


Yuri on ice-兩個羅密歐

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 303,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

維克多‧尼基福羅夫，勇利第一次聽到這個名子是在一次的電視報導上，一名十五歲的少年憑藉他的機智協助擺平了一次恐攻的脅持活動，至此維克多這個名子在媒體上大放異彩。  
優雅的、從容不迫的神情，銀白色的頭髮在閃光燈下發亮，每一個舉動都揪住了小小勇利的心神，從此在勇利的心裡，維克多就是英雄的代號。  
他最喜歡英雄了，因為英雄總是會保護弱小的人。  
我長大也要成為跟維克多一樣的英雄。  
那時候的勇利說著，他的父母和姐姐也都在他身邊笑著，這樣的回憶卻在多年以後染上了苦澀的顏色。

勝生勇利一直過著平淡的人生直到他十八歲為止，在學校的勇利一直都是邊緣不起眼的小人物，如果不是生活在長谷津這種小鎮，想來學校同學能記得住他的人大概也沒有多少，如果是生活在東京那樣的大都市裡，或許連同班同學也不一定叫的出的他的名子。  
除去了小鎮因素之外，他的青梅竹馬優子和西郡也剛好都是學校裡的風雲人物，這也才稍稍提升了勇利的存在感，但是這樣的情況也只到他十七歲為止。  
當時的勇利參予了某項運動競技，而這項競技讓他在十七歲那年得到了全國高中體育比賽的弓道冠軍，這一瞬間勇利就變成了長谷津的紅人，甚至在他比賽完回到長谷津時，整個街道都貼滿了他的海報，而他的班導美奈子老師更是拿著其中一幅在車站出口跳著小碎步，這讓害羞的勇利整張臉都紅了。  
其實在最初的時候勇利是想要學射擊的，但是在日本這樣的小鎮想要學習這樣的運動是不太可能，最後勇利選擇了弓道，為的就只是想更貼近一點他的偶像，那個十六歲就拿下了射擊冠軍的維克多，連滑冰這項運動也是為了維克多而學著。

雖然勇利拼命的追趕著維克多的身影，但在維克多十六歲的時候，他已經是捷爾任斯基高等學校裡最優秀的學生，那是簡稱為KGB的俄羅斯國家安全委員會所培育有資質孩子的地方，而在那之後維克多的消息便很少出現在媒體面前。  
至於這些在檯面上無法得知的資料，都是勇利透過他的泰國網友才知道的，他的泰國網友批集‧朱拉暖是一個電腦天才，更是著名的黑客，基本上沒有什麼他查不到的資訊，而在一個契機之下他跟勇利成為了網友，從此替了勇利提供許多有關於維克多的情報。  
而在勇利的收藏裡，有著一本貼滿有關維克多資料的小冊子，在他房間的牆面上還有各式各樣早年的新聞消息所製成的海報。  
在維克多進入捷爾任斯基高等學校以後，他的消息就被封殺了，彷彿這個年少的英雄就被歷史的洪流給掩蓋了一樣，不過勇利卻很清楚，維克多是因為被預定成為冰雹特種部隊的一員，所以才會被封殺所有的資訊，為的也是維克多在執行任務的安全著想，畢竟冰雹特種部隊是一個直接隸屬於KGB的重要部隊。  
這樣的維克多仍然讓勇利沉迷，如此強大的、堅毅的卻又無比的優美，為了能夠更貼近維克多一點，勇利甚至養了一隻名為小維的小型的貴賓犬，只因為批集傳給他的資料裡維克多養了一隻名為馬卡欽的大型貴賓犬。  
對這時的勇利來說，他的人生就是繞著維克多打轉，維克多就像是一個指引著他人生的指標。

當日子來到了勇利十八歲的時候，在他還沒來得急對暗戀的優子告白以前，一個結婚的震撼彈就砸了下來，雖然優子與西郡之間的情愫他也不是沒有發現，只不過沒想到在優子十九歲的時候會直接奉子成婚，雖然這帶給勇利不小的震撼，但是對勇利來說他的人生有更重要的事情要做，所以這也是為什麼他從來都不跟優子提起自己心意的原因。  
因為他明白，優子想要的那種生活是他給不起的，平靜並且溫暖的家庭，這對想成為警察的勇利來說完全是被馳而行，正是因為明白了自己不能給予對方所想的生活，所以勇利很乾脆的就把這份心意給埋葬了。  
然而即便是如此一心一意只想要報考警察專科的勇利，不論他多麼的努力讀書考試，最後都是以失敗做為收場，他明明比任何人還要認真，也對考試的內容很有保握，但是卻不知道為什麼錄取名單裡總是沒有他的名字。  
「勇利不要灰心！你一定能考得上的！但是你真的不考慮念體大嗎？」再一次的美奈子在辦公室裡對著勇利安慰的說道，其實在美奈子眼裡勇利更適合成為弓道競賽的選手，畢竟勇利在這方面真的很有天分，還有十分傑出的運動神經跟體力。  
但對於美奈子的安慰與勸解，勇利卻是搖了搖頭然後淡淡的笑著。  
「我還是想當警察。」  
看著即使失落但是仍不改初衷的學生，美奈子笑了一下，雖然她覺得勇利更適合當體育選手，不過能堅持自己所想的，那才是她的學生。  
「你一定可以的！」美奈子最後是這麼說的。  
雖然勇利在辦公室表現的很堅持，但是離開校園後他還是有一些失落，到底是哪裡有問題呢？勇利想不明白，他在考完試後有翻過書對過答案，照理來說應該是會錄取才對，雖然他不敢說自己可以考第一，但起碼他覺得自己肯定有進前十，難道還有什麼評分標準是勇利所不知道的，在當時的勇利只能這麼想著。  
然而在他的思緒還沒有一個答案時，他已經走到了自家開的溫泉會館面前，在這個他走了千遍一律的馬路上卻在此刻有些不太一樣，一整排的黑色轎車整齊劃一的停在了周邊，而溫泉館裡卻是一片的靜謐，雖然在長谷津這個蕭條的小鎮裡不會有人聲鼎沸的模樣，但次好歹這裡也算是居民的某種休習娛樂，在傍晚時應該會有人來這裡泡湯吃飯才對，通常這時後在門口都會稍微聽見一點聲響，但今天卻是安靜的可以，即便有些疑問勇利最後還是拉開了大門進到了屋子裡去。  
如果說門外的氣氛是有些不對勁，那麼門內就可以說是詭異至極了，一群穿著黑西福的人站在了塔塔米的兩側，而在最中間的用餐區，他的父母跟姐姐顯然跟一個高大的男子坐在了桌面的兩邊，在這時從勇利的角度裡看去，只能看見對方綁著馬尾的後腦勺，那看起來天生帶著褐色的長髮顯然是西方人的容貌。  
「我…回來了。」勇利有些尷尬的說著，他不知道自己是要直接上到樓上去，還是要向前去了解一下狀況，就在勇利還在釐清現場的情況時，一聲敦厚爽朗的聲音就傳了過來。  
「你就是勇利吧？」伴隨著那一聲疑問，高大的男子半轉過身來，小麥色的肌膚有些粗曠，人卻是露出了一個溫和的笑容，但那雙眼睛確是微瞇著，像是盯著獵物的掠食者。  
瞬間勇利有種不太自在的感覺，儘管對方身上沒有任何的惡意，但是不知道為什麼勇利就是覺得不太妙，在那之後勇利每次回想起來，大概覺得這是屬於他的第六感，知道自己生活即將要改變的第六感。  
「是我沒錯。」被突然這麼問著的勇利顯然有些尷尬的回答著，但對方像是沒有看見他的尷尬般繼續說著  
「過來坐吧！有些事情你必須要知道。」  
這時勇利看了雙親一眼，在父母的眼裡除了些許的耽憂無奈之外並沒有看到其他不太對的表情，勇利這才慢慢的走了過去，坐到了父母跟真利的旁邊。  
「很高興認識你，勇利，我叫契萊斯蒂諾。」契萊斯蒂諾伸出了一隻手說到，臉上的表情很爽朗但是卻有一種不容人拒絕的味道。  
「很高興認識你，契萊斯蒂諾先生。」  
在勇利伸出了手握上去時，在那瞬間勇利就察覺到了異樣，在那雙手掌上佈滿了一些厚繭，一般來說手上長繭並不稀奇，光是勇利自己的手掌上也長了不少的繭，但奇怪的卻是那些繭的位子。  
身為一個弓道選手又對射擊運動有研究的人來說，自然很清楚那些繭的位子是長期握槍的人才有的，這讓勇利的心裡一顫，露出了疑惑的神情，同時察覺到勇利異樣神情的契萊斯蒂諾卻是什麼也沒說，只是保持著一貫的笑容收回了自己的手。  
「勇利，我剛剛跟你父母稍微說過了，現在我就直接說給你聽了，九代的身體是越來越不好了，他需要人繼承十代的位子，而且他之前跟你父親約定好的期限也差不多到了。」  
對於契萊斯蒂諾說的每一句，甚至每一個字勇利都知道那是什麼，但是合在一起他卻覺得自己不懂了，九代？十代？那些是什麼？  
接收到勇利的困惑，換契萊斯蒂諾帶著一點疑惑跟震驚看向了勇利的父母。  
「利也先生你沒有跟勇利說過嗎？寬子女士也是嗎？」  
突然被點名的雙親搖了搖頭，而寬子則是在那之後又說了一句。  
「勇利的夢想是當警察…」  
在那一句話之後，契萊斯蒂諾便明白了，如果是這樣的話的確是很難開口，雖然說在契萊斯蒂諾的調查報告裡看見勇利申請警察學校時就略知一二了，但是實際聽到勇利的雙親這麼說時，契萊斯蒂諾還是有種這還真是非常的不湊巧的感覺。

「這也許對你來說不是什麼好消息，不過也差不多是你該知道的時候了。」契萊斯蒂諾語重心長的對著勇利說道，邊從地上拿起了一份他來時所帶來的牛皮紙袋。  
「可是勇利他…還是個孩子。」護子心切的寬子忍不住的說著，像是不想讓勇利知道契萊斯蒂諾準備要說些什麼，而這也讓勇利一臉疑惑的看向他的父母，在他父母旁的真利姐卻是安靜的沒有說些什麼，就好像是大概知道是什麼似的。  
「他已經是十八歲了，成年了。」契萊斯蒂諾淡淡的說著，邊把牛皮紙袋裡的文件給拿了出來。  
「可是…」就在利也還想說些什麼的時候，契萊斯蒂諾率先的打斷了他的話說著。  
「利也先生你應該很清楚吧，即便是待在這麼鄉下的地方生活，也仍然無法躲避身為勝生家直系血脈的命運。」  
「你們到底是在說什麼？」這時的勇利終於忍不住的開口問道，在那些欲言又止裡面，他明顯的感覺到有些不太妙，雖然他有種直覺，事情的樣貌他肯定不會喜歡，但就算是那樣也好過現在這樣什麼都不明白來的好。  
「那麼就由我來跟你說一個故事吧。」  
這時契萊斯蒂諾看了勇利一眼，然後交叉著雙手放在了桌子上淡淡的說著。

克莫拉，義大利的原文是賭攤老闆的意思，同時也是一個很古老久遠的黑手黨，而嵐這個黑道組織的起源就是跟一支克莫拉有關，那是一個暴風雨的夜晚，在邊境的小漁村發生了改變了整個村落的事情。  
勝生風矢跟山田幸一是這個漁村裡的小小漁民，在這魚村裡甚至可以說是貧困低下的人群，在那個時代土財主就象徵了一切，官商的勾結讓村裡的大地主成為了小漁村裡的王，輕易簡單的就可以掌握別人的生死。  
在這個土財主苛刻的各種租金跟不合理的租賃費用之下，勝生風矢的父親在過度的勞累中失去了性命，而同時山田幸一的妹妹也被強制納進了財主的偏房成為了他的小妾，在新婚後的隔日山田幸一的妹妹因不堪受辱便跳河自盡了，這讓本來只想安生過日子的兩人，掀起了波瀾。  
而在那個暴風雨的夜晚，出海捕魚的兩人遇上了因為暴風雨而迷失方向的船隻，由於路線的不熟悉加上方向的迷失，一個大浪打來，整艘貨船便直接翻覆了過去，頓時海面上飄著一箱箱的貨物跟船艙碎片，而掙扎求生的人們便抱著海上漂流的碎片跟貨物載浮載沉的。  
在這時的風矢跟幸一也顧不得危險，划著他們的漁船就往落人群的方向而去，在大海上練就的求生本能，讓他們陸陸續續的打撈起一些落海的人，還有些則是用繩子拉著固定在碎板上就這麼的拖到了岸邊，而這一撈也徹底的顛覆了兩人的命運。

埃斯波西托家族是一個古老克莫拉家族，專做賭場、進出口走私的生意，最近他們正擴大業務來到了日本，在這時期的日本盛行鴉片、大麻等毒品，儼然是一個新興市場，在這裡頭的商機無限，所以他們才會帶著大批的貨物一路要往東京的方向而去，誰知道才在半路上就因為風浪而失去了方向，最後還被大浪打的整艘船都翻了。  
而最恰巧的是這次領貨的還是即將接任第四代老大的米凱蘭傑洛，正是因為即將繼任所以才想做出一番事業，因此會冒著這麼大的風險親自來日本一趟，然而海上的天氣太難預測，說變就變，這讓他人還沒踏上日本領土前就失去了一大半的同伴跟貨物。  
好在米凱蘭傑洛也是個命硬的男人，十分順利的被風矢跟幸一救援上岸，至少命保住了才是最為重要的。  
在暴風雨過後，米凱蘭傑洛看著風矢跟幸一替他打撈回來的一些泡水貨物時，他感覺到一陣心疼，這一趟的損失還真不小，不過慶幸的是命是保住了，雖然失去了貨物但是他確得到了另一種收穫。  
在這個漁村裡待上了一晚後，他對於整個漁村的狀況也了解了不少，他看向了那救了自己的兩人，眼神裡有些探究的意味，似乎在盤算著什麼。  
「你們想改變這個村子嗎？」米凱蘭傑洛透過倖存的翻譯笑著問了這麼一句，而在他面前的兩人還沒回答以前，他卻又繼續的說著。  
「上面有上面的秩序，下面有下面的秩序。」  
隱藏於這一句話下的含意他們這次是聽懂了，之於他們村裡的財主，他的財力雄厚所以掌控了整個村裡的經濟，在加上他與官府的密切合作，這讓他們成為了這個村裡的秩序，所以說如果要擺脫那個土財主的控制的話，那便是他們要成為這個村裡的新秩序才行。  
在風矢跟幸一救起米凱蘭傑洛後，幫的他打撈起那些貨物時，他們多少就發現了對方的身分不太一般，做的生意大概也不是太合法，但對於黑與白在風矢跟幸一的眼裡並沒有太多的意義，看似乾淨的地方卻很骯髒，看似骯髒的地方卻守著一種和平，這樣的事情他們聽過、遇過的也不少，更不用說他們村子裡早就被那些台面上的正義給弄得亂七八糟，如果是米凱蘭傑洛的話，他們相信他們可以得到足夠的資本，畢竟在這個時代金錢就是一切的根基。  
他們需要錢來改變這一切，而米凱蘭傑洛則是需要能在日本接應他的人，想要在日本做起長期的生意，光靠他自己也很難在當地建立起新的管道，但若是跟別人合作其中要付出的代價可能又不少，並且還得時時刻刻擔心對方會不會出賣自己，但如果是由自己幫忙建立起的組織的話，那份情意在加上他對自己看人眼光的自信，他倒覺得這應該是一筆不虧的生意。  
於是所有的一切便從那個暴風雨的夜晚開始，一個山一個雨也重新成了新的含意，一個名為嵐專做進出口走私生意的組織就這麼的誕生了。

隨著時間的演進，嵐的生意是越做越大，除了剛開始成立時牽線的埃斯波西托家族之外，嵐的生意也跨足了整個國際線，在最初嵐的首領都是由勝生風矢跟山田幸一的直系血親和後代所擔任，但到了後面卻是不一定了，誰有能力誰就能當上下一任的首領，雖然如此但這兩大家族的後代在組織裡仍是有一定程度的影響力跟權力。  
隨著組織越來越平穩，勝生家族幾乎很少參與嵐的事務，尤其是直系血親下來的這一脈，一直到勇利的祖父那輩時就幾乎不管組織裡的事務，而山田家則仍然會會適度的掌管著組織裡的事情。  
雖然嵐是一個歷史淵遠發展穩定的黑道組織，但是在那之後的新秀也不少，漸漸的本來的穩定的組織開始出現了一點狀況，在加上組織內部也不像過去那樣的單純，開始別有二心的人多著去了，派系的紛爭導致整個組裡開始動盪，這讓山田家不得不出面解決這個亂象，就這樣一直以來區居於幕後的山田家又重新掌管了整個組織。  
而現任的九代首領便是如今的山田家的首長山田大智，今年六十八歲，早期為了穩固家族裡的事物忙到沒有生下任何的子嗣，直到他三十八歲時他的獨子山田雅人出生了，在山田雅人出生時，利也是鬆了一口氣，因為以現在的情勢來說，如果山田家一直沒有繼承人的話，山田大智便會要求勝生家接任下一任首領，為了組織內部的穩定，山田大智早就已經決定暫時恢復以嫡系血親繼承首領的老舊規定，在這規定之下勝生家再也不能置身事外，但好在雅人最終出生了，像個及時雨緩解了勝生利也的苦惱。  
然而誰也沒有想到的是正值青春年華的雅人在二十五歲時，因為一場交易而斷送了性命，只留下他的妻子和肚子裡剛懷上的孩子而已，而那一年的勇利也才只有十三歲，在這巨大的打擊之下差點讓山田大智無法承受，同時繼承人的問題又落到了勝生家族上。  
那一年的真利也才二十歲，說什麼也不可能讓真利去繼承那個位子，於是在幾次商量下山田大智終於同意等勇利成年後再討論這個問題，於是勝生家得到了五年的緩衝時間，在這五年期間裡利也不只一次想跟勇利他們提起這件事情，然而卻怎麼樣也開不了口，尤其是勇利的夢想還是當一名警察，這讓利也更說不口，而這五年的時間也就這麼的過去了，直到了現在。

在契萊斯蒂諾話剛說完的時候，勇利只覺得自己背部一片發涼，滿身的冷汗直流，這時候勇利才明白了自己到底為什麼報考警校會落榜的原因了，一個黑道世家的嫡系子孫能考的上才怪，而當不了警察是一回事，讓他接任黑道首領又是另一回事，那完全是不同層級上的問題，有些茫然的，勇利抬起了頭看著契萊斯蒂諾，希望從對方的眼裡能看得出一點像是玩笑話的神情，然後對方卻是認真到勇利覺得心灰意冷。  
「我一定要接嗎？」勇利低著頭問道，眼神裡的不情願十分的濃厚。  
「雖然我屬意你多一點，不過你不願意的話讓真利小姐來也是可以。」契萊斯蒂諾笑著說道。  
「不能我跟真利姐都不接嗎？」不抱任何希望，勇利又繼續問著。  
「不能從分家裡找繼承人嗎？人多也比較好找到適合又願意的。」利也幫忙打著圓場說到，在這麼多年的歲月下來不管是山田家還是勝生家都成了龐大的家族體系，幾個比較親近的分家裡說不定有適合的人選。  
「老大說了，最近組織需要整頓，所以一定要本家的才可以。」契萊斯蒂諾雖然沒有說得的很強硬，但是卻也能聽得出來，其中並沒有給人轉圜的餘地。  
「但是如果兩位都不願意的話，也不一定要接，畢竟這種事情要心甘情願的接才做的了。」  
頓時，勇利的眼裡閃過了一絲光芒，那雙黑色的眼珠亮了起來，忍不住的看向了契萊斯帝諾繼續問道。  
「真的嗎？」  
「只不過勝生家不接這個位子的話，老大也說了組織也不用再繼續顧慮勝生家的感受了。」  
「這話是什麼意思？」這話之後勇利有些驚訝的問道，那顯然話中有話的樣子並不是什麼好事。  
就在勇利這麼問的同時，契萊斯蒂諾便將稍早從牛皮紙袋裡拿出來的文件一一的攤了開來，然後擺在了勇利的面前。  
「長谷津的土地基本上都是嵐的產業，這裡雖然蕭條但是有車站有機場，開發起來也是很有商機，尤其是這整片沒什麼作用的商店街跟住宅區。」契萊斯蒂諾說的漫不經心，好像並不是什麼大事一般，雙手還不斷的推動著桌面上的文件。  
這時桌面上擺放的並不是其他的東西，而是這整個地區的地契，勇利看著在那一張張地契上相對應的照片時，他的心都冷了，那些他熟悉的鄰居、朋友、學校以及優子跟西郡開的滑冰場也都囊括在其中，這讓他的指尖微微的抖了一下。  
「你要把這裡都弄成商場的話，那原來住這裡的人該怎麼辦？」  
長谷津是一個很鄉下純樸的小鎮，這裡的許多人一直以來都住在當地沒有離去，大部分的老人甚至都有著在這片土地到終老的願望，勇利無法想像當這些人被迫離開家園的話會是什麼樣的情景。  
「這我就不知道了，他們要去哪裡我管不著，不過法規該給的補償是不會少，既然勝生家沒有人打算繼承的話，那麼組織也不需要特別照看這個區域了。」  
「怎麼可以這樣？」勇利忍不住的喊著，雖然他看起來一直是有點淡淡的不太與人相處的感覺，但實際上勇利只是不太會表達自己而已，這個小鎮裡的人帶給他的溫暖和快樂，勇利都記在了心裡，同時他也十分的喜歡這個小鎮，雖然他沒有表達出來，但是這裡的人事物對他來說都有著特別的情感，就在勇利還在掙扎糾結著契萊斯蒂諾的話時，坐在勇利旁邊的真利卻率先的開口了。  
「我來接吧！反正我跟勇利其中一個人接就可以了吧。」  
「真利姐！」勇利不可置信的看著自己的姐姐喊道，正值花樣年華的姐姐一旦接了這個位子，那麼她的未來幾乎可以說是毀了，她失去的不只是自由的人生，而是身為一個女人的人生。  
成為一個黑道組織的首領，那麼她幾乎不可能成為誰的妻子，也許再也不能擁有一個正常的家庭，就算雅人遺留下來的孩子將來願意繼成的話，那也不知道要過多少年去了，而曾經當上首領的身分跟失去的歲月，對真利的人生來說都會造成無法抹滅的傷害，然而真利卻像是不在乎似的，平靜的帶著笑容看著勇利說。  
「勇利的夢想是想當警察吧！所以沒關係的，我會支持你的！你只要朝著夢想前進就好。」  
「但是警校根本不可能…」勇利本來想說以他自己的身分警校是不可能接納他的，但是當他看見真利那沒有懷疑並且認真的眼神時，他卻說不出口。  
「誰說的呢？沒有到最後沒有人知道結果。」  
「如果這是你們的決定的話，那麼…」  
就在契萊斯蒂諾不合宜的打斷了兩人的對話後，他似乎正準備下達著這個最後的決定，此時的利也跟寬子兩人則是緊閉著雙唇說不出任何一句話來，畢竟這是他們身為勝生家後代所無法逃脫的責任。  
然而就在所有人以為事情就這麼定下時，勇利卻打斷了契萊斯蒂諾喊道。  
「等一下…還是我來接吧。」  
「勇利！」  
在這時換成利也、寬子跟真利三人異口同聲驚訝的喊道。  
「我是男孩子，所以…怎麼可以把責任都推給真利姐。」  
「可是──勇利你的夢想…」真利頓了頓語氣說著，似乎在尋找適當的話，然而勇利卻是露出了一個令人心疼的笑容搖了搖頭。  
「如果連長谷津都守不住，那我又怎麼可能守的住日本的社會跟秩序呢？」  
「但是…」  
「沒關係的，真利姐。」勇利笑了，但同時在他的心裡有什麼正在失去，而那個空洞也許永遠也補不上，就在他說出口之後。  
「如果你願意的話那樣更好，我會回報九代的，過幾天我會在跟你詳細說明組織的事跟未來的規劃，十代。」契萊斯的邊說邊恭敬的點了點頭，同時站在周遭兩側黑西服下屬也跟著鞠了躬。

在那一天之後勇利徹底的失去了他的夢想，而空了幾年，外界都在猜測的嵐的第十代首領繼承人出現的消息也開始流傳。

在一個溫暖的室內，屋裡的擺設整潔而冷清，一個男人穿著浴袍站在了爐邊，銀色的短髮上還有幾顆水珠落下，他看了看手機上傳來的暗號，藍色的眼眸微瞇了瞇，看著嵐的第十代繼承人已經出現的字樣，接著把整份訊息刪的一乾二淨。  
五年前嵐最有望成為十代的繼承者出事之後，整個地底世界動盪了一番，而如今新的繼承人出現後他只希望這平衡不要被打壞才好。


	2. 交會的線

那一天的回憶已經是五年以前的事情，而窗外的雨還在下個不停，似乎要將整個城市都給掩埋了，這時勇利坐在落地窗前，外頭的景色模糊，底下奔馳的汽車也小的跟玩具車似的，宛若這龐大的世界裡透著一點不真實，但卻又真實的可以，望著這一切，勇利總是有種不知道自己在哪裡的錯覺。  
這五年來他在東京的的知名學校念了商業的管理，也跟著九代一起管理組織的生意，還學習了許多地下世界生活必須要有的能力，連槍枝的用法也熟悉到不行，到大學畢業後一年，雖然組織表面還是由九代管理，但是基本上所有的決策都是由勇利來做的，九代只是看著他的決策給出意見，並且站在最前方替他擋著外界的惡意，直到他能獨當一面撐起整個組織為止，而如今已經到了適合的時間，勇利也知道該是他自己站出來的日子。

「在想些什麼？」安靜的室內響起了輪胎滾動的聲音，一名白髮蒼蒼的老人推動著輪椅來到了房間門口，歲月在他的身上留下了許多殘酷的痕跡，地下生活的日子也在他身上留下無法抹滅的傷疤。  
「叔父。」勇利喊了一聲，正準備起身去門口將老人給推進來時，對方卻率先擺了擺手示意他坐了回去。  
「不用，我自己過去。」老人笑了一下，將輪椅推到了勇利的身邊，在半年前的一次事故讓山田大智受了傷，而本身就有些年紀的身體在這一次算是徹底的爆發出來，雖然經過幾次手術開刀後復原的良好，但是傷到的脊椎的後遺症導致不能久站還需要做長期復健，所以在多數時山田大智都是用輪椅來步行，饒是如此這個老人也仍堅持不需要受到太多的照顧，那是他身為一代首領的驕傲。  
「你還沒告訴我，在想些什麼？」山田大智笑了一下再度的開口說道，看向勇利的表情多了一點溫和。  
「只是覺得日子過得很快。」勇利不鹹不淡的說著，臉上卻是沒有過多的神情。  
「的確是過的很快，你進組織的事情好像是昨天才剛發生的而已。」  
「但我卻覺得自己待在這裡很久了。」勇利說著，雖然他也覺得日子過的很快，但另一方面卻也覺得那些過去離自己很久遠了，那就像是遙不可及再也無法觸碰的回憶。  
明白勇利心裡在想些什麼的山田大智並沒有多說話，只是看著窗外的雨滴說了一句。  
「這雨下的很讓人心煩。」  
「雨季應該還要再下一陣子。」勇利順著山田大智的視線看了窗外一眼後說著。  
每到這個時候山田大智的心情都會不太好，因為這樣的雨季鄰近那個對他來說最為悲慟的時刻，而對勇利來說也同樣是，因為那是他的夢想碎裂再也回不去的時刻。  
「你現在這樣很好，幾乎看不太出情緒。」突然間山田大智說著，那雙彷彿能看透一切的雙眼盯著勇利打量了一番。  
「做為一個首領需要把自己的情緒藏好，叔父你說得我都有記得。」  
那曾經閃著光芒的黑色眼眸如今卻深到什麼也看不清，山田大智還記得他第一次見到勇利時，那是在勇利的一場比賽上，當時的勇利還不知道嵐的事情，而那也是山田大智出於一個長輩的關心去偷偷看的比賽，在賽場上那雙專注的眼裡彷彿有著星光，就像他的獨子在地下世界的舞台裡嶄露頭角時，也是那樣的眼神，然而不同的是他的獨子雅人是想要繼承這一切，所以才會散發出這樣的光芒，而勇利的光芒卻是在賽場上、在他的正義裡，是他強行的把這個孩子拉進了他們的世界，山田大智很清楚他這麼做會讓這光芒消退，這孩子的希望會被打碎，可是他卻沒有選擇，如果有更好可以繼承的對象，他也不打算強逼勝生家的孩子來接手，只是他們都置身事外太久了，最近新起的那些不安分的因子還妄想都把他們給剷除掉，所以不只是為了組織，也為了兩家的將來平安，他們都得有人要站出來才行。  
身為一個首領山田大智不覺得自己有什麼錯，但身為一個長輩他卻也會替勇利感到難過。  
「你會後悔嗎？勇利。」徐徐山田大智問了一句，那不是首領在質問下屬的語氣，而是一個長者對晚輩的關心。  
過去山田大智也總是會問勇利類似的問題，但那都是一種基於首領身份的教導與訓斥，但這次卻不一樣，雖然在別人眼裡不一定能分別這其中的差異，但勇利卻能分得出山田大智是在用什麼身份跟他說話。  
「我不後悔。」勇利淡淡的說著，語句裡平淡到不行，但那並不是安撫山田大智的說法，而事實也的確是如此。  
在勇利進到嵐以後，當他越了解嵐的情勢和處境後，他越能理解山田大智的作法，過去他們一直都在山田大智的庇護下生活，所以才可以過得如此隨心所欲，但是現在也該是他要負起責任的時候，為了讓雙親和真利姐能過安生的生活，也為了讓長谷津永遠保持那個寧靜的模樣，他願意付出這樣的代價。  
況且就算他不接這個位子，以他家族的背景他的夢想也永遠不可能會實現，所以到最後接任首領似乎也什麼不好了，至少還可以守的住他想守的，但是每當下雨的日子一來，勇利心裡的某塊傷疤就會冒了出來，記憶中的電視訪問，還有兒時的夢想都會冒出來刺他一下，但僅僅也只是如此而已。  
在最後的沉默當中兩人並沒有說些什麼，而山田大智也只囑咐了勇利早些休息之後就悄然離去，在這片大雨之下他們誰也都不好過。  
然而這鬱悶的氛圍只持續了一下，在山田大智離開後，一個蹦蹦跳的身影快速的溜進了勇利的書房，在看清來人黝黑的皮膚上掛著的笑容時，勇利的表情也稍微的跟著放鬆了起來。  
「什麼時候回來的？披集。」勇利笑著邊看向自己在這裡的唯一友人，他跟披集的認識比在嵐裡更早，在他進到組織裡以前他跟披集就是網路上的網友，當時他們都還很年輕，也都還沒加入嵐裡面，不過現在論資歷的話，披集比勇利還早半年就被契萊斯蒂諾給挖進了嵐裡，所以後來他也成為了勇利在組織裡的唯一朋友。  
「傍晚的時後就回來了，先去小契那裡一趟，這次的任務還真不好處理。」披集邊說邊拉開了勇利身旁的椅子坐下，伸了伸懶腰，語氣裡透著一點疲憊，但是他的表情卻仍是一如既往的陽光爽朗。  
「辛苦你了，KGB的資料也只有你能弄得來了。」  
在勇利提及KGB時，突然間披集整張臉都亮了起來，然後語帶興奮的說著。  
「對了，說到KGB我還帶了禮物給你！」披集邊說邊拿出了手機滑了滑，不消多久勇利的手機也就震動了兩下。  
那支震動的手機是披集特地為勇利準備的私人手機，裡面的加密防護措施可以說是做的滴水不漏，任何重要的東西披集都是傳到了這支手機裡，等到勇利把手機從口袋裡撈出來打開了披集發給他的一連串加密資料時，那雙黑色的眼眸亮了一下，像是有星空在裡頭，嘴角掛起來的笑容很真實。  
感到十分驚喜的勇利抬起頭來正準備向自家的友人道謝時，披集卻早先一步蹲到了勇利身邊，趁著他還掛著驚訝的笑容的當下替兩人拍下了自拍照片。  
對於披集的這個舉動，勇利已經見怪不怪的，在他進到組織裡學習著不能外露情緒之後，披集似乎除了本來就愛自拍之外，更是熱衷於拍下勇利的各種表情，套上披集說的一句話，現在想要看勇利笑實在是太困難了，所以才得好好的記錄下來才行。  
至於那個能夠讓勇利露出那樣表情的東西，不用想也能猜的出來，在那些加密的文件被解鎖打開來之後，裡面滿滿的都是維克多的一些資料、影片跟照片，即使到了現在的勇利對於維克多的崇拜還在心裡從未退去，只是被他藏在了一個幾乎沒有人察覺的角落，而他唯一能述說的對象也只有披集而已。  
「反正都是要偷KGB的資料偷偷打包點其他的也不麻煩。」披集笑著說道，邊把剛剛拍到的珍貴相片存到了好幾個加密雲端裡備份著，現在想拍勇利的笑容實在是太難了，大概跟動物園裡的世界級保育類動物一樣稀有。  
「謝謝你，我很喜歡這個禮物。」勇利打從內心的說著，只有在這個時候他才感覺到自己還是那個長谷津的勝生勇利，看著自己崇拜的對象仍舊認真的生活、努力的維持世界秩序，他也覺得自己還能夠堅持下去。  
「你該多笑一點，勇利。」看著勇利的臉披集認真的說著，雖然他明白勇利背負了什麼，但他也希望自己的朋友可以開心一點，對此勇利沒有回答，而披集也不好再繼續說下去，只是打了幾個哈欠說自己該好好的休息後就離開了勇利的書房。  
而窗外的雨仍然還在下著。

在這連日的大雨洗禮下，山田大智迎來了雅人的忌日，在大雨中一片灰濛濛的墓地更顯得陰鬱，而那一天也是這樣的一個下雨天，大雨沖不走的是滿地的血腥，從滿是傷口的身軀裡染滿了所有的一切。  
看著堅硬的石碑上刻著愛子的名字，山田大智伸出了手觸碰了一下，只有冰冷混著雨水的堅硬的觸感殘留在手上，明明什麼也不剩、什麼也感受不到，但是山田大智卻溫柔的可以，好像他摸的不是墓碑，而是雅人那張帥氣的臉。  
「爸爸，你要是繼續待在這裡淋雨的話，雅人他肯定會生氣的。」  
這時在山田大智背後撐著傘的女人說著，平底的娃娃鞋上染上了泥水的顏色，及膝的裙襬顯得端莊而嚴肅，但這卻遮掩不了那張有些秀麗的臉蛋，而褐色的長髮莊嚴的在後腦勺盤成了一個髮髻。  
「他都不怕我生氣了，我還擔心他生氣嗎？」山田大智似乎有些無奈的說著，他還記得他勸說過雅人，但是他這個兒子到最後仍是讓他放心不下。  
「爸爸對雅人很好，他都知道的。」女人笑著說道，溫柔的眼裡像是在回憶著什麼，接著她像是能從墓碑裡看出對方的心思後繼續說著。  
「小光從早上就在說，不知道爺爺什麼時候要來，現在正在家裡等的焦急呢。」  
這句話像是搓中了山田大智心中最為柔軟的一塊，在女人提及小光的時候，他的眼神微動閃爍了一點光芒。  
「妳就知道拿小光來說我，我們回去吧！我也很想小光。」山田大智無奈的笑了笑，任由身後的人握著他輪椅的手把，向後退了幾步，然後就帶著他離開了墓園。  
在那短短的路程中，山田大智嘆了一口氣，然後用著很憐惜的口吻說著。  
「辛苦你了，沙耶子。」  
在聽見山田大智這麼說時，沙耶子愣了一下，隨即搖了搖頭後露出了她一貫的溫柔笑容，而帶點褐色的眼睛裡滿是溫情。  
「不辛苦，在我牽上雅人的手時我就想過有這樣的可能，我只是有些可惜我們擁有的時間太短，但還好他還留下小光陪在我的身邊，這個孩子越長大越像雅人了。」  
「小光比他爸爸聽話多了。」  
「真想看看雅人小時後是什麼樣子。」忍不住的沙耶子笑了出來，她甚至可以想像的出來年幼的雅人被山田大智追著罵的情景。  
「下次我讓人把雅人小時後的錄像拷貝一份給你。」  
「好，爸爸可別忘記了。」沙耶子邊說邊把山田大智推到了一台轎車邊，而坐在副駕駛座裡的人連忙的下了車，幫著沙耶子將山田大智安頓進車裡之後，雨卻在這時候停了，陽光也跟著從雲層裡灑了出來。  
這讓沙耶子忍不住抬起了頭看了看天空，好像在雲朵的另一端有誰在照看著他們一樣，也許有人會覺得她在無稽之談，但沙耶子卻是相信著，那陣大雨是雅人並不希望山田大智一直待在墓地，而之後的陽光就是雅人的溫柔。

而在離開墓地以後的轎車就直直的往一座山坡開去，在那一條有些長的斜坡上座落著一棟有些簡樸的日式樓房，雖然看起來很樸素但是卻有一種家的味道。  
在車子開進了大門以後，穿過了一個小巧的前院，接著就在房子的門前停了下來，這時站在門口迎接的除了勇利之外，還有一個九歲的小男孩，稚氣的臉上隱約還透了一點小大人的味道。  
就在山田大智下了車剛坐回輪椅上頭時，小男孩的眼睛亮了亮，接著一把給撲進了山田大智的懷裡。  
「爺爺你終於來了。」男孩語帶不清的說著，完全沒有剛剛那個小大人的樣子。  
「我們小光又長高了阿！」山田大智笑著抱著自己懷裡的孫子，隨後抬起了頭對著勇利說著。  
「謝謝你在家裡陪著小光。」  
「這是我應該做的，這種時後還是小心一點才好。」勇利淡淡的說著，表情裡沒有任何一絲的不耐煩。  
「好久不見了，勝生先生，每年都這麼麻煩你，小光沒有給你帶來困擾吧？」沙耶子對著勇利招呼道，對於這個青年她多少也有些過意不去。  
「不麻煩，小光很乖。」在說這句話時，勇利也難得的露出了淺淺的笑容。  
在回到屋內以後，沙耶子帶著小光在靈堂前上了一柱香，之後他們便慣例的一起在餐桌上用餐，整個過程可以說是非常的溫馨平淡，甚至讓人產生了種錯覺，這就是一個普通家庭的聚餐，然而當勇利的眼神飄到了門口的護衛時，那違和的真實感又把他拉了回來。  
在雅人忌日的這一天，其他的勢力總是會蠢蠢欲動，畢竟只有這一天山田大智的行程非常好預測，而也是在這樣的日子裡，讓勇利深刻的體會到了自己再也回不去的事實。  
那是在三年前的忌日時所發生的事情，當時在餐桌上用餐的一行人遭受到了攻擊，勇利第一瞬間就抱住了離他最近的小光往地上滾了一圈，子彈擦著他的手臂劃出了血痕，而沙耶子的尖叫就在他的耳邊響著，這時他的心臟劇烈的跳動，血脈在噴張，但是他的理智卻一點一點的冷靜下來，好像他的身體跟心靈成為了兩種意志。  
當他回過神來時，自己手裡的槍已經連開了好幾發，塌塌米墊上滲出了一大片血跡，而小光抓緊著他胸口的衣領放聲大哭，這時被攻擊的七零八落的護衛才衝進來收拾殘局，但那瞬間勇利只覺得一陣噁心。  
他把懷裡的孩子塞回了沙耶子的手裡後就跨過那副遺體跑進了廁所裡面，他幾乎是抱著馬桶劇烈的嘔吐了起來，雖然之前在訓練時他已經看過不少遺體，各種慘烈的死法他都看過，甚至訓練到看完還可以正常的把他的下一餐吃完。  
雖然如此但是勇利卻還沒有親手奪去別人性命的經驗，雖然他知道這是沒有辦法的事情，不論是他們的身份或是當時的情況，在槍枝對著他們的腦袋時，他就沒有選擇，想要活下去那就只能奪走對方的生命，如果不是那人想要殺自己的話…  
雖然這樣的話在勇利大腦裡不斷的重複，似乎是想壓掉那股噁心的感覺，可是當時血液噴濺的畫面卻怎麼樣也無法抹滅，濃重的血味似乎還在鼻息裡面，不管原因為何他終究是殺了一個人，溫熱的鮮血噴濺在臉上冷掉的感覺，噁心倒讓他胃酸翻滾，最後只能抱著馬桶狂吐了起來。  
這時山田大智什麼也沒說的走到了勇利身後，輕輕的順了勇利的背後說道。  
「凡是都有第一次，謝謝你救了小光。」說完他就離開了浴室把整個空間留給了勇利，在他把門關上的瞬間，裡頭傳來了哽咽聲，陰鬱的哭音讓人聽得一陣心碎。  
「勝生先生…他還好嗎？」正在安撫著小光的沙耶子，抱著小光走到了浴室外頭，她輕輕拍了拍懷裡還在啜泣的孩子，一臉擔憂的看向了山田大智，剛才的事情沙耶子雖然也被嚇了一跳，但是她畢竟是雅人的女人，這樣的事情她在過去也經歷不少，也不是第一次看見有人死在面前，在加上人也不是她殺的，心情的平復自然比勇利快很多。  
雖然如此不過沙耶子也明白，這樣的事情對一個普通人來說是多麼難以接受，第一次在槍林彈雨下跟著雅人走時，周遭的煙硝味混著血液的味道，死去的敵人和夥伴，上一秒還在大嫂大嫂開玩笑叫著的青年，下一秒卻成為了冷冰冰的屍體，那一次她也將自己關進了浴室裡痛哭，所以她能想像勇利的煎熬，大概又比當時的自己更多了一點吧！  
然而山田大智只是對著沙耶子搖了搖頭說，「總是得經歷過的。」  
那一次的事件之後，勇利曾經問過山田大智，會不會覺得這樣的自己太過於軟弱不適合成為一個首領，然而山田大智卻是罕見的搖了搖頭說。  
「不把人命當性命看待，對於奪取他人生命沒有任何感觸的人是沒有辦法當一個好老大的！」  
那時的勇利無法明白山田大智的含意，但是現在他卻有點明白了。

回憶就像浪濤捲著勇利的大腦，在小光把盤子裡的菜夾進了勇利的碗裡時他才稍微回過神來，他看著那個九歲大的男孩露出了天真的笑容說著。  
「勇利叔叔在不吃的話就要冷掉了！」  
勇利笑了笑揉了小光的頭一把應了一聲好之後，就把碗裡食物給吃得一乾二淨，自從他救了小光那天之後，這個孩子對他就多了一份敬佩與親近，對於這個孩子的這種行為勇利並不覺得反感，甚至帶給了他陰鬱生活裡一點色彩。  
孩子是這世界的希望與光芒，勇利想起了美奈子老師曾經對他說過的一句話，他想他大概能夠體會吧！  
在這一頓飯之後，勇利將山田大智送上了轎車，揮別了依依不捨的小光後，勇利這才坐上了另一側的後座，接著就跟山田大智一起離開了這棟宅抵。  
在安靜的車上，山田大智看了勇利一眼，語重心長的對著勇利說著。  
「接任儀式的時間已經讓下面的人去處理了，一旦公開勇利你就回不去過去的生活，雖然以前是我半用強硬的態度讓你接下這個位子，但是我還是想問勇利你做好準備了嗎？」  
勇利抬起了頭看了山田大智一眼後又落下了視線，像是什麼也沒有看見、什麼也沒有想，但是山田大智卻知道，那是屬於勇利獨特的哀傷，在他受訓不能表露情感之後，他的臉上表情就淡的可以。  
「叔父那邊也撐不下去了，而我也是一直在為這一天準備，該承擔的我會承擔的。」  
勇利這麼說道，雖然如果可以的話在他的心裡面他希望這一天永遠不要到來，只不過他終究是要面對的。  
看著窗外呼嘯而過的景色，勇利總覺得自己在這樣的世界裡顯得十分的不真實，好像他並不活在這裡，他像是流動世界裡唯一被卡住的一小枚零件。  
在雅人的事件過後，山田大智對於勇利的存在一直很保護，所以知道勇利真實身份的人也不多，除了山田大智自己本身的心腹之外，連他們自家的許多幹部都沒有看過勇利的樣子，更別提對外的其他組織，任何需要出面的場合都還是由山田大智去做，雖然許多人在最近的交易裡可以明顯的感受到勇利的存在，畢竟他處理事情的方式跟山田大智還是有些許的不同，那種可以感覺到對方但是看不到人的狀態，讓外界對勇利更為好奇了。

至於山田大智口裡的接任儀式就是一場幹部的餐會，在餐會上送主菜的時候當任的首領會將組織裡產業的印鑑交付給下一任，在餐會結束後組織產業的負責人就會掛上了新的名字，而交接的儀式也就算結束了。  
沒有什麼轟轟烈烈，也沒有什麼巨大的排場，只是所有人客客氣氣的吃上一頓飯而已，表面上是如此，但在如今的嵐裡面，大概有不少的人在等著蠢蠢欲動，巴結的、居心叵測的，每個人都懷著不同的心思，而被暗殺風險性也同樣的很高，但這也是身為嵐的老大所要經歷，也算是他們上任後的第一個考驗。  
而在繼任儀式結束之後，從此地下世界的各大重要活動都必須由勇利親自出面參加，而他的臉即將成為地底世界裡最值錢的臉之一，同時要面對的還有各路人馬的攻擊、合作以及暗殺。

而在接任儀式的時間在確認下來之後，地下世界開始蠢蠢欲動了，雖然整個消息山田大智都盡量保密到家，但很難是有什麼是密不透風的，況且嵐的第十代一直都是很受到關注的對象，隨著時間越接近，這件事情也就越守不住。  
在幾個龐大勢力的組織首領在接過自家情報人員的消息之後，他們嘴角掛起了一個意義不明的笑容，終於山田大智要從前線退下了，他們實在很期待這個新上任的小首領會帶給他們怎麼樣的驚喜。  
而同時在另一邊的辦公室，銀白短髮的男人看著手裡的卷宗有些心不在焉的坐在辦公椅上，強大的氣勢把這個簡單到不行的椅子坐出了一種總裁的味道，雖然看起來漫不經心的，但是那雙藍色的眼睛卻是非常認真的看著那薄薄的一張紙，那是來自國際警察組織的邀請，而任務的地點就是在日本。

嵐的第十代

看著那少的可憐的資料，男人再度陷入了沉思，到底這個要接還是不接呢？


	3. 重逢的命運

木製的桌面十分簡樸，但卻遮掩不了上等的木材質感，雖然溫潤的木頭觸感讓人有種舒心的感覺，但餐桌上的氛圍卻不是這麼一回事，在不算大的房間正中央上擺了一張長桌，而山田大智就坐在桌子的主位上，勇利則是坐在他的對面，當主菜被端上桌時，山田大智從口袋裡拿出了一個小錦囊，然後從裡頭倒出了公司的印鑑。  
「從現在開始我就把嵐交付給你了，勇利。」山田大智淡淡的說著，邊把印鑑放進了一旁的服務生托盤上。  
這時勇利沉默著不說話，等著服務生走到他身邊時，才默默的把印章給拿了起來，隨後他拿起了桌上的餐刀朝著自己的左手掌心畫出了一道傷口，鮮艷的血液緩緩的順著手腕留下，將整個印章的印面給染的鮮紅，在確保每一個角落都染上了血液之後，勇利這才把印章交還給一旁的服務生，另外還放上了他的個人印鑑，當金屬托盤因為印章放下時發出一聲清脆的聲響後，勇利這才開口說著。  
「我以我的性命、鮮血起誓，不會辜負九代的期待，也不會辜負組織的一切，更不會忘記嵐的初衷，我會用生命來維護組織的權益，並且肩負首領的使命。」  
在勇利說完以後，服務生朝他鞠了一個躬，然後走到了角落的一張桌子面前，此時嵐的首席律師正坐在這個角落，隨後開始辦理起產業負責人更換的文件，連同山田大智手上所擁有的組織產業也都一併一起轉移，當混著鮮血與印尼的印章快速的蓋了下去時，在那一瞬間勇利就成了了嵐的第十代首領，接下來他只需要把這頓飯吃完就算結束了。  
然而事情總是不可能這麼順利，在那些章都蓋完之後，所有人也在吃著自己的主餐時，走廊上卻突然的傳來了不太對勁的聲音，這讓勇利忍不住的轉過頭去看著門口，而右手也悄悄的插進了懷裡摸上那把用來自保的手槍。  
雖然勇利察覺得速度已經很快了，但是他的動作還是稍微的慢了一步，在槍聲響起來的瞬間，包廂的門也同時被撞了開來，當下勇利便快速的拔出手槍對著門口的人開槍，但只來得及射穿對方的手臂，只見那人摀著傷口在地上滾了一圈後閃了開來，而他身後又接連冒出了好幾名帶著槍的殺手，瞬間勇利耽憂的回頭看了山田大智一眼，只見對方的表情堅毅的沒有一絲錯愕，就在這麼一眼，勇利明白了什麼才是自己首先要做的，在情感上他應該要去保護山田大智的安危才對，但此刻他不在是那個十代的繼承人，而是真真實實嵐的第十代首領，所以勇利一個轉身便朝著律師的方向撲去，在子彈把律師的腦袋打成蜂窩前，勇利拽著人往旁邊閃了開來，而本來擺放文件的桌子上瞬間佈滿了彈孔。  
身為嵐的律師，這樣的場面他不知道經歷了多少，在槍戰上沒有什麼貢獻的人至少不能添亂，抱持這樣的想法在第一時間律師就盡責的把文件跟印章給塞進了懷裡，在被拉到地上撲倒時第一個念頭便是趕緊把印章藏進了西裝外套裡的內袋，然後在不妨礙到任何人的情況下悄悄的躲到了角落。  
雖然律師極力的壓低著自己的存在感，但很顯然他手裡的文件跟外套裡的印鑑才是這次攻擊的主要目標，也因此不論他躲到哪裡，仍然有槍口一直都往他那邊瞄。  
這時候的勇利連忙一個翻滾閃過了射向他的子彈，隨後他抓起一張椅子就往對方扔去，當門口聚集的槍手因為飛撲而來的椅子而散開來的時候，勇利的手槍便精準的朝著那些大腦上留下了一個紅黑色的圓洞。  
除了在最一開始突襲所造成的慌亂後，這時在屋內的其他幹部與侍者也反應了過來，當他們紛紛的拿起了手槍反擊後沒有多久，闖進來的槍手都給一一擊斃，而整個室內也橫豎著倒著亂七八糟的屍體。  
這時新鮮的血味混雜著餐桌上的食物味道顯得令人反胃，勇利皺了皺眉直接把躲在角落有些發軟的律師給拉了起來，在這片混亂之下，山田大智仍是那副處變不驚的模樣坐在了他的位子上，此時他的身上還有幾道被子彈劃破的血跡，但他卻像是不在意的坐著絲毫沒有動搖，就好像剛才發生的事情只是小朋友打架而已，完全沒有一點威脅。  
在那之後他朝著勇利看了一眼，眼神裡包含的意思十分的明顯，那像是說接下來的一切就交給勇利自己處理了，因為現在勇利已經是實質上嵐的老大，而他也正式的退居幕後，所以也不便插手組織裡的所有事物。  
勇利看著山田大智明白的點了點頭，目送護衛將山田大智送離開之後，就開始了善後的工作，致於那些地上的遺體也請了專門處理的人給運走了，在第一時間勇利想的不是把這些屍體給處理掉，而是送到了某處的停屍間做了詳細的檢驗，以勇利的判斷來說，這些人不可能是隸屬其他家族底下的人，畢竟這樣要查就太容易了，所以大概很有可能是對方請來的殺手，而以這個規模來說，看起來像是有組織的殺手集團，在這樣的集團下，通常他們底下的殺手都有一些可以查的到的線索，所以他只能先從這是哪間殺手公司來開始追查了。

在把這一些安排下去之後，勇利也私下派人去觀察了當天在場的一些幹部事後反應，他跟雅人最大不同的是他並不是很早就在組織裡頭活耀，對許多人來說他只是一個名不經傳的勝生家血脈，雖然他從五年前就開始學習組織裡的事情，到目前為止也沒出過什麼大事故，但是勇利的做法相比雅人之下保守了許多，有些利潤自然也會比較低，雖然那都是能讓他們沒有什麼危險就能做好的生意。  
但是這對有些人來說還是不太能接受，畢竟比起低風險，他們更在意高利潤，另外勇利對於組織能做跟不能做的生意也有控管越來越嚴格的趨勢，雖然基本上他們做的事情大多是違法的，但是在地底世界有地底世界的秩序，在黑色的世界裡若是太肆無忌憚，先不論會不會成為其他家族的眼中釘，光是政府與警察方面就會受到不少的關注。  
像他們這樣的地底世界與世界的光明處是處於一種很微妙的關係上，有光明就有黑暗，這世界是不可能沒有惡意的存在，所有的東西都是一體兩面的，他們維持著底下的秩序，而表面的秩序則是由警方跟政府來維持，他們處於一種平衡而世界才得以正常運作。  
剛開始進入組織的時候，勇利其實也很難接受這類的事情，但是當山田大智對他說，當你掌握了世界的黑暗，那麼你就可以掌控他不往你討厭的方向前進時，這句話在之後帶給勇利許多的感觸，也讓勇利決心的將組織給管理好，因為掌控住世界的黑暗面，某種程度來說和他原來的夢想也有異曲同工之妙，這樣想來勇利就不覺得那麼難受了。

隔天在勇利的書桌上攤開了一份那幾個殺手的報告，而邊上的牛皮紙袋了放著的是律師處理好更改完負責人的文件，他揉了揉太陽穴，意外的覺得有些頭疼，在書桌的另一角還擺著一張黑色的邀請函。  
殺手的報告書裡寫著這些殺手都是隸屬於一個叫索羅門的組織，這個組織裡最著名的是有七十二個人繼承了七十二柱魔神的稱號，至於怎麼發現的便是在其中一個人身上找到了刻有局部阿加雷斯圖案的刺青，這代表他是現任阿加雷斯的繼承人之一，當通過考驗之後，就可以得到了完整的刺青圖騰，但很顯然這位殺手是永遠也完成不了他的任務了。  
看著報告裡的那張殘缺的刺青圖案，勇利把其中一名下屬給喊來，他頭也不抬的只淡淡的說了一句。  
「讓人把刺有阿加雷斯圖騰的那塊皮膚割下來，送去給索羅門，剩下的屍體該怎麼處理就怎麼處裡吧。」  
「十代是要給索羅門一個警告嗎？需要屬下去交涉他們的客戶名單嗎？」被叫來的青年恭敬的問著。  
「不用了，你要了他也不會給，就算你把他們的總部給踹了他也不會給你的，因為他只要洩漏了一個客人的資料，那麼他也就不用在殺手世界立足了。  
「我明白了，那麼關於酒會的邀請函十代看過有什麼問題嗎？」  
在下屬的提醒後，勇利又想起了桌角那張幾乎都要被他遺忘的邀請函，那是由嵐所舉辦的酒會，也可以當作是大型的聯誼會，是每任首領繼任後都會舉辦的，雖然只是個不成文的規定，但這是一個很好重新與各家族建立起關係的時刻，所以不用勇利吩咐，他的下屬們早就為他做好了安排，現在就只差讓勇利看過後沒有問題即可。  
「就照你們規劃的去做吧。」勇利回答道，臉上的表情看不出是滿意還是不滿意，他只是揮了揮手示意著對方可以離去了。  
然而就在這時勇利沒有想到的是這個酒會直接成為了他往後人聲巨大改變的開端。

在上次的事件發生之後，契萊斯帝諾一從美國談完生意回來，就直接提升了勇利身邊的護衛，雖然被一群人圍繞的感覺，勇利並不覺得太好，但是整個組織裡除了山田大智之外，最能撼動勇利甚至是壓制勇利的就只有契萊斯帝諾了。  
因為契萊斯帝諾是除了是將勇利帶回組織的人之外，實質上也是勇利的教官，勇利所有關於用槍的知識，以及許多這世界的生存法則，大部分也都是契萊斯帝諾教給他的，所以說契萊斯帝諾是勇利的教練或老師一點也不為過。  
雖然勇利對契萊斯帝諾的作法有些反對，但是看著對方是真的關心自己，並且也是自己的教練兼老師的狀態下，勇利也只能隨著對方去了。  
而另一方面在勇利在派人把那塊皮膚送去索羅門時，勇利也問了披集能不能破解對方的電腦防火牆，試圖黑出最近的顧客名單來。  
但索羅門徳防火牆也不是裝好看的而已，短時間內拿不下整個顧客資料的披集顯得有些煩躁，看著自家友人難得露出了一臉困擾的模樣，勇利覺得比起自己的笑臉，這張臉才更是要拍下來好好收藏才對。  
「要是不行的話就先休息吧！披集。」  
勇利邊說邊在披集的桌面放下了一杯熱茶，順道看了一眼那張L形狀的桌面，在那張桌子上十分誇張的擺著三台電腦螢幕，而整個一片黑的畫面裡只有一些英文字及數字在亂竄，看得勇利都忍不住發出了小小的嘆息。  
「什麼不行！我只是需要點時間而已！」這時的披集很顯然的槓上了索羅門的防火牆，他抓了抓頭髮正在思考自己是哪個環節出錯了，然而不等他想完勇利卻拉了拉披集的手臂然後說道。  
「下禮拜的酒會，披集你也一起去吧！反正電腦跑這些東西也是需要時間的。」  
一聽到酒會時，披集的臉都亮了起來，這種能夠湊熱鬧的活動他怎麼可能會錯過，本來他就想問勇利這件事情了，只是沒想到在他還沒有開口前，勇利就問他要不要去參加。  
「好啊！勇利，我要去！」披集笑的燦爛，就像是個等著去遊樂園的孩子，而這樣的笑容讓勇利覺得這酒會似乎也沒那麼糟。

在酒會的當天，就算勇利不想也必須換上了高級的西裝，而山田大智甚至還給他找來了一整組打理形象的團隊，這讓勇利有些哭笑不得，不同於過往散下了的頭髮跟眼鏡，勇利這次特地戴上了隱形眼鏡，頭髮還整個往後梳，呈現出一種過去所沒有的銳利氣息，但同時也被一旁的披集笑說看起來十分的性感，對此勇利並不打算發表意見。  
雖然披集笑了勇利一番，但是到了這個場合，他自己也免不了要將頭髮往左右整齊的梳了過去，配上他那張黝黑爽朗的臉，竟多出了一種說不出的斯文的味道。  
於是穿戴整齊的兩人，在酒會正式開始以前，就先踏進了會場裡面，他們手裡拿著盤子裝了一些食物安靜的吃著，但看似平凡不過的兩人，卻悄悄的打量起整個會場。  
「這裡的監控畫面有死角嗎？」勇利邊說邊問著。  
這時披集抬頭看了一下監視器的位子後說道。  
「前面的二根柱子後面，還有往左邊通到的角落，看起來應該都照不到，除非有設置隱形的監視器，阿！這個好好吃。」披集邊吃邊說，邊將覺得不錯的點心又放進了盤子裡，相比之下勇利的盤子就空曠了許多，看了一眼友人可憐的可以的盤子，披集忍不住開口的問著。  
「勇利你不吃嗎？」  
「我在節食。」勇利嘆了一口氣說著，他從以前就是易胖體質，就算是當體育選手時需要大量運動受訓，他還是得控制自己的食量，更別提現在他運動的時間又少了很多，前幾日還被設計師威脅在不瘦身那些訂製的西裝都要穿不下了，然後還被配置了一大堆的營養低熱量的食譜。  
雖然成為組織的首領不一定要有模特兒的那種身材，但是健康以及身體的靈巧度還是很重要的，畢竟誰也無法預測下一秒會發生什麼，拖著笨重的身體就算想反擊也會是一大困擾，在過去雅人甚至還有超標準的八塊肌，對此勇利只覺得老大在某種意義上也還真是很難當阿。  
「你覺得那天儀式上派殺手去殺你的人，會在今天出手？」突然之間披集像是想到什麼般的開口問道，他覺得勇利不是沒有原因的就不帶護衛、不表露身分的在會場裡亂晃，什麼在剛開始還不引人注意的時候，先多吃點東西墊胃的說法他才不相信。  
「很有可能，對方大概不太希望我繼承首領的位子，顯然我上位後對他的生意一定會有影響，既然如此他應該更不希望我跟其他家族建立良好的關係，而這個酒會又是公開提前邀請的場合，怎麼想再也沒有比這更適合的時機。」  
「勇利你該不會…」披集雖然話沒說完，但是他大概已經猜出勇利想要做些什麼。  
勇利卻是笑了笑沒有正面的回答披集的話，只是淡淡的說了句，「我需要一點私人的空間。」  
瞬間披集就明白了自己的猜測是對的，他沒有多說什麼的只是盯著勇利看，然而手上叉子的動作卻顯得有些心不在焉，安靜了一會披集這才開口說著。  
「小契肯定不會喜歡的。」  
「我知道。」勇利笑著說完把手上的餐盤放下，改拿了一杯香檳就往披集剛才說的死角走去。  
「香檳不要喝太多！」看著勇利離去的背影，披集只能提醒般喊著，他可沒有忘記勇利的酒品不算太好，雖然因為需要契萊斯帝諾有特地訓練過勇利的酒量，但是披集不會忘記勇利酒醉的樣子實在是不太好說。

當勇利端著一杯香檳走到了某根柱子下面時，他的存在感薄弱的可以，一般人大概也不會想到要特別前來搭訕他，如果按照勇利的推論，那天的幹部裡面肯定有人不想要他接這個位子，雖然殺手不一定是對方直接請來去暗殺他的，但是勇利覺得在那天之後對方應該沒有少把他的資訊給透露出去，所以勇利在等，在人群當中若有人能準確的找到他的話，那麼八成就能確認那天儀式裡有人正把他的消息往外洩漏。  
接任第十代位子，勇利並不擔心自己的資訊外漏，因為當他走上台面那一刻起，這種事態便是無法制止的，所以他並沒有那麼介意，但是他一定要找到是誰透漏消息，因為這人即有可能會帶給自己來非常大的危險，但至於要不要剷除對方得先等知道對方是誰才能做決定。  
就在勇利假裝心不在焉的轉動手上的香檳杯淺酌了一口時，披集已經悄悄的走到了勇利的視線死角，代替他的友人防守他的弱點，同時也打量著周遭人的態度與表情，這時他的動作跟勇利配合的極好，沒有一定的默契和信任是做不來的，但很顯然他們對彼此的信任度很充足。  
就在勇利不知到第幾次轉動杯子時，他的表情突然僵硬了起來，這時在左邊通道的死角裡走出了一名服務生，向後梳的金色油頭是在平常不過的髮型，綠色的眼睛讓人想起了翡翠的顏色，雖然綠色眼睛是比較少見的瞳色，但那也不是什麼特殊或者不自然的顏色，但是勇利卻覺得那雙眼睛的主人應該不是那個樣子。  
而對方刻意曬成小麥色的肌膚此時顯得十分陽光有活力，但是勇利彷彿能看穿那遮掩底下的白皙膚色、藍色眼睛和那頭銀白色的短髮，即便對方染了頭髮的顏色，帶了變色的瞳片甚至還刻意改變了膚色，但勇利就還是能認的出他來，明明他的轉變已經達到除非是很熟悉的人仔細去看，不然還辨識不出來的地步，在這樣的偽裝下在加上他本人的訊息已經不對外流放的關係，一般人根本不會有人認得出他來或者知道他是誰，很顯然對方也是這麼的想著，然而他卻錯估了，在當了他十幾年的粉絲面前，在加上有人幫他用非法管道下收集而來的現況照片之下，就算他的樣貌再怎麼改變，勇利還是可以從氣場跟肢體動作上認出他來。

維克多…？為什麼？  
勇利的大腦在認出維克多時就已經炸了開來，甚至讓他緊張的多喝了幾口手裡的香檳，一瞬間漂亮的水晶杯裡已經空到倒不出任何一滴香檳出來。  
然而就在勇利還沒想清楚恍神的這一瞬間，幾個動作有些不自然的人就往他的方向湊了過去，在一旁的披集看著勇利呆住的樣子有些心急，他並不認為勇利會因為緊張或害怕而愣住，就在他想勇利一定是發現了什麼，而且這件事情還非同小可時，他順著勇利的視線看去，這時在勇利視線的盡頭出現了一名金髮的男人，看著勇利盯著對方看的模樣，披集一瞬間在想難道這人是什麼重要關鍵人物嗎？  
就在披集忍不住朝著對方多看幾眼時，他只覺得那是一張長的很好看的臉…但是…等等…瞬間，披集總覺得好像有哪裡不太對，就在他又更仔細的看向對方時，忍不住的換披集倒抽了一口氣。  
維克多‧尼基福羅夫！為什麼他會在這裡？  
然而這震驚也只帶給披集幾分鐘的走神，當他回過神來時，勇利周遭的好幾個方位都默默站了不同的人，雖然他們掩飾的很好，但是勇利除了剛才走神了一瞬間之外，其餘時刻對於其他人的行為舉止、離開又回來的腳步敏銳的不得了，他默默的垂下了視線，假裝自己沒有發現，確又在對方往自己這裡靠攏時，突然的閃身離開。  
那突如其來的快速移動讓對方愣了一秒，在察覺到自己行動已經暴露之後，那人顯然也不打算繼續遮掩了，緊接下一秒他便從黑色的西裝服裡掏出了一把手槍，在那一刻勇利的眉頭皺了一下，雖然是預料中的情景，但說好的不帶槍的酒會果然漏洞很大，不過他自己也沒有遵守這項規定就是了。  
當勇利側著身子閃開了射向他的子彈時，這一槍響除了造成了酒會裡的騷動，也無可避免的子彈射中了他身後的男性，在對方的白襯衫染起血跡的同時，他身旁的女伴開始尖叫了起來，頓時整個酒會亂成一團。  
推擠逃生的人們開始都往出口的方向擠去，安全維護的保全人員則是逆著人流湧了進來，同時還有各家的護衛在聽見槍響時也紛紛闖了進來保護自家老板及首領，當然還有更多其心可議的人混了進來，整個會場裡開始槍聲大作，一片混亂。  
在勇利不知道閃過第幾發子彈時，他的額頭上冒出了薄薄細汗，幾縷亂掉的瀏海垂了下來黏在了額頭上，他邊調整著呼吸邊往安全的方向移動，同時也朝著對方的方向反擊了好幾槍，而紅色的地毯上也染上了一大片暗紅的痕跡。  
在契萊斯蒂諾帶領著護衛隊進來之後，勇利卻悄悄的退到了一旁，然後觀察著酒會裡的慘狀，他正在心裡面盤算著幾個名單時，他卻一瞥正好看見了維克多被人群卡著無法脫身的情形，這時後的維克多也不好有太大的動作，在加上他當時的位子並不太好，甚至還有幾個女賓哭哭啼啼的拉著他，這讓他逃脫的動作更加的艱難。  
於是勇利先是閃身穿越人群來到了披集的身邊，讓對方幫他注意著周遭的情況及事後幫他調閱監視器資料之後，便連忙的抽身離開整個酒會中心，這時帶有些許疑惑的披集在看見勇利前進的方向時，瞬間就都明白了。  
只見勇利逆著人流在開了幾槍後竄到了維克多的身邊，他的表情緊繃看起來像是被這一切給嚇壞的樣子，但是只有他自己心裡明白，那是他面對維克多時才有的緊張。  
「要…要幫忙嗎？」勇利鼓起勇氣有些結巴的說著，舌頭彷彿都不是自己的般打結。  
這時在聽見一個聲音這麼問他的瞬間，維克多便朝著對方的方向看了過去，只見對方的神色有些緊張似乎並不是很能適應這樣的場面，雖然如此但他手上的槍卻拿的很穩，這讓維克多不禁猜想對方可能是被家族帶出來見見世面的小青年。  
「這…兩位女士…」維克多半帶無奈的說著，眼神也飄向那兩名拼命往他懷裡鑽的女性們，雖然他很喜歡漂亮的女人但前提是不影響他工作為原則之下，這時問他話的青年順著他的視線看了過去，隨後點了點頭表示明白了之後，他又離開了幾步然後拉著一名護衛耳語了幾句話，接著他就帶著幾名護衛一起回到了維克多的身邊。  
就在這時幾發子彈朝著他們的周遭射了過來，那一瞬間維克多感覺自己胸口的襯衫都要被這兩位女性給抓破了，這讓維克多忍不住的想著，與其躲在他這裡倒不如趕快想辦法逃出去才對啊！  
還好當那幾名護衛舉起槍開始反擊之後，隨即用最快的速度撈走了維克多懷裡的女性們，只見對方有些不捨的鬆開了他的襯衫，而臉上的彩妝也都沾染到他的衣服上頭，長長的睫毛顫抖看起來似乎有點可憐的樣子，這讓維克多有些心軟的在對方的頭頂摸了兩下，算是安慰的道別，在維克多做完這一系列動作後，他才發現在他身邊的小青年正用一種眼神發亮的模樣看著他，但隨後又像是想到了什麼而落默的低下頭去。  
「怎麼了嗎？」維克多有些關心的問著，但對方卻只是一個勁的搖著頭。  
「我帶你離開吧！這裡等下…」勇利說到一半沒有把話說完，正確來說他不能把話說完，維克多的身份顯然是不能待在這裡到最後的，等下免不了的事後調查與盤查上很容易就會被發現了身份，但是他卻又不知道該怎麼跟維克多說。  
看著對方吱吱嗚嗚的樣子，維克多馬上就猜想這裡等下大概會有一些家族的恩怨或者鬥爭，繼續留著很有可能會被波及，而對方應該是替他著想才會這麼說，如果是放在往常的維克多身上，說不定他還得先懷疑對方帶他走的目的，但是對於面前那張看起來真的緊張和擔憂下，維克多決定順從對方的指示，一路跟著勇利避開了所有的注目，從監控的死角溜到了一個空蕩的走道。  
在這個走道裡並沒有任何的監控設備，至於這條走道到底是用來做什麼用的，不用特別說維克多大概也猜得出一二，只見這時的勇利指著前方的出口後有些緊張的對著維克多說。  
「你趕緊從這裡出去就可以了，這後邊的小路上也沒有監視器。」  
就在勇利催促著維克多趕緊離開時，不知道為什麼維克多心裡卻產生了一種異樣的感覺，他說不上來為什麼，只是當他回過神時他已經抓住了勇利的手問著。  
「你不一起走嗎？」在維克多說出來的同時，他顯然也被自己給嚇了一跳，而對方也同樣的感到了驚訝，甚至在那張臉還染上了害羞的紅暈，但最後勇利像是想起了什麼後低落的垂下頭搖著，一副被主人拋棄的小狗一樣。  
還好勇利的答案讓維克多忍不住鬆了一口氣，他要是真的跟著自己走的話，那接下來他肯定不好脫身，但在那一口嘆息裡似乎還夾雜著一點惋惜，但是犯過一次失誤的維克多是不會再錯第二次，這一次他真心的跟勇利道謝之後就從這長廊裡離開。

而這也只是他們的開始而已。


	4. 遠方的訪客

送走了維克多之後，勇利又回到了酒會的會場，這時他免不了的被契萊斯帝諾給逮個正著，看著對方一臉生氣的模樣，勇利就知道等會回到住處以後大概要被念了一頓，至於在公眾場合裡，契萊斯帝諾一直很給他面子，所以勇利也暫時的逃過了一劫。  
而當這一切都整頓好了之後，整個酒會也算是毀了差不多，事後得到消息的山田大智似乎對勇利的做法頗不認同，雖然他知道勇利這麼做的原因，也能理解勇利為什麼會選擇酒會做為場地，但卻也影響了勇利在組織裡尚未建立起來的威信，不論是對組織內或外都會有著影響，雖然他也不可否認這也是查清那些傢伙最好的開始，所以山田大智只是表達了一下，認為勇利有些欠缺考慮後就沒再多說些什麼了。  
契萊斯帝諾方面其實沒有很介意勇利是用什麼樣手段來處理，他只是對於勇利中途擺脫了護衛不知上哪去的事情感到生氣，關於這點契萊斯帝諾可不會就這樣算了，畢竟現在算是危險時期，有多少人等著奪走勇利生命的是數也數不完了。  
在勇利該罵的也被罵了，該檢討的也檢討了之後，披集趁著沒有人的時後偷偷的溜到了勇利書房，而這時的勇利正坐在書桌前看著下屬送過來的資料，表面上看起來是這樣，但是披集卻發現勇利手上的文件足足過了好幾分鐘卻還是停在同一面上，很顯然勇利的心早就不在這上頭。  
「在想什麼？勇利。」突然間批集從門口蹦了進去，帶著爽朗卻有幾分探究的表情說著。  
「披集，是你啊！」被披集這麼一喊的勇利似乎有些被嚇到，不過當他發現是披集後又鬆了一口氣繼續說著，「我沒在想什麼，看點資料而已。」  
「但是勇利你已經很久沒翻頁了！」披集打趣的說道，一下子就搓破了勇利的謊言，只見對方有些不好意思的抓了抓頭，這動作彷彿讓披集看見了當年那個靦腆青春的勇利，讓人有一種淡淡的懷念感。  
「被你發現了阿…」勇利有些不好意思的說著，在遇見維克多之後，勇利總覺得好像有什麼在改變，即便他的身分還是一樣，他的大腦還是很清楚的在運作，知道自己要做些什麼、不該做些什麼，而接下來的每一步棋他也都盤算好了，雖然跟原先的計畫沒有相差太遠，但是他就是覺得有哪裡好像不一樣了。  
「我總覺得很像有哪裡改變了，我不是說我們的計畫，計畫本身沒有什麼被影響，我也沒有要更改計畫的打算，可是我就是覺得好像有哪裡不太一樣，我也說不上來。」  
「是勇利你變了。」披集笑著說道。  
「我不覺得我有什麼變。」  
「你變得像以前的勇利。」  
在披集說完這句話後換勇利愣了一下，隨即他露出了一個有些傷感的笑容說著。  
「我很懷念以前的自己。」  
但這樣的傷感也只是一瞬間而已，也許是因為突然的見到維克多，所以讓那些被壓抑住的情感都跑了出來，不過當他繼續的低頭處理起組織的事務後，在加上剛才披集的那一句的感嘆，這讓勇利連忙的將那些情感給收了起來，而那個令人懷念的自己也跟著一起被深埋在心裡。  
「那勇利你接下來打算怎麼做？」這時披集歪了歪頭問著。  
「監視器的紀錄，還有我派人去監視的回報，的確有幾家人的反應很奇怪，不過這也在我的猜測當中，當初雅人的行動裡面就屬他們幾家的影響最大，所以我在猜大概雅人的意外也跟他們有關。」  
「難怪九代剛才只是念你一句就沒有說什麼，我想九代大概也懷疑他們好一陣子了，但是卻沒有什麼實質的證據。」  
「叔父大概還有因為嵐的首領現在是我，所以也不想說太多吧！他就是這樣的一個人。」勇利笑了一下，基本上他對於山田大智在想什麼還是很清楚的，他信任勇利所以也不想干涉太多，即便他不一定認同勇利的作法下，但他仍然是信任的。  
「勇利跟九代的關係真的很好。」這時披集像是有感慨般突然間的說著。  
此時勇利很清楚披集為什麼會這麼說，一般來說如果是像勇利那樣非自願的情況，多數不會跟強迫自己的人處的太好，又或者許多組織裡的前後任首領還不一定處的很好，畢竟權力的轉移跟世代交替都不一定是很和平的進行的。  
「因為叔父是真心的對我好的。」勇利笑著回答，正因為如此他才能對山田大智釋懷，而他也明白這是自己逃脫不了的命運跟責任。  
「不過話說回來…勇利你今天見到維克多很開心吧？還偷偷的把人送去秘密通道在離開。」  
對於披集一臉八卦的模樣，勇利的臉是瞬間紅了一下，在當下的情況因為有點緊急所以還沒有意識到，現在回想起來他曾經離維克多這麼近，一顆心又要不受控制的多跳了起來，而這一次勇利並沒有打算回答披集的話，只想把那時的情景每一分每一秒都刻在心裡面，直到他永遠忘不了為止。

從通道裡離開的維克多，在一條沒有什麼人的小巷子裡拿出了一支手機，簡單的彙報完了剛才發生的事情之後，他就把SIM卡拔了出來，折成了兩半後分別丟到了不同的下水溝裡，然後又把手機格式化丟在了地上接著徹地踩壞後，才把破碎的零件沿路丟在不同的垃圾桶裡面。  
雖然這支手機本身就有做加密的程序，一般人也不太可能破解，但維克多總覺得小心一點也沒什麼不好，接著他順著小巷拐到了一條人煙罕至的馬路上，在路邊的路樹下停著一輛轎車，維克多拿出了口袋裡的鑰匙後就開了車門坐了進去。  
在他進到車裡時，剛才緊繃的情緒才稍微的緩解了下來，他靠在椅背上呼出了一口氣，在確認沒有人在跟著他之後，他才把車開到了一個底層的小區，那是一個看似有些雜亂鄰近著酒店的公寓前，維克多把車停在了一邊的停車場裡，為了避免這台車看起來太過於高調，他在車上弄了許多的刮花還有撞擊的痕跡，雖然這些並不會影響功能，但是維克多可以預想得到這車回到總部後，負責管理設備的人員會露出怎麼樣痛心疾首的表情，但是器具本來就是要已能達到最大目的為效果，放一台太高調的車等於是暴露自己的行蹤，所以維克多表示一點壓力都沒有。  
而當他走進了那個充滿了木頭霉味的公寓時，廉價的木質地板還因為潮濕而發出了聲響，對於有潔癖的維克多來說，這個公寓的環境真的不是很好，但是在執行公務時他也會忍著這一些，還好房間裡的床鋪還算是乾淨，這讓他不致於太過於難受。  
在這一次的行動前，維克多就有預想得到嵐的酒會是會以這樣的形勢收場，酒會前的風聲就不斷也沒看過嵐的十代做些什麼，與其說是酒會不如說是嵐的十代在調查自己組織裡的人還比較準確。  
上一次嵐的內部交接儀式受到了殺手襲擊的事情，鬧的整個地下世界都知道，尤其被暗殺的本人還高調的把殺手皮膚割一塊送回殺手組織，好像是怕別人不知道他被暗殺似的。  
這麼高調的做法，維克多不覺得嵐的十代只是想要恐嚇那間公司而已，更多的應該是想對自己組織裡的人下一個警告，又或者是逼他們有更進一步的動作，雖然在地下世界裡已經有人出高價兜售嵐的十代資料，但那只是一些什麼太大用處的背景與他在嵐的一些決策，而他的長相跟進入嵐以前的生平在台面上還是一個謎，多數人只知道的是他勝生家的後代，而勝生家跟山本家對於家族的隱私一直都做的很保密，在加上他們的支系很龐大更加難以徹查，雖然表面上維克多他們掌握了每一支流裡的中心人物，但是他們實在是太複雜跟龐大，在他們自己願意曝光前很難去判斷到底會是由誰來接管這個位子，尤其是勝生家，他們在多年前就已經淡出了整個組織的運作，這讓他們更不好判斷到底會是由誰來接任。  
所以這次的任務維克多除了要摸清楚這位十代在想些什麼，最主要還要確認對方的長像跟生平，雖然這看起來少的可憐到幾乎沒得查的資訊，但在殺手公司能安排人去暗殺時，維克多就敢肯定在某一些最底層的黑暗地方，有著完整的資訊在流通，只不過想要拿到那筆資訊要花上大量的人脈跟金錢，想著總務處那邊每天跟他說經費不足的模樣，維克多想這大概也是不可行的。  
所以他才打算混進酒會裡，雖然他有想到過會有混戰的產生，但是他可沒想到竟是連嵐的十代還沒出場就發生了混亂，但這大概是因為這場混戰的目的就是嵐的十代關係，很可惜的是當下酒會的人太多太雜，他沒有辦法馬上判斷出可能是十代的人物，而且他站的位子實在是太差了，他明明已經很小心了，卻不知道從什麼時候開始竟然有兩位女士跟在他的身邊，在他想著辦法準備要抽身時槍聲就響了起來，在那當口下他也不好把人給直接推開，這樣做會直接的讓周遭起了疑心，但是帶著這兩個女人還真打亂了他的節奏。  
每當維克多回憶到了這個部分時，那個黑髮的青年的模樣又一次的鑽進了他的腦海裡，不知道為什麼他總覺得那雙眼睛有讓人沉迷的本質。  
他總覺得青年看向他的眼神很乾淨，裡面似乎還夾雜著一種尊敬跟崇拜的眼神，不知道是不是他的錯覺，他明明跟這名青年第一次見面，他卻有種對方對他很了解他的樣子。  
難道是自己的身分曝光了？維克多雖然這麼懷疑，但是又覺得似乎不太可能，因為這些年來政府將他的資料保護的很好，應該不太有流竄的可能，能拿得到他資料的大概也會是很上層的人物，雖然青年能夠叫得動護衛還有帶他走祕密通道的特點，讓維克多覺得對方肯定不是什麼小人物，但真要是上層的人，那雙眼睛怎麼會又如此的乾淨？做的事情也欠缺考量的樣子。  
所以最後維克多猜測那名青年可能是某個上層的兒子，大概是被帶出來見見世面的樣子，在平時他可能是被保護的很好，所以眼神才會這麼乾淨，但是又對比了一下對方冷靜處理事情的態度，維克多認為雖然對方被保護的很好，但是對於地下社會的事情大概也不是不了解。  
不知道從哪時開始，維克多的思考開始往那青年的身上打轉，當維克多意識過來的時候，他愣了一下然後陷入了另一種思考裡。  
他想大概是這個青年太特別了所以才會吸引他的注意力，也才會讓他的思緒跑了調，在這時維克多卻突然意識到，他還不知道對方叫做什麼名子，但也許他們沒有下次見面的可能性了，那時候的維克多是這麼想著。

事情過去了幾天之後，勇利桌上的資料是越來越多，除了當天的事情之外，他還調出了雅人當時的資料做比對，目的就是要確認這些事情的關聯性。  
他記得雅人當初在組織內部還進行處理了一連串的掃蕩動作，那部分的掃蕩是關於組織名下賭場的改革，在嵐的生意裡不乏有許多會館跟賭場生意，但是在嵐創立的初期就有明確說過不能做高利貸生意，那大概是出於勝生家曾因為土財主的惡意債務導致雙親死亡的事故。  
在嵐的理念裡，你自願把錢投進賭博裡花的精光那是屬於個人選擇，但是在賭場裡設立高利貸引誘對方簽下本票，然後又拐騙對方在賭場裡把剛才借貸的錢都賭輸，根本就是把錢借出去又拿回來，接著又收取對方高額借貸利息的無本生意，這樣根本是惡意奪取，而這樣的事情在嵐的組織裡是不能允許的，即便這是一門很好做的生意也不行。  
嵐的觀念在於他做的雖然是黑的生意，不過卻是以一種雙方你情我願的買賣，毒品也一樣，他從不誘拐哄騙對方踏入陷阱，畢竟有這些需要的人多的是，而那些人的錢從哪裡來做了什麼事情他不管，他做的只是最基本的買賣，錢與貨物的交換而已。  
在當年有幾家賭場被查出來有進行高利貸的生意時，就被雅人進行整頓了一番，但看著那些資料勇利很清楚，被肅清的都只是一些替死鬼幹部而已，真正的問題根源卻一直還留著，甚至到如今都還有著影響力。  
更或者勇利覺得繼續往上追查的話，還可以查到那天交接儀式飯局的家族上，而關於這方面的資料山田大智也沒有少他追查多少，但是卻沒有實際下手鏟除大概是因為有著什麼原因，想到這裡勇利不免覺得有一些頭痛。  
在那一天參加的家族總共有十個，分別是橋本、佐藤、清水、伊東、中村、小倉、黑川、栗田、龜井跟影山，其中佐藤、伊東、小倉、黑川跟栗田算是嵐最一開始一起發跡的家族，而影山家則是勝生家一手帶進去嵐裡面的，所以勇利暫時將他進行排除。  
從那場賭場改革裡，勇利發現橋本、佐藤、小倉這三個家族影響最多，因為有問題的賭場幾乎都是在他們的管轄範圍內，而伊東又算是掌管整個組織賭場營運的總負責，而他們四家的態度，從那天襲擊之後也有些微妙。  
橋本家是當中最先離場的，在來是佐藤根小倉一起離開，伊東家則是在離開時的面色有些難看，當天晚上小倉龍之介就去了佐藤圭吾下榻的飯店，而橋本總一郎則是直接開車回去大阪，伊東直人則是入住了組織替幹部準備的酒店，看起來像是沒什麼不適與心虛的樣子，但勇利卻覺得事情不能看做這麼的簡單。  
現在還不適合打草驚蛇，雖然要給予一點壓力但是不能逼迫得太緊，而這就是勇利目前的打算，而在那之後的酒會上，很湊巧的佐藤圭吾、小倉龍之介跟橋本總一郎都沒有參加，他們都是派底下的幹部做為代表前去，雖然這場酒會本來就是各大家族的族長不參加也無仿，許多家族的族長或是一些高級幹部也會因為事物繁忙而不方便參加，但是經歷過之前的事情，這三個家族代表都只派人代表參加就有那麼一點異樣了，但是伊東直人卻還是照常參加，雖然伊東參加了，但同樣勢力範圍跟管轄區在關東區的伊東家，如果本人不親自來參加東京的這場酒會，那麼就顯得更加的引人懷疑，所以對於伊東的參加，勇利並不覺得這就代表伊東直人與這些沒有任何的關係。  
在當天的監控裡面，伊東直人是有被錄到的，雖然單從監控裡的並看不出來伊東直人有什麼不對勁，反而是橋本、小倉跟佐藤家的代表，除了一開始大廳有拍到他們進入會場後，接下來他們的位子就挺維妙的，他們總是站在背對監視器的位子，所以並不能看清楚他們的表情，也很剛好的他們總是站在監視器的邊角，也因此沒有錄的很清楚他們的所有動作，相較於伊東坦然的狀態，這對比怎麼看怎麼奇怪，也許是伊東太坦蕩蕩的模樣，反而讓勇利有一些介意。  
接著是在酒會騷動之後這三家的代表顯得有些慌亂，雖然這時候要是太過於冷靜反而奇怪，不過整場行動裡他們在肅清到一半時就離開，不是選在最一開始的時候逃離，也不是結束後才離開，而是刺殺行動軀於劣勢無法挽回後才離開酒會，這時勇利不得不覺得有些奇怪了，在雅人的事件裡這三個家族倒是藏的很好，怎麼到他這裡反而就有種不掩飾的感覺？  
一種奇怪的違和感一直縈繞在勇利的心頭，他總覺得答案似乎沒有這麼簡單，按了按有些頭疼的太陽穴，勇利覺得在這麼的想下去也理不出個答案，果然要短時間把這些東西挖出來是不太可能的。  
暫時放棄繼續思考的勇利，放下了手上的文件跟資料後，反而拿起了手機開啟了披集傳給他的影片，那是監視器錄到的一小段他跟維克多說話的片段，看著影片裡的自己，勇利覺得那份欣喜又湧上了心頭，明明已經看了無數遍了，但他卻覺得自己怎麼看也看不膩，那種胸口暖洋洋的感覺似乎讓他沒有那麼疲憊，雖然勇利也明白自己的這份崇拜已經到了著魔的地步了，但也許是因為這些日子以來難熬的時候，他都是靠著一份信念撐過去，所以對他來說維克多已經不僅是偶像這麼簡單可以囊括的。  
他是他生命裡最明亮的那一顆星，但是也是距離他最遙遠的一顆星。

在這件事情過後沒幾天，組織顯得異常的平靜，但是勇利並不會就這樣覺得事情就這麼過去了，大家都在等待時機，而那個時機是什麼現在也說不清，連他自己也不清楚再等些什麼。  
不過鏟除這些麻煩歸一回事，組織裡的事物也是要進行處理，也許是家族的交接跟酒會接連出了問題，當年輔佐他們起來也算是他們海外本家的埃斯波西托家族也從義大利捎來了訊息。  
他們兩大家族一直有毒品相關的貿易，還有一些走私物品跟軍火的銷售，這些生意一直都很穩定，雖然雙方在世代交替時，有時候政局晃動下會有些影響，但基本上都還算是沒什麼問題的。  
唯一比較苦惱的是在埃斯波西托家族過於龐大的支系，鬥爭非常的多跟複雜，有時後站錯了位子免不了會受到了影響，要不是嵐是他們深耕已久的亞洲線，在幾次家族鬥爭下，嵐也不一定能挺的住，但是到了現在，嵐也算是不輸埃斯波西托家族的組織，雙方的地位才趨於比較平等，但有鑑於埃斯波西托家族是拉拔他們的家族，在相互對上時嵐多少會比較尊重對方一些。  
而現任的埃斯波西托家族的首領是第十五代，在前些日子跌破了眾人眼鏡上位的，阿爾貝托‧埃斯波西托一直都是旁系裡不起眼的一位，半長微卷的金髮倒是很有歐式浪漫的風情，那雙藍眼睛彷彿會說話似的，在過去許多人對他的印象大概就像個男公關，在女人堆裡很吃的開，而大部分的人也只認為他只會在女人堆裡打滾。  
但是阿爾貝托卻在私下不動深色埋府了許久，當他用手段跟智慧拿下了許多大單的生意下，在其他人才剛開始要警覺提防他時，阿爾貝托已經建構起自己的勢力範圍，他多情但同時他也很狠絕，不該給的情面他多一分也不會給，該給的時候又無比大方，這讓他身後的下屬對他忠心異常，終於在歷時四年的埋伏跟三年的掃蕩建立下，他成功了拿下埃斯波西托家族首領的位子，而這大概是在一年多前的事情，當年對方順利上位時，勇利還用過山田大智的名義送上了賀禮。  
阿爾貝托雖然看起來是個十足的歐洲人，但是他卻對東方的文化跟飲食是十分的喜歡，像阿爾貝托這樣的人肯定不缺錢，東西要送到心坎裡才有用，於是勇利挑選了上好的茶葉以即請人訂製了特別的和服，專人運送到義大利甚至還請老師傅一同過去教導和服的穿法。  
這些如果在其他的家族首領面前大概都是些不入流、不上位的禮物，但卻是很得阿爾貝托的喜好，不得不說在這一點上勇利判斷的很正確，由於在當時勇利很得對方的喜好，生意上的接洽也一直很穩定，所以阿爾貝托顯得對於日本的這條線很放心，但是接連下來的事件似乎讓對方有些擔心，雖然名義上是來日本觀光，但是勇利很清楚阿爾貝托的目的大概是來看看他有沒有能力在這個位子上。  
只要勇利展現出一點軟弱或是沒有什麼生意頭腦的樣子，他相信對方大概對於他們的交易會提出新的合作方式，屆時他們的利潤大概會被壓縮，為了避免這樣的情況發生，在阿爾貝托來的這幾日勇利得小心點不讓之前的事情發生，畢竟要是為了鏟除組織裡的異端導致本來穩定好做的生意流失，那才是得不償失。  
勇利可以不用在乎日本其他家族的想法，但是埃斯波西托的這條線是絕對不能影響到的，雖然嵐的生意越做越多，埃斯波西托的生意也只是一個項目而已，但那畢竟是嵐裡面好做又賺錢的項目，怎麼可以白白的流失掉，雖然他不是組織的命脈，但是卻會影響了嵐的聲譽，所以說什麼勇利也不能把這件事情給搞砸了。  
至此勇利決定暫時先把那些問題家族放置在一邊，專心的處理起阿爾貝托前來日本的事情。

而同時在公寓裡等候了幾天後，維克多也接受到埃斯波西托家的首領阿爾貝托即將前往日本的消息，本來只是簡單探查嵐的十代任務瞬間又複雜了許多，關於阿爾貝托前來日本的目的也成了維克多探查的目標之一。  
埃斯波西托家跟嵐有生意上的來往是政府機關都知道的，但是近幾年來埃斯波西托家都沒有踏進日本過，這一次特地過去不免讓國際刑警組織有些緊張，埃斯波西托家去年才發生動盪，今年嵐又剛接替十代首領，現在兩家會合就怕這地下世界又要掀起了什麼波瀾，於是維克多也就多了這份探查的任務。  
他看著手上剛送來的公文資料，上面寫著阿爾貝托在一個禮拜後會抵達日本，而他抵達日本後的第三天將會公開辦一場酒會，屆時日本的許多地下組織家族都會參加，而那很顯然的就是維克多行動的機會，他看著手上的工作證，隨即收進了特殊的手提箱，而其他的文件在他看完之後便被撕碎扔進了鐵製的垃圾桶內，接著維克多點燃了火柴，將垃圾桶裡的文件都燒得一乾二淨後，這才放心的將灰燼倒進了垃圾袋裡包好，最後整袋垃圾才被維克多拿出去扔進了垃圾間。  
在把垃圾袋丟出去的同時，不知道為什麼維克多又想起了那天酒會的青年，不知道這樣的場合他會不會出現，在這個想法出來的一瞬間，維克多露出了個無奈的笑容，他是不是有些想得多了呢？

要是雅可夫知道了，肯定會把他抓去罵一頓吧！  
維克多忍不住這麼想到，然而這時的維克多卻沒有料想得到，他的直覺還真有這麼準的一天。


	5. 相遇的人們

阿爾貝托的飛機是在傍晚的時候抵達了日本，如果是以前的狀況下也許還不一定需要勇利親自去接機，但是現在的時機敏感，在加上這是他接任以來第一次正式的跟阿爾貝托接觸，所以勇利便決定親自去接機。  
這時勇利站在機場出口處，他的身邊還跟著幾個穿著黑色西服的高挑男子，驚的一旁的路人都繞道而行，這場面讓勇利有些無奈，在他身邊的這些護位都是山田大智早年就替他安排的，雖然以下屬來說是非常能幹並且不會問些不該問的問題，並且是勇利十分能信任的部下，但是這些下屬只要到了公眾場合總是會繃著一張臉，而臉上的面無表情還不是主要的問題，畢竟這樣的人也不少，主要是那一身無法遮掩的肅殺的氣氛，就像是怕人不知道他們是做什麼生意似的，一臉從血裡舔過來過的氣息，硬生生的產生一圈真空的隔離層，彷彿在他們幾步之外的空氣都被消耗殆盡，關於這點勇利曾經也跟他們說過，但那一張殺氣騰騰的臉實在是改不了後他也就不再說了。  
以往如果是這樣的場合下，勇利並不會選擇帶他們出來，畢竟這實在是太過於顯眼了，但是經過前幾次的暗殺事件後，不用山田大智特地交代，這幾名護衛把手上的工作交給可以信任的下屬之後，就自顧自發的做起了勇利的貼身護衛，過去他們是在地下世界的重大場合才會這麼的形影不離，但如今即便是在日常活動他們也不敢大意，更別提今天還是去接阿爾貝托的機，這讓他們說什麼也不願意離開勇利的身邊，對此勇利也不想拒絕下屬的好意就帶著出去了，只不過當勇利好不容易熬到了阿爾貝托的飛機落地後，阿爾貝托走出了海關看見了這樣的場景時，那雙彷彿帶著桃花的眼睛裡止不住的笑意讓勇利不免有些尷尬。  
相比勇利那一群護衛殺氣很重的穿著，阿爾貝托則是穿了一套淺灰色的西服，而歐洲人挺拔的身形把西服襯得很好看，束起來的微捲金髮很有異國浪漫，雖然他身後的護衛穿的也是深色的西服，但是人家穿起來就有總在時裝舞台走秀的味道，一比起來勇利就覺得他們實在異常的嚴肅，所以這大概也是阿爾貝托再看見他們時忍不住笑出來的原因。  
面對阿爾貝托的笑聲，勇利內心尷尬了一下，但表面仍是處變不驚的露出了一個友善的笑容後伸出了右手。  
「歡迎你們來，阿爾貝托‧埃斯波西托先生，我是勝生勇利。」  
在一聲招呼下，阿爾貝托這才收斂起他的笑容，他一手握上了勇利的手笑著答道。  
「叫我阿爾貝托就可以了，很高興見到你，勇利。」  
對於阿爾貝托的自來熟，勇利並沒有覺得好或不好，雖然阿爾貝托表現的很親切，但是勇利並不會因此覺得阿爾貝托這人會很好說話。  
然而出乎勇利意料之外的是，他沒有想到當阿爾貝托說完沒有多久，對方卻是故意握著他的手用力的一拉，將他拉個個措手不及，雖然被拉的當下勇利有注意到了，但是礙於對方的身分，勇利還沒想好該怎麼反應下，他就被阿爾貝托迅速的抱了一把，而這也順利的讓勇利那張沒有太多表情的臉裂出了不自在的模樣。  
「阿爾貝托？」勇利不自覺得帶著疑問喊了一聲，但回應他的卻是阿爾貝托的笑聲。  
「那個和服禮物我很喜歡，是你準備的吧？」  
在阿爾貝托這麼說的時候，勇利才反應過來對方說了什麼，雖然對於這突如其來的擁抱覺得有些不太適應，但勇利還是給對方一個禮貌性的回擁。  
「你怎麼知道是我安排的？」在擁抱過後勇利忍不住的開口問著，當時的禮物用的還是山田大智的名義，所以勇利對於阿爾貝托知道準備禮物的是自己這件事情上稍微有些在意，在阿爾貝托上位以前他跟山田大智是有一些接觸，但是並不多，可以算是禮貌性上的互動，所以不管是對於他或是山田大智都應該不是很熟悉才對，怎麼會這麼輕易的就察覺挑選禮物的是自己呢？  
如果不是阿爾貝托的判斷力驚人，那麼就是勇利身邊有人跟阿爾貝托很熟悉，而且還會透露自己的資訊給對方。  
雖然在當時幫阿爾貝托挑選禮物不是什麼重大需要隱瞞的事情，但是那時候的勇利在組織裡還算是很隱密的身份，知道這件事情的人基本上都不多，雖然熟悉山田大智的人一看就知道這肯定不是出自山田大智的安排，但要知道是勇利準備的就不是一件很簡單的事情。  
雖然勇利表面上沒有什麼表情，語句也非常的一般，但是同樣是一個組織的老大，對於勇利的想法會有什麼，阿爾貝托倒是很輕易的就可以察覺到了，他笑了笑然後說著。  
「以前我替過去的老傢伙打理那些每年送來的禮品時，山田大智送的東西雖然也很符合那人的喜好，不過他走的都是實用主義路線，不然就是有保值效果的或者是跟生意有關的東西，當然勇利你送的和服看得出來是很高級的訂製品，不過確比較像是符合我個人的喜好特色。」  
這句話之後，勇利大概就明白了自己是哪裡不一樣了，的確以山田大智的作風來說送訂製和服，除了花費了大量的金錢外還要耗費許多時間，在加上還得特地送一個和服師傅過去幫忙，這實在是麻煩了許多，而且要是弄個不小心沒送到心坎裡，這整個的努力就算白費了。  
如果是以山田大智的性格來說，大概會送一些傳統的字畫或古文物，放著把玩欣賞，這些禮物若是送的不得心，將其轉手買賣至少也會是一個高價的收藏品，所以阿爾貝托如果研究過山田大智這人的話，很快的就會發覺他們兩人之間送禮的差異。  
勇利不是不懂山田大智的安排，其實在一開始山田大智也有給過他這樣的建議，只不過勇利覺得，像阿爾貝托那樣的人實在不能以常理的方向去思考，很顯然那一次他判斷對了，比起有價值的收藏品阿爾貝托大概更在乎他的喜好。  
「就算是這樣你怎麼知道是我？」  
「本來我不確定，但是我想山田大智肯定會把挑選禮物的這件事留給他的接任者去做，畢竟這種事情做得好將來可以在我面前討一點情面，做不好反正他也要退下了，擔下來就好，除了這點之外，看到勇利你我就更確定是你挑的了。」  
「為什麼？」  
阿爾貝托前面說的話勇利可以理解，如果是他的話他也會這麼判斷，但是為什麼阿爾貝托看到自己後就更能落實這樣的想法？關於這一點勇利道不知道自己是哪裡露餡的，還是說前面只是阿爾貝托想試探一下自己，但他卻一下子就把答案揭漏了。  
對此勇利並不覺得有什麼不好，反正這也不是什麼好不能說的事情，所以打從一開始勇利就沒有再提防這個話題，自然也就比較容易順著對方的話去做回答。  
「因為勇利你是個美人啊！」  
但很顯然阿爾貝托的回答不是勇利所猜測的麼樣，於是當聽到意料之外的答案時，勇利那張不顯露太多情緒的臉，第一次表情崩裂了。

撇除剛才的小插曲整個接機的過程算是非常的順利，甚至在之後的晚飯也吃得非常的愉快，如果忽略掉阿爾貝托的各種調笑的話。  
勇利第一次覺得如果說他有什麼應付不了的人，阿爾貝托肯定可以當上第一位，他的報告裡是有阿爾貝托女人緣很好、也很會跟女人調笑的資料，但是物件換成自己時就變得很奇妙了。  
雖然勇利也不是沒有受過這方面的應對訓練，甚至在面對一些接待小姐時，他還可以禮貌性的回應著任何的調情，用四兩撥千金的方式讓對方盡量保持在一個還算禮貌的階段，如果是遇到一些目標對象為男性的男客戶，對於對方的各種意圖他也可以處理的很好，但是阿爾貝托顯然不在這些行列裡面，他表現得很溫文爾雅，但是又很常在字句裡說一些讓人不知怎麼回應的話題，甚至還適時的增加了一些肢體動作，有時候勇利覺得阿爾貝托是不是離自己太近了一些，每當他坐離開一點後，阿爾貝托又會用各種不同的方式靠了過來，久了之後勇利也就隨他去了。  
而在招待會所裡，阿爾貝托跟會所裡的小姐倒也是調笑得不亦樂乎，以客觀的論點來說勇利覺得阿爾貝托的確是個風情萬種的男人，大概就像是那種美劇裡會出現的上層公子哥的感覺，反而少了一個家族首領該有的肅殺氣息。  
但是如果因此把阿爾貝托當作是個好說話的人那可就大錯特錯了，雖然阿爾貝托跟他的下屬互動很隨意，但仔細的看的話還是可以發覺雙方有道不能跨越的界線，分寸到哪裡他們都掌握得很好，在加上即便是在玩樂的過程中，阿爾貝托還是會抽出時間會看一下手機，甚至以他回訊息的表情來看，就算是現在阿爾貝托也仍然保持腦袋清醒的處理著某些事情，而在那張笑臉的背後，勇利相信那會是一顆比任何人都埋的要深的心。  
「我醉了，勇利！你們這裡的香檳太好喝。」  
當阿爾貝托再次的這麼說著後，他一臉毫不在意的把頭枕在了勇利肩膀上，這時勇利並不相信這男人是真的醉了，他的語句還很清晰，他的眼睛還很明亮，所以勇利認為應該是阿爾貝托對於這個場合感到無趣了。  
「我送你回酒店吧。」勇利淡淡的說著，邊把那個聲稱自己喝酒醉的傢伙扶了起來，他絲毫不介意對方像無賴一樣掛在自己身上的行為，就在勇利要將阿爾貝托送回專門接送他的車上與他的護衛一起時，阿爾貝托卻極其不配合的扒著勇利不放，最後勇利只好無奈的改把人塞進了自己的車裡。  
在他正準備把阿爾貝托扶進車裡時，他發覺阿爾貝托正朝著自己的護衛們看了一眼，而勇利自然也沒有錯過阿爾貝托微小的一個點頭後，他的護衛們就一臉什麼也沒有的坐進了他們本來就要坐的車輛，看到這一幕，勇利也識趣屏退了自己的護衛，只留下了開車的那個後，就一起坐進了轎車的後座裡。  
「我喜歡聰明的人，勇利。」  
在車子發動時，阿爾貝托清明著雙眼對著勇利這麼說著。  
「阿爾貝托你有話想跟我說吧。」  
對於勇利的問題，阿爾貝托朝著勇利看了一眼然後輕聲笑道。  
「現在…沒有。」  
阿爾貝托雖然說沒有，但他說的的是現在，而勇利當然也沒有忽視掉這一點，也就是說要不是現在時機還沒有到，不然就是阿爾貝托認為現在的勇利還不足以讓他說出來，很顯然的勇利明白自己是屬於後者， 就如同阿爾貝托在觀察他一樣，他自己也同樣的在觀察著對方。  
對此勇利不會覺得沮喪或者是其他什麼，要是太過於輕鬆放心，對勇利來說不見得是什麼好事，而在這短短幾句話後，兩人就沒有再繼續開口說話，只是靜靜的坐在車上一路到了飯店為止。  
雖然勇利明知道阿爾貝托沒有醉，對方也幾乎是沒有在假裝，但是勇利還是順著對方的意思將人送進了房間裡頭，最後好不容易當勇利將一切都處理完之後，他只覺得這比處理組織上的生意還累。  
而在他離去沒有多久，坐在床緣邊的阿爾貝托卻露出了一個意義不明的笑容，隨後撥起了一通電話說著。  
「他比我想像中的可愛許多。」

當處理完這一切回到了住所時，勇利只覺得有些頭痛的揉了一下太陽穴，不得不說阿爾貝托恰巧是他最不會應付的那種人物，想著對方還得在日本待上一個多禮拜勇利就覺得有些心煩意亂，但同時這也是一個很好的機會，一個穩固他首領形象的時機。  
雖然嵐已經是個幾乎不輸埃斯波西托家族的組織，但是由於早年的影響，多數他們的家族派系也還是很看重埃斯波西托家族的想法，所以勇利要先得到阿爾貝托的支持，然後他就可以放手去處理組織裡的那些不太聽話的人。  
雖然事情的走向多少有因為阿爾貝托的來訪而有影響，不過沒有什麼計畫是永遠不會變的，因為有太多無法避免的因素是沒辦法察覺得到的，所以要隨著變化來調整自己的計畫是一個首領最基本的能力，也因此對於這些改變勇利並沒有很放在心上。  
在接待會館時，勇利多少也被阿爾貝托灌了不少的香檳，那些香檳的份量對勇利來說還不到會醉的地步，基本上來說勇利的酒量不算差，但是喝醉之後的酒品可是連勇利自己都不敢想像，他還記得在他第一次喝醉之後，隔一天山田大智就一臉皺眉的樣子，然後讓他接受了長時間的酒量訓練，為的就是避免勇利在那些應酬裡喝醉了酒。  
當年他喝醉後被拍下來的影片他還記得很清楚，光是回想起來勇利自己都想找個地洞給藏了起來，從此不用山田大智特地交代，在喝酒方面勇利自己也會特別得注意。  
但也許正是因為帶點醉意的時候，勇利的腦袋不可制止的想起了那一天的酒會，他跟維克多曾經不到幾步路的距離，他甚至還可以回想起對方身上淡淡的香水味，而那香水似乎跟維克多的個人喜好有所不同，雖然這是他第一次親身見到維克多，但是勇利就是有種感覺，維克多平常用的肯定不是這款香水。  
不是那種溫和、柔和的味道，應該是一種更為冷冽的香味才對，雖然覺得那並不是維克多平時會用的香味，但勇利還是特地去找了那款香水，他還記得當他問起那個味道時，專門打理他穿著的女性還一臉欣慰的勇利終於開竅的表情，她以為勇利終於要好好重視自己的形象，對此勇利並不想解釋太多，只是任由對方一臉興奮的帶他去了一趟香水專賣店，在那整天下來勇利都覺得他的鼻子快要被香氣給熏掉了，但是在那一整天的努力下，勇利也終於找到了那款香水，他像是得到了什麼寶貝的物品般，鄭重的放在了他的書桌上，而這是屬於他跟維克多的微小回憶。  
雖然維克多對勇利來說有種無法說出口的吸引力，但是這從來都不會干擾勇利的思考，這也是山田大智教他最重要的一件事，即便喜歡但是不能影響判斷，所以那一天維克多會來酒會的目的，勇利大概能猜的到，他是來蒐集嵐的十代資料，並且要將這些歸擋進國際警察組織的檔案室裡頭，但是那一天勇利根本沒有時間正式的出場，所以一切都被打亂了，維克多也還不知道自己就是新繼任的十代首領。  
這時的勇利還不知道，對於維克多沒有發現他是十代首領這件事他該感到慶幸嗎？但即便他不希望維克多知道，但總有一天還是會知道的。  
況且勇利相信在那天維克多沒有得到他想要的訊息，他肯定還會再來第二次，而阿爾貝托的酒會就在後天，勇利猜想在那一天維克多肯定會出現。

不過在酒會開始前的日子，勇利很盡責的當了嚮導，帶著阿爾貝托去了一些他感興趣的地方之外，還帶阿爾貝托去看看他們東京台面上的營業項目，至於台面下的，不用勇利特別介紹，他想阿爾貝托大概就了解了很透側了。  
在時間到了酒會當天，勇利帶著護衛去了飯店樓下等著，在阿爾貝托從飯店大廳走出來的時候，勇利有種在看時裝舞台的感覺。  
這時的阿爾貝托穿著一套深色的西服，上頭還鑲著一點銀邊線條，看起來華麗的異常，甚至還有一些復古的味道，這套西裝如果是一般人穿起來的話大概只有種好笑的感覺，但阿爾貝托卻穿出了一種西方貴族的氛圍。  
「我穿起來怎麼樣？」阿爾貝托笑著問了勇利，眼神裡透出一股強大的自信。  
「很適合你，很好看。」勇利淡淡的說著，就算不是講客套話他的確也覺得那衣服阿爾貝托穿起來很好看。  
像是滿意著勇利的回答，阿爾貝托做了個擺手鞠躬的動作，然後瞇了瞇眼笑了起來，接著就跟著勇利一起上了轎車。  
這一場酒會在地底世界來說算是一大盛事，嵐的各個家族代表也都來了，這是既上次酒會以來，勇利首次看見了那些躲著他的家族首長，勇利掃了對方一眼並沒有多說什麼，甚至在對方跟他打招呼時還表現出平時的模樣，一臉的平靜，但是阿爾貝托卻帶著玩味似的看了勇利一眼，雖然勇利在感受倍到阿爾貝托的視線而轉過頭去時，對方很快的就把戲謔的表情收了回去，只是舉起了手上的紅酒杯朝他敬了一下。  
而禮貌性的勇利也回敬了他一下然後抿了一口酒，接著他就去跟其他生意有往來的家族們去打聲招呼，由於上一次的酒會被毀，所以導致許多數人都還不清楚他是誰，但這並不影響勇利去跟對方攀談，畢竟能受邀參加這場酒會的都是有頭有臉的人士，所以能多認識人的話，誰也不會拒絕。  
然而就在勇利剛準備跟一個家族首領打招呼時，一個在會場裡端著酒杯的服務生卻再次的吸引住勇利的目光，雖然一樣是被染成金色的短髮，但是前些日子的回憶跟現在卻是重疊了在一起，那完全是跟那天差不多的裝扮，在勇利確認的當下，他忍不住的往前走了幾步，但就在他快走到維克多面前時勇利卻停了下來。

他這是想做什麼？勇利對著自己問。

一瞬間像是一桶冰水般澆熄了他自己熱情，難不成是要去給維克多機會認出他是十代的首領嗎？勇利對自己冷笑了一下。  
他知道維克多的目的是什麼，也知道自己的資訊在警方那邊越晚曝光越好，但他同時也覺得反正不管怎麼樣維克多總有一天會知道，現在讓他知道又何妨？  
但是最終勇利很清楚，即便他知道維克多總有一天會知道他是嵐的十代，但那又如何？他對維克多來說僅僅也只是那一天酒會碰過一次面的人而已，在被發現的時候也只會嘆息那天沒有從他身上挖出一些情報，就僅僅只是這樣而已，但勇利還是不想親眼看見，當維克多知道自己是十代時會是什麼樣的表情，也許一點表情都沒有，可他就是不想是因為自己想跟他的碰面而讓他察覺到。  
而勇利的這一點小心思，在他前進又停下來之後，很顯然的都被阿爾貝托看進了眼裡，他順著勇利的視線看了過去，在他看見勇利在看誰時眉頭皺了一下，隨即他的大腦裡開始搜索著那張他覺得很像在哪裡看過的臉。

在這時的維克多正好跟一位女性在說話，就在他差不多掌握了一些有關於嵐的情報，想在這場酒會裡找找看能不能看到本尊時，在他的周遭逐漸有人靠攏過來。  
那看似不經意說說笑笑的往裡邊走去，或是朝著服務生討了一杯紅酒、香檳，雖然看起來沒什麼異樣，但是維克多確沒有錯過他們正往自己的方向前進的事實。  
對方如此小心翼翼的動作，維克多可以確定他們是不想驚動這場酒會裡的其他人，甚至可以說是不想讓這場酒會給毀了，上次嵐的酒會才毀了一次，這一次他們替埃斯波西托家舉辦的酒會很顯然的是不能出任何差錯的。  
而這也造就了維克多可以逃跑的機會，在對方小心翼翼的靠近之下，維克多也慢慢的退出了動線之外，在他轉身進通道裡時，他瘋狂的奔跑著，然而就在這時他前方的橫向走道上猛然拐出了另外兩個身影，這時的維克多一點遲疑都不能有的衝了上去，在右前方的傢伙揮起拳頭過來時他蹲低了身子，接著一拳用力打在了對方的腹肌上頭，隨後他舉起了左手擋住了左邊揮過來的拳頭，在接下這拳頭時維克多便覺得手臂有些發麻的疼，在看見對方那個魁武的身型時，他就明白硬碰硬的話很顯然是對自己不利，於是他一腳踹向了對方的膝蓋，而那位子踩的很巧妙，一瞬間就讓人痛的半蹲下身子，然後他又站直了身軀狠狠的打向右側的人臉上，瞬間對方的嘴角落下了一點鮮血，接著整個人就因為作用力而向後方的牆面倒去，趁著這個空檔，維克多快速的穿越，但他實在是有些小看了這些人的耐打能力，在他剛跑過去沒多久，一股力量猛然的拉扯著他的左腳，在他回頭看時，只見那因膝蓋痛而半跪在地上的男子正死死的抓住他的腳。  
當下維克多便一個轉身回踢，奮力的踢在了對方的臉上把人給甩開，在他做完這一系列的動作時，剛剛向他靠攏追捕他的人也都已經追了上來，這時四五個人一起衝進了通道裡頭，把整個空間塞的很滿，在那當下維克多什麼也沒多想，轉過頭來就朝著離他最近的人一推，將他推往後頭其他人的身上阻礙著他們的行動後，便繼續得向前跑去，然而就在他快要跑道出口時，那扇鐵門卻早一步的被開啟，雖然在鐵門打開的時候，維克多便及時的收住了自己的動作，但還是慢了一步，從鐵門後出現的人一拳的打在了他的臉上，他的嘴裡也滲出了一股血腥，被牙齒嗑破的傷口正不斷的冒出一小陀鮮血。  
就在維克多踉蹌了幾步穩住了身子準備突破時，那人卻不慌不忙的從口袋裡掏出了一把槍指在了維克多的腦袋上。  
「我勸你還是乖乖的聽話比較好。」  
在對方說出這句話時，維克多笑了一下，然後舉起了雙手做出了投降的動作。  
「我投降。」  
在維克多投降時，男人的眉頭很明顯皺了一下，雖然他的目的本來就是希望維克多投降，但他本以為維克多還會多抵抗一陣子，卻沒想到對方如此配合的情況下，反而是讓他有些傻了，但這崩壞的情緒也只是一瞬間而已，隨後男人喊了喊後頭的其他同夥，讓他們將維克多的手向後反轉，然後扣了起來。  
而這時在會場裡注意到維克多被夾擊的勇利，當他跑進通到裡時看見的就是這麼一副模樣。

維克多被抓到了！為什麼？  
雖然維克多不一定有生命上的安危，因為殺一個特種部隊的警察是一件很麻煩的事情，但也很難說有不在乎這些事情瘋狂的人，畢竟維克多的身份對地下世界來說恰巧是最惹人厭的。  
如果今天抓到維克多的是自己安排的護衛，那麼勇利還好處理，但是顯然這些人勇利並不認識，這些人大概是他底下家族的安排，然而更重要的卻是…他現在該怎麼辦？

維克多被抓到了，他該怎麼處理？  
這時候的勇利還沒有一個底該怎麼做。


	6. 一方的凝望

就在勇利站在通道邊的角落上想著該怎麼處理這個情況時，阿爾貝托不知道在什麼時候就來到了他的身邊，當阿爾貝托輕輕的拍了一下勇利的肩膀時，勇利還慣性的差點要做出反擊的動作，但在他看到人是阿爾貝托後才趕緊的停了下來，平常時的勇利並不會這麼的敏感，不會連判斷都還沒下就直接攻擊，也許是因為維克多在他不知道的情況下被做這樣的安排，勇利不禁對整個酒會產生了高度的防備，為什麼有人可以在他的眼皮底下做這些事情？  
「嚇到你了？」阿爾貝托看了一眼勇利剛剛躲開的肩膀，以及差點舉起的右手後，淡淡的問了這麼一句。  
「不好意思，反射性動作而已。」勇利不動聲色的回答，但隨即又覺得阿爾貝托會過來這裡實在有些奇怪。  
「你怎麼會來這裡？阿爾貝托。」  
面對勇利的提問阿爾貝托只是笑了一下說著。  
「那個是維克多‧尼基福羅夫，俄羅斯冰雹特種部隊的名人啊！」  
「你知道維克多？」  
「曾經碰過幾次，所以知道，說到這勇利你不也知道維克多？」  
這句提問讓勇利的內心警鈴大作，一般情況下而言嵐跟冰雹特種部隊並沒有什麼接觸，而且維克多進行的國際警察任務還幾乎都是歐洲線的區塊，在加上維克多的資訊在台面上是查不到的，除非某些特別原因而去關注這個人，不然一般不會知道維克多是誰，尤其是在雙方沒有接觸過的情況之下，而勇利剛才的那幾句話很顯然的暴露出他知道維克多是誰。  
「這是你安排的？你知道維克多會來？」  
要能在自己沒有察覺之下指使人在這裡做出這些事情的，勇利在怎麼想就只有阿爾貝托才有可能了，雖然這些護衛雖然他都沒看過，但他們應該是嵐裡頭的人員，因為要是其他組織的人是不可能帶的了這麼多的護衛進到酒店，而阿爾貝托本身的護衛也就那麼幾個，勇利也不是沒有見過，但很顯然裡面沒有一個是阿爾貝托的護衛，但就算是自己組織下的家族成員，這種不太正常的異動他應該會知道才對，才剛這麼想勇利的瞳孔便縮了一下，他想他大概知道原因了。  
「我不知道，恰巧看見的，所以跟你的下屬借了幾個人手。」阿爾貝托毫不在意的說著，然而他沒有說到的是，他其實是發現勇利在看維克多後才注意到的，畢竟他跟維克多也只有見過幾次面，有點印象但不算特別深刻，再加上維克多有身上有著偽裝，一般情況下他的確是不太會注意到，但是因為勇利一直看著維克多的關係，這才把他的陳年記憶給挖了出來。  
「你借了影山他的下屬？」雖然是疑問但答案勇利卻是肯定的。  
「對，跟他借了幾個人。」  
「你打算怎麼做？」  
「這個嗎…要看勇利想怎麼做吧！維克多應該是衝著你來的，嵐的十代老大。」  
面對阿爾貝托的問題，勇利沒有說出任何一句話，的確正常來說他應該要來處理這件事情才對，但現在這可是維克多，他怎麼能這麼做。  
雖然勇利的臉上仍然是沒什麼表情，但是他的心裡卻是亂成一團，尤其是看到那些人把維克多壓著出去後，勇利的心更沉到了谷底。  
「你打算做什麼？」再一次的勇利開口的問著，眼神雖然平淡，但是阿爾貝托卻有種對方正在生氣的感覺，也許是錯覺，但阿爾貝托更相信他的第六感。  
「那就要看你的下屬想要把他帶去哪裡了。」  
在阿爾貝托說完這句話之後，勇利便頭也不回的走掉了，反正以阿爾貝托的敏銳度，大概早就看的出來他對維克多有著不尋常的關注，所以不論他再怎麼繼續假裝也無濟於事，也因此他覺得丟下阿爾貝托直接走掉也沒什麼不妥，反正該知道的也都被知道了，勇利對此毫無壓力可言。  
然而就在勇利快速的掉頭離去時，阿爾貝托卻露出了一個意義不明的笑容。

在從通道離開後，勇利快速的走往後邊的休息室，就連披集跟在後面喊他也不停下腳步，在察覺到勇利的異狀時，批集第一時間快步的跟了上去，只見勇利猛然的打開了安全維護辦公室的門時，裡頭的人頓時都因為勇利的舉動而停下了手上的動作。  
這時在整個辦公室最裡面盯著電腦螢幕看的一名青年緩緩的抬起了頭，隨後他站直了半彎的身子拿下了眼鏡後說著。  
「你們全部都出去吧。」  
那一聲命令下，其他的人員又在愣了一次，但青年的眼神裡的堅定，在加上勇利的氣場也不算太友善之下，其他的人很快的就退出了辦公室，只留下勇利、披集跟那名青年在裡頭。  
「影山湊，這到底是怎麼回事？」勇利冰冷的說道，他平時是直接都喊對方的名字，但這一次卻是連名代姓的喊著對方，很顯然這股怒氣並不一般。  
「十代，如果您是為了維克多的圍捕計畫而來的話，屬下對於隱瞞您這件是跟您道歉，但除此之外我並不認為我有什麼做錯的地方。」  
「等等…湊，你說什麼？什麼維克多的圍捕計畫，勇利，這是發生了什麼事情了？」在聽見影山的回答時，披集有些愣住了，隨即他便明白勇利這麼生氣的原因。  
「略過我直接下達命令，你認為你犯的錯誤還不算大？是你不把我這首領放在眼裡，還是我給你的權利過大了。」  
「關於這一點，今天圍捕的對象如果不是維克多的話，在這類的事情上，在您下達指令前我就把事情做好，您是不會對我生氣的，但如今您這麼生氣是因為對象是維克多，不是嗎？」  
對於影山的回答勇利是一句話也反駁不了，影山家族對勝生家的忠心，勇利不會去懷疑，尤其是影山湊一直以來都很幫忙他，所以影山湊對勇利來說除了是影山的首長之外，也是他最為信任的下屬，但同時也是少數知曉他對維克多存有特別情感的人。  
而會讓影山湊知道那純粹是一場意外，勇利還記得事情被發現的那一天，影山湊第一次對他露出了不贊同的表情，他語重心長的對著勇利說著，「希望您對於自己的舉止可以慎重一點。」  
從此勇利是更加的小心避免讓其他人知道這件事情，因為這事情一旦曝光了，遭受到麻煩的不只是自己在組織裡的威信，而是連維克多大概也會受到無妄之災，就如同現在一樣。  
影山為什麼想圍捕維克多，勇利還能夠明白他在想些什麼，但是阿爾貝托的話勇利就不明白他這麼做的原因在哪裡。  
「你讓人把維克多帶去了哪裡了？」  
「地下室有關押人質的特別空間，我讓人帶過去了。」  
在聽完影山的回答後，勇利正打算轉身離去時，卻一把的被對方給拉住了胳膊。  
「十代，請您慎重考慮自己現在的言行舉止，您這樣不合宜您的身分，要是讓其他人知道的話…」  
不等影山把話說完，勇利率先的甩開了那隻拉著自己的手，他冷冷的看著對方然後說著。  
「在你做這件事情前，就應該要想到會有這種後果。」  
「您難道不明白嗎？我為什麼會這麼做？」這下換影山湊有些憤怒的說著，臉上佈滿了痛心與悲憤的情緒。  
「我明白…」勇利在回答這句話時，顯得異常的平淡，好像下一秒就要隨風而逝了一樣，但他隨後用無比認真的表情看著影山再度的說著。  
「但是你也必須要明白，有些東西是割捨不下的，你以為你這麼做是為了我好，但你卻只是逼迫我提前曝光了自己的弱點而已。」  
勇利說完便頭也不回的離開了辦公室，而披集看了一眼有些頹廢的影山，卻又不知道該安慰什麼，想起勇利剛才憤怒的樣子，最後他還是決定先追上勇利再說，雖然批集還不確定整件事情到底是怎麼回事，不過他大概猜的出來，看來維克多又再一次的來到了現場，但是卻被影山的下屬給抓住關進了人質房裡。  
而勇利是絕對不可能放任維克多就這麼的被關著，但是現在大辣辣的把人放出來的話對勇利是會有影響的，事情到底為什麼會變成這樣，披集只覺得十分的頭痛，但他首先得避免勇利在地下室爆走才行。

在離開辦公室之後，勇利走的很快，而影山說的關押人質的地下室，那是一個特別隔絕出來的空間，得從一樓後門出去，然後在建築物的後邊有個隱密的向下通道，在把門打開來之後只有一個勉強能容納兩人的階梯，當勇利站在通道面前毫不猶豫的要往下走時，披集連忙的在後頭出聲喊住了勇利。  
「等我一下，勇利！」  
經披集這麼一喊，勇利停下了準備關門的動作，他站在了門口靜靜等著友人奔跑過來，然後兩人一起下了階梯前去底下的地下室。  
在階梯走到了最底端時，出現在眼前的是一個不算太大的空間，潔白的牆面跟地板給人一種很沉悶的感覺，而在這個空間裡擺放了簡易的桌椅外，還有對外的監控設備，幾名安全防護的人員就在這裡待命著。  
雖然他們剛才在監控裡就已經看見勇利走了下來，但是當勇利走進了地下室時，他們仍是不免有些驚訝，接著對著勇利恭敬的喊了一聲，十代好。  
「我只是來看看，該做什麼的就去做什麼。」勇利說完便向最裡邊走去，他再度的打開了牆面上的一扇門後，留下了一群不知所措的下屬們。  
在把那扇門打開之後，出現的是另外一個一片白的空間，裡面也擺滿了各式對內以及對外的監控，幾名人員正盯著螢幕瞧，在勇利進來的時候，他們也一樣有些驚訝的喊了聲十代，接著就去專心的做起了自己的事情。  
此時跟著勇利一起進去的披集，在環顧了整個空間之後，走到了監控的電腦面前，他讓本來坐在這裡的人起了身後坐了下去，接著開始擺弄起整個電腦設備，瞬間勇利像是心領神會般的走到了披集的身邊，在那看似不經意的調查畫面下，披集刻意點開出了維克多所在的監控畫面。  
其實維克多待的地下室人質空間還不算太差，那是一個只有四坪大的小房間，甚至還有極簡的浴廁設備，在空間裡面甚至還有一張鋪在地面上的床鋪，這時的維克多正百般無聊的坐在地上發著呆，除了看起來有些沒事做之外，整個人倒是完好的一點傷痕都沒有。  
看著維克多的樣子，勇利終於呼出了一口氣，一顆心也就放了下來，雖然他是很想直接的把維克多放了出去，但是在沒有查明阿爾貝托在想什麼之前，直接把人放走也不定是好事，說不定在他看不見的地方，維克多還會遭受到怎麼樣的埋伏也說不定。  
想到這裡勇利不免有些焦躁的敲了一下桌面，雖然他的臉上依舊沒有什麼太多的表情，但是身為勇利的友人，披集卻可以感覺的出來勇利的焦躁，他微微的看向了勇利然後輕拍了一下對方的手背，眼神裡透出讓他不要太擔心的神情，而在接收到友人的暗示之後，勇利這才稍微的放寬心來。  
這時他再次看了一眼監控裡的維克多，就算不能放對方出來，但是他還是想進去看對方一面，只不過他今天的舉動已經夠讓人懷疑了，再進去見維克多的話勇利只怕會給更多人有猜測的空間，所以他也只是想想而已。  
最後勇利在這不算大的空間裡，不鹹不淡的對著裡面的所有人說道。  
「我都不知道嵐直接成為了阿爾貝托的下屬，雖然他是埃斯波西托家族的首領，但是我竟然不知道他可以直接的略過我下達行動。」  
這句話的意思讓現場的每個人背脊發涼，這時候他們所想的不是勇利特地下來見這個俘虜，而是來查看這個未經他許可的行動，在當時阿爾貝托很緊急的叫影山給他調派人手，而他們也只是遵從幹部的命令，卻沒有想到是逆了新任首領的鱗。  
一般這樣的事情勇利是不會刻意到下屬面前講這些話讓影山難以做人，但他卻故意這麼做，除了是掩飾他對維克多的關心之外，主要也是想給影山一個警告，也是讓這裡的人明白，不論阿爾貝托要求他們做什麼，第一時間就應該要先通知自己才行。  
在這一趟的目的算是達成了之後，勇利冷冷的看了現場的所有人一眼，眼神卻在那陣掃蕩時看了一下了通往牢房的門，維克多就在那後面，而他卻什麼也做不了，最後只能面無表情的跟著披集一起離開了地下室。  
當兩人從地下室離開後，披集拉著勇利去到了室內專屬於他們兩人的休息空間，在確認都沒有人跟著過來之後，他連忙的跟勇利要了那支他替他準備的私人手機，隨後快速的用休息室裡的電腦在手機上安裝了什麼，當披集再次把手機還給勇利後，手機裡的畫面卻多了一個他從沒看過的圖示。  
「點點看。」  
披集亮著眼睛催促到，彷彿有著星空一般，就在勇利遵照著披集的指示點開了圖案，出現的畫面頓時讓勇利的眼睛也亮了起來，此時在勇利手機上顯示出來的是地下室的監控畫面，他將畫面的鏡頭拉大，看著正中央那銀白色頭髮的男人歪著頭靠坐在牆邊的模樣，看起來對方還處於一種很輕鬆的狀態。  
「謝謝你，披集。」  
這時的勇利已經不知道要怎麼表達自己的感謝，把維克多關在地下室裡讓他擔心的不行，現在有了這個監控後，他就不用怕阿爾貝托趁他不注意時動了什麼手腳，也不用擔心影山那傢伙做出什麼覺得是對自己好的事情。  
他們都不理解，自己能撐到現在，能走到這個地步維克多算是很大的因素，雖然他跟維克多在之前並沒有過交集，現在也只是短短的見過一面而已，可是維克多是這些年以來的刺激著勇利成長的人，他雖然不能追隨著維克多的腳步，但是至少他希望自己可以成為像維克多那樣強大的存在。  
雖然嵐的生意都是些不能見光的存在，但是勇利一直相信自己是用另一種方式來守護秩序的平衡，如果黑暗的秩序不掌控再自己手裡的話，誰知道是不是有更純粹的黑暗與惡意來擠壓這個世界，所以他必須掌握，那麼一切才會區於平靜，而這就是屬於勇利的正義，也是勇利想跟維克多一樣強大的原因。

而有這個監控後，勇利就不必擔心維克多會在自己不知道的情況下被帶到其他地方，所以當下勇利便決定去找阿爾貝托去問看看他到底是想做什麼。  
可是在勇利從休息室裡出來之後，他並沒有再酒會的場地裡找到阿爾貝托，這時候勇利不免思考阿爾貝托讓自己開了這場酒會的目的到底是什麼？看起來也不像是要接觸日本的其他家族擴展生意的樣子，他幾乎沒有看到阿爾貝托在這場酒會裡跟其他家族有什麼深入的對談，最多只有一些上來跟他攀談的人，但那些都被他以四兩撥千金的方式給帶過了，既然阿爾貝托不在宴會裡面，那麼勇利想他大概也只會待在替他準備的休息室裡了。  
再度回到休息室區域的勇利，這次是直接的走向了阿爾貝托的房間，而駐守在阿爾貝託房門口的護衛似乎早就預料到他會去的樣子，什麼也沒問的就讓開了通道讓勇利進去。  
毫不意外的當勇利進到房間裡時，看見的便是阿爾貝托一臉輕鬆的笑臉，甚至還很閒情逸致的坐在了沙發上喝著紅酒。  
「你來日本的目的到底是什麼？」  
勇利冷漠的問出了這麼一句，這時候他已經不相信阿爾貝托是因為自己酒會的鬧劇而前來探查的，也許那也只是一個藉口。  
「你很聰明，勇利，而我就喜歡跟聰明的人說話。」  
「但是我卻不喜歡你這種算計我的感覺。」  
對於勇利的指責阿爾貝托並沒有覺得哪裡不好，反而是笑得更加的開心。  
「暴露弱點的是你自己，雖然很微小但是在酒會上你確實在看見維克多時，眼神就不太一樣，雖然只是一瞬間。」  
「所以…？你就為了這個把維克多抓起來。」  
「相信我，親愛的，維克多如果不想被人抓住的話，剛才的場面他大可硬闖出去，反正鬧大了也只是讓他更好脫身而已。」  
「不要拿你對女人的那一套用在我這裡。」在阿爾貝托說親愛的那句話時，勇利的眉頭就皺了起來，他實在是很不喜歡阿爾貝托這種輕浮的態度，尤其是他還踩在自己的地雷上時。  
「你到底想幹嗎？」再一次的勇利不客氣的問著，反正事以致此彼此也不需要在假裝些什麼。  
「勇利，你有沒有想過今天如果發現維克多的不是我，事情會怎麼樣？尤其是那幾個在你眼皮子底下作亂的家族們。」  
這句話深刻的打進了勇利的心裡，的確今天維克多如果是被那幾家的人給發現的話，那麼他想救維克多所要付出的代價，可能就是他這個首領的位子了。  
「你不會是想說你是為了我才這麼做的吧？」勇利抬高了下巴說著，襯著他今天向後梳的髮型，這動作竟然透出了一股性感出來，威嚴的很性感。  
這是阿爾貝托在看見勇利這個動作時腦袋唯一出現的評論，所以說他對漂亮的人總是會比較好一點，但僅只於一點點而已。  
「一半一半，就算我說都為了你，你也不信吧。」  
「阿爾貝托你是不可能做這種賠本生意的。」  
在勇利說出口後，阿爾貝托又笑了起來。  
「看來你把我研究的很透策。」  
「這句話我也還給你。」勇利沒好氣的說著，也許阿爾貝托對自己的了解比他所想的還要深，而這些訊息是怎麼流傳出去的，對此勇利只覺得他回去得好好的查一下。  
「既然勇利你這麼了解我，應該很清楚我上位的時候也不算太順遂。」  
「所以？」  
「雖然老傢伙被是我逼到退位，但那傢伙對我繼承這位子倒是沒什麼意見的，可是他底下的有些人可就不這麼想了，本來這也是沒什麼的事情，慢慢的收拾起來就好，只是總有蒼蠅在身邊飛也是很苦惱的。」  
「這跟你來日本有什麼關係？」  
「蒼蠅阿…勇利你應該也很能體會吧！畢竟你家族裡也有，而這些蒼蠅最喜歡做的便是聚集在一起，你能想像他們攪在一起到處飛的景象嗎？那真的是煩死人了。」  
「他們跟埃斯波西托家的人私下有結盟？」勇利皺著眉頭說著，臉上出現了不太高興的神情。  
「我也是意外得知的，雖然是蒼蠅但是藏的倒是很深，如果不是這樣我還可以放任他們安生的過日子，只是現在看來是不行了。」  
阿爾貝托話說到這裡，勇利就大概就明白對方來日本的目的是什麼，但即便是如此他還是覺得對這男人不能放心更不能大意，他看著對方深邃的藍眼睛，然後嘆了一口氣說著。  
「這件事情我之後再跟你討論，但是你不能再動維克多了。」  
阿爾貝托聳了聳肩看向勇利語帶輕鬆的說著。  
「他本來就是屬於你的。」  
對此勇利不想回答，只是象徵性的給了阿爾貝托一個警告後就退出了休息室。

在安全維護辦的公室裡，影山湊揉著太陽穴顯得有些頭痛，剛剛在地下室被下了馬威的下屬們緊急的連絡過來，對於他下達的指令表達出意見與質疑，他已經很久沒有遭受過這種憋屈的感覺，偏偏什麼都不能辯解，他知道這是勇利給自己的一個告誡，雖然他過去的威嚴讓這些下屬也不太敢多說什麼，但這畢竟這是以能力至上的世界，有些人都等著他出錯而將拉下他，當然也有忠心耿耿的下屬，不過在這件事情之後，他要壓下那些別有二心的人，大概又要多花一點力氣了。  
就在影山還在想這件事情時，辦公室的門又再度的被打開，再次看見勇利進來的畫面，影山不免覺得有些頭大，雖然他可以體會勇利的生氣，可是他並不會後悔，對影山來說他們家族的使命就一直都是當勝生家的幫手，即便勇利不諒解他甚至將來想要手刃他，他也不會有任何的怨言跟後悔，但是他必須要守護勇利所站的位子，這才是最為重要的事情。  
所以即便剛才發生了那樣的插曲，影山仍舊挺直了背脊喊了勇利一聲，「十代。」  
「等下就到了地下室守衛換班的時間了吧？」  
突然被勇利這麼一問，影山看了一下手腕上的錶，這場酒會是從下午四點就開始了，現在已經逼近要六點，的確十五分鐘後就要到了換班時間。  
「在十五分鐘就要換班了。」  
「換上你信的過並且嘴巴緊的人手去。」  
「十代您這是要做什麼？」影山擔憂的問著，心裡染起了一股不好的感覺。  
「我要去見維克多。」  
「千萬不可以，別說維克多會不會發現您的身份，很顯然的他就是為了這個而來，要是您去看維克多的事情傳出去的話…」  
「所以我讓你換信的過並且口風緊的人手過去。」勇利再度打斷影山的話說著，而這不是請求，是直接的下達命令。  
「不─我不能這麼做。」  
「如果你不這麼做的話，那我就直接當所有的人面放走維克多了。」  
「十代！」影山大喊了一聲，這件事情真要是做了，一切就無法挽回了，然而他看向勇利的眼睛，發覺對方不是嚇唬他而是認真的之後，影山再度敗陣下來緩緩的說著。  
「我會給您安排的。」  
剎那之間影山只覺得自己真的是一個很失職得下屬啊！  
而成為別人爭吵原因的那個男人，此刻卻是安穩的待在他的牢房，瑕意的像在度假一樣，殊不知他已經成為了男人禍水的其中一員了。


	7. 初時的夢想

其實在當時的情況，如果維克多執意要離開的話也不是沒有辦法，至少他的贏面也算是蠻大的，畢竟槍聲造成的混亂對於嵐來說會比較麻煩，所以只要造成混亂的話他其實是有機會逃跑的。  
但他最後束手就擒是因為他有著另外的打算，想要見到嵐的第十代首領也許這樣會更快，然而他等上了好一段時間，實際上是多久他也不太確定，就在維克多還在想他到底要等到什麼時候時，門外傳來了走道鐵門的開門聲，他緩緩的抬起了頭看著自己的房門想著大概差不多了，接著他的牢門就被敲了幾下。  
這時他所在的牢房規格加上對方如此有禮貌的舉動，差點都讓維克多覺得自己是來度假的，嵐的十代是在想什麼？是想攏絡自己嗎？這一瞬間維克多還真有點拿不準，而站在門外的人等了一下子後，發覺維克多似乎不會回應他之後，鑰匙的轉動聲這才響了起來，此時的維克多雖然看起來是很隨意的坐在了地上，但是他的肌肉微微的繃緊還調整了一下動作，那彷彿是下一秒就可以擒住對方要害的坐姿。  
就在維克多準備的如此萬全時，卻在他見到門開的人時愣了一下，只見那天幫助過他的黑髮青年有些小心翼翼的走了進來，臉上似乎還有點尷尬的笑容，這情況著實的讓維克多也驚訝了一下，以至於在勇利把門給關上之後，他才驚覺自己剛剛剛是不是錯過了某個好時機了。  
「對不起，我是不是打擾到你了？」勇利顯然有些愧疚的問著，而那張靦腆的臉上滿是擔心的神情。  
雖然說維克多也不敢說自己看人的表情是百分之百的準確，但是一個人是不是真心的關心自己，維克多覺得他大抵還是能分辨的出來，這時眼前的青年臉上的歉意和擔心看來都是真的，這更讓維克多好奇了起來對方的身分，他能夠自由進出這裡的話很顯然他在嵐的地位裡並不低，但如果說是嵐裡面的高級幹部或是接班人的話，那麼怎麼又會對他如此友好，雖然維克多也有想過勇利會不會是假裝的？而且是裝的很像的那種，但不知道為什麼他總覺得對方不像是裝的。  
「沒有，你沒有打擾到我，待在這裡挺無聊的，我只是有點驚訝遇到認識的人而已。」維克多露出了笑容，雖然髮色依然是被染成金色的樣子，身上的裝扮也跟平時有所不同，但是勇利就是可以從中看出維克多本來的樣貌。  
「我知道你被帶來這裡，所以就有點擔心的來了。」勇利露出了帶點愧疚的的笑容，此時的勇利忽然發覺過去的自己似乎正一點點的回到這裡來。  
「你…知道我是誰嗎？」維克多試探性的開口問道，如果說青年回答不知道自己是誰的話他是不會相信，因為他都被帶來這裡了，很顯然嵐已經知道他的身份，所以如果對方否認的話代表對自己有所隱瞞，甚至不能相信。  
這時勇利看了維克多一眼，思索著對方的問題，也許他不應該承認，就當作是酒會的那一天遇上而有了好感的對象，但是他明白這實在是太牽強了，勇利想維克多應該也不會相信的，況且他也實在是不想當作他不知道維克多是誰，這個令他幾乎崇拜了半個人生的男人，對他來說有著不同的意義。  
「我…知道你，你是維克多‧尼基福羅夫。」勇利低下頭說著，像是做錯事被抓包的小孩一樣，而他這分坦白倒是讓維克多驚訝了一下，他沒有想過勇利會就這樣承認還不帶任何的解釋。  
「你怎麼知道我的？」這下換維克多有些好奇的問著。  
「你十五歲第一次上電視的時候…那個搶救行動。」勇利說像是陷入了什麼回憶一樣，整個人看著一處空白的牆面有些發著呆說著。  
「那還真是很久以前阿！沒想到你居然還會認得我，在那之後我的消息應該都沒什麼在媒體面前出現才對。」  
「那個…我是你的粉絲，所以…。」勇利沒敢把話說完，畢竟說出自己一直透過無法言喻的方式收集著維克多的資料，實在是太難以說出口了，雖然勇利沒有把話說完，不過維克多大概也猜的到一點，想必對方應該有收集自己的資料，畢竟在某些組織裡有他的資料也不是什麼太大的難事，至於收集到什麼程度就不是維克多想的那麼簡單了。  
不過看著勇利如此認真的表情，這讓維克多忍不住的笑了出來，他覺得這個青年實在是非常的可愛阿！但是一個身為他粉絲的黑道成員？維克多覺得這還真的是很微妙的一件事情阿！  
「那麼─這樣看來我好像不知道你的名字就有點失禮了，可以告訴我你叫什麼名子嗎？」  
「勇利！叫我勇利就可以了。」下意識的勇利直接把本名報了出去，但好在他沒有忘記自己的姓氏是不能說出口的。  
「姓氏呢？」在勇利只說出名字時，維克多就不免有些疑問的問著，一般人在說自己的名字時，不是應該會連自己的姓氏都一起說的嗎？但是勇利卻只講了自己的名字像是刻意的在閃躲什麼。  
當勇利聽見維克多這麼問時，他稍微愣了一下，然後搖了搖頭似乎不想繼續這個話題，這時勇利的閉而不談也讓維克多起了些許的疑心，但是在這個處境下的維克多也不方便追問太多，所以只是笑了一下說著。  
「不方便告訴我就算了，那麼勇利你看完我之後有什麼打算？」  
在維克多說完，勇利有些不放心的觀察著對方的神情，在沒有察覺到一絲的不快後他才稍微的安心了下來，雖然說看起來沒有任何的不對，但是勇利卻還是有一種說不上來的不安，又或者是愧疚，他不是不願意讓維克多知道自己是誰，只是在他的私心裡他也許也不想維克多發現自己是嵐的十代，不是因為他跟維克多的對立關係，而是他希望自己在維克多的眼裡，就只是那個崇拜他、渺小的勝生勇利，而不是嵐的十代。  
況且一旦維克多知道自己嵐的十代身份之後，他們的關係大概就會結束了，而維克多永遠也不會像這樣跟自己說話，所以這也是他暫時不想讓維克多知道的原因，但是勇利很清楚，總有一天所有的人都會知道，維克多也會，也許到了那一天維克多會對他更生氣，可是起碼讓現在的他保留一點美好，保留一點他只是那個當初的勝生勇利的美好。  
「我也不知道，我就想看你好不好。」  
此時勇利小心翼翼說話的模樣，讓維克多看了有些軟下了心，他甚至覺得自己要如此懷疑一個崇拜自己又對自己好的的對象嗎？但是他所處的生活跟經驗都告訴他，誰都不能輕易的相信，雖然勇利一直對他表現的很友好，但是維克多覺得也許他還是小心一點比較好，雖然這麼打算，但是這卻不妨礙他用輕鬆的態度來跟勇利做個友好的交流，說不定他還能從勇利身上得到什麼有用的訊息。  
「我是沒什麼不好，只不過待這麼久稍微有點餓了。」  
當維克多這麼提起時，勇利才發覺自己真的是很粗心，都到了晚飯的時間，維克多卻沒有任何的食物，也不是說影山派去的護衛打算虐待維克多，畢竟維克多對勇利的意義非凡這件事情，影山是很清楚的，他抓住維克多只是要驅逐了斷勇利心裡的崇拜，他並沒有想要傷害維克多的意思，因為他也很清楚一旦維克多有了什麼嚴重的傷害只會造成更大的反效果，雖然目前也沒有達到他想要的效果就是了。  
之所以還沒有給維克多送來晚餐，純粹是因為那些下屬並不明白勇利跟維克多的關係，他們只接受到影山說不要虐待人質並且提供飲食的訊息，還有對於勇利在這裡事情要裝作不知道而已，他們只以為勇利是有不能讓人知道的話要問維克多而已。  
所以雖然已經到了送飯的時候，但是有鑑於勇利遲遲的沒有出來，而房間裡的監控也只能看的見兩人在說話但卻聽不到聲音，在加上很巧妙的是勇利所待的位子是看不見他的表情，所以他們只能看見維克多那張一直帶著笑容說話的臉。  
這談話看似很順利，但是在他們心裡卻是詭異至極的，他們是第一次看到人質被問話還一臉這麼悠哉的樣子，比起說是問話更像是友人在聊天也還不一定，基於不能理解他們兩人的狀態與關係，讓這些護位也就不好意思進去打斷他們並且送上晚餐，所以就只能癡癡的在監控室裡等著。

一直到勇利再次的從關押的房間走出來時，所有的護衛這才都抬起了頭等著勇利的指示，然而勇利只是掃了他們一眼然後淡淡的問著。  
「晚餐呢？」  
「您是要在這裡用餐嗎？」其中一名搞不清楚的下屬連忙開口問著，這讓勇利不免皺起了眉頭，而另一名護衛則是趕緊補充的說道。  
「您問的是人質的晚餐嗎？」  
對於人質這個稱呼雖然勇利不是很滿意，但是現下的情況他也不好說些什麼，於是只能點了點頭繼續問著。  
「晚餐在哪裡？」  
緊接著便有人趕緊的從一旁拿出早就準備好的晚餐，然而當勇利看見晚餐的菜色時卻皺了一下眉頭，晚餐本身是沒什麼問題，簡單的白飯、味增湯還有兩道小菜，這東西如果是給勇利自己吃的，他什麼也不會說的就直接的吃下去，但是要給維克多的話，他的臉就不免的皺了起來。  
雖然勇利覺得維克多也不是會這麼挑剃的人，但是他就是覺得應該要準備更好一點的餐才是，他盯著眼前的餐點最後還是說了句。  
「不用了…」  
頓時讓護衛覺得是不是準備的太好給人質吃了，但是這樣的準備明明是根據影山組長的吩咐，因為不能對人質太差所以才準備成這樣的，隨即他們馬上又想到在不久前有聽前一班的護衛們說過，勇利曾經罵過他們的事情，也因此讓他們忍不住的想，這一次影山是不是又下錯了命令？  
然而就在這時的勇利卻說出了讓他們更加震驚的話。  
「我自己去準備。」  
在這一句話之後，換護衛們都傻了，他們首領剛剛是說要幫人質去弄晚餐嗎？就算對晚餐有意見，勇利大可吩咐他們去重新用過，不管他是想招攬裡面的人質對他好一點還是其他的什麼，完全可以不用親力親為，難不成自家首領是想在晚餐上動什麼手腳嗎？但看著勇利的態度也不像是這樣，於是他們越覺得自己越不能理解勇利的思維了。  
雖然這時後的他們心裡有滿滿的疑問，但是只要勇利不說他們也不敢多問些什麼，最後也只能目送著勇利離去，然後看著那個他們準備的晚餐，他們自己吃的也是差不多這樣啊！到底有哪裡不好了？

在離開了地下室之後，勇利直接去了宴會廳後面的廚房，他吩咐著廚房煮了幾道小菜，盡量都貼合維克多會喜歡的口味，至於他為什麼知道維克多喜歡吃些什麼，從披集發給他的資料裡就有著維克多常去的餐廳跟常點的料理，憑藉著這些勇利讓廚師做了維克多應該會喜歡的日式料理口味。  
在等著這些餐點時，勇利的回憶突然飄到了過去，那是他還沒當上嵐的十代前的回憶，當時他還在自己的老家裡，吃著寬子替他準備的炸豬排丼，那時候的勇利還懷抱著將來要帶維克多一起來吃炸豬排丼的夢想，他覺得維克多應該也會跟自己一樣喜歡豬排丼的味道，但是現在想想那是怎麼樣也不可能了，現在連他自己幾乎也沒什麼機會可以吃的到炸豬排丼，更不可能有那麼一天，兩個人可以一起吃著寬子的豬排丼了。  
搖了搖頭，勇利把雜亂的思緒都給甩掉後，這才拿起了廚師準備好的三層豪華餐盒，而另一手還拎著剛做好的羅宋湯保溫壺，當勇利拎著餐點離開後，廚房裡的人都有些疑惑，到底是誰能讓勇利這麼慎重的準備還親自去送餐啊。  
雖然他們很想猜是那個義大利來的貴客，但很顯然不久前服務生才送過義大利料理進了對方的休息室，所以肯定不是給他的，至於剩下的就算再怎麼好奇，他們也知道是不能多問些什麼的。  
在這個圈子裡工作，就算做的只是廚師這種沒有攸關任何組織利益的事情，也要遵守著不該問的不要問、不需要了解的不要了解的原則，要是好奇心太重的話就只會害死自己。  
所以他們也只是稍微的好奇想了一下，接著又重新回到自己的工作崗位去了，然而總是有人會不遵守這些原則，一個去後邊抽菸的小廚師卻悄悄的拿出了手機，然後寫上了一段話後發了出去，這小小的插曲在現在來說並沒有什麼影響，但誰知道將來又會是怎麼樣呢？

拿到晚餐後的勇利，忽略著地下室的護衛們一臉假裝沒事的表情，他知道自己的舉動對他們來說實在是怪異到不行，但這些人都是影山信的過並且替他安排的，所以勇利並不擔心他們會洩漏出什麼，至於他們的腦袋裡要怎麼想，勇利並不在乎。  
當他再次敲著關押維克多的房門時，維克多只覺得勇利真的是有點可愛，因為在這裡會敲門的大概也只有勇利而已，明明被關的是自己，照理來說應該沒什麼人權才是，所以就算勇利直接開門也沒什麼問題，但是他卻還是遵從著禮節敲門，好像這個牢房是維克多的度假小屋一般，對於勇利如此堅持的禮貌，維克多只覺得對方傻的有些可愛，而且貌似在他沒答話讓勇利進來前，他就會這麼的一直站在外頭等著。  
「進來吧。」  
隨著維克多的這麼一說，勇利這才提著便當盒跟保溫壺開門進來，臉上似乎還有一種不太好意思的神情，他像是有些尷尬的將便當一層一層的打開，然後從保溫壺裡倒出了一碗羅宋湯後遞到了維克多的面前。  
「不知道這些合不合你的胃口。」勇利有些害羞的說著，這是他第一次替維克多準備的餐點，雖然時間跟地點都不太對，但是勇利還是有些期待維克多用餐後的反應。  
看著如此小心翼翼又帶著期待的勇利，維克多笑了一下，然後將勇利拿來的空碗又遞了一個給對方說著。  
「這麼多我自己吃不完，一起吃吧。」  
那瞬間勇利有些不可置信的看著維克多然後臉紅的笑了一下，接著他端起了維克多遞給他的空碗露出了開心的模樣，雖然不是豬排丼但是起碼他還是跟維克多一起吃頓飯了。  
這時的維克多並不能理解勇利為什麼表現的這麼開心，只是覺得這名有些奇妙的青年帶給他的感覺十分的有趣，而維克多所不知道的這時源自於勇利小時後的一個夢想，想跟維克多一起吃飯的夢想。  
而這段小小的吃飯時光遠比勇利所想的還要開心，尤其是當勇利看見維克多邊吃邊用俄文說出好吃的讚嘆的時候，他臉上的笑意也就更深了，然而勇利不知道的是，維克多早就發現勇利一直注意著自己吃飯的表情，這些餐點很明顯的都是刻意做成迎合自己口味的樣子，雖然對於勇利怎麼會知道自己的喜好這件事情，讓維克多有些在意，他不會相信這只是一個巧合，因為地下世界上有關自己的情報裡並不會知道他對食物的喜好，但不論怎麼說對方非常的用心，而且餐點也的確是很符合他的喜好，所以他也就這麼的稱讚了，但是當維克多看見勇利發自內心的開心時，他的心裡卻溢出了奇怪的感覺。  
或許是那黑色的眼睛太過於迷人，迷人的不是眼睛的瞳色而是那乾淨的樣子，身為長相出色在工作裡常受到崇拜的維克多，看過了太多人的眼神跟表情，每個人帶著期待著在看著他，每個人都在等著他又創造新的傳說與事蹟。  
雖然說如此，但是每當他完成了一個看似不可能的任務時，其他人也只會說因為是維克多啊！所以不知道從什麼時候開始，維克多交往的對象都是不跟工作上有關連的人，但是跟一般的人交往時，維克多總有不能說但為了任務必須要失聯的時候，次數多了也就被情人誤會自己是去做些什麼不可告人的事情，或者認為自己並不愛他之類的進而分手。  
這樣的循環讓維克多近年來單身的日子比有人陪的日子還多，而像勇利那樣只是單純的看著自己，不帶過多期望的眼神他已經很久沒有看到了。  
在職場裡看向他的眼神帶了太多的情緒，而普通生活的人也很容易因為他的工作而熄掉了眼神裡的光芒，他不知道自己有多麼懷念那種單純的關心，以及那種在乎著自己的眼神，也許是因為這樣的眼神，這讓維克多覺得自己用每一份小心機所表達出來的情感，帶有一點的愧疚。  
但若是這份愧疚而因此受到了影響跟判斷，那麼他也就不配當一名優秀的警察，甚至無法出任國際警察組織的工作，在過去他也不是沒有做過臥底的工作，培養感情後竊取情報的間諜。  
他的教父雅可夫曾經對他說過，心靈不可以盲目，因為不會感到疼痛愧疚的就不是員警，那只是黑暗裡沒有人性的東西，但是警察是可以克服那些情緒，即使難過、傷感、愧疚，還是可以因為使命而做下去，他們要背負的總是很多，但若他們扛不起又怎麼能對得起信任自己的國家跟同伴，怎麼能保護這個社會。  
所以這樣的愧疚只是在維克多的大腦裡閃了一下，最後被他深埋進記憶裡的底層，甚至層層上鎖避免自己被情感給左右了。  
但是在將來的有一天，如果維克多知道這段回憶對勇利來說多麼重要跟美好時，他才會明白那個被他埋起來的愧疚到底會有多麼的深。

雖然勇利對維克多的態度一直都很友好，但是當維克多問到自己什麼時候可以離開時，勇利就像是做錯事的小孩般低著頭不說話，雖然維克多本人也不急著走，畢竟他還沒弄清楚嵐的十代身份前他都不急，只不過一直待在這房間裡會跟他好好說話的也只有勇利而已，也因此大概挖掘不出什麼有用的情報，雖然只要他想的話他是有能力可以出去的，不過他卻等待或是賭著勇利會給他什麼樣答案。  
這樣他便可以從這裡面更推斷出勇利的身份，畢竟如果勇利能夠放他離開的話，維克多覺得他的身分地位肯定不太低，更甚至他要不是跟十代關係很好，就是他有可能是十代本人，雖然這一點維克多覺得似乎有點不可能。  
但畢竟勇利的外觀上跟他打聽到的有點像，所以維克多也不敢肯定，畢竟亞洲人的面孔肯定都有相似之處，況且如果勇利真是十代的話，那麼他表現出來的感覺又未免太過於天真，除非勇利是個演戲高手讓維克多看錯了，不然一個黑道組織的首領是自己的粉絲，怎麼說他都覺得不太可能。  
所以目前維克多認定勇利的身份很不一般，甚至大概認識十代或者跟十代關係很友好，這也可以說明自己被抓之後受到的各種禮遇，完全不像犯人的樣子，也許是這個首領不忍這個青年難過的關係。  
兩個年齡相仿感情密切的青年，不知道為什麼當維克多想到這個層面時覺得有些不太開心，他對於男人之間就算有著超友誼的情感也不覺得怎麼樣，畢竟他自己光是交往的對象就有男有女，但想到是勇利跟嵐的十代時，怎麼想就有些奇怪，為了不讓自己的思考跑到了其他的地方，也算是轉移勇利的注意力讓他再度開口說話，維克多也開始無聊的跟他閒聊了幾句。  
時間也不知道過了多久，現在的維克多手上沒有任何的通訊設備，也沒有手表時鐘可以確認時間，他只知道當勇利的口袋裡傳來了震動的聲響時，勇利的表情瞬間變了。  
而那震動的聲音聽起來像是手機的樣子，但是當維克多開口問著勇利手機在響嗎？勇利也只是點了點頭並沒有要把手機拿出來的意思。  
這時勇利只露出一臉遺憾的表示自己要走了，然後給了維克多一個承諾，他不會讓維克多一直被關在這裡的，雖然維克多很想知道那電話是誰有什麼目的，但是他知道自己不能急，也不能表現出對勇利的不信任，他只是笑了笑說。  
「其實這裡也蠻舒適的，只不過有點無聊，連現在幾點了都不知道。」  
果不其然當維克多這麼說時，勇利的臉上又出現了十分愧疚的神情，他張了張嘴要說些什麼卻又說不出口，最後只是看了一眼手上的手錶說現在大概要八點了，接著就像是逃難般跟維克多道別離去。  
這時的維克多明明知道自己這麼說勇利會感到愧疚，而他也正是要故意營造出這種效果，但是不得不說當他看見勇利離去的背影時，維克多卻覺得十分的不痛快，他以為自己已經不會輕易的為這種事情而影響了情緒，但也許是那雙眼睛太過於乾淨了，乾淨到維克多很懷疑，在這種混濁的世界裡為什麼有人還可以有著這麼乾淨的眼睛？  
即便是他自己，有的時候他都覺得自己都會迷惘，對人、對事、對物都會，但是勇利對他似乎是一點迷網也沒有。  
維克多看著那關緊的門，雖然已經看不見勇利離去的背影了，但不知道怎麼了，剛剛那個似乎有些單薄的身影就這麼的一直在他的大腦裡回放，也許再往後的日子裡維克多才想的明白，自己當時是什麼樣的心情。

當手機震動起來的時候，勇利大概就知道肯定沒有什麼好事，雖然的確也是到了差不多要回去會場的時間，但是沒什麼事情發生的話，披集是不會打到這支電話裡的。  
所以當勇利走出了關押人質的空間後，他這才拿出了手機接通了電話，聽著另一頭披集著急的聲音後只說了句。  
「我等等就回去了，回去了再說。」  
在勇利再次離開這地下室空間後，那些假裝什麼也都沒有看見的護衛終於鬆了一口氣，剛才他們的首領正跟著俄羅斯特種部隊的警察看似友好的吃晚餐什麼的，實在是很難相信，雖然勇利可能有什麼目的或是他們不知道的想法，但是不可否認的，他們的確感受到了一些不太尋常的事情，在加上影山之前的命令，關押維克多但又不能對他太差或者讓他受傷、虐待他之類的，給他的牢房還是最高等級最好的那一間，那通常是因為一些生意策略而擄掠關押某些重要人物用的，又或者是要洗清一些高級幹部的嫌疑時才會使用的牢房，說是牢房更像是單人的私人小房間，雖然床鋪是直接鋪在地面上，但是這甚至比起真正的監獄牢環境還要好上許多，更別提其實在這個牢房空間裡還有幾間不怎麼美好的地方，白色的牆面上沾染著各種汙跡，雖然都被清潔過了，但是看起來還是不怎麼友好，畢竟其他間牆壁上還有著一副很大的鎖鏈，而在最裡面還有一間無法言喻用來審問的房間兼器具收納房，從這些就能夠知道這裡基本上也不是什麼太美好的地方。  
雖然疑問很多，詭異的地方很多，但是他們都被下了保密以及當作什麼都不知道的指令，所以他們也只能假裝什麼都沒有，確保維克多沒有逃脫以及這個空間安全就可以了。

在這時候也沒有人會想到，也許就從這裡的一個選擇開始而影響了以後的所有。


	8. 他與他的立場

從地下室離開之後，勇利就直接去休息室找披集，剛剛電話裡匆匆的一句話什麼也沒有聽清楚什麼，他只聽到披集說出事了而且是跟維克多有關的，於是懷著七上八下的心情，勇利快速的打開了休息室的房門走了進去。  
「勇利你終於回來了！」看到勇利進來的披集連忙的迎了上去說著，那張開朗的臉上難得多出了一點擔憂的神情。  
「是出了什麼事情了？為什麼會跟維克多有關。」勇利皺了眉頭，臉色並不是太好，過去就算有什麼事情勇利也不曾露出這麼難看的表情。  
「有消息放出來說國際警察組織派維克多前來日本，看來維克多這次的任務大概是被洩漏了，也不知道是從哪裡洩漏出來的。」  
「其他的還有說些什麼嗎？」  
「現在還沒有，但是維克多的任務很明顯的應該跟我們組織有關，畢竟勇利你的接任儀式才剛結束沒多久，這時間上實在是太巧，難保不會有人來查那天酒會上的事情進而發現了什麼，雖然那天你跟維克多說話的監控已經被我處理的很乾淨了，但是有沒有私人拍攝到什麼就很難說了。」  
「知道消息是從哪裡走漏出來的嗎？」  
「來源先是從歐洲那邊傳來的，要查需要點時間，不過在日本這裡有不少人也在歐洲吃過維克多的虧。」  
披集沒有把話說完，不過勇利大概知道他要說些什麼，那些人可能會拼了命去尋找維克多的蹤跡，然後讓他消失在這個世界上，雖然勇利相信這樣的事情維克多一定遇過很多次，甚至比這兇險的都有，可是這裡是日本，在他的地盤上，他怎麼樣也無法忍耐有人在這裡打維克多的主意。  
「不行，我得去問問阿爾貝托這件事情，他最好祈禱這事情跟他沒有關係。」  
「勇利你覺得這是阿爾貝托做的？」  
「我不確定，只是你不覺得他來的時間點也很巧妙嗎？」  
勇利說完，便逕自的往阿爾貝托的休息室走去，而披集則是連忙的跟在了後頭，似乎擔心著勇利一激動下來做出了什麼事情，這時的勇利完全沒有過去的冷靜，而對於勇利來說維克多有多麼特別，大概只有披集能夠了解。

「阿爾貝托！」就在勇利憤怒的打開阿爾貝托的房門時，對方正悠哉的坐在沙發上喝著他的紅酒。  
「親愛的，你看起來不太好，要先坐著休息一下嗎？」  
「我為什麼過來你應該很清楚。」  
「當然，我還在想你什麼時候會因為這件事情過來。」  
「這件事情跟你有關係嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
勇利看了一眼阿爾貝托，而對方迎向他的視線裡並沒有一絲的退卻，在幾分鐘之後勇利才吐出了一句話。  
「我知道了。」  
「我以為你會有更多的問題要問我。」對於勇利這麼乾脆的就接受這件事情，阿爾貝托反而有些震驚。  
「就算是假的我問再多你也不會告訴我真相，我只是給我們彼此一個可以繼續合作坦白的機會，所以如果讓我發現你騙我，阿爾貝托…我想你自己很明白。」  
「雖然是威脅，但是來自於美人的威脅我並不討厭，相信我，勇利！我是你的朋友。」  
對於阿爾貝托所說的朋友兩個字，勇利冷笑了一聲，在這世界裡最不值錢的就是朋友。

在地下室裡待了一陣子覺得百般無聊的維克多，他想也許在這麼待下去也沒有什麼意義，畢竟他也不清楚在那個青年身上到底能挖出多少消息，以目前情況看來他今天是見不到嵐的十代了，也許他不應該繼續浪費時間下去，維克多思考了一下決定還是先從這裡出去再說。  
於是他不動聲色的捲了捲自己的袖子，看起來只是在簡單不過的動作，但是在他摸到袖扣時，他卻輕輕的按了兩下，然後他站起了身來伸了伸懶腰，做了一系列舒緩筋骨的運動，接著巧妙的將自己背對了監控設備，在那短短的不到一分鐘裡，他扯破了外套裡面的暗袋，從衣服裡面掏出了一片薄薄黑色像是石片般的東西，小心的他將石片給放進了口袋後才又轉了回去面對著監視器，而這一切看起來正常得可以，但此時的維克多卻在心裡默默的倒數著時間，末約等了將近十分鐘或是超過十分鐘後，房間上的監控突然奮力的上下的晃動了一下，而維克多就這麼仔細的盯著監控看，然後在鏡頭又左右的搖晃著像在暗示著什麼之後，維克多露出了一個笑容。  
看樣子時機是成熟了，維克多笑著把口袋裡的石片拿了出來然後在鏡頭面前晃了兩下，而在那監控的被的人似乎看懂了什麼也調整晃了兩下鏡頭後，維克多便毫無顧忌的走到了門邊。

此時監控室裡的畫面卻停留在維克多重複做著伸展運動然後再度坐下的影像，但是卻沒有人發現到這段影片是維克多稍早以前在做的事情，又因為維克多不時會重複這些舉動，所以也很難讓人察覺到有什麼異樣，而實際上維克多本人卻是已經靠在了門邊，拿出了石片刷的一聲嵌進了門縫，接著緩緩的向下劃開，當薄片抵在了門鎖上時維克多停頓了一下，然後他稍微的用力往下鋸了幾下後石片又緩緩的開始向下移動，沒有過多久整個門鎖就被切了開來，切開那之後維克多這才把那片石片給收回進口袋裡面。  
這時他站在了門口，將身體壓在了另一邊的牆面，緩緩的把門給開出了一條縫隙後，緊接的從門縫往外面的走廊上看了一眼，在沒有看見任何人之後，他才將門整個打了開來走了出去。  
而維克多也在這時朝著走廊上的監控比了比手勢，在同樣得到了鏡頭晃動的暗號後，他便直接走到了門後等著，此時他閉上了眼睛，而在腦中浮現的是監控室跟整個地下室的空間圖，他在被關進來的時候就已經用腳步跟方位算好了距離跟位子，並且待在牢房的時間裡他也在腦內複習過所有的位子關係。  
所以在他等了一陣子感覺到閉上的眼皮外的光線也黑了下去後，再度張開眼睛時，外面已經是一片黑的空間，各種的吼聲也從監控室裡傳來。  
這時的維克多比別人早先一步適應了黑暗，雖然張開眼睛時依舊很勉強的只能看見一些輪廓，但總比突然面對黑暗的其他人來的好多了，於是他十分小心的推開了門試圖不去引起任何注意，然後混進了監控室裡的護衛群當中。  
他小心的數著腳下的步伐走著，邊仔細的閃躲著周邊的人群跟障礙物，但是黑暗中的視線仍舊受到了不小影響，這時突然有一個護衛衝了過來，正巧撞在了維克多的身上，對方先是朝著他說了一聲對不起，然後在下一秒似乎發覺有些不太對勁。  
「等等…你是─」  
不等對方把話說完，維克多便抓著對方的手奮力的往前一摔，完美的將人給丟進了一堆人群裡，頓時哀號聲跟怒罵聲四起，在他們大叫著是誰以及有人入侵時，維克多卻早先一步溜出了監控室。  
然而在監控是外頭的小房間，在察覺到不對的時候，護衛們就連忙拿出手機、手電筒等各種能照明的東西出來，在維克多從門裡邊出來的時候，正好被對方給逮個正著。  
「你怎麼出來的？」  
其中一個人對著維克多大吼著，而維克多在這時也不顧不上什麼了，只能先打倒對方再說。  
於是他先一個側身閃過了一個揮舞過來的拳頭，接著一拳打在了對方的腹部上，然後抬起腳來一踢將人給踹了開來，他並沒有太多的時間可以耗在這裡，他現在是藉著突然的黑暗所引起的混亂做為優勢，所以當護衛們冷靜下來之後，就都把手槍給拿了出來，雖然在這狹小地下室裡並不太適合開槍，但是這情形護衛們也顧不上太多，所以維克多得趕緊趁空檔逃出去才行。  
用速戰速決的方式，維克多決定不閃躲，直接的抬起了左手臂硬接下了對方的拳頭，而右手則是粗暴的打在對方的下巴上，甚至搶奪了對方的手電筒當起了武器，朝著最近的腦袋就是一敲，這場攻擊完全沒有過去的優雅，一整個像流氓打架的樣子，雖然很粗暴但卻也很好用，不過也僅只於在這種混亂的時候。  
地下室沉悶的空氣加上高強度的動作，讓維克多的額頭上染起了薄汗，瀏海都貼在了額面上，他撥了撥有些遮擋住視線的頭髮，然後往下蹲閃躲了一發子彈，接著調整了呼吸，一個起身用力的抱住前面人的腰肢，將人當成肉盾一路往門口的方向撞去。  
這時維克多能清楚的聽見對方發出了斷斷續續的哀號，那人的背部撞上在了無數的障礙物上，大概增添了不少的瘀青傷口，但反正受傷的也不是自己，所以維克多一路推下來毫無罣礙，於是當他一路推著人衝到了樓梯口時，他站直了身子，一個迴旋向後踢在了後邊追過來的護衛身上，然後一把抓著剛才當人盾護衛的領子，雖手一扔像個破布娃娃，將對方給扔進了人群的方向，順便讓追過來的人亂成了一團。  
就在他們七手八腳的要將壓在自己身上或擋在自己身前的人撥開時，維克多早就已經閃身衝上了樓梯，在跑到最頂端的時候，他拿出了石片用力並且快速的往門縫一刷，門鎖唰的一聲的就被整齊切斷，而同時地面上也落下了一點點的鮮血痕跡，雖然這石片鋒利的程度跟硬度都非常的好，但是唯一的缺點就是握把的部分很容易割破手掌，尤其是在快速用力之下，但在這時的維克多已經沒有時間像之前那樣的，他快速的開起了門衝了出去，然後坳斷了門邊一棵樹的樹幹，接著將它卡在了地下室的門口，雖然撐不了太久，但至少給了他一點緩衝的時間。  
在做完這一系列的動作之後，維克多才衝到了小院後的圍牆邊，右手抓著鐵欄杆留下了一道血印子，然後左腳蹬在了底下的水泥牆面，一個使力攀登，人很快的就從圍牆上翻了過去，在維克多落地的時候還能聽見有吵雜的腳步聲追著過來。  
這時維克多看向了後頭一眼，看著那個蓋的有些華麗的會館，腦中想的卻是勇利發現他逃跑後會是什麼樣的表情，隨後他笑了一下，轉身衝進了人群裡面，接著在走進了某個超商後，在從超商的後門離開，在拐了幾個小巷子後才來到了一條沒有什麼人潮的馬路。  
維克多在馬路邊站了一下子，然後從口袋裡拿出了一條手帕，擦著手掌上乾涸的血跡，然後捆了一圈包了起來，在他剛包好的時候，在他面前卻停了一輛黑色的轎車。  
維克多笑著向前走了幾步來到了副駕駛座，他開了車門看了一眼駕駛座上的人，然後坐了上去。  
「你慢了。」  
在維克多上車後淡淡的說著，而駕駛座上的人也有些無奈的看了他一眼，然後油門一踩就從路邊呼嘯而過，他皺著眉頭看著維克多頭上染成了淺金的髮色，還有那一頭亂掉的髮型及稍微偽裝過的五官，整個人的表情更加的皺了起來。  
「噢─我的天阿！維克多你這個樣子真是難看到不行。」  
對於對方的調侃，維克多只是笑了一下沒有什麼反應，然後看了一眼對方健康的小麥膚色，還有他那層金髮下剃的稍短染成深色的頭髮後說了一句。  
「克里斯，你就直接這樣出來，沒有一點掩飾，你家的那位都沒有說些什麼？」  
「你還說，你知道嗎？盧卡他現在忙著轉移基地，不然你以為我為什麼會晚到？」被喚作克里斯的青年沒好氣的瞪著維克多一眼說著。  
「轉移基地？為什麼？我們被人發現了嗎？」  
「嵐的那個保全系統太可怕了，要不是為了掩護你逃跑駭進了那個系統裡面，我們的程式也不會被入侵，地點跟資料位子都曝光，在不走難不成等人來抓嗎？」  
克里斯的話讓維克多驚訝了一下，盧卡是瑞士當地數一數二的電腦高手，雖然說他們基地裡的設備簡單，在加上大概要營救他的分心，不小心的讓對方反破解病毒給鑽了一個空，但是能夠突破盧卡的電腦防護也不是件容易的事情，這讓維克多突然的想起在不久之前，KGB的資料也發生過被竊取的事件。  
「披集‧朱拉暖？」維克多雖然是用詢問的口吻說著，但是答案卻是已經很明顯了。  
「應該是他做的沒錯，不然我想不到其他人了。」  
「我記得這個會所的監控應該不是他做的才對。」維克多有些疑惑的說著，雖然披集是嵐裡面最好的電腦工程師，但是他也不可能幫嵐的所有產業都做上防護的工作，一般他處理的都是一些高度機密的資料才對，這個會館雖然是嵐常用來開辦酒會用的，但是真正在這裡談事情的機會並不多，所以防護上也不算是太頂級的，而這也是維克多當時敢乖乖的束手就擒的原因，要是高強度的護衛區域，關押他的地方就不可能是那種比一般好一點的鎖而已，可能會是那種壓力型的金庫鎖，如果他是落到了那種地方，也就不好說能不能這麼快的逃了出來。  
「今天這場合披集‧朱拉暖肯定也在，大概是有什麼原因讓他改變主意升級了一下防護，可能是某個被抓身分又洩漏出去的傢伙有關。」克里斯意有所指的看了維克多一眼，然後快速的打了方向盤轉了一個大彎，速度快到連輪胎都發出了一尖銳的聲響。  
「慢點，克里斯！我還想活久一點。」對於克里斯的調侃，維克多選擇性的忽略，比起身分曝光他更介意克里斯這種不要命的開車方式。  
聽著維克多的抱怨，克里斯有些無奈的看著他，然後咬牙一字一句的慢慢說著。  
「嫌‧我‧開‧的‧太‧快─那你就不應該夾帶著小禮物過來。」  
在克里斯這麼說著的時候，維克多從車窗往後頭看去，不意外的發現有兩台轎車正緊緊的跟著他們。  
「從我出來就跟上了？我不記得我有看到這兩台車。」  
「剛剛半路衝出來的。」克里斯邊說邊緊急的右轉了一個彎，雖然這車看起來有些不太牢靠，但實際上它的性能比它的外觀好上許多。  
於是在幾次加速度、快速轉彎之下，甚至還闖了紅燈不顧一切的逆向開車，終於在幾次的擦撞衝擊下，他們總算是甩掉了後面的兩台車，而持續的往前開了一陣子沒有發現其他可疑的追蹤後，克里斯這才掉了一個頭，往剛才的反方向前進。

這時在會場的勇利，在地下室照明設備被人駭進去關掉時，他第一時間就收到了披集的通知，就在他想趕往地下室關心維克多是否出事時，披集又連忙聯絡他從訊號來源看來，應該是維克多自己的同夥，如果他希望維克多留下來的話，現在派人趕過去還來得及阻止。  
然而在勇利聽見是維克多的同伴在幫助維克多時，他卻停了下來，他知道維克多來到這裡的目的是什麼，但在目前得不到更多消息的情況下，對維克多來說繼續待下去也沒有意義。  
想到這裡勇利愣了兩下，他的表情雖然有些淡，但在這之中卻夾雜著一種說不清的情緒，好像有些失落、好像有些茫然，一直到披集喊了他一聲之後他才回過神來說，不追了，讓他走吧。  
接下來勇利像是心事重重的回到了自己的休息室，他坐在沙發上微微發呆的樣子讓披集有些擔心，但隨後勇利又像是沒事一般跟著他分析起了現在的情況。  
「這個酒會大概是最可笑的酒會了，明明是為了阿爾貝托辦的，但是他人卻不在會場，而這個宴會的主辦人我也不在。」  
「勇利你有什麼打算嗎？本來你不是也想借著這個酒會代替之前被打斷的酒會，讓自己公開的出現在其他家族的幹部、首領面前，但你現在看起來卻不想這麼做。」  
「如果我在多撐一下下，不要讓他知道，讓他面對我時我還只是那個單純的勇利，這樣的我是不是太自私了？根本沒有資格可以當你們的首領。」  
勇利雖然說的很平淡，但是披集卻可以感受到那句話之後的哀傷，還有那微小的接近卑微的希望。  
「如果跟你失去的相比，我倒是希望你自私一下。」  
在披集這麼回答時，勇利罕見的不是因為維克多而笑了一下。

這場宴會毫不意外的讓勇利的名聲又更落了一層，雖然酒會本身並沒有出什麼太大的問題，比起上次來說算是辦的很不錯，但是重點在於所有人想接觸的兩大主角，幾乎是露一面就消失了，而勇利的出現更幾乎是沒什麼人有看到，也因此打算去談生意或者拉攏彼此友好關係的人來說，都十分的不滿，到這時他們不免也開始懷疑起嵐的十代，如果不是有別的打算，那麼就是個浮不出檯面的人物，也許還不情願接任這個位子，畢竟他們多數人都知道，勝生家族從好幾代前就崇尚普通自由的生活，搞不好還是趕鴨子上架的首領，也許他們當時在九代背後感覺到處理事情的人物，可能還不是現在的首領，這讓外界對勇利的猜測是越來越多了，而事實卻只有嵐的內部跟少數家族知道事情並不是這樣。  
勇利的確是很有手段跟想法的人，不過他們也想不明白勇利這麼做的原因為何，關於勇利本人的消息並沒有因為他上位而比較浮出水面，反而嚴守的更加嚴重，上一次酒會勇利特地營造出來的狀況他們還能明白，但是這一次就有些超出他們的理解範圍，而事情的真相大概只有勇利自己跟他身邊的人知道而已。

維克多他們在抵達了新的基地時，簡樸的老舊的樓房玄關正堆著一箱箱的物品，而一名同樣小麥膚色、棕色短髮的男人就在玄關跟客廳裡忙進忙出的，當他看見克里斯跟維克多回來時，那雙綠色眼睛也才稍微的放鬆了下來。  
「歡迎回來。」男人淡淡的說著。  
「不好意思，盧卡，讓你忙來忙去的。」  
「沒事，不過維克多你之前住的公寓，最好是不要再回去了，那裡有什麼重要的東西嗎？」盧卡說完，邊走了向前兩步上抱了一旁的克里斯一下。  
「倒是沒有什麼重要的東西，不回去拿也沒有關係。」維克多邊說邊快步的離開了玄關，把場合留給了盧卡跟克里斯，雖然他們的工作一直都很危險，但是自己的戀人獨自出去時，維克多想另一個怎麼樣也不可能安心，即使相信著對方的能力也一樣。  
然而就在維克多走了沒幾步之後，卻像是想到了什麼停了下來，絲毫不介意那兩個準備要吻上去的臉，因為自己的動作而稍微停頓了一下，雖然克里斯的個性並不太在意維克多的存在，不過盧卡是個稍微有點理性的人，因此他頓了一下等著維克多的動作，以他們對維克多的了解，也清楚對方停下腳步大概是有什麼重要的事情要說，而既然克里斯他們留給了自己一點說話的時間，維克多也很識相的簡短的問著。  
「幫我查查嵐裡面有沒有一個發音是勇利的名字，大概二十歲左右的日本男性，可能還更年輕，戴隱形眼鏡但我感覺平時可能是戴眼鏡，大概會是那種一般男性會帶的藍色全框或半框的那種。」  
「知道他的名字漢字怎麼寫嗎？這個發音寫成漢字大概有幾種，不過還好男性的比女性少了很多，應該很好過濾。」盧卡想了一下回答著，還好他有四分之一的日本血統，所以在日文上也算是熟悉，他的家人甚至還幫他取了個叫真澄的日本名字。  
「沒有，我只知道發音，你先幫我找找看。」  
「我知道了。」在盧卡說完這句話時，維克多已經轉身離去，而他也低下頭吻上了那雙唇，天曉的他自己獨自在這裡整理東西時，等的有多麼的擔心，在克里斯熟悉的體溫跟觸感落在自己的懷裡跟唇上時，他才稍微的感到了安心一點。  
在同一時刻，識趣離開的維克多，在走進了屋子裡的客廳時，從一個行李袋裡拿出了備用的乾淨衣服，不得不說跟克里斯和盧卡出任務時還蠻省心的，尤其是有盧卡在的時候，他平時照顧克里斯習慣了，在做什麼事情上也格外的細心，總是會替他們多準備生活必需品，這下他可以好好的洗上一個澡，今天整天的運動量讓他覺得自己的襯衫都黏在了背上，感覺起來實在是不太美好，然而當他走進浴室開始淋浴時，他腦中又忍不住的浮現出勇利那張羞澀又小心翼翼的臉，不知道當勇利發現自己逃走時會是什麼樣的表情，也許一開始只是好奇而已，但誰也不知道那份好奇在將來卻又是不一樣了。

在酒會結束的時候，勇利大概就知道山田大智會跑來念自己一頓，但是在那之前他得先將維克多的相關資料給處理好，還得把阿爾貝托送進安排好的酒店裡，在把這些事情都處理完之後，勇利才突然的想起維克多大概會開始查起自己的身分，即便他只知道勇利這個發音而已，但他不會小瞧KGB所擁有的偵察能力，也不會質疑維克多的敏銳程度，畢竟在他們的短暫的相處之下，維克多大概已經察覺到自己的身分很不一般，雖然不一定知道自己是嵐的十代，但是大概也推測的出自己是核心幹部，不然維克多不會問自己的姓氏是什麼，雖然能參加那個酒會的人物本來也就不可能是太隨便的小人物就是了。  
於是勇利只得叫來自己的友人來處理這一件事情，他現在還不想讓維克多知道自己是嵐的十代，他還想多偷一點時間，即便一切只是假象，就算維克多只是想從他身上得到有用的訊息也沒關係，至少再給他一點的時間，讓他能夠跟維克多再多說一點話，在多留一點回憶的時間。  
所以在友人抵達了自己的房間時，勇利只說了一句，「我跟維克多說我叫勇利了。」  
瞬間披集就明白勇利想叫他做些什麼，他看著勇利露出了那仍舊爽朗的笑容問著。  
「他知道你的名字漢字是怎麼寫嗎？」  
「不知道，我只說了勇利。」  
「那很簡單，我會幫你用一個假身分給他們查的。」  
「抱歉，披集，還要讓你替我做這種事情。」  
對於勇利的道歉，披集像是毫不在意的說了一句。  
「我比較希望可以看見勇利開心的樣子，不只是勇利還有小契、九代或許可以加上維克多，大家可以很開心的待在一起！」  
披集的這一段話，讓勇利忍不住笑了，他可以想像的出披集的腦袋裡大概浮現出大家友好吃飯的情景，但是勇利卻深刻的覺得這大概是不太可能實現的夢想。


	9. 兩個Yuri

當天晚上維克多早早就躺在床上看著頭頂的天花板，因為到了明天他還得替自己找個額外的住所，為了不讓別人察覺到他還有同伴在，所以這個行動裡他一直都是獨自居住的，而這也算是對自己的一個保障，要是遇到像今天這樣的狀況，克里斯就能夠出奇不意的將他給救了出去，所以他最好盡快的從這裡搬出去，以免到時後克里斯他們的存在也跟著曝光了。  
最初明明想的是非常正經的事情，但是想到最後維克多的大腦總是會浮現出勇利的那張臉，他也許是太想念那種純粹只看著自己的目光，只不過很可惜的，不論勇利的身份是什麼，他跟勇利注定不能有過深的私人交情，畢竟他們站在了不同的兩邊，倘若勇利沒有駐足過地下世界裡的生意，那麼也許還有點可能。  
在維克多的思緒飄到這裡時，他突然覺得自己真的是好笑的可以，他到底都在想些什麼？也許是寂寞了太久，在這種時候的維克多忍不住這麼認為著，或許在這次任務之後，他應該要好好的找個伴才對。  
在不知道第幾次思緒飄離了正題，維克多這才感覺到一些睡意，連續打上了幾個哈欠後，他才意識渙散的睡了過去，而這一晚維克多睡的不錯，至少這棟樓房比他之前的破公寓好上太多。  
在天剛亮沒有多久，維克多就換上了外出服出門了，他先是用慢跑的方式去到商圈當作早晨的運動，在買了一些必需用品之後，還特地去了一趟網咖租了一台電腦，接著上網查了一些租屋的資料，然後他選定了一間距離克里斯他們不算太遠的公寓，在與屋主敲定好簽約的時間後，維克多才拎著他買好的物品回到了克里斯他們的屋子裡去。  
在回去之後維克多就用了特殊的洗劑把身上的偽裝全都給卸掉了，既然都被認出來了，那麼在維持這種偽裝也沒有什麼太大的意義。  
隨著蓮蓬頭的水流沖洗，本來塗成小麥色的肌膚便恢復成原來白皙的模樣，金色的頭髮也顯露出原來的銀白色，在維克多洗漱完穿著浴袍從浴室裡走出來時，克里斯有些故意的朝著維克多吹了一聲口哨。  
「還是這樣看起來順眼多了。」克里斯笑著說道，不得不說維克多這人長的還真的不錯，那是一種跟自己不同的性感，但比男人魅力這件事來說，克里斯覺得還是自己更有魅力一點。  
在接下來的日子裡，盧卡先是著手幫著維克多查起那天事情的後續，然後關於那名發音叫勇利的青年，由於不知道漢字怎麼寫的狀態之下，所以盧卡無法鎖定單一對象，只能從當天出席的人員裡，找到了一位名字同發音並且是直接跟嵐有關係的對象。  
在經過幾天的資料查證跟對照之後，盧卡覺得應該只有這個跟嵐有關的青年比較符合維克多所找的人，而當盧卡把這些資料都交給維克多時，他看著報告上的那幾張照片，瞬間他就確認了這的確是要他找的那名青年。

影山侑利，今年二十二歲，剛從日本知名商學院畢業，是目前影山家主的堂弟，也是上一任家主的小兒子，不論是現任影山家主或是上任家主，都對這個小青年疼愛有佳，也因此不難推論出這名青年為什麼能夠參加酒宴，甚至看的出來擁有不低的身份地位，但卻同時又保有那種層級的人不會有的純樸天真。  
看著那些為數不多的報告，維克多也很清楚的明白這名青年應該是被家族保護的很好，所以自然而然也沒有太多情報外泄，關於這一點維克多並沒有感覺到懷疑。  
而這也許是他們都踩錯一步的決定。

在披集將自己製作的假資料放給勇利看時，勇利只覺得一陣矛盾，如果只是憑空捏造出一個身份給維克多他們追查，那麼破綻肯定會很多，而一直以來身為守衛勝生家的影山家族，在他們家族裡總是會找出一名跟勝生家嫡系孩子差不多年紀的人，然後取了發音或者漢字一樣的名字，而這個孩子在出生之後所有的資料都會被人保護的很小心，為的就是要能在將來可以方便的成為勝生家的影子和偽裝。  
所以在披集拿出修正過後的影山侑利資料時，勇利有種自己在掠奪別人的生命跟身份的感覺，只因為他一時的自私影山侑利就付出了他自己的身份和所有，而在這件事情上影山侑利跟影山湊不同的是，在勇利私下找上影山侑利時，他並沒有反對勇利之於維克多的行為，也沒有因為這可能會危害到勇利的形象而說些什麼，他只是單純的擔心著勇利的安全，而最後影山侑利也只對勇利說了一句，「如果能讓十代覺得開心的話，那麼就是一件值得的事情。」  
再也沒有比這還要糟糕、還要不理智的事情了！  
勇利雖然這麼想著，但他還是讓披集把影山侑利的資料跟自己的掉包，由於影山侑利從出生時開始家族就已經做了這項準備，所以將整個資料重置的過程並不是很難，而現在盧卡手上能查到的資料，都是被披集更改過的，雖然當時盧卡也有覺得些許的不對勁，又或者說只是他的一種直覺，但是在找不到破綻之下，盧卡也只能先將這份資料交給維克多看再說，事後在維克多十分肯定資料的情況下，盧卡也只把這當作是自己的一次多心，畢竟他們才剛經歷過基地曝光而被迫遷地方的情況下，難免會多了一點疑心，也因此盧卡也就沒有在深究下去了。  
而就在維克多收到了勇利的資料後的沒有幾天，他就搬離了克里斯他們的新基地，搬到了一間由他造假身份所租下的公寓裡。  
雖然這次的任務表面上是讓維克多來探查嵐的十代資料，但在維克多接下任務時他就很清楚事情應該不是這麼簡單而已，如果只是要查嵐的十代，那麼比他更合適的人多的去，甚至根本沒有必要派他過來，畢竟維克多的專業比較像是綜合型的武裝人員，這表示著他精通許多專業，尤其在武力值上驚人，但這也代表其他每一門專業裡都可能有比他更專精的人，在綜合評分項目標準來說他的排名是第一位，但是比他更適合當間諜或是刺探情報的人肯定還有，因為一般來說有一個專業強項外肯定有也哪裡是不精通的，所以通常會叫他去接的案子都是不太簡單的任務，通常是涉略的範圍寬廣需要多種專業知識的任務才會派他去執行，而除了上面的懷疑外，國際警察組織還特地替他安排了電腦以及情報專業的夥伴，更讓維克多覺得事情並沒那麼簡單。

到了新租的公寓套房後，維克多簡單的打理著他的房間，在這幾日幾乎是他到日本以來最簡單平凡的時刻，不論是實際上還是心靈上都是如此，他甚至有種自己是來度假的錯覺，但很顯然維克多不會真的這麼認為。  
在這公寓裡安靜了幾日之後，維克多在新住所裡收到了一個包裹，這個包裹的存在本身就有些奇怪，因為維克多並不可能真的像一般居民上網買東西還寄到租屋處，那不就很明顯的在暴露著自己的資訊，所以任何的必需品都還是由維克多自己親自去選購的。  
在維克多在收下包裹的瞬間，他看了一眼送貨的快遞人員，很快的就確認了對方真的只是一般的快遞之後，他才小心的把包裹給簽收了。  
知道他住這裡的只有克里斯還有能跟他聯繫的高層而已，如果是克里斯的話那應該會直接跟他說，而且他才剛從那個基地搬出來沒幾天，似乎跟本沒有這個必要，但如果不是克里斯的話…  
想到這裡，維克多便從他的行李袋裡拿出了一個小型的手電筒，雖然那看起來像是隨處可見的樣式，但是在那個圓筒狀的手電筒上有個不易察覺的小按鈕，按下去後雖然看起來仍是白光，但那卻是他們有調整過後的特殊光頻，當他拿著那個手電筒往包裹上一照，果然在包裹上的一小角上照出了KGB的字樣與符碼，那個符碼還是他接到任務時才收到專屬代碼的，所以包裹被偽造的可能性並不高，很顯然這大概是KGB高層要給他的資料。  
雖然如此，但維克多還是小心的把包裹給打開，在那不大的盒子拆開來後，裡面只安靜的躺了一本書以及一張信封，信裡也只簡短的寫了幾句話，請好好的享受這本小說，書裡附上了我的小小心得，希望你能跟我一樣喜歡它。  
在這本看起來有些冷門的書上，有著一些被翻閱過的痕跡，當維克多將書本一頁一頁的翻開來時，不難發現在某些頁裡被標註了很多的心得，花花綠綠的佈滿了空白處，雖然這看起來像是兩個書友單純的友好交流，但是維克多卻很清楚裡面肯定藏了什麼重要的訊息，他必須先解讀出這些心得評論的正確含意才行。  
像是在某一頁的紅筆評論上寫著，這整頁的第二句話實在是太美了，從開頭的第一個文字就讓人印象深刻。  
於是在那一整頁裡所有的分段情節上，維克多都把每段的第二句話，也就是第一個句點後的第一個字母給拼了起來，在將那些拉丁字母轉換成俄文之後，拼出來的單字就是軍火。  
維克多足足花上了一個晚上的時間把那本小說給解譯完成，裡面還包含了許多他們特有的一些暗語與密碼才能解密，這些是要對俄羅斯官方情報密碼很熟悉的人才能解讀的出來，饒是維克多這種擁有驚人記憶力的人，這密碼他也是花了不少時間才破解出來，而破解出來的便是他這一趟日本任務所隱藏在底下的真正目的。

第三世界、石油戰爭、軍火、走私、阿克巴爾‧奧特里、穆罕默德‧哈里斯‧祖阿比。

這簡短的幾個字就道盡了所有，這戰爭是在一個第三世界的新興海島小國家所掀起的石油戰爭，因為國家政策的崩壞，人民揭竿起義，但最後卻變成兩大將軍瓜分領地的場面，當然其中還是有許多狹小的勢力在遊蕩，不過最主要的還是這兩大將軍的勢力比拼，雖然現在各個國家台面上都看起來很融洽互助，並且極力的想要幫助這個小國恢復和平，甚至還收容他們國內的難民並提供協助，但是台面下每個國家都有各自的打算，畢竟在這個海島國家上擁有大量並且豐富的石油資源，這對將來的經濟戰爭有很大的影響，尤其是對於一些大國來說影響更多。

嵐與埃斯波西托家族其中一個最主要的生意就是軍火走私，在兩個將軍的戰線補給上其他國家不能做得太明顯，當然台面下互相援助或者掐著的卻是不少，而這就是所謂的正義裡面包藏的黑暗，也是維克多覺得無力的部分，也是他所不能否認的黑暗。  
維克多再也不是當年的那個單純充滿正義感的孩子，這世界從來就沒有純粹的正義，這點他再清楚不過了，隨著歲月增長他可以明白雅可夫曾經無奈的對他說，這秩序雖然不是很美好，也沒有所謂的完全正義，但是至少我們可以守護住大多數的平安。  
但同時他也可以明白，雅可夫的前妻─莉莉亞指著亞可夫說，你們只是偽善的正義。  
因為在正義裡面藏著最黑暗，在黑暗裡卻藏著最純粹的善念，是非對錯善惡又怎麼能說的清？  
但饒是如此，維克多也有他自己的立場，所以他不會因此而萎靡，該完成的他都會去做，這也就是他守護自己正義的方式。  
幾乎是在同一個時刻的另一邊裡，克里斯跟盧卡也收到了自家高層的祕密指示，解析後的內容跟維克多收到的的差不多，唯一不太一樣的是裡頭還多了一項暗示，那就是KGB三個字，看著那三個被解析出來的字樣，克里斯對自家的戀人兼夥伴笑了一下。  
「看來這次可能是敵對立場呢！我們跟維克多。」  
盧卡看了克里斯一眼，他知道對方的臉雖然在笑著，但是手指不自覺擰一下的動作透露出他的心煩，下一秒他一手掰過了克里斯的臉，將那個彎著腰站在他旁邊的臉給壓低，然後湊了上去吻了一下。  
「你知道這從來都不影響我們之間的交情。」  
那一刻，克里斯真正的笑了，不帶任何的假意，但那也指是一瞬間的事情，接著盧卡把電腦裡收到的資料給還原刪除，抹除的一乾二淨連點渣都沒有留下，而維克多那邊則是把書給撕爛了以後，拿著鐵桶將那些碎片給燒的精光，就好像那些事物從來都沒有存在過似的。

在這幾天裡勇利難得表現出一點屬於他的任性，關於阿爾貝托之後的行程他都丟給了契萊斯帝諾去處理，不同於山田大智的嚴格，契萊斯帝諾有時候也會希望勇利能多享受一點生活，所以當勇利把阿爾貝托接下來的行程交給他時，他並沒有多說些什麼就承擔了下來，反正總有人會去提點勇利，而這件事情就不用特地由他去做了。  
果不其然，在契萊斯帝諾接手的第一天，山田大智就跑來關切了一下，雖然他不再插足組織裡的事情，但這並不代表在適當的時候他不能對勇利發表出意見，不過山田大智對於勇利畢竟是有份愧疚存在的，在加上他知道維克多在勇利心裡佔了一個很特別的位子，所以他最後也只是提點了兩句，並沒有對勇利做出什麼實質上的要求。  
不過勇利既然接了首領的位子，那他也就明白組織的所有事情要凌駕於他個人的情感之上，所以他頂多也只能夠避開阿爾貝托兩天而已，直到第三天時他又開始了招待阿爾貝托的這項行程。  
當勇利再次出現在阿爾貝托的房門口時，阿爾貝托顯然一點都不意外，他的護衛還很貼心的領著勇利直接進到房間裡來，甚至在引導他坐下來後還遞來了一杯咖啡。  
「我還在想你什麼時候會來找我呢。」阿爾貝托半帶戲謔的口吻說著，語調聽起來有些輕浮，但勇利卻很清楚此刻的阿爾貝托是精明的不能再精明了。  
「公司這幾日有些事情要處理，忙完後我就直接過來了。」  
勇利臉不紅氣不喘的說著假話，而阿爾貝托也沒有要揭穿他的意思，只是對勇利說了一些他想要去的地方，在聽到地點的時後勇利瞬間有些哭笑不得，其中不乏好幾個相距甚遠的風景區，光是坐電車都不知到要換幾般轉乘才到的了，雖然此時的勇利只覺得自己眼皮不停在跳，心中也有猜想這該不會是阿爾貝托報復自己的小把戲吧，但無論如何勇利都不能丟下阿爾貝托獨自離去。  
所以最後勇利只能無奈的把人帶去了指定的景點，甚至是把附近能包下來的場地都給包了起來，然而那看似心情很好的散步，或是認真的觀光參訪行程，其實都包含了不同的目的。  
在他們每到一個勇利安排的安全空間裡，阿爾貝托才會說出自己的想法和目的，在這看似觀光的行程卻隱藏了不同的想法。  
「你知道這裡有一家地底會所嗎？」  
在整棟包下來的小別墅裡，阿爾貝托在陽台上的躺椅曬著太陽對著勇利說著。  
「我知道，青蒼會的，專門讓人談些不見光的事情，標誌雖然是墨青色的山，但是實際上可沒有這麼友好。」  
「他們的生意很是特別，專門做的是提供各家商談所需要的場所，並且保證雙方之間的人生安全，雖然這是個不錯的生意點子，基本上也不需要太大動干戈去火品，但是這類的生意卻有區域性的限制，所以青蒼會再怎麼努力，除非他開闊新的業務範圍，不然他注定只能是個當地性質的集團組織。」  
「雖然他在國外沒有太大的影響力，但是在國內他是有辦法讓你好受的。」  
「那你知道一個月前那些蒼蠅在這裡碰過面嗎？」  
阿爾貝托把話說出來之後，勇利的臉就皺了一下，他看著對方然後淡淡的繼續問著。  
「我想知道你對你自己家族的懷疑的名單有誰。」  
「你自己心裡應該也有底。」  
「我是心裡有數，但是我不清楚我想跟你想的是不是一樣。」阿爾貝托答道，然而勇利似乎沒有繼續把話接下去的打算，等了一會等不到接話的阿爾貝托像是有些無奈的繼續說著。  
「好吧─如果以家族來說的話，橋本、佐藤、小倉這三家。」  
「你沒有懷疑伊東嗎？」對於阿爾貝托的回答勇利感到有些意外，雖然猜測跟他想的差不多，但是阿爾貝托的名單裡卻少了伊東家。  
他這是要替伊東家開脫亦或者是其他的什麼，勇利還無從判斷，不過以勇利的了解阿爾貝托跟伊東家應該沒什麼交集才對。  
「雖然他掌管整個會所生意，而勇利你所做的事情如果影響了前面三家，他勢必也會有影響，但是目前為止並沒有看出他有任何的奇怪舉動，所以如果不是他藏得很深不然就是跟他沒有關係。」  
「我查出來的也是這樣。」  
「但是親愛的，如果他們只是搞這些小動作小生意，我可是不會大老遠的從義大利跑來，畢竟我們不像你們，高利貸生意對我們來說很正常。」  
「軍火貿易。」突然之間勇利冒出了一句，然後用無比認真嚴肅的表情看著阿爾貝托。  
「你知道？」這下換阿爾貝托有些震驚了，這些消息那些人可是守得很密，他也是花了不少的時間跟精力才確定的。  
「大概有察覺到，主要是我猜得，佐藤掌管了部分軍火生意，前一陣子他還去了義大利一趟。」  
「那你知道第三世界的石油戰爭嗎？」  
「阿克巴爾‧奧特里將軍是你們的客戶吧？所以我們避免直接跟這兩位將軍有所交易，不過我們底下的客人，那兩邊的人都有。」  
「親愛的，沒想到你這麼清楚。」  
在阿爾貝托又喊了一次親愛的時候，勇利終於忍不住皺著眉頭看了對方一眼，像是不太認同或者接受，但勇利僅僅也只是用眼神跟表情來示意他的感受，阿爾貝托向來是嘴巴上喜歡佔人便宜、風情萬種得男人，所以他也不想去拘泥這個小細節，只是他實在是不太喜歡那個稱呼。  
「畢竟某種程度上來說我們也算是生命共同體，要是立場衝突的話可不是你我兩人就可以解決的。」  
「但是那些討人厭的蒼蠅卻是把貨賣給了穆罕默德‧哈里斯‧祖阿比。」  
當阿爾貝托說才剛完，勇利就明白了，阿爾貝托非得親自來日本處裡的原因是什麼了，並不只是因為在他家族裡那些人一直試圖撼動他的地位，對於那些人的能力阿爾貝托還不放在眼裡，可是如果底下人做的生意會影響家族信譽的話，那可就是不同層次的事情，所以他必須在事情擴大之前把所有的東西都連根剷除。  
雖然這件事情並不是勇利的錯，而且他們那幾家的私下勾結還是在勇利進到組織以前，但是畢竟他身為嵐的十代，沒管好自己手下的人，勇利覺得他也是有責任的，於是他看了阿爾貝托一眼，倒是很真誠的說上一句道歉。  
也許是這個道歉太過於正經了，阿爾貝托先是愣了一下接著幾乎是要笑到從躺椅上摔了下去。  
「喔─我得天阿！勇利你真得是太可愛了。」  
對此完全不知道自己哪裡戳到阿爾貝托笑點的勇利，臉一黑接著就直接轉身離開了，雖然他臉上的表情一直不多，但是阿爾貝托卻是喜歡極了那張面無表情的臉露出一點裂痕的樣子，他看著勇利離去的背影忍不住的想著，現在哪裡還有人會這麼一本正經的道歉阿！這人還真是單純的可愛！  
雖然在這方面上，勇利對於是非對錯、責任承攬上，老套的不行，以合作夥伴來說阿爾貝托卻覺得沒有比這更好的事情，但他可不會就此認為勇利是個好說話的人，也不會認為對方是個毫無心眼的人，相反的他覺得勇利看得很深，而這也是他覺得可以跟勇利合作解決完這件事情的原因之一。  
畢竟他可不想處理事情時還要照顧一個什麼也不懂的人，只不過讓他覺得意外的並不是勇利洞悉事情的能力，勇利在這方面很出色他早就知道了，而是他沒想過勇利比那人說的還要可愛。

雖然維克多跟克里斯私底下都得到了自家高層的不同指令，在拿到指令的時候其實他們都很清楚，雙方各自國家有彼此的立場，但在不觸及到利益牴觸的地方時，維克多覺得他們還是能共享某部份資源。  
畢竟他相信在自己收到任務沒多久，克里斯應該也收到了差不多的指令，只不過任務沒有一起透過國際警察組織下來，想來那肯定是檯面下的各國立場任務。  
而在這幾日維克多自己也用他簡便的設備查訪了某些資料，順便讓組織的高層處理他身份曝光以及人在日本的消息，接著他鎖定了嵐的軍火生意，然後又調查了一下阿爾貝托的動向，這時的維克多總覺得阿爾貝托特地來日本肯定不是什麼簡單的目的，第三世界軍火的肥缺，阿爾貝托一定有做上這筆生意，只是就不知道嵐在這裡面扮演了什麼角色，也許阿爾貝托來日本就是為了這樁生意來的。  
於是在維克多跟克里斯談論了自己的觀點之後，盧卡便開始搜尋著兩大家族的相關資料，而奇妙的是除了檯面上阿爾貝托與嵐之間的生意外，埃斯波西托家族裡的另一分支家族幹部佐丹奴家的族長法比奧在一個月前還來過日本，而當時與他會面的卻是嵐裡面佐藤家的族長佐藤圭吾，甚至在更早佐藤圭吾就親自去過義大利，當然在當時他見面的人裡面似乎也有法比奧，很顯然的在這兩大組織底下似乎有著不同的煙硝味。  
有鑑於阿爾貝托上位的過程，以及他發跡的歷程中的確有些老派家族人員不太能夠接受，但是又礙於阿爾貝托的能力不得不臣服，表面上雖是如此，但檯面下倒也不可能如此一派和平，很顯然嵐裡頭大概也是這樣。  
先是山田大智得獨子雅人的逝世，接著是半隱居的勝生家被迫出來接手，這些大家族早就不像過往那般團結，而這或許也是阿爾貝託親自來日本見嵐的十代原因。  
在大約理出了一個頭緒之後，維克多便傳了訊息給自家的高層，讓他們去注意法比奧的動靜，而他本人則是前往了佐藤家的勢力範圍，他到想知道這些事情到底是佐藤家背著勝生家的旨意，還是勝生家族玩得一手雙面好牌？  
而山田雅人的逝世與勝生家的上位，這其中難道沒有一絲的陰謀存在嗎？


	10. 相同的目標

前往愛知縣的新幹線上，維克多看著窗外呼嘯而過的景色，大約不到三個小時的車程就可以抵達愛知縣的名古屋，那裡正是佐藤本家駐守的地方，也是佐藤圭吾平時的住所。  
在嵐組織裡面，整個中部地區是屬於佐藤家及黑川家的勢力範圍，而其中佐藤家從早期開始就在名古屋深耕發展，所以整個名古屋幾乎都是佐藤家的勢力範圍，而在名古屋最大的經濟產業便是金融業，其次為製造業，在過去名古屋還曾經一度是軍工業的發展地區，但隨著時代的變化現在成為了交通及電機工業為主。  
而以嵐的進出口生意層面來說，名古屋也算是他們軍火走私工廠的據點之一，除了槍械類的之外，還有各種化學武器的研發，但隨著時間的變化，這類的東西要在名古屋私下生產已經是很不容易的，也因此工廠的數量跟位置多少也就受到了影響。  
而這些在嵐底下的生意跟工廠除了有些是直接隸屬於組織所有之外，有一大部分的經營權則是劃分給到家族手上，組織則是持有半數以上的利潤股份，某種程度來說也可以算是半個私人產業，除此之外各個家族還允許各自有私人產業，與組織間也可以用合理的範疇來做合作，所以要是組織裡哪部分的生意受到了影響，一個家族的經濟可能也會有影響，進而一個家族的地位也會被動搖，雖然說在每個組織裡深耕並且壯大的古老家族們可不是那容易被取代推翻的，但是事情沒有絕對，所有這也是為什麼同個組織裡的家族們，都要盡可能的維護自己的家族事業，才不會被新加入的家族或成員給比下。  
本來這算是一種良性的競爭，但某些長期站在頂端的家族，仗著自己發跡的早並且早年先祖有立下的汗馬功勞，將自己定位成另一種層次的地位，也因此他們不太能接受有其他人新興的家族或是人員覺起，甚至影響到他們本身的利益，也因此在剛愎自用以及打壓之下，常常讓他們錯失良機，導致生意上的損失。  
不願意接受別人的建議，自身又太過於自滿，這是許多古老的家族會犯下的錯誤，而有些家族甚至在沒有優秀繼承人之下，最後仍是會被時代的潮流給淹沒，雖然佐藤家不至於愚蠢到這個地步，但是近年來利益逐漸被萎縮的佐藤家也不得不開始緊張，而在名古屋裡除了製造業之外，最大產值的行業就是金融業，也許某部分的異變就是從這裡開始發酵。  
因為在嵐的產業裡，高利貸很是個不可以經營的產業，但在名古屋卻沒有比這個更加優渥賺錢的產業了。  
雖然維克多覺得這頂多是嵐的組織裡首領與家族間的紛爭，所以目前來說他並沒把這件事情放在心上，名古屋的製造業在現在雖然已經沒落了，但是佐藤家在名古屋裡還是有著違法的地下工廠，所以他相信法比奧會與佐藤圭吾合作的最大原因大概就在此，只是不知道嵐的首領到底是知情還是不知情了。  
為此維克多打算先去佐藤家的軍工廠探訪再做打算，也許運氣好的話他還能夠看見嵐的十代首領，畢竟他以得到的訊息來說，阿爾貝托大概也是為了佐藤圭吾與法比奧的私下掛鉤才來日本的，所以在那場亂到不行的酒會之後，維克多相信阿爾貝托絕對會找時間來查訪這件事情。  
而要查訪這件事情，很肯定的他一定會尋求嵐的十代做為協助，只要那個所謂的十代不是這件事情的幕後主使，又或者不是個被人掌控的傀儡的話，維克多相信他本人肯定會帶著阿爾貝托去探查這件事情，只不過能不能遇的上還得看運氣怎麼樣了。

在抵達了名古屋之後，維克多先住進了一個在巷子裡很簡陋的旅館，旅館的規模並不算太大，居住的旅客也不算多，距離熱鬧的商圈及車站都有著一段距離，雖然是很清幽乾淨的地方，但是以旅客來說，或許會覺得這種地方不夠安全，但很顯然這卻符合了維克多的要求。  
第一天晚上的時候，維克多在旅館裡做了健全的準備，他先是從行李箱裡的隔層中拿出了一把小型手槍，雖然手槍的體積很小，一次也只有六發子彈，但是大約巴掌大的槍身很方便藏在身上，一般來說這種槍型對於男性來說並不好使用，但好在維克多的手指是那種很漂亮細長的樣子，也因此扣板機的空間對他來說還不算不方便，所以這種槍型也算是他喜歡藏在身上的槍之一，畢竟很好藏也很方便攜帶。  
除了這把手槍之外，維克多帶來的手提箱裡還藏了各式各樣的武器，有些組裝起來還能成為一把比較小型的狙擊槍，而在這行李箱裡幾乎有著任何的情況下幾都能應對的設備，簡直可以當作小型的移動武器庫。  
於是維克多在身上放了幾把簡便的槍枝以及匕首之後，他還在藏了那天使用過的石片，然後就先去探查了佐藤家本家宅邸的情況。  
佐藤本家是在一個周遭多數都是公寓的昂貴地段，但那個區域卻在某一區突兀的坐落著幾間獨棟的建築物，而其中一間還是個十足歐風的華麗住宅，在那個宅邸的前後方都還有著大片的花園以及高聳的圍牆，就連監視器的數量也多到不行，一副就是生人勿近的模樣，似乎也沒在擔心被人查覺到他們是怎麼樣的存在。  
而在那棟住宅轉角的咖啡廳裡，維克多正漫不經心的坐在那裡喝著咖啡，看起來如此但他的手機畫面卻不是這麼簡單的一回事，如果仔細的觀察就會發現他手機的畫面不時跳出那附近的監視器畫面，不只是現在的甚至連稍早幾個月前的畫面都可以查看，甚至還能轉動監視器的角度。  
他像是聽著音樂邊滑著手機，然而耳機裡放的卻是與克里斯的通話，隨著克里斯的講解，他大概摸清楚了這棟屋子一些慣例會進行的活動。  
例如下午三點的時候，家政婦會前去採買晚餐的食材或是家用品，晚上七點鐘則是家政婦出去丟垃圾的時間，而根據最近跟今天的監控來說，佐藤圭吾這幾日待在家裡的時間很長，幾乎可以媲美準時上下班的上班族。  
他的每日行程大抵上就是巡視在名古屋的幾間事業總部，並且聽取各個產業的利潤跟彙報，在這些都結束後大約在六點半時會回到本家去吃晚餐，偶爾在晚上的時後會去招待會館，除此之外就沒有其他的行動，可以說是乖巧甚至安靜到太讓人覺得奇怪。  
以佐藤圭吾的個性來說，他過去會因為各種生意而四處奔波，接連好幾天不在家的情況都是家常便飯，這看似正常生活的狀態，才是佐藤圭吾最大的異樣，就連維克多都能輕易的發覺佐藤圭吾大概是有什麼不想引人注目的地方，所以才表現出十分克守本分的樣子。  
維克多認為竟然他都能感覺到異樣，那麼嵐十代肯定也能嗅到不對勁的地方，所以如果要查什麼的話大概現在時後是最好的時機。  
於是在維克多禮貌的拒絕了第二個前來搭訕的年輕女性後，他放下了手上的第二杯咖啡後抿了抿嘴唇，然後拎起了公事包將攤在桌上的雜誌捲成了一團拿在了手上。  
他的表情像是個偷跑出來偷閒的小職員，一臉溫和的笑容走出了咖啡廳，接著往前走沒有幾步路之後，他便將手上的雜誌丟進了超商外頭的垃圾桶裡，然後就拐著小路走了出去。

他在小巷裡左拐右拐盡量的避開了監視器的畫面，然後來到了商店街的一角，他像是等著人站在了商店街的街口滑著手機，但實際上卻是在探查著四周的情況，就在他等上了一小段的時間後，果然佐藤家的家政婦正往前走在買菜的路上。  
根據資料上的分析，維克多肯定對方有習慣性的路線跟採買的店家，他先是不動聲色的跟了家政婦一段小路，在確認對方的行進路線跟商家的人際關係後，他這才悄悄的離去來到了商業大樓區。  
就在這時維克多耳上的耳機響起了克里斯的聲音。  
「你查他們家的家政婦要做什麼？」  
「不知道，大概是直覺吧，也許哪一天用的上。」  
對於這個回答，克里斯表示著沉默，雖然此時克里斯仍是很配合的告訴了維克多每個要注意的轉角，還有監視器的位子。  
但是商業大樓區的區域卻是不能跟住宅區相比，隨然人多反而比較好去掩飾蹤跡，但相同的是也太多不確定的危險因素，可以的話其實維克多更想去探查那幾間公司的內部情況，但那些公司的防護跟保安措施做的很完善，在一樓大廳的出入口就必須要有身份磁片才能夠進出，而若是沒有磁片的客人則是需要經過警衛的檢查後才可以放行，所以維克多只能窩在一間小店裡等著，直到了六點左右，佐藤圭吾從公司大門走出來之後，維克多才再次的起了身。  
這一次維克多不再前去跟蹤追查，而是回到了旅館的周遭，惬意的吃著他的晚餐，對此克里斯表示他十分的不理解維克多的思維，而維克多也沒有打算要克里斯理解的意思，與其說維克多在盤算著什麼，倒不如說維克多覺得應該先弄清楚對方的狀況而已，即使現在看起來沒有什麼用，但未來誰又能確定呢？  
好在克里斯也不是什麼太追究的人，當他查到佐藤家軍工廠很有可能的所在地發給了維克多之後，又特地囑咐他要在旅館的房間裡加裝了一些安全的措施，除了放了一些電波干擾的儀器之外，還裝上了監控的設備，而維克多的一天就這麼過了，表面上是如此。  
但是到了晚上的時候，維克多卻悄悄的出門去了，他並沒有告訴克里斯，而察覺到這一切的克里斯也沒有多問些什麼，他只是用著他的方法去探查維克多的去向。  
最後克里斯在一間二十四小時不太大的網咖裡找到了維克多的身影，只見他租了 一台電腦似乎在查詢什麼資料，雖然盧卡已經盡量的調動著監視器的畫面去探查維克多的電腦畫面，但是能看到的部分卻是很少又很有限。  
在維克多又不可能不做任何的防護下，盧卡也不能直接的入侵維克多的那台電腦，因為那樣肯定會被發現，所以在他隱隱的看見屬於KGB的字樣時，盧卡便明白維克多挑那台電腦肯定是有特別選過。  
而在這短短的時間內，只見維克多先是敲了幾下鍵盤，接著過沒有多久他就走出了網咖，在下一個客人使用那台電腦之前，那台電腦卻自主的運作了起來，電腦裡所有的資料瞬間清零一點也不剩，一直到隔天的時候，店員才發現這台怎麼樣也救不回來的電腦發生了問題，甚至他們連電腦是怎麼故障的都不清楚，就連昨天的客人資料都調不出來，就算想找導致這一切的人也無從查起。

而這件小插曲並不影響維克多跟克里斯他們的合作關係，他們仍然配合的很好前去幾個地點探查著地下軍火工廠，終於在一個汽車零件生產工廠附近發現了異樣，那表面上看來是個汽車零件工廠，但是出去的零件數量卻少的可以，彷彿根本沒有人在乎那工廠的利潤似的。  
另外在那個工廠裡進出的車輛好像也有些不太對勁，有好幾台車都是直接開進了廠區裡面，而從外頭卻又看不見裡面是怎麼一回事，在加上大量的監控還有巡邏人員，似乎都在說著這工廠裡另有蹊翹。  
而遠遠的維克多就拿著望遠鏡仔細的觀察著這個工廠，在分析了一下之後他跟克里斯決定從工廠的東側進去，因為在那個區域邊沒什麼出入口的緣故，所以巡邏的守備是最鬆散的，雖然旁邊的圍牆大概有兩層樓高，而且在圍牆的上面還有著感應的自動槍械以及監控，不過這些東西盧卡可以幫他擺平，所以他只要躲過巡邏的人員就可以了。  
在克里斯通知維克多可以行動之後，他便從背包裡拿出了兩個像是圓盤的東西，圓盤的上方還有個小握把，握把的上頭還有著一段小繩圈，維克多先上將手穿過了繩圈，然後握住了握把之後按著握把內側的第一個按鈕，然後伸長了手臂就往牆上放去，在圓盤處碰到牆面時，一股強勁的吸力便將圓盤給吸在了牆面，維克多拉了兩下確定固定住了之後，他這才舉起了左手也往牆面上固定，在固定好方位後，維克多先將重心轉移到了左側，然後他的右手食指按下了手把內側的第二個按鍵，在按下去沒有幾秒，圓盤的吸力跟著消失然後從牆面上脫落，緊接他用左手支撐，然後用力的將右手向上一拉，再一次的將圓盤固定在牆面，隨後鬆開了左手，又繼續的往上拉了一步，就這樣維克多慢慢的爬上了圍牆的最上方。  
雖然這並不是太難的行動，但是卻很考驗維克多的臂力，在配合著呼吸跟吐氣的節奏，維克多花不了多久就抵達了上頭，而這個圍牆上面的寬度卻大概只有不到四十公分，也因此維克多趴在上頭時得格外小心，還得避免自己太過於顯眼，他先是壓低著身體努力的將自己融進了圍牆上頭，然後在克里斯從耳機裡發出了安全的提醒後，他才將左手上的圓盤給收進了背包裡面，右手則是將圓盤吸在了圍牆的上方平台，維克多握緊了手把，大拇指先在手把前端上一個上下滑動的卡榫下拉之後，手把便從圓盤上脫離，但在尾端卻有著一條細細的鋼絲線連接在圓盤上。  
然後是一個快速的翻身，維克多便往牆內落下，而手把上的鋼繩也不斷的放出，就在維克多大約距離地面還有一米多的時候，所有的鋼索都被放盡了，維克多也停在了半空中，於是他按了按手把上的第二顆按鈕，圓盤瞬間脫落就朝著手把的方向收了過來，而同一時刻維克多也漂亮的落在了地面上。  
當圓盤再度扣上手把的瞬間，維克多將兩者的卡榫又鎖了回去，同時也將圓盤給收進了包包裡頭，接著維克多彎著身子衝到了工廠的外牆邊上，他先抬起了頭看了一眼他上方的通風口後，接著把旁邊的垃圾箱小心的拉了過來，他輕巧的爬上了垃圾箱，然後看了一眼不太大的抽風孔後皺起了眉毛，在從包包裡拿出了螺絲起子把通風口的鐵蓋卸下來後，這才爬進了管道裡面。  
就在他的左腳剛爬進通風口整個進到管道裡時，在維克多的底下也剛好走過了一批巡邏的人員，這時在克里斯的提醒下，維克多只能暫停了身上的動作，甚至小心的呼吸著，以免被人發現上方有什麼聲音而往上查看，就在克里斯的安全的指示再度傳來的時候，維克多卻覺得自己已經滿身是汗了。  
他不得不說這個抽風口的空間除了很擁擠之外還很熱，要不是多少還有一些空氣在流通的話，他都覺得自己就要被悶死在這個地方，當他順著通風口開始往前爬行之後，他邊觀察著底下的從通風孔邊往前前進。  
這時可以看的出來這個工廠只有前面一半是擺放一些機台跟零件，但那看起來就沒什麼在運作的樣子，而後半部則是用水泥做成的通道及隔間，奇妙的是水泥的通道寬度還不小，甚至比幾個看起來隨便隔成辦公室的地方還寬，整個通到到了最後，地板上還出現了一條縫隙，很顯然那是一個向下的通道，只是現在是關起的狀態。  
在那通道的附近還可以看見有著大量的監控以及紅外線設備，甚至還有人員在駐守著，想要不動聲色的從這裡下去顯然是不行的，於是他退而求其次決定先從通道邊的儲藏室裡下去。  
但由於整個通風孔的鐵蓋都是由外往內鎖的，所以維克多只好先用左手指穿過了鐵蓋的隙縫然後緊緊的抓住，接著右手從包包裡拿出了一個巴掌大的圓筒狀物品，他先將圓筒對準了有螺絲的地方，在確認有對好之後才壓下了按鈕，接著像是有什麼東西迅速的從圓筒落下後又彈了回來，而同一時刻地面也響起了細小的金屬落地聲。  
當維克多把圓筒移開之後，在通風蓋上就出現了一個大約兩公分的小圓孔，而本來鎖在上頭的螺絲就跟著被切下來的圓片一起落到了地面。  
迅速的維克多又接連的把剩下的三個螺絲給打掉，在通風蓋整個鬆脫之後，他緊抓著通風蓋稍微傾斜著後，小心的把通風蓋給拉了上來，然後在從打開的通風口上躍了下去，就在維克多順利的抵達了倉庫之後，他先是仔細的敲了敲倉庫的牆面上搜索著，在這個倉庫裡明顯的擺了一堆看起來就沒有人在用的工具，但是整個倉庫卻是乾淨到不行，明明那些器具都跟新的一樣卻像是沒有什麼人用過一般，但是倉庫卻像是經常有人進出跟打掃的樣子，終於在一個鐵櫃上維克多發現了蹊蹺，當他將一個小型的電子設備固定在了鐵櫃裡面靠牆面的鐵片上後，隨著盧卡遠端的電腦的操控破解，本來像是一片鐵板的地方卻發出了咖啷的聲音，然後往左邊滑了過去露出了一個向下的階梯。

而就在維克多小心的貼著牆壁往下時，也許該說是他們的想法很類似，又或許說是一種奇妙的緣分，在半個小時以前，勇利毫不遮掩的告訴了佐藤圭吾他即將帶著阿爾貝托前去名古屋他那裡去做參訪，但卻故意在他即將抵達工廠門口前才發了訊息說，因為順路的關係他決定要先去工廠看一趟。  
本來在接收到勇利的消息而趕去公司張羅一些不該出現的資料的佐藤圭吾，當他再次接到勇利訊息後，他整個人都炸了起來，但無論怎麼說他都不能攔下勇利前去工廠的這件事情，於是他只能連忙連絡底下的人員將資料給銷毀，並同時擺出一副忠心的好幹部模樣，請勇利稍微等他一下子一起進去，讓他可以好好的招待勇利跟阿爾貝托。  
然而勇利卻對佐藤圭吾說，讓他好好專心處理公司的事情，不用急著過來，他只是想帶阿爾貝托參觀一下而已，然後就不再理會佐藤圭吾的各種勸說，直接的往工廠的地下室裡闖。  
而相較於維克多辛辛苦苦的找著秘密通道，勇利可是大搖大擺的從一般的通道直接的下去，當地板的裂縫往旁邊裂出了一道口子時，一個向下的坡道就出現在勇利的面前，他一臉帶人觀光意味的樣子在裡面人員的帶領下，邊跟阿爾貝托閒聊邊走了下去。  
恰巧勇利出現的時機卻也給維克多製造了一個空擋，這也是為什麼當維克多順著樓梯下到了底層的一間休息室時，裡面卻是半點人員都沒有，看起來這裡應該會有輪班休息駐守的人員才對，但現在卻因為勇利要來的緣故，所有的人都前去收拾著電腦或者文件裡不該有的資料，所以在這一片混亂之中，連維克多從轉角拖走了一個看起來像是警衛的男人，並且瞬間扭斷了他的脖子時都沒有被人發現，之後他還把人給拉進了休息室裡，然後把自己的衣物脫了下來塞進了後背包，接著換上了對方的衣物、磁卡還有通訊耳機後，就在這一片混亂下，壓低著自己的存在感四處的在這工廠裡找起他所需要的資料。  
還好維克多查過不久之前這裡才招募過一批新的外國傭兵護衛，不然在這底下工廠的人員基本上不太調動之下，要是來一個外國陌生面孔很容易就會被查覺到異樣，在加上維克多動手時有特地挑選看起來就像是小菜鳥的傢伙，也因此只要他低調的隨著人群四處走動就不太會被別人發現。  
甚至他在武器的研發室裡時還被叫去抬了一箱的資料，當下在維克多被其中一個研發人員叫住時，他的臉上閃過了一絲的冷意，那就像是狩獵者準備狩獵時的眼神，但當他轉過頭來時，又露出了和煦的笑容，在維克多發覺對方也只是請他把資料處理掉時，他就笑著將紙箱給抱了起來，及其自然的把這些紙張資料拿去了碎紙區銷毀。  
在這過程當中，維克多還經過了電腦的主控室，而裡面的人員正忙進忙出的，維克多朝了裡面看了一眼，他肯定那裏頭有很多他想要的資料，而這些資料或許還能弄清楚嵐一部分的武器走私線路，看著那巨大的誘惑維克多卻很清楚，在那裡面忙著的都是資深的人員，他要是真走過去趁亂做點手腳一定會被發現，所以他也只能放棄了這個部分改將目標放在伺服器的主機上，雖然不能直接查詢電腦主機的資料有些遺憾，但是如果從伺服器植入病毒的話，那麼就可以在他們電腦遠端做了一個後門，從這個後門要竊取他們的電腦資料也不是不可以，只是這運作起來稍微比較花時間跟複雜，但維克多現在也沒有其他的選擇，於是當他找到了伺服器的工作間時，勇利也剛好從專用的斜坡上走了下來，而所有的一切就像是十分剛好的一樣，快了慢了都無法造成之後的局面。

就在維克多一邊透過守衛的通訊耳機聽著底下守衛的調動，而另一邊正聽著克里斯的指示，在那滿是主機面板中找到適當的插孔，然後拔掉了其中一個主機板之後，插上了克里斯事先準備給他的主機面板，然而同一時刻維克多卻把自己的手機透過傳輸線接到了機台上，在克里斯不知道的情況下，同時從手機裡放出了不知名的病毒。  
在維克多完成這一系列動作的時候，很剛好的勇利人正巧在參觀電腦上的設計端，他像是加入討論一般，插進了某個隨身硬碟並且開起了幾張義大利新開發的衝鋒槍圖紙，而同一時刻一個不易查覺得病毒也跟著從隨身碟釋放了出去。  
這時因為勇利用的是設計端的電腦，所以那些工程師跟護衛倒是沒有那麼緊張，雖然這台電腦並沒有跟那些監控電腦直接有連接，但是只要他們電腦是開著的，又是用同一組網路的話，披集自然有辦法將病毒感染進另一部份的電腦上。

於是就在雙方的病毒都在往資料庫攻擊的時後，很顯然他們都十分意外得看見了另一組陌生的病毒存在。


	11. Chapter 11

在勇利把病毒放進電腦裡的時候，披集在另一頭的電腦端就已經開始了侵入的行動，當他的病毒已經入侵到武器進出貨的名單時，在披集的電腦上卻也出現了另一股不自然的活動，短短一瞬間披集就明白了，同時侵入那台電腦的不只是他而已。  
連忙的披集又放出了另一個病毒想要解析那個陌生病毒的資料，同時他也調動了另一台電腦查閱起整個工廠的監視器畫面，而另一方面他也快速的帶起了耳機撥通了勇利的電話，在聽見勇利應了他一聲後，披集十分緊急的對著勇利說著。  
「有其他人在追查這個工廠，我發現了還有陌生的病毒在竊取資料！」  
勇利皺了一下眉頭，被這麼一打亂，現在當務之急必須先切斷另一邊的病毒攻擊，因為不論怎麼說這個地下工廠裡面有著嵐的客戶資料，另外還有嵐開發的各式各樣的武器內容，要是這些資料被竊取了，那麼事情就會變得非常的麻煩，雖然勇利需要維護組織的利益並且查明真相，然後把那些私底下做髒事的人給挖了出來，但是比那更重要的便是嵐本身的運作，那些客戶名單如果洩漏出去了，那可能就不只是客戶可能被搶的問題，更嚴重的話他們的信用跟組織的地位都會遭受到質疑，再也沒有任何東西比組織的聲譽還來的重要，但是現在勇利卻又不能直白的說，我在入侵你們電腦時，意外的發現還有別人在入侵，這不等於是自打嘴巴又增加了佐藤的猜疑。  
於是勇利只能對阿爾貝托始了一個眼色後站了起來，接著讓他代替了自己的位子坐在了電腦面前，而阿爾貝托在明白後接替了勇利的位子，然後正對著那一張張點開的設計圖紙說明著，這時的勇利也假裝為了找收訊比較好的說話地點模樣，而邊說邊走的出去，但實際上勇利是為了走到了一個相對安全並且比較沒人的地方來跟披集通訊，於是當他走到了一塊沒有人的空地後，他才再度開口對著披集說道。  
「查得出來是誰嗎？」  
「一般來說可以，但是被對方發現我的蹤跡後就沒剩多少時間，他現在肯定也急著撤退，雖然說運氣好的話應該還可以反向追蹤，然後查出他們到底是誰，但是現在發現的時間有點太晚，如果我是對方就會直接打包好剛剛入侵的資料傳回自己電腦裡，然後在進行病毒的自爆。」  
「盡量阻止對方，任何狀況都要趕快跟我回報，有知道可能做這些的人物會是誰嗎？」  
在勇利問完的時候，披集的一隻手先是操控著另一台電腦調閱著監視器，而另一隻手則是快速的敲著鍵盤，就在披集邊看監控邊想辦法解決那個病毒搜括資料時，他在某個監控下看見了一閃而逝的身影，雖然整個畫面因為動的太快所以看的不是很清楚，也因此只拍到了一點點的殘影，看樣子這還是因為對方太過於緊急而不得不放棄閃過監視器的緣故，畢竟要全閃過監視器畫面的話就得花費上更多的時間。  
而那個只出現一下的身影，因為移動的速度和飛奔的動作導致整個畫面拍很糊，以一般人來說在這樣的狀況下，根本不能辨別在螢幕上的人是誰，但是披集卻是一下子就認出來了，沒辦法只要是有關於維克多的事情，披集曾經為了勇利特地觀察研究過，所以就算是很模糊一下子就過去的畫面，披集還是可以認的出那畫面裡的人是維克多，正因為如此披集才覺得壓力大到頭都痛了起來，在那短暫的沉默了幾秒之後，披集接著開口跟勇利說道。  
「聽著，勇利，我需要你保持鎮定。」  
「怎麼了？」對於披集突然的這麼說讓勇利覺得有些疑惑，他隱隱覺得應該不只是組織裡的事情，畢竟有關組織裡的事情披集不太可能會這麼緊張。  
「維克多在這裡。」  
在聽完披集這一句話後換勇利的瞳孔猛然的縮了一下，他的背部肌肉也瞬間緊繃，一股涼意跟著竄了上來。  
「你確定？」不自覺的勇利的語調也跟著上揚了起來。  
「我在監控裡看見他了，他稍早在主機伺服器的房間裡直接用主機板放置病毒，現在工廠裡的資料庫也被他入侵了。」  
「可以反擊嗎？他們的病毒。」勇利深吸了一口氣說著，眼神恢復了平時冷靜的模樣，就算是維克多，他也不能讓維克多帶走這工廠裡的資料，要是客戶的資訊曝光了，那麼對他們的生意就有很大的影響，除此之外這個工廠大概也就保不了，雖然說勇利現在也並不確定這個工廠有沒有繼續下去的必要。  
但以目前來說，一般人會做的最好處理便是讓護衛先把維克多抓起來再說，但是勇利卻無法這麼做，所以他只能讓披集想辦法刪掉病毒竊取的資料，而後在由他自己親自去找維克多並且讓他離開這裡。  
「我可以追蹤他們的病毒然後清空資訊，但是工廠裡的人肯定會被發現，這樣的話維克多…」  
「你大概能給我多久的時間，從你攻擊到被工廠裡的人發現。」  
「大概十分鐘，也許可以撐到十五。」  
「我知道了，你可以開始動作，隨時跟我保持聯絡維克多在哪裡。」  
勇利說完改用帶上耳機的方式做通訊後便快步走了回去，在他才剛回到電腦桌前時，阿爾貝托就察覺到勇利的異狀，他先是不動聲色的站了起來，把設計圖留給了工廠的設計師做研究，然後讓他們檢討看看能不能做出更好的設計。  
隨後阿爾貝托上前抱住了勇利像是個友好歡迎回歸，然後在他耳邊小聲的問了一句，「怎麼了？」  
被問話的勇利繃直了肌肉猶豫了一下，雖然他不是很想讓阿爾貝托知道維克多在這裡，但不論怎麼說維克多的存在總是會曝光，所以不如先跟阿爾貝托坦白，倘若是阿爾貝托肯願意幫他的忙就好了，不過他可沒有忘記，在上一次酒會找人抓住維克多也是阿爾貝托，所以勇利也不清楚讓阿爾貝托知道到底是好還是不好。  
「我們現在是站在同一條線上的，你得信任我，勇利！在說我們要是繼續抱太久話別人會懷疑我們的。」  
最後勇利也只能嘆了一口氣後告訴阿爾貝托。  
「他來了，你…不要動他。」  
瞬間阿爾貝托的眼神愣了一下，緊接又露出了平時的笑容，他壓低了嗓音在勇利耳邊說著，「他肯定是來竊取資料的，你不能讓他把資料帶走。」  
那一句警告說完之後，阿爾貝托用更誇張的方式抱緊了勇利，然後用一種極為親密的口吻笑道。  
「親愛的勇利，怎麼你才離開那麼一下下我就覺得很漫長了。」  
雖然知道阿爾貝托是故意化解掉他們兩人的奇怪舉動，但是在大庭廣眾下被阿爾貝托這樣調笑，勇利還是覺得很不自在，如果調笑他的是其他人的話，也許勇利還能很自在的應對，但是對於阿爾貝托，勇利不知道為什麼他就是很難去應付他。  
這時勇利有些僵硬的退了一步拉開了他們兩人的距離，好讓阿爾貝托整個人不再黏在自己的身上。  
「我才離開五分鐘而已，我們的設計圖看得怎麼樣？」  
雖然工廠裡的其他人多少都聽過阿爾貝托個性風流又多情的一面，但當他調笑的對象是自家首領時，那顯然又是另一種場面，只見多數人眼觀鼻、鼻觀心的十分努力低頭不要去看，但卻還是忍不住偷偷抬起了頭看了兩眼，然後在心裡訝異著，這到底只是阿爾貝托的逢場作戲、友好的表示，還是他們家首領真的跟阿爾貝托有些什麼嗎？

而在此時的維克多早就從主機板是離開了，早在病毒剛植入沒有多久之後，他便接收到到了克里斯的通知說他們植入的病毒已經被人發現了，所以他趕緊讓維克多撤離要緊。  
於是維克多在接到消息後，他趕忙的拔起了他剛剛插入的主機板跟手機的傳輸線，然後把原來被他換下來的主機板給裝了回去。  
緊接著他趕緊退到了門邊緊貼在牆面上，然後小心用手拉著手把，打開了一小道的門縫觀察著，到目前為止這裡的走廊依舊安靜的可以，並沒有什麼人在走廊上巡邏，雖然說這是一件好事，但這下換維克多有些疑惑了，如果說他的行動被人給發現的話，不是應該大張旗鼓的派人來抓他嗎？但怎麼感覺卻像是沒有人發現似的，還是說這其實是他們準備的一個陷阱？  
「克里斯，你確定我們被發現了嗎？他們太安靜到讓我覺得有些不妙。」  
「嘿─這種事情是我能開玩笑的嗎？現在對方的病毒已經在攻擊我們家的病毒，甚至開始追查起我們的位子，喔─我的天阿！不會又要再搬家了！」  
「我知道了，但他們現在都沒有什麼動作太奇怪了。」  
「不會是陷阱吧？小心點，維克多，我先看看監控確認有沒有異狀，我們保持著通訊。」  
「好，我知道了，你們自己也小心一點，不要被對方發現你們的據點。」  
維克多說完直接的把門縫又拉大了一點，接著半側著身迅速的從門縫閃了出去，這時走廊上安靜的可以只有他自己微小的腳步聲傳來，於是維克多小心的貼在牆面前進，不讓自己發出一點聲響，而當他走到了走廊的轉角處時他停了下來，然後維克多便從口袋裡拿出了一面小鏡子就往轉角的地方照了照，那面鏡子已經做成了廣角的模樣式，所以能看到的範圍很廣，而維克多在確認走廊上沒有其他的人後，便轉了過去跑了幾步路後就開了另一扇門躲進了裡面。  
雖然說在之前維克多穿著保全人員的服裝走動時都沒有被人給發現，但是在行動曝光的現在，維克多覺得對方不會像之前這麼大意了，而且在當時整個工廠似乎在忙著藏些什麼，所以也沒有其他人有空可以搭裡他，但是現在就不一樣了，也因此能夠避開護衛的話，維克多就盡量的躲了開來。  
當維克多再次壓了壓耳邊的通訊器後，他小聲的對著另一頭的克里斯問道：  
「監視器的畫面可以查到稍早的異樣嗎？」  
「不行，有人早我們一步搶走了監視器的畫面，不過奇怪的是對方也同樣是用入侵的方式進入，完全不像是工廠裡的人會做的樣子。」  
「你是說除了我們之外，還有其他人想要侵入這個系統，所以發現我們的不是工廠裡的電腦工程師嗎？」  
「好像不是，但是又很古怪，他現在正在消除病毒偷到的資料，就像是怕被我們發現了什麼似的，但這麼下去我們能搶回來的資料不多，在繼續下去我怕我們會被追蹤到，如果他不是工廠裡的人，那麼又為什麼怕資料被我們偷走？」  
「也許是客戶名單上的人，不然就是想威脅佐藤家的仇家，所以他得單獨擁有這份資料才有用。」維克多推測的說著，目前看來這個武器工廠並沒有什麼特殊的設計，所以也不太可能是同業來偷商業資料的樣子，就在維克多還在思考對方是誰的可能性時，突然間整個工廠響起了尖銳的警報。  
「該死，克里斯，我被發現了，警報器響了，你們小心一點。」  
「我知道了，你也是注意安全，維克多。」

工廠的警示音響徹了整個辦公室，就連勇利都有些被這間銳的音質弄得有些頭痛，雖然在兩分鐘以前披集在耳機上已經通知過勇利會有這個狀況，接下來就是等工廠的工程師發現異狀後，會直接起動全區的警報器，而從披集開始追蹤維克多他們的病毒到現在已經過了十二分鐘了，他除了要消除對方病毒得手的資料外，還得躲避工廠工程師的追捕，這樣複雜的工作也大概也只有披集能做的到。  
在這整個過程裡勇利都沒有說上一句話，他只是聽著耳機裡披集告訴他的情況邊做處理，他們多年的友人默契讓勇利不用特地的吩咐，對方就可以正確的說出他想知道的情報。  
於是披集一邊說著資料的狀況，邊監控著維克多的所在位子，並且替勇利規劃出一個讓維克多方便逃生的路線，所以在警報響之前，勇利就為了要讓等會維克多可以順著這個的路線出去，他還特地用升級工廠安全防護為由，讓保全順著他的指示更改巡邏方式，在表面看起來經過勇利更改過的巡邏路線更為嚴謹，但他卻是算好時間跟距離好讓人遠離維克多的逃生路線，而在那當下監視器的內容也早就被披集給竄改過了，整個畫面就只有他自己能看到正確的顯示，但是當警報器響了以後就不一樣了。  
在那當下勇利的臉色十分的難看，而工廠裡的人卻當作是因為勇利帶著阿爾貝托來參觀時，卻發生了這種掉面子的事情而導致得，這很顯然是會讓人生氣的事件，但不論怎麼樣現在都得先抓到入侵的人才可以，於是就在工程師調動著監視器，卻發現監視器畫面也被動手腳後，披集也就不好這麼直接竄改了監視器的畫面，畢竟要是遺留什麼蛛絲馬跡查到了他那邊去可就不好了，不過披集還是保留了一小部分的控制權，讓監視器可以適時的避開維克多所在的位子。  
「勇利我不能繼續遮蓋監視器的畫面了，不然很容易會查到我這裡，但我還是可以看監控內容和小部分移動，現在維克多正在C區的倉庫裡面，他們應該還沒有察覺那是維克多。」  
聽著披集的彙報勇利幾乎是用氣音說了句好，然後他帶了幾個手下就要他們跟著自己一起去巡視工廠狀況，而勇利的這個舉動卻嚇的工廠裡的護衛連忙阻止。  
「十代！您是要自己去搜索嗎？這怎麼可以？」一名工廠的護衛連忙出聲制止著，然而他話才剛說出口馬上就接受到勇利冰冷的視線，那氣場冷到讓他不敢再繼續開口說下去。  
「第一跟第二巡邏隊伍留下來保護阿爾貝托，第三跟第四分別從A跟B區開始搜索，其他人堅守自己崗位保護器具跟資料安全，而我帶人從C區開始，遇到任何可疑對象要立刻回報，到時候我不要聽見資料被帶走的消息，或者是我們的客人受到任何傷害的回報。」勇利冰冷著語調說著，那彷彿要凍傷人的氣壓讓其他人都不敢反駁勇利的規劃，就只能照著勇利的安排進行搜索。  
雖然勇利的安排有著私心，但由於廠區A跟B區都十分寬廣，C區卻只有A跟B的一半大，所以勇利的安排倒也顯得合理，而每個巡邏小隊都有八名人員，他們分別為兩人一組在各自的區域搜索，而勇利則是刻意支開了他身邊的兩名護衛自己前去搜索，雖然他的護衛對於他的做法覺得有些不妥，但是他們也不好反對勇利的意見，在加上勇利搜索的區塊又不大而且很安全，況且勇利自己本身也不是什麼柔弱的對象，就算遇到事情以c區的大小來說，他們也來的急趕過去，所以也就讓勇利獨自搜索了，再說如果連自己也不能好的保護的首領，那根本不可能撐得起嵐這麼大的組織，所以他的護衛也才不好繼續的阻止下去，而這時的勇利卻在看見護衛們離去的背影後，小小的嘆了一口氣出來。  
「維克多就在前面的倉庫裡，你小心一點他身上有帶槍，我怕他…先不論你們只接觸過兩次，就算你們相處的在久但畢竟立場不同，他不會全然的相信你的。」這時披集忍不住的提醒勇利說道。  
「我知道，我會注意的。」  
就在勇利毫不猶豫的往前繼續邁進一步時，披集略帶遲疑的聲音又傳了出來。  
「勇利…」  
勇利頓了一下腳步，然後淡淡的問了一句。  
「怎麼了？」  
「你非得要這麼做嗎？」  
聽見披集語重心長的聲音時勇利露出了一抹苦笑，他知道披集在擔心些什麼，自己現在就是夾在左右為難的角色，一邊是不希望維克多受傷，但另一邊他也知道這些事情曝光後對他的影響會有多大，但是他就是沒有辦法看見維克多受傷，如果可以的話他也只想當個平凡的勝生勇利，但很可惜他從來都不是。  
當勇利笑了一下繼續的往維克多的方向前進而不回答時，那一瞬間披集就明白了，不論他怎麼說勇利都不會改變自己的想法，這時披集不免覺得，也許從一開始他們就不相遇還比較好。

而當勇利緩緩的把倉庫的門打開時，他並沒有直接的進到了裡面，他知道在這個時候不論是誰直接闖進去大概也只會被送一顆子彈而已，所以他只能靠在了門邊的牆旁，但這會讓維克多看不見他，而他也同樣的也看不見維克多，所以勇利只能朝著打開的門裡喊了一聲。  
「維克多，你在裡面嗎？」  
這時在倉庫裡的維克多因為聽見了熟悉的聲音後愣了一下，他有些猶豫的往前走了一步，這會不會是陷阱呢？維克多這麼想著，但是他最後卻決定賭一把，直接伸手的把門給拉了開來。  
「侑俐？」  
「對，是我。」  
勇利笑著回答道，然後迅速躲進到了門內，當他把門給關上後轉身這才發現自己離維克多很近，幾乎是不到一個手掌的距離，他好像還可以感受到維克多身上特有的溫度，但這時的勇利卻還沒有意識到，維克多的那聲侑俐已經不是勇利了，因為他那份造假出去給維克多查的身份是影山侑俐而不是勝生勇利。  
「你怎麼會在這裡，影山家不是在東京嗎？」維克多巧妙的利用驚訝的模樣想再次確認勇利的身份，雖然盧卡給他的資料看起來是沒有什麼問題的，但是維克多總覺得他得聽勇利親口承認才能更加的安心。  
然而這時卻是勇利第一次體會到心塞的感受，雖然那明明是他吩咐造假給維克多的身份，明明是他自己不希望維克多發現他是勝生勇利的，明明是他想跟維克多再多相處一陣子的，但是當他聽見維克多以為自己是影山侑俐時，他卻覺得有什麼壓在了胸口，好像有什麼正慢慢的死去，然而他還不能因此表現出難過或者是悲傷，他不能讓維克多察覺到異樣，所以只能緩緩的吸了一口氣露出了笑臉說著。  
「我帶阿爾貝托來的，我今天是他的嚮導，沒想到維克多這麼快就知道我是誰了。」  
勇利抓了抓頭顯得有些不自在，然而維克多卻只當作勇利是身份被發現後的尷尬，畢竟當初勇利只願意告訴他名字不願說自己的姓氏，他想勇利是怕自己知道他是影山家的人後就不再搭裡他，但相反的維克多卻覺得這是一個很好的機會，畢竟影山家一直跟勝生家的關係密切，也許他可以從影山侑俐身上查出嵐的十代身份。  
「你知道我是做什麼的，所以…侑俐你不會生氣我去調查你吧？」  
「不會，其實我那天大概就知道你會去查了，不過維克多你現在沒有做偽裝了阿？」在最一開始的緊張過後，勇利這才發現維克多的髮色、膚色跟瞳色都恢復了以往的樣子。  
「被發現了以後偽裝就沒什麼用了。」維克多笑著答道，但隨後又像是想到了什麼繼續的說著。  
「對了，侑利你怎麼知道我在這裡？你是特地來找我的嗎？」  
「我在監控上看見你進到了這裡，雖然你都盡量站在監控的死角，不過我剛才有看到你閃身過來的畫面，所以我就猜你會躲在這裡，但是我並沒有告訴其他人你在這裡面！」勇利像是急著澄清著什麼般的說著，那一臉慌張的模樣讓維克多覺得這人真的很可愛。  
「我相信你。」維克多揉了一把勇利的頭髮說著，臉上滿滿的是溫情，要擺出這種友好的模樣對維克多來說並不難，這時他也只當做自己在執行任務而以，只是他卻沒有發覺，在那張笑臉背後還夾雜著一點其他的什麼。  
「你…如果相信我的話，可以跟著我走嗎？我帶你出去。」聽見維克多說相信自己的話後，勇利不免有些害羞的問著。  
「如果侑利要帶我出去的話，那真的是幫了我的大忙，但是侑利你不問我進來是做什麼嗎？」  
「我不問你，也不干涉你，可是維克多我也不能給你任何會危害組織的東西。」那瞬間勇利的眼神變了，變得銳利，再也不是那個單純的模樣。  
而勇利現在的眼神卻讓維克多愣了一下，頓時他不免覺得侑俐真的是他所想的侑俐嗎？那樣的眼神維克多很熟悉，那是一個上位者才會有的眼神。  
「所以侑俐你是要帶我出去嗎？」維克多再度擺出他擅長的笑容故意說著，而在這一句話之後，勇利又恢復了剛才靦腆的樣子，然後點了點頭。  
對於勇利表情上的迅速變化，維克多都看在了眼裡，但他卻只是笑著說道，「那就請你幫我帶路了。」  
對於維克多的笑容，勇利一直很沒有抵抗力，尤其是對方除去偽裝之後，那是他看了許多年的照片跟影片的樣子，也因此很容易的就讓他的臉紅了起來，這讓勇利不敢一直看著維克多的臉，他就怕到時自己忘了該做什麼才對，於是他只能低著頭打開了倉庫門走了出去，而維克多也緊跟在了他的後頭。

有了披集的指示下勇利很輕易的就閃躲過巡邏的人來到了向上的通道，然而到這裡的時候，雖然他們盡力的隱藏也避開了監控，但還是免不了被護衛給發現了，在監控室的人員在幾經對著人員名單後，這才發現雖然維克多雖然穿著他們的護衛服裝，但他卻不是隸屬於他們的人員，這都要怪他們最近有新聘請的國外傭兵，這才導致他們一直都沒發現，而勇利身上又沒有帶著他們基地內部的通訊設備，在當時的情況太混亂了，所以誰也沒想到，而現在就算他們想悄悄的告訴勇利要小心旁邊的人也沒有辦法，只見自家首領還把侵入者當作自家護衛在搜尋著，這讓其他人都急得要命，就怕一個不小心十代的性命就不保了。  
然而另一部分比較資深高層的人，卻是頗有看好戲的心態，對他們來說也許在這裡結束掉了，事情就會簡單了許多。  
但是勇利其他的貼身護衛也留在了監控室，阿爾貝托也在，如果任何救援行動都沒有採取的話那就太過於明顯了，於是他們只好通知其他的護衛趕緊到勇利的位子上，而這個時候的勇利也收到了披集的通知，就在他轉身想要提醒維克多時，他一個沒注意到維克多幾乎貼在他身後，於是他一個轉身整個人就撞進了維克多的懷裡，而不知道是出於什麼心態，維克多還一把的將他給摟住，這讓勇利有些害羞並且尷尬了起來。  
他的身軀僵硬到連手該擺在哪裡都不知道，在一個不小心碰到維克多的腰時還整個人打了個激靈，像極了不知所措的小動物一般，這讓維克多覺得這人還真是可愛的可以。  
「怎麼了？這麼緊張？」  
當維克多的聲音從胸膛裡傳出來的時候，那帶著一點悶的嗓音更顯得動人，瞬間勇利的臉又紅了起來，可以的話他實在是很想就窩在這個懷裡，但是他知道他不行，永遠也不行。  
「有人來了了，我們得趕快！」  
勇利紅著臉從維克多懷裡掙扎出來的時候，他們的身後就傳來了一陣腳步聲，場面在瞬間就變得有些尷尬，勇利看了看追過來的四名護衛又看了看維克多一眼，就在他還在想該怎麼辦時，護衛們卻率先的動作了起來。  
其中的兩名直接的往維克多的方向衝去，但又因為維克多跟勇利靠的太近導致他們不敢隨便開槍，想出聲提醒勇利又怕洩漏勇利身份讓他陷入危機，最後只好指著維克多大喊著，「那是入侵者，小心！」  
勇利再度有些不知所措的看著維克多，在護衛的面前他實在不能光明正大的維護維克多，而勇利這時的表情在其他人眼裡就像是知道自己身邊的人是入侵者後的錯愕，而在這時後勇利卻也看見了，維克多側著身子閃過了襲擊過來的護衛們後，他對著自己張著唇無聲的說了句，對不起。  
勇利還沒反應過來維克多的對不起是什麼，就感覺到脖子一緊，維克多早已閃到了他的身後扣住了他的脖頸。  
「維…」頓時勇利瞪大了眼睛想喊著維克多的名字卻喊不出聲來，畢竟他一旦喊了，就代表他知道維克多是誰了，而那一瞬間的錯愕也僅僅只是一瞬間而以，當勇利察覺到維克多想做什麼的時候，他其實是很樂意的配合，只是他不知道維克多是打算假裝脅持他，還是真的要脅持他，這讓勇利的心裡覺得有點複雜。  
而另一邊在看見自家首領落在別人手裡時，護衛們都傻了眼，一時之間誰也不敢衝了上前，只能舉起手槍大喊著讓維克多不要輕舉妄動，然而維克多卻笑了，他的鼻息噴濺在勇利的脖頸上，有種搔癢的感覺，如果不是現在的情況不合宜，勇利肯定要臉紅的掙脫了起來，但此刻的情況太過於複雜，不論是勇利、維克多還是護衛們，誰都沒有一個底。  
「不要輕舉妄動的應該是你們吧！」維克多說完這一句話之後，毫不猶豫的將勇利推向了四名護衛，同時也舉起槍來射擊，當幾發子彈擦著勇利的髮梢射中了他前面的護衛，鮮血噴濺出來的瞬間，勇利的腦袋一片空白，那是他的下屬，為組織犧牲奉獻生命的護衛，先不論他們是否已經成為佐藤家做亂的一份子，但瞬間勇利還是覺得自己像是在踐踏了組織對他的信任，而最令他自己更難接受的是，當他踉蹌了幾步在一名護衛的攙扶下轉身時，看見維克多閃過了護衛的子彈時，他的確鬆了一口氣，但緊接在他臉上看到子彈擦破的血痕時，卻又覺得很心疼，最後在維克多轉身從走廊裡逃了出去時，他又覺得慶幸，畢竟從這裡上去之後，維克多應該有辦法自己逃的出去。

然而在維克多順利的從他的面前逃脫後，勇利再度的將視線拉回了那名倒在地上的護衛時，他看著水泥地板上滲出的一大片血跡，他只覺得他真的是一個很差勁的首領。


	12. Chapter 12

在維克多轉身從走廊跑走以後，很快的他就來到了向上的通道，這時的通道因為之前勇利下來的時候就已經被打開了，所以他也很順利的從這裡跑了上去，當他跑到了一樓的平台時便轉過身對著追來的護衛們開槍，而此時一樓廠房裡駐守的護衛們也連忙的衝了過來，廠區的對外大門也這時開始關上，很顯然的這是不打算放維克多出去了，但反正維克多也不是從大門進來的，所以他一點也不在意，他現在需要的只是甩開這些護衛而已。  
還好整個廠區為了遮掩後方以及下方的秘密工廠，所以做了很多的水泥隔間，彷彿就像是個小型迷宮一樣，這時維克多一邊閃躲一邊不斷的開槍，有好幾次子彈都挨著他的頭髮擦過，甚至在他的臉上以及手臂下留下了血痕，為了在更多的護衛包圍前逃離，維克多決定在這工廠裡製造些混亂來甩掉這些人。  
由於這個工廠為了遮掩蓋的是密不通風，只有在四邊的部分有著小小的通風口，其他的部分主要都是仰賴天花上面的通風管道來通風，所以這也造成了廠區中央因為沒有陽光照射而有些陰暗，在沒有燈泡的照明下，視線很容易的就會受到阻礙，所以只要射破了屋頂的燈泡那麼就會擾亂護衛的追擊，所以維克多又掏出了另一支手槍，一手對著護衛，另一手則是向上射破了天花板上的燈泡。  
在燈泡被射破之後，整個通道開始陷入黑暗，雖然他們可以隨著燈泡被射破的順序來判斷出維克多在哪裡，但是一但整片走廊都暗了下來的時候，在加上維克多的快速移動下，護衛們就很快的就跟丟了維克多的方向，在加上維克多身上還穿著他們的制服，這讓他們又更加的混亂了。  
於是在維克多幾度閃躲、左彎右拐的情況下，維克多又躲回了他來時的那個倉庫，緊接他將倉庫的門反鎖，甚至還移動了一些層櫃堵在了門後，以防止那些護衛發現他後直接開門追捕他，在做好這一些準備之後，維克多才從倉庫裡拉出一個小梯子擺在了通風口的下方，緊接他整個人站在了梯子上面，整個人的肩膀跟頭部都鑽進了通風口裡，他將雙手撐在了管道上，然後一個使力上撐便爬上了通風管裡，但同時因為他墊腳使力的關係，腳下的凳子也因為他的施力而搖晃了幾下倒塌了下去。  
當梯子倒在地面上發出金屬的撞擊聲後，在走廊上搜尋維克多的護衛們也都聽見了這個聲音，於是他們一窩蜂的都要往這個倉庫裡衝去，此刻在通風口上的維克多甚至可以聽見門板被大力撞擊的聲音，要是被護衛們進到了倉庫裡面，而他卻還沒有從管道出去的話就麻煩了，所以維克多只能加快了速度爬了出去，還好有了門口撞擊聲的掩護，他不用擔心自己在通風管爬行時的聲音會引來其他人注意，所以他便用最快的速度向前爬著，一直到他看見前方一片白的出口時，他才露出了一個笑容，而在他後方似乎還能聽見一片罵聲。  
從通道裡逃出來的時候，維克多覺得的他特別的懷念著戶外的新鮮空氣，他忍不住的多吸了幾口氣後，才拿出了他進來時所用的吸盤，毫不猶豫的走到了那片圍牆的邊緣，再次利用吸盤一步一步的往上攀爬，在他爬到了圍牆頂端時，還能看見大批的護衛正從工廠大門口追出來的情景，他笑了一聲，腦中想的卻是侑俐最後的那一張臉，不知道他就這樣把侑俐留在現場會不會給對方帶來麻煩？但是他如果留下或是帶侑俐走也只會更糟，甩了甩頭維克多決定不再去想那些煩人的事情，他跳下了圍牆後，就開始往大馬路的方向跑去，在他拐進了某條巷子裡時，從維克多的餘光還能看見了那些護衛們死命追過來的樣子，所以他一刻都不敢休息的持續跑著，甚至還在巷弄裡亂竄來混淆追蹤他的人，一直到維克多跑進了電車的月台上時，他才稍微的呼出了一口氣，當電車的門關上的瞬間，維克多這才徹底的放心了下來，他站在了門邊看著窗外快速閃過的風景，頓時心裡卻有些複雜了起來，就在這時他還是忍不住想著，不知道侑俐會不會被他牽連到，雖然他沒辦法讓自己的腦袋不去想這件事情，但是不論他再怎麼擔心也改變不了已經發生的事情，所以最後他只能把這些情緒給壓進了大腦深處，而這時的維克多還沒有意識到，那份過度的關心有些不太一樣。

當勇利的耳機裡傳來了披集的回報，對方正平穩的告訴了勇利有關於維克多已經逃出去的消息後，勇利這才覺得自己懸著的一顆心才慢慢平復了下來，而他的嘴角也忍不住的勾出了一個難以察覺的笑容，但這笑容卻只維持了很短很短的時間，因為在那之後等待勇利的卻是他更難以面對的情況。  
這時他摸了摸自己的口袋，那是他剛才撞進維克多懷裡時，順手摸走的手機，在他去找維克多以前，披集就有跟他說過這件事情，在維克多撤換主機板釋放病毒時，他同時也接上了自己的手機放出了另一種病毒，而維克多手機裡放出來的病毒便是可以複製主機板病毒帶出來資料的系統，披集可以利用遠端連線殺掉病毒上的資料，但是已經被存在手機裡的就沒有辦法了，本來勇利還在想該怎麼把手機給拿出來，還好剛才的那麼一撞，維克多主動摟住他時，他正好順手一摸就偷了出來。  
雖然不知道當維克多發現自己拿走了手機後會有什麼想法？而且經過了今天的事情後維克多還會相信自己是影山侑俐嗎？ 雖然披集做的身份資料不會有什麼遺漏，但是勇利自己也覺得他的存在和舉動實在是太令人懷疑了。  
就在勇利還在思索這一件事情時，他身邊的一個護衛走了過來，接著向他報告了剛才行動上的人員傷亡，在這場圍捕行動裡總共有八名人員受傷，而其中有三名是身亡的狀態，在聽到身亡兩個字時，勇利的表情輕微的變了一下，他不是沒有經歷過下屬的死亡，也不是沒有目睹過，可是…卻從來不是因為他的私心而害死的。  
雖然在這工廠裡的人他大多不認識，自己帶來的護衛也都安全無恙，可是工廠裡的護衛也都是替嵐做事的下屬，如果不是他要幫忙維克多的話，不是他要護著維克多的話，照理來說在最一開始酒會的時候，他應該就要把維克多給祕密的處理掉，而不是放任對方三番兩次的侵入了他們的地盤，所以就算不是勇利所為，也不是勇利指使，但他覺得死去的人就是他的責任。  
頓時勇利開始覺得腦袋開始發疼，整個臉色難看的可以，此時工廠裡的人大概只認為是因為在阿爾貝托面前出了這麼大的事件，所以才讓勇利的臉色難看，但只有勇利本人和披集知道他自己臉色難看的原因是什麼，而阿爾貝托似乎是也有些明白，只是略帶無奈的看了勇利幾眼。  
而這場騷動讓本來就趕往這裡的佐藤圭吾更加快了速度，在勇利一臉難看的聽完了報告後，佐藤圭吾也剛好趕了過來，這時勇利抬起頭看了一眼在他面前走的有些焦急的男人，那是一個中年確保養的很好的男人，從外表看來頂多也才三十多歲的樣子，但實際年齡已經是四十多歲了，除了眼尾有一點歲月的痕跡之外，其他的部分並不是很看的出來。  
「抱歉，十代，我來晚了。」佐藤圭吾雖然這麼說著，但是眼神裡卻沒有一丁點的歉意，反到是對勇利的態度帶有一種探究的樣子。  
在佐藤圭吾的想法裡面，勇利臨時帶阿爾貝托來參觀工廠就不是一件很尋常的事情，然後又發生了這樣的意外，雖然說他並不會覺得是勇利會派人來襲擊工廠，甚至還做出這麼大的動靜，但要他覺得這一切都沒有任何關聯只是一場巧合，他卻又覺得有點說不太過去，於是他只能上下打量著勇利，試圖從對方的表情上看出些什麼，然而他卻是什麼也沒有看見，只有一張難看的臉色，是那種首領對自家下屬出現紕漏時會有的表情。  
「沒事，是我自己突然來訪，這裡一樓的保全系統太大意了，侵入者是從通風管裡進來的，一個禮拜內我要看到工廠保全更新後的防護設施。」勇利淡淡的說著，雖然表情恢復了平時的冷淡，但是一股反胃的感覺卻不斷的擴大，他現在非常需要一點私人的空間，於是在講完話沒有多久勇利便迅速的轉身離去，在他踏出工廠的瞬間，阿爾貝托卻快步的走到了勇利的身邊低聲的說著。  
「你看起來不太好。」  
「我沒事。」  
看著勇利臉上的異狀，阿爾貝托忍不住的說著。  
「你後悔了嗎？」  
在阿爾貝托說出這句話時，勇利的呼吸一滯，雖然他很想說沒有或是當作沒有聽到，但是他的臉卻還是裂開了一絲異樣，這時候不論說些什麼聽起來也只是像辯解，說他只是不想維克多受傷，但也沒有要讓自己的下屬送命，一切只是他無法掌控的意外？連他自己聽了都覺得好笑，所以他乾脆什麼都不說。  
「你覺得那些死去的下屬是你自己的錯嗎？勇利。」然而阿爾貝托卻像是不打算放過他似的繼續說著。  
「阿爾貝托。」  
突然間勇利停下了腳步看著對方，眼神冰冷的可以，如果眼神可以殺人的話阿爾貝托覺得自己身上大概會出現好幾個血窟窿。  
「你如果不說話的話，我會很感激你的。」  
「親愛的，我只是在關心你而已。」  
「我不是你的親愛的，阿爾貝托，還有把你的關心用在其他人身上。」  
勇利說完便頭也不回的坐上了轎車，而他關門時的力道與表情很明顯的透出一股拒絕的味道，這讓本來跟他坐同一輛車的阿爾貝托，只能乖乖放棄坐上了另一台車裡。  
在車輛開動的時候，勇利這才覺得自己喘過了一口氣，但是此刻他卻很明白這樣的事情只會越來越多而已。  
是不是總有一天他必須在維克多跟組織上做一個抉擇呢？

當維克多順利的逃脫之後，他卻發現本來藏在口袋裡的手機卻是不見了，那個手機是俄羅斯組織發給他的東西，本來是怕透過別人得到的消息會不太完整而準備的，現在看來是白費這麼準備了。  
這時的維克多對克里斯那邊竊取的資料還抱有著一線希望，但是在他之後收到克里斯的消息後才得知幾乎所有重要的資料都沒有偷到，有的甚至在上傳的途中就被殺的精光，以這樣的手段跟能力來看，這大概是出自於披集的傑作，畢竟盧卡雖然他不是國際警察組織或是瑞士政府裡最厲害的駭客，但是以他的水準至少算是排名在很前面的，而在嵐裡面可以把他的資料毀的這麼徹底，甚至讓他為了提防對方的追蹤不得不放棄整個病毒的人，大概也只有披集能做到而已。  
在得知盧卡那邊也沒有得到什麼重要的資訊後，維克多便不打算去克里斯那邊跟他會合了，在他自己那個不算大的公寓裡面，維克多突然的想起勇利撞進他懷裡時的情景，隨即他猜想到勇利大概是趁那個時後把手機拿走的，但是能夠發現自己手機裡還藏有著資料的這件事情上，那就代表著有人將他在主機房裡做的事情一點也不漏的看的真切，而最有可能這麼做的也只有遠端侵入系統的披集而已，對此維克多覺得有些不太明白。  
關於這間工廠的監控設備，在他進來以前盧卡就已經入侵在裡頭了，而在監控室裡留守的人一直都沒有勇利的存在，而且以勇利出現在他面前的時間點跟狀態來說，他很肯定勇利來找他時，監控室裡的人都還不知道他的存在，頂多就知道有人入侵了系統而已，如果自己的存在是勇利在監控室裡發現的話，那麼監控室的其他的人員應該也會發現才對。  
所以維克多覺得勇利應該是透過別的方式知道自己的消息，而能夠告訴勇利自己下落的人，並且同時入侵系統釋放病毒做出這一連串動作的，維克多想除了披集之外也就沒有其他人了。  
維克多明明記得影山侑俐的資料裡面，他跟披集應該是不熟的關係，在加上披集今天的行動很明顯的是私下秘密進行的，應該連佐藤圭吾都不知道的樣子，這表示著披集正在做著什麼不能讓佐藤家知道的事情，而勇利也是知情的一員，此外很顯然的披集在空檔的時候還可以私下幫忙勇利，當這些線索湊在一起時，維克多不免產生了疑問，那份寫著影山侑俐的報告到底有幾分是真的，有幾分是假的，如果不是那天請盧卡調查回來的訊息有誤，那麼就是他自己多心了。  
但不論事實是怎麼樣，勇利的身分跟目的恐怕都沒有那麼簡單。

在連夜回到東京的住所時，勇利什麼也沒有多說的把自己關進了房間裡的浴室，冰冷的水從蓮蓬頭上灑了下來，一陣苦澀的感覺變從嘴裡化了開來，胸口似乎還在被擠壓，明明自責跟厭惡的情緒還在，但勇利只能逼迫自己收拾好這樣的情緒，所以當他再度從浴室裡走出來的時候，勇利的臉又回到往常冷冰冰的樣子。  
要是繼續為了這件事難過並不能改變什麼，雖然勇利還沒有想好他接下要怎麼做才好，但是唯有保持冷靜才能把事情給處理好，所以他首先要做的是去找披集把這所有的事情都給統整起來才對。  
對於勇利的到來，在書桌面前敲著鍵盤的披集似乎一點意外都沒有，他抬起頭來看了自家的友人一眼後，又將頭給低了下去。  
「你在懷疑什麼嗎？」披集邊說邊快速的按著鍵盤，這時的電腦畫面是一片漆黑，還有一堆看不懂的字元在滑動著。  
「我覺德維克多已經不只是在調查我的資訊，我不相信維克多去那個工廠是要去蒐集我的資料，那工廠根本不在我的行事曆裡，況且我總覺得維克多想要找的東西也許跟我的目的是一樣，所以才會這麼湊巧的在同一個工廠裡遇到。」  
剩下的話不用勇利解釋披集就能心領神會了，看來第三世界的軍火走私案，國際刑警也在注意這件事情，可以的話勇利實在是不希望他們被捲入了國家紛爭裡頭，畢竟這樣的事件只要站錯了一點點，接下來要面對的事情便不是他們可以解決的。  
「這表示勇利你得在維克多抓到我們的把柄前，就得把這些事情給安置好，如果單純的以我們自己本身做的生意來說，其實並不需要擔心，畢竟我們沒有實質上的接觸，但就怕佐藤他們自己私下做的生意會毀了一切。」  
「我也怕會這樣，但今天這事情也證實了，阿爾貝托跟我說的事情不是假的，本來今天就是要探究這事情的真假所以才去的。」  
「那麼勇利你接下來要打算怎麼做？」  
「要現在就剷除掉佐藤他們是不可能的，但是至少得先讓這條生意做不下去，讓他們繼續下去的話，遲早會出問題的，能查得到他們跟法比奧交易是從哪裡出去的嗎？」  
「有幾筆交易有些奇怪，應該可以查的出來。」  
「查出來的話再告訴我。」  
這時勇利顯得有些疲憊，而他這樣的模樣卻引來了披集的關注，他像是想說些什麼，張了張嘴又像是不知道該不該說的停頓了下來，最後還是喊了勇利一聲。  
「勇利，你還在為工廠犧牲的人感到自責嗎？」  
雖然勇利在披集面前什麼都沒有說，但是當勇利回來時那有些不太對勁的樣子，披集立刻就發覺了，雖然在勇利回來以前披集大概就有料想過會是這樣的狀況。  
「自責不能解決問題。」一陣沉默後，勇利吐出了這句話就離開了披集工作的書房。  
在勇利接下首領的位子時，他就很清楚，必須要將組織的利益擺在優先，而這也是山田大智明明知道雅人的死並不單純，但還是沒有鏟除那些家族的道理，一個弄不好嵐的體制就會崩壞，而更糟的是你永遠也不知道，接下來代替他們位子的是組織裡的怎麼樣的角色，也許不會改變但也許會更糟，但又有誰能賭得起呢？  
不過這讓勇利覺得有些頭疼的狀況並沒有持續太久，原因在於第三世界的兩個將軍在最近動作十分的頻繁，甚至牽連到了所有的百姓，大量的難民開始避難走私到了歐洲各國，也因此維克多他們被迫結束了日本的任務離去。  
在接到披集的通知時，勇利並不知道自己是抱著什麼樣的心態，維克多終於走了他也就不用在擔心陷入這種兩難的立場，但同時他似乎也有些想念那離去的人。  
只不過失落也只是一瞬間的事情，在勇利在察覺到佐藤與法比奧的暗線之後，他便著手開始處理起這件事情來，看樣子佐藤跟法比奧也不是什麼太蠢的人物，他們並沒有直接的跟對方交易，但是批集卻發現到了佐藤會將貨物交給了一個小型的家族，藉由他們從海運出發後運到了俄羅斯，然後才從內路一路運到了義大利，當勇利看見俄羅斯是其中一個轉運點時，內心有著說不出來的複雜感。  
但現在最重要的是得先破壞這條路線才行，於是勇利帶著披集給他的資料去了一趟飯店，去找那個被他晾了好幾天的阿爾貝托。

對於勇利的來訪，阿爾貝托顯得十分的開心，那雙桃花眼帶著一點明亮的顏色，勾起來的嘴角似有若無，真的不忍說有時候勇利都覺得這張臉好看到像雜誌封面裡的男明星。  
「我還以為你都不打算來找我呢，親愛的。」  
阿爾貝托的那聲親愛的，果然勇利還是不太喜歡，但他只是微微的皺了眉頭一下，卻沒有多說些什麼。  
「最近有點忙，招待不周，希望你不要見怪。」  
那是過分疏離客氣的語調，似乎是從那一天開始，勇利對阿爾貝托又多了一點距離，之前是他有些大意了讓阿爾貝托直接的看穿了他的心思，很顯然阿爾貝托的觀察力驚人，他實在不應該讓對方察覺到太多自己的情緒，這世上沒有永遠的朋友這件事情勇利是在清楚不過的，兩個家族關係緊密的合作，那是兩個家族的事情，但這並不代表他跟阿爾貝托的交情會有多深厚。  
如果阿爾貝托是他的敵人的話，大可以利用這些事情讓他從首領的位子掉了下來，然後再安排與自己關係密切的人去繼任，這樣來說的話，嵐就可以囊括進他的掌握之中，而顯然這是一種很好的選擇。  
雖然目前看來阿爾貝托並沒有這樣做的打算，但是這確實的在提醒著勇利，他最近的日子裡似乎表現出來的太單純了，就像是那個被他扼殺的青少年時期的自己，在不知覺中又探出了一點樣子出來。  
「我不會出賣你的，勇利。」也許是感覺到勇利語句裡的疏離以及那一小段的沉默，阿爾貝托罕見的露出無比認真的模樣說著。  
「我相信你說這句話時的真心，阿爾貝托，但是我們都知道在這個社會裡有太多的身不由己。」  
勇利這話表示著他認可阿爾貝托的那份心意，但是他卻不能相信，對此阿爾貝托也很能理解，畢竟有時候的確也是如此，所以他最後也只是一笑，然後對著勇利說著。  
「你來找我應該不是來跟我說這些而已吧？說吧！有什麼事是想要我做的。」  
在阿爾貝托開口問之後，勇利也不客氣直接的遞了一份文件給阿爾貝托，在那份文件裡面，是佐藤家跟法比奧的交易動線，當俄羅斯中繼站到歐洲那段的家族名字出現在阿爾貝托的眼裡時，他的眉毛微微的挑了一下，隨後露出了一個富有含意的笑容。  
「你想讓我去查俄羅斯的那個家族？」  
「對，或者說直接毀了他們的這條交易路線也可以。」勇利說到一半突然停頓了一下，接著若有所思的看著阿爾貝托，然後深吸了一口氣後才繼續說著。  
「根據維克多出現在工廠這件事情，我想你應該也很清楚，第三世界的戰爭，國際組織已經在注意了，先別說法比奧他們造成了底下客戶端的矛盾的問題，光是國際警察組織那方面，我相信你自己的部份沒有什麼紕漏好被抓的，但是法比奧跟佐藤那裡即使是他們私下的行為，但要是出了問題，我們的家族都會受到影響的。」  
阿爾貝托感覺的出來勇利實在是很不想開口跟他提到維克多，所以才刻意停頓了一下，這點他很能理解，畢竟他曾經指使過勇利的下屬去抓過對方，以他的觀察來說，維克多對勇利的含意十分的不一般。  
「我知道，我會處理的！後天我就回義大利，你不用擔心。」  
對於阿爾貝托一臉十分有自信的模樣，在加上看到資料時的笑容，勇利忍不住的有了些許的疑問。  
「你認識那個俄羅斯的家族？」  
對於勇利的提問，阿爾貝托沒有正面的回答，只是笑著說了一句。  
「他們首領是個美人。」

在飛機班機決定好了之後，剩下的一天時間裡，阿爾貝托十分的厚臉皮讓勇利帶著他到處去晃晃，雖然內心並不是很想的勇利，實在是受不了對方的軟磨硬泡，最後還是充當了一日遊的嚮導，這時勇利的內心忍不住覺得，什麼風情萬種的男人，根本是個厚臉皮的傢伙。  
直到了登機的那天，當勇利好不容易將人送上飛機時，他才覺得鬆了一口氣，但在阿爾貝托離去前被人強行給擁抱了一下，並且還拿親吻是國際禮儀被親了一下臉頰時，勇利的臉瞬間就崩裂了。  
一般男性之間不會有這種禮儀好嗎！現在男女間若是論一般同事的存在也不會這麼做！  
雖然內心鄙夷了一下阿爾貝托，但是能把人送走最重要，所以最後勇利也就不計較那麼多了，而這兩天也是勇利的護衛很難得看見勇利各種表情崩裂的日子，對於時常只保持著一張禮貌溫和臉的勇利來說，實在是太難得了。


	13. Chapter 13

送走了阿爾貝托之後，勇利也開始進行他在日本的行動，在日本協助佐藤家的是一個專做運輸走私貨物的家族，藤園家一直都是個不太大的家族，但是他卻掌握了幾條十分穩定的海運，所以常幫一些家族做運輸的生意，而他自己本身並不做貨物的買賣，雖然利潤相較之下比較低，但是損失風險也一樣比較低，畢竟每一次的貨物運送他也只有部分的保值，所以如果發生了意外導致貨物的流失，他損失的也不算多，至於對於他的客人來說由他來運送可以降低曝光以及被盯上的風險，算是一門各取所需的生意。  
這時勇利並不需要在表面上跟佐藤家起任何衝突，他所要做的就只是要讓藤園家的生意做不下去就可以了，所以勇利刻意看中了藤園家的幾個重要出貨的地點，在他們運送的當天安排了攔截的行動，甚至為了表是對這件事情的看重，在藤園家的一個最大的碼頭據點，勇利還親自帶隊去處理。  
在行動的當天晚上，勇利坐在轎車裡看著手機上的時刻，同時螢幕上不斷跳出來的是山田大智勸說的訊息，最近勇利一直是暗殺名單上的紅人，可以的話山田大智更希望勇利待在後方指揮下屬行動就可以了，但是勇利卻拒絕了。  
畢竟這除了是要讓藤園家做不了歐洲線的生意之外，也是勇利想帶給那些不安分的人一些警告，也許他現在會為了組織的平衡而沒有馬上對他們出手，但是這並不代表他什麼不知道，而這個警告可以看做很大也可以看做很小，又或許有些人根本沒有感覺，但是勇利相信佐藤家肯定會明白他的意思。  
本來以勇利的作法來說，他更傾向不打草驚蛇的慢慢收網，但是第三世界的走私案已經惹得國際警方的注意，所以勇利覺得不能再讓佐藤他們繼續這麼胡鬧下去，在任何事情面前勇利得先守護組織的運作以及利益才行，所以這也是促成勇利這次行動的原因。  
在時間上差不多要到的時候，勇利這才將手機收在了外套的內袋裡，然後將他的手槍上好了膛之後，也在身上放了好幾個彈匣，接著他緩緩的開了車門下了車，在他站在堅硬的水泥地上感受著帶著鹹味的海風時，他的下屬也都井然有序的跟在了他的身後。  
這時浪濤陣陣，前方的碼頭只亮起了微弱的燈光，以常人來說這樣的光線實在是很難辨別腳下的道路，但這對勇利他們來說是已經是很足夠的亮度，所以他們壓低著身子在不發出任何聲響下，順利的來到了碼頭的邊緣，而在那看似已經廢棄的建築物裡面其實整理的十分乾淨，他們彎著腰靠在了水泥牆邊，避免被警衛室裡的看守人員給發現了，而就在這時從海邊傳來了海浪破開的聲響，碼頭的指引燈也開始亮了起來，接著是大批車輛逐漸靠近的聲音，而運送著貨物的貨車就這麼的開進了碼頭。  
當貨車停妥的時候，岸邊也出現了一艘貨船在逐漸靠近，隨著越來越靠近那黑暗中的輪廓越是清晰，當整艘船都出現在燈光之下時，船上的人員也開始進行靠岸停泊，並將長長的梯子從船身上降了下來，形成了一條斜坡走道，在這一切準備就緒之後，船員們也陸陸續續的下了岸幫忙著，而貨車上的人則是趕緊下車開始卸貨。  
以這批貨運的量來看對藤園家的生意來說並不算小，足足有六輛車的貨物，就在多數護衛正忙著搬運貨物的時候，勇利便對著自家下屬打了一個暗號，隨後他從口袋裡拿出了一枚手榴彈扔了出去，當手榴彈砸在斜披通道板上時發出了清脆的聲音，然後順著斜坡滾落，當手榴彈滾到一名船員的腳邊時，對方還有些茫然的撿了起來，然後下一秒船員的臉色突然變得難看，但就在他要把手上的手榴彈給丟出去時，碰的一聲卻是整個炸裂了開來，一個血肉模糊幾乎看不出原來樣貌的屍體就倒在了水泥地上，周遭還灑了一大片炸開的肉屑，而通道斜坡也被炸歪了一角。  
頓時所有的人員都往手榴彈拋出的方向看去，一聲有埋伏及警報聲開始在碼頭裡迴響，這時的勇利也不在躲藏，他帶著下屬就從角落邊衝了出來，在他才剛跨出一步時他就往地上一個翻滾，一枚子彈擦過了他的手臂，在外套的表層劃出了一道口子，露出了裡頭的白色襯衫，此時在勇利的身後，似乎有人因為沒有閃躲過子彈而發出了疼痛的哀嚎聲。  
對於背後的哀嚎聲，勇利只能充耳不聞，在這時候最害怕的就是分心，所以他所能做的就只是管好自己的生命安全，於是在幾個翻滾下，當勇利再一次的穩住了重心，他頓下了動作半撐起了身子，然後幾乎是在他站起來的瞬間，他手上的槍就擊發了好幾枚子彈出來，一陣鮮血噴濺，在勇利前方出現了兩個因為腦袋破洞而失重落地的屍體。  
但隨即對著勇利而來的又是另一波的掃射，那波攻擊不得不讓勇利往左邊的地面撲去，當身體撞擊在水泥地上時，一口氣悶在了他的胸口，而他的腹部也感受到一股劇烈的撞擊，這時一枚子彈就在他倒地前射中了他的腹部。  
還好在行動前為了安全著想，他在襯衫裡頭還穿了一種新型的薄式防彈背心，雖然在防彈衣的保護下子彈並沒有射穿，但勇利還是可以感覺到腹部肯定是瘀青了一大片，甚至還有一點灼燒的熱度，這樣看來雖然防彈衣很輕巧，但是同個位子上大概只能承受一次子彈的衝擊，這個地方要是在中一次的話，子彈大概會直接的把他給射穿。  
但此時的勇利並沒有時間可以思考那麼多，當他趴倒在地面上時，他又向右邊滾了幾圈，幾枚子彈便射進了他剛才躺過的水泥地面上，然後再一次撐著地板站起了身來，勇利一個抬手連忙的射出了好幾槍。  
以人數來說很顯然的對方比他們多佔了點優勢，但是勇利這次帶出來的護衛都是他精心挑選過的，所以在槍戰僵持幾分鐘後，開始有了不太一樣的發展，這時倒在地面上的屍體大多是敵方的人，這讓勇利他們的士氣開始大增。  
也許是感到再這麼繼續下去肯定很不妙的份上，藤園家的護衛開始將火力都集中在勇利身上，雖然他們並不清楚勇利是誰，但是整個行動看下來，他們不難發現勇利是整場行動的中心人物，所以只要除掉了勇利，他們的行動肯定也會受到影響。  
在藤園家的護衛彼此打上了暗號手勢後，所有的砲火就開始往勇利的方向集中，這讓勇利不得不更認真的閃躲起這些子彈，雖然這讓勇利的處境更加的危險，但是卻也給自家的護衛帶來反擊的空間。  
在幾次密集的砲轟下，對方的人員也開始越來越少，但卻也是越來越不要命，終於在一次的閃躲下，勇利感覺到肩膀一股灼熱，然後是撕裂般的疼痛，這時被射中的肩窩剛好是防彈背心的邊緣，雖然子彈有一半的彈頭是打在背心的範圍內，但這也只是稍微的緩解了子彈的速度，所以當子彈射進肩窩裡時，勇利還是忍不住的發出一聲悶哼的聲音。  
在勇利中槍的瞬間，他的下屬們也憤怒的殺紅了眼，就在他們想要往勇利身邊靠攏時，勇利卻忍著痛舉起了受傷的左手，比出了讓他們不要過來的手勢，雖然勇利已經打出了暗號，但是還是有幾名護衛忽略著勇利的指令來到了勇利的身邊，畢竟他們從過去就是受訓為以勇利的性命為優先的。  
這時的勇利看了一眼在他身邊的護衛皺了一點眉頭，但在此刻他又不方便多說什麼，只是邊閃躲邊開槍，偶爾又撲倒在地面上，導致他滿身上都是地上的泥灰。  
槍戰到了現在，水泥地上幾乎都要被鮮血給染成了暗紅的顏色，空氣中也瀰漫著大量的鮮血腥味，沒有人的身上是完好無缺的，場面可以說是異常的慘烈，直到這場場鬥爭的尾聲，勇利快速的看了一眼場面上的人數後，他很清楚的知道剩下來的人也沒有辦法把這貨物給運送了出去，這下看來他的目的算是已經達到了。  
所以當勇利再次閃過了子彈後，他就從口袋裡拿出了手榴彈，在拉環被拔出來時，藤園家的護衛們開始怒吼著四散，不過勇利的目標卻不是丟向他們，只見他將手榴彈丟在了貨船上面，不偏不倚的剛好落在斜坡走道在船上的固定位子，然後是一陣巨響，破裂的金屬碎片炸了開來，而連接陸地跟船體的通道也開始整個扭曲變形，然後碎裂的落進了海裡，在落海的瞬間岸邊還打起了巨大的浪花。  
在目的達到了之後，勇利快速的對著自己的護衛們打上了暗號，在手勢打完後沒有多久，勇利便與他的護衛們撤離出這片碼頭，就在這時藤園的下屬們雖然覺得他們應該要把勇利他們給攔下，但是他們的人員數量卻不足以做上這件事情，所以最後他們只能眼睜睜的看著那越來越遠的隊伍，然後不斷的朝著對方開槍，在最後也只能目睹他們上了轎車然後離開。

當勇利回到轎車上時，他的臉上都佈滿了汗水，而緊皺在一起的眉毛，更讓勇利那張毫無血色的臉顯得難看，看著自己還在冒著鮮血的傷口，他覺得在回去的時候大概會被契萊斯蒂諾或是山田大智給罵上了幾句。  
但這也是沒有辦法的，在這次的行動上，勇利並不能傷到那些貨物，雖然他不介意跟藤園家鬧翻，但若是傷到了那些貨物就不只是藤園家，大概連那貨物本身的持有家族也會跟他結下了仇恨，所以說為了要能夠阻止對方的運輸路線又不能破壞到貨物這點上，讓勇利在這戰場上可以說是打的很綁手綁腳，但好在他也總算是達成了目的。  
在這接下來的日子裡，勇利一直用一樣的手法來襲擊藤園家的其他案子，由於貨物一直保持著完好無缺，所以勇利也沒有拉上太多的仇恨，而最糟受到麻煩的藤園家除了短時間內的人員的損失外，他還得因貨物無法準時交期而賠上了不小一比的違約金。  
而勇利的這些舉動，開始讓外界的其他家族猜測這個叫藤園的小家族，大概是得罪了嵐的這個組織，至於得罪的原因也只有藤園家跟佐藤家心知肚明了。  
於是在藤園意識到在這麼繼續下去，他家的生意就真的不用做了，因為這段日子以來損失掉的生意都是他的大客戶，最後為了自家組織著想，藤園家的首領找上了勇利，用一種極其委婉的方式向勇利保證，他絕對不會再接佐藤家的任何生意後，這場鬥爭才算是告上了一個段落。  
這看起來雖然是一個圓滿的解決方式，但是當佐藤圭吾收到了藤園家的消息時，整個人是氣到了不行，雖然在勇利大張旗鼓的攻擊藤園家的生意時，佐藤圭吾早就猜到會變成這個模樣，就算早就有心理準備了，但實際上走到了這一步時，佐藤圭吾還是氣的不輕。  
不過氣歸氣但佐藤圭吾也意識到了，勝生勇利似乎遠比他們所想的還要難對付，雖然山田雅人十分的熟悉組織的事務，但是當年的雅人似乎太過於年輕，那種年輕氣盛滿腦子裝滿抱負跟理想的年輕人，他的行動跟想法還蠻容易預測跟干擾的，但是勇利卻不一樣，他沉著、安靜，總是讓人看不清楚。  
比起雅人來說，說勝生勇利更像山田大智是一點也不為過，但他卻又多了山田大智所沒有一顆比誰都還要純真的心，所謂的在黑暗裡最純淨的存在，大概說的就是像勇利這樣的人，也正因為如此勇利更不能容忍他們私底下做的那些違反組織初衷的行為，並且當作什麼也都沒有看到，若是山田大智的話也許會為了某些平衡而睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，但是勇利卻是或默默的將這些給處理妥當，像是融不了一點的錯誤一般，而這就是勝生勇利，嵐的十代首領，堅信著唯有掌控世界的黑暗，才能維護世界的光明。

相較於勇利的大動作，在阿爾貝托歸國後沒有多久他又飛往了俄羅斯，在當地一個高級飯店裡頭的包廂，他訂製了十分精緻並且高級的茶點、甜品以及紅茶，那宛如豪華宮廷裡會出現的皇家下午茶點心就擺在了桌面，而他也坐在了昂貴的扶手椅上，那看似有些隨意卻又精心的穿著打扮，透出了一種貴族特有的慵懶氣息。  
就在阿爾貝托才剛等上一會，包廂的房門就被打了開來，一個年過半百確看起來仍是風情萬種並且優雅的女士走了進來，她穿著一件連身的長裙，長長的頭髮優雅的盤成了一個髮髻，而略高的眉骨與薄片的嘴唇帶出了一點凌厲的味道。  
她緩緩的朝著阿爾貝托走來，將身上的披風外套脫給了侍衛掛起來之後，就踏著紅色的跟鞋走到了她的位子旁，這時阿爾貝托紳士的起了身，甚至誇張的做出了鞠躬彎腰的動作後伸出了右手笑著說道。  
「莉莉亞‧巴拉諾芙斯卡雅夫人，許久未見您還是一樣美麗。」  
這時莉莉亞將手掌輕輕的放在了阿爾貝托的右手上，只見多方輕輕的牽了起來禮貌性的在嘴邊親了一下後，莉莉亞才收回了她的手說著。  
「阿爾貝托，我想我們之間也不需要這麼多客套話了。」  
莉莉亞抬起了下巴，露出了脖頸優美的線條，她站的挺直絲毫沒有要坐下的姿態，一直等到阿爾貝托微笑的走到了她的身邊替她拉開了坐椅之後，她才緩緩的坐了下去。  
「現在外人的眼裡面，大概會是我們巴拉諾芙斯卡雅家高攀不上你了。」  
雖然莉莉亞是這麼的說著，但是她的舉動跟表情卻絲毫不是這麼回事，她挑高了眉頭用一種審視的態度看著阿爾貝托。  
「夫人這話可就嚴重了，在我眼裡從來不會這麼想。」阿爾貝托笑著說道，在他說完後便對著一旁的侍衛使上了眼色，接著他們便恭敬的退出了包廂，只留下阿爾貝托以及莉莉亞兩人在包廂裡頭。  
「如果沒有莉莉亞的話，也不會有現在的我，當時莉莉亞對我說的話我都還記得，所以才能走到了現在，美麗的、優雅的、強大的。」  
像是滿意著阿爾貝托的答案，莉莉亞漂亮的唇角上勾起了一個美麗的弧度，擦著酒紅色的指甲輕輕的勾在了茶杯的把手上，優雅的端起了茶杯喝了一口後才對著阿爾貝托開口道。  
「小阿爾找我應該不是要請我喝下午茶而已吧？」  
小阿爾是阿爾貝托的小名，這是只有親近的對象才能夠喊他的，對於莉莉亞這麼稱呼他，阿爾貝托似乎是十分的習慣，他露出了那張迷死人的笑容，像極了雜誌裡頭的那些明星們。  
「法比奧…」  
在阿爾貝托才剛說出這個名字時，莉莉亞立刻就明白了，在阿爾貝托話還沒說完以前，莉莉亞卻搶先開口說著。  
「我還在想你什麼時候會發現，還是打算放任那些傢伙到什麼時候？」  
「妳是刻意的在測驗我嗎？」  
「這生意我不做的話，還是會有其他人來做的，既然是這樣的話錢都是要給人來賺的，那麼為什麼我不拿下來做，另外由我來做的話小阿爾你想知道什麼我都可以告訴你。」  
「莉莉亞你還是一如既往般的精明，什麼生意都不會錯過。」  
「當然，美麗是需要維持的，有生意能做當然不能吃虧，那麼現在你需要我怎麼做？」  
「現在為了我就不吃虧嗎？」  
聽著阿爾貝托的提問，莉莉亞低聲的笑了一聲，隨後露出了高深莫測的臉說著。  
「因為小阿爾你更加的美麗，我喜歡美麗的東西，所以小阿爾你的請求我會優先處理的。」  
「那麼就麻煩妳不要再替法比奧送貨了，另外將法比奧的貨物名單給我。」  
「我會派人把資料送去的。」  
簡單的幾句談話之中，阿爾貝托便順利的解決了這條走私路線的問題，在日本到俄羅斯，俄羅斯到義大利的路線都被他和勇利掐斷之後，短時間內法比奧跟佐藤他們也無法再繼續交易下去，雖然阿爾貝托覺得他們不可能因此就停手，不過暫時可以讓他們消停一會，在解決完了這件事情之後，阿爾貝托突然有點懷念勇利那張老是顯得很困擾的臉，這時候他終於明白那時有人跟他說的，勇利十分的可愛並且非常有魅力是怎麼樣的感受。

這時在表面上事情像是暫時告了一個段落，但是誰永遠也想不到，所謂的風平浪靜也只是一時的而已，在第三世界的戰火膠著的情況下，無緣無故的少了一條軍火來源的補給線，想當然爾法比奧的那一端遭受到對方的多少壓力，甚至各種的威脅鋪天蓋地的襲來。  
這時的法比奧不得不趕緊另闢新的運送路線，雖然他已經察覺到阿爾貝托似乎不在忌憚他的所作所為，甚至開始頻頻的對他出手，但在這時他如果退卻了，那麼之前苦心經營的一切就會在現在都被毀掉，所以他並不打算退縮，但是法比奧並沒有想到的是，阿爾貝托在之前並不是忌憚他，只是對於他這種上不了台面得動作純粹不想搭理，如果不是牽扯到第三世界軍火生意，還有嵐的十代首領的繼任問題，阿爾貝托實在是很不想理會這些爛攤子。  
然而不作死就不會死這句話，向來都是很有道理的。

格拉納多家跟埃斯波西托一直以來有很大的嫌隙，生意上的衝突也不少，說他們是死對頭也不為過，法比奧找誰合作阿爾貝托的反應都還不會這麼大，但偏偏找上了格拉納多家，這讓阿爾貝托露出了冷笑，他突然有點明白，有些人是不會放棄作死的。  
雖然說這多少有點是因為阿爾貝托底下動作的影響，這導致許多家族都不敢接法比奧的生意，甚至有些人將這歸咎於阿爾貝托對法比奧的肅清活動，所以為了不得罪阿爾貝托，也就是埃斯波西托家族的現任首領，多數的小家族都不願意接這筆生意，而對大家族來說這是一個利益又不算多又不好做的生意，而且對他們來說與其幫別人運送貨物，不如他們自己跟第三世界做交易還有比較多的利潤，於是在這樣的困境之下，只有格拉納多如此強大的家族才能接下這筆生意，而拉納多家族的目的很顯然的不會是為了那些營頭小利而已，他主要是樂於看見埃斯波西托家族的紛爭擴大，甚至可以說是更喜歡看見阿爾貝托困擾的表情。  
而這也的的確確的把阿爾貝托惹得更火了，在也沒有比下屬跟敵對家合作就只是為了扳倒他或氣死他更令人火大的，但火大歸火大，格拉納多家族也不是他能隨便就能啃下的，而且格拉納多家族自己本身的生意就遍佈很廣，就如同埃斯波西托家族自己在日本就有自己的管道跟線路，格拉納多家族自然也有，也就是說他們不用仰賴其他人，就能直接的把貨物送到了義大利，不但比以前更加迅速有效力，似乎還提高了法比奧的利潤，而這擺明很顯然的就是來自格拉納多家的嘲諷與干涉，看起來他很樂於壯大法比奧的資金鏈，讓他更有能力去做讓阿爾貝托厭煩的事情。  
雖然事情到了現在，阿爾貝托實在是很想直接著手破壞格拉納多家族的生意，但是兩方家族因為長年來不合鬥爭的關係，導致雙方都曾經元氣大傷，甚至差點被一些小家族給用垮，所以在後來他們有著協議，除非是生意上的狹路相窄，例如彼此的客人是對頭，在接下客人的生意後，也許會有因為客人的立場而有互相攻擊對方的事情發生，但是撇除掉上述這種狀況，在平常的時候他們是不能互相找對方的麻煩，雖然格拉納多家族在接法比奧的生意上是如此的不懷好意，但是實質上、場面上他也只是正正經經的在做生意而已，而這生意主人會導致的風波可不是他能管得著的，也因此這代表著格拉納多家族仍然是遵守著不主動找對方麻煩的條約。  
這時阿爾貝托忍不住的想著，他到底是要遵守那該死的約定，還是直接用武力值來切斷格拉納多家族與法比奧的連結，但如果直接明面上處理的話，雖然阿爾貝托已經站穩了埃斯波西托家首領的位子，但是一些家族元老級的長老肯定會對他這麼做而反彈，他並不擔心這些人會影響到他的權力中心，但是老是有一群人在對著你說教也是很令人煩躁的，而且他也不能將這些惱人的長老也一併的剷除，這種過於鏟除異己的動作只會影響他在家族裡的威信，這會導致他的地位受到了影響。  
雖然說這些問題阿爾貝托還是有能力去處理的，但老是有人在背後插刀的感覺真的很讓人不愉悅，而且還是三不五時就會刺你一下讓你感覺到他存在，實在是惱人的可以。

說什麼阿爾貝托都不可能放任這樣的事情繼續發生，而從第三世界的政治戰爭演變成各個國家之間不說破的石油搶奪，甚至是地底世界家族生意的動盪序幕也就此展開了。  
在這時候就算不想攪入這趟混水裡面，在這漩渦周遭的所有明亮、黑暗的色彩，全部都被攪在了一起，成為了各種益參雜的模樣  
而一直避免踏入這漩渦的勇利，也因為佐藤與其他兩家與埃斯波西托家族的關係，而被捲入了漩渦的中心。


	14. Chapter 14

格拉納多家族雖然讓阿爾貝托氣的不輕，但是在冷靜下來過後，阿爾貝托也很清楚自己是不能直接的去跟對方起衝突的，不過在檯面上不行，檯面下他也有的是辦法，於是阿爾貝托開始專挑跟格拉納多家族敵對的生意來做，在生意上的槍林彈雨誰也不能怪誰，而這就是這世界的規矩。  
本來阿爾貝托對於僱傭護送的生意是沒什麼感興趣的，雖然埃斯波西托一直以來都是武力強大的家族，偶爾他也會幫忙一些友好的家族運送物資，但通常來說，阿爾貝托並不會去接這種護衛的生意，畢竟這種高風險、高損失的生意不如他走私貨物來的好，但這次格拉納多家卻是澈底的惹怒了他，所以在幾個家族的護衛生意請求下，阿爾貝托發現這幾筆生意的單很顯然的跟格拉納多家是對頭後，他就欣然的接下了。  
於是兩個家族的鬥爭就此展開序幕，雖然雙方不會直接到彼此的據點轟炸，不過生意上的互相過不去是越來越嚴重了，在某次交易中，格拉納多家的貨物被一個小家族給吞掉了，就在格拉納多家派人去追捕貨物甚至要給對方教訓時，埃斯波西托的人手就出現了，硬生生的謢著對方逃跑甚至把那筆貨物給銷贓掉，這讓格拉納多家損失慘重，終於格拉納多的首領杜喬‧格拉納多憤怒的打了一通電話給了阿爾貝托。  
「你現在是要抬面上跟我鬧翻了嗎？阿爾貝托！兩家族的協議你打算作廢嗎？」杜喬咬牙切齒的說著。  
那個協議就是兩家彼此不互相攻擊的協議，雖然在這地底世界裡，家族間的鬥毆互相併吞是很常見的，但是格拉納多與埃斯波西托都是百年歷史的大家族，他們的鬥爭只會讓地底世界大洗牌，他們的存在可以堪稱像是貴族般的存在，也因此為了避免讓那往日的榮耀或者地下世界的組成被打亂，頂頭的一些家族都會相互協議不再攻擊對方，尤其是像格拉納多與埃斯波西托這兩個積怨已久的家族。  
「你這麼說可就誤會我了，杜喬，我只是接了護衛的工作而已。」  
「他媽的，該死，阿爾貝托，你再繼續裝阿！誰不知道你們根本沒有在做護衛的生意，說你不是故意找碴的我才不會相信。」  
「喔──可是我也記得你們格拉納多家也沒有專門作運輸的生意，既然你們都可以開新的事業幫我們家的法比奧運送貨物，我怎麼就不能開新的生意當起了護衛了？」當阿爾貝托提及法比奧的名字時，他特地加重了語氣說著，像是在警告或者回敬著什麼。  
「很好，阿爾貝托，那我就預祝你新事業愉快！」  
「你也一樣，杜喬。」  
在掛上電話的瞬間，阿爾貝托的臉色又更加的難看了起來，但想著對方這次的損失又一掃剛才的陰鬱，整個人笑的如沐春風，像極了陽光下的麥田，散出一股黃澄澄的光芒。  
不過這一次阿爾貝托想，他大概也是把對方徹底的給惹毛了，雖然當下有種十分舒爽的感覺，但同時他也知道從今天開始他們必須要特別的小心，以免會背對方鑽了空子，到時候不要自己的損失比他更嚴重就不好笑了。  
有鑑於此，阿爾貝托開始嚴加防守各個通路的安全，而這顯然的也影響到了日本的那一端，因為埃斯波西托家的亞洲線幾乎都是嵐在運輸的，而嵐在歐洲的生意有很大一塊也是交由對方做處理，然而在這次的事件影響下，本來安全的航道都變得不安全了，所以在這次的交易量又特別大的單子之下，勇利只好親自去運送貨物。  
他們先是上了私人的船運公司，然後喬裝成船上的傭兵部隊，雖然以實力來說，勇利他們大概跟真的傭兵們不相上下，但船運公司的人可不會真的把他們當作傭兵來使用。  
如果是一般航運大概會需要兩至三個月才能抵達義大利，但是這條海運是直接開往義大利，途中並不會到其他國家卸貨，只有停靠幾個港口補給而已。  
所以勇利在船上的日子算是過得很愜意，在他運送貨物期間就由契萊斯蒂諾跟披集來看守，必要時山田大智也會出面，所以並沒有什麼不能放心的，況且重要的事情披集也會與他們聯繫，就這樣勇利算是過了一個月像是度假的日子，只是船上實在是沒有什麼娛樂，閒暇時勇利就看看他帶上船的書，或者是重新擬定一些組織方針以及計畫，雖然海上的太陽很美，但終日不靠岸的生活也有些膩味，所以當船支終於靠岸入境時，勇利也有種終於到了的感覺。

在卸貨走暗路將貨物下了船之後，馬上就有好幾輛貨車在港口載貨，領頭的青年是阿爾貝托下屬曾經跟勇利說過的對象，一般來說應該沒有什麼好擔心的，但是阿爾貝托說過他發覺這名青年似乎有哪裡不太一樣，又因為對方之前曾經為了組織在醫院裡躺了好一陣子，所以阿爾貝托又不好在沒有什麼證據下，在檯面上做些什麼，也因此只好讓勇利自己還是稍微的注意一下，但屏除掉接頭的青年之外，其他的人員基本上都是阿爾貝托可以放心的對象，所以就算那名青年有些什麼，在沒有掌握實權之下倒也不必太擔心。  
而對於勇利來說，就算那名青年是阿爾貝托能信的過的對象，勇利也還是會稍微的注意著，畢竟不論如何都不是自己的人手，對勇利來說都是不能完全放心的對象，而事實也證明勇利的顧慮一直是對的，當貨物運送到一半的時候，整個行進的路線就有些奇怪，領頭的車輛似乎開往了奇怪的地方，而在那一台貨車上還有幾個十分昂貴的炸彈武器，這讓第二台車的勇利忍不住的追了上去，而那名領頭青年同時也就在前面的貨車上。  
就在勇利追了沒有多久，另一群車隊就從另一條岔路衝了出來，兩方車隊人馬便在山坡上開始追逐了起來，這時勇利率先從車窗探出了身子，舉起了手槍就要往前面的車輛射擊，每一發子彈都瞄往輪胎的方位，而對方似乎察覺到了勇利的意圖而左右的偏來偏去，在一陣閃躲後子彈落入了水泥地面揚起了層灰，然後接著傳來了輪胎因為瘋狂晃動的剎車聲。  
這時領頭的青年也從車窗探出了身子，他瞄準著勇利開槍，好幾槍都擦過勇利的肩膀將襯衫給劃破了好幾道口子，淡淡的血跡暈開，但勇利卻絲毫沒有退縮，他稍微將身子縮回到車內，指揮著車輛前進，並盡力的想將領頭的車輛給包圍住。  
而另一批過來要夾擊勇利的車隊，也逐漸的在靠近當中，車窗也探出了許多人員出來，然後開始拼命的往勇利那邊攻擊，瞬間整個道路上響滿了子彈與煞車的聲音，一個緊急轉彎，勇利甚至被甩進了車內，額頭還因為左右晃動而撞上了車窗，一片紅腫迅速的在白皙肌膚上顯現出來。  
對於領頭的貨車勇利是有些顧忌的，畢竟上頭還載著他們的貨物，但是夾擊他們的車輛就沒有這層擔憂存在，於是勇利直接的掏出了手榴彈毫不留情的就往對方車隊的中間丟去，雖然手榴彈拋出去的時候，對方連忙的閃了開來，但是有幾台車還是閃避不及的被爆炸的餘韻給衝擊到了，其中一台更是直接撞上了山壁而翻覆了起來，而另一台也因為爆炸攻擊導致輪胎掉落了一顆，輪框在地面摩擦出尖銳的金屬聲響，火星也從擦撞地面上閃爍了出來。

剛開始的時候，對方也許也是想將勇利他們車上的貨物給奪走的，所以也沒用上什麼太重型的武器，但是在雙方在交手下，他們發現勇利並不是這麼輕易就可以拿下的對象之後，對方甚至拿出了火箭筒，就要往勇利他們的方向射擊。  
第一次的射擊雖然勇利坐的車閃過了，但車體仍因為爆炸而凹陷了一大塊，甚至另一側直接撞上了山壁，受到了劇烈的撞擊以及碎裂的擋風玻璃影響，勇利的額頭破了一大個口子，鮮血不斷的落下，遮擋住了眼睛並且阻礙了勇利的視線。  
隨意的勇利用袖口擦掉了額頭上的血跡，不等對方的火箭筒再次射出來以前，勇利已經先換了一把大口徑並且破壞力十足的沙漠之鷹，在對方火箭筒發射之前，他的子彈就已經先射進了火箭筒內，接著是一聲響亮的爆炸聲，整個車廂直接翻覆了起來。  
在接連毀了幾台車之後，相較於勇利那邊的情況，雖然有幾車看起來有點岌岌可危隨時要故障停止的樣子，但總體來說勇利那邊目前還沒有損失任何的車輛，在大陣仗的車隊拐彎急著要山的時刻，追捕的車隊突然停了下來，像是放棄追擊般掉頭離去，這時的勇利雖然也很想追著上去，但是他的首要任務是將貨物安全運送到阿爾貝托那邊，所以勇利最終只能放棄，並且繼續追捕領頭的車輛。  
這時在領頭貨車裡的青年，表情開始跟著崩裂，他知道自己是被遺棄了，在幾個彎下去，他們就要抵達平地，在沒多久會經過一個小村莊，似乎是為了不驚動村莊裡的人，追捕的車隊就此收手了。  
若是讓一大群車隊在村莊裡相互追擊，肯定會有居民報警的，而報警則是他們最不想遇上的事情，所以在事情發展成這樣以前，另一組車隊便決定在此收手，雖然這多少讓他們感到憤怒，但是最後卻也只能在這裡停止。  
而剩下的領頭車隊在被其他車輛夾擊下，最後在進入平地以前就被逼的在路邊停下車來，而車上的人員除了領頭的青年看起來比較知道什麼之外，其餘駕駛座上的人便直接就地處理了。  
此時被五花大綁被扔在車上的青年一臉灰敗，只能垂著頭跟著勇利他們前往本來的目的，而現在不論青年怎麼掙扎都是沒有用處的。

在車子持續往前開了幾個小時後，由於車體彈痕滿滿的樣子很容易引起人的懷疑，也容易讓一般居民、路人產生了報警的念頭，於是勇利他們只能儘量選著小路，左彎右拐的最後才抵達了阿爾貝托交代的地點。  
當車輛都抵達了集合點時，那看起來像是一間廢棄許久工廠，外表看起來有些破舊，但內裡卻是整理的很好，就在勇利將五花大綁的青年一起拖了下來時，阿爾貝托也正剛好從工廠裡走了出來。  
「親愛的勇利！我就知道你不會讓我失望的。」阿爾貝托邊說邊張開了雙手做出貌似要擁抱勇利的樣子，然而就在他碰到勇利以前，勇利卻是巧妙的閃了開來，接著拉出了一步的距離後說著。  
「他背後肯定有人指使，而且規模還不小。」  
面對勇利這般冷淡的樣子，阿爾貝托也不生氣，只是笑了笑說道：  
「我猜也是這樣，之前找不到什麼證據，在加上幾個老頭子又十分的信任他，才讓我不好動手，要不是還要處理法比奧的關係，我也不想把那些老頭的意見放在眼裡。」  
勇利雖然靜靜的聽著阿爾貝托把話說完，但對於對方的近況顯然不是很感興趣的樣子，他依舊是不鹹不淡的口吻繼續說著。  
「貨已經送到了，接下來應該沒有什麼我的事了吧！」就在勇利正打算轉身領著自家的護衛離去時，阿爾貝托卻是出聲制止了勇利。  
「等等，勇利，我需要你幫忙！」  
聽到阿爾貝托的請求，勇利瞬間有些不解，義大利是阿爾貝托的地盤，勇利除了自己跟帶來的護衛外還真沒有什麼勢力在這裡，正常來說阿爾貝托在自己國家裡勢力龐大，與其需要勇利的幫助，勇利覺得自己需要他的幫助還比較合理，但是阿爾貝托都開口這麼說了，勇利也不好意思直接拒絕的轉身離開。  
「你需要我幫什麼忙？」  
「我需要你領頭幫我把貨物送到客的手上。」  
「你在開玩笑嗎？阿爾貝托，你知道你自己在講什麼嗎。」  
「我知道，但是勇利我能信任的人不多，撇除掉被我叫去辦事情的，勇利我就只剩下你了。」  
雖然勇利覺得事情大概沒有阿爾貝托說的那麼嚴重，不過勇利也不會覺得阿爾貝托會在無緣無故的狀態下讓他幫忙，反正現在日本方面還有披集他們在，所以暫時也不用擔心，左思右想之下，勇利覺得似乎可以考慮看看要不要幫阿爾貝托這個忙。  
「要送到哪裡？」  
「第三世界的邊境，不用到境內，在境外就會有人接手了。」  
勇利看了阿爾貝托，思索了一下，那個戰區可以的話他實在是不想介入，畢竟那裡混了太多人的勢力範圍，還有政府的態度跟立場，雖然嵐一直沒有表態或深入的介入，但是阿爾貝托那裡早就站好了位子，屏除掉法比奧的作亂之外，基本上是不太會更動立場的。  
所以就算勇利不想淌這個混水，在許多人眼裡嵐跟埃斯波西托家幾乎是密不可分的關係，也因此就算勇利一直盡量避免，他大概免不了的成為了某個立場上的一角，而阿爾貝托這麼做大抵也是希望他能跟自己一樣表態立場，反正做與不做這個標籤都會被貼上了，那還不如讓他做實了一點，勇利是這麼想的。  
「好吧，我答應你，幫你送這批貨。」勇利說完阿爾貝托正想給人在來個擁抱時，又再一次的被勇利巧妙的閃過。  
不過因為要幫阿爾貝托送貨物的關係，於是勇利只好暫時的跟阿爾貝托去了埃斯波西托的本家。

當勇利經過一小段的花園小路來到了正中央類似城堡的宅邸時，他不免覺得不愧是百年歷史的家族，連本家宅邸都囂張的不得了，這時勇利才不免覺得，阿爾貝托老是一臉貴族氣息到底是從哪裡養來的，敢情是在這裡待久了，身上也都沾染上了這樣的氛圍了。  
雖然勇利對建築內部的佈署有同樣是十分的好奇，不過他很清楚這樣的地方可不是他能隨便亂逛的，於是他只能跟在阿爾貝托的身後，聽著他介紹大略的環境以及他可以使用的區塊。  
不過基本上勇利也沒有什麼機會好到處亂跑，預計送貨的時間就在後天，而阿爾貝托幫他準備的房間裡就有屬於自己的衛浴，宅邸甚至還有女僕可以送餐，於是大部分的時間裡勇利都在自己的房間透過網路來處理起組織的事務。  
這還是勇利接手組織的事情以來，第一次離開日本這麼久，當勇利躺在了那張華麗到讓人有些眼花的床鋪時，在那瞬間勇利都有些分不清楚自己是誰？他在哪裡？這一切好像很不真實卻又真實的可以。  
這時候勇利才深刻的感覺到，他是真的很想念長谷津，但是為了那片土地上的人事物和安危，自從勇利離開之後，他就幾乎沒有回去過了，本來以為稀鬆平常的街道卻在這時顯得珍貴異常，甚至連自己的家人除了電話上的聯絡外，他實際上也許久沒有跟他們見面了。  
也許是待在異鄉，再加上最近維克多的事情，讓勇利一向平淡的心思又起了波瀾，但那份悸動也只有一下子而已，很快的就被勇利收回了浮動的心思，認真的看起了這次運送貨物的資料，而在那之前阿爾貝托還帶勇利出了一趟門，讓他認識了一些歐洲的其他家族，從這一刻起嵐才有種從別人眼中只是埃斯波西托家族的小跟班，到現在才有了一個比較立體的形象顯現出來。  
這時候勇利對阿爾貝托這麼做的原因有點不是很明白，雖然說嵐的壯大對埃斯波西托家族來說也是件好事，是相輔相成的關係，但是歷年來埃斯波西托也不會把嵐直接帶進歐洲線，主要是因為如果嵐太過於壯大強勢，那麼埃斯波西托家族的優勢就會沒了，現在的嵐雖然也有很多自己的生意，但是歐洲線做的算是少量，而這其中埃斯波西托家族的歷年的首領沒有打些招呼或是做些手腳什麼的，說什麼勇利都不太相信。  
雖然一路上阿爾貝托都察覺到了勇利的困惑，但是他卻故意不解說太多，只是半帶著玩笑的口吻用那張風情萬種的桃花眼說著。  
「如果說我是為了討你歡心的話，勇利你會相信嗎？」  
雖然勇利最後沒有回答阿爾貝托的問題，但是從那張平淡的臉上，那張幾乎沒有任何破綻的臉上，阿爾貝托不知道為什麼，即便勇利沒說話但他卻很肯定此時勇利內心的想法，那顯然是不信的。  
一直到出發的當天早上，阿爾貝托站在了宅邸大門口與勇利道別，這一次勇利沒有再閃躲對方的擁抱，甚至禮貌性的回抱了一下，就算是再怎麼安全簡單的任務，也沒有絕對安全的，所以對於阿爾貝托臨行前的友好表示，勇利也就接受的回抱了對方一下。  
阿爾貝托對他其實不算差，但是這是在雙方利益沒有衝突之下，即使是這些日子以來的相處，勇利也仍然不會傻到覺得彼此的情份有多麼深，只不過在沒有對立的時候，勇利想也許他跟阿爾貝托可以成為朋友，但如果他可以不用老是那種調情的方式與他說話的話，勇利覺得那大概會更好了。

從埃斯波西托宅邸一路出發，勇利坐在了領頭的車上，除了後邊的貨車之外就只有勇利的那台車是性能很好的吉普車，但坐起來反而沒有那麼舒服。  
那是一台總共分成三層的吉普車，而勇利就坐在中間的那層，在最後一層的座椅都是被折疊起來的樣子，並且在那上頭放了許多以備不時之需的武器，另外在後邊的擋風玻璃做的還比一般的寬廣許多，很顯然的是特地改造過的模樣。  
這趟運送的過程大約會花上接近三天的時間，他們先是得用上近十二個小時抵達最南邊的廢棄港口，然後在貨運送上船之後得坐上幾個小時的船運，接著會抵達非洲的邊境，船隻會在靠港前先在不遠處做過夜休息，等到天一亮才會靠岸，隨後他們需要在開上一天半的車程時間抵達第三世界的邊界，到了邊界跟對方的人碰頭就可以了，而所有關於交接的對象資料，阿爾貝托也都已經發給了勇利，基本上看起來大約是沒什麼問題，只要這一路上沒有什麼人找他們麻煩的話。  
不過現在正是第三世界國家的緊要關頭，軍火的補給也成為了關鍵，所以這當中會不會發生什麼，卻也是很難說的。  
當車子一路往南，路途上經過了許多勇利未曾見過的風景，但此刻的他卻沒有心思欣賞這一切，畢竟只有在義大利的這段車程才是這趟旅程中最安全的一段，因為這段路線是被囊括在埃斯波西托家族的是力範圍內，想要從這個部份下手並不太容易，所以整段路程當中最危險的部分就在踏上非洲開始，從那裡要抵達他們要到的邊境，沿途上各個國家哨口以及各方勢力的攔截都在這裡，雖然他們要走的路線阿爾貝托都先行打點好了，但是誰也說不準，所以盡可能的勇利打算把精力放在運送的後半程，在前期要是感覺到些許的疲憊，他會毫不猶豫的讓自己閉上眼睛休息一下，同時讓他的護衛們注意著周遭環境，而當他醒來時則是相反，就這樣在勇利的預料下，在天色漸黑的時候勇利他們來到了港口，慶幸的是阿爾貝托為他們準備的貨船是可以直接將貨車開上去的，在連接通道架好了之後，車隊便小心的開上了船，然後停在了船艙的部分，雖然這艘貨船也是出自於埃斯波西托家族的產業，但是對勇利來說任何事情都必須要小心，所以即便船上的船員們都讓他們放心的去休息，勇利卻還是將自己的人手分成兩人一組輪流看守，畢竟從這裡開始才是真正的挑戰。  
當船支行駛到了一定的距離之後，整艘大船幾乎關掉了燈火，只留下船艙裡的燈光，而架在船體上的夜視監控器也開始運作，在這寂靜的夜晚，耳邊還有海浪的聲音，這讓勇利有種回到了那艘通往義大利的貨船錯覺。  
他們的生活他們的日子，雖然看似能夠做上許多的事情，但是像普通人一樣生活卻是不可能的，勇利貫性的在房間裡留下了小小的黃燈，昏暗的燈光打在那張細緻的臉上，讓那張精緻的臉上增添了一點寂寥的色彩，這時在勇利閉上眼以前唯一想的便是現在的維克多又在哪裡呢？

在日本的任務算是失敗沒有進展之下，維克多雖然沒有因此被上級說些什麼，但是他卻可以感受到他們對他的失望，明明同時不止派他們一組前往探查事情，而也只有他這組帶回來的資訊比較多，但也許正是因為維克多，所以從來沒有人覺得會有他做不了的事情，無論他完成了多艱鉅的任務，最常得到的就是一句，因為是維克多啊！  
那些理所當然跟擅自的失望，都讓維克多感到厭煩，這不禁讓他想起那個他不應該掛念的對象，即使他們站在相反的立場但對方仍然欣賞他，即便他是維克多，他也會因為擔心他而前去找他，沒有那些理所當然，沒有那些失望，只是純粹的喜歡他、守著他，雅可夫的矛盾與傷感在他眼前上演過無數遍，但維克多卻還是覺得自己的信念似乎有些改變了。  
在飛機抵達了目的地時，維克多收起了紛亂的心緒，看著這一大片陌生又乾燥的景色，他只能想著下一個任務應該選日本的任務才好，待在這裡大概遇不上他想遇到的人。  
然而即使遇上了，維克多卻也很清楚他也不能怎麼樣，只是他真的有點想念那個靦腆的日本青年與他的笑容罷了。


	15. Chapter 15

天才剛亮沒有多久，海平面上就升起了一輪太陽，將一片海洋都染成了橘色，然後漸漸成為了天際上的一抹光亮，其實在太陽剛升起來的時候，勇利便醒了過來，昨天晚上他也輪了一次班，守了一次夜，所以再次睡下的時候倒是睡得很淺眠，各式各樣的畫面在他的腦袋裡紛亂飛舞，他跟維克多那為數不多的記憶像是跑馬燈一樣不斷的侵蝕他的大腦，他不知道自己是怎麼一回事，好像自從上次維克多離開之後他的大腦就停不下來，不只是因為想念著維克多的笑容，也許更多的是他自己的迷茫。  
漸漸的他們之間的矛盾跟對立關係已經顯現出來了，死去的自家護衛加上他親自送走的維克多，有太多東西在他大腦裡攪成了一團，最後他只能在清晨來臨時上到了碼頭去透上一口氣，然後他就看見了日初時那美到不行的畫面。  
在那之後過了沒有多久，船隻響起了低低的鳴聲，雖然並不是很響亮，但是在這片安靜的海域裡卻是顯得很明顯，而海風夾雜著特有的鹹味吹來，在這片海面上的不遠處還可以隱約的看見屬於陸地的地平線，在船隻航行靠上岸之後，勇利他們也都上了車隊，接著跟隨著船員們的指示將貨車開下了船，在他們離去前船上的船員們還對著他們揮手道別，而勇利卻只是笑著對著他們點了點頭之後，就驅車離去。  
在一片黃土之上，寂寥的道路被車隊掀起了一片黃沙，悶熱的空氣四處蔓延，即便在車內開著空調，但看著車窗外的景色還是可以感受到一股炙熱，在這彷彿是無邊際的貧瘠土地上，卻在不遠的地方可以看見城鎮的模樣，白色的建築物交錯複雜的建在了一塊，也因此在建築之間形成了許多錯綜複雜的小路，勇利他們遠遠的經過了有些熱鬧的城鎮，並且直直的往他們的目的地前進，他們足足開了接近一天的車程，只有在途中只有去了幾個加油站補給休息一下，夜晚甚至沒有去旅館投宿，只是找了一塊隱密的山坡掩護著就這麼的睡在了車上，還好非洲雖然悶熱，但同時也乾燥，所以身上並不會有什麼黏膩的感覺，就算一天沒有清裡也不會顯得不舒服，一個晚上也就這麼的過去了。

而他們的目的地國家，雖然說是一個邊境小國，但他們在非洲卻只有一塊非常小的領地，他們的國土大部分是在海上的一塊海島，那一小塊領地與其說是他們的國土，倒不如像是前往他們國家入境的港口而已，在那個區塊所居住的人主要都是他們的軍隊跟一些公職人員以及親眷家屬，其他倒是沒有什麼人民居住，所以也只能窺見一點他們國家的風采。  
不過這些並不在勇利關心的範圍之內，現在這個港口被劃分成兩個區塊，中間還有協定停戰的區域，兩個將軍各自守著一方的土地，從這個港口往本國運送大量的軍火。  
而勇利他們的目的就是在邊境將貨物點交給收貨的人就可以了，連港口都不用靠近，然而就在他們離目的地不到幾小時車程時，從另一側出現了另一批大量的車隊，當兩方車隊互相看見對方時，幾乎是同時的愣了一下，接著勇利便吼著讓司機趕緊靠往另一邊閃躲。  
這時在對方車隊旁邊鑽出了許多軍用卡車，看著車上的標誌很顯然的就是穆罕默德‧哈里斯‧祖阿比的人馬，而十分不幸的是勇利他們是運送貨物給阿克巴爾‧奧特里，因此在半路上遇到敵方的軍火運送部隊，想都不用想就知道對方肯定會來攔截他們，於是勇利他們只得趕進閃了過去。  
但就算勇利加快速度的想要遠離對方，但是對方的車隊卻緊追著勇利他們不放，連帶的乘載貨物的貨車也一起追了過來，這時他們的意圖十分的明顯，除了想攔截阿克巴爾的軍火外，如果能將那些收為己用的話會更好。  
大概是抱著這樣的心思整個軍隊跟貨車都一起追了過來，而這時勇利所想得只是盡快的撐到阿克巴爾‧奧特里的勢力範圍就好，畢竟現情勢看來他們有著人數上的差異，所以要是讓對方追上了自己的話會陷入苦戰，雖然正面對上的話勇利布覺得他們一定會輸，但是一定會損失慘重，所以盡可能的話，他並不想在這裡冒險。  
但顯然的對方大概也察覺到勇利的意圖，所以為了避免勇利他們把距離拉開，對方領頭追捕的車隊就直接的扛出了火箭筒，然後朝著勇利他們那邊射擊。  
「閃開！」  
這時勇利拉起了車上的無線電對著車隊大吼著，接收到指示的車隊也連忙閃了開來，還好他們距離還算夠遠在加上閃的速度也夠快，所以他們多數只受到爆炸的餘波晃動了一下，然後偏移了點行進的路線，但很快的他們又將車子開回了正常的軌道。  
但是空氣裡卻因為砲彈的爆炸而佈滿了黃土，在瞬間甚至屏蔽了他們整個的視線，在這些黃土被風給吹散之後，勇利這才發現對方又離得更近了一些，於是在他從吉普車的最後一排座位上也拿起了一支火箭筒，接著勇利開起了車頂的天窗，整個人就扛著火箭筒站了出去，在狂風吹襲下那纖細的身子卻依舊站的筆直，像極了在冬日裡會見到的松樹那樣筆挺，這時的勇利不但絲毫不介意著那些挨著他臉上劃過的子彈，還微微的側過身子後扣下了板機，這時強大的作用力讓勇利的身子稍微的向後歪了一些，同一時刻飛彈也射了出去，而勇利也指揮著各車隊的駕駛加快速度的前進，並且讓本來在他身後的車隊都直接全部超車到了他的前方，而他自己則是留在最後頭殿後。  
雖然勇利他們的每台貨車上都有配備著以防被攔截的武器與護衛，但是以攻擊來說沒有一個會比他這台車的性能還來的好，所以勇利這才決定由自己守在最危險的後方，而不出他所料那枚他射出的飛彈並沒有擊中對方，畢竟他瞄準的是對方的貨車，那裡可是有運送的軍火補給，而察覺到飛彈路線的車隊，連忙的用手槍對著飛彈進行射擊，好不容易在半空中將飛彈給擊落，但卻因為爆炸而讓對方的車隊陣行都亂成了一團，而受到餘波的影響他們也左右晃動偏離了路線，而勇利又趁機在他們護衛車隊的中間扔下了一枚手榴彈，那時間是掐得很好，在手榴彈爆炸的時候有一台轎車因為閃避不及而被炸飛了半邊車體，接著整輛轎車就起火爆炸，在整片的黃土裡升起了一大片的黑煙。

勇利的這個舉動是徹底的引起了對方的憤怒，只見無數的砲火朝著他襲來，他只能趕緊彎腰躲進了車裡，這時大量的子彈射在了吉普車上，有的還穿透了車體射了進來，有的卻是在車身上留下了一個很深的凹陷，要不是這輛車的板金跟玻璃都是經過特製的，剛才的那一陣攻擊大概早就讓他成了一團廢鐵。  
雖然在勇利前方的貨車裡的護衛們也紛紛探出車窗支援著，但這也只給勇利一點點喘息的空間而已，他們必須盡快的趕到阿克巴爾的勢力範圍才行，剛才的那一波爆炸搞不好引起了不少的注意，也許他在撐久一點就可以遇上阿克巴爾的支援了。  
於是勇利拿起了一把衝鋒槍，看準了時機後就探出了身子往對方那邊射擊，這看像是毫無章法的隨意攻擊，但有幾發子彈卻是順著他的計畫射破了一輛卡車的輪胎，而他真正的目的也一直都在這裡，等到車輪被射破的瞬間，車體突然的打滑撞上了旁邊的轎車，接著兩台車就這麼的翻覆了起來，而勇利也因為這個代價肩膀上被劃出了一大個口子，而鮮血也不斷的落下，染滿了他半邊的衣服，而這也讓他車上的駕駛忍不住喊了他一聲，「十代！」  
「我沒事，史野還好嗎？」勇利邊回答邊瞥了一眼副駕上的那個中彈的下屬，剛才對方為了掩護他在探出車窗時被射中了胸口，雖然當下那名護衛就趕緊的躲回了車子裡面，但胸口上的傷口卻不間斷的冒出了鮮血，在血流了一陣子之後，史野整個人就陷入了昏迷當中，這讓勇利有些擔心的看了對方一眼，卻什麼也做不了。  
而在此時在駕駛座上的人也連忙伸出了一隻手摸在了對方的脖子上，這時他能感覺到掌心底下的脈搏是越來越薄弱，整個人的臉色也跟著有些難看了起來。  
「史野撐不久了。」說出這句話時，對方還有些咬牙切齒，他們兩個跟在勇利身邊許久，什麼風浪沒有遇過，但也許這一次是真的過不去了。  
聽著下屬的回答，這時的勇利沒有說話，臉上的表情甚至沒有任何改變，他知道貨車上的護衛也有好幾人都中彈了，甚至有人從車窗上掉了出來，他不是沒看見那些倒臥在地上的身軀，但這就是他們的世界，不能因此悲傷、不能因此而停留。  
眼看著他們彼此雙方的距離越來越近後，勇利的臉色也開始變得沉重，就在勇利思考著要不要直接衝進對方車隊裡賭上一把時，遠方卻傳來了另一陣的引擎聲，正當勇利轉了視線往聲音的方向看去時，只見從前方趕來了另一批車隊，同樣的是軍用卡車的型號，但在上頭寫的卻是不同的標誌，在看見那些車隊的瞬間，勇利緊皺的眉頭就稍微的鬆了開來，因為那正是屬於他們的援軍阿克巴爾將軍的標誌，這時勇利又趕緊的加快了速度往對方的方向會合，然而就在雙方的軍車即將要交會開戰的時候，從另一邊又出現了另一披的軍用卡車，而這次那上頭的標誌卻是屬於國際警察組織的。  
看到國際警察組織出現的時候，勇利都覺得自己的頭也跟著開始痛了起來，一趟單純的運送貨物卻已經成為了三方勢力的交戰，看來這一時半刻的這個拉鋸戰是不會停止的，但他車上的下屬卻已經等不了這麼久的時間，於是勇利就只好叫駕駛持續加快著速度，而他也繼續的探出了天窗外頭。

然而就在勇利探出車窗的時候，有人卻驚呆了，在國際警察組織的車隊裡的有著一抹銀髮的員警，而銀髮的主人此時正瞪大了雙眼，他看著自己的同伴們正在鳴槍示意，而廣播的警告聲還在不斷的回放，但很顯然的前方的兩隊人馬都沒有要停止的意思，接著他也只能眼睜睜的看著自己的同伴朝著勇利開槍，在那一刻維克多也說不清楚自己是什麼樣的感受，一個才見過三次面的人，又能有怎樣的情感？  
是一見鍾情？還是這世間的那個唯一？雖然這些維克多是相信的，但那是在他可以放逐理智的時候才會產生的，只是更多的時後維克多是理性的、驕傲的、不可相信的，所以維克多不會認為他會對一個只見過三次面的人能有什麼情感，更別提他早就把人給查得很徹底，他又不是不知道勇利是嵐組織裡的人，而且還是影山家的人，看來這次運送的貨物十分的重要，重要到埃斯波西托還讓嵐親自派重要幹部來護，而這也讓維克多感覺到有些詫異，他知道勇利的身分在嵐裡面肯定不低，但是在他少有的跟勇利相處的時間裡，他並不覺得勇利會是那種會被交代做這麼危險任務的人，但隨即念頭一轉，若不是維克多他們剛好收到有兩個家族要在今日送貨的消息，恰巧兩個車隊還是敵對的關係，在加上現在還正是第三世界的戰火最緊要的時候，此時的各個國家誰也不想讓另一方得逞，於是刻意的要來攔下這些走私軍火，不然這運送貨物的任務也不算多凶險。  
對國際警察來說他們的這些運送行為本來也就是犯法的，而且還是踏進了人家國家的領地上，在他國的土地上鬧出這麼一波都可以視為恐怖攻擊了，所以就算國際警察組織們出手阻止都算是正常，當然其中有沒有包含私心就是另外一回事了，而這也是維克多他們這次的行動任務，將兩方的補給都給一往打盡。  
但在剛看見勇利時，維克多的心緒亂了一下，但也只是一下下而已，接著他像是也想讓勇利明白著什麼，他打開了車窗探了出去，而那頭銀白色紛亂的短髮在陽光下閃著一點光輝，這光芒似乎有些過於霸道了，這讓勇利想不注意也難。  
頓時他睜著眼睛有些發愣的看了維克多一眼，接著又像是沒有看見什麼的舉起了槍，然後持續的朝著追擊他們的車隊射擊，絲毫對於那個不斷廣播的勸誡沒有任何的反應，但在那吵雜的輪胎聲、槍聲以及人的聲音裡，那個他十分喜愛但是現在卻是最不想聽到的聲音也開始說著。  
「你們的行為已經違反了國際公約，現在停下來還可以從輕發落，請不要反抗的配合調查，重申一次現在自首可以從輕發落，請不要隨意的反抗。」  
在聽見維克多聲音的瞬間，勇利只能逼迫自己不去看往那個方向，他怕在這時他會在維克多的眼裡看見了對自己的厭惡，雖然他明白維克多早就查過他放出去的假身分─影山侑俐，那是影山家的小兒子貢獻給他的假身份，所以他跟維克多是站著相反的立場上，這一點想必維克多是很清楚的，但是他們在之前的相遇裡是沒有什麼太多利益衝突的時候，也就沒有這麼明顯對立情況，雖然這世界上本來就不只是黑與白這兩種顏色，但他們現在的情況就是典型的黑與白的對立，這讓勇利該怎麼去面對？  
他不想看到、也不想聽到、更不想知道發生了什麼事情，這時他的腦袋裡響了一陣的耳鳴，還有兩邊將軍下手也正用著英文對著國際警察組織叫囂，讓他們不要管自家國家的事物。  
這個時候當勇利再一次的丟出了一枚手榴彈拉近了他跟救援車隊的距離後，他身旁的車體鈑金也被子彈給射穿，勇利稍微蹲低了身子從天窗閃躲，而子彈撞擊到車框的邊上噴了一點火花在他的身上，這時他能感受到臉頰被輕微的燙了一點溫度，緩緩的他在這之後才抬頭看向了那個朝著他攻擊的警察組織。  
那雙黑色的眼睛沒有一點退卻，是堅毅無比的眼神，被撩撥到後頭的瀏海露出了有些凌厲的表情，沒有猶豫、沒有迷茫，而在他跟維克多短暫的相互的看了一眼後，他舉起了自己的手槍，表示著他不會投降也不會退縮。  
就在勇利的視線與自己交錯的瞬間，維克多覺得他的胸口產生了種奇怪的感覺，不得不說這時的勇利完全沒有之前的害羞與靦腆，看他那自信滿滿、絲毫不退縮並且驕傲的仰起脖頸線條時，那大概是他看過最好看的畫面之一，不得不說現在的勇利很性感、很強大，完全沒有了之前的樣子，而到底哪個才是勇利真實的模樣，這卻讓維克多有些分不清楚了，但是他卻很肯定勇利是不會退縮的，在維克多也把槍枝舉起來的時候，明明這是他做過無數次的動作跟姿勢，卻在這個時後覺得手槍的重量很沉，如果不是看見勇利在舉槍時也抖了一下，他差點就要覺得那個在牢房裡對著自己說，是自己粉絲的勇利就只是一個美好的假象，但就算是真的那又能怎麼樣？  
他們終究是站在不同的立場。

在國際警察組織介入之後，整個戰場變得更加的混亂，似乎打亂了剛才的節奏，三方勢力誰也不打算退讓，有好幾次維克多身邊也擦過了許多玫子彈，而手榴彈跟火箭一個都沒少過，車體上的板金也已經凹凸不堪，白色的襯衫上滿是煙硝的痕跡，還有些許被子彈劃破的血痕乾在上頭，但是比起勇利來說，維克多的狀態真的是好到不能再好。  
稍早前勇利幾乎是靠自己那一車擋下了所有的攻擊，而他的衣服上也已經幾乎看不出原來的樣貌，他的吐息開始變重，每一次的呼吸都拉得很長，要不是他曾經身為運動選手所培養起來好體力，一般護衛在這時早就撐不下去了，更別提他還有點過度失血的狀態，本讓他來就偏白的肌膚都快比維克多還白了。  
在最後也許是察覺在這樣對立下去，他們都很有可能會被國際警察組織給抓了起來，於是兩個陣營不在對立，就算不能吃下對方的物資，那麼起碼也得保護好自己的物資才行，所以他們一同往國際警察組織的方向攻擊，但卻又不太敢真的做的太過分，最後在大量的煙霧彈、閃光彈連續的轟炸下，他們分別往自己要送貨的地點離去，然後逐漸的拉開成為了兩個離去的車隊。  
如果說先前兩大陣營在互相交手時，國際警察組織還能有信心可以拿下他們，但是當他們成為了兩個方向離去時，將自己的車隊分成了兩個部分去追捕很顯然的是很不利的，畢竟他們交錯在一起時除了要對付自己外，還得擔心對方會給自己出什麼絆子，所以剛才的場面對維克多他們來說比較有利，但是當他們不在互相攻擊對方時，維克多的車隊也只足夠攔下一組人馬，但現在不管是哪一個車隊將貨物成功運送到都會破壞了戰爭的平衡點，那將導致另一方的壯大甚至可能取得勝利，而這對國際警察組織裡的各個國家還不一定站在同個立場上來說，誰也都不樂見，畢竟他們都不希望自己所站的那一方輸掉了這場戰爭，但是最後他們卻也只能目睹這兩組車隊離去然後罵了一聲。  
看著勇利離去的背影維克多除了有些感慨跟說不清的情緒外，對於他們自己的立場維克多也覺得十分的可笑，如果他們是全然的正義，那麼他們應該要分析情勢追上某個車隊，然後慢慢瓦解掉第三世界國家的內亂問題，但是每個國家都有自己的私心跟利益，所以最後成了這種綁手綁腳的情況。  
而這些事情維克多明明見是過無數次，明明透側到不能再透側了，但不知道為什麼這一次他卻覺得感受特別的深，而莉莉亞的那句你們只是偽善的正義，又更深刻的刻在維克多的腦海裡。  
是，他們的正義是不夠完美，但是卻是守護這世界最重要的一環，即便如此維克多的這個中心裡念還是不曾的被改變。

從剛才這樣的情況逃脫後，勇利攤坐在後坐上，他大口喘著氣息卻不敢大意，憑藉著後方的擋風玻璃，勇利一直注意著有沒有其他人跟上，那濃厚的血味與煙硝混在一起的味道，雖然是他在習慣不過的味道，但這一次卻讓他的胃裡充滿了酸澀的苦水，翻攪的另人難受。  
還好不用花上太久的時間，勇利他們就來到了阿克巴爾將軍的港口範圍，雖然本來是在邊境交貨並沒有要到他們國家範圍內的打算，但這下子也容不得勇利去避開了，畢竟他們損耗慘重、受傷的人也多，現在是急需要一個安全的地方來做休息，而阿克巴爾將軍的人手也很厚道的領著勇利他們去做醫療處理，然而他最終還是沒有趕上，搭建起來的醫療所裡所傳出的尖銳逼聲時，他便清楚的明白史野的心臟是永遠的停下了。  
他蹲在了一旁的路邊看起來有些狼狽，雖然肩膀上的傷口已經被處理過了，但是他身上還穿著染血破舊的襯衫，這讓他有些單薄的身子看起來更加的寂寥了。  
這時在之前領著車隊去支援他的年輕軍官一腳蹲在了勇利身旁，他並沒有多說些什麼，只是溫柔的遞給了勇利一支香菸，雖然說現在的情況酒會更好一些，但在這情況下他也很清楚勇利他需要的是腦袋的清醒，所以最後他只是遞了根香菸過去。  
勇利看了過對方一眼接過了香菸之後便含進了嘴裡，他其實沒有菸癮，平時也不怎麼抽香菸，只是在某些時候會需要做做樣子，但現在的他卻很需要尼古丁來讓他冷靜一下，他偏過頭去與那名軍官靠得很近，就著對方手裡的打火機點燃了菸頭，他猛然的抽了一下，肺部頓時灌滿了辛辣的味道，將那些焦躁的情緒都給壓了下來。  
勇利還記得史野初次來到他的身邊時，那張冰冷的撲克臉，回憶很清晰但人卻是永遠的不在了，這種事情他不是沒有經歷過，以後也只會有更多，但是這一切又攪進了維克多時，好像就多了更多的苦澀，那不只是史野的離世，還有他跟維克多永遠對立的身份，雖然他們彼此的槍口從來沒有正面對準過對方，但是他們沒有少朝對方的下屬或是同事開槍，而這樣的關係又要怎麼繼續？怎麼維持？  
這時勇利抬起了頭吐出了陣陣的白煙，而這模樣顯得太過令人鬱悶，此時坐在勇利身旁的軍官卻只當作勇利是失去了親近的部下而導致的，所以他只好輕輕的拍了拍勇利的肩膀後，留給了他一點私人的空間。  
而不斷燃燒的菸火正一點點的往勇利的手指燒了過去，此時的勇利沒有再次去吸那口菸，只是任憑那紅光在接近手指時傳來了一點熱度，接著他彈了彈菸頭上的火光，將那燒得只剩下一點的菸擰在了地面熄滅。  
好像在這時熄去的似乎不只是那個菸火，還有其他的東西也一起熄滅了，他不知道下一次當他在跟維克多見面時，他們能有好好說話的機會嗎？還是又會是另一場你死我活的場面。

在撤退回休息據點整頓的時候，維克多腦袋裡忍不住想的都是勇利車隊離去的畫面，那張幾乎沒有多少血色的臉也不知道傷的多重，在那種情況之下大概也沒有多好的環境可以讓他們接受醫療，要是傷口感染了大概就吃不消了。  
除了這些之外，維克多隱約的感覺了一點的不對勁，勇利的樣子就像是對這一切很習慣的樣子，雖然他是影山家的人，但是資料上面他接觸組織的事情並不多，那一副習以為常的模樣、果決、果斷不退縮的神態，與其說是初顧茅廬被派出來要立小功的幹部，到不如更像是對這些很熟悉的高階成員。  
雖然在那當下維克多有曾經想過，照常來說那並是一個危險的事情，而這個任務很有可能是給勇利刷名聲跟建立威信的，但是卻碰上了今天這樣的情況，但是轉念一想勇利的狀態真的很不像是個新出來要接手家族幹部的青年，而這樣的姿態與他的背景資料有些出入，就算是勇利訓練得當好了，也可以憑藉著少數的經驗表現的沉著，但是他現在的這個模樣跟之前的樣子實在是差了太多，甚至幾乎可以說是像兩個不一樣的人，而到底哪個才是真正的他，亦或者兩種都是？  
每個人本來都有所謂的多重人格，在面對不同的人時會自然的擺出了些許的差異，只是差別在於人是有意識的可以控制的，如果是被扯裂成像是不同靈魂的狀態，那麼就屬於精神疾病的一種，那很顯然那不會勇利的狀況。  
到底是因為他是勇利的偶像所以在面對自己時勇利有些許的不同，這讓他回到了靦腆、單純美好的歲月，還是勇利的刻意為之，維克多並不了解，又或者勇利並不是他認為的那個勇利呢？

維克多是不會懷疑盧卡查給他關於影山侑俐的資料是假的，畢竟盧卡在這事情上沒什麼需要騙他的，但有沒有可能盧卡拿到的資料已經是造假過的，那就不得而知了。


	16. Chapter 16

在港口整頓了幾天之後，勇利便帶著下屬們再次的回到了義大利，當他進到了埃斯波西托家的本邸時，那一張陰鬱的臉卻沒有放鬆下來，連彙報交易情況時也都是一臉公事公辦的模樣，甚至對於阿爾貝托的親密舉動或者是調情讀態度都視若無睹，他想要來個友好的擁抱勇利就讓他抱一下，但態度卻是冰冷的可以。  
雖然在之前的勇利本來就是有點冷淡的性格，但是現在不只是冷淡而已，就像是把所有的情緒都給抽離了，最後連阿爾貝托也沒輒的讓勇利回自己房間裡頭休息。  
而站在浴室裡噴著熱水的蓮蓬頭下，勇利卻感覺不到一點溫暖，他是不是已經到了要做選擇的時候，光是想到這個就讓他的心煩躁不已，明明已經料想過會有這樣的事情發生，但實際發生的時候，勇利卻覺得他還是高估了自己的承受能力。  
肩膀上的傷口都還在抽痛著，浴室的地板上還混著一點的血跡，而他明明不能這樣任由熱水淋著他的傷口，因為這只會讓他的傷更容易發炎並且化膿，但此刻的勇利就只是想要多感受一點溫度，一點內心的溫度。  
在整個皮膚都快被熱水給泡皺了之後，勇利這才關掉了熱水擦乾了身體，換上了寬鬆的睡衣後從浴室裡走了出來，這時他的整張臉都被熱氣給薰得有些微紅，白皙的肌膚裡透出一股紅暈，整個人有種說不出來的疲憊感，隨後他將自己給埋進了棉被裡面，像是個蠶蛹一樣把自己捲成了一團後沉沉的睡去。  
在這次的運送過程中有些護衛的傷勢十分嚴重，在非洲碼頭那裡也只是做了緊急的處置而已，所以當勇利他們回到了義大利，阿爾貝托便準備了一整團的醫療團隊來處理，而在今日準備換藥時，當醫生看見了勇利身上幾乎被熱水泡的有些發白翻開的傷口，頓時不太高興的把人給罵了一頓後才重新上藥包紮，對於醫生的交代跟責罵勇利倒是一點表情也都沒有。  
此時的阿爾貝托也察覺到了勇利的微小異狀，於是在勇利包紮好傷口之後，他便提出要帶勇利去晃晃的邀約，但是卻很直接的被勇利給拒絕了，結果到了最後勇利卻是趁著沒有人注意，然後自己悄悄的開車離開了宅邸，這時的阿爾貝托則站在某個房間前的落地窗，看著院子裡揚長而去的轎車而嘆了一口氣，其實在阿爾貝托得知國際警察組織也有派人去的時候，他大概就有想過可能會有這樣的狀況發生，在加上勇利的那個樣子就讓他更加的肯定，勇利跟維克多肯定對上了，雖然看起來是一件很殘忍的事情，但是阿爾貝托覺得也許讓勇利越早認清事實會更好，畢竟他們跟維克多是站在不同立場上的。  
在最剛開始的時後阿爾貝托對勇利只是有些好奇，或者是有些逗弄他的心思而已，不過也許是在那人對著自己滔滔不絕說著勇利的事情下，讓他產生了想見見勇利的想法，在碰面了、相處了，阿爾貝托似乎明白了，勇利那看起來閃亮的人格特質在哪裡，然後他便開始希望勇利不要因此而失去了那些光芒，但同時阿爾貝托也很清楚，勇利能在這片黑暗裡能保持著這麼乾淨的原因，是因為在他的心裡面一直有個人、有個目標。  
最後阿爾貝托只能長嘆了一口氣後，打上了一通電話。

在勇利獨自離開宅邸的時候，他大概已經預料得到他的護衛們找不到他以後，肯定會聯絡披集跟契萊斯蒂諾他們，而在他身上披集給的手機其實也是一個追蹤器，所以他去哪裡躲根本都逃不過披集的追蹤，不過他其實也沒有想要甩掉他們，畢竟嵐的十代他都接下來了，他也沒打算就這麼半途而廢，他只是想要一個人吹吹風而已，是他太低估維克多帶給自己的影響力，所以他需要點空間來讓自己的大腦冷卻一下。  
勇利一路把轎車開到了某個停車場之後，他就下了車改用走路的方式去搭地鐵，要不是埃斯波西托家的本邸實在是太偏僻了，就連最近的地下鐵都還要開車才會到的了，不然勇利實在是不想開車出去，所以到了最近的地下鐵站周圍時，勇利就下了車改用走路的方式。  
有的時候他其實很懷念那種一般人的日子，所以他也像是一般民眾一樣買了車票上了地鐵，在有些擁擠的車廂裡尋找著空隙，在穿過人群撞到肩膀的時候，勇利側了下身子說了句不好意思，接著很快的他就找到了一個空位站著。  
這時地下鐵行進的軌道聲以及搖晃的弧度都讓人有些懷念，自從他十八歲跟著契萊斯蒂諾走了以後，他就很少坐過大眾運輸工具了，甚至連之前念大學時，多數都還是由山田大智派人接送的，簡直是小心翼翼到不行，這大概是因為雅人事故的關係，所以山田大智也怕自己遇上什麼危險，然後久了他也就習慣了，而像今天這樣自己坐車的日子，那還真的是很遙久的回憶了。  
當地鐵抵達了目的地後，勇利跟著人潮下車，接著來到了米蘭最著名的教堂以及逛街的地方，此時勇利站在了教堂外頭看了一眼宏偉的建築，隨著人潮跟著走進去參觀，在踏進教堂的瞬間有種平靜在他心裡散開，雖然他對這些宗教並沒有特別的信仰，而教堂裡還人潮擁擠，但勇利卻不可否認的在這教堂裡透出了一股靜謐的氛圍，陽光穿透了彩色的玻璃窗美的讓人移不開眼睛，而就在那樣的窗戶下勇利屏住了呼吸，因為他看見了對他來說這世上最為美麗的畫面。  
只見那抹銀白色的短髮襯著玻璃上的色彩，像水晶珠般的藍色眼睛漂亮的不得了，不自覺得勇利走了上前，而對方也像是發現他了抬起了頭後露出了笑容，那是他所見過的最美麗笑容。  
「維…維克…多。」勇利乾涸著嗓音說著，他感覺到自己在顫抖，他不知道維克多為什麼會在這裡，他只覺得此時的自己狼狽到不行，他的腦袋甚至有些混亂，一部分叫他趕緊離開，另一部分確叫他留下，最後他只能卡在了原地動彈不得。

看著勇利一臉欲言又止的樣子，維克多動了動身子往勇利的方向走去，每當維克多越靠近的時候，勇利的身體就因為緊張而繃緊了肌肉甚至有還些發抖，這時的勇利完全不知道自己在這片教堂之下，帶著有些蒼白的臉色以及單薄的身子，看起來格外的讓人憐惜，在維克多瞧見他的那一瞬間，不可製否的有什麼觸動了他的心底，他彷彿覺得勇利與這個世界隔絕，好像不上前抓住他的話，下一秒勇利就會澈底的消失，所以直到維克多穿過了人群握住了勇利的手時，他才有種真實一點的感覺，勇利的確是在這裡。  
「你怎麼一個人待在這裡？」維克多在確認勇利的周遭沒有任何護衛的存在後，這才緩緩的在勇利的耳邊問道。  
以現在這樣的情況對照勇利的身份實在有些罕見，因為那場交易勇利最後還是順利的完成了，所以照理來說應該會被組織更加的重視才對，同時也大概打起了他在地底世界的知名度，在那之後應該會慢慢的有不少人前來打他的主意才對。  
雖然影山家的現任族長是影山湊，但是影山侑俐卻一直是影山湊疼愛有加的存在，他幾乎是被影山家保護的很好，所以除非是他自己有心要偷遛出去，他的護衛們大概不會放他自己一人在外面閒晃。  
「想出來走走閒晃，那維克多你呢？怎麼會在這裡，是義大利有什麼任務嗎？」在勇利問出口之後，他才突然驚覺自己問了太超過的事情，畢竟不論怎麼說他們都算是敵對立場，雖然他這麼問的時候是沒什麼含意，但是難保不會成為了那樣的意思，於是他連忙有些尷尬的開口解釋著。  
「我沒有要打探你工作的意思，你如果不方便的話就不要說，我只是…有些好奇你怎麼會來義大利，沒有什麼…別的意思。」  
看著勇利忙著解釋的模樣，維克多忍不住笑了，接著揉了揉勇利的頭，感受著手掌下那柔軟的觸感，讓人有些捨不得放手。  
隨著維克多這略顯親密的舉動，勇利的臉一下就紅了起來，那瞬間的勇利好像又回到了那個有情感、有溫度的自己。  
「我知道你沒有那個意思，不要緊張，我其實應該要直接回俄羅斯的，畢竟任務結束了，你們也跑了。」  
「對不起…我…」  
「沒什麼好道歉的，我們本來就是不同的立場，但恰巧我們剛好也非常喜歡對方這個朋友不是嗎？只要在立場沒有衝突的時候。」  
「朋友…？維克多跟我嗎？」勇利有些不可置信的問著，臉上的表情似乎還有點傻氣。  
「我想當你的朋友，不行嗎？」  
在維克多問出這句話時，勇利像是小雞啄米般拼命的點頭，這模樣可愛到讓人忍不住想欺負一下，但最終維克多沒有伸出那雙想揉亂勇利頭髮的手，只是露出了一個迷人的笑容繼續說著。  
「侑俐你說過你是我的粉絲，所以我想你在交易完成後應該會回義大利整修，畢竟你們在那邊應該得不到太好的醫療資源，而我也只是賭了一下，這間教堂是我在米蘭最喜歡的教堂，所以我在猜想也許你會過來這裡，還好我等了段時間終於等到你了。」  
「為…什麼？維克多你要在這裡等我？」  
「我只是想知道你好不好，那天你身上的傷看起來不輕，半邊身子都沾滿了血，現在看來臉色比當時好看了許多。」  
維克多說完還刻意的摸了一下勇利的臉頰，雖然只是一下下像是好友般親密的問候而已，但這足以讓勇利的臉更加的紅了起來。  
「只是看起來有點嚴重而已，那維克多你呢？有受傷嗎？」  
「比起你來說應該算是沒有受什麼傷吧。」  
就在兩人話說到一半時，突然有個正在拍照的遊客沒有注意到勇利就在他的後頭，他向後退了一步，然後一把撞在了勇利的背上，這讓勇利猝不及然的往前倒了一步，接著他就落入了一個溫暖的懷抱，當兩人胸口貼在一起時似乎還傳來了一股熱度，還有一抹淡淡的像雪松一般的味道。  
「我們出去說話，我請你喝杯咖啡？」維克多低低的說著，略帶氣音的嗓音在勇利耳邊噴出一股熱氣，這讓人有種心尖癢的感覺。  
平時的維克多並不會對所謂的友人這樣說話，維克多知道侑俐對自己有些好感，應該不只是是崇拜而已，但他並不介意把這個好感變得更多，也許在開頭時他們兩人都以為自己能把這份感情拿捏的很好，就像是一個任務一樣，但是人心是最難去估算的，即便是自己的也是一樣。

雖然維克多是詢問的口吻說著，但是在他的動作卻透出一股不容拒絕的味道，他  
小心的避開了勇利受傷的肩膀，然後半摟著將人從人群裡給拉了出來，當他們走到了比較空曠的地方時，維克多這才放開了勇利，在那瞬間勇利的內心產生了一股失落的感覺，身上殘留的溫度好像在說著些什麼，並且讓勇利先前所糾結的問題都給掃蕩的一乾二淨了。  
他看著維克多太久了，崇拜了他太久了，渴望著與他接觸太久了，在沒有觸及到組織利益上的事情時，他的理智就好像就被他拋棄似了，上一刻他還想著他們的關係終究是敵對的，但是遇上了，他還是忍不住的想跟維克多一起走了，就算是不知道維克多要帶自己去哪裡，但是只要是維克多的話，好像去哪裡都可以。  
當他們拐過了幾個街口穿過了幾條巷子後，在一個不太大的廣場周邊有一家小巧精緻的咖啡店，此時店內的生意算是不錯，但是也沒有到人滿為患的地步，所有的一切都像是恰到好處一般，店的位子也剛好的不太顯眼，而人群的流量不多也不少，反而帶給人一種舒適的感覺。  
這間小咖啡館一直都是維克多放鬆時常去的店，這裡給人一種很輕鬆的感覺，所以他帶著勇利坐到了窗邊的位子，恰巧可以將整個廣場都給看的一清二楚。  
這還是勇利的第一次在外頭跟維克多面對面而坐，這感覺有些新鮮，好像他們真的就是一般出遊的朋友，避開了敏感的話題他們聊著一些不重要的事情，維克多說了一些他參加射擊比賽的事情，而勇利則是說了一些日本的風俗民情，其實本來勇利也想講有關弓道比賽或者是豬排丼的事，然而那些事情講了怕會暴露出身份，所以最後他也沒敢講，而更多的時候他則是聽著維克多說了些有趣的事情。  
因為工作的關係維克多去過了不少國家，有些時候還會趁機去放鬆一下，勇利雖然也因為組織的事情去過了不少的地方，但他多數時都只是把事情處理完就回國了，也因此知道的倒是沒有維克多那麼多。  
在一杯咖啡過後，勇利又跟著維克多在街上買了一些伴手禮，在維克多挑了一些堅果類的食物，說是家裡面的人喜歡時，勇利則是默默的看著維克多買，他已經沒有去記自己有多久沒有踏進家門了，雖然他會跟寬子他們通上電話，但是卻是很久很久沒有踏上長谷津的土地上。  
這時的維克多默默的發現勇利的臉上有些落寞的表情，尤其是當他說到要買伴手禮給家裡的人時更加的明顯，這讓維克多起了一點的疑心，按照資料來說，侑俐被受影山家族所寵愛，不應該擺出這種有點寂寞的樣子才對，雖然有著疑問，但維克多最終什麼也沒有表現出來，繼續的跟著勇利逛著街，一直到街上的店家都開始準備打烊了以後，他們才站在了地下鐵的入口看著對方，也許是該到了分別的時候了。  
整天下來其實不去在乎那討人厭的立場，維克多覺得他過的挺開心的，甚至如果他跟勇利真的只是一般的朋友的話，他很樂意再繼續跟勇利一起逛街喝咖啡，但是維克多知道他們終究是不能那樣的，更別提他其實是帶了點別的心思去接近勇利的。  
畢竟在前些日子裡，當他在車隊上看見的勇利的樣子跟之前差上太多了，這讓他不得不有些在乎，雖然他當下就連繫過盧卡，而盧卡也再次確認過了資料的正確性，但即便是如此維克多還是想親眼去確認跟感受著，勇利到底是否是他真的以為的那個身份。  
即便是一開始就抱著不單純的心思，但維克多也不是一個全然麻木的人，他能感受到勇利對待自己是十分真誠的，但那又能怎麼樣？這依然改變不了他們立場不同的事實。  
但是在最後互相道別的時候，維克多也說不上來自己為什麼要這麼做，他對著勇利說道，「我們交換sns的連絡方式吧。」  
在維克多說出這個提議的時候，不忍說勇利有些不敢相信，他一直以為今天已經是個天大的幸運日了，他跟維克多可能再也沒有第二次的這種機會，甚至沒有更進一步的可能，但維克多卻在現在跟他要了聯繫的方式，儘管他們站在不同的立場，但很顯然的維克多是真的想跟自己當上朋友。  
「你是認真的嗎？維克多，你不擔心我們的立場…我不是在拒絕你，那個該怎麼說，維克多你這麼問我讓我覺得很開心，但是…這樣不會造成你的困擾嗎？」  
「不該問的我不會問，不能說的我也不會說，就算是跟侑利你有關的任務，我也不會告訴你，我們就像一般的朋友聊著天不也很好？只要我們都清楚界限在哪裡就可以了。」  
維克多的字句都在吸引著勇利，他本來就想更靠近維克多的生活，而現下維克多顯然不在意自己的身份，似乎在沒有衝突下時，他們是可以當朋友的，最後勇利露出了個笑容跟維克多交換了資料，這時勇利用的是他很私人的帳號，那個帳號裡大多是他的家人、友人般的存在，而維克多也為了不要將勇利跟工作上的事務混在了一起，所以用的也是他私人跟親友連繫的帳號，就這樣兩人往前跨了一步，更貼近了彼此的生活。  
在交換完資訊之後，也許是為了他們所謂的底線，他跟維克多兩人是分別的進了地下鐵站，為的就是不讓對方知道自己的目的地是在哪裡，在勇利揮別維克多自己先進地下鐵時，那瞬間變得冷清的周邊似乎又提醒著他，這才是他們的現實。  
即使心裡明白但是勇利卻是無法割捨掉了。

當勇利再次回到了宅邸時，他的心情顯然得沒有之前那麼糟糕，而感受到這些變化的阿爾貝托則是沒有多說些什麼，雖然他在稍早之前就收到了維克多在義大利的消息，他只希望事情不會是如他所想的那樣，但畢竟他又沒有派人跟著勇利，所以他也只能猜測而已。  
最終阿爾貝托沒有把自己的疑問說出口，只是邀著勇利一起用了晚餐，而當天晚上的氣氛是前所未有的和諧，一直到接下來的幾天也是。  
在護衛們的傷勢算是穩定下來之後，勇利這才帶著下屬直接坐上了飛機回到了東京，在勇利才剛入境就看見了披集契萊斯蒂諾跟一起來接機的畫面，這讓勇利不自覺的縮了一下脖子，雖然他現在已經是嵐的十代了，契萊斯蒂諾在他心裡面仍然有些教官的影子存在，就算在受訓的時候契萊斯蒂諾對他並沒有很兇，但是勇利的心裡對契萊斯蒂諾除了多一份親近之外，還有一些敬畏，所以當他在機場看見對方時，還以為自己會因為在義大利甩開了護衛偷溜出去的這件事情，而被念上了幾句，畢竟在當天晚上他就收到了契萊斯蒂諾的訊息讓他別再這麼做了。  
然而出乎意料之外的，契萊斯蒂諾倒是沒有多說些什麼，只是爽朗的一笑大手一拍在勇利的背上說著。  
「放輕鬆點，勇利。」  
沒有想到會是這樣情況的勇利稍微錯愕的笑了一下，接著有一股溫暖在他心裡，他想大概是披集發現了什麼告訴了契萊斯蒂諾，即便勇利沒有跟他們說過維克多在義大利的事情，但勇利想披集肯定還是查得到的，所以對於他的低落他們大概也很清楚，而親自來接機也應該是怕自己的情緒受到了影響才來的。  
自從被契萊斯蒂諾帶回嵐裡面開始接班的訓練後，一直到他接手組織的事情，已經很少有人還記得起他還是一名青年，是需要一點關心的人，畢竟多數時他的臉上都沒有什麼表情，在其他人的眼裡他只是嵐的十代，那個冰冷的沒有一絲脆弱的首領，即便是山田大智在勇利正式接任首領的位子之後，就不再多給他這種關心了，並不是說山田大智不在乎他，而是表面上的他不能，為了鞏固勇利的權威那些看似會軟弱、脆弱的行為他都不能讓勇利表現出來，所以漸漸的勇利也就習慣了冰冷的感覺，直到遇到了維克多開始，那份冰冷似乎變得難以忍受，而知曉這一切的披集跟契萊斯蒂諾，完全不吝嗇的在這時多給勇利一點溫暖。  
也許這一切並不會像他先前想的這麼糟。  
勇利忍不住的在心裡這麼的想著。

回到日本後的勇利，大概每一兩天都會收到維克多的訊息，內容都是很無關緊要的閒話家常，像是今天的天氣如何，晚餐吃了什麼，哪裡的景色很美，又或者發了幾張他養的貴賓狗馬卡欽的照片，這讓勇利有時後產生一種自己是個普通人的錯覺，不過在把手機畫面關掉以後，他又很清楚不是這麼一回事。  
他這一趟送貨去義大利除了情勢緊張之外，更主要的是他也想知道他不在的時候那些傢伙到底會做些什麼，果不其然在他收到的報告裡可以發現橋本、佐藤、小倉他們分別在差不多的時間離開了他們的勢力地區，雖然表面上看起來三個人完全沒有聚在一起過，但是他們曾經在鄰近的區域駐點，三個人重疊的時間只有短短的兩個小時，表面上看起來什麼也沒發生，但是勇利並不覺得有這麼簡單，畢竟在那之後，橋本去了一趟東南亞，根據他去的行程跟目的，勇利覺得橋本在連結新的供應鏈，似乎是想拓展一些生意，這本來這就是很正常的事情，但是如果是他們三家在這個時候偷偷摸摸的去拓展，那麼就是很有問題的一件事情。  
畢竟上次佐藤工廠的損失也不算小，在加上他們跟法比奧最近被盯得很緊，原有的生意受到影響下，只好先開闊新的路線而不能讓組織理知道。  
在嵐裡不論是做麼產業都需要上繳某部分的營收給組織，所以想要自己吞下所有的利潤就只能做私下的生意，就如同他們一直以來跟法比奧做的事情一樣，而這時勇利去送貨的行程就變得十分的剛好，雖然他們相信勇利肯定有派人去追蹤他們的動向，但不論怎麼說殺傷力都比勇利待在東京來的輕，所以在他們制定了看似完美的規劃下，在日子過了一半後勇利派去的護衛們看起來比較鬆閃後，便開始了他們的會談跟計畫。  
只是他們沒有想到的，這看似空檔的機會還是勇利製造給他們的，在他們以為監控自己的護衛也因為這波運送而被分散人力，甚至在沒有什麼作用之下，他們也就開始動做了起來，舒不知自以為沒有人發現的小動作都被一清二楚的記錄下來。  
看著手上的報告，勇利嘆了一口氣，似乎可以開始體會阿爾貝托所說的，這些蒼蠅真的是很令人厭煩阿。


	17. Chapter 17

如果說橋本、佐藤、小倉他們三家的小動作只是為了想多賺點利益，所以才開拓新的毒品項目並且隱瞞組織的話，那麼勇利還可以不急著處理，但是當他越去搜查那條新的毒品路線時，勇利就越覺得裡面有些問題。  
事情似乎並不是表面所看起來的那麼簡單，尤其是當那個新型毒品的類型被解析之後，勇利就開始覺得有些頭痛，因為那是不同一般的毒品只是讓人腦袋充滿幻覺跟放鬆的樣子，這類的新型的毒品是會加速大腦的思考，使人一直處於高強度的大腦運轉，在那當下可以感受到思緒清晰跟整個身體充滿了爆發力，體能也會發揮到最大效用，使身體達到了一種舒適突破的感覺，然而當藥效一過，大腦高速運轉的副作用就顯現了出來，身體會變得十分的疲憊，思考會變混亂，長期使用下來會對大腦產生傷害，並且伴隨著暴力與焦躁的情況，到後期整個人的思緒會呈現一片狼藉，然後大腦也會因為承受不住這樣的損傷而開始衰竭，最終導致整個身體的虛弱，然後像個乾涸的屍體般死去。  
這種類型的毒品十分的兇殘，在嵐的生意裡基本上是不讓底下的人接觸這類的毒品，因為它摧毀一個人的速度太快，成癮性又高的嚇人，一旦氾濫了反而會毀掉了一個區域的平衡。  
雖然這可能是會被嵐禁止的一門生意，但橋本他們如果只是想牟取暴利的話那倒沒有什麼嚴重性，但是在那之中勇利卻發現了，這類的毒品被橋本他們引進來之後，雖然目前還沒有查到往其他國家銷售的線索，但是勇利卻發現了法比奧的手上有著大量的這類型毒品，而其中一大批似乎偷偷的投入了第三世界的戰場，甚至還有可能是混在了阿爾貝托的貨物裡頭出去的。  
第三世界本來就是一個十分混亂的戰場，在藥物被投入之後整個局勢又更加的複雜了起來，這導致本來各國想延長緩和的戰事卻往更糟糕的方向前進，使得國際組織開始徹查起造成這個局面的來源，而得到勇利消息的阿爾貝托對此也十分的生氣。  
任何人都知道不能去踩國際警察組織的底線，雖然國際警察組織未必能把他們給鏟除掉，但是成為標靶中心被圍攻後也沒有好果子吃，很容易在遭受攻擊的時候直接被其他家族給蠶食掉原有的領地與地位。  
許多百年的家族就是因為有人這麼做而沒落了，最後成為了上不了檯面的小家族，而阿爾貝托好不容易走到了首領的位子，組織也在他的代領下更加的壯大了起來，卻因為法比奧幹的這件好事，可能會讓他們面臨了天大的危機。  
這時的阿爾貝托並不覺得法比奧就只是因為愚蠢或是利潤而做出這件事情，畢竟這牽扯的層面太廣，甚至也有可能危害到法比奧自己，不過也是有可能他就是個短視近利的白癡，因為在一些龐大的家族直系血脈中，有的時候的確因為久居高位，所以就會出現某種天真、愚蠢只看得到眼前的利益的白癡。  
但在這件事情上不光是阿爾貝託氣的不輕，勇利也同樣覺得自己是不是太過於謹慎了，如果他在一開始就不管那麼多直接鏟除掉這些傢伙，也許就不會有這些事情的產生了，但是他要面對的就可能是組織的家族重建與勢力規劃，而那其中會引的動盪其實也不算少。  
雖然這些在台面上都與阿爾貝托跟勇利沒有直接的關係，貨也不是從他們手上直接發到第三世界裡的，而是法比奧透過阿爾貝托的交易線，私下又跟那裡有了一些接觸，但是難保最後不會被牽扯或是發現到，對勇利他們來說因為跟埃斯波西托的關係密切，就算沒被發現毒品的源頭是從橋本那邊出去的，但是只要埃斯波西托被認為有些什麼，那麼他們肯定也會受到影響，現在他們唯一能做的事情就是趁沒有查到他們之前，先把這條線路給澈底的斬斷，並且抹殺掉這些痕跡。  
還好目前國際警察組織查到的部分也只有毒品的成分跟來源產地，在那些警察把整個交易線給查清楚以前，勇利他們得先去東南亞把這些貨運的源頭跟線路給撤查清楚才行。  
由於這件事情的嚴重性非同小可，這迫使才剛回到日本的勇利又得再次動身前去處理，而阿爾貝托則是要先安排好出問題的貨物線後在跟著過去，畢竟他不像勇利那樣還有上一代首領的支持，對阿爾貝托來說，那個老傢伙不要出來給他添亂就要感天謝地了。

而就在勇利出發以前，那個披集一直在破解收集的殺手組織所羅門的客戶名單，十分突然的直接從所羅門的一個內部系統傳了過來，雖然那封信使用的是偽裝過的假帳號，但是仍被批集查出來傳送的位子是從所羅門的內部，雖說如此但信件內容的可信度仍然有待商榷，畢竟披集可不會忘記在繼承儀式上所羅門派出不少殺手來暗殺勇利，雖然對所羅門來說那只是承接客人的生意而已，並沒有私人的恩怨，但是為了商譽考量所羅門也不可能直接把客戶名單送給他們去查，如果說這封信是要來誤導披集來保護客人的話，披集至少還不會覺得這麼奇怪，但最詭異的卻是那裡面的確是披集最想要的某部分客戶名單。  
在那個客戶名單內，表面上並沒有那些他們所懷疑的對象，關於這點披集也不表示意外，如果那幾個人真的蠢到連掩飾都沒有，那披集也就無話可說，但是有了這份客戶名單，要抓出他們的小辮子也就遲早的事情。  
而在勇利得知這件事情之後，他讓披集先仔細的搜查這件事情，因為勇利並不覺得有誰會這麼好心的送資料過來，即便那是真的對他們有所幫助的資料，但勇利也認為對方肯定是另有所圖，這份資料也有可能是前期的示好或者某種條件，所以他讓披集去追蹤一下發資料的人是誰，雖然過不了多久說不定對方就會自己找上門來，但是提前先了解對他們來說更好，也因此本來最適合跟勇利一起去泰國追查毒品的披集，就這麼的被留在了日本追查這份資料。  
在那之後勇利就獨自帶著一批能信任的下屬前去了泰國，當他踏上了泰國的領地時，可以感覺到一股悶熱與潮濕的天氣襲來，即便穿著短袖，但是勇利身上的衣物卻還是因為流汗而黏在皮膚上，而這種黏膩的感覺讓人覺得有些煩躁。  
這時的勇利就像是一般的觀光客一樣走在泰國的街上，然後在一個算是鬧區卻又不太顯眼的地方做為住宿，為了不要太引人注目，他們甚至把人分散到兩三個旅宿裡，並且盡量的讓自己看起來像是當地的觀光客，甚至在出門的時候，他們還會分成幾路行走，最後才會合併聚集成一組車隊。  
這時在他們的口袋名單裡有幾家毒品工廠都列入了懷疑，雖然勇利有查到橋本可能進貨的地點，但是泰國的毒品也不少，在那個地點有在生產的毒品工廠就有好幾間，所以確切是哪一間實在是無法確認。  
因此勇利只好前去每一間的工廠週遭查詢一些蛛絲馬跡，甚至透過當地的窗口表達想購買毒品藉此來接觸工廠，但卻因為國際警察組織早他們一步先到泰國做追查的動作，惹得當地的毒品工廠人人自危，這讓勇利他們探查的動作也引起了對方的懷疑，因為大約不到一小時前，國際警察組織才有便衣警察佯裝要合作想要了解毒品的交易，爾後勇利他們就出現了，於是被認為是警察暗線的勇利他們，在離開的半路上就遭受到了這些毒品工廠的襲擊。  
在山區的森林裡，當勇利他們遭受到攻擊時，子彈從四面八方的射了過來，火力大到讓他們不得不邊跑邊反擊，車上的翻譯人員還在扯著喉嚨解釋著，然而卻只得到了更多的叫罵聲，其中還夾雜著幾句髒話、騙子和叛徒之類的英文，在對方說這些話的時候，勇利產生了一些疑問。  
這時勇利還不知道是因為警察組織搜查的原因，所以他們也被當作是同夥般對待，而在森林裡的山路上，車輛並不是很好行走，在高速行駛下有幾次都震得車身一陣顛簸。  
剛開始的時候勇利還希望雙方可以好好的談話，畢竟要是真的打起來之後，就沒有轉圜的餘地了，然而不論勇利如何表現他們的誠意，對方都沒有要相信的意思，最後勇利只好拿起了無線電，讓全車進行反擊。  
這時悶熱的森林裡開始落下著雨滴，這對勇利他們來說無疑是雪上加霜，下雨的濕氣跟森林裡悶熱的泥地產生淡淡的霧氣會讓他們看不清楚視線，而對方卻因為長期的熟悉這片森林，所以受到的影響比勇利他們來說小上很多。  
勉強的，勇利他們只能尋著一個突破口開車衝了過去，在雨水打在了勇利探出車窗的身子上，連飛濺的泥水也噴了一些在他的身上，不時還有射過來的子彈擦著勇利的身子，整個上半身都佈滿了大大小小的裂痕。  
甚至有些傷口還因為染上了泥水而隱隱刺痛著，然而此時的勇利卻管不了這麼多，他透過無線電讓他的車隊散了開來，並且定好了集合的時間地點後，便發出了緊急位子通訊給那些被他留在民宿做為後援的下屬，接著他以一輛車頂著多數車的追擊方式引走了一大部分的敵方。  
而勇利的這個做法很顯然的得到了他的下屬反對，通訊器上各式勸阻的聲音依舊喊著，照理來說這場面應該要以勇利的性命為優先才對，他的護衛們應該要謢著他逃離做為第一優先考量，但是在剛才的交戰過程中，對方早就發現勇利是整個車隊的指揮人物，所以幾乎是所有的車都追著他而來，與其讓下屬做他的替死鬼替他謀取生機，不如他自己先引走大部分的攻擊，在讓下屬們領著救援來還比較實在，於是打定了主意的勇利，不論下屬們如何勸戒他也仍是做出了這個決定，最後他只對著他的下屬說道：  
「要是擔心的話，你們就盡快逃出去然後帶著援軍回來找我。」  
這句話之後，勇利切斷了通訊，一點也不給他們反駁的機會。

在勇利那台車頂著攻擊從馬路上拐進了森林裡沒有任何道路的泥面上時，後面追著的車對像是在大罵什麼，在這種時候他只能利用著森林裡的樹木雜草來阻擋追擊的車隊，但同時這也是將他的轎車置於危險當中，畢竟沒有路面的地方，車子會不會因為障礙而卡在半路上還是未知數，但是不賭一把他們誰也別想從這裡逃出去。  
忍不住的勇利第一次在心裡祈禱著，今天下午阿爾貝托就會來到當地與他會合，如果運氣夠好的話，也許阿爾貝托也會收到他的訊息前來支援，但前提是他至少得支撐五六個小時以上的時間才行，這時的勇利也顧不得太多，他直接的從車子座椅底下撈出了一箱的手榴彈，他探出了身子瞄準了方向後就直接的丟了出去，這時他已經不在乎是否可以丟中對方，在這滿是樹木的森林當中，只要丟到車隊的附近就能夠造成影響。  
雖然第一顆手榴彈沒擊中對方的車隊，但是卻在某輛車的前方爆炸，噴濺出來的泥巴水潑在了整台車上，讓車子緊急的剎車，而恰巧一棵高聳的樹木也被這個爆炸給炸斷了三分之二的樹幹，在搖晃中因為支撐不住的倒了下來，而那台被泥巴水覆蓋的車因為視線的阻攔而來不及逃脫，整台車就被橫壓在下頭，車頂瞬間凹陷，而在他旁邊的轎車雖然也馬上後退，所以駕駛座的部分安然無恙，但是落下的樹幹卻打到了引擎蓋上，陣陣的白煙開始冒了出來，這時車上的人連忙下了車逃開，而副駕駛座上的人卻因為雙腳被卡住而來不及逃生，在一聲爆炸聲響下，跟著整台轎車一起燒成了火球，而烏黑的濃煙在森林裡隔外的顯眼。  
在黑煙的瀰漫下，勇利又得到了一點的遮掩，他先是朝著車隊開槍引起對方的反擊，在確認著對方的位子後又丟出了一枚手榴彈，雖然因為雨勢跟濃煙還有森林裡的霧讓他們都看不太清楚對方的存在，只能憑藉子彈的火花來確認彼此的位子，但這只是一時的影響，只要對方離的夠近，那麼勇利就會直接的暴露在對方的視線範圍之內。  
而勝利女神不會一直眷顧著勇利的，這時跟他一起坐在後座的護衛早就因為失血過多而陷入昏迷了，勇利在替他包紮傷口止血時並不帶著期待，在這樣的惡劣環境下，沒受傷的人都不見得能逃的出去，何況是受了重傷的。  
唯一還能支援他的就只有在副座上的護衛，雖然他看起來滿頭鮮血狼狽的異常，但是在他的身上其實沒有什麼致命的傷口，只是被子彈劃破皮的地方滲出來的血看起來有些嚇人罷了。  
然而在這時一發子彈射進了駕駛座，在前方擋風玻璃炸裂出血花之後，整台車失去了控制，車輪撞擊到路面的石塊，接著車身一傾斜整台車就翻了過來，在車身翻滾的失重狀態下，勇利突然覺得時間異常的緩慢，他可以看見自己的身體隨著車身拋起，然後在重重的摔了下去，一瞬間他的視線黑了起來，耳邊也只剩下頭痛欲裂的嗡鳴聲以及他自己的呼吸聲。  
當勇利的意識開始回歸之後，雨水敲打著車體的聲音鑽進了他的耳朵裡，接著是微弱喊著他的聲音，副駕駛座上的護衛意識清楚的喊著他，但顯然剛才車身的翻覆帶給了他不少的傷害，這時勇利轉動了一下身體，除了被撞擊到的地方有些疼痛之外似乎沒有哪裡有骨折，就只有在腰間的疼痛比較明顯而已。  
這時的勇利只能奮力的踹開了旁邊的車門，由於他們是整個車頂朝下的翻了過去，他僅能勉強的從車裡爬出去之後，在繞到了副駕駛座邊把人給拉了出來。  
「不要管我了，十代，我腳受傷了，逃不遠的，你放我下來我替你阻擋追兵。」  
「有力氣說話不如給我閉嘴。」勇利惡狠狠的說著，在把人拉出來之後就扛著人往森林裡走去，接著在一個隱密的岩石小坑洞裡把人給塞了進去，然後還放了一個發訊器在對方的身上，隨後又給了他一把槍跟幾顆手榴彈。  
「在這裡躲好，如果我們的人找到你的話，跟他們說我往森林的東北方走，我記得那邊應該有河流才對，我會順著河流往下繼續走。」  
「十代，你不能這樣，這樣太危險了！」  
「你死在這裡對我也沒有任何幫助，倒不如想著怎麼活久一點告訴支援的人去哪找我。」  
護衛紅著眼眶說了聲我知道了後就乖乖的躲好，其實他也很清楚自己已經幫不上什麼忙了，只要別扯到勇利的後腿就好。  
這時的勇利在左看右看之下，似乎還有點放心不下的扯了一些藤蔓遮住了洞口，把人藏的更加隱密之後，勇利才趕緊的順著記憶中的方向離去。  
雖然下雨讓勇利的行走變得困難，但也好在下雨讓他的蹤跡都被雨水給沖刷掉了，這讓人要追蹤他也追蹤不到，他只要不要在行走時造成草叢的枝芽斷裂就可以了。  
為了避免大動作而折斷枝枒的勇利在前進的過程中十分的小心，但也因此拖慢了他的速度，這時在勇利身後的不遠處似乎還可以聽見細微的聲音，很顯然的對方的車隊已經發現了他們翻覆的轎車，並且也都下了車搜尋著他們的去向。  
即便勇利可以感覺到這時對方離他不算太遠的距離，但是他卻不能為此加快前進的速度，也正是因為他小心的動作所以讓對方找不到他的足跡，而密集的人群在這時也分成了好幾個小組散了開來，幾個不同的腳步聲往不同的地方散去，這也剛好達到了勇利想要的目的，畢竟要是被他們一整個車隊的人找到，勇利就不敢保證自己能不能夠順利的逃脫了。  
彎著腰身，勇利小心的躲在了草叢間緩慢的移動腳步，然而就算再怎麼小心也還是會有一些破綻出來，此時有一組三人的小隊離勇利十分的近，這讓勇利只能暫時的躲在了一顆岩石後面，他不能任由這三人去四處搜尋著，但是想要安靜的解決掉這三人似乎又不太可能。  
所以勇利只得慢慢得順著對方前進的節奏往前邁步，直到聽見了一點水流的聲音後，勇利這才稍微的抬起了一點頭，在他發現河流就在前方不到一百公尺的距離時，這距離對他來說並不算太遠，就算他在這裡引起了騷動也有機會趁著追兵抵達前逃到了河裡，然後順著河流往下方的森林而去。  
在這條河流上有許多分流，從河流裡躲往森林的深處似乎是比較好的選擇，於是評估了一下情勢之後，勇利先是拿出了手槍瞄準了某個男人的後腦勺，一聲槍響之下，破裂的大腦以及噴濺的鮮血染滿了附近的草叢，也在這一聲槍響下暴露了勇利的藏身處，在這時候躲起來已經沒有什麼太大的用處了，於是勇利站起了身子先是往旁邊一滾，躲過了射過來的子彈，然後半撐起身子抬起了上半身又是一次射擊，緊接又倒下了另一名追兵。  
在這時後的勇利因為射擊的姿勢實在不方便閃躲，所以當另一名追兵對著他開槍時，他只能壓低了身子往旁邊滾了一圈，這導致勇利的身上沾滿了泥巴，然而勇利的動作還是慢了一步，在他的左手臂上也被子彈削掉了一大片肉，畢竟有半顆子彈幾乎是挨著他手臂而過的，所以裂出了一個巨大的口子，但勇利只是皺了一下眉頭，在穩定好重心之後又向對方射擊，然後又倒下了一具屍體。  
只花了三發子彈，勇利就擊倒了離他最近的追兵，這時他也顧不得傷口上的疼痛，趕緊從泥地裡站了起來，就在他打算往河裡跑的時候，一陣槍聲響起，勇利的心臟瞬間漏了幾拍，緊接他趕緊往前一撲，撲的十分用力，連泥巴水都噴滿了臉，甚至嘴裡都還有一點苦澀噁心的泥味。  
這一陣槍擊讓勇利有些不可置信，追著他的車隊他明明確認過只有這一組人離他比較近而已，怎麼可能這麼快就有其他人追上了？  
雖然滿心的疑問，但是勇利也顧不得其他，只好趕緊的從地面上爬起，就在他才剛站穩了身子後，他才發現在河流的對面有著另一組人馬正對著他的方向射擊，這也難怪他沒有發現了，畢竟對面的聲音都被河留給阻擋了。  
這時的勇利也只能邊閃躲著對方的攻擊邊往河邊跑去，而就在這時勇利卻發覺在對面的草叢裡也跑出了另一抹身影，銀白色的頭髮在森林裡格外的明顯，他們雙方在看見彼此時都愣了一下，接著像是想著一樣的事情般直接奔進了河裡。  
此時因為維克多的出現，對面的追兵因此被分了心神，這讓勇利多了一點逃跑的時間，自於維克多那邊也因為勇利先引走了一部分的吸引力，所以也找到了時機衝往了河邊，在落入冰冷的河面時，勇利在那一瞬間便明白了，毒梟的大動作跟謹慎都是因為維克多他們在追查第三世界的毒品線，也因此他們被當作是國際警察組織的一員，這難怪他們會遭受到攻擊，短時間內被兩批人馬探查，不會引起這種疑心才怪。  
才剛想通了這個環節，勇利便看見維克多往他的方向游來，但湍急的河流老是將他們打入了水面下，這讓勇利有些力不從心的嗆了好幾口河水，而胸口也彷彿有石子在擠壓，他感覺到肺部在脹痛，連呼吸都像刀割一般的疼痛，連帶著身體上的傷口也火辣辣的痛，而在河流邊的追邊卻還不斷的朝著他們開槍，似乎是不把他們打死在這裡就不甘願似的。  
也許是察覺到勇利的臉色實在是不太好看，維克多趕緊加快了速度往勇利的方向過去，途中還被子彈劃穿了手臂，在河面上流下了一片血跡，在他終於抓住了勇利的手時，他們這才發現前面還有個一層樓高的斷層，他們紛紛往前看了一眼接著努力的吸了一大口氣，在失重的感覺傳來的時候，勇利彷彿有種不知道自己在哪裡的錯覺，再度落入水面後重力加速度的關係讓水面產生了堅硬的質感，勇利彷彿是撞在什麼堅硬的地面般沉了下去，全身也因此在疼痛著。  
此時被水流往下帶的勇利趕緊往河面游去，但他因為身上的傷在加上翻車時臟器可能有被傷到，整個人的體力流失的很嚴重，但他人還是拼命的往河面游去，在最後失去力氣時是一雙手把把他拉了出來。  
當空氣再度灌滿了肺部後，勇利的視野也才逐漸的清晰，他抹了抹臉上的水珠，盡力的穩住了呼吸，整張臉慘白到不行，而這時待在他身旁的維克多拉了他一下說著。  
「我們得趕快躲起來，他們等下就追上來了。」  
在這時以經沒有所謂的立場不立場了，要是被抓到了他們兩個都會失去了生命，於是勇利點了點頭跟著維克多一起往下又游了一段，直到某條分線支流往森林的深處時，兩人這才順著支流上了岸。  
而在上了岸後勇利這才發覺維克多的情況並沒有比他好上太多，這時他的右手臂上正流著大量的鮮血，以他那出血的狀況來看肯定有傷到動脈。  
「你得…先止血，不然你…撐不久了。」從水面浮出來感到有一股寒意的勇利說的，河水幾乎將他們的溫度都給帶走了，光是說話都讓他有些顫抖著嗓音。  
「我還…可以撐一下，我們…先走在說。」在維克多拉著勇利就要往前移動時，勇利卻怎麼樣也不跟著走，這時他看著維克多眼神裡一點妥協的樣子都沒有，直到最後反而是維克多嘆了一口氣繼續說著。  
「你自己的傷也好不到哪裡去。」  
「你一直滴血的話他們更容易找到我們的。」  
勇利像是想到了什麼後反駁著，雖然他身上的傷口也不算少，但是他的出血量其實不多，在這時的傷口幾乎都沒什麼在流血了，只是被河水泡爛的關係有些發白的往外翻著。  
「好吧…但是我們沒有多少時間了。」  
最後維克多敗陣了下來，他從自己的口袋裡掏出了一把小刀出來，但因為他右手受傷了所以並沒有這麼方便，而在勇利向他伸手的時候，維克多也只是看了一眼，然後沒有一絲猶豫的把匕首遞給了勇利。  
這時勇利從地上撿起了一根小木枝，然後又把自己衣服的下擺撕了一小塊長條的布條，隨後他在草叢裡像是翻找著什麼，在找到某種植物時勇利的眼睛亮了一下，他趕緊的將葉子收集了起來，然後放在了岩石上用石頭敲爛之後敷在了維克多的傷口上再用布條包住，接著用木棍轉緊，然後將一小條木棍就卡在了維克多的手臂上，做成了簡易緊急的止血效果。  
「你做得很不錯。」維克多看著自己的右手說道，濕漉漉的手在勇利低著水的頭髮上揉了一下，這時候的他們看起來都一樣的狼狽。  
不過被稱讚過後的勇利，在他的慘白的臉上還是浮現了一抹紅暈，像是有些不知所措又高興的跟著維克多一起往森林的深處走處。  
但這時候的他們誰也沒有想到，不論是哪方的人找到了他們，在被找到的時候大概又是另一場尷尬的開始。


	18. Chapter 18

就在維克多跟勇利森林裡走上了一段時間後，雖然這時的氣溫還帶有一點悶熱，森林的雨也都已經停了，但是全身淋濕的衣物仍然不斷的帶走兩人的體溫，在持續走了沒有多久，一股寒意加上體力的流失都讓他們的腳步有些不穩。  
「我們得找個地方把衣服弄乾才行，再繼續下去體力會消耗的更快。」維克多邊說邊拉著勇利走上了斜坡，隨著越往前走他越覺得勇利的狀況其實不太好，但是對方卻執傲的不肯停下來休息。  
「我覺得…我們可以…再走一段。」  
「別鬧，你的狀況很糟。」維克多壓低著嗓音說著，語調裡有他自己都未曾發覺得心疼。  
「我沒事…還是得先找個安全的地方…他們肯定會找過來的。」  
「影山侑俐，你是想死在這裡嗎？」維克多的嗓音開始趨於冰冷，甚至還帶點嚴厲的味道，維克多並不清楚內心焦躁跟生氣的原因，他只認為他還需要對方活著，好讓他更了解嵐的動向，所以才會對於勇利不夠自愛的行為而感到生氣。  
「我…對不起…我不是…我只是想說這裡還不夠安全。」  
第一次看見維克多如此生氣的模樣，這讓勇利有些不知所措，在他的印象裡維克多永遠都是溫和帶著笑容的，雖然讓人感覺有點距離，但起碼還是讓人感覺很舒服的程度，可是現在卻是冷洌到要灼傷人的樣子，而這個模樣卻還是勇利第一次看到，這讓他有些不知該如何是好。  
這時的維克多看著勇利有些被他嚇到的樣子，在他的內心也起了不小的波瀾，也許是身上的傷口泡了冷水也在隱隱作痛的關係，所以他才會如此的沒有耐心，甚至對待起勇利有些的不耐煩，他先是深吸了一口氣壓住了心裡頭怪異的情緒，然後再度的露出了他招牌的笑容然後淡淡的說著。  
「對不起，是我態度不好，我只是覺得我們應該先找地方休息一下，不只是因為你現在看起來狀態不是很好，我們都得恢復一下體力才能走得更快，不然現在這個速度也只是浪費時間而已。」  
維克多瞬間改變的態度讓勇利覺得自己剛才是不是眼花了？雖然只是曇花一現的讓人忍不住誤以為是一種錯覺，但勇利很清楚就在剛才他是真實的感受到維克多的憤怒，對於維克多這樣的轉變，比起維克多的怒氣更讓勇利覺得有些不安，雖然剛才維克多生氣的樣子讓人害怕，但那也是勇利第一次覺得他真實的觸碰到了維克多，而現在這個過於溫情的態度反而讓他覺得有哪裡不對，但就在他仔細的看著維克多的眼時，在對方的眼神裡沒有一絲的不對勁後，勇利這才放下了心裡面有些不踏實的感受。  
「沒關係，是我想得太少了，這附近應該有我們可以躲的地方。」  
勇利邊說邊在山坡上四處的查看，然後在某一塊長滿藤蔓的樹林下他似乎看見了一個小小的洞口，而也幾乎是在同一個時間，維克多也同樣的看見了勇利在看的位子，他像是很滿意那個山洞似的，在跟勇利互相對看了一眼後就拉著人往山洞裡的方向過去。  
當他們走到了山洞面前時，維克多還撿起了地上的樹枝，撥了撥掛在洞口的藤蔓查探著，畢竟在這種森林裡面最怕的就是有毒蛇或毒蟲的存在，而他們兩人現在受的傷也不算清，要是被那些東西給咬上了，那麼可就不是開玩笑的。  
在維克多用樹枝撥了一番沒有看到類似的生物存在後，他才跟勇利一起小心的鑽進了山洞裡，而同時維克多也順手拿了幾根樹枝一起進去。  
「雖然基本上不要生火比較好，但是晚上升火的話會更明顯，現在不把衣服烤乾，晚上溫度降低後我們都會受不了的。」維克多邊說邊從口袋裡拿出了一支打火機出來，還好因為他的經驗使然，即便他沒有抽菸的習慣在他出任務時總是會隨身攜帶著打火機，除了在野外求生時很有幫助之外，有的時候一個打火機在一場行動裡也能成為一個強大的武力。  
雖然此時勇利的心裡的確也覺得生火不太好，畢竟就算在山洞裡點火的煙霧比較小但也還是會有被發現的風險，但維克多說的話又十分的有道理，也許是因為受傷的關係，勇利現在就有種冷到到骨子裡頭的感覺，等到了晚上的時候他肯定會覺得更冷，於是最後勇利也只能同意的點了點頭，然後幫忙起維克多在小山洞裡架起了樹枝，接著在樹枝的正中央點燃了火苗。  
雖然升起來的營火十分的小，但是點燃起來的溫度卻讓人覺得很舒服，這時的他們趕緊的將身上的衣褲都給脫了下來，在利用上樹枝把衣物架在了火堆旁，藉著火烤的熱度來將衣服上的水氣給烤乾。  
這時的勇利忍不住的又瞧了維克多一眼，看著那只穿著黑色內褲精壯的身體，儼如雕像一般美麗又充滿了力量，實在是讓人忍不住的想多看兩眼，而就在維克多查覺到勇利的視線看了過來時，勇利連忙的轉過頭去裝做什麼都沒有，但他的臉頰卻因為被抓包而紅了起來。  
最初的時候，維克多還因為勇利的這個小小舉動而覺得可愛笑了兩下，但是在他看見勇利身上掛著好幾道口子時，他的整張臉都黑了起來，在那傷口上有的還因為過度泡水的關係而翻了開來，有的是因為被泥巴水給感染過而呈現艷麗的暗紅色，這一幕看的維克多一口氣就憋在了胸口裡難受極了，勇利這傷口明明十分的嚴重，但是他剛才居然還想繼續往前走？這人到底是有多不愛惜自己？  
在他們從河裡上來的時後維克多本來想先走在處理自己的傷口，但那時勇利就一副要跟他拼命的樣子，可是傷在了他自己身上時，好像就變得不重要一樣，雖然當時的維克多也有發現勇利身上也帶了不少的傷，也想過要先替勇利包紮，但是在勇利堅持並且認真的說自己只是小傷下，維克多就沒有再堅持下去，他實在沒有想到當勇利把衣服脫下來後會是糟成這個樣子。  
突然間，維克多一個趨身向前，把勇利嚇的抖了一下，但勇利卻沒有因此而躲開，他只見對方伸出了一隻手貼在了他的額頭上，帶點冰涼的觸感讓人覺得很舒服，但同時維克多的臉色卻是難看了起來。

「你在發燒。」維克多僵硬的說著，藍色的眼眸裡是淺顯易見的怒意。  
「不要緊，等下就退了，應該是傷口有點感染。」  
「有點感染？你知道這會引起敗血症嗎？」  
「我知道，這裡的空氣太潮濕，河水跟泥巴地也不太乾淨…」勇利像是回想著什麼說到，但隨即又像是想起了什麼一般小聲的驚呼了一聲。  
「阿─維克多你的傷口！該不會也發炎了？但你現在還不能把木棍跟布拆下來，你傷到了動脈，血不太會這麼快就止住了。」  
對於勇利的關心，維克多心裡有些開心但同時又有些焦躁，他總覺得自從進到了這森裡，他好像就有哪裡不太對。  
也許是勇利事事以自己為主的樣子，也許是對方幫他包紮的時候，但不論是從什麼時候開始，那天在第三世界的邊境對立的場面，似乎在這裡淡去了許多。  
「我沒事，與其擔心我不如擔心你自己。」維克多嘆了一口氣說著，邊坐回了自己本來的位子上，在這時他只覺得他實在是不知道該拿勇利怎麼辦，勇利對於自己的崇拜似乎是多到有點超出了他的想像，在不危及組織利益之下，維克多覺得叫勇利為他犧牲，勇利都能做得到，而這樣的想法在維克多腦海中閃過的時候，雖然他沒有過那樣的打算，但光只是想到就讓他覺得有些煩躁，也許在這次任務過後他真該好好的休息一下，遠離一下這些雜亂的關係。  
不同於維克多的糾結，這時的勇利在感受到維克多字句裡的關心後，他笑了一下，此時他無比的慶幸著自己在當初讓披集替他偽造了身份出來，如果他現在是以嵐的十代出現在維克多身邊，大概感受不到這樣的關心，反而直接的被維克多拘捕到案也說不一定。  
其實勇利很清楚，維克多不抓他也只是因為他不是嵐的首領，而且又是高級幹部的身份，對維克多來說放他在外頭的用處更大，甚至有可能從他身上得到了一些機密的情報也說不定。  
對於維克多可能抱有的心思，勇利是在清楚也不過了，雖然看起來十分的殘忍，但是勇利並沒有因此而感到難過，又或者說這樣的場面早就是他預想過的，也算是他刻意做給維克多的局面。  
畢竟消息來源是由他透露給維克多的話，某種層面來說他可以延長自己被暴露的時間，至少比掌握在其他人手上來的好。  
然而即使這份心思並沒有包含什麼不好的地方，但是任何的情感只要夾雜了一點其他的什麼，即便沒有惡意，但是只要失去了一點的純粹，在將來被揭穿的時候，不論當時的原因是什麼，那麼所有的情感都會變成有目的似的，而到時後受到的傷害卻是誰也無法想像的。  
雖然明白這樣的道理，但是現在的他們都不想去思考這個問題，在維克多眼裡這只是跟一次的臥底行動沒什麼不同，說是心裡沒有任何的觸動那也是不可能的，但是這些總是會過去的，為了他心裡正確的道路，他可以忍受著，而對勇利來說，他或許只是希望透過這些日子的相處，能讓維克多明白自己的心意，這樣在將來身份被拆穿後，維克多至少可以明白他其實只是想離他近一點而已，就算未來他們不再能像朋友那樣相處，但至少維克多不會懷疑他的真心跟目的，而抱持著不同想法的兩人卻在這時和諧的坐在一起烤火，這段回憶不論現在或將來都會是他們難得溫情的時候，也是鮮少沒有顧忌直接表露真心的時候，雖然這時的維克多並還不清楚自己心裡躁動的原因，但在那之後每次他回想起這段日子的經歷，他想他大概早就比自己所認為得更在乎勇利，甚至還透出了一點不屬於朋友範疇的情意了。

還好這時森林裡的天氣並不算太糟，濕度似乎稍微降低了一些，天空也看起來也不像是會繼續下雨的樣子，而在火烤下沒有多久，兩人的衣服就乾了許多，只不過勇利身上的傷口依舊還在發炎，雖然不用再接觸濕淋淋的布料稍微減緩了些不適，也因為火烤的關係讓乾燥的傷口似乎不再那麼艷紅，但是這也只是讓傷口沒有持續惡化而已。  
「你這樣不行，傷口再這麼下去會化膿的。」維克多邊說邊把衣服穿上，並且把小小的營火堆給弄熄了。  
「沒關係，我還可以撐的住，其實這傷口還不算很嚴重。」比這更重的傷勇利都受過，而且每一次他都能撐的下去，這一次在維克多身邊他更不想因為自己而讓對方陷入困境，所以說什麼都不希望再耽擱更多的時間，至少經過這次的休息，他的體力已經稍微的恢復了，雖然傷口還在發炎但至少沒有惡化的趨勢，勇利覺得他們還能夠往前走上一段路，雖然因為順著河流而下，讓他們跟那些毒梟拉開了一段距離，但是對方勝在人多，所以也不清楚到底什麼時候會被追上，因此一直待在同個地方休息反而讓勇利覺得有些不太恰當，但這一次維克多似乎是鐵了心不再讓勇利逞強下去，他將準備站起身的勇利給壓了回去說著。  
「你在這裡等著。」  
「維克多你想做什麼？」對於維克多的舉動，勇利有些不解的問著，他並不覺的維克多是打算丟下他不管，反而他覺得維克多會為了他去做些危險的事情，也因此勇利顯得有些緊張。  
「我去附近找找看有沒有消炎的藥草，你的傷口不能再繼續發炎了。」  
「其實…沒關係的，已經沒有…」當勇利說到一半對上維克多那雙冰冷帶點惡狠狠味道的眼神時，他忍不住的閉上嘴巴不敢再繼續說下去。  
「不然…我跟你一起去找？」沉默了一小會，勇利試圖討好般的說著。  
「你在這裡待著我比較能放心，況且我們兩個都在外面行動的話反而更危險。」這時維克多稍微放軟了口氣說著，似乎是想利用這種方式來打消勇利的念頭。  
看著維克多關切自己的眼神還有溫柔的語氣，勇利只覺得他的心口化成了一片溫暖，最後他靦腆的點了一下點著頭，算是順從了維克多的提議，也難得的享受了一下來自維克多的照顧。  
雖然勇利看起來是答應了，但維克多還是忍不住仔細的盯著勇利瞧，在他確定對方說的是真的並不是敷衍他之後，他才放心的走出了山洞，在維克多走到了洞口處撥開了藤蔓之後，一點點的落日的餘暉灑在了維克多身上，好像在這人身上都鍍上了一層金粉一樣，美好的讓人有些移不開眼睛，但很快的維克多的身影就從洞口邊消失殆盡了。  
在等待的同時，勇利開始明白等待是多麼煎熬的一件事情，雖然類似這樣的情況他不是沒有遇過，但是當等的對象是維克多時，那麼一切又不一樣了，就在勇利不知道在他心裡的柵欄上數了多少的羊跳過去後，一陣輕微採在泥地上的腳步聲傳了過來，這讓勇利有些緊張的拿出了口袋裡的匕首，然後調整了一下身體的姿勢對著洞口，雖然乍看之下他現在擺的動作看起來很隨意，但是卻是一個很好攻擊和防守的姿勢。  
就在勇利娜了挪身子更加戒備的時候，被撩起來的藤蔓下浮現出的是維克多那張好看的臉，這才讓勇利鬆懈了下來，但同時他注意到了，在維克多的臉上有著一點的薄汗讓他的劉海黏在了額頭上，很顯然的這一趟出去也耗費了維克多一些體力，因為在過不久天就要黑了，所以他必須在那之前找到藥草才行，還好會來這一片原始森林的人並不多，也因此許多藥草依舊還好好的長在了森林裡頭，這讓維克多在尋找的過程當中還算順利，只不過因為距離稍微有點遠，這才讓他用一路奔跑的回來。  
看著喘了一口氣的維克多，勇利瞬間覺得這所有的一切在這個時候都值得了，如果可以的話他實在是很想端一口水先讓維克多喘口氣先，但無奈的他們身上並沒有任何的容器，而且現在維克多也不太讓他去到洞外，最終勇利只能放棄了這種想法，但這卻依舊不能阻止勇利表達對維克多的關心。  
「你要不要先坐著休息一下？」勇利輕聲對著維克多說著。  
「不了，我先幫你處理傷口。」  
維克多喘著一口氣說完便示意勇利把穿好的上衣給脫掉，當他再次看見勇利身上的傷口時還是忍不住的皺了一下眉頭，傷勢最嚴重的地方是他肩膀上的傷口，翻出去的口子看起來很深，這個必須要去醫院縫合才行，本來維克多身上是有小型的醫療包可以做應急的處理，但是在他逃跑的時後卻不小心掉了。  
最後他只能從褲子的口袋裡撈出了一大把他剛剛摘下來的藥草，然後用石塊搗成泥狀後敷在了勇利的傷口上，當藥草敷上去的瞬間，一股刺痛的感覺傳了過來，這讓勇利忍不住的皺起了眉頭，雖然勇利沒有發出任何的聲音，但是看起來就像是很痛的樣子。  
看著勇利的模樣，這讓維克多有些心疼的朝著傷口吹了一口氣，試圖要讓勇利好受一些，但當他這麼做的時候，勇利反而身體一僵，整張臉都紅了起來，在那一瞬間看著勇利垂下來的睫毛以及泛紅的雙頰，維克多突然有種想吻下去的衝動，隨後他便被自己的這種心思給嚇了一跳，那一瞬間維克多就知道事情不好了。  
他不是沒有臥過底，不是沒有跟別人產生過情誼，但是從來沒有動過這種情感，因為一旦動了這種情感那麼就會是一件非常糟的事情，他甚至可以回想起雅可夫總是眺望著遠方發呆的模樣，總是把那些封存起來的照片仔細的拿出來又放回去的樣子，那個中氣十足看起來韌性滿滿的人，卻在夜深人靜時會流露出一點孤單寂寥的味道，好像他的生活就這麼的被挖掉了一大塊。  
維洽，不要去愛你不該愛的人。  
那是雅可夫在他第一次去臥底時對他說的。

甩了甩頭，維克多把那些可怕的想法給壓了下去，他一向喜歡驚喜也喜歡有魅力的人，而勇利只是剛好符合了而已，所以讓他起了一點這種心思，他也曾經也有過跟別人有著短暫的親密接觸，但彼此卻沒有交出真心來，那只是成年人的需求跟活動而已，並沒有大不了的，只是比起這種陪伴維克多更在乎的是內心的滿足，所以在某段肆意妄為的年紀後，他也不太這麼做了，這也因此這讓維克多近年來鮮少有著可以相處的對象，所以在這時的維克多只當作是他可能是真的單身太久，所以有點寂寞了。  
在打定主意結束這次任務後應該好好的找個對象的維克多，卻沒發現自己就維持著這個姿勢靠的勇利很近，近到勇利有些不知所綽的避開了眼神，在溫熱的鼻息噴在了勇利的身上時，熱熱麻麻的讓人說不上來是怎麼樣的感覺，有點陌生卻又有點美好，胸口像是充滿著什麼般脹痛，但在那之後卻也夾雜著勇利自己所沒有發覺的感傷，因為在那之後也許他再也沒有機會去體驗維克多溫情的樣子。

由於傷口的位子並不是很好包紮，而且在沒有繃帶的情況下根本包不起來，所以維克多便讓勇利靠著牆面而坐，讓他短時間內都不要亂移動身體，在他把勇利身上的其他傷口也抹上草藥時，維克多又忍不住覺得，那手掌下的肌膚觸感真的很好，尤其是腹肌的部分，隱約還可以看見的肌肉的紋理，摸起來紮實帶點彈性的觸感，讓人感覺得出來在那肌膚底下蘊含著什麼樣的力量邁動，比起受弱的人來說，維克多其實更喜歡這種充滿活力的樣子。  
在不知不覺中維克多上藥的過程開始有些變了調，與其說是上藥不如說是在觸碰對方來的貼切，那個手勢與動作已經跟上藥相差甚遠了，要不是勇利因為害羞而有些腦袋空白，在加上對這方面的事情上也幾乎是一片白紙下，這才沒有察覺到異狀，他只是覺得被維克多碰過的傷口除了疼痛之外還多了一種無法言喻的感覺，這讓他的臉開始紅到了不行，甚至連胸口也紅成一片。  
而還在自我催眠的維克多只當作自己只是很欣賞這身體的美感罷了，他忽視著勇利臉上的異樣裝做沒事的收回了自己的手，完全一副我只是很仔細上藥的正直表情，但這氛圍實在太奇怪了，就算是維克多也都覺得很難繃著一張臉繼續，於是藉口出去找點食物跟水之後，維克多再度出了山洞，而這一次勇利也很罕見的沒有制止維克多出去，也許在他們兩人心裡都覺得應該要分開一下比較好。

在過了沒有多久之後，維克多摘了一些水果，並且用大片的樹葉凹成了一個碗狀的模樣，然後小心的從芭蕉莖裡取水，在將這些東西拿回去山洞裡後，他又走了回來將倒下的芭蕉樹用成像是被動物用倒的模樣，接著拖到了有點距離的地方，以免暴露他們的行蹤。  
雖然芭蕉裡的水份並不太多，但是他們在河裡的時候也算是灌了不少的河水，所以也不太會口渴，只不過有看見水源的時候還是補充一下比較好，畢竟他們現在得離河流越遠越好，所以能補充水份的時後還是補充一下比較好。  
當維克多再次的回到山洞之後，他發覺勇利只喝了很小的一口，水果倒是吃了比較多一些，他知道勇利可能是有些不太好意思，畢竟是他出去採集的，但他們現在怎麼說都算是落難的夥伴，互相照顧本來就是應該的，於是在維克多的堅持下，勇利這才把一半的水都給喝掉了。  
隨著夜晚漸漸的到來，森林裡的溫度開始降低，還好夜晚的溫度也只是降到了比較舒適的溫度，比起白天的悶熱更多了一股涼意，唯一的缺點就是蚊蟲很多，在輪流守夜守了一小段時間後，他們覺得對方也不可能徹夜未眠的去搜索他們，於是最後兩人便一起躺下休息。  
雖然他們都累得不清，但是堅硬的地面質感實在是嗑的人發疼，所以天才剛亮沒有多就兩人就醒了過來，在清醒過來的第一時間，維克多先是檢查了一下勇利的肩膀傷口，雖然還在發炎但看起來卻沒有昨天那麼嚴重了，在稍微的放下心之後，維克多跟勇利這才開始繼續向前移動，而在他們離開山洞的時候還刻意的將山洞復原成沒有人來過的樣子，最後又拉了拉藤蔓把山洞給蓋了起來這才繼續前進。  
然而在維克多看不見的地方，勇利卻微微的皺起了眉頭，他能感覺到自己的腹部從昨天晚上開始就有點細細的撕裂痛感，雖然沒有到痛到受不了，但比起肩膀的傷口來說似乎更難熬了一點。  
但是為了避免維克多為了他而拖慢了腳步，勇利忍著疼痛挺直了腰，努力裝做什麼都沒有的向前走著，這下看來在轎車翻覆時他果然有傷到內臟，只不過先前因為情緒緊繃，所以在腦內啡的分泌下身體的痛感也就不太明顯了，在加上昨天肩膀上的感染也引走了他一部分注意力，一直到昨天晚上腹部的痛感稍為加重之後，勇利這才覺得有些不妙。  
但他們現在不可能停下來，也不能跑去求救，他只希望自己留下來的護衛能導引著阿爾貝托他們來尋找自己，然後就在這時，勇利才突然想起要是被阿爾貝托找到維克多的話，是不是不太好？  
然而就在勇利才這麼想著的時候，離他們不太遠的地方傳來了一聲槍響，但只有這麼一聲比起遇襲更像是在警告著或者集合著什麼，看著槍響的位子，維克多的臉色瞬間就不太好，雖然他已經盡量做掩飾了，但是昨天的芭蕉果然還是太明顯了嗎？  
但這環境下又不能不補充水份，而且在這四周又沒有其他可能含水的植物，於是維克多臉一黑，拉著勇利便快速的向前跑去，也在這一陣的奔跑當中，勇利只覺得腹部的疼痛越來越明顯了，但是現在的他們卻是不能停下來。  
這時的勇利只希望自己可以多堅持一點時間，要是堅持不了那就讓維克多丟下自己先走吧。


	19. Chapter 19

在那一聲槍響之後，勇利拼了命的要跟上維克多的步伐，然而劇烈的奔跑卻讓他的腹部疼痛更加的明顯，一身冷汗都讓衣服黏在了背上，但他卻咬著牙什麼也不說，直到維克多回過頭來看見勇利那蒼白的臉色，才發現事情有那麼一點的不對勁。  
「侑俐！你身上有其他的傷？」維克多第一時間反應過來後想到，勇利的那個樣子肯定是哪裡還有傷，稍早之前他幾乎檢查過勇利身上的傷口，並沒有會因為他快速移動而加重成這樣的傷，這樣看來維克多覺得那個傷大概是在身體裡看不到的部分，也許是臟器受傷了，而這恰巧也是最為不妙的一種。  
「我沒事…我們繼續走。」勇利努力的吐出了一口氣說著，現在的他們不能停下來，剛才那聲槍響很明顯的就是在招集人過來追的意思，這要是被追上了他們兩個都得交代在這裡了。  
「開什麼玩笑，你知道你的臉色有多差嗎？」維克多幾乎是半吼著說道，接著他閃身來到了勇利身邊，將他疼得不好移動的半邊身子掛在了自己的身上，然後他把勇利的手繞過了自己的肩膀攙扶著，就這樣拉著勇利繼續的往前走著。  
「這樣太慢了…你…放我下來，維克多。」勇利脹紅著臉喘著氣說著，他其實覺得自己的狀況還沒有那麼糟，至少他覺得暫時應該不會有生命上的危險，但是內臟受傷的疼痛實在是太難以忍受，在加上快速移動的關係會增添傷勢，所以才會看起來這麼的糟。  
又因為昨天他們在河裡遮騰了一陣子，所以上岸之後他們的動作一直沒有很快，所以昨天白天的時候還沒有感覺到這麼嚴重，但是那多少還是有讓傷口惡化了，這才會導致從昨天晚上開始痛感有變得更加明顯的趨勢。  
「不想造成我的負擔的話就閉上你的嘴巴。」維克多又露出了一副惡狠狠的表情，他現在只覺得一股火氣在胸口燒著，他不可能讓勇利死在這裡，應該說他不能讓勇利死在這裡，他需要勇利活著，這樣他才能透過勇利更加的了解嵐的運作。  
維克多不斷的在心理面這樣的告訴著自己，像是藉口一般給自己一個不能丟下勇利的理由，不論是什麼任務，這種不確定情報能不能建立起來的線路，他應該要以自己的性命為優先才對，畢竟如果死了才是什麼也做不了。  
他可以為了救人而死去，但是不能因為一個未知的情報線而死去，他都無法確定勇利這人是否可以成為他的情報組織，畢竟勇利雖然對維克多很好也很崇拜他，甚至維克多可以感覺得出來，就算讓勇利付出生命都是可以的，但是只要牽扯到組織的事情，勇利就會特別的小心，也會特別的忌諱自己說了什麼。  
所以即便他們兩人早已經交換了連絡方式，維克多也努力的經營跟勇利之間的關係，直到現在他都認為自己是用一種完成任務的方式來跟勇利相處，即便他知道自己是欣賞勇利的，是喜歡那雙眼睛的，但維克多從來都不覺得自己會夾雜太多私人情感，尤其是那種很獨特的情感。  
雖然到了現在他的內心一樣極力的否認著，但是維克多不可置否的，他並不想看到勇利在他面前死去，所以說什麼他也要扛著人從這裡逃出去。  
在這時維克多可以感覺到勇利的每一次呼吸都在顫抖著身體，他能感受到勇利疼的厲害，如果可以的話他更希望自己能背著他慢慢的走，但是現在狀況不允許他們慢下腳步，以他們目前的速度就已經很令人擔心了，所以即便他也因為勇利的每一次抽氣而感到心疼，但他還是只能咬著牙硬撐著勇利繼續的跟他前進。  
然而他們的速度實在是躲不過，在沒有多久維克多似乎已經聽到慌亂的腳步聲追著他們而來，難道他們就只能走到這裡了嗎？  
維克多搖了搖頭，事情沒有到最後他不會放棄的，再一次的他忽略著勇利小聲的要維克多丟下他的話，他反而放慢了一點速度先是在草叢裡留下了行走的痕跡，然後又慢慢的順著他自己留下的痕跡走了回去，接著再從反方向小心的跨出了腳步，避免在泥地上留下了什麼。  
雖然這樣的遮掩跟擾亂阻擋不了太久，但至少能給他們爭取一點時間跟帶來一點希望，其實在昨天維克多陷入被追殺以前，他已經有按下了求救訊號的追蹤器，那是一枚鑲在他褲子口袋上的鈕釦。  
即便在先前落水的時候可能將蹤器給用壞了，但是至少有接受到他是在哪個河段落水的，這樣一來他的夥伴應該不用花太長的時間就可以找到自己了，所以他現在要做的就是盡量的爭取時間，最好拖到自己的同伴前來搭救為止。

於是他扶著勇利往著另一側的樹林過去，那一片的樹林地勢剛好稍微矮了一點，底下又有草叢遮掩著，所以他決定先帶勇利去那邊躲起來再說，現在繼續走下去只會在沒有遮蔽物的地方被敵人發現，那麼就會造成更加糟糕的情況。  
就在維克多才剛扶著勇利躲好了沒有多久，踏在草叢上的腳步聲就越來越近了，接著就有著三個人為一組的人馬找了過來，他們像是在搜索著維克多他們剛才刻意留下來的痕跡，順著那個路線往了另一邊的方向走去。  
這時維克多稍微的抬起了一點頭，然後從口袋裡拿出了一把匕首，就在他手心捏緊著刀柄時，勇利的手卻拉了上去，在維克多轉頭看過去的瞬間，勇利幾乎是用口型說著。  
「不‧要‧去。」  
然而維克多也只是笑了一下，到了這個時候，兩人之間燃起了前所未有的溫情，這讓維克多也忍不住順著他心中的本能低下頭去，然後輕輕的在勇利的額上落下了一吻後說著。  
「等我。」  
緊接維克多就貓著腰身衝了出去，在不用背著勇利的重量後，維克多的動作迅速並且確實，很快的他就來到了其中一人的背後，他抓準時機突然的衝了上去，快速的摀住了對方的嘴巴，然後勒著他的脖子用力的擰了一下，對方的腦袋就呈現一種不自然的狀態垂了下去，很快的他小心的拖著對方的屍體又躲到了另一邊的草叢裡頭，然而在那過程當中卻不小心的發出了一點聲響，而這一點聲音卻引起了另一人的注意。  
只見對方緊握著手上的衝鋒槍，略帶疑問的朝著空無一物的草叢裡喊了兩下，那像是喊著誰的名字，在沒有看見同伴及聽到聲音之後，他開始有些緊張，緊握著手上的槍枝緩慢的朝維克多的方向前進。  
雖然維克多剛才殺的人身上也有帶著手槍，而那把槍現在就落到了維克多的手上，但這時後他也還真不好開槍來反擊，因為只要一開槍就等於是將自己的行蹤給暴露了出來，所以盡可能的不開槍就不開槍，但是在對方如此高戒備搜索之下，維克多也無法在像剛才的樣子將人給安靜的解決掉。  
就在那人又往前踏了幾步之後，維克多只好握緊了手裡的槍，就在他還在想著該在什麼時機反擊比較好時，從另一側的草叢也就是勇利躲的地方，發出了採斷樹枝的聲音。  
這一聲像是有些慌忙跟不小心，伴隨著草叢裡傳來了一些摩擦的聲響，這也許是有動物被嚇著了，但是搜索的人卻更願意當作是有人躲在了那裡，於是他換了一個方向朝著勇利的方向過去。  
就在敵人轉動了方向時，維克多卻覺得比對方往自己這裡走更讓人覺得緊張，他知道就算勇利受傷了也不可能犯剛才的那種錯誤，很顯然的那聲音是勇利故意發出來的，目的就是為了要引開對方的注意力。  
對於勇利的舉動維克多顯然覺得很不開心但是又有點窩心，在勇利已經受傷的現在，維克多實在是不喜歡他又將自己給帶入了危險之中，然而維克多也不得不說勇利的舉動也帶給了他一點機會，就在對方轉過身往勇利的方向前進時，維克多也小心的向前邁了幾步，然後緩緩的跟在了對方身後。  
然而就在維克多抓準時機衝了上前摀住了對方的嘴巴時，他沒有想到這人的力氣比剛才那人還要大，並且還更加的敏銳，在那當下他已經一隻手擋在了自己的脖頸上，讓維克多無法輕易的扭斷他的脖子，而在這一下的掙扎也引來的最外側第三人的注意。  
在第二個人貌似要掙脫維克多的束縛往前叫喊時，維克多卻比他更快，他在鬆開了對方的當下用左手將人給拉了回來，然後迅速的用右手上的匕首劃過了對方的脖頸，頓時鮮血大量的噴灑出來，但因為維克多的右手有些受傷的關係，劃過去的力道稍微小了一些，不像剛才扭脖子的時候他都盡量的用左手的力道所以反到影響不大，而這導致了劃開脖子的氣管跟動脈的位子稍微淺了一點，使得對方沒有立即的斃命，但好在氣管仍是被劃破的情況，也讓對方也發不出任何的聲音，只是稍微的拉長了對方死去的時間，只見他摀著脖子在泥地上瞪著雙腿掙扎了一段時間。  
而就在這時最外側的第三名槍手在目睹了這個情況後，他雙眼發紅大吼著，他先是往天空射了一槍後，便不要命的往維克多的方向射擊，這瞬間維克多只能往地上一撲，左手還不忘了勾住了地上的衝鋒槍，然後往右邊一滾，而他剛才的所在泥地上就佈滿了彈孔。  
在這時候已經沒有什麼好隱瞞了，剛才那一聲槍響已經引起了整個森林裡的注意，所以這時的維克多也已經沒什麼好忌諱的。

他在地上滾了一圈穩住好身子之後，便站起身來就是一槍，準確的就將對方的大腦給打穿了，這時待在另一邊草叢裡的勇利在看見了眼前的狀況時，忍不住覺得有些興奮，因為能夠親眼看見那個他一直崇拜的槍法與技巧實在不容易，而這也一直是勇利拼了命想要拉近的距離，雖然勇利的槍法已經算是很準了，但是當他看見維克多剛才射擊的角度，他卻很清楚就算是他也不見得能夠一發就擊斃對方。  
忍不住的勇利迅速的從草叢裡站了起來，他看著維克多的眼神充滿光亮，這讓維克多內心產生了一種異樣的感覺，但這份美好卻只維持了一下子，頓時勇利的眼神突然變了，而維克多也在瞬間捕捉到他的表情，連忙的他往旁邊的樹幹一躲，一連串的子彈便挨著他射了過來。  
此時維克多靠在了樹邊，小心的挪出去半邊的身子看著，豪不意外的他又看見了另外一組三人小隊正朝他們的方向過來，這時他沒有時間再跟他們繼續纏鬥下去，再拖下去在等到援軍來到以前，他們就會被這些毒梟給鏟除了。  
所以維克多只好衝了出去，而他手上的衝鋒槍卻沒有停止射擊過，另一邊他也將先前拿到的手槍丟往勇利的方向，至少給他一個能夠自保的武器，然而就在這個分神片刻，一發子彈就這麼擦過了維克多的大腿，一道鮮血順著褲子滲出，染出了一大片的痕跡。  
「維克多！」  
這時勇利忍不住的吼了一聲，整個人衝了上去，即便他的腹部還在疼痛，但他顯然是不管不固的衝了過來，手上的槍也往敵方的方向射去，在他擊倒了一個人把攻擊吸引到他自己身上時，換維克多大吼著。  
「你給我躲回去！」  
維克多邊吼邊連開了兩槍，每一槍都一發斃命的收割著對方的生命，但維克多卻沒有因此而放鬆，他知道接下來只會有更多的人聚集過來，果不其然在他才剛喘沒幾口氣，忍著痛往勇利的方向走沒幾步後，從另一個方向又跑來了另一組人馬。  
這時維克多只覺得他的太陽穴在隱隱抽痛，臉頰上的汗水黏膩的讓人煩躁，他呼出了一口氣調整著呼吸，然後世界像是慢了下來，這時他緩緩的抬起了槍枝，起馬他自己是這樣覺得，在他用很刁鑽的角度射出一顆略過了一堆樹幹的子彈後，對方幾乎是不可置信的睜大了雙眼，然後盯著自己像是開出一朵紅色鮮花的胸口後倒去，而這一連串的動作下來在其他人的眼裡其實是快到不行，但在腎上腺素的刺激下，在維克多眼裡倒是慢上了許多。  
緊接他快速的衝往了勇利的方向，在敵方從自己同伴被擊斃的震驚中回過神後，他們先是罵了一長串勇利他們聽不懂的話，接著便往維克多他們的方向跑去，但這時維克多已經跑到了勇利的身邊並且拉著人就開始往前跑。  
雖然維克多本來想架著勇利一起跑的，但是那樣又會成為太顯眼的目標最後他只能因此而作罷，所以維克多現在只能先將所有的關注引導到自己的身上，好讓勇利可以稍微的輕鬆一點，但這下換勇利不樂意了，維克多的大腿已經受傷了，他的腳步明顯的慢了許多，而自己雖然是腹部有帶傷，但是忍一下行動反而沒有受到太大影響，尤其是在現在的這種情況，大概是腦內非的關係，疼痛好像稍微的緩解了一點。  
這時的勇利只能無視著維克多推著他讓他先走的打算，一個側身半回過身子，勇利便朝著對方開槍，那一槍雖然沒有將人給擊斃，但是卻射穿了對方的腹部，只見那人摀著傷口不斷的哀嚎著，雙眼佈滿了血絲的瞪著勇利看，然後接下來便像是失去理智的瘋狂的就往勇利的方向掃射著。  
這時維克多一個激靈，他衝向了勇利並且將人護在了懷裡，然後撲倒在了地面，而無數的子彈便從兩人頭頂上劃過，同一時刻另一名槍手也在這時虎視眈眈的瞄準了維克多的腦袋，但就在他即將開槍時，又響起了好幾聲槍響，接著整個森林又恢復了寧靜。  
而倒臥在地面上的兩人也愣了一下，維克多有些不明白的抬起了頭，而勇利則是依然被他按在了胸口裡，頓時勇利也急的不得了，對於這個像是把維克多當盾牌的姿勢他顯然不是很喜歡，但維克多卻沒有鬆開他的打算，不過這個姿勢的關係卻也讓維克多有些不好的起身查看情況。  
最後他只能把人按在了地上用眼神示意了勇利不要鬧了之後，這才稍微的鬆開了對方後半站起了身子，但他至今還沒看到開槍的是誰，所以維克多並不覺得可以放心下來，在還沒確認是發生了什麼事情以前，一點點的大意都可能讓他們失去了生命。  
而就在他完全的站起來之後，他只看到剛才對著他們開槍的人馬，已經倒在地上成為了冰冷的屍體，而在稍遠的地方有著另一對人馬正往他們的方向前進，當維克多看見領頭的人時，他的心裡暗道了一聲不好，就在他轉身想要離開時，一發子彈便從他的後腦勺擦過了他的臉頰射去，頓時阻擋住維克多離開的動作。  
而本來半趴在地上遵從著維克多指示的勇利在看到這幕後就不幹了，他向維克多眨了眨眼試圖想從維克多身上離清發生了什麼，然而維克多充滿冰冷的眼神卻是一點也不往他的方向看去，最後勇利無奈的摀著腹部半抬起頭來時，只見阿爾貝托的金髮在森林裡格外的耀眼。  
「阿爾貝托…」  
勇利不自覺的喊了一聲，他的語調裡有著不易察覺的鬆了一口氣以及放心，這讓旁邊的維克多聽了很不是滋味，而就在他想找個時機從這裡逃脫時，阿爾貝托的聲音卻正好不輕不重的飄了過來。  
「死心吧，維克多！這裡都被我的人包圍裡起來，在你突圍以前就會被打成蜂窩的，而且我還另外安排了狙擊手。」  
這時維克多忍不住的冷笑了一下，這才轉過身來再度面對著阿爾貝托然後說著。  
「你還真準備的很周到阿。」  
「當然，我來救我的人當然要很周到啊！勇利，我想你應該過來這裡。」  
「讓他走，阿爾貝托。」這時勇利很罕見的不在遮掩著自己的情感，即使在阿爾貝托的身後除了他自己的人手外，顯然還有勇利他自己的護衛們，雖然他並不想讓別人知道他對維克多抱持著什麼樣的情感，但是現在這個狀況他更不好讓維克多落入了阿爾貝托的手裡，更別提維克多身上的傷還有好幾個是為了維護他而受的。  
「親愛的，雖然我很想答應你的請求，但是你知道這是不能的，在說那些毒梟可不是全部都被擊斃了，放他一個人在這裡，如果被那些人找到也活不長，不是嗎？」  
阿爾貝托笑著說道，那語調就像是哄小孩一般，雖然勇利並不太喜歡阿爾貝托此時跟他說話的語氣，但是他也不得不承認阿爾貝托說的很對，這個森林不論是對他或是維克多，都不是可以久留的地方。  
「你倒是說的好像我跟你走就能活的多長似的。」  
「勇利，我可以跟你保證不會在你不同意的情況下處置維克多的。」阿爾貝托並沒有理會維克多，而是對著勇利保證著。  
這時的勇利站直了身子，臉上依然蒼白的可以，而身上冒的汗卻像是從水裡撈出來的一樣，此時阿爾貝托的神情也變了，剛才勇利還沒完全站直以前，他並沒有察覺到對方的情況有這麼糟，然而在看見勇利摀住了肚子但是卻好像沒有傷口的模樣，他大概就能夠猜到勇利應該傷到了內臟，而這並不是件能夠開玩笑的事情，他必須得趕緊將勇利送去檢查才可以。  
「你保證？」  
在勇利問出這句話的時候，換維克多有些不可置信的看著勇利，雖然他跟勇利的確是不同的立場，但是好歹他剛才也是一直護著他一路的跑，但如今勇利卻輕易的就相信阿爾貝托把自己交出去，雖然阿爾貝托說的是實話，但是只有他自己的話應該撐得到國際警察組織的支援，可他現在又不能這樣說出口，要是把自己的後援說出來了，那麼他可能就真的沒有退路了。  
而勇利在感受到維克多震驚的視線時，他忍不住想開口解釋著，「維克多…我…」  
但阿爾貝托卻不讓勇利把話說完的打斷了他。  
「我保證，那你可以過來了嗎？」  
「阿爾貝托…你！」這時話被打斷的勇利有些生氣的看著阿爾貝托，他從阿爾貝多的表情上可以感覺得出來他肯定是故意的。  
「親愛的，我們可沒有多少時間了，等其他人趕過來就麻煩了。」  
「我知道了，我們跟你走。」  
就在勇利想拉一下維克多的手臂時，只見維克多冷笑了一下閃了過去，像是自嘲一般的說道。  
「別說的好像我有選擇權似的。」  
那一句話噎的勇利說不出話來，他像是被遺棄的小狗，有些可憐的看著維克多，在經過這一天的相處，兩人之間早就有了不一樣的情感，所以他再也無法在其他人面前保持他對維克多沒有什麼，維克多的一個反應就能讓他的心裡的難過放大，勇利知道自己的行為在維克多眼裡跟背叛沒有什麼兩樣，但是以維克多的安全來想，勇利覺得自己並不能妥協，這當然也是他並不知道國際警察組織會來找維克多的前提之下。

其實維克多覺得自己應該要有更理智的表現才對，當然傷心難過的樣子肯定要有，但說實在話他現在並不適合跟勇利發這麼大的脾氣，尤其是在勇利的主場下，但是不知道為什麼，從阿爾貝托出現開始，維克多心裡就有股壓不下的怒氣，他明明很清楚自己更多的是遷怒，但他就是克制不了自己的情緒，這真不像是他自己的作風，這讓維克多忍不住的想著，不過事情又哪能變得比現在更糟呢？  
然而維克多想錯的是，事情永遠都有可能會更糟，就在維克多繃著臉想著要怎麼擺平眼下的局面時，阿爾貝托不知道是有意還是無意的，又或者是不知情的，畢竟他可不會特地去探聽搜尋勇利的資料，他早就知道勇利是誰了，根本不會去做這個動作，也更不會知道搜尋著勇利會出現的是另一筆身份，以至於他十分自然的對著勇利的下屬說著。  
「去把你們家首領接過來。」  
在這句話說出來的時候，勇利的警鈴大作，他的臉上遮不住的是慌亂的表情，接著他看見維克多僵硬著臉轉過來看著他，如果說剛才維克多的臉上有冰冷跟憤怒外，此刻卻多了震驚、無可置信、驚訝、背叛以及受傷的神情，那彷彿受到嚴重打擊與傷害的眼神讓勇利一瞬間失了心神，他有些手足無措的想要對著維克多解釋，卻連一句完整的話都組織不起來。  
「我…維克多…聽我解釋…我不是…我那個…」  
「你是嵐的十代？」維克多仰起了下巴，用一種居高臨下的姿態說著，那句話冰冷到可以將人給凍到心裡的感覺。  
面對維克多的質問，勇利就算想解釋也沒有用了，最後他只能垂下頭來點了點頭說了聲，「是的。」  
「那影山侑俐又是誰？」  
「那是影山家為我準備的替身身份。」  
「所以你從頭到尾都在騙我？」  
「什麼…？沒有！我不是，除了身份之外我沒有騙你其他的事情，真的！你要相信我，維克多！我不想這麼做的，但是我的身份很敏感，所以…」  
「你知道嗎？侑俐你的話我已經不敢相信了，我甚至連你叫什麼名字都不知道。」維克多冷笑了一句，眼神裡的嘲諷十分的明顯。  
「勇利…我沒有騙你，我就叫做勇利，只是寫成漢字不是你想的那兩個字而已，勝生勇利，那是我的名字。」勇利有些落寞的說著，就算他想過無數次被知道之後會有怎麼樣的情況，但是不忍說現在這個時刻真是糟的可以。  
「你‧很‧好！勝生勇利。」維克多咬牙切齒的說完之後就不再看向勇利，並且連一句話都不願意施捨對方似的。  
對於維克多這種拒人於千里之外的態度，勇利澈底的慌了，他不知道該怎麼辦也不知道該麼挽回，所有的一切遠比他所想的還要令人難以忍受甚至是疼痛。  
也許是心理的因素，連帶的他覺得腹部的疼痛也越來越明顯，就在他伸出手想拉住維克多時，對方卻一個閃身閃了開來，而沒預料到會是這樣的勇利愣了一下，腳步也踉蹌了一步，接著他感覺到疼痛越來越放大，而維克多的背影也越來越模糊，最後他閉上眼前，看見的是維克多閃過一絲擔憂的樣子。

你是不是稍微原諒了我一點了，維克多？

在最後勇利的大腦閃過了這樣的一句話，因為維克多看起來似乎還有一點點的在乎自己。


	20. Chapter 20

「你‧很‧好！勝生勇利。」  
維克多繃著一張臉說著，臉上完全沒有以往的那種溫和的神情，淡漠的像是要把人給冷凍傷一般，甚至還多了一種憤怒的情緒。  
「聽我解釋…維克多。」勇利慌亂的伸出手來想要抓住面前的人，然而維克多卻是一個閃身再也不看勇利的離開了。  
「等等我…維…」勇利趕緊的追了上去，但是他卻發現自己的雙腳像是灌了鉛一樣沉重的動彈不得，連喉嚨都像是卡住了什麼而喊不出聲音。  
維克多！維克多！  
勇利抓著自己的喉嚨在心裡大喊著，喉嚨上的皮膚都快要被他自己給抓破了，但是他仍然喊不出一句話，頓時眼淚一顆顆的落下，可是卻怎麼樣也挽回不了。

「維克多！」再一次喊出聲音時，勇利的雙眼睜了開來，在天花板的光線有些刺眼，而他的眼裡盡是被模糊的視線，當勇利眨了眨眼，一顆眼淚落了下來，原來是他自己的淚水糊去了一切。  
現在勇利的腦袋還亂成一團，全身也都痛到不行，而在他的耳邊還能聽見儀器的聲響，就在他把身上的棉被給翻了開來時，在他的腹部上頭包了一層繃帶，手腕上也還吊著點滴，勇利稍微挪動了身體，從腹部傳來的痛感忍不住的讓他停下了動作，好不容易當他坐起身來卻已經全身都佈滿了汗水，正當他坐在床上喘著氣時，房門就被推了開來，走進來的護理師看著勇利的動作瞬間有些震驚，連忙衝了上來把他按回床面後又衝了出去。  
這時再度被強制躺回去的勇利只覺得自己又回到了原點，無奈的他只能乖乖的躺下，揉了一把有些痠澀的眼眶，剛才的夢境實在是太真實的嚇人，雖然是做夢但是勇利卻覺得他們現在的情況也相差不遠。  
維克多大概不會想聽他的解釋，這時勇利露出了苦笑，偷來的時間跟情誼，果然失去之後就再也回不來了。  
而在床上躺了沒有多久之後，一名像是醫生的男人走了進來，他拿著聽診器在勇利身上聽了幾個地方，又小心的拆開了勇利腹部上的繃帶，這時勇利才直起身子看了看自己的腹上的傷口，上頭的縫線看起來很細緻，顯然是受到了良好的照顧。  
「請您不要亂動，勝生先生。」醫師似乎對勇利的動作感到些許不悅的說著，他的手掌放在了勇利的胸口，強制的又把人給壓了下去，接著說道。  
「傷口恢復的狀況良好，不過還是需要修養一個月以上的時間，這段日子任何激烈的動作都被禁止。」  
「一個月太長了，我沒有那麼多時間。」勇利忍不住的回答，他除了要處理維克多的事情外，還得趕回日本去，雖然目前日本還沒有什麼好讓他擔心的，不過那三個家族還沒解決以前勇利並不能完全放心，他還是得回去才能放心。  
「您是脾臟破裂還做了修復的縫合手術，您應該慶幸傷口不太大還能縫合，要是再嚴重一點就得進行局部或全脾切除，麻煩您有點病人的自覺好嗎？」  
就在醫生有些生氣想繼續說些什麼的時候，緊閉的房門又在這時被打了開來，從外頭走來的便是阿爾貝托，當勇利看見阿爾貝托的瞬間，那張臉瞬間就黑了下來，甚至散發出一股不是很友好的氛圍，面對這一切阿爾貝托倒像是沒有看見似的走到了醫生的旁邊，他看了一眼勇利的病例並且問了醫生幾句話之後，就屏退了房間裡的其他人。  
當其他人都離開了以後，勇利卻側過了臉不去看阿爾貝托，原諒他有如此幼稚的行為，但他現在真的是完全不想跟阿爾貝托有什麼交集。  
「你就這麼生氣？」  
阿爾貝托無奈的笑了一下，接著他絲毫不在意勇利的抗拒，直接坐在了病床的邊緣，整個人貼的勇利很近，這讓勇利稍微的挪動了身子往床的另一邊移，試圖拉開一點距離，但是他越是往旁邊移，阿爾貝托就越是坐了過來，移到最後勇利的身子都已經微微的超出了床鋪，而阿爾貝托則是半個大腿都坐在了床上。  
「再移就要掉下去了。」雖然阿爾貝托很想攬著勇利把人給拉了回來，但是他很肯定只要他這麼做，勇利一定會拍開他的手，他是不介意自己被拒絕，不過那個動作怕是會拉扯到腹部的傷口，而那這才是他所不想見的。  
「你找我有事？」勇利僵硬的動了動身子，放棄了拉開他與阿爾貝托的距離，他只能無視著那個挨著自己的臀部的大半個大腿，阿爾貝托身上的熱度透過薄薄的西裝褲傳來，只讓勇利覺得有些厭煩。  
「我大老遠的跑去救你，你就這麼冷淡阿！」阿爾貝托像是有些難過的說著，但勇利卻不會因此認為對方就有多難過。  
「你救我，我很感謝你，但是你沒有想過這場任務不也是為了你的家族嗎，既然我都到了前線你來支援我也是應該的。」  
「這裡我得更正你一下，是我們的任務，我的家族跟你的組織共同的任務。」在說到我們時，阿爾貝托刻意加重了語調說著。  
「那就算扯平了。」勇利淡淡的說著，似乎不想跟阿爾貝托爭論著些什麼。  
「親愛的，你能不能看向我這邊？」  
「不能，有什麼事情你就說，我聽的見。」  
「那如果是有關維克多的話，你能轉過來嗎？」  
在聽見維克多三個字的時候，勇利猛然的轉過頭去，那看向阿爾貝托的眼神裡明顯的透著一股擔心，看著這樣的眼神，阿爾貝托突然的有些羨慕起維克多了，為什麼他沒有做太多什麼就可以得到別人的關注。  
「維克多呢？你想對他做什麼？」  
「我可什麼都還沒有做，甚至還很好心的讓醫生把他身上的傷也處理好了。」不知道是源於什麼樣的情感，其實在醫生替維克多處裡傷口時，他差點想讓醫生少打一點麻醉，覺得應該讓這男人也痛一下才甘心，但阿爾貝托也只是想想而已，仍然讓醫生替維克多做了詳細的處理，甚至在做完這一切之後，還把維克多移到了簡單的單人牢房。  
雖然說是單人的牢房但環境也沒有太差，就跟之前維克多在酒會被關的房間差不多，唯一不同的是出入口是強化玻璃做成的電子密碼鎖，一般的槍枝無法擊破，而且如果嘗試用武力破壞的話，門上的感應器會聯通警報器發出聲音。  
當然這些阿爾貝托並不會告訴勇利這些，他只是想表達了一下他並沒有虧待那個他心心念念的傢伙。  
「維克多在哪裡？」  
「你想去看他？」阿爾貝托挑了挑眉毛問著，看著對方一臉沒有要示弱的模樣，他有些不太愉悅的說著。  
「你現在這個樣子還想去看他？要是讓我知道你隨便亂走動的話，我就把維克多五花大綁送回去毒梟那邊。」  
「阿爾貝托！」  
「勝生勇利，你最好是想清楚了，我不論你有多著急，也不管你暈倒前你們倆人的氣氛是不是有那麼一點不太友好，但現在你是病人，除非你不想要你的脾臟了，不然你現在給我乖乖的躺在床上休息。」  
「你以為那場面是誰害的？當時你根本是故意在維克多面前搓破我的身份的。」  
「但隱瞞他的人不是我，親愛的，你可以不要天真了嗎？他是什麼身份你是什麼身份，你不清楚嗎？這偷來的時間有什麼意義？」  
「至少…那讓我覺得我還像個普通人。」勇利沉默了一會後淡淡的說著，雖然這時他的表情已經恢復成平時沒什麼表情的樣子，但是阿爾貝托卻從那樣的臉上讀出了悲傷還有寂寞。  
他知道勇利是不想接嵐的首領，他知道勇利想做為普通人活著，不論他是不能當上警察跟維克多成為同伴，在勇利的人生規劃裡從來就沒有成為黑社會首領的這個選項，他是堅強的，但同時也是脆弱的，他可以因為一個信念而堅持到底，但是一旦你動搖了他的信念，那麼他就會脆弱無比，而現在他的勇氣跟一切卻都是來自於維克多，那個什麼也沒做就只是曾經在電視上大放異彩的男人，成為勇利黑暗世界裡的光明。  
「我知道了，明天我會讓你去見他，但現在你給我好好的休息，不要讓我把人送到你碰不到的地方。」  
勇利看著阿爾貝托卻沒有回答，只是本來有些緊繃的身體卻在這時放鬆了下來，他安靜的躺在了床上卻不在跟阿爾貝托說話，不過阿爾貝托倒是明白了，勇利這算是同意的意思，看著這眼前倔強的男人，阿爾貝托忍不住的嘆了一口氣，然後把被弄亂的棉被仔細的蓋回勇利身上，雖然他還想來個道別吻親吻一下額頭之類的，但對方是勇利的話他想被揍一拳的可能性還比較大，最後他什麼也沒做的就離開了勇利的病房。

從勇利暈到一直到被押進了車子裡面，維克多除了被綁住手腳之外，連頭上也被罩了黑布，一直到他被推著進了一間屋子裡後，他才被掀開了頭罩鬆綁，本來以為不會受到多好待遇的維克多卻先是被抓去處裡了傷口，然後才被扔進了一間單人牢房裡，雖然沒有什麼隱私但有簡易的盥洗空間，一個馬桶、一個牆上的水龍頭，勉強可以拿來洗澡，還好這裡是夏天就算只有冷水也不成問題，況且在俄羅斯長大的維克多基本上也不太怕冷，所以在看守的人一臉嫌棄的丟給他乾淨的衣物之後，維克多便進到盥洗室裡把自己給弄乾淨。  
反正現在也出不去了，不如整理一下讓自己好過一點，然後再去想想接下來該怎麼辦才好。  
稍微盥洗之後，不得不說維克多感覺到前所未有的舒適，雖然他不應該表現得如此放鬆，但是反正現在不論他再怎麼緊張都沒有什麼用，倒不如好好的休息培養一下體力，但是當維克多躺在了那帶點霉味的床鋪上時，他腦袋卻無法控制的出現了勇利蒼白著臉倒下去的模樣，在勇利眼睛閉起來的前的最後一刻，他還可以看見那帶著焦躁的眼神，他彷彿還能聽見勇利喊著他一聲維克多，但是那雙唇在最後卻只是些微的開了一道口子後，勇利整個人就倒了下去。  
下意識的他本來要衝去扶住勇利的，但他身邊的護衛卻攔住了他，而阿爾貝托則早他一步把勇利給接起，在當時阿爾貝托的臉色十分的難看，怒吼著指揮下屬趕緊回到了他們的車上，然後一路上幾乎是用飆的來到了這裡，雖然因為套上頭套所以看不見，但是維克多卻可以感受到轎車驚人的速度，一直到他被送進這房間之後他就再也沒見過勇利了。  
那張臉不斷的在維克多的腦裡迴放，這讓維克多有些焦躁，他實在不應該繼續想著這件事情，不論是勇利身分曝光以前還是現在，他都不能對勇利投射過多的情感，那應該只是為了完成任務的手段，但不論維克多怎麼說服自己，他都很清楚他那時之所以會對勇利那麼生氣的原因，是因為他對勇利的情感早就不是那麼容易切割的，到底是從什麼時開始的，維克多不敢去想這件事情也不想讓自己去想。  
最後維克多只能硬逼著自己閉上眼睛，雖然在這種環境下他不見得能睡的多安穩，但是總比待在森林裡時好多了，漸漸的維克多的呼吸開始平穩進入睡眠當中。

這一夜勇利睡的很不安穩，維克多的安危還有對自己的厭惡的冰冷視線，一直不斷的在他大腦裡出現，這導致隔天醫師來檢查他的傷口時，都可以在看到在他的眼睛底下有著淺淺的黑眼圈，也因此勇利又被醫生給教訓了一頓，而一旁的阿爾貝托看著勇利的這副模樣，最後也只是無奈的搖了搖頭，再這麼下去他都不知道勇利會怎麼折磨自己，明明是最需要休息的人卻睡不好，而那個明明是人質應該要睡不好的人，卻在稍早阿爾貝托去查看時睡的香甜，不過阿爾貝托不知道的是，當他從那扇玻璃門前離開後，維克多的眼皮稍微的動了一下，不過因為他急著去確認勇利的狀況，所以只是來看了一眼後就走了，這才沒有發現維克多並不是真的毫無知覺。  
「我等下帶你去見維克多吧。」阿爾貝托說這句話的時候，語調聽起來有些無奈。  
雖然在阿爾貝托說完後勇利並沒有說些什麼，但他的表情卻亮了起來，整個人也有些不安分的想從床上下來，只不過在他剛側過身子想要下床時，卻被阿爾貝托給攔了下來。  
「我說的是等一下，你還沒吃過早餐。」  
「那就趕緊讓你的人送早餐過來。」  
勇利說的理所當然，一副你怎麼還不讓人趕緊來處理的樣子，忍不住的阿爾貝托笑了一下，他只覺得自己真的是很拿勇利沒轍。  
接下來的早餐勇利吃的跟行軍一樣快速，阿爾貝托都差點忍不住要規定勇利要咬幾下才能吞下去，但是當話到了嘴邊阿爾貝托還是沒有說出口，只是在勇利用完餐後，請護理師拆掉了勇利手上的點滴，然後領著人就來到了那扇玻璃門口。  
當勇利站在玻璃門前時，維克多與他透過了那扇門互相看了一下，勇利的表情似乎有些擔憂還有著一些不安，而維克多則是在最初的震驚之後就擺出一張冷漠的臉，這讓勇利看了有些難過。  
這時阿爾貝托本來想說些什麼，但卻什麼也沒說的讓守門的護衛幫勇利開了門，在目送勇利進去之後才離開了這個空間。  
在勇利推開玻璃門進來的時候，維克多從頭到尾都沒有正面的看著勇利，但從眼角的餘光看見勇利蒼白的臉時，他微微的皺了一點眉頭，雖然維克多皺眉頭的原因是因為看見勇利的臉色太過於蒼白，但在勇利的眼裡卻以為是維克多厭惡自己而皺眉。  
這讓勇利有些卻步，只能緩慢小心的走到了維克多身邊坐下，甚至不敢離對方太近以免遭惹維克多的不快。  
「你…還好嗎？」勇利有些小心的問著，這時候他不禁覺得所有的語言在他嘴裡都失去了組織的能力，他不知道自己該說什麼才好，但又迫切的想跟維克多有著一點互動，一點點也好，至少讓他還能保留些什麼。  
然而事情卻不如勇利所願，維克多的態度一直很冰冷，但其實如果維克多只是單純覺得被背叛而生氣的話，那在目前的情況下維克多還是能假裝友好的，甚至他就應該這麼做，對他自己也好，但是不論怎麼樣維克多就是裝不來，他的心裡好像被插了一根刺，而那個原因也只有他自己知道，不能說、也不能表達，最後維克多只能像洩憤一樣不給勇利什麼好臉色。  
「我好不好勇利你應該很清楚，與其有時間浪費在我身上，不如照顧好你自己比較實在。」  
明明維克多心裡的某部分是想讓勇利照顧好自己趕緊去休息的，但最後他說出口的話卻聽起來有些刻薄的話，但在那句話裡其實可以感覺得到維克多一絲不對的情緒，倘若勇利能夠更理智的去解析那句話跟維克多的語氣，那麼他就會發現維克多透出的情緒裡，似乎還帶著一點擔心，但此刻的勇利卻是什麼都沒有發覺，最後只能張了張嘴，似乎想說些什麼卻又什麼也說不出來。  
在一陣沉默之後維克多這才終於主動開口的問著。  
「你們接下來有什麼打算？總不會一直帶著我走吧！還是說你們比較想把我五花大綁丟進毒梟裡頭。」  
在維克多說完這句話時，勇利發覺維克多的想法倒是跟阿爾貝托有些相像，甚至還說出了一樣要將自己五花大綁丟進毒梟裡的話，真的不忍說這兩人還挺有默契的。  
「我會讓阿爾貝托他們放你走的，只是不會是現在。」  
「你確定他們會聽你的話嗎？」維克多冷笑的說著，不是他要打擊勇利的信心，只是那天森林裡的情況，維克多就很明白勇利的處境，所以那句話他說的很真心。  
「我會想辦法的！相信我，維克多！」勇利緊張的說著，似乎是想證明什麼的往維克多的方向靠近了一些，但最都確被維克多給拉開了距離。  
「我相信你有那個能力，但是我卻不敢再相信你了。」  
「可是我…」勇利急著解釋，但又在說出口時頓了一下語氣繼續說著，「維克多你曾經有相信過我嗎？」  
這時的勇利有些落寞的問著，就算是之前的身份，勇利也不覺得維克多是沒有企圖的待在他的身邊。  
「曾經有過，至少我還沒想過你會把我交到別人的手上。」  
「我不信，維克多！你一直以來都是帶有企圖的跟我相處的不是嗎？」  
「你說的很對，也許我們就是彼此彼此，跟本沒有誰的真心跟對錯，那所以你來我這裡要做什麼？現在我們的信任已經薄的連一張紙都比不上了。」  
「我是真的關心你，維克多！」  
這時的勇利急著解釋的說著，但在勇利的這句話之後，維克多卻沒有再說些什麼，他只是擺著一副那又怎麼樣的表情看著他，到了這時勇利算是敗陣下來，他張了張嘴最後卻是什麼也說不出口。  
這樣沉重的氣氛似乎讓勇利的胸口難受，這跟之前兩人相處的情形簡直是天差地遠，明明痛苦的讓他難以呼吸，但勇利卻還是不想從維克多的身邊離開，到了這時勇利已經無法明白自己到底對維克多的情感是些什麼，那已經太過深刻到無法從他骨子裡抽離，以前也許是純粹的崇拜跟生活的一點重心還有希望，但是當兩人接觸過後，雖然相處的時間少得可憐，但是在森林裡的那一天有什麼發酵了，明明在那之前運送貨物時，兩人在互相對峙的時後，他還能保有他的理智跟責任，可是現在勇利卻很想把這些都給捨棄掉了。  
可是他不可以，他也割捨不下了，最後就變成現在這樣執傲的坐在維克多身邊感受一點溫度的樣子，雖然這氣氛讓他難以忍受，但是他卻走不了，直到阿爾貝托的身影再度出現在玻璃門前，勇利便知道這已經是阿爾貝托的底線了，最後他只能起了身跟維克多道別後離去，而一直到勇利從那扇玻璃門前離開之後，維克多都沒有正眼的看過勇利，但就在勇利離開了好一陣子，維克多這才抬起了眼看著那扇玻璃門，而藍色的眼眸卻是一點情緒也沒有透露出來。

被關在房間的日子裡其實不算太糟，但是沒有任何武器跟設備的維克多也想不出方法逃出去，除了勇利會來看他之外，基本上他跟其他人都沒有任何的接觸，連食物都是透過一個小窗遞過來的，所以他在這裡唯一的可能就是脅持勇利，然後去賭在阿爾貝托眼裡勇利的生命佔了多少的份量，又或者等待國際警察組織救援。  
平常時維克多是一個很有耐心的人，但是這一次不知道為什麼他在這裡卻有種待不下去的感覺，有些時候他甚至會焦躁的走來走去，而臉上的不耐煩卻是越來越嚴重，維克多的這些改變都被勇利看在眼裡，不過這只是維克多被關在這裡的第四天，但他卻可以感覺得到維克多的情緒已經到了臨界點。  
「阿爾貝托你打算關維克多到什麼時候？」  
終於勇利忍不住的開口問著。  
「起碼也要等你傷勢穩定可以坐飛機在說，醫生說你至少得修養上十天才能上飛機。」  
「就算是現在放了…」  
「親愛的，只因為那個男人露出焦躁的情緒你就把腦袋給丟了嗎？」在勇利話還沒說完前，阿爾貝托就打斷他的說著，他看著勇利有些焦躁的模樣，一方面有些心軟但另一方面卻又覺得無奈。  
「聽我說，勝生勇利，你現在讓他出去了等於是把我們自己的情報給外洩了，你能保證他找到自己的同事後不會來搜查這個基地嗎？」  
阿爾貝托說的勇利其實一直都明白，但他實在是不能繼續看維克多再這樣下去了，他總覺得維克多看起來像是一頭困在籠子裡的野獸，他怕這樣下去維克多會做出什麼不好的事情來。  
「況且勇利你能保證維克多現在表現出來的情緒不是為了讓你心軟的嗎？」  
見勇利不說話，阿爾貝托挑著眉毛說道，以他對維克多的了解，就算有什麼能導致維克多煩躁或者是不想見勇利及自己的狀況，但維克多不應該是這麼沉不住氣的男人，不論環境有多惡劣，甚至是有多令人噁心的情況下，維克多都能保持著理智選擇最適合的選項，就算維克多因為勇利的欺瞞，以及這個明明還算舒適的牢房而感到焦躁，阿爾貝托卻覺得多數裝出來的可能性比較大。

在這時維克多要是知道了阿爾貝托對自己的評價，大概會覺得這男人對自己的了解真是可怕到他都要懷疑對方動機不純了，的確待在這裡讓維克多有些焦躁，但是卻沒有他表現出來的這麼誇張，一部份他是想利用勇利的心煩或心軟來給自己製造機會，另一部份他也是在賭勇利會不會直接的放他出去，但是在阿爾貝托的勢力下，維克多倒不覺得勇利能夠直接的把自己放走。  
所以他的目的在另外一個，那就是讓勇利對自己卸下防禦，然後讓他在沒有武器的情況下可以順利的脅持對方，而這是一個賭注，畢竟失敗了的話維克多大概也沒有機會了。

在與阿爾貝托沒有共識之下，最後兩人的談話就這麼的結束了，雖然阿爾貝托的態度仍然很強勢，但勇利似乎也不想再退讓，在回到自己的病房之後，勇利連絡上了自家的友人，在訊息平幕上勇利寫下了一句話。

披集，你什麼時候會到？


	21. Chapter 21

在披集剛從飛機上下來的時候，他就收到了勇利的聯絡，甚至還看見了勇利問他什麼時候到的訊息，本來他是想給勇利一個驚喜的，所以上飛機時他並沒有告訴勇利，不過在收到了勇利的催促後，他笑著回了一句。  
我已經到了，也下飛機了。  
這裡是他的家鄉，所以他很熟悉也不需要勇利來替他帶路，在把訊息發出去之後，披集熟門熟路的找到了阿爾貝托留下的對外連絡管道，透過了那個窗口披集的身份被確認以後，就有人帶著他前往勇利的所在地。  
雖然披集覺得讓他自己查然後去到宅邸搞不好會更快一些，但那顯然對阿爾貝托來說是不太禮貌友善的做法，所以他只好乖乖的用正常管道來讓人帶他過去，不過說多正常也不算太正常，畢竟那個對外聯絡的管道也不是這麼簡單就可以查到的，但是如果透過勇利再讓阿爾貝托帶人來接，又不知道會拖上多久，與其這麼浪費時間的等著不如自己找上門來還比較快，而且這樣一來阿爾貝托也沒有什麼機會可以拖延。  
當轎車一路開往勇利他們所待的宅邸時，披集的臉上倒是出現了一點耐人尋味的表情，在這裡的產業他十分的清楚，那是泰國當地的一個龐大組織的產業，這個據點應該是阿爾貝托跟對方借用的或是租賃的，但不論是哪一種都代表著雙方有著某種程度的交情。  
看來阿爾貝托他們販售的毒品有些也是從這裡來的，雖然目前看起來這並不是什麼太機密的資訊，但是誰知道有沒有用上的一天，所以披集還是悄悄的把這個發現給記在了心裡。

在下屬告知阿爾貝托披集自己找上門來時，勇利正好也為了這件事去找了阿爾貝托，他知道披集是勇利的心腹，所以他不懂在這種時候勇利為什麼要讓披集過來，雖然身為泰國人的披集，在這裡有著他自己的優勢，但是阿爾貝托並不覺得他們有需要披集特地跑這麼一趟，當然如果是為了維克多那傢伙的事情，那的確是很有可能。  
雖然感覺到有些頭痛，但阿爾貝托又不能把人給扣著，他要是真的這麼做他覺得勇利大概會跟自己翻臉，要是勇利一開始就告訴阿爾貝托這件事情，那麼也許他還能想辦法拖延，但是人都直接到了窗口詢問了，根本是一種騎虎難下的狀態，最後他也只能讓下屬把披集給帶來了。  
不過其實在阿爾貝托下這個決定時，他還真想讓人把披集的眼睛給蒙著過來，他不是不信任嵐的人，但今天牽扯到了維克多，阿爾貝托不得不小心一點，尤其是現在勇利的情緒也快要到了臨界點了，他不得不防範一下勇利可能會做的事情，例如私自的放走維克多之類的。  
然而就在阿爾貝托還在想要不要這麼做時，他卻突然的想到他們對外窗口這麼輕易的就被披集給發現了，那就算他再怎麼防範，披集搞不好連他們現在待的地方都已經查到了，而沒有直接過來也許也只是給自己留一點顏面而已。  
想到這裡阿爾貝托就放棄遮住披集視線的想法，以披集的能力這麼做大概也是沒什麼用的。  
於是大概在傍晚前，披集便坐著護衛人員的車來到了宅邸，當阿爾貝托領著披集去到勇利的病房時，勇利在看見披集的瞬間終於露出了一點笑容，這讓阿爾貝托有點不是滋味，不說現在的情況下，就算在那之前勇利也沒有多給他一點笑容，不過想想勇利除了某些特別的人之外似乎都是這個樣子，在加上他跟勇利的立場有些微妙的衝突，想來大概也是無可奈何。

「披集！」  
在披集推開房門的瞬間，勇利笑著喊了一聲，而對方則是在看見他的瞬間也驚呼了一下。  
「天阿！勇利你還好嗎？」  
雖然在來之前披集就聽過勇利的狀況，但實際看到友人那張蒼白的臉時，他還是有些心疼，隨後披集就走了上前小心的給了對方一個擁抱。  
「還好，沒什麼大礙，看見你來了真好！日本那邊都還好嗎？」  
「不用擔心，小契跟九代都在，所以沒什麼問題的。」  
「那就好…」勇利淡淡的說了一句像是放心，但又像是有話沒有說完似的，他朝著阿爾貝托的方向看了一眼，雖然沒有說些什麼，但是其中包含的意思倒也挺明顯的。  
在被勇利這麼一看，阿爾貝托就算想裝不明白也不行，於是他只好禮貌性的笑了一下就離開了病房，雖然他有很多種方式可以監聽披集跟勇利的對話，不過有披集在的話大概會被發現，所以阿爾貝托也只是想想而已，更重要的是有些事情做了就會無可挽回，以目前的事態來說阿爾貝托覺得他可以不用這麼擔心，不論最後勇利做出了什麼決定，這後果他還是能夠承擔的。  
而在阿爾貝托離開之後，披集先是在勇利的病房巡視了一圈，確認沒有任何的異樣之後他才對著勇利點了點頭說著。  
「沒有監控設備，勇利你可以說了。」  
「維克多的狀態很不好，他已經快到崩潰的邊緣，也許是因為我的關係，很顯然的他並不想待在這裡，所以我想自己放他出去。」  
「你確定嗎？勇利，這對你或是阿爾貝托來說都不太好，甚至可能搞壞你跟阿爾貝托的關係，以前的你就算偏袒維克多也會以大局為重，但…勇利你…是發生了什麼事嗎？」對於勇利的變化，披集有些小心的問著，如果勇利是個完全以維克多為重的話，當初在酒會時他就會直接不顧影山的做法把維克多給放出去了，而在過去勇利雖然對維克多好，但是卻不會像現在這個樣子。  
「我不知道該怎麼說，在森林裡的時候…他拼了命的保護我，總之…反正…我現在沒辦法看他這樣。」  
「我知道了，我會先去關維克多的地方看看，該怎麼做我會再回來跟你說。」  
「拜託你了，披集，我現在能信任的也只有你了。」勇利那張幾乎萬年不變的臉，在現在卻露出了脆弱的眼神，雖然披集一向喜歡勇利能有多一點的情緒，但絕對不是在這樣的情況下露出的這種表情，這讓披集覺得有些不安，但是卻又不知道該怎麼做才好，於是他只能先離開勇利的病房去看看維克多那邊的狀況再說。

當披集來到了關押維克多的房間面前，他可以透過玻璃門看見維克多在裡面焦躁的走來走去，他不知道維克多是不是知道自己的身份，還是對外在的環境已經不在乎，對於他的出現維克多像是沒看到似的，自顧自的在房間走著。  
這時的披集也不打算與維克多有太多的接觸，他先是仔細的觀察著整個房間的環境，環繞了一圈之後什麼也沒說什麼的就離開了，而在他離開後沒有多久維克多便稍微的看了一下玻璃門的方向，雖然表情沒有變化，但是維克多心裡倒是有點底了。

當披集再度回到勇利的病房時，勇利的表情瞬間就亮了，他看向披集忍不住的開口問道。  
「怎麼樣？」  
「雖然有點麻煩但是還能夠處理。」  
「我就知道你可以破解那道鎖的。」  
「可是勇利你把維克多放出來之後有什麼打算？」  
「我想把他送到離城市近的地方就好，剩下的維克多自己知道該怎麼做。」  
「你確定嗎？勇利。」  
「我很確定。」  
「好吧，那你再給我兩天的時間，但是兩天後距離阿爾貝托送你回義大利也只剩三天了，你確定不再多等幾天讓阿爾貝托放了維克多嗎？」  
「如果是嵐跟公事上，我可以相信阿爾貝托，但是維克多這件事情上我相信不了他。」  
「好吧，那我知道了，我會去處理的，不過現在勇利你必須要好好的休息才可以，不然我是不會幫你處理這件事情的。」  
披集半帶威脅半帶玩笑的說著，這讓勇利再度的笑了出來，而這也是自從他離開日本以來第一次感到些許安心的時刻。  
在接下來的日子裡，披集看起來在像是在破解玻璃門的事情，但實際上他也在觀察著勇利跟維克多相處的狀況，其實以披集的能力來說大概不到一天就能夠破解了，但是他卻故意說成兩天，為的就是想知道對勇利來說維克多的重要程度到了那裡。  
如果說不知道還好，但是當披集一觀察下來他就對維克多有些不太諒解，每一次勇利為了要讓維克多好過一些，都會帶著一些食物或者是讓他解悶的東西，但是維克多卻怎麼樣都不領情，他的態度依舊冰冷，雖然實際上他並沒有對勇利說出什麼難聽的話，但是他的態度卻比那些還要傷人。  
所以這也是為什麼每一次勇利看完維克多回來，他的臉色就會更加的難看，甚至連情緒也都會受到影響，不過披集如果開口問他還好嗎，勇利也只是露出了一個勉強的笑容說著沒事，他說是因為他的關係才會害維克多被關，所以這也是他應該承受的。  
在這種時後不得不說披集其實比較認同阿爾貝托的觀點，他也覺得維克多的情緒可能是假的，目的是為了讓勇利想辦法放他出來。  
但就算維克多要利用勇利是無可厚非的事情，可他目前的做法太讓披集覺得生氣，但偏偏他又不能怎麼樣，所以就算是為了勇利好來說，或許盡快的把維克多放出去也會比較好。  
所以披集也只能跟著勇利討論著他們明天的營救計畫，並且安排了幾個信的過的下屬後就去做了準備，整個行動看起來雖然有些簡便，但是他們也沒有更多的時間可以去做規劃了，其中最主要的還是勇利實在是不想等時間到了，在讓阿爾貝托把維克多給放走，因為那樣他反而無法放心。  
於是到了隔天，所有的一切都看似沒有什麼不同，但勇利卻比平常更早了些去看維克多，即便維克多仍然什麼也不跟他說，甚至連一點表情都沒有，但勇利還是笑著沒有一絲的不悅，在最後還側過身子用背部遮住了玻璃門的視線，假意的握著維克多的手說話，儘管當下維克多抽了一下手掌，但勇利還是緊緊的扣著不讓他抽離，然後下一秒就有東西被塞進了維克多的手裡，這時維克多的表情才產生了些微的變化，但那變化只是閃過一瞬，甚至快到連勇利都差點以為是自己看花了眼。  
「好好保重。」勇利在說完這句話後就放開了維克多的手，在維克多還在琢磨著勇利是什麼意思時，他早就轉身離去。  
就在勇利離開沒有多久後，維克多連忙去到了盥洗空間，小心的打開了手掌裡塞著的東西，在發現是幾張紙鈔之後，換維克多有些困惑了。  
為什麼是給他錢？要來做什麼？  
雖然不明白勇利的用意為何，但維克多還是將紙鈔摺好塞進了口袋裡，然後重複著跟前幾天一樣的模式，不論勇利給他錢的原因是什麼，他現在都不能惹人懷疑，所以他依然表現得很焦躁。

但就在他在房間裡走上了沒多久，整個空間的電突然都被斷了，由於這個宅邸本來就不是拿來做什麼正經用途的，除了面對院子的客廳以及後門的房間外，其他的地方幾乎都是沒有窗戶的，所以當電源被切斷後整間屋子只剩下一片黑，僅剩基本的電源在運作，以保障監控設備以及牢房的電子鎖不會被切斷。  
不過披集早在當下就入侵了監控設備系統，並且置換了影像，然後他跟著幾名護衛緊靠著微弱的光源來到了玻璃門前，他先是熟練的用手電筒照著電子鎖，然後用螺絲起子將電子鎖的面板給拆了下來後，便拉出了幾條電線接在了一個插槽上，最後在接上了他自己的手機，而在這整個過程他的光源都維持著很小量以免引起其他人的注意。  
在電線接上手機時，手機的畫面開始閃著幾組綠色的字體，在過沒有多少時間後電子鎖便發出了解鎖的聲音，在那之後披集才將密碼鎖的面板給裝了回去。  
與此時待在牢房裡的維克多自然也聽到了這聲音，不過在門後的些微燈光讓維克多不得不謹慎了起來，因為此時他不能確定在那後頭的人是誰，不過隨著玻璃門被打了開來，一兩搓光的源便往維克多身上照去，此時他隱約的能看見在拿著手電筒的人背後還有另外一群人存在。  
這時不等維克多開口說話，黑暗中隱約的可以看見有一把槍正對著他，然後一個黑色的頭套就被丟了過來。  
「帶上頭套我們就帶你離開，不要耍花樣。」一個陌生的聲音說著，語句裡似乎還有些不耐煩。  
「我怎麼知道你們帶我走是不是要殺我？」維克多笑著說道，在搞清楚來的人是誰之前，他是不會冒險的跟他們離開的。  
「你知道我是誰，維克多，看在勇利的面子上我會帶你出去。」  
在這時披集不得不用光源照了自己一下然後開口說道，在看見是披集後維克多淡淡的笑了一下然後說著。  
「披集‧朱拉暖。」  
「那可以跟我走了嗎？」  
「好。」  
在確認來的人是披集後，維克多這才帶上了頭套，他並不訝異披集為什麼會在這裡，因為這裡是泰國，而且這裡還是阿爾貝托的地盤下，勇利肯定會找個信任並且熟悉泰國的人來，而披集就是勇利的首選。  
就在維克多帶完頭套後沒有過多久，其中一名護衛便走了過來將維克多的手反轉到後頭，然後用繩子綁上了好幾圈固定著，雖然繩子綁的並沒有很緊，但是卻也不是能輕易掙脫的樣子，而在這整個過程當中維克多都表現出一種高度配合的模樣，這時他很清楚既然他選擇了用這種方式脫身，那麼他就必須盡可能的配合對方，雖然這樣看起來有那麼一點的不光彩，但是維克多總覺得比脅持勇利來的好，其實對他來說脅持勇利並不難，但是這些日子以來阿爾貝托的態度也十分的明確，他雖然不會置於勇利不顧，但是也不可能隨便放過自己，這樣一來也許會更加的麻煩，而現在他也只能把這個當作藉口來說服自己不要脅持勇利，同時也忽略著自己心底的異樣。

在前進的過程裡，不時有一隻手會拉著維克多的手臂，拽著他往前移動著，雖然這時的維克多完全看不見，但披集還是不免感嘆了一下，真不愧是維克多，就算是這種情況下，他的腳步依然很穩，甚至只要有一點的指示就就很清楚方位該怎麼走才是對的。  
在這一路上他們也走得十分順利，披集還另外安排了另一組人馬，故意在另一側跟阿爾貝托的人直接對上了，趁所有的注意力都被那些人給吸引走之後，披集便連忙的帶著人就往後門的方向跑去，這時的後門也因為停電的關係，所以那附近的窗簾都被拉了開來，整個空間還算是明亮，但是卻有兩名守衛站在門口守著。  
就在這時披集身後的護衛走了向前，而他們兩人的手裡拿的都只是一般的麻醉槍，只有在更後面的護衛們手上拿的才是真槍，此時拿著麻醉槍的護衛先是迅速的開了一槍，而這也成功的讓離門口最近的守衛愣了一下，就在那兩人準備提起了手槍反擊時，其中一人卻是腿一軟射偏了，趁著這個空檔，披集和他的護衛又連忙的開了好幾槍的麻醉，等到對方反應過來時，他們早就中了麻醉，於是在不久之後兩人便倒在了地面沉沉的睡去。  
「我們得快點，槍響後我們只有不到五分鐘的時間。」  
披集有些迫切的說著，然後領著人就從後門的方向離開，就在這時有一輛轎車突然的從車庫裡衝了出來，一直衝到了後門披集他們所在的前方，而這整個過程上的時間都掐的很好，要是多一點或者少一點都會提前被人給懷疑，不得不說在任務計算時間跟安排上，披集真的很出色，所有的動作都計算的很剛好，甚至連維克多的反應還有浪費的時間也都算了進去，整體來說誤差值不會超過五分鐘，所以車輛才能剛好的在時間點上，直接來到了後門接人。  
在把車門打開的瞬間，披集先是坐上了車，然後其中一名護衛這才把維克多給推進了轎車的後座，在那之後自己才坐了進去，而這也形成了維克多被披集跟護衛給包夾在中間的情況。  
而坐在中間的壞處便是當車輛快速行駛時，維克多會因為作用力，整個人左右倒在了兩邊的人身上，有時他還可以聽見他們發出了不悅的聲音，不過也只是嘖了一聲並沒有對他做出推擠或者是其他的舉動，而一直被這樣左搖右晃的維克多也覺得不是很好受，還好這並沒有持續太久，在感覺到車子停下來後，車門隨後也打了開來，這時維克多再一次的被人給拉了下來，然後又被扔進了另一台車上。  
在這台車上除了開車的人外就只剩維克多自己作在後座，然而維克多並不知道開車的人是誰，對方也似乎沒有要跟他說話的打算，一直到開了一大段路之後，車子才再度的停了下來，不過這一次車門開起後他的頭罩也跟著被拉下來了，在這時在出現在維克多面前的是披集那張有些嚴肅的臉，那是與他過往開朗的形象有些不同的模樣。  
而環顧了一下四周，維克多這才發現他們在一個廢墟的建築裡，連屋頂都有一大段是破了一個大洞，陽光也從破口灑了進來，外牆也斑駁掉了好幾塊，而披集開的那台車也就這麼直接的開進了這個屋子裡頭。  
從這棟建築物的格局看來，感覺這裡像是某個被遺棄的廠區，但無論是什麼地方這對維克多來說都不太重要，重要的是他要能夠從這裡自己出去才行。  
「我就送你到這裡了，那點繩子你自己應解的開。」披集沒什麼表情說著，以前他還能跟勇利一起像是看偶像的心態去看維克多，但是經過了這次事情之後，披集的心理就有些複雜了。  
他是勇利的朋友，他並不喜歡看到自己的朋友受傷，當這個受傷來源是維克多時，披集就沒有辦法再對他擺出了笑臉。  
「這樣就可以了，謝謝。」維克多淡淡的說著，而同樣的他對披集也沒有什麼表情。  
「這句道謝你應該跟勇利說，但是可以的話我更希望你永遠都不要跟勇利見面了，勇利是怎麼對你的，你自己很明白，那你自己呢？」說完這句話之後披集就直接離開了，不留給維克多任何反駁的空間。

嘆了一口氣，維克多在目送車子離去之後，他便走到了一扇破掉的玻璃窗前，轉過了身蹲了下去，撿起了地上的玻璃碎片後割了兩下，輕輕鬆鬆的就將繩索給切斷，而這時維克多終於明白稍早勇利塞錢給他的原因。  
他其實很想說如果勇利不是嵐的十代的話，他們的這場戲還可以演下去，而且勇利只要不暴露出組織的訊息，只要他們在戰場上都不會遇到的話，就不需要彼此刀刃相向，那麼他也還可以假裝他們是普通的朋友，而對上級他也可以說是刺探情報用的，不過就在勇利的身分是首領後一切就不一樣了，那可不是同個規格的事情，而這件事情在曝光之後，他大概還會有一連串的報告要寫。  
但此刻維克多知道他該擔心的其實一直都不是寫報告的這件事情，他當然清楚勇利的每個受傷的表情，但是為什麼所有人都覺得他不會受傷呢？  
在勇利的身份被揭穿那種被欺騙的感覺，維克多是第一次那麼的生氣，也許是因為勇利說崇拜自己，也許是因為那雙眼睛，他雖然一直說自己是用種臥底間諜的心態在面對勇利，但是他很清楚，根本就不是這麼一回事，所以才會在那時後這麼生氣。  
但那又能怎麼樣？在森林裡的一切都只能當作一場夢忘了，那時的依偎、勇利帶點羞澀的表情，這些情感他必須忘記並且抹煞掉，愛上了自己不能愛的人會是怎麼樣的下場，維克多很清楚，所以他不會讓自己陷入這樣的地步，況且不論怎麼樣他跟勇利之間早就沒有了信任。  
勇利隱瞞他，而他利用勇利的心軟，他們還真是半斤八兩的回不去了，露出了一個苦笑之後，維克多這才從破敗的屋子裡走了出來，外面的風光明媚但是維克多卻感受不到一點的溫暖。

而在宅邸的電源再次的恢復之後，阿爾貝托看著受了點傷和被麻醉的下屬，一張臉卻有些難看，雖然是預料中的事情但是發生之後還是會覺得不太愉悅，至於勇利的下屬被他拿走了所有的武器之後，就被關進了一個房間裡，甚至連拘禁都說不上，那還是一個可以用來睡覺的房間，他只是不希望這些人再給他添亂而已。  
而把維克多帶出去的其中兩名護衛已經返回了，現在只剩下披集還沒回來，按照一般的做法他應該要殺掉這兩個來給勇利一點教訓，但他要是真的這麼做，勇利雖然不會跟他翻臉，但是他們薄的跟紙一樣的情感大概就沒了，往後也只剩下公事公辦的情誼，這並沒有什麼，在阿爾貝托的眾多關係裡大多是這樣，但也許是勇利總能勾起他回憶裡的一點東西，甚至帶出一些他已經忘記的情感，最後他只是到了勇利的病房冰冷的盯著對方不說一句話，然而他沒想到的是當勇利看見他的時候，開口的第一句話卻讓他感到意外。  
「我很抱歉，阿爾貝托，我是相信你的，但是我無法相信你跟維克多之間的關係。」  
「即便我承諾你不會動他也一樣嗎？」阿爾貝托挑了眉問道。  
「你知道的，我們從來都賭不起，一但賭了就很有可能永遠的輸了。」  
看著勇利那張帶點歉意卻無比認真的表情，最後阿爾貝托敗陣了下來，他實在是不知道該拿勇利怎麼辦，雖然維克多被放出去對他來說不會造成多大的困擾，但是這導致他不能把泰國的事情處理完再走，他本來是想先把勇利送回義大利，他自己追查完泰國的事情後在放維克多離開，畢竟現在放維克多走，國際警察組織肯定會找上門來，到時後法比奧那件沒被發現的事情就會直接曝光，那樣會讓事情更家的麻煩，所以在那樣的風險下，阿爾貝托不得不先撤離泰國再說。  
「算了，我也不是不明白，只是現在已經沒有時間給你休養了，你讓披集趕緊回來，我們要直接撤了。」阿爾貝托揉了揉太陽穴說著，既然計畫被打亂那也只能先回義大利再說了。  
「我知道了，謝謝你阿爾貝托。」  
這時勇利露出了淡淡的笑容，而這是他第一次對阿爾貝托露出真心的笑容，在那瞬間阿爾貝托覺得，至少也不是沒有收穫，看來他現在多少得到了勇利的一點點的信任了。


	22. Chapter 22

在披集回到宅邸時阿爾貝托並沒有說些什麼，只是吩咐著護衛們趕緊做好準備，好在他們原來也只打算在這裡待上幾天而已，所以也就沒有太多的東西要收拾，把一些資料跟痕跡都給清理乾淨後，勇利他們便上了轎車，接著一路的開往了一家私人的機場。  
在抵達機場後，勇利回頭看了一眼這片土地，許多的複雜情緒在他心裡交錯，也不知道現在維克多怎麼樣了，即使想知道勇利也明白自己再也沒有什麼立場可以去關心對方，於是他在上了飛機後就只能把這一切給拋在腦後，到了這時他們也許已經完全結束了，這時的勇利是這麼想的。  
而當勇利他們抵達義大利時，他的臉色稍微有些不太好，長途的飛行讓他的傷口隱隱的在抽痛，但這一路上來勇利都沒有說些什麼，只是一直看向窗外像是在想些什麼的樣子，而落地的第一時間，阿爾貝托就連忙的安排了醫護直接將勇利送去醫院，雖然勇利向阿爾貝托表達了其實並沒有這麼嚴重，但仍然坳不過阿爾貝托的安排，接著他就躺上了醫療專車直接的被送往了一家私人的療養機構，對於阿爾貝托如此完善的安排，勇利說不感動肯定是騙人的，雖然這讓勇利增添了一些對阿爾貝托的好感，但也僅只於此而已。  
而就在勇利待在療養院休養的時候，維克多已經回到了國際組織裡頭，當維克多坐上了來接他的卡車時，多日來的疲憊似乎消散了一點，然而消不去的卻是披集最後跟他說的那句話，我更希望你永遠都不要跟勇利見面了。  
那句話像魔咒一樣不斷的在他腦袋回放，怎麼樣也驅散不去，一直到他被送到國際組織的據點休息時才被迫停止了思考。  
「請你諒解，你被埃斯波西托家的阿爾貝托挾持了那麼多天，一點點的細節都有可能是線索，所以請你認真的想一下，有沒有任何有關於阿爾貝托來泰國的原因。」  
當調查人員不知道第幾度問這個問題的時候，維克多只覺得他有些頭疼。  
「我知道的都說了，我一直以為勝生勇利是影山侑利，我是因為在森林裡跟他遇上了，然後才被阿爾貝托搜救勇利的小隊給帶走，因為勝生勇利受傷了，阿爾貝托不方便轉移他，所以他就將我關在牢房裡等待適當的時機再離開，至於他們會放我走大概是不想跟KGB或是你們直接起衝突，而這整個過程我都被帶上頭套，所以連實際在哪裡都不是很清楚。」  
審訊的過程有些冗長，至於這些程序維克多再清楚也不過了，關掉的空調跟白熾的燈泡以及重複的問題，都是在弱化他的神經，而很不巧的有關於這種抵抗拷問的訓練他以前還做過不少，況且他也沒有說謊，只不過是適時的把一些會讓自己困擾的事情給隱瞞起來。  
他的確是不知道阿爾貝托他們來到泰國的目的，即便他心裡有些猜測但這並不表示他就要說出來，雖然維克多知道，現在這個是必經過程，任何被脅持過又被放出來的人都要做的，除非是他們自己用武力營救出來的或是條件談攏放出來的之外，其他的都為了避免有跟敵方達成什麼協議，所以要進行這種精神跟身體上的拷問，好在維克多的答案一直都一樣，也沒有什麼破綻，在最後被採信說法的維克多終於才被放到屬於他自己的房間裡去。  
這時維克多只想把自己給埋進棉被裡，甚至連一根手指頭都不想去動，而當他的眼皮越來越沉重，整個人似乎都要從彈簧床上陷下去之後，維克多就放任自己這麼的睡去。  
但這短暫的休息維持不了太久，在隔天維克多又被迫回憶著那天他在車上可能行走的路線，維克多很清楚雖然他當下有稍微盤算著距離跟判斷方向，但披集也不是省油的燈，中間的繞路打亂了他的思考，這讓他也不是很確定正確的位子是在哪裡，不過最後他們還是依靠維克多的印象從救援維克多的地方開始去找，他們將所有可能是的地方都查遍了，終於在第三天後找到了當初的那棟宅邸，但勇利他們早就已經人去樓空了。  
而那個屋子裡的現場又沒有留下什麼資料，在這樣的情況下，國際警察組織也只能仰賴將那些毒梟一網打盡時，能從中得到什麼線索。  
但是身為傷兵的維克多卻不能繼續的留在泰國，至於原因到底是不是因為他受傷的緣故所以才不讓他留下的，實際上他也不清楚，但就算是因為懷疑他而不讓他參與行動，那又怎麼樣？就算追究了也不會改變什麼，所以維克多也就沒有都沒說的返回了俄羅斯。  
這時維克多忍不住有些自嘲的笑著，他早就不是青春歲月的年紀了，人跟人之前的信任到底有多薄他十分的清楚，所以他再也不會因為這些而感到難過，甚至為了想改變這種情況而去反抗受傷。  
反正就把這個當作休假他也不虧，他都忘了自己到底有多久沒有好好的放鬆跟休息了。

就在維克多坐上了飛機返回了俄羅斯時，在機場的入境口他看見了兩個熟悉的人影外加一隻狗，而在夏天的俄羅斯氣溫很涼爽，來接機的人都穿著薄短袖跟一件外套，就在他走出來時，其中一名較年長的那位就走到了維克多的面前喊了一聲，「維洽。」  
「我回來了，雅可夫。」維克多笑著說道，邊走上前給雅可夫一個擁抱。  
而另一名牽著大型貴賓犬的少年，則是對著兩人溫馨相逢的場景感到嗤之以鼻，甚至他有些不耐煩的白了面前的兩人一眼。  
「這位老頭跟這位老人，你們也適可而止一下。  
「尤里這是感到寂寞了嗎？」當維克多放開了雅可夫後笑著說道後，他的臉瞬間就僵在了那裡，因為當他念出尤里的名字時，那個發音讓他想起了在日本的一個人，因為那個人的日本名字發音跟尤里的是一樣的。  
而關於維克多在日本跟泰國所發生的事情，雅可夫早就透過一些關係和朋友那知道的一清二楚，當然他旁邊的尤里也是，也就在雅可夫還在想該怎麼安慰維克多時，尤里卻突然故意放開了貴賓犬的牽繩，在被鬆開之後，這條大型的貴賓犬就立刻把維克多給撲個滿懷。  
此時受到貴賓犬的沖擊而差一點被撞倒的維克多忍不住的笑了一下，然後蹲了下來將自家的愛犬給摟進了懷裡。  
「馬卡欽，你有沒有乖乖阿。」  
就在維克多笑著這麼問時，剛才所產生的異樣情緒都一掃而空了，彷彿從來沒有發生過什麼，但雅可夫知道這只是表面上而已，實際上那種矛盾的情感是沒有那麼快就能夠化解的，他只希望維克多最後不要走到跟自己一樣的地步，想起了自己的前妻，這時的雅可夫也忍不住露出了苦笑。  
當年他們在離婚的時候，莉莉雅只說了一句，「並不是相愛就可以走到了最後。」  
因為他們的觀念和立場相差太多了，在最後終於將他們的愛情給拉扯破碎，接下來也只能走上了離婚這麼一條路，不過雅可夫從來沒有後悔自己愛過，至少那些回憶對他來說仍舊很美好，但同時偶爾也很扎人般的疼痛。  
不過不等他們釐清完這些思緒，待在一旁的尤里早就已經不耐煩的踱了幾下腳步，這時維克多才拉起了自己的行李、牽著馬卡欽的牽繩跟著尤里他們一起前往回家的路上。

在整理完行李又跟雅可夫和尤里一起外出吃了頓飯，雖然在當下的氣氛很熱鬧，可是當維克多回到了那個只有他自己的家時，以往覺得非常舒適的空間在這時後卻覺得有些寂寞，忍不住的他點開了之前跟勇利在SNS上的對話，看了兩眼訊息上的內容後，他的手指就滑到了刪除的字面上，然而真的要刪除時他卻又狠不下心來按下去，他光是連封鎖都做不來了，又怎麼可能的把勇利的通訊給刪除？最後他也只能自暴自棄的把聊天提醒給關了，當做是對自己的一種警示。  
不過也好在從一開始他就將勇利的名字設成了只有他自己才知道的暱稱，而他們的對話裡也沒有什麼重點，況且勇利的頭貼還是一張風景照而已，看起來十足的老年人風格，也還好是這樣的情況，所以才沒有被人給發現到這帳號是屬於勇利的。  
要是在搜查時被發現了這個秘密，那麼勇利的通訊大概就真的不能留了，又或者他的手機就要被拿去做監控，但不論是哪一種維克多都不希望它發生，還好他一開始就打算把勇利當作自己私下的內線，所以才做了這樣的措施。  
而關於他被送回俄羅斯放假休息的這件事，維克多覺得讓他一直待在家裡反而會讓他的思緒更亂，但是他現在被迫放了兩個禮拜的假，基本上他什麼也不能做，最後他在沙發上躺上了一陣子後，忍不住的他聯繫了自己的友人─克里斯，只不過當他只是問了一句對方在做些什麼的時候，克里斯立馬傳了一張調侃的笑臉然後寫著。  
"你不會被強迫停職在家休息吧？"  
"…你為什麼會知道。"  
"因為你在這種時機聯繫我，代表你沒事可以做，你不是才接了泰國的任務嗎？我的天阿！維克多，你該不會惹了什麼麻煩？愛上不該愛的人？還是睡了不該睡的人？"  
"你就沒有別的可能可以猜嗎？像是我受傷了之類的。"  
"喔─所以你受傷了？"  
"對，我受傷了。"  
雖然維克多在寫上這句話時，腦海中閃過了他身上有些被子彈擦過的傷口，這應該也算是因傷放假，即便真正的原因不是這個也無妨。  
"但我覺得你不是單純因為這個原因休假，維克多，除非你重傷到不行，不然他們怎麼捨得把你放出來？如果說你真的受了很重的傷，那麼你現在哪來的體力跟我聊天？"  
"我有的時候都很懷疑你是不是偷偷監控那些高層的電腦。"  
維克多的這句話無疑證實了克里斯的猜測，最後在克里斯的追問下，他大約把勇利的事情給稍微說了，當然是剔除掉他自己情感上的變化，他只說他一直以來都以為那個可以培養的情報來源對象，結果對方居然是嵐的首領，就因為這件事情加上阿爾貝托的脅持，所以他就被強制退出了泰國的任務，並且得接受兩個禮拜的休息和監控洗清嫌疑。  
雖然在維克多寫著關於勇利的事情時，他的字句很平靜，甚至讓人看不出有什麼情緒，但是克里斯是維克多十分熟悉的友人，他又怎麼可能不清楚維克多的真實情緒，雖然克里斯還有很多話想要問，但是他很清楚這時維克多的手機上並不安全，在加上維克多是被強迫放假兩個禮拜，很顯然的他所有的一切都會被國際警察組織給監控，要是在這時問了些什麼會產生懷疑的事情，那麼維克多就算再怎麼解釋也都沒有用了，所以最後克里斯什麼也都沒問的，就只是在訊息上打上了一個誇張大笑的表情符號後，才有些沒誠意的安慰了對方幾句，接著結束了這個話題。

而與在此同時的勇利也許是對阿爾貝托有些歉意，這一次他出奇的配合著阿爾貝托的要求，雖然大部分都是針對勇利自己而設的，多數也只是讓他好好照顧自己的身體，這讓勇利產生了一種自己正被對方關照的感覺，雖然勇利不會因此就認為阿爾貝托與他的關係有什麼太大的改變，但至少跟之前是有些什麼不一樣的。  
雖然對於阿爾貝托，勇利仍然不能完全信任，只不過在以前的勇利對阿爾貝托的態度是有些厭煩的，尤其是在維克多的事情上，阿爾貝托還帶給他惹了一些麻煩，但現在因為阿爾貝托對勇利放走維克多的不追究，讓勇利對阿爾貝托不在有這麼深的敵意，所以在義大利療養的這段時間，他也算是過得蠻舒心的。  
而至於泰國的事情，既然披集都跟了過來，所以這部分便交由披集去做處理了，但也許是之前的騷動還有國際警察組織的追查下，大部分的資料都被那些毒梟給銷毀了，只不過披集卻在那其中得到了一些有關新型毒品的資料，而這一類的毒品便是由幾個毒梟開發並且獨佔的，為了區分彼此的客戶與事後方便搜查等原因  
，他們彼此的配方都有些不太一樣，雖然這條線索並沒有直接查到客戶名單，也不能用這些來確定那三家的私下進出口交易路線，但是有了毒品配方之後，如果能知道他們販賣出去的毒品是哪一種的話，那麼勇利他們只要針對特定的某一家來就好了，並且還可以藉機讓其他毒梟對這一家產生了嫌隙，這樣一來當他們跟那間毒梟對上的時候，就不用怕被其他的毒梟夾擊，導致他們無法脫身的情況。  
而這一點也是勇利他們跟維克多他們在泰國時所犯下的錯誤，他們並沒有預料到這些毒梟的合併與合作這麼緊密，本來國際警察組織是想散播消息讓他們因此進行撤退，然後趁那個時後調查落單的團體，並且從中得到他們想要的資訊，然而他們沒有想到的是他們的團結性很強，在第一時間先是整合起來核對資料並且釐清謠言，接著就是對維克多他們的反擊。  
在這一點上勇利覺得他們有些冤枉，畢竟他們當初的計畫也只是想藉由談合作的名義來刺探情報而已，他們並沒有打算要對這些毒梟做些什麼，但是他們來的時機點實在是太敏感了，他們在試探些什麼的感覺太過於高了，在加上勇利的身分尚未曝光以前，那些毒梟根本不認得勇利是誰，最後把他們當作國際警察組織安排的另一組刺探人員，所以才會直接的在他們離開的路上襲擊，也因為在那個當下他們另外一組的毒梟也已經跟國際警察組織對上了，這也讓他們擔心如果這兩批人是同夥的話，那麼讓他們會合在一起便會十分的麻煩，而所謂的誤會跟攻擊也就是這麼的產生了。  
雖然阿爾貝托出來救援勇利的時候，那些毒梟似乎對阿爾貝托有些印象而有些猶豫，但是誰又能確定這到底是不是警察與黑道間的合作，所以他們也不敢太大意，而且在當下他們根本不能好好的確認阿爾貝托的身分，並且也沒有時間讓他們去好好的談一下，  
而一開始造成的局面，就算到了後來披集抵達了泰國，並且向他們表示著有些許誤會，但一開頭就已經把場面弄成了這樣，在後面要談信任就更加的困難，但還好披集藉著彼此還能接觸的一點聯繫，透過網路入侵了對方的資料庫，這才把這些資料給拿了回來，而現在最重要的關鍵就是他們要知道法比奧他們賣去第三世界的毒品是什麼樣子的，至於這一部分的安排勇利也全權的交給了阿爾貝托去處理，反正阿爾貝托在法比奧身邊還有安排著人，在加上檢驗毒品又不需要多大的量，只要有一點點就可以了，只不過以阿爾貝托手上並沒有法比奧毒品交易的路線圖來說，他的內線大概還沒有被法比奧給完全信任，不過這些應該都是阿爾貝托該去擔心的事情，所以勇利他一點也不煩惱。

在阿爾貝托去處理這些事情的空檔，已經好上許多的勇利便決定先回日本一趟，雖然阿爾貝托剛開始有些反對，可是勇利離開日本的時間實在是太久了，在加上為了接下來的安排勇利也不能繼續隱瞞身份下去，不然在泰國發生的事情很有可能就會再發生一次，基於在這些考量之下，阿爾貝托才將勇利給送回去了日本。  
這一次當勇利回到了東京的宅邸時，雖然他從來不覺得在這裡有什麼歸屬感，但是也許是最近發生的事情關係，這一次當勇利看見山田大智在門口等著他歸來的時候，他心裡面也產生了一種不一樣的情緒，好像有著什麼充滿了他的心裡，在那一刻勇利不得不承認，因為維克多他也許明白了愛是怎麼一回是，情感又是怎麼一回事，他一直以為自己缺少的東西，但卻是從來都沒有缺少，只是過去的他也並不明白而已。  
而當勇利向前走沒幾步來到了山田大智的面前時，他緊繃的臉才稍微的放鬆了下來，接著他露出了淺淺的笑容說著。  
「我回來了。」  
「回來了就趕緊先去休息，還有身體恢復的怎麼樣了？」  
「沒什麼大礙，只要別做劇烈的運動就好。」  
「那…你就好好得休息吧。」  
這時得山田大智看起來像是還想說些什麼，但是最後他卻什麼也都沒說的就讓勇利離開了。  
其實勇利心裡大概知道山田大智想對他問些什麼，畢竟他在泰國發生的事情披集肯定都有回報回去，雖然在放走維克多的事情上應該有做了一些修飾跟隱瞞，但是山田大智肯定還是有些問題想問。  
不過以這次的事件來說，如果是山田大智來處理的話大概會冷靜許多，這方面勇利就比不上他的沉著，因為在當年雅人的事情發生時，他也沒有因此而失去理智，反而把這些事情都處理的很好，這要是放在勇利身上的話，他大概做不了像山田大智那樣的處理。  
也許是因為他的大半生都是做為普通的孩子長大的關係，所以勇利多了山田大智所沒有的思考模式，但是也少了他們那些冰冷的理智，但對此勇利並未覺得有什麼不好，他只需要照著自己的方式來把這些事情處理好就可以了。  
而首先他得先參加一些地下世界的活動來提升自己的辨識度，所以在休息了一天之後，嵐的十代首領便開始出現在許多聚會上頭，從此勇利的長相再也不是什麼祕密，雖然太個人隱私的資訊在資料庫裡還是探查不到，但至少這個隱藏了多時的十代，終於在地下世界裡露面了。

而當勇利的照片出現在盧卡的資料檔裡時，早就透過維克多知道一切的克里斯一點也不驚訝了，只不過當勇利的身分開始曝光之後，這也表示著他是正式的要代表嵐來處理這些事情了，但在那之前勇利跟維克多的立場早就是水平秤上的兩端，再也沒有什麼的可能。  
然而就在克里斯拿起了手機想通知維克多時，卻在他划開了螢幕的瞬間又將手機給放了下來，而他這樣的動作也引起了盧卡的關注。  
「你不打算跟維克多說？」  
「他應該也有收到消息，就算沒有他也還在放假，要是傳了太多訊息給他只會被上面誤會他跟嵐的十代有什麼特殊情感關係。」  
「但是假裝不知道並不代表不存在。」盧卡淡淡的說了一句，而這句話他自己有著深刻的體會，就跟他本來不該對克里斯產生其他的情感，因為那會破壞了他們的一些原則，但是假裝沒有這件事情並不代表不會受到影響，最後他們誰也不能否認這段情感，而維克多他們的情況又比他們更複雜了許多。  
「這是你的經驗談嗎？」在聽見盧卡的話時，克里斯把臉湊了過去說到，長長的睫毛搧了兩下，帶了一點調皮的味道。  
「是，就像我永遠也無法假裝自己對你沒有動心。」那是一個非常溫柔的笑容，盧卡的綠色眼睛裡也倒映出克里斯的模樣，接著他吻了上去，而在那瞬間他們兩人都開始有些氣息不穩。  
相較於克里斯這邊溫馨的樣子，阿爾貝托倒是接到了一通意料之中卻有些煩人的電話。  
「為什麼勇利的照片會被公開了？」  
「你冷靜一點，時間到了總是要曝光的。」阿爾貝托聽著電話另一頭有些緊張的聲音安撫著說道。  
「話是這麼說沒錯，但是那照片也選的也太不好了，都沒有把勇利好看的那一面給拍下來。」  
「那又不是要拿來選美的，與其關心這個你不如趕緊想辦法把你那個什麼殺手組織的經營權給拿下來，別以為自己寄了點資料給披集就當作是幫上了忙，南。」  
「你以為所羅門是這麼簡單可以繼承的嗎？」此時電話的另一頭少年似乎有些沮喪的說著。  
「至少讓那些傢伙不要再攪和進來了。」  
「那一次是我沒有攔下，反正現在對方不論出多少價碼你都會比他高三成來取消這個交易，不是嗎？」  
「知道就好，也不會給我打一個折，我現在可是在幫你的偶像。」  
「沒辦法，你知道我叔叔一向是公私分明，不然在那之前他怎麼會接下去暗殺勇利的任務，雖然在最後利用黑箱作業送了一批本來就有問題的人過去，並且也確保了他們不會完成任務，但是現在想起來還真是有些不甘心阿。」  
「不甘心的話你就快點長大取代你叔叔吧！小鬼。」  
「阿爾貝托，跟你這個典型的惡劣大人沒什麼好說的，這一點勇利跟你就不一樣，你一定無法想像勇利高中時所穿的弓道服有多好看！他專注拉弓的樣子真的是看一眼就會著迷了！」  
「我知道，你說了很多遍了，年紀輕輕的不要像個老頭一樣，老是講重複的事情，你要是沒什麼重要的事情的話我可要掛電話了。」  
「等等…阿爾貝托，我還有話要說。」  
「什麼？」  
「我覺得事情並沒有這麼簡單，法比奧在過去就算再怎麼蠢但也都很小心的，可是他最近的動作太大了，而且他還在我們這裡雇傭護衛，你最好是查一下比較安全。」  
「我知道了，我會的。」  
在掛上電話之後，阿爾貝托的手機就傳來了一份在地下世界最新出爐的各個首領照片，他看著勇利那張被偷拍的側臉，客觀的評價道，「的確是本人比較好看。」  
不過那又怎麼樣呢？他自己在那份資料裡的照片也是偷拍的所以也不怎麼樣，而且這一份無傷大雅的資料都還是由地下世界的一個情報組織所發出來的，他總是會發給自己的客戶表示著他們情報的流通與更新速度，這也像是一種變相的廣告宣傳，在這方面他們一向很懂得怎麼踩在那個界線上，以阿爾貝托的了解在勇利被公開之前他們肯定就有了勇利的情報，只是在嵐封殺消息的時候，他們可不會傻傻的公開引起嵐的不滿，當然如果有人跟他私下高價購買的話那又是另外一回是，而如今這份公開的資料大概也是勇利授權的，這也表示他們的戰爭在這一刻開始打了起來，雖然這幾次行動好像沒有達到什麼效益，但其實不然，只要把他們交易的路線給釐清，就可以一把抓住他們的命脈，而勇利是這麼想的，但是阿爾貝托想的卻是要一把將人給掐斷捏死，要是留有一點餘地的話，他們這些存在已久、有許多人脈的家族就很容易死灰復燃，他可不想將來還得在處理法比奧的家族一次，不如現在就一次解決掉比較省事，這時阿爾貝托是這麼想的。


	23. Chapter 23

看著再也不會發亮的對話框，勇利嘆了一口氣後便把畫面給關上了，就算在怎麼任性大概也不能改變這一切，所以收拾好雜亂的心情，勇利再一次的開始了他的行動。  
因為先前所發生的事情關係，橋本、佐藤跟小倉三個家族開始有了不同的動作，橋本表面上是帶著自家人去旅遊，但是中途他卻悄悄的離開了，雖然他找了一個與自己十分相像的人做替身，在加上太陽眼鏡、大衣外套的整副偽裝，實在是很難讓人發現，要不是勇利派去跟蹤的人員是有經過特別挑選的，不然應該是察覺不了這個差異，就在發現是替身的同一時刻，有一家私人的小飛機就悄悄的飛往了泰國。  
在勇利得知這個消息後沒有多久，他也從阿爾貝托那裡得到了毒品的解析，這一下子時間還真是剛剛好，只要知道橋本他們是跟哪一個毒梟購入毒品之後，勇利他們就可以提前做好準備，甚至還能拿下那些證據，雖然勇利也可以直接的用這些把橋本他們這些族長給剷除掉，但是這卻不是澈底解決問題的方式，因為死了一個族長，總還是有其他人可以取代，所以勇利要做的則是將這些家族內部大洗牌，讓自己能夠掌控的人上位才行。  
而在另一方面小倉家則是開始積極的尋找其他運輸行業的組織做為連繫，似乎是想恢復被阻斷的運輸通路，但隨著勇利的露面以及大量的曝光之下，多數比較有名氣的組織都不敢接他們的生意，所以小倉只好去找那些剛崛起想鋌而走險的小組織，不過這一次勇利也不急著掐斷這些通路，反正那些被小倉找去配合的對象對他來說都不足以為懼，他只要在對方合作之後截斷那些貨物，那才能給他們最大的打擊。  
其實是到了這個地步，早就不是一開始那麼單純是為了高利貸的原因，勇利想他們當初沒什麼遮掩他們的高利貸生意，大概就是為了遮掩這些真正的目的，而這些事情可大可小，可以當作他們是貪心的想多做點生意而已，又或者可以看做他們是想要威脅勇利的地位，而更嚴重的則是看做他們是為了另起爐灶所以才有了這些行為，如果說是這樣的話那麼肯定是完全不同等級的事情了。  
到時在這種各說各話的場面下，勇利肯定不會讓他們太好過，只不過現在多給他們一點喘息的空間倒也沒什麼關係，況且在佐藤那邊因為上次勇利他們去工廠時，在表面上並沒有查到些什麼，所以佐藤也就放心了下來，但他不知道的是在上次就被披集植入的病毒正源源不斷的往他們那邊運送資料，對於他們武器的製作、屯貨與進出貨的數量都掌握的很仔細，所以勇利他們也是根據這份資料，判斷在不久之後佐藤他們勢必要出一批貨出去，但首先他們得先找到貨運的路線才行，所以勇利才會在這時候派人去緊盯著他們三家的動作。  
雖然這是需要點時間去了解的，但是勇利多的是時間跟他們慢慢耗，而在他們弄出什麼動靜以前，勇利還去了一趟美國，參加了一個地下世界的拍賣會，這個拍賣其實是阿爾貝托邀請他去的，當然勇利不會覺得阿爾貝托是單純的想要拍賣商品才約他去的，他主要的目的是與拍賣會背後的人做上聯繫，因為在這場拍賣會上有著與第三世界相關的東西在上頭。

此時第三世界的戰爭打的正是火熱，資金的來源就變得很重要，而恰巧他們國家有著特殊的文化遺產，深受許多收藏家的喜愛，而這些物品在市面上是難以流通，然而這一次卻因為戰爭的關係所以被拿出來販售，畢竟在戰爭之下那些文物都不算什麼了。  
透過這個部份他們很清楚這個拍賣會的負責人，肯定跟第三世界裡的人有著密切的聯繫，雖然家族的事情需要處理，但是第三世界的這塊大餅也需要處理，在戰況膠著的現在，誰也不知道最後會是贏，而這些都影響將來的情勢，所以在收集這部分的資料上對勇利他們來說也是十分的重要。  
在這一次勇利是沒有帶多少的護衛就來到了美國跟阿爾貝托會合，雖然他們看起來都有些太輕便了，但畢竟這種場合本來就不能帶上太多的護衛去參加，不過還好阿爾貝托他們在美國有著自己組織的分部，而嵐那邊也是，雖然比不上阿爾貝托那邊龐大，不過也不算是太小，所以假設真的發生了什麼事情，他們兩人也不算是孤立無援。  
而這時的阿爾貝托正在酒店的大廳裡等著勇利，就在勇利剛從電梯門口走出來的時候，不得不說勇利身上的西裝一看就知道是訂製的所以很完美，他的頭髮也向後梳的整潔，但是不知道為什麼他卻配了一條不知所云的領帶，那花紋實在是讓阿爾貝托覺得有點慘不忍睹，這時他終於明白了，為什麼山田大智還得特地的請設計師幫勇利搭配的原因了，這搭配的美感還真的是不忍說。  
「你這領帶也太特別了。」最後阿爾貝托只能說出這麼一句話來。  
「你也這麼覺得嗎？這是我最喜歡的領帶。」  
那一刻阿爾貝托瞬間覺得心塞的可以，可又不好說出來他其實是覺得這條領帶醜到不行，最後他只能把到了嘴邊的話又給勉強的吞了回去，反正現在他也不好叫勇利回去換一條領帶了，況且他們來的目的又不是來去勾搭誰，所以阿爾貝托也就讓勇利去了。  
而當他們坐在轎車裡的時候，阿爾貝托更是極力的讓自己不要去盯著那條領帶去看，因為這樣會顯得十分的失禮，還好這情況他只需要忍到會場的時候就解除了，因為到了會場阿爾貝托除了要忙著跟熟人打招呼之外，還得把勇利給介紹出去，這讓阿爾貝托沒有時間去關注他那條有些可怕的領帶。  
在這一路上，勇利也算是成功的將自己的這張臉印在了各組織的高級幹部腦裡，他一路手拿著香檳小啄了一口，然後跟著許多人打上了招呼，一直到拍賣會要開始了之後，他才跟著阿爾貝托去了他們兩人的專屬包廂裡。  
而為了要能夠跟那個拍賣會的承辦有所聯繫，勇利跟阿爾貝托打算標下第三世界的文物，很顯然的跟他們有一樣想法的人實在是不少，因為真正珍貴的並不是那文物的價值，而是在文物背後所代表的利益，也就是關於第三世界國家的情報。

在拍賣會開始之後，每一個隔間包廂裡，連玻璃都是採用特殊的黑玻璃，從外頭是完全看不見裡面的情況，而這也是這場拍賣會的好處，所以在離勇利沒有多遠的包廂裡頭，他並不知道裡面出現了那個他既熟悉卻又很陌生的對象。  
在包廂的沙發上，維克多正手拿紅酒喝了一口，一臉貴氣十足的樣子，而在他身邊則是坐著一臉無奈的金髮少年，那綠色的眼珠都快要翻到天邊去了，似乎對維克多的這個作態感到不耐煩。  
「你就不能消停一會嗎？老爺爺。」  
「做戲是要做整套的，你怎麼知道這包廂裡面沒有監聽跟監控的設備。」  
「不要以為我不知道，你身上有裝干擾器！」  
「但我只是屏蔽了聲音的部分，他會讓錄起來的聲音像雜訊一樣壞掉，但是如果有影像的監控，這裡的螢幕顯示可是不會變的。」  
「為什麼不讓人直接入侵系統重複播放假畫面就好了。」  
「這你就不懂了，小貓咪，這些拍賣會裡的人都成了精，你要是動作太多、太大都會引起注目，到時候被發現了可就麻煩了。」  
「呿─」尤里有些不滿的發出了聲音，接著撇過了頭去。  
「不要忘了我們的身份可是錢多到花不完的富二代，至於你是沉迷於古文物研究的弟弟，而我是則是溺愛弟弟的哥哥，所以要幫你標下這些東西，你最好不要一直對我表現出這種不耐煩的樣子。」維克多笑著說道，還邊揉了一把尤里的頭髮，充分的表現出溺愛弟弟的好哥哥模樣。  
在那當下尤里本來是打算直接揮掉維克多的那雙手，但是在最後他卻是忍住了沒有那樣做，甚至連給維克多一個白眼也都不行，要不是這次的任務特殊，為了讓那些人放下戒心，KGB也不會把尤里給放出去做任務，不論他有多優秀，他也只是個才剛滿十六歲的少年，雖然說有維克多在但誰也不能百分百的保證安全，而最理想的就是他們順利的把文物買下，然後跟主辦方探聽情報。  
在拍賣開始了之後，尤里就顯得一臉沒什麼精神的樣子，反而是維克多適當的標下了一些符合他們兩人設定的物品，但是這又不能花費太多預算，而其中的拿捏就變得十分的重要。  
終於等到他們都想競標的文物擺上來的時候，台面上的電腦屏幕不斷的在標升金額，一下子就蹭到了他們預算之外的數目，維克多雖然一樣繼續按著數字，但難得的是他的眉頭卻有些皺了起來，饒是花錢粗手粗腳的維克多都覺得有些誇張。  
「我們有這麼多錢可以用嗎？」當維克多再一次出價完畢之後，尤里終於忍不住的看著他問道。  
「大概買不起吧，最近KGB的預算有被縮減，但是要是太早就退出的話，存在感就會太薄弱，在倒數第二或三退出的話，應該還有點機會可以問到一些事情。」  
聽完維克多的解釋之後尤里才稍微的放下心來，畢竟維克多有時候實在是不太靠譜，要是真的花大錢把這些買下來的話，他們回去大概就要面對一堆檢討的報告了。  
就在尤里開始覺得有點擔心的時候，維克多這才放開了他手上的出價器，而在另一邊有人把維克多的價格給壓過之後，尤里才真正的鬆下了一口氣。  
「你不要再出價了。」尤里說完便把維克多手上的出價器給拿走了，而目的達到的維克多倒不是很介意，所以也就讓尤里去了。  
不過就在維克多停止出價後沒有多久，最高得標者就出爐了，雖然與維克多猜測的金額沒有差很多，但那還是他們出不起的價格。  
而同一時刻的另一個包廂裡，在勇利沉默的放下了出價器後，這筆費用實在是遠比他所想的還要高上許多，他默默的看向了阿爾貝托然後說著。  
「我覺得這筆費用你要多出一點。」  
「說好一人一半的，親愛的，拍賣會的門票還是我出的。」阿爾貝托笑著說道，當然這一點錢他其實沒有很在乎，他就只是想逗逗勇利而已，而相對的這一點錢對勇利來說也不是出不起，只是勤儉是一種美德罷了。  
不過勇利其實也只是嘴上說說而已，在阿爾貝托這麼說時他就不打算繼續說下去，但阿爾貝托卻以為勇利有些不高興的繼續開口說著。  
「得了，跟你開玩笑呢！我六你四，總可以了吧？」  
雖然勇利對於阿爾貝托的態度轉變覺得有些莫名其妙，但是誰會嫌錢多呢？於是他就欣然的接受了阿爾貝托的提議，而接下來的拍賣品就對他們來說沒有什麼意義，所以勇利就有些無聊的看著底下的展示台跟房間裡的電視螢幕，而阿爾貝托則是不斷叫著不同的紅酒然後評論了一番，他甚至喝到連勇利都覺得那酒味染的整個空間都是，但阿爾貝托卻是一點酒醉的樣子都沒有。

當整個拍賣會終於結束了之後，維克多跟尤里就先去登記處登記了他們拍下的商品，然後直接請大會運送到指定的地方，在付費完畢之後，維克多再一次的對櫃台小姐表達著他對第三世界文物的惋惜，說什麼希望工作人員能幫他們引薦背後的高層，想要問這套文物是否還有可能會在釋出。  
在維克多那張迷人的笑容之下，承辦小姐為了他接通了負責人電話，雖然前端的人員不明白，但是後面的高層卻明白想要這些文物的人真正目的到底是什麼，而維克多的身份也讓他有些在意，因為表面那看起來是跟這些底下生意完全沒關的身份，倒像是真的是喜歡那文物似的，於是思考了一下通報之後，維克多的見面要求就被允許了，與此同時勇利他們早就已經前往去見負責人的路上，雖然替他們安排的是不同時間，但是在維克多他們進到接待室時，卻剛好見到勇利他們踏進辦公室的身影，雖然勇利沒有看見他，但是維克多卻看的很真切。  
「勝生勇利…？」而同一時刻看見的尤里也有些不確定的問著，然而維克多卻沒有回答，但他卻稍微的點了點頭算是對尤里的回應。  
越是不想遇上什麼就越會遇上，這時尤里心裡是這麼想的，畢竟以維克多現在的狀況來說，遇上勇利肯定不是什麼好事，畢竟他才剛從觀察期裡被放了出來，但還好現在的維克多看起來沒有什麼異常，就像是他平時看見一個認識的人而已。  
在等上了一段時間之後，維克多他們並沒有看見勇利從剛才的門口出來，而秘書小姐卻已經先請他們進去負責人的辦公室，想來這裡大概還有另外一個出口，整個安排起來算是很貼心，這樣就可以避免訪客之間相互遇見的情況，至於剛才會讓他不小心的看到勇利，這大概是接待小姐的疏失。  
就在維克多跟尤里進到辦公室時，那是一個看起來很簡便但是用料卻很高級的地方，整個原木質感的擺設讓辦公室看起來多了點溫度。  
「我就在猜會不會是你，維克多。」  
就在這時在辦公室裡的一名褐色短髮的男子笑著說道，他的頭髮剪得十分簡潔乾淨，整個人看起來非常的俐落。  
「我也在想這應該會是馬歇爾你在負責的。」維克多笑著說道，邊走上了前去給了對方一個擁抱。  
「那麼你怎麼不直接來找我就好了。」  
「走點程序還是必要的，曝光了就不太好了。」  
看著這兩人如此熟絡的模樣，換尤里有些無法理解了，他皺了眉頭看著他們，而馬歇爾也是在這個時候注意到了尤里的存在。  
「這位小可愛是誰？」當馬歇爾伸出了手想在那柔軟的金髮上摸兩把時，尤里卻是一個抬手便將對方的手給撥開了。  
「小心點，馬歇爾，那可是會抓人的小貓咪。」  
「喔──可我最喜歡小貓咪了！」  
在馬歇爾話說完之後，尤里已經先是一腳踹在維克多的背上說道：  
「誰是小貓咪？你這亂說話的老爺爺在隨便亂說的話，我就檢舉你！」  
「看來是真的是很兇的小貓咪。」  
在維克多無奈的揉著腰時，馬歇爾倒是笑得很開懷，雖然他跟維克多有那麼一點的交情，但那還是得在利益互不影響之下。  
「說吧！你找我有什麼事情？」  
「我想知道你對剛才找你的人都說了什麼？」  
「你說阿爾貝托跟那個嵐的十代？」  
「他叫勝生勇利，你應該很清楚吧，他的資料早就已經更新在地下世界了。」  
「我知道，你很在意他？」  
「沒有，只是我的任務多少與他有關。」  
「喔──是這樣啊！」對於維克多的回答，馬歇爾保持著懷疑的態度，不過他也不打算正面戳破他什麼，至於他剛才跟阿爾貝托他們說的情報，說給維克多聽倒是無妨，於是他便大略的跟維克多說了第三世界的情況。

販售這些文物的其實是阿克巴爾‧奧特里將軍，恰巧也是阿爾貝托主要的客戶對象，但在他的士兵當中染上新型毒品的人其實不少，症狀輕微的已經在戒斷，可是在人手不足的情況下，那些重症的人他們根本無力去戒斷，而購買這些毒品的開銷也算不少，在加上軍用品的補給，雖然軍武的補給線來說，阿克巴爾‧奧特里比穆罕默德‧哈里斯‧祖阿比的還要充沛，不過沒有什麼會比士兵充足更重要的，光是有大量的武器是不足的。  
於是在這些壓力之下，阿克巴爾‧奧特里開始讓他管轄區的居民上繳一些特色文物去販售，過往他們的這些器具都跟他們的宗教信有些關係，所以對外是不輕易販售的，也因此在市面上流通的很少，要不是這一次情況特殊，阿克巴爾‧奧特里也不會販賣這些物品。  
不過也許是阿克巴爾‧奧特里開起了這個先例，現在穆罕默德‧哈里斯‧祖阿比也開始打算兜售這些物資，而許多在戰爭邊界區域的百姓們，也開始在販售這些物品好湊得前往他國避難的費用。  
在軍事狀況本來就實力相當的兩個將軍，現在卻因為阿克巴爾‧奧特里的部隊染毒的情況比較嚴重時而產生了變化，在最一開始這些毒品的流入就是一個謊言，等到他們感覺到不對勁的時候就已經有些太晚了。  
現在為了要挽回局面，阿克巴爾‧奧特里便開始向外尋求傭兵團的協助，現在這幾個月將進入他們最關鍵的時期，一塊充滿石油未附屬於誰的領地爭奪，而這塊土地將會改變整個情勢，連國際上各個國家的私底下支持也會跟著洗盤。

「我記得你們國家是偏穆罕默德‧哈里斯‧祖阿比多一點，不過事情還沒到最後國家的立場隨時都會改變。」  
「我不揣測國家的立場，那不是我應該做的事情。」維克多笑了一下，並沒有正面回答著馬歇爾的話。  
「很好，你就繼續這麼下去吧！維克多，不過你的國家立場要是跟那個十代相反的話，你們以後針鋒相對的機會可就多了，畢竟你這次停職兩個禮拜不就是跟那個性感美人的十代有關嗎。」  
雖然這話說的是疑問，但是馬歇爾的表情卻像是在確認也不為過，但這卻讓維克多的臉色瞬間難看了起來，他跟勇利在泰國的事情應該是最高的機密，當然他相信情報有可能會流傳出去，但是馬歇爾怎麼會知道這些機密又是另一種隱憂，雖然他們表面上算是朋友，但那可是在利益沒有衝突的時後，不過在另一方面，當維克多聽到他稱呼勇利為性感美人時，他不知道他到底是對哪件事感到更不高興，也許兩者都有。  
「嘿─放輕鬆點，維克多，我可沒什麼惡意，但你知道的，我們組織本業就是拍賣會，當然會多了解一些立場。」  
「看來我應該驕傲，我的立場也成為了你們關注的焦點之一。」  
「喔─這個啊！可以說是我個人的愛好關注吧。」  
這下馬歇爾的回答讓維克多有點啼笑皆非，但是他可不會這麼輕易的就相信這個理由，不過在目前看來沒有什麼太大問題的關係下，維克多也不打算深究這一點，所以在結束了這場對話之後，他仍然給了馬歇爾一個友好擁抱，然後就帶著尤里離去了。

在離開的通道上，尤里忍不住開口問著維克多。  
「既然你認識，為什麼不一開始找他幫忙就好？」  
這個問題讓維克多不免多看了尤里一眼，雖然是學校裡最優秀的學生，但果然少了實際的經驗想的就比較單純了一點，也算是替尤里上一堂課，維克多難得耐心的回答了尤里的問題。  
「沒有付出任何的代價就直接找上馬歇爾，上面的人肯定會懷疑我跟馬歇爾太親密而進行搜查，我可不想再被放兩個禮拜的假，在來要是被有心人給發現了，這些事要是傳了出去，在這個拍賣會裡面曾經吃過我虧的人還不少，有多少人會來找我的麻煩也不一定，所以就算我知道是馬歇爾，而且他也會願意告訴我這些情報，但最好的還是運用這個假身份去探查，因為這樣進行的任務才是比較好的。」  
在維克多解釋完這些之後，雖然不想承認，但是不得不說維克多想的事情比較深遠，並且細心了許多。  
而就在他們從辦公室裡的另一條走道走出拍賣會場後沒有多久，維克多卻突然的加快了速度前進，然後對著尤里說道。  
「我們走快一點。」  
「為什麼？又沒有人在跟蹤我們。」  
「前面的腳步聲有點不對。」  
就在尤里想說那關我們什麼事情時，他卻突然的想起了那比他們稍早出去的人是誰後就沒有在說話了，雖然他內心覺得有些煩躁，並且覺得維克多根本不如自己所講得如此豁達，把所有的感情都分的很開，不過其實在維克多去到日本接下這些任務以前，尤里早就發現了維克多的情緒很早開始就有些不太對。  
他像是遺失了什麼又或者找不到了什麼，就像是莉莉亞從那個家搬走時的雅可夫一樣，一副缺少了什麼的樣子，所以維克多才一直用工作把自己填得很滿，他才不會去想他缺失的那一塊，一直到他去了日本遇上了勇利，才找回了他缺少的東西。  
在過去維克多是一個很優秀的間諜，即便有著情感但他還是理智的，尤里想也許是因為如此他才開始缺少了什麼，一旦找到了缺失的東西，即便再有理智大概也影響不了他內心的悸動。  
所以最後尤里也沒有多說些什麼的跟著維克多一起行動，不過他只希望這個不會讓他要寫上一堆報告才好，就在他們一路跑到了一個小巷子面前時，只見勇利跟阿爾貝托兩人似乎正被一群人給圍住了，在拍賣會上他們能帶的護衛其實並不多，所以正處於弱勢的狀態，而就在維克多才剛跑到巷口的時候，他跟勇利的視線就恰巧的這麼對上了。  
有些人即使在人群當中，你也總是能一眼就認出他的存在，維克多跟勇利就是如此，他們相互看著對方，像是過了很久又像是沒過了多久，直到那些圍住勇利他們的人也開始對著維克多跟尤里出手攻擊為止。  
這時勇利才發覺在維克多的身邊還有著另一名金髮的少年，而少年的姿勢比起維克多更多了一種柔美的樣子，也許是他柔軟度極好的關係，當他側身閃躲的時候，甚至優雅的像是在跳舞一樣，但若是因此而小看了對方那可就會倒上了大楣。  
一直到襲擊他們的人都被打倒在地上之後，現場的氣氛又開始微妙了起來，尤其是維克多跟勇利之間，誰都不知道該說什麼才好。


	24. Chapter 24

「你沒事吧？尤里。」  
就在維克多說完的下一秒，勇利張了張嘴準備要回答時，他卻發現維克多的眼神看的卻是另一名金髮的少年，只見他甩了甩手腕然後活動了一下肢體顯得很輕鬆自在的模樣，隨後他抬起了眼睛，而那是一張看起來高傲、精緻並且好看到不行的臉，他像是帶點不耐煩的對著維克多答道。  
「能有什麼，現在可以走了嗎？我可不想寫一堆報告，況且這裡只要有一個Yuri就夠了。」  
略帶不耐的語調，尤里看向了勇利，他實在是不想捲入這兩人之間的那些複雜的情感，同時他也不希望維克多陷得太深。  
就在這時後察覺到勇利視線的維克多才想起了，在這裡喊出了那個名字的發音的話，同時會有兩個人看向他，但在隨後維克多看起來又像是不在麼上心的模樣，接著稀鬆平常的揉亂了尤里的頭髮，動作恰似親密的說著。  
「那就叫你尤里奧吧，這樣就不會誤會了。」  
「蛤─什麼？誰允許你亂改我的名字？要改也是那個傢伙改好嗎？」尤里白了維克多一眼，緊接著一雙手不太高興的指著勇利說著。  
「因為你還是個可愛的小貓咪，還是你想讓我叫你尤拉奇卡？」  
聽到維克多這麼喊他的時候，尤里只覺得整身的雞皮疙瘩都要冒了出來，這種親密的稱呼實在是讓尤里有些受不了，他沒有回答但是一雙眼卻是惡狠狠的盯著維克多看，似乎是默認了尤里奧的這個稱呼。  
「你…怎麼會在這裡？維克多。」  
最後勇利像是受不了這份沉默般的問著，他的眼神看起來有些怯弱，明明生死關頭上都不曾害怕的勇利，卻唯獨在面對維克多的時候，他好像又回到了高中時期的那個自己，那個有些膽小但又很堅持的勇利，即便不知道該怎麼面對，但他還是想跟維克多說上一句話。  
「那麼你呢？勇利，你來這裡又是為了什麼？」  
這一次維克多終於轉過頭去看著勇利，眼神不鹹不淡的看著他，好像他們從來沒有過什麼，這比起維克多對他表示憤怒還要更刺傷勇利的心，他寧可維克多對他生氣或者是不諒解也好，也不想要維克多像是看陌生人一樣的看著他。  
「我想我們的理由是一樣的。」在勇利回答以前，阿爾貝托搶先開口說著，並且像是有些親密的走到了勇利的身邊，在他摟著對方的肩膀同時，成功的讓維克多的臉出現了一點點的變化，雖然不多但阿爾貝托跟尤里卻都發現了。  
「看來你們得到了你們想要的情報，所以才被人埋伏了吧。」這時維克多繃著一張臉冷冷的說著。  
「看來是這樣沒錯，那麼你呢？維克多，你多管閒事的理由又是什麼？」  
「還一份情罷了。」  
維克多看向了勇利，而那份情說的是什麼他們彼此都心知肚明。  
「但我們其實不需要你幫忙。」  
「阿爾貝托！」  
在阿爾貝托說出那句話時，換勇利出聲喊了他一句，似乎是不希望他再繼續說下去。  
「好、好、好，我不說了，總行了吧。」  
這時阿爾貝托舉起了雙手對著勇利做出投降的動作，而此刻他們的互動在維克多眼裡倒是煩人的很，最終他什麼也沒說的就轉過身離開，而尤里則做出了像青少年般一個不太友善的手勢後，也跟著維克多離去。  
「還真是個不太友善的小貓咪啊！」對此阿爾貝托這樣評價道，而勇利卻沒有多說些什麼。  
看著勇利盯著尤里的背影，阿爾貝托像是又想起了什麼繼續的說著。  
「尤里‧普利謝茨基，是維克多的教父雅可夫認得第二個孩子，平時沒有住校的時候就跟雅可夫住在一起，也算是跟維克多從小一起相處的對象。」  
「我知道，所以我也知道他喊的那一聲Yuri並不是在叫我。」  
「也許是，也許不是，不過還好你沒有回答他拍賣會的事情。」  
「你是怕我直接告訴他我們打算藉由馬歇爾直接跟阿克巴爾‧奧特里聯絡上嗎？」  
「因為毒品事件，還有國際警察的搜查，阿克巴爾最近不再直接對外聯絡，這對我們來說影響很大，而目前看來他最相信的就是馬歇爾了，因為他可是有四分之一的那個國家血統，雖然我並不認為你會這麼公私不分，但是勇利，我們需要阿克巴爾來打贏這場戰爭。」  
「你如果不那麼覺得，那麼又為什麼故意要代替我回答，不就是不打算讓我跟維克多說話嗎？」  
「我信得過你，勇利，但是你能讓你的心不出現一點破綻嗎？」  
阿爾貝托的話，讓勇利無法否認了，以維克多的細心來說，他要是有所隱瞞的話很容易就被察覺了，所以不如讓阿爾貝托去說，然而明白歸明白，但是感到不悅又是另外一回事。  
至於馬歇爾沒有告訴維克多的是，他會替勇利他們直接的跟阿克巴爾做連繫，畢竟馬歇爾的立場也不希望阿克巴爾輸掉，因為阿克巴爾在做事的態度上，在馬歇爾眼裡對國家是比較好的，雖然穆罕默德也是公正不阿的人，但是過於嚴肅以及故步自封的態度，容易會讓國家與世界脫軌，雖然是可以很好的保留住國家原來的樣貌，但是未來在面對其他大國時會沒有招架之力，他可不希望那個他擁有四分之一血統的國家，將來會成為大國手裡的旗子。

而就在維克多跟尤里離開了酒會的周邊時，維克多卻突然沒頭沒尾的說了一句。  
「馬歇爾大概還是隱瞞了我一些事情。」  
「什麼？那不是你的朋友嗎？」  
「在立場不衝突的時候是。」  
「你怎麼知道他有事情隱瞞你？」  
「如果勇利他們得到的消息真的只是馬歇爾講的那些的話，根本沒有必要派人去阻撓及暗殺，想來阿爾貝托他們是為了其他的目的，在加上剛才我問勇利話時，阿爾貝托搶著要說話的樣子，大概是怕我從勇利的回答裡察覺到不對。」  
「那你要回去再問問馬歇爾嗎？」  
「他既然不告訴我再問一次也是沒用的，但我大概猜得到，最近阿克巴爾對外的連繫變得很嚴謹，在加上他軍火充足，甚至斷了許多軍武的路線，都只改由幾個合作關係密切的組織做出對外的連絡窗口，而這就會壓縮了其他家族的利益，並且切斷了其家族跟他之間的關係，想來阿爾貝托應該也是被切斷的一員，畢竟從剛才的消息看來，阿克巴爾這麼做的原因大概是跟毒品的流入有關，而嵐跟埃斯波西托家底下的人又跟那毒品有些關係，我想阿克巴爾大概會直接切斷與他們的合作。」  
「毒品的事情應該不可能是勝生勇利跟阿爾貝托做的，因為那樣會直接的毀了他們跟阿克巴爾的合作，但如果說這是法比奧去做的，雖然他的確看起來很有動機，畢竟他一直很想把阿爾貝托給弄下台去，但是法比奧交易的對象是穆罕默德吧？」  
「所以這就是為什麼穆罕默德手下的人，陷入毒癮的比阿克巴爾少了很多。」  
「難道這是穆罕默德跟法比奧的陰謀嗎？」  
「有可能，而且他動手腳的部分大概是從阿爾貝托那邊下手，所以這可能也是阿爾貝托去泰國追查毒品的原因，在事情爆發之後，阿克巴爾大概就斷絕了與阿爾貝托的直線往來，所以阿爾貝托須要先掐斷法比奧的毒品來源，然後把這些證明交給阿克巴爾，當然大概還有一部份原因是這毒品會讓他們被國際警察組織給盯上。」  
「等等…上面的高層不是都還不知道毒品的流入是因為法比奧的關係嗎？維克多你怎麼知道的。」  
「一部分的小道消息加上我判斷的。」  
「那你為什麼…」  
「我也希望你不要把這件事情說出去。」  
在尤里把話說完以前，維克多就已經先打斷尤里的話說著，他的語氣很平淡，像是說著什麼不太重要的事情，但尤里卻很明白根本不是那麼一回事，因為這件事情一旦要是暴露出去了，那麼嵐跟埃斯波西托家就會變成國際警察組織重點追查的對象，雖然以他們的實力來說不一定會被弄垮，但是這卻會對他們在地下世界的地位與權力有著很大的影響。  
「維克多你…不會…」  
不會真的對勝生勇利上了心吧？  
這句話的後半部尤里卻沒有說出口，但維克多並不是不明白，他只是看了尤里一眼說著。  
「看來你現在也是有點太過於自信了，你怎麼會覺得能夠看透我的想法？」  
維克多笑著說道，有點像是長官指點下屬般的說著，然而尤里卻沒有說破的是他的確不像維克多那麼會洞察人心，可是他卻很了解維克多，所以他才會明白。  
況且這樣的感覺他也不只是在維克多身上看過，在夜深人靜時的雅可夫也是如此，所以他明白，而莉莉亞也是。  
不是不愛了，只是不適合在愛。  
莉莉亞說這句話的時候，連她自己都沒有發現她的表情透著一點的寂寞。

而在拍賣會之後，當勇利再度回到了日本，阿爾貝托也回去了義大利，維克多跟尤里兩人也早就帶著馬歇爾說的情報回到了俄羅斯，至於維克多說的有關法比奧的猜測，他們兩人倒是誰都沒有提過一句。  
雖然這看似又交錯又分開的命運，只要他們仍然在這片混水裡，就還有遇上的一天，怎麼樣都不可能完全的隔離。  
而命運的滾輪也早就在不知道當中，將這些交錯的生命給纏成了什麼樣子，至於在拍賣會前所比對出來的毒品解析，阿爾貝托也在回去之後開始做出了安排，最後他跟勇利便決定，讓披集帶著兩個家族的人手去泰國處理了這件事情。  
雖然這些毒梟關係緊密，但是遇到利益衝突時要挑撥就變成十分簡單的，那些毒梟原先的合作是以互不搶奪彼此客源為主，然而在披集的操作下，那個與橋本他們合作的毒梟在表面上入侵了其他毒梟的客源跟利益，然後在衝突產生之後，披集還帶著他的手下像是打游擊戰的方式不斷的給彼此造成困擾跟衝突，然後又讓他們覺得是彼此做的，於是最後其他幾家毒梟都聯合起來圍攻了那一家毒梟，從此他們的團隊也就崩壞了。  
當那名毒梟感覺到不對的時候，事情已經陷入無法挽回的地步，於是他開始思索著自己為什麼會被針對的原因，到後來當他明白了之後，他便趕緊的與橋本家做連繫，希望對方能夠幫忙他。  
然而橋本也不是個傻瓜，當他知道這件事情之後，他便明白他要是真與這毒梟有什麼接觸，到時候他要抵賴也就抵賴不掉了，雖然他不知道勇利是怎麼查到這件事情的，但不過不要緊，勇利手上要是有確切的證據的話，就不會只是拿那個毒梟來做開刀，肯定會直接的朝他下手，況且他到泰國之後除了第一次外，一直都沒有與對方正式接觸過，所以也不至於留下什麼證據，甚至連勇利都應該不知道自己人正在泰國，因為他大概還以為自己正跟妻小在度假，畢竟他的下屬每天都會有回報，那個頂替自己的人每天都被勇利派去的人手給監視著，然而他卻不知道的是連這個部分都是勇利安排的，於是懷抱著這樣的想法，橋本認為將來他只要一直打死不認的跟對方切割就可以了，這樣就算日後勇利抓他出來對峙這件事情時，在沒有明確的證據去證明他跟那名毒梟有所連繫下，他甚至可以在推出一個替死鬼出來，就跟當年雅人的事件一樣，所以這也就是為什麼他堅持不回覆那名毒梟請求的原因，甚至還切斷了兩方之間的連繫方式。  
而勇利等的就是這個時刻，在當時他派去追蹤橋本的人，早就分成兩部份，其中一批在橋本去泰國找毒梟時就已經偷偷的跟上了，所以勇利他們很早就知道橋本他是怎麼跟那名毒梟做交易的，雖然在泰國時橋本一直都很小心，從來都不直接的與對方接觸，甚至在感覺到情勢不對時就立刻撤出了對方的勢力範圍，但也正好橋本的這麼小心，所以勇利才得以抓到橋本走私東南亞的秘密運輸。  
原來他們並不是透過地下世界的其他成員或組織來做交易的，在橋本的管轄的範圍內，有一間中南亞運輸業的老闆因為積欠橋本一大筆的賭債，所以被迫成為他走私的工具，並且在泰國當地時，也是由他跟橋本的心腹去跟毒梟來做連絡，藉此完完全全的把自己給屏除在外。  
其實在最一開始那名船運的老闆在賭場裡借下的金額並不算太大，但是在許多算計以及高額的利息下，終於變成他無法負擔的債務，甚至在最後是幾乎連公司都要賠下去了。  
其實一般來說，橋本對於那位老闆的企業並不太感興趣，因為如果有他自己的運輸公司，那麼走私些什麼就會變成非常的便利，但是這類的公司只要掛上了橋本的名字，那肯定會變成重點稽查的對象，這導致他最後一定也不好去做些什麼，所以他才需要一個在業界名聲良好並且在外頭優質好公民的老闆來幫他走私，這樣才不會被引人懷疑然後被稽查，甚至還不容易被組織給發現，於是橋本利用那位老闆的債務，在私底下操控了一部分的交易，而這些交易因為是由一般企業所進行的，並且在連繫上還是經過層層的管道，所以在最初才會沒有被勇利他們所發現，以這件事情來說，這大概是橋本做過最聰明的事情。  
然而橋本沒有想到的是，他想要自保，同樣的毒梟也有做了自保的部分，他早就知道橋本的那一點心思，也明白這件事情與嵐的十代是對立的，但是因為在以前他們交易的時後，勇利的資料都還是未公開的，並且還接連遇上繼承儀式的暗殺，還有兩次幾乎算是失敗的酒會，這讓那名毒梟還真的以為橋本說的就是事實，那就是勇利是沒有什麼能力的人，他只是山田大智為了保全自己的孫子，而臨時找來上位的對象，所以現在算是一種過渡的時期，真正比較重要的決定根本不是勇利能夠處理的，而是山田大智安排在勇利身邊的人所下的指導棋，雖然這也可以當作是山田大智背地操控，但是表面上已經從首領位子退下的山田大智再也不如過去的威嚴，但反觀橋本除了在嵐裡面已經站了很久的位子，以他的年資跟權勢未來會怎麼樣也很難說，所以在當時那名毒梟才會覺得橋本的前瞻性還是比較好的狀況下，就這麼的跟橋本合作了，但他又哪會知道事情跟本並非橋本說的那樣。  
還好他一向就是比較小心的人，雖然他跟橋本是以互信原則在合作的，不過地下世界的生意本來就沒有百分之百的可信度，於是他們第一次在談條件時的會議，雖然為了保護雙方，在談的時候都用了各式各樣的干擾器，藉此保證不能錄影也不能錄音，而雙方之間的交易文件也不是他們彼此本人簽的，都是由自己的心腹來擬定完成的，而這些文件其實也只是給彼此的一個提醒而已，畢竟地下世界的合約從來都沒有任何的約束與效益。  
雖然這個合約只是間接的證據，但其實他們在最初的會議上，他們是有見過一次面的，所以在毒梟走出來迎接橋本時，他早就派人在遠處進行攝影，而那張照片上清清楚楚的拍下兩人握手的畫面，而這下就算橋本再怎麼不承認也脫離不了關係，於是在橋本切斷與毒梟的連繫之後，這名走投無路的毒梟便改尋求與勇利的合作，所有任何勇利想知道的事情他都可以配合，於是表面上這名毒梟最後是被其他的毒梟給併吞了，但其實他與他的家人、心腹早就被勇利給轉移了，而其他的成員則是回歸一般生活然後消失匿跡，這時的橋本還在沾沾自喜，因為沒有比死人還更令人安心的，只要那個毒梟不在，誰也不能證明他曾經和這一切有著關連。

而就在橋本以為事情已經處理得妥當後，在小倉家那邊倒是顯得有些諸事不順，畢竟橋本那邊的船運公司一直以來都只有東南亞生意，要是突然的把業務延長到歐洲線那麼就會引起懷疑，而自從之前幫他們運送歐洲線的家族被勇利給逼的不敢與他們合作後，小倉就一直在尋求其他的合作對象，但是本來答應偷偷幫他們運輸的家族，有的不是莫名其妙的被襲擊，不然就是被警方盯上而整個被抄掉，又或者是突然退出，然後不願意繼續合作，這一下子說沒有人在搞鬼，那是誰也不信了，而能做出這些動作的，小倉想這大概也只有勇利能做得到，不過他們現在仍然以為勇利還沒有確切掌握住那些證據，他只是知道他們跟法比奧有所接觸而已，所以才會以切斷他們的線路為主目標。  
這時候他們還當作勇利只是察覺他們私下有與法比奧做生意而不上報，他們並不知道勇利早就很清楚他們這三家人的心思，畢竟他們覺得勇利要是知道了，大概不會這麼沉得住氣，就連當年雅人事件的真相，他們想勇利應該也查不出什麼，他們只以為勇利是認為他們是為了想多賺點錢而不回報組織而已，至於他們跟法比奧交易的情報外洩，在法比奧告訴他們阿爾貝托去日本時，他們早就有心裡準備了，所以小倉對此並沒有覺得很意外，只是交易的線路都被勇利給打斷的話，那麼也只能看看法比奧手上有沒有從義大利過來的線路了，而現在佐藤手上的貨物也都已經準備得當了，現在也只差運輸的路線而已。  
但阿爾貝托要的就是這個效果，相較於勇利面對的那三家，法比奧的勢力顯然比他們龐大並且聰明多了，雖然在阿爾貝托的眼裡也沒有多聰明就是了，但至少還是有阿爾貝托無法伸手觸及到的部分，所以他就要藉由這次來讓法比奧的相關勢力都浮現出來，因為他根本不相信憑著法比奧自己能做到這個地步。  
而就在此時阿爾貝托也算是因為馬歇爾再次的跟阿克巴爾連繫上了，於是他跟阿克巴爾也策劃了一個新的交易，那就是讓阿克巴爾突襲了穆罕默德的武器庫，因為穆罕默德的軍火補給本來就不是很充足，所以在受到攻擊之後，他肯定會需要緊急補給的。  
在過去因為的他的武器一直都是存放都是在一些不是很重要的地區，所以阿克巴爾也沒有把重心放在那上頭過，以至於穆罕默德在那些區塊的防守也比較鬆散，所以為了要讓法比奧有出貨過給穆罕默德的壓力，阿爾貝托才跟阿克巴爾策劃去襲擊穆罕默德的武器倉庫，因為長期的疏忽在加上阿克巴爾的目的就只是要毀壞武器而已，所以基本上他們是走打了就跑的方式，這也成功的讓好幾個武器倉庫就此毀損，但他們自身人員的折損率其實並不高，而就在補給吃緊的狀態之下，法比奧果然就接受到從穆罕默德那裡來的壓力。  
最後在不得已的情況下，法比奧只好自己從義大利找了運輸直接去日本接貨，而這時隱藏在法比奧背後的援助也終於被阿爾貝托給挖了出來。  
當科斯塔家族出現在台面上時，阿爾貝托似乎終於明白了自己被針對的原因，那是來源自於他父母親時代的恩怨，在早年他們還可以說是跟科斯塔家族的關係良好，甚至還有些生意上的合作，但是一直到某個事故發生之後，科斯塔家族的首領意外的去世，而他們家族也被各方勢力所瓜分，在當年阿爾貝托的父母其實是想幫助他們的，但是因為那一次的事件之後，他們的勢力也有受到了影響，甚至幾乎是所有的資源都被撤回，在加上當時的首領不願意出面幫忙，並且也不讓他們去管這件事情，最後他們只能眼睜睜的看著這個大家族分崩離析，從此多年的情誼也變成了憎恨。  
其實阿爾貝托的母親一直對於這件事情感到很愧疚，畢竟她跟科斯塔家族首領的妻子是從小一起長大的好友，安妮塔是一個十分漂亮並且很有想法的女性，與阿爾貝托那個溫和的並且內向的母親不同，她一直都是敢愛敢恨的女人，甚至也是很有想法跟實力的女人，而科斯塔家的生意也一直都是她一手扶持的，其實在事件發生的當下她是相信自己的朋友，但是到了後來當阿爾貝托父母算是變相的被軟禁並且被禁止出面，一直到了最後埃斯波西托家族的首領出面時，還用了許多不平等的條約，在各種的證據以及暗示之下，安妮塔不得不相信她是錯信了人，她認為自己的好友為了丈夫在自己家族裡的地位而出賣了他們，導致最後他們得賠上自己的所有勢力來尋求埃斯波西托家族的出面，藉此躲過整個家族被團滅的命運，這時的他們不但被對方拿走了大部分的資源和利益還得要跟對方道謝，這又是何等的屈辱，但是在當時的安妮塔實在是沒有選擇，而阿爾貝托的父母表面上在這時候也躍升了家族裡的地位，最後他們的關係也就再也回不去了。  
所以阿爾貝托的母親一直都掛記著這件事情，不過後來的科斯塔家族幾乎是退出了義大利的權力中心，接著轉去安妮塔家族的西班牙裡沉寂了一段時間，到了後來當他們又重回在義大利時，已經不復過去的光榮，不過卻也不是一個能隨便被擊倒的對象。  
到了後期時，阿爾貝托家裡的人在生意和各種層面上，都遭受到了科斯塔家族的阻礙，然後在加上當時的首領還刻意放任他們家族持續的弱勢下去，最後阿爾貝托才會決定在莉莉亞的幫助下，重新拿下埃斯波西托家族首領的位子，好保障家族的安全，而這其中的艱辛也不是一般人所能想像的，他幾乎是忍辱負重的從泥地裡打滾出來的，但若要不是這樣的話，他肯定會失去自己的家人，而就在他站穩了埃斯波西托家族首領的位子之後，科斯塔家族卻又再次的消失了蹤影，似乎再也跟彼此沒有任何的關聯，互相做著各自的生意，一直到這一次的出現才讓阿爾貝托意識到，原來事情並沒有因此而結束。

到了這時阿爾貝托也忍不住開始懷疑，法比奧表面上的跟他的不對盤是為了上代首領，但是上代首領對他的敵意都沒有這麼深，甚至最後還採取放棄掙扎只想安養天年的態度，法比奧到底為什麼要反應的這麼大？而且他根本也沒虧待上代首領的心腹們，一直到現在阿爾貝托才意識到，上代首領也許只是法比奧拿出來集結其他人來給他找麻煩的幌子而已，因為科斯塔家族除了怨恨阿爾貝托的父母之外，其中怨恨的還包含上一代的首領，法比奧真要是支持上代首領的話，科斯塔家族是不可能協助他的，而在那其中肯定還有什麼他不知道的東西在那裡頭。

而所謂的命運也許早就從很久以前就轉動了。


	25. Chapter 25

當出面的是科斯塔家族時，對阿爾貝托來說大概沒有比這還糟糕的事情，可以得話他並不想對這個家族出手，但是他又不能讓這個貨送到穆罕默德的手上，而且在這個貨運出去以前，勇利也沒有任何理由可以扣押佐藤工廠裡的軍火，不過還好科斯塔家族主要是運送到義大利而已，所以最後阿爾貝托便決定在非洲的時候在進行攔截，順便也可以把貨直接截給阿克巴爾，如果成功的話，阿爾貝托還可以在阿克巴爾面前再刷一下好感。  
為了確保這件事情的成功率，勇利跟阿爾貝托還特地親自到了當地去處理，然而這個風聲卻不知道在什麼時候悄悄的走漏出去，所以一場動亂也因此而展開。  
在阿爾貝托離開義大利後，雖然他留下了足以信任的下屬來處理家族的事務，但也許是蓄謀已久，幾個重要的產業據點接連遭受到了攻擊，雖然他的心腹都及時的去處理了，但也許是阿爾貝托不在的因素，前任首領的舊部也在這時後表現出極度的不配合，惹得阿爾貝托一個頭兩個大。  
不過為了這場佈局，貨運從日本出發到義大利，又從義大利航運出發的這幾個月裡，阿爾貝托早在非洲部屬了一個據點，甚至也調派了一些人手在當地吸收了一些雇傭的人員，為的就是一定要成功的解決這件事情，要是真的讓法比奧把貨送到了穆罕默德的手上，那麼對阿爾貝托來說大概沒有比這更糟糕的事情。  
而同時法比奧也明白這件事情的重要程度，所以到了這時他也不再遮掩，他調派了大量的人手到了非洲，甚至也同樣的雇傭當地的傭兵來做護衛，而在非洲抵達第三國家邊境的小領地前的這段線路，就是他們的關鍵戰場。  
但在這關鍵時刻阿爾貝托卻不得不趕回義大利處理一些事情，因為他現在可是內憂外患一次的爆出來，雖然他對於把非洲戰場獨自留給勇利處理上，他心裡感覺到有些過意不去，可是他卻有沒有辦法。  
因為以勇利的立場來說他不一定要幫阿爾貝托，更甚至他可以幫法比奧，把阿爾貝托給拉下來後再重新建立新的關係，但也許是在這些日子以來的相處，尤其是前一陣子泰國的事情上，他跟勇利也算是有私交的情感，所以勇利並沒有拒絕阿爾貝托的請求，反而在阿爾貝托開口前勇利就先叫阿爾貝托回義大利處理這些事情。  
「你確定你自己可以嗎？」在離開前阿爾貝托忍不住的又開口問了一次。  
「你就放心的回義大利，我會處理好的，還是說你不信任我的能力？」  
「不是，我當然信任你能處理的很好，親愛的，但如果只是法比奧的話我一點都不擔心，可是國際警察組織也許還會再出來干擾，因為各國的立場除了在底下的小動作之外，他們並不希望檯面上有外力來影響這些結果，如果國際警察組織出面干涉的話…維克多也有可能會在，不──應該說他會在的機率很大。」  
「我知道。」  
「你確定你…」  
「組織的利益我會優先考量，只有在不危害組織的時候我才會站在維克多那邊，也許泰國的事情你覺得我的私心很重，但你我都明白放維克多提早出去對我們的影響並不大，所以我才會這麼做，而你也是因為這樣所以才會對我的行動睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的，不是嗎。」  
「你說的沒錯，我只是擔心你，勇利。」  
「與其擔心我，不如把事情處理好再來吧，我可不希望我賭錯了對象。」  
在勇利說完之後，阿爾貝托輕聲的笑了出來，接著他上前把勇利摟進了懷裡。  
「我的老天，你真是太迷人了，勇利，我真想吻你一下。」  
「如果你想死在這裡的話，可以試試。」  
阿爾貝托雖然這麼說，但是他的動作裡卻絲毫沒有要輕薄勇利的意思，只是友好的擁抱然後放開。  
「也許你該考慮我才對。」  
「我對維克多不是那樣的情感，我只是…崇拜他而已。」  
「你確定？」  
勇利沒有回答，只是冷冷的看著阿爾貝托，但他表達的意思卻是非常的明顯。  
「好吧，就算沒有但是你不能否認，你其實喜歡與他的肢體接觸，而那從來都不是件單純的事情。」  
「如果你嫌時間太多還可以跟我討論這些事情的話，那不如就別回義大利了。」勇利諷刺的說著，他看了一眼阿爾貝托背後的登機入口，為了用最快的速度回去處理這些事情，阿爾貝托甚至還包了一台私人的飛機。  
「好吧─這次我是真的走了，你好好保重，勇利，我會盡快趕回來的。」  
這時候的阿爾貝托沒有想過，當他下次再跟勇利見面時，有些事情又有些不一樣了。

也許是勇利太小瞧了橋本、佐藤跟小倉那三個家族給法比奧的支援，他們也是鐵了心希望勇利再也回不來了，就跟雅人的事情一樣，所以照原訂計畫，當法比奧的車隊下了非洲快抵達邊境的時候，勇利也帶了大批的車隊去攔截。  
他站在吉普車打開的天窗上，黃土從他了臉頰邊吹過，整個世界都是一片黃澄澄的，空氣中乾澀的味道還充滿了車隊的汽油味，當雙方車隊距離拉近到某個程度之後，勇利便架起了衝鋒槍直接的開了一槍。  
整個安靜的空地就因為這一槍而揭開了序幕，在那一槍精準的爆掉了駕駛的腦袋後，那一台護衛車就在失控下翻覆了過來，爆炸聲炸破了天際，也引來了對方的憤怒與訝異。  
以勇利手上的槍枝型號跟距離來說，要能打得這麼精準幾乎是不太可能的，但他偏偏就做到了，而為了這一場爭奪戰，勇利還特地為此帶上了隱形眼鏡，接著將頭髮給向後梳去，阻絕了任何會妨礙他視線的因素，雖然勇利成功的在第一槍就帶給敵人帶來震懾，但同時也把大量的關注引到了自己的身上，頓時無數的子彈朝著他射了過來，迅速的勇利躲回了吉普車內，然後他對著司機大喊了一聲。  
「往右閃。」接著一陣子彈襲來，他們左邊的車身被射穿了好幾個洞，連車窗玻璃也碎滿在車內，坐在車子副駕的護衛就因為玻璃碎片的關係，一隻手臂上還滴著鮮血，一片較大的玻璃片就插在了他的手上，但還好沒有任何的致命傷口。  
在緊接著那之後有兩台護衛車隊分別拿出了火箭筒，直接的就對著勇利他們射擊，那瞬間勇利的車隊連忙散了開來，在一陣急轉之下，坐在後頭的勇利被甩到了門邊，但他卻按下了車窗的開關，一手抓著車頂的手把，然後在高速轉彎下探出了半個身子，他的右手快速的拿了一把後座力較小的手槍，然後就往其中一台有火箭筒的車隊給射了過去。  
當子彈連續射出了好幾發，其中幾顆射破了那台車的輪胎之後，先是對方的車身一偏，尖銳的剎車聲傳了出來，接著爆掉的輪胎只剩車框卡在了地面，隨後又在幾發子彈的射擊之下，那個拿著火箭筒的男人就被射穿了腦袋，血漿順著車身落下，像是在地面開出了紅色的花朵。  
當解決掉一台火箭筒的時候，勇利又趕緊的縮回去了車內，連忙的他又吩咐著駕駛從左邊包超過去，接著透過對講機讓車隊分成兩個部份開始進行包抄，而對方在察覺到他的意圖後也迅速的分散了開來，每一台貨車旁邊至少都跟著三四輛的護衛車隊，以確保貨物的安全。  
「每一小組包抄離自己最最近的車隊。」勇利掛掉了駕駛座與副駕中間的對講機後，他便指使著自己的車隊前往離他最近的貨車，早在這之前勇利其實就有想過會有這樣的情形，所以他已經將自己的車隊給編組，並且在必要時會由每車的車隊組長來進行指揮。

就在雙方的車隊在進行拉鋸戰的時候，果然從另一邊出現了另外一批大量的車隊，當那車隊衝出來的時候，勇利的眉頭就已經皺了一下，其實不用阿爾貝托說，勇利早就知道會有這樣的情況，而這一次他們再也不能以逃跑作為策略，所以三方之間的火力衝突是完全避免不了，所以這也就是為什麼不論是阿爾貝托或是法比奧，都僱傭了許多當地的小型傭兵團，至少在事後算帳算起來，檯面上他們彼此都還能夠抽身，儘管所有人都很清楚主使者是誰，但這就是社會，在現在的社會政府跟地下世界是處於一種微妙的平衡，除非是太打亂秩序的作法與衝突，不然誰都不想因為哪方勢力的洗牌而引起動盪。  
其實勇利大概知道，維克多一定會來的，但不是為了他，就算是為了證明他與自己沒有關係，上層也會派他來出這個任務並且監視他的舉動，儘管早就有心理準備了，但是當他看見熟悉的身影從車窗裡探出來時，勇利這才發覺自己是差點連呼吸都忘記了，也許就如阿爾貝托所說的，他們早就不是那麼單純的情感了。  
深吸了一口氣，勇利只能遠離維克多所在的方位，將警察組織的廣播警告給拋在了腦後，他與副座的駕駛輕巧的探出了身子，接著拿出了衝鋒槍就是一陣掃射，然而這一次對方也是下了十足的重本，整個貨車的車窗玻璃都採用防彈的裝置，只見車窗上裂出了好幾道蜘蛛紋，但卻是一點都沒有破的跡象，不過若是想要挾持這些貨物，勇利又不好破壞整台車輛，所以他只能不斷的朝著同個車窗位子射擊，試圖將車窗給擊破。  
然而除了瞄準車窗之外，他還得閃躲來自護衛車隊的攻擊以及國際警察組織的包抄，為了不讓國際警察組織的車隊給追了上來，勇利丟出了好幾顆手榴彈，十分直接的就往警察組織的車隊中給扔了過去。  
巨大的爆炸聲夾雜著飛散的黃土，勇利只覺得眼睛乾澀得可以，接著他遮了遮眼前的黃沙，這讓他的隱形眼鏡稍微的有些難受，而也就是在這個時候，他聽見了遠方大吼了一聲小心，明明沒有針對誰，但是他卻覺得很像是對他說的，下意識的他把身子縮回去了一點，一發子彈就這樣擦過了他的臉頰劃出了血痕，但副駕上的護衛則是閃躲的有些慢，以至於胸口中了一槍，鮮血也不斷的落下。  
槍枝的煙硝味、揚起的塵土以及在那之中混雜著鮮血的味道，耳邊還因為稍早的爆破而帶有些耳鳴，翁鳴的聲響在迴盪，此刻勇利就有種找不到自己的感覺。  
但那一陣迷惘也只是一瞬間的，很快的他又補充好子彈探出了身子，他先是朝著其中一台護衛車隊射擊，邊對著他後面的自家車隊喊著，先將砲火給集中在這台車上，這時由於他們都離貨車離得很近，對方也不敢拿出重型武器出來，就怕一個沒射好武器庫產生了爆炸，全部的人都得交代在這裡了。

在勇利幾度強烈的射擊之下，貨車的車窗終於被他給射破了，而駕駛座上的人也伸出一隻手來朝著勇利的方向射出子彈，面對這樣的變故，吉普車趕緊的剎了車，然後降低了車子的速度，在尖銳的剎車聲響起時，吉普車便向後方滑行到了貨車的中間部位，這時國際警察組織的車隊也快要追上來了，在勇利的背後還不斷的有子彈打在他們車上，而為了要盡快的掌握住那台貨車，勇利是不怕危險的把車門給打開來了，整個人幾乎都要掛在了車外，子彈也擦過他的手臂跟腹部劃出了血痕，但他卻像是沒有任何感覺似的，抬起了手槍，動作十分標準並且漂亮，在稍微的屏住了呼吸後，他開出了第一槍，而那一槍就直接貫穿了一台護衛車隊的油箱，接著一陣濃煙竄起隱隱有起火的趨勢，為了避免火花影響到貨車，那輛護衛轎車就趕緊的往另一邊遠遠的開去，在稍微的拉出了一段距離之後，燃燒起來的車輛便急忙的開起了車門，而在裡頭的人才剛從車內跳出來之後，一陣劇烈的爆炸聲響，爆炸的衝擊幾乎是將幾個跳車的人，像是破布娃娃一般給甩在了地面，有的人還因此被吹到輪胎底下被直接的輾過，形成了一道長長的血痕。  
而碾到人的車輛也因為底盤的撞擊而整個翻覆了過去，漸漸的護衛的車隊越來越少，就在這時勇利也當機立斷的叫駕駛把車子開的離貨車近一點，然後一個躍出，勇利就緊緊的扒在了貨車上頭，無數的子彈又朝著他襲來，而他的腰間也因為子彈的射擊擦出了長長的血痕，身上的白色上衣都染著一片血紅，看著這樣的勇利，維克多明明知道自己不該靠近也不該在意，但是不知道為什麼，維克多就是無法控制的往勇利的方向過去。  
而此時在貨車上勇利也緩慢的爬向了駕駛座的位子，在察覺到有人扒在車上的貨車駕駛在此刻也拼命的左右甩動，甚至伸出一隻手就往車身的地方開槍掃射，就在這時的勇利幾乎是躲藏不了，但好在駕駛也無法精準的瞄準他，子彈多數也只是從他的身邊擦過，只有一顆子彈剛好射中了他的小腿，不過還好在那顆子彈是射擊到車身才彈跳到他的腿上，因為力道有稍微減弱所以射入的也不深，只是不斷的有血落下，看起來十分的嚇人。  
這時勇利的護衛們連忙的把車靠攏過去並且對著四周開槍，試圖分散掉對勇利的攻擊，此時的勇利絲毫沒有任何動搖的爬到了駕駛座的車窗旁，這讓貨車駕駛已經顧不上開車，他只能一手抓著方向盤另一手伸了出去想對著勇利開槍，但勇利早就計算好他可能會有的動作，在駕駛的手剛伸出來的時候，勇利的右手就緊緊的扣住了他的手，然後身子一個向前，整個人就扒在了車窗的部分，急忙的駕駛想趕緊抽回自己的手，然而他卻是被勇利扣的很死，於是他只好胡亂的開槍，試圖讓勇利放手。  
而剛好駕駛的手槍的槍管就貼在了勇利肩上，在那一陣開槍之後，子彈擦過勇利的皮膚噴濺出血滴，而灼熱的槍管也在他的皮肉上發出了吱吱的的聲響，帶了一點肌肉燒焦的味道，而這也讓勇利的臉上終於露出了一點裂痕，不過勇利卻是快速的將左手往車窗裡伸，接著是一陣掃射，瞬間駕駛座上就被鮮血給覆蓋住了，而在副駕的上的人也連忙的側過身子想對著勇利開槍，可是當他掠過駕駛座上的屍體正準備往勇利的位子瞄準時，勇利卻比他快上了一些，那一瞬間勇利已經拉開了車門將駕駛的屍體拉了出去時，幾乎是一氣呵成的就朝著副駕開槍，此時兩方的子彈交錯，最後連副駕駛座上也染上了一片紅，而勇利則是摀著被射中的腰間的傷口鑽進了車內，還好他的傷口很淺並不是很嚴重，他可以感覺的出來沒有傷到腹部裡的器官，大概只有表層肌肉跟脂肪受傷的程度，在加上腎上腺素的作用的影響下，這讓勇利覺得腰間的傷口反而不太會痛，倒是在乾燥的風沙吹進了他的眼睛裡時還比較痛一些。  
也就在勇利成功的解決到車裡的兩名人員後，他便緊抓著方向盤踩著油門就把車開往另一個方向，同時在他原來車上的護衛也連忙通知了其他車隊，在那台方向突然轉移的貨車上，在裡面開車的可是他們的首領。  
就在勇利成功的佔領了一台貨車之後，對方的車隊似乎也被勇利給激怒了，一大批車輛就往勇利的方向追了過去，而在這時敵方已經不用擔心那台貨車會不會因為武器攻擊的關係而爆炸，因為在那台車的周邊剩下來的幾乎都是勇利他們自己的人，所以他們又再次的把火箭筒給拿了出來，而在同一時刻勇利連忙的轉了方向盤，然後緊急的將貨車轉了一個方向，接著躲過了火箭筒的砲擊，然而就在那個緊急轉彎之下，整台車身也因為急速的傾斜而幾乎要翻了過去，要不是剛好有另外兩台吉普車趕緊到了貨車邊撞了一下把車給頂了回去，不然整台貨車可能就要翻了過來。  
而在這時的勇利除了要面對法比奧手下的追擊外，還要面對警察組織的夾擊，很顯然的警察組織也不希望勇利他們能夠成功的將貨物送去給阿克巴爾，因為這樣會讓戰爭的情勢更偏向對阿克巴爾有利的狀態。  
於是在大量的車隊追捕之下，勇利不得不再次偏離他的路線，而在那之後又有一台貨車落入了他們的手裡，至於另一台貨車則是因為扛不了攻擊後直接的翻了過去，最後剩下的兩台貨車就緊緊的被他們的護衛隊給包圍，而另一半的車隊則是跑去追擊勇利他們。  
在這樣多方的干擾下，為了提高貨運運送到邊境的機會，勇利也探出了身子反擊著，然後在吸走了大半的注意力後，直接的替另一台貨車給創造出機會，好讓他可以直接的開往接駁的港口，而獨自留下面對這一切的勇利，雖然說這樣的情勢是他自己安排的，但是果然多少還是會讓他覺得有點寂寥，但不論怎麼說勇利都沒有太多的空檔去煩惱這一件事情。  
因為他只能一路頂著一堆攻擊然後把路線又往港口的邊緣偏去，在這時他開車的速度很快，他的護衛們也盡力的跟在了他的後頭，但是來自國際警察組織的追擊可不少，而且法比奧的人還一心要毀掉他那台貨車，於是在大量的攻擊下，即使勇利已經盡力的閃躲，但是他的輪胎最終還是被射破了，車體便開始迅速的左右搖晃打滑，顯然根本撐不了多久，最後在貨車翻滾前一秒，勇利快速的打開了車門然後跳了出去，在身體撞擊到地面的時後，巨烈的鈍痛傳來，就好像被輾過一樣，全身的骨頭都在叫囂著，這也讓勇利在地上翻滾了好幾圈，最後整個土地上染上了一圈血痕。  
至於沒有駕駛的貨車，最後便往前滑行了一陣子後，就整個翻倒在地面上，軍火的箱子也都從破開的車斗裡掉了出來，砸了滿地，幾個手榴炸彈也在碰撞之下發出了巨烈的爆炸，滾燙的熱風以及爆炸的威力刮著勇利的身軀，像是無數的小刀在割著他的身體，全身上下好像除了疼痛之外就沒有其他的感覺，他的五感也開始有些模糊了起來，而就在這個時後，他的護衛卻把車停在了他的面前，幾乎是冒死的把勇利給拖進了車裡，接著就往第三世界的港口方向衝去，在這時他們要做的是全力的護衛另一台他們搶來的貨車，然後趕緊把勇利送到阿克巴爾的領區，雖然勇利身上沒有立即致死的傷口，不過他身上的傷其實也不輕，必須趕緊接受治療才可以。  
而剩下的另外兩台法比奧的貨車，一台因為搶奪不了所以被勇利的車隊給炸毀了，而剩下的另一台卻是被他給逃脫了，因為在其他的護衛都保著那一台的情況下，勇利他們根本沒有機會在追上去了，不過四台裡毀了兩台搶走一台，這戰績也不算太差，現在只要撐到港口去就好了。  
然而事與願違，好不容易將貨車護送進港口時，阿克巴爾的人也出來迎接，但就在勇利他們的車隊要進到港口領地前，警察組織的掃射卻不得不讓他們偏離方向，緊接著港口的入口就被那些警察給包圍，似乎是不想讓勇利他們踏進第三世界的領地上，有鑑於上一次沒攔下勇利大概對他們來說是一恥辱，所以這一次說什麼他們也不打算讓阿克巴爾庇護他們了，既然他們出手影響了戰爭結果，那麼就要能夠承擔這個後果。  
就在此時緊一直緊追在勇利身後的維克多，他能感覺到自己複雜到不行的心情，他看著地上那個怵目驚心的血跡，以及蒼白到不行但卻被鮮血跟塵土染的全是汙泥的臉，在泰國的回憶染上了他的心頭，那股被緊壓喘不了氣的感覺壓在他的胸口，其實維克多早就知道，他根本看不得勇利受傷，但他現在追上去又能怎麼樣呢？他們是敵對立場，他也不可能去救勇利，沒有去殺他就已經要偷笑了，所以他又為什麼要追上去？  
他皺著眉頭不說話，而在他車上開車的駕駛則是冷冷的問著。  
「你很在意嗎？勝生勇利。」  
「不…我只是想，穆罕默德的情勢又會更糟了，上層的立場還是一樣嗎。」  
「不要去揣測上面的想法，只要遵守命令就好。」  
「但是不去判斷情勢，到時後讓他們站錯位子的損失又是誰要負責呢？」  
維克多的這句話噎的對方說不出話來，最後他只能憤恨的踩著油門追上去，就算維克多嘴上不說，但他相信當雙方在對上的時後，維克多的態度肯定就很明顯了，以往維克多一直都是那個最優秀、最沒有把柄的存在，而這一次高層卻讓他去監視維克多，也因此他肯定要把維克多隱瞞的事情給抓了出來，而這也是他刻意的一直跟在勇利車後的原因。  
而對於那個駕駛抱持著心思，維克多是在清楚也不過了，上級本來就是叫他來監視自己，他會有這樣的舉動維克多也不感到意外，只不過維克多覺得他也太小瞧了自己，畢竟他也做過了不少臥底的活動，連這點情緒都掌控不了，又怎麼能臥底？

只是剛才勇利從貨車上跳出來在地面上翻滾的畫面，實在是讓他太難以忍受了，在加上先前勇利被狙擊時，他忍不住喊了一聲小心，這才被對方看出了一點小破綻，不過維克多並沒有很在意，畢竟他剛才的情緒可以有很多種解釋的說法，喊的那一句也沒有針對誰，但現在最重要的就是，當他們真的追上勇利時，他又應該怎麼做才好呢？  
他不能讓別人看出他的破綻，一旦忠誠度被懷疑之後，那麼他的一生接下來也只能做最普通的警察工作，而對維克多來說這是件極難忍受的事情，但此刻他的腦海裡卻又不斷的浮現了他曾經問雅可夫的一句話。

雅可夫你會後悔嗎？如果沒有這件事情的話，也許你還可以做上更久的警察。  
但當時的雅可夫卻露出了淺淺的笑這麼說著。  
要說後悔的話，也許應該說當時的我不夠勇敢和堅持。  
那時維克多並不明白雅可夫的勇敢和堅持是什麼，因為在他的眼裡雅可夫一直都是出色並且優秀的警員，並且他在KGB的時後還是維克多的教官，沒有雅可夫的話就不會有現在的維克多，但他現在卻明白了，雅可夫說的勇敢跟堅持是什麼。  
除去一切障礙的勇敢，維持那份心意的堅持。  
但他又該怎麼勇敢？怎麼堅持呢？


	26. Chapter 26

維克多覺得自己的心情就像是綜合口味的勃地豆，你永遠也不知道下一顆咬下去會是什麼味道，就像是他也不知道下一秒的情勢會帶給他怎樣的情緒，在俄羅斯或者上次在美國的時後，維克多都還覺得自己可以堅定立場，他們不就是那幾面之緣和泰國那一次生死相對的相處，那份情誼又能有多深？  
他又不像勝生勇利，崇拜了自己多年，對維克多來說，他就只是這幾個月來有過相處的對象，應該什麼也不是才對，在維克多的生涯裡他做過最長的臥底還是一年，他曾經對著相處過一年的同伴開槍，雖然不能說沒有任何感觸與傷感，但是在這種場合下所衍生出的情感，沒有任一個可以凌駕在他的理智之上，而勝生勇利又怎麼可能會是個意外？  
但偏偏勝生勇利就是維克多的意外。  
不是他孤單寂寞太久了，而是維克多很明白，會用如此乾淨的眼神看著他的就只有勇利了，在以前維克多以為自己很明白感情是什麼，但是直到了現在他才覺得他錯了，雖然過去的他不是不懂愛，而是從來沒有這麼愛過，沒有愛到觸及了他內心最寂寞的地方，在這一刻維克多很清楚他已經不能否認，自己早就喜歡上了這個相處不久的男人。  
可是他卻不能表現出來，如今他手裡的槍還在對著勇利的車隊，他的攻擊也不能中斷，他就像是被撕裂的靈魂，每一次開槍他都覺得自己的胸口在脹痛，雖然他開槍的角度都很巧妙，每一槍都能打中車體，但卻都沒有造成實質上太大的傷害，而在車子高速進行下無法準確的打中要害也是很正常的事情，也因此維克多也算掩飾的很好，至少他的監視者找不到他的小把柄。  
在快速行駛之下，他們已經越來越偏離了本來的線路，而此刻勇利的護衛們也越來越緊張，雖然在車內他們已經有做了緊急的處置，但是在勇利的失血量有些過多的情況下，他的意識已經開始有些渙散，但他仍強撐著一絲清明指示著車隊逃生的路線，到了最後他不得不命令讓車隊都分散開來。  
「十代，不可以這樣做，要是這麼做的話您的安全無法保障。」  
「聚在一起只會成為更顯眼的目標，分散開來所有的人存活率才會提高，安全屋的地點每個人都有，甩掉了自己背後的追兵後就到小屋集合。」  
「可是…」  
「閉嘴！每個人的生命都是生命，我不要再聽到有誰要去當箭靶的話了，把對講機給我，誰要是不聽指令就不用回來了。」  
勇利拿過了對講機，在對著下屬吩咐下去之後，車隊便開始四散開來，而其中勇利的那台車便開往了某個沿海的村落，他們高速行駛在靠海的山路邊上，只要到達了村子裡頭，想要藉此找到藏身的地點脫身就比較容易，在加上跟在勇利車隊後面的人又多，只要進到村子裡頭那些車隊也就不好發揮作用，而這樣的決定也讓其他往林區逃跑的護衛們的生存機率又更大了一點，但這時他們卻錯估了國際警察組織追擊他們的決心，好不容易村落就在眼前了，這時一台警車卻加快了速度衝撞了勇利的車尾，一個打滑勇利的吉普車便擦撞著山壁然後落下了許多碎石，接著他們又被許多子彈給瘋狂掃射，整台車輛已經呈現出破敗不堪的樣子，彷彿下一秒就要解體似的。  
而這也讓維克多的心劇烈的跳著，他知道勇利撐不了多久，但是他卻什麼也做不了，就在這時勇利的車輛卻突然的煞車打橫著停了下來，而地面也拉出了長長的煞車痕，在最前頭的警車即使連忙踩煞車卻還是有些來不及，然而就在他們要撞上的前一秒，勇利他們就集體開了車門就路邊跑去，在警車與吉普車相撞的那一刻，爆炸的熱風將他們給吹得東倒西歪，甚至在後面的警車也有些打滑的撞到了山壁。  
而在那後面一點的警車則是連忙停了下來搶救著燃燒大火裡警車裡面的人，這時維克多也下了車，在濃烈的黑煙中尋找著勇利的身影，在他才剛瞧見那虛弱的身軀被他的護衛扶起來的時候，好幾發子彈就從維克多的身邊射過，直直的瞄準著勇利，突如其來的變故讓勇利的護衛沒有太多時間考慮，他摟著勇利就是往地上一撲，當他們再次撞在地面上時，勇利還發出了一聲微弱的悶哼聲，在這時的勇利身上已經沒有任何一處是乾淨的，不是被鮮血就是被泥土給染成了深色。  
忍不住的維克多衝了向前，而這個舉動卻讓勇利的護衛認為維克多是打算生擒勇利，於是兩名護位便瘋狂的朝著維克多掃射，同時這也讓意識有些渙散的勇利在那一瞬間喊了一聲不。  
但也許是因為受傷的關係，勇利護衛的準度跟速度也都慢了一拍，維克多則是側著身子閃躲後又往地上一撲，所以也只有幾枚子彈擦過他的身體劃出了細小的傷口，而其他的國際警察成員在這時也才反應了過來，開始對著勇利他們掃射，這下除了勇利之外，他的護衛身上也劃出了許多傷口，甚至有一些還被貫穿了過去，在場面如此膠著時，維克多又再度起了身往勇利的方向撲去，這時在其他人眼裡看來維克多就是想活捉勇利一般，在這樣的情勢下還能不顧危險的這麼做，在其他人的感覺上只覺得維克多勇氣十足，但只有維克多自己知道，他這麼做是因為他不能再拿槍對著勇利了，他身上的傷口太多了，即使只是假裝他現在也不想拿槍對著勇利，然而就在維克多的雙手抓住了勇利的肩膀時，他身旁得兩名護衛卻突然的一個使力緊抓著維克多，接著他們四人就往山路的另一邊倒了下去。  
當維克多從山路邊往下掉落的時候，大海的味道便撲鼻而來，雖然這個山路旁的臨海峭壁並沒有很高，但是落海的瞬間還是有種砸進堅硬地面的錯覺，然後再下一秒是被冰冷的海水給包圍。  
在這個時候的勇利已經沒有力氣掙扎了，他的身體開始往下沉，一點點的鮮血在海裡擴散，帶著鹽巴的海水不斷刺激著勇利身上的傷口，在肺部逐漸耗盡的空氣讓他整個呼吸道感覺到酸澀，就在勇利以為他撐不下去的時候，一股力量拽著他的手臂就往海面上游，這時的勇利已經什麼也管不了，只能閉上眼睛任由拉著他的人把他給帶離。  
此刻勇利無法想像的是，當維克多與他一起落海的時候，維克多感到的恐懼並不是來自於自身的安危，而是看著勇利那滿身傷痕的身軀落入海裡時的心痛與不安，他甚至比勇利的護衛還要早就撈到了勇利，接著在水面下移動到了一塊礁石邊後，這才敢把勇利給拉了起來，為了避免被自己的同伴看見以及還有被不斷落下的子彈給射中，所以維克多也只能這麼做，而這也導致勇利在水底待了一陣子之後才被他給拉了上來，所以勇利也在水裡吞了好幾口的海水，以至於到了現在就連呼吸都有些薄弱，好像隨時都會停止一般，這讓維克多的心也一點一點的冷了下去。  
好不容易等到所有槍聲都停止了之後，維克多這才探出一顆頭去，而在海面上還浮浮沉沉著另外兩具軀體，在思考了一陣子之後，維克多嘆了一口氣，先是把勇利的半邊身子都扶到了礁石上，然後游了出去查看著勇利護衛們的情形，對於這些護衛維克多並沒有什麼多餘的情緒，他只是在想如果他們還活著的話也許會方便帶勇利離開，然而就在維克多游到了這兩人的身旁時，他赫然的發現雖然他們的呼吸有些微弱，但人確實還是活著的，雖然目前看起來並沒有太致命的傷口，可也不是能夠方便行動的樣子，想要仰賴他們帶勇利逃出去大概是不太實際的想法。  
就在維克多發覺這兩人無法給予實際的幫忙與協助時，其實他就有想過就把這兩人給扔在海裡就行了，但是他想著要是讓勇利知道了大概會很難過，所以最後維克多還是來回游了好幾趟才把這兩人加勇利給拉上了岸，照道理來說他應該把這個場面留給勇利的護衛清醒後處理比較適合，但是勇利的傷太重了，而且他的警察同夥也不知道什麼時候會找到這裡來，所以當下之急還是趕緊離開才好，而在這個情況下維克多也只能先把帶走勇利，他總不可能連那兩個護衛也一起帶走，不論他是帶的了或是帶不了，分開行動總比聚集在一起安全的多了，畢竟三個人藏匿起來總是比較麻煩，更別提那三個人都還在昏迷當中。  
於是維克多只好在這片海灘上四處搜索著，替那兩人找到緊急時可以躲藏的地方，好不容易當維克多找到了一個很隱密的洞窟之後，在確認洞窟裡的安全無虞，他便把那兩名護衛給拉進了洞窟裡面，在安排完這一切，維克多這才把勇利給背了上去，然後就這麼帶著人趕往森林的另一頭。

此時的維克多可以感覺到背上的人正散發著一股熱氣，而這顯然不是一件太好的徵兆，畢竟升高的體溫表示著勇利的身體可能正處於發炎的狀態，要是不妥當處理好的話，原本還沒有這麼嚴重的傷口，到最後都很有可能因為化膿而導致更嚴重的感染，但是此刻維克多卻沒有多餘的時間可以停留，他只能背著勇利往森林裡躲去，也不知道走上了多久，雖然在太陽的曝曬之下，連濕透的衣服都逐漸曬乾了，但是一旦到了晚上非洲的溫度又會很低，所以不趕快找個可以休息的地方，那麼對勇利的傷就會不太好。  
好在維克多他們已經距離村子不算太遠了，在穿過了樹林看到了大馬路後，維克多卻也不敢的貿然的就走在大路上，就怕他的同伴會在這附近進行搜索，好在這一次為了以備不時之需，他在身上除了有放現金之外，還有一個誰都不知道的通訊器，那表面上看起來就像是個金屬的打火機，然而在中間的鐵片拆下來後還有一個面板，上面還有著幾個小按鈕，雖然只能簡單的發出幾個訊號，但至少比什麼都沒有要來的好。  
最後維克多就揹著勇利一路的在馬路邊的森林暗處裡走著，一直到眼前的小村口出現為止，雖然那是一個很小的聚落，看起來也有些落後，但這樣反而對維克多來說是好件事，於是他走到了村落邊的一個小樓房，那是一個看起來不太富裕但至少設備都很齊全的家庭，在敲響屋主的大門之後，維克多便拿出了他以前為了任務而徦照出來的身份，然後開始對著屋主講價，他表示自己是來非洲談生意的商人，在路上因為被對手跟仇家追殺所以才躲避到這裡，他想利用手上的現金與屋主換取他家的小倉庫作為短暫休息，只要簡單的給他一個乾淨的空間跟一張床墊和棉被就可以了。  
雖然屋主對於維克多的出現有些的懷疑，但由於最近他們村落附近的某個海島國家港口正在發生戰爭，還有許多走私或者有的沒的在那邊鬥爭，然後受了傷之後也有許多人會躲到他們這裡來。  
這樣的不平靜雖然讓他們總是擔心著生活的安危，但是不可否認的是，因為這些戰爭走私也帶給了他們一些商機，使得這個村子出現一些醫療補給品的交易市集，這也讓貧瘠的小村子又重新有了一些生機。  
而很顯然的這也不是這個屋主第一次遇到有人要來租借空間的要求，總是有許多受傷的人會提出這類的交易或協助，只是勇利身上的傷勢看起來有些嚇人所以讓屋主有些猶豫，他可不希望到時後真有人死在自家的屋子裡，但還好維克多要求的只是院子裡的倉庫留給他使用而已，所以最後屋主也就勉為其難的答應了。  
在把那個小木屋裡的東西都清到了院子裡後，他們便用一些木板跟塑料布鋪在了地上，然後在上頭放上了那種很輕薄的海棉床墊就當作是床，雖然很簡陋但維克多卻沒有什麼意見，以他們現在這個情況來說又能有多少要求。  
只是在床墊之外，他另外還讓屋主給他準備幾桶冷水、熱水、乾淨的衣物和一般的醫療用品，這些當然還是得用錢來跟對方交換，反正只要付錢這些要求也不算太過份，於是屋主又送來了維克多所要求的東西，雖然說這是能賺錢的好差事，但是屋主也明白這畢竟不是安全的事，以他多次的經驗來看，維克多跟勇利的身份根本就不可能這麼單純，所以他也只願意讓維克多他們待上兩天而已，還好維克多也只是想找個臨時住所來替勇利處理傷口而已，所以兩天對他來說就已經很足夠了。

就在屋主離去把空間都留給了維克多之後，維克多才趕緊的關上了門然後小心的撕開了勇利身上的衣服，但因為曾經浸泡過海水裡又被曬乾的衣服，在傷口上的組織黏液作用下，整塊布料就有些黏在了勇利的傷上，為了不要在撕開布料時導致傷口的撕裂，維克多只能輕輕的在傷口上淋上了一點水浸濕，然後在慢慢的把布料給拉了起來，但饒是如此仍然在拉的途中讓勇利因為疼痛而皺了一下眉頭。  
「勇利，你醒著嗎？」看著勇利的反應這讓維克多輕聲的喊了一下。  
只見勇利的眼皮在維克多問完之後晃動了一點像是要睜開的樣子，但卻是睜了幾下後怎麼也睜不開來，而勇利的這個狀況其實是很正常，畢竟他耗費掉的體力太多，身上的傷口也多，所以他的身體應該是陷入極度的疲憊當中，但他的處境卻讓他的大腦在下意識的不能放鬆，所以也在半清醒之下他還能聽見維克多跟他說話的聲音。  
維克多看著勇利勉強著想讓自己清醒過來的樣子，他忍不住的的把手輕輕的覆蓋在他的眼皮上然後溫柔的說著。  
「醒不過來就好好休息吧！我先幫你處理傷口。」  
在這句話後，勇利的眼皮似乎平復了下來，就連呼吸也跟著平穩了許多，在感受到勇利是真的放鬆了身軀，維克多這才繼續了手上的動作，並且緩慢的剝掉了勇利身上剩餘的衣服，接著他沾濕了毛巾將勇利給擦了乾淨，這才在傷口上敷上了簡易的藥品跟包紮。  
而在那其中最讓維克多感覺到困擾的是勇利腰間上的傷口以及小腿上的槍傷，一個是太深需要縫合，另一個則是需要把卡在裡頭的子彈給挑了出來，但他們現在的處境不方便之外，也沒有器具可以做處理，於是維克多就只能暫時用藥品跟紗布把這兩個傷口給包的緊實，避免傷口持續性的大量出血，以勇利現在的狀況來說最好是不要在失血了，雖然他身上的其他的傷口都已經成功的止住血了，但是腰間跟腳上的槍傷卻還在些微的滲血，還好這兩個傷口都沒有傷到大動脈所以出血量也不算太多，不然照這樣的情況下，不用等到明天也許勇利就會因為失血過多而器官衰竭了。  
在處理好這一些動作，維克多也將自己身上給擦拭乾淨然後換上了乾淨的衣物，接著他又用了身上的一些現金去跟屋主換了一些類似餅狀的麵粉類食物跟牛奶，他先將牛奶喝了一口進嘴裡後在抬起了勇利的下巴吻了過去，幾乎是用灌的方式將牛奶給餵進了勇利的嘴裡，然後在慢慢的一口一口把整杯牛奶都給餵完。  
隨後維克多才把屋主給的餅給吃掉了一半，在喝上幾口水補充一下水份，恢復一點體力後，他才又去把身上的手槍給分解了開來，在將零件逐一的擦乾後又組裝了回去，好在他這次帶的槍防水係數還不錯，擦乾之後就幾乎沒有什麼影響。  
在處理完這些，維克多就躺在了勇利的身邊，在這一天下來不論是他或者勇利在體力上都消耗了太多，所以他也稍微的閉上了眼睛當作休息，一直到外面的天色變暗並且天氣轉涼為止。  
雖然這個倉庫裡並沒有電燈之類的照明，但還好卻是有油燈可以當作燈火使用，在把油燈點亮了之後，維克多便從口袋裡拿出了通訊器，看著上頭綠燈閃著不同的頻率表示收著對方收到後的回覆，這讓維克多的心裡就有了一個底。  
雖然他跟克里斯是不同國家的立場，但是不得不說在危急的時後克里斯是不會出賣他的，只要不是會影響到國家的事情上，克里斯基本上都會站在他那邊，而這個通訊器也一直是他們兩人私下聯絡的東西，有的時後不論是維克多還是克里斯，他們彼此總是會有一些危險的私事要去做處理，而在這時所謂的後援也就只能仰賴自己的朋友了。  
然而就在這時維克多沒有想到的是，克里斯替他找來的後援卻也是讓他十分頭痛的人物。

雖然因為在不確定是否安全狀態下，維克多睡得不是很安穩，所以幾乎只要有人走路靠近這間小屋他就會醒過來，雖然到最後會發現都只是路過的屋主跟他的家人，但卻還是常常讓維克多繃緊了神經。  
不過還好到了隔天，勇利的狀況就看起來好上許多了，身上的熱度也已經消退了一些，雖然小腿跟腰間的紗布還是會有血跡滲出來，但至少還不算太慘，再一次的幫勇利把傷上的傷口給重新包紮完畢，他便把熟睡到不醒人事的勇利給輕輕的搖醒，看著對方帶著虛弱又有些迷茫的樣子，這讓維克多覺得這人真是既讓人心疼又十分的可愛。  
「你得起來吃點東西，還有先把隱形眼鏡拆了。」維克多溫柔的說著，語句裡都像是夾著蜜一般，這讓勇利瞬間有種瞬間這是在哪裡的錯覺，好在隨著大腦逐漸清醒過來，勇利總算清楚了自己現在的處境。  
他乖巧的拆掉了隱形眼鏡，帶了整天又泡進了海水裡讓他的眼睛有些發紅，還好他的近視也不算很深，只是為了在射擊時能看得清楚一些，這才帶了隱形眼鏡，他揉了揉有些乾澀的眼睛，卻在揉到一半時被維克多給制止了。  
「別揉，要是發炎了就不好了。」  
對於維克多的各種溫柔的舉動，勇利有些呆愣，他還記得上一次他們分離時維克多對他的態度很冰冷，而這中間到底發生了什麼事情，怎麼會讓他的轉變如此的巨大。  
「維克多…你…為什麼？」  
看著勇利一臉的迷惑，換維克多有些無奈的笑著說道。  
「其實我大概從一開始就很喜歡你看我的眼神，只是我不想承認而已，說實在話一開始的時後我的確不是抱著單純的心思與你接觸，但是勇利你總是能突破我心裡的防線，在泰國的時後，我想你大概不會沒有感覺到我是假裝的成份比較多，但你卻還是不想讓我難受的讓披集把我給放走，其實我是不想承認的，我跟你早就不一樣了，所以在美國時才會因為查覺到你有危險而衝了過去，但是我卻又不能對你擺出什麼好臉色，畢竟我們終究是立場不同，你懂嗎？」  
「我…我知道，但是你為什麼…會救我？這樣不會對你有影響嗎？」  
「我想他們應該沒有看出來，連你的護衛也沒有看出來我是要救你，與我為敵的是你的身份，但卻不是你，勇利，在看到你受傷時，覺得就此可能再也觸碰不到你的時後，我才發覺有些東西是不能失去。」  
維克多說的很認真，認真到勇利覺得有些不可置信，隨後他感覺到自己的眼眶在發熱，他一直以為他跟維克多是再也回不去的那種關係，只是沒有想到他們不但沒有隔閡了，反而也都明白了彼此間的另一種情感，雖然時間不合宜，但勇利還是忍不住的撲進了維克多的懷裡，平時的羞稔在這時都被勇利拋在了腦後。  
「可是你的工作…不會影響嗎？」像是想到了什麼，埋在維克多的懷裡的勇利又抬起頭來問著。  
「可能多少有點影響，但是不用擔心總會有辦法解決的，只要在工作上不衝突，我想他們應該會比較需要我。」  
維克多笑著說道，表現出十分有自信的樣子，雖然這事肯定沒有這麼好處理，但是現在維克多可不想讓勇利替他煩惱這件事情，他們首要的目標就是要先解決現在的困境，而就在他們兩人還處在這種很溫馨的氛圍時，倉庫的木門卻被碰的一聲給踹了開來，在一瞬間勇利陷入了緊繃備戰的狀態，但維克多卻是嘆了一口氣，雖然他背對著門口只能從勇利突然轉變疑惑的表情探知一二，但是那種踹門的方式跟聲音他實在是熟得不得了。  
「尤里奧，踹壞那扇門的話可是要賠的。」維克多轉過身去，果不其然看見那頭金色半長髮的青年正手拿著通訊器站在了門口，一臉的不耐煩。  
「你這個老爺爺，還有那頭豬，不要在那邊給我親親我我的，我來這裡不是要看你們談什麼戀愛的。」尤里翻著白眼的說道，在維克多去執行任務時，克里斯就跟他連絡過了，因為克里斯在國內有些任務所以走不開，但他又怕維克多會需要一些幫助，於是有連繫過尤里如果發生什麼事情的話，讓他帶著這個通訊器去找維克多，當通訊器的請求幫忙的燈號亮起來的時候，他幾乎是立馬就請假並且透過雅可夫搭上了私人飛機偷渡到非洲，接著又跟著訊號找到了這個小村落，本來以為會看見的是受傷需要幫忙的維克多，原諒他會這麼覺得，畢竟維克多是個幾乎沒在請求支援的傢伙，尤其是在私人的事情上，然而這一次他卻用上了最緊急的訊號，這讓尤里產生了種事情不好的錯覺，誰知道當他趕到這裡時看到的卻是這種情形，這叫他怎麼不生氣？  
尤里覺得他沒有一氣之下踹在維克多的背上就已經很給他面子了，更別提他親親我我要救助的對象還是勝生勇利之下。

尤里想他大概是掉進史上最爛的一件事情裡了。


	27. Chapter 27

尤里不知道自己是要靠多大的意志力才忍住沒有把這兩人給踹倒在地上，他匆匆忙忙的營救行動可不是來看這兩人感情加溫的，一個特種部隊的成員跟一個黑道組織首領，這是什麼天大的玩笑？  
雖然說他在之前就有察覺到對維克多來說，勇利大概不是什麼一般的存在，對此他並不想去理解，就只是短短的幾面在加上泰國的相處，這兩人怎麼成了生死相隨的戀人一般？但反正維克多那個大腦裡的感情世界，他一向都不是很懂，這男人的思維老是跳躍的很厲害，但也許他也不是這麼的不理解，想起雅可夫、想起莉莉亞，尤里白了一個很大的白眼，但卻又不得不幫起維克多的忙。  
而在這時勇利的狀況看起來也不是很好，這一點尤里看了一眼就知道了，雖然他才十六歲，還在特殊學校裡上課，但由於他是優等生的關係，所以他已經開始會參與一些不太危險的任務，除此之外在他跟著雅可夫或是莉莉亞一起生活的日子裡，大概看的、面對的比一般的小員警還要來得多，這也是為什麼克里斯在走不開的時候，能夠放心的把事情交給了尤里來處理。  
但現在他們得先轉移位子才行，畢竟他們現在待的村子還是太危險了，根據尤里得到的消息，國際警察組織還沒有放棄搜索著維克多跟勇利他們，大海的作業已經開始進行打撈，就算是死亡也要看到屍體才能確定。  
但首先他們得找到能替勇利進行治療的地方才可以，先不論失血過多的情況，那顆子彈要是繼續留在勇利的小腿裡，可能會引發各種感染，到時那隻腿還能不能留住又是另外一回事了。  
於是戴上了尤里給的鴨舌帽跟太陽眼鏡後，維克多先是用床單將小屋裡他們用過的東西都給包了起來，然後走到了一片空曠沒有人的地方將這些都給燃燒殆盡，接著又把那個床墊拖去了垃圾處理廠，親眼看著它進了巨大的機器裡跟著其他的垃圾壓成了方塊後才離去。  
接著他便讓尤里去給屋主賠償一切損失，本來還擔心著自己身上的錢都花得差不多的維克多，在他的眼裡尤里的出現就像是一台巨大的提款機，帶給了他足夠的幫助，對此尤里則是一臉不愉悅的告訴維克多，這些他可是會去算利息的，反正這對維克多來說也只是個不痛不癢的金額。  
過去多年以來他專職在各種機密危險的任務，各式各樣的津貼跟獎金早就存的像是個小金庫似的，此外維克多還有在閒暇時擔任射擊教練的薪水，那可比他當特種部隊的薪水還要高上許多，畢竟他可是傳說中的射擊高手，要是能得到他的指導簡直是難上加難，所以這一點花費對維克多來說還沒有看在眼裡。  
就在維克多撐起了勇利的半邊身子，跟著尤里一起走到了村口的時候，一輛看起來有些破爛的黑色轎車就停在了他們面前，這時維克多看了一眼後對著尤里問道。  
「這人安全嗎？」  
「他專門運送一些──不能說的人物，所以他知道分寸在哪裡。」尤里像是刻意拉長了語調說著，隨後還特地看了一眼勇利像是有些不滿一樣。  
在說完這句話之後，尤里先是走到了轎車的駕駛座邊，對著打開的車窗在說了些什麼，而這時的也勇利忍不住的抬起了頭對著維克多問著。  
「尤里奧…是不是很討厭我？」  
從美國的時候勇利就覺得尤里對他的眼神不是很友善，一直到今天為止，也好像是一臉十分麻煩跟不太愉悅的樣子。  
「沒有，他肯搭理你至少代表他不討厭你，小貓咪只是有點鬧彆扭而已。」維克多笑著回答，以尤里的個性，他真正討厭的人他可是連一句話都懶得跟他說，雖然尤里還沒有正面的跟勇利說些什麼，但是看著尤里面露不善但還是把這些事情都安排好的樣子，大概是不討厭吧。

就在尤里跟轎車司機談完之後，三個人就坐上了車，而維克多就坐在副駕駛座的位子，尤里跟勇利則是坐在了後座，整路上勇利都覺得自己要被尤里的眼刀給搓的稀巴爛了，好不容易當他們抵達了目的地後，尤里便哼了一聲，並不打算理睬勇利的樣子，所以下車的時後還是由維克多從副駕駛座下來協助勇利下車的。  
在尤里在給足了司機款項後，他便帶著維克多跟勇利走到了一個看起來有些荒廢的小屋，雖然說是荒廢但是裡面的東西倒是很齊全，還有木板床跟毛毯，不過那毛毯看起來實在是有點慘不忍睹，但還好屋內還有著小火爐，可以當晚上的保暖跟照明使用，雖然在小屋門口的木門看起來也是有些破敗，但是卻異常的堅固甚至還能夠上鎖，這時的維克多當然不會天真的覺得這是什麼被廢棄的屋子，很顯然的這就是某些當地居民專門出租給他們這種不能表露出身份的人。  
在簡單的安頓之後，尤里並沒有說些什麼的就走了出去，而維克多也沒有多過問些什麼，他只是將床板上的那條毛毯給扔到了一旁的椅子上，然後將勇利給扶到了那張木板床上坐著，在這短暫的時間裡，勇利看著維克多忍不住的開口問著。  
「我們現在該怎麼辦？維克多，你總不能帶著我一直躲。」  
「我知道，所以我會叫尤里奧把你送離開這裡，然後我會假裝是落海後被沖到別的地方才不能及時歸隊的。」  
「可是…這樣的風險對你來說太大了，他們在泰國的事情之後，肯定會懷疑你的忠誠度，如果你現在…」  
在勇利話還沒說完時，維克多就坐在了床板邊緣湊了上前，在這時他們兩人的距離很近了，連彼此的呼吸都交纏在了一起，在那一瞬間讓勇利有些呆愣的說不出話來，然後下一秒一個柔軟的觸感印上了他的唇，這讓他有些呆住的唇瓣微開，接著一股濕熱的觸感便延著他的唇縫而入，然後靈活的鑽進了他的嘴裡。  
這下勇利是完全的傻眼了，他的眼睛還瞪的老大，但是卻已經看不清維克多那張在他眼前過於靠近的臉，他只知道一雙手扣在了他的後腦杓，將他更深的壓進了維克多的懷裡，陌生的觸感、灼熱的呼吸以及失速的心跳，這幾乎要讓勇利忘記了呼吸，那種感覺太過於美好也太過於虛幻，以至於在肺部空氣幾乎要被榨乾之後，他只能無力的趴在了維克多胸前，這時他的大腦呈現空白了一片，整張臉脹紅到不行，直到維克多的低低笑聲從他胸膛裡震動出來後，他才稍微的回過神來。  
「不要忘記呼吸，勇利。」  
被維克多這麼一說，勇利的臉就更紅了，他有些害羞的想從維克多的懷裡起來但是卻被人抱的更緊。  
「這是你的一次接吻？」雖然說的是問句，但是維克多對於答案卻是很明瞭，勇利那副生澀的模樣，差點讓他以為自己在欺負個未成年的青少年似的，對此維克多感覺非常的訝異，畢竟以勇利的身份來說，出入某些場所或是有些紅粉知己什麼的都是很正常，甚至很多應酬生意都還會在那些地方進行，他曾經在臥底的時候見過那些場景，當然有些人過的挺自律的，雖然他看得出來勇利肯定是那種自律生活的人，但是他卻沒有想到會是到這樣什麼也沒沾過的樣子，之前看著阿爾貝托對勇利做出無比親密的舉動，而勇利還能很好應對的模樣，他還以為勇利並不是什麼都沒經歷過，所以勇利現在的反應倒是給了他一點驚訝，甚至還有點驚喜，雖然維克多並不是那種有特殊情節的傢伙，他並沒有覺得誰的第一次只能是自己的這種無聊東西，但是對於將勇利這張什麼都不懂的白紙上染上屬於自己的色彩跟氣味，他卻是覺得十分的開心，這感覺就像是這人就完完全全的就只屬於自己的，誰也搶不走他烙下的印記。  
對於維克多的提問，勇利則是悶著頭並未打算回話，他的初戀其實是他的青梅竹馬小優，但是小優早就嫁作人婦了，在那之後他就進到了嵐裡面，山田大智不是沒有費盡心思的替他找過對象，但是勇利總覺得自己少了些什麼，對於那些人他都沒有什麼想法，但是又為了在某些生意場合而又不能讓自己顯得這麼的純真，所以在面對某些調笑該如何應對而不讓對方更超過的這件事情上，勇利倒是很明白。  
但是除此之外他的感情生活真的是一片空白，甚至他的感情寄託不是仰賴對長谷津的守護，就是來自於崇拜維克多帶給他的動力，所以除了家人和少數的友人之外，維克多就是他感情世界裡的全部了，當然這些話勇利並不會告訴維克多，他也從來沒有想過要說，他只是對於自己的反應覺得有些丟人和害羞，而這時的勇利完全沒有意識到這樣的自己，在維克多的眼裡卻是可愛的不得了。  
「你實在是太可愛了！勇利。」就在維克多忍不住讚嘆的時候，小屋的木門又再一次的被人給用力踹開，還伴隨著尤里那幾聲誇張到不行的咳嗽聲，此時在尤里的內心忍不住有些生氣的想，就在他辛勞的去找醫生過來時，這兩人又在幹嗎？  
「你們兩個人不要太過份了！」  
就在尤里生氣的怒吼時，從他的身後出現了一個皮膚黝黑的捲髮男人，男人的身形雖然有些高大還帶著一臉痞痞的模樣，隨後他抓了一把捲成圓圈的頭髮漫不經心的說著。  
「還是要我等你們辦完事情後再來？」  
「辦什麼事情？現在、立刻、馬上給我把那頭豬給治好。」  
「這位小朋友我得告訴你，沒有傷是可以馬上治好的，你這種心態很不好。」  
就在男人苦口婆心的對著尤里說著時，維克多也從床板的邊緣站了起來，他揉了一把炸毛的小貓咪，但很顯然的尤裡並沒有領情，在躲過了維克多那雙做亂的手後，就鑽到了屋子裡面，隨手拉開了一張椅子就坐了下來。  
「不好意思，醫生，請你來替我的朋友看一下，他的腰間被子彈擦過劃開了很大一片口子，還有腿上還卡著一枚子彈。」  
維克多雖然客氣的說著，但他並沒有對著這名醫師做起自我介紹，往常他如果想讓自己的隊員找到自己，他都會適當的暴露出一些自己的資訊，但顯然現在的他不要被人給抓到就該偷笑了。  
而關於維克多的身份，雖然這名醫生也察覺到了什麼，但是客人不說他也不好奇更不想追問，畢竟有些人的身份就是不能說，而他自己也不喜歡暴露出他自己的身份，所以這樣來說對大家都好。

就在維克多退了開來把空間讓給了那名醫生後，那名醫生先是坐在了勇利的身邊，接著引導著勇利整個人躺平在床板上，隨後才掀開了他的上衣露出了腰間的包紮，在除去紗布之後他便發現這個傷口雖然看起來嚇人，但是卻沒有傷到臟器或是動脈，只是因為傷口有些過大所以不易癒合，導致一直在出血。  
「保險起見我先問一下，你應該沒有對藥物過敏吧？」醫生邊打開他的醫生包邊問著，接著他從裡頭拿出了一管針劑，看起來像是麻醉劑之類的東西。  
「沒有，我沒有任何藥物過敏。」  
「很好，那我會先打一針麻醉替你縫合腰部的傷口，接著在看你腳上的傷。」醫生邊說邊俐落的往勇利的傷處附近打了幾針，在等待的期間他便從包包裡拿出了新的針跟縫線，接著先用優碘在傷口上做點消毒處理之後，就開始進行縫合。  
雖然說這名醫生看起來有些不太可靠，但他實際動手起來的時後，不但迅速並且確實，連縫線的傷口都處理得很漂亮，之後大概只會留下淺淺得一條疤而已。  
而這名醫生先優先處理這個比較簡單的傷口的主要原因，是因為他得先讓他的客戶們放心，畢竟像他們這種做黑的生意，有些醫生的水平還真是不怎麼樣，所以在確認他的客戶對他的技術都沒有多大的異議之後，他才接著用剪刀將勇利小腿褲管給剪了開來，由於勇利傷口已經過上了一段時間了，都有些結痂甚至還帶著一些發炎的狀態，所以處裡起來就稍微變得比較麻煩，甚至還得除掉一些看起來狀態不太好的部分，雖然這個過程醫生已經打上了麻醉藥了，但是因為傷口發炎的關係，導致麻醉的效果沒那麼好，所以勇利多少還是能感受到一點疼痛的感覺，這讓他微微的皺起了眉頭但卻沒有發出一點聲音，一直到子彈從小腿的傷口裡被夾出來之後，他才稍微的鬆了一口氣，而接下來就剩下傷口的縫合了，一樣的這名醫生把勇利腿上的傷口也縫得很漂亮，看起來並不太會留下太嚴重的傷疤。  
在把這一切都處理好之後，醫生就邊收拾著自己的用具，邊從包包裡拿出了一袋藥丸遞給了勇利說著。  
「抗生素，避免傷口感染用得，你腿上的槍傷已經有些化膿，所以要把療程吃完才可以，記住傷口嚴忌碰水避免感染加重。」  
「我知道了，謝謝你，醫生。」  
在把該吩咐的事項囑咐完了，醫生倒是一點也都不留戀的收下了尤里給的費用後，就帶著他的醫生包離去了。  
「那個醫生可靠嗎？」維克多看了一眼離去的醫生說著，他指的並不是他的醫術，而是關於那名醫生的嘴巴，對他們來說行蹤被洩漏的話會更麻煩的。  
「口碑跟評價我都查過，是信得過的。」  
在這種事情上，尤里也不敢馬虎，雖然照常理來說他應該是要把維克多給敲暈，然後把勇利交出去才對，因為這樣對他或是維克多來說都比較好，但也許是因為尤里也是曾經在底層努力上來的人，所以對於是非對錯黑與白他倒不是分得那麼清，很多時候你又該如何定義惡跟善是什麼呢？  
他想加入特種部隊除了生計之外，他也只是想維護他心中想要守護的東西而已，無關於這世界對於善惡的評價，況且在他認識的人裡面，莉莉亞大概就是個嘴巴上說得很毒，但卻做了很多一般人所不知道的善事，這也是為什麼他可以在當下就接受了勇利跟維克多的關係，雖然多數時他覺得維克多就是個令人討厭到不行的傢伙，但是不得不說他相信維克多的判斷，要是勇利不是個好人，那麼他想維克多也不至於會做出這樣的舉動出來，而在那之後的事情，就讓維克多自己去處理就好了。

而這一天也是自從勇利他們落海以來過得最舒心的一天，由於那屋子裡本來的毛毯實在是可怕到他們連碰都不想碰，所以尤里在添購補給品時還特地買了三條新的毛毯，反正這些花的都是維克多的錢，就算用了一次就得丟掉尤里也不覺得心疼。  
雖然現在看來國際警察組織到目前為止，都還沒有找到維克多他們的線索，甚至連勇利的那兩個護衛也都沒有抓到，但是他們並不能就這麼一直的躲下去，不論是勇利或是維克多，他們都有必須要回去的工作崗位，於是在幾番討論之下，勇利會由尤里偷偷的偷渡帶回去俄羅斯，而維克多則是會想辦法去找阿克巴爾將軍，憑藉著勇利這次的關係，要替維克多造假成是落海之後被他們的貨船給打撈上去並不是很難，但首先得先讓勇利跟阿爾貝托聯絡上才行。  
還好在尤里出門去找維克多的時，還帶上了克里斯交付給他不會被追縱的手機，本來勇利以為他在聯絡上阿爾貝托時，阿爾貝托不見得會願意幫他這個忙，畢竟一直以來阿爾貝托跟維克多的關係並不是太好，在加上實質上與阿克巴爾聯絡的一直都是阿爾貝托，所以不透過阿爾貝托的話，勇利也不太好的直接去拜託阿克巴爾將軍。  
只是沒有想到，除了前面阿爾貝托知道他平安後的噓寒問暖之外，對勇利的要求他並沒有任何的反對或者是刁難，他本來至少以為他要花費上一些力氣才行。  
也許是明白勇利的疑惑，又或許是要讓勇利放心他是真的會協助維克多，阿爾貝托才主動的說出是因為看在勇利是他救的份上，因為阿克巴爾將軍的事情，本來就應該要阿爾貝托自己來出面來處理才對，但是因為後來義大利那邊出了事情，所以才不得不讓勇利自己一人前去，在他得知勇利落海下落不明時，他其實內心十分的愧疚，好在勇利最後平安並且聯絡上他了，所以不論維克多與他的立場如何，在沒有利益衝突的事情上，他可以協助維克多，也算是他對勇利表達的補償與歉意。  
其實在阿爾貝托知道勇利平安之後，他本來打算由他自己親自去帶勇利回來，然而卻被勇利給婉拒了，因為既然大家都以為他落海失蹤了，他覺得也許就這麼讓他們以為也沒什麼不好的，也許能夠藉此抓到佐藤他們更多的小動作，所以勇利還是打算維持與維克多的安排，跟著尤里先回到俄羅斯。  
對於勇利的這個決定，阿爾貝托雖然想在說些什麼，但是最後卻是什麼也都沒有說，不過也好在勇利這一次的貨物上雖然沒有全部攔截下來，但是送了一輛攔截下來的貨車又毀了對方不少的物資，也因此在第三世界的內戰上起了不小的波瀾，雖然阿克巴爾將軍的軍隊人數比較稀少，但是憑藉著軍火上的彌補，在最新的戰線上成功的擊退了穆罕默德而站上了優勢，也因此讓他重新的開啟了對阿爾貝托的信任，自然對阿爾貝托的託付也就沒有什麼拒絕，況且名義上他打撈上一個國際警察組織成員，而且還是俄羅斯的特種部隊，感覺他還能夠利用上這個討上一點好處，所以他倒也欣然的接受了。  
在經過了三天的安排，勇利、維克多跟尤里先到了一座中繼站的城市，他們分別跟接頭的人聯絡上之後，就要分道揚鑣了，明明多數的時候他們都是分隔兩地的狀態，但是這一次要分開時候，維克多卻覺得好像少了點什麼，最後在離去前他忍不住的抱了勇利一把，甚至在他的額頭上留下了一個吻，那像是情侶之間專屬的道別吻讓勇利覺得有些害羞、有些不捨，甚至有些難過。  
他害怕在分別之後，當他們下一次見面時是否又會回到了原地，是否又要成為對立的立場？是否又必須像個陌生人一樣？而這幾日感受到萌芽的情感就只是曇花一現而已？  
這是勇利第一次深刻的感受到了，原來感情是可以這麼熱切的，原來心中被塞滿又是怎麼一回事，他以前所明白的那些，也許應該說他以前根本沒有完全明白過，不只是關於他對維克多的情感，勇利覺得他似乎在這短短的時間內把缺失的情感都找了回來，他不在只是嵐的十代而是做為勝生勇利應該會有的情感。  
不過這點溫馨的小時光最後卻在尤里受不了頻翻白眼下結束了，在尤里惡狠狠的目光中，勇利只好鬆開了抱著維克多的手，但維克多卻像是一點都不介意似的，所以最後在離別時，是維克多被尤里給踹了開來做為結束，而他們三人這才分別兩頭的離開。

維克多在與阿克巴爾的人會合之後，他先是坐上了轎車長途跋涉的來到了另一個走私船口，而那是一個不算大太的小漁船，整個船上滿滿的都是海鮮的味道，讓人覺得有些不太好受。  
接著他就喬裝成漁船上的船員跟著接頭的人一起出發，不過在魚船準備要離開港口時，維克多又忍不住的看向了陸地的方向，雖然他跟勇利早就離得老遠，但是他就是忍不住的想往那片土地上瞧，彷彿在那上頭有著他最珍貴的事物，不過也的確是有著他最珍貴無比的人在那裡。  
也許是同樣的感受到了維克多的思念，也許也只是巧合，在尤里替勇利跟自己安排了一個偷渡的私人飛機後，在飛機上的勇利也忍不住的往另一頭的海邊看去，明明什麼都看不到但是他卻從那裡感受到一點溫暖，就好像這麼看著，維克多就還沒有離開一樣，最後是在尤里受不了的哼了幾聲之後，勇利才尷尬的把視線給收了回來。  
「你跟維克多實際上也才相處那幾天而已，雖然危險會讓感情催化，但是你們兩個人也太讓人無語了。」最後尤里瞄了勇利一眼說著，雖然他大概明白維克多為什麼那麼快就喜歡上勇利，先別提維克多那異於常人的思維，畢竟維克多一直以來都是寂寞的，這點尤里是在清楚也不為過了。  
因為對一般人來說，實在是不太能接受維克多老是失聯的狀態，而工作上能夠理解他的對象，他們對維克多總是抱著某種的期待，但他們的期望跟崇拜卻也讓維克多失去了最純粹的東西，甚至可以說是心靈上的一種乾涸。  
其實在勇利看著維克多的眼神裡，那乾淨到只剩下維克多之外沒有其他的情緒，那就僅僅只是看著維克多這個人而不是因為其他的光環、不是因為那些戰績，也許那些東西在最一開始的確是吸引勇利注意維克多的地方，但這卻不是勇利看見的維克多全部，其實尤里是能夠明白這樣的感覺，有那麼一個人能看的見本質上的你，那的確是很難讓人難以招架，所以就如同他第一次對著那個繃著一張臉的男人的第一次印象，就只因為他對自己說了一句你也是一名戰士的話，他就破天荒的把手握了上去，所以說他雖然不想去理解維克多，也一直否認去了解維克多的情感，但是他卻是非常的明白，至於勇利，他除了在對方的眼神裡能看見那單純的情感之外他其實不明白，一個黑道首領到底是怎麼會喜歡上維克多的。  
看著尤里如此認真的提問，勇利這也才也認真的思考了一下，他本來就對維克多有著崇拜，後來是靠著這份喜歡而撐過了無數的歲月，也許他對維克多早就不是那麼單純的情感了。  
「我一直很崇拜維克多，在我知道自己家族黑道的身份前，我還想成為一名警察，甚至是想成為維克多的同伴，但後來在我不得不繼承首領位子的時候，維克多的存在像是帶給了我一些勇氣，又也有可能是…」  
突然間勇利頓了一下語氣，似乎是想思索著更好的回答，最後他卻只能笑著搖了一下頭繼續說著，「或許就只是因為他是維克多，所以我才喜歡他的。」

在聽見勇利的這個回答之後，尤里的第一個想法就是，這下維克多完了，他想這兩人大概是無法分開了。


	28. Chapter 28

就在勇利跟著尤里一起來到了俄羅斯時，不得不說夏天的聖彼得堡天氣很宜人，而拄著一支柺杖的勇利動作還算俐落，雖然因為小腿受傷的關係，讓他的速度稍微慢了一些，但尤里似乎沒有要理會他的意思，雖然他能感受到對方有稍微的放慢了腳步走在他的前頭，但是再多的就沒有了，這時勇利只覺得尤里沒有丟下他不管或是踹他一腳都算是客氣的。  
他其實能夠理解尤里對自己沒有這麼友善的原因，雖然表面上看起來尤里跟維克多的關係差的可以，但是勇利可以感覺得出來他們其實就像是家人一般的存在，他跟維克多曾經有過一段時間都是跟他們的教父雅可夫一起住的，所以說是像兄弟搬的存在也不假，而在機場的出口本來勇利還在想尤里會帶他去到哪裡，以資料上的判斷來說，也許尤里會帶他去雅可夫的住所，但是那似乎又不太恰當，畢竟雅可夫還算是退休的軍警人員，甚至在閒暇時會去警校做指導教官，怎麼想似乎都不太合適，就在勇利還在思考這個問題時，從前面的長廊裡出現了響亮的高跟鞋聲音，當他抬起頭來時，只見一名頭髮盤的整潔端莊的女士正穿著連身的及膝洋裝走來。  
她的動作優雅，臉上的妝容看起來有些凌厲，讓人聯想到冬天的雪花一樣的氣息，而當她踏著優雅的步伐走到了尤里的面前時，她微微的抬高了眉角說著。  
「我應該教過你在任何時刻都要顯得優雅美麗吧？你看看你的樣子，尤里，活脫脫的像是從水溝裡撈出來的小貓。」  
對於這名女士的發言，勇利覺得似乎誇大了一些，因為一路上的奔波也只是讓尤里的頭髮稍微的凌亂，在坐飛機的時候尤里似乎沒有什麼心思在整理上，而他身上的服裝也就是簡便的T恤加上卡奇短褲而已，勇利自己也是做這樣的裝扮，畢竟在逃難的非洲境內也不能要求什麼。  
似乎是對於這名女士的責備感到些許的不快，尤里翻了翻白眼無奈的說著。  
「我們可是在逃難，莉莉亞。」  
「所以你覺得你可以帶著一個…恕我直言。」莉莉亞抬高了視線看向了勇利一眼，這下可不是眉角抬高而是皺起了一個弧度，她帶著略高八度的嗓音繼續接著說道，「一個配色品味糟到不行的小豬來到我家逃難？」  
「這個品味可是維克多選的小豬，有意見的話妳自己去跟他說。」  
「我對他擇偶的條件…有待商榷，我只是對那個小豬的品味覺得根本是場災難，天啊！告訴我，小豬，你這個糟糕的選色是從哪裡來的？不要告訴我是維克多幫你選的，我就說讓男人帶孩子只會教壞他們的品味，看看…維克多選衣服的品味什麼時候變得這麼差了？」  
被這樣說的勇利看了一眼自己的穿著，他並沒有覺得有多大的問題，不過他本來是想買一件藍色的上衣，但是當時沒有什麼好選擇，所以最後拿了一件綠色的，在配上了一條咖啡色半短的卡其褲，他並不覺得有什麼問題。  
「您好，我是勝生勇利，不好意思要打擾您了。」不論怎麼樣，勇利覺得他應該要做出晚輩應該有的禮貌也許比較好，更別提他這些時日要借住在對方的家中。  
「我知道你，小朋友，就算維克多沒提起，我也從阿爾貝托那邊聽了不少你的傳聞，除了你穿得像顆熱帶雨林的樹之外的事情，他倒講了不少，他說你看起來性感的可愛，我倒是開始有點懷疑阿爾貝托的真實性了。」  
「您認識阿爾貝托嗎？」  
「當然，我可是莉莉亞•巴拉諾芙斯卡雅，不就是你讓阿爾貝托叫我切斷法比奧的那條貨運路線嗎？我跟小阿爾是在更早之前就認識了。」  
當莉莉亞說完，勇利才明白在當時他跟阿爾貝托提及巴拉諾芙斯卡雅家族的貨運時，阿爾貝托那胸有成足、意義不明的笑容是什麼，的確如阿爾貝托說的，莉莉亞是個十足的美人，即使有了歲月也仍不改她那優雅高冷的美麗。  
「有什麼話不能回去在說嗎？我實在是很想好好的洗個澡，莉莉亞。」尤里對著開始聊起天的兩人表示著不悅，他並不是什麼嬌生慣養的大少爺，但是都回到俄羅斯了，好歹也讓他好好的洗澡跟休息，在非洲的日子裡他根本沒有洗上一次完整的澡，雖然他身上依然保持著整潔，但一踏進俄羅斯時他就覺得渾身不對勁。  
「注意你的儀態尤里，不過你們兩位的確是需要好好的打裡一番，我的家中可不容許出現任何不美麗的東西。」莉莉亞說完便轉過身去示意著勇利跟尤里跟上，接著她就像領著兩個小孩的嚴厲母親，將這兩人給塞進了轎車的後座之後，坐上了另一台轎車便揚長離去。

而莉莉亞的宅邸是在一處郊區，整個屋子蓋的是一種低調奢華的風格，雖然沒有過多的裝飾，但是看得出來每一個簡單的小佈置都十分高雅並且很有品味，但卻是帶了一點冰冷的味道。  
「雖然是個不怎麼樣的屋子，但是待在這裡比較安全。」莉莉亞有些隨意的說著，接著替他們兩人都各自安排了房間，每個房間裡都還有著半套的衛浴設備，說是住所但看起來更像是某種會館的感覺。  
在這裡尤里顯得熟門熟路，在他進到自己的房間裡後就不在去搭理勇利，雖然還是有一些事情想問的勇利，在最後也只能默默的進到了他的房間，而當他走進去那間房間裡時，頓時讓他有些傻住了。  
雖然在床舖上放著一套乾淨的衣服，很顯然是替他準備的，但是這房間顯然是有主人的，在勇利的視線被床頭的一張照片給吸引住之後，他大概就猜得出來了房間的主人是誰。  
那是十六歲的維克多和雅可夫以及莉莉亞一起拍的照片，那大概是新聞事件過後沒多久時拍的，因為勇利對維克多身上的那套衣服十分的有印象，甚至連他們身後的背景也認的出來，那是維克多在接受警方表揚的地方，那看起來像是在記者會之後他們三個人還一起拍了照片。  
忍不住的勇利打開了衣櫃，在那不算多的衣物裡他也可以認出不同時期維克多穿過的服裝，這大概要歸功於披集替他收集而來的照片，所以他才能認的出來，但同時勇利也發現了裡面大多是維克多的舊衣服，這兩三年來的服裝卻是一件也沒有，這讓勇利也些不明白，維克多跟莉莉亞的關係到底是好還是不好？  
然而關於這件事情，勇利幾乎沒有時間去找解答，在那之後的時間裡除了晚餐跟莉莉亞一同用餐之外，他幾乎都沒什麼見到莉莉亞，就像是她在忙碌當中還得抽出時間照顧他跟尤里似的。  
對此勇利覺得他似乎給莉莉亞添了麻煩，而在這棟宅邸裡的日子，莉莉亞對他的放心也實在是讓勇利感到十分的訝異，而同樣身為一個組織首領的莉莉亞大概也明白勇利會有許多事情要做處理，所以她甚至替勇利準備了加密過不會被追蹤的電腦跟手機，好讓他可以跟契萊斯帝諾他們做連繫，至於他的連繫內容莉莉亞似乎是一點興趣都沒有，也沒有一點在防備他的樣子，就像是把他當做是另一個晚輩般在照顧，除了偶爾被念了一下不夠整潔或是搭配不夠好的服裝之外，其他倒是沒有把他當作外人看待的樣子。  
而就在尤里回去學校以前，根據尤里的說法，他已經請假太多天到校長都要請雅可夫去學校一趟了，為了不讓後面的事情更加的複雜，他也只好乖乖的趕快返校，不過在他離開以前，勇利總算是問到了他想知道的事情。  
有關莉莉亞其實是雅可夫的前妻，她曾經跟維克多和雅可夫住在一起，詳細的情況尤里並沒有說得很清楚，只是當莉莉亞接任巴拉諾芙斯卡雅家族之後，她就與雅可夫離婚並且搬離了他們一起生活的家，而那也是在尤里加入這個大家庭以前的事情，在他被雅可夫帶去身邊的時候，有段時間他也是跟莉莉亞和雅可夫住在那個曾經他們住在一起的家裡，說到這段時尤里雖然沒有什麼表情，但是勇利卻是可以感覺得出來尤里是懷念那個時光的，但後來他們又為什麼分開了，這一點尤里卻是沒有說，反到是勇利被尤里給提醒了許多有關於在莉莉亞家要注意的事項，尤其是穿著的不美麗這件事情需要特別的注意，對此勇利表示十分的苦惱，他還真不知道為什他只是穿了一件綠色衣服跟咖啡色卡其短褲，就要被說成是熱帶雨林的植物了，他實在是不明白，所以關於這一點勇利表示他是真的沒有辦法，也還好他在這裡的衣服都是莉莉亞所準備的，所以就算有時候他搭得讓莉莉亞不是很喜歡，但至少不會說是會引發宇宙災難的等級了。

而在這一段看似勇利失蹤的消息傳回了日本之後，果然不出勇利所料，佐藤、小倉跟橋本三家開始明目張膽了起來，甚至打著組織不可一日無首領來要求舉派新的首領，接著又以山田大智年老身體微恙，在加上不論是勝生家或是山田家的直系血脈中都沒有適合的人選，先別提山田家只剩下雅人的稚子，勝生家的勝生真利雖然是個可以繼承的人選，但是當初勇利也是經過了山田大智的培養才在五年後接任首領的位子，一個什麼都不懂的真利也不可能直接的接任首領的位子，對此他們提出在過去有很長一段時間一直都是選賢人而不是選血脈的原則，也因此他們以此條件來推派新的首領，而收到消息的山田大智則是勃然大怒，也許是氣急攻心，在一次的開會上甚至還當著所有的高級幹部面前倒了下來然後緊急送醫，雖然在加護病房走了幾回之後，山田大智的病情終於穩定了下來，但是他的身體卻是已經無法恢復成過去的樣子。  
表面上看起來嵐的內部亂成了一團，但實際上勇利卻跟那個外界傳言說一腳踏進棺材裡的山田大智正在進行通話。  
「叔父，您確定身體沒事嗎？」在視訊的另一邊勇利有些擔心的問著。  
那一天山田大智會倒下根本不是因為年紀的關係，而是他的飲食裡被下了會影響身體的藥物，雖然山田大智一直強調，為了要把戲演的十足，他在發現之後一直有控制那些藥物的份量，並且早就有專門的醫生針對那些藥物做另外治療的配幾藥方，關於這一點山田大智不得不說他們難得智商有上線的時候，他們當然不可能明目張膽直接去下對身體有害的毒物，因為這樣查起來太明顯了，所以他們轉而對山田大智本來就有服用一些慢性病藥物上下手。  
那些藥物是會引起一些排斥的反應，會讓身體的器官衰竭，表面看起來就像是年紀大引發的藥物副作用而已，但要不是山田大智早就有防備，說不定還真的會中招也說不定。  
雖然山田大智說的是輕描淡寫，但畢竟他也是上了年紀的人，早年得到的一些舊傷本來就讓他的身體不太好，在加上這一次的計劃更是讓勇利有些擔心。  
「不用擔心我，勇利，這點藥物影響不大，只是要做出點效果給他們看，本來只是想看看佐藤、小倉跟橋本家族是不是整個家族都打算跟著他們族長走，但現在看來似乎是不一定了，在佐藤圭吾提出要立新首領時，他的堂弟京之助似乎沒有那麼贊同，但是又不能在表面上反駁自家的族長所以才沒有說些什麼。」  
「如果可以搞清楚他們三家各自內部的立場跟權力對峙的話，也許我們可以不用拔除三個家族，只要找到合適的人把那些壞掉的部分剷除掉就可以了，畢竟組織體系裡的高層家族，如果一下子有太多的動盪，那難免會引起大部分的家族觀感不佳。」  
而這也是勇利在他落海之後要保持失蹤的原因，在他跟山田大智商談了這件事情時，雖然山田大智有些擔心這會影響到將來勇利回去組織時的威嚴，但是也不得不說這比起直接把這三個家族給拔掉還要來的好，要不是為了怕影響到組織內部關係，最後導致嵐有可能會被其他組織給趁隙影響了他們的地位，那麼這才是最大的損失，所以這也是當初山田大智明明知道雅人的死跟這三個家族脫不了關係，但是他卻遲遲的沒有大動作的原因，畢竟在父親這個身份以前他首先是一個組織的首領，他不能愧對他首領的身份，所以即便再怎麼不甘心他也只能把這些憤怒給壓在了心底，在他們有方法可以保全組織的平衡又可以剷除那些傢伙的份上，他什的都能做。  
「我們的收穫還不止如此，勇利你猜猜還有誰贊成新立首領。」  
「伊東嗎？」  
「你說對了就是伊東，但是很奇怪的是本來伊東是反對的，但是橋本跟佐藤在某一天晚上去找了伊東之後，他的態度就變了，在另外影山湊也有點奇怪。」  
「您是說湊嗎？」在聽見山田大智這麼說時，換勇利十分的震驚，影山家族一直以來對勝生家族很忠心不說，在勇利進到權力中心之後，湊也幫忙了他不少的事情，甚至可以說是他的心腹，要不是因為勇利的計畫是越少人知道越好，所以才沒告訴影山湊，不然勇利對影山湊的信任還是十分的濃厚，就算影山湊之前因為配合阿爾貝托在酒會上直接把維克多給抓走，但那也是湊為了他所著想而做的，所以當山田大智說湊有些奇怪的時後才會讓勇利這麼的驚訝。  
「對，他本來是極力反對的，但是在伊東倒戈的隔天他的反彈聲浪卻是迅速的降低，據說在伊東倒戈的當天晚上他也去了影山家一趟。」  
「這的確聽起來很可疑，但是我還是不覺得湊會做出背叛我的事情，畢竟光是維克多的部分，他其實就可以讓我在組織裡失去威嚴，所以我想也許是湊那邊有什麼原因還不一定。」  
「希望是如此，總之我希望你小心一點，對影山也不要太掉以輕心了。」  
「我知道了，叔父，你不用擔心我，你也不要太勉強自己的身體了。」  
聽到勇利的關心，山田大智便露出了會心的笑容，雖然不知道為什麼他總感覺勇利有些變了，的確他以前是教導勇利不要對外表露出情緒，所以一般在面對自己時即使有關心的成份在，但勇利表面上一樣是很平淡，不論是公事上或者是私下都成為了平淡沒有情緒的人，以一個首領來說山田大智覺得沒有比這更重要的地方，但是以一個人類來說他卻也覺得也沒有比這更壓抑的生活了。  
勇利為什麼改變，也許是泰國在加上這次非洲的事情，雖然他並沒有完全的知道所有的細節，但是他也很清楚這大概跟維克多有所關連，在某些地方他也許是感謝維克多的，所以在非洲的事情後山田大智也並不想再深入去探究，只是給了勇利一個長輩的和藹笑容要他多保重後就掛掉了視訊電話。

在通話結束之後，勇利便收到了披集發來的消息報告，關於那名被他轉移吸收的毒梟已經被他收集完所有橋本的事證，雖然在嵐的產業裡面毒品本來就是一項大宗生意，所以如果橋本只是單純的想引進新型毒品販售，那麼並不會有什麼太大的問題，但是他如果把觸手伸到了第三世界的戰爭上那可就不一樣了。  
除了阿爾貝托那邊毒品比對結果的證據之外，毒梟還提供了橋本加另外跟他購買了一款成癮性十分重但副作用相對較低的新種高級毒品，這通常是供應給一些富家子弟做尋歡用的市場，所以在副作用的控管上做得非常好，而關於這一披毒品卻是橋本他自己本身要進的貨，這就與法比奧沒有關係了，至於這批毒品的用途，在勇利表面上失蹤是否要另立新首領的議題上，勇利想他大概找出答案了。  
清水家的地理位子跟掌管的事務上與佐藤他們並無什麼關連，在台面上他也一直與那三家沒有什麼特別的交情，而清水家也一直都是走保守的路線，所以也沒有什麼太突出的表現，但同時他們也不會出什麼太大的錯誤，就是一個立場中庸的家族，但是在新立首領的這件事情上，他卻異常的支持佐藤他們的提議，甚至跟他們像是成為了另一組戰線，這讓勇利不禁感覺到有些懷疑，於是他決定先叫披集派人去清水家調查他們家族是否有著什麼異樣。  
而現在檯面上的情勢看起來似乎對勇利非常的不利，因為在山田大智的病倒之後，他就不能直接的守著勇利的地位，而影山家的態度也開始變得曖昧不清，伊東也轉改為支持佐藤、小倉跟橋本的提議，在加上清水家的立場，那麼就變成了五家提議要新立首領的地步了。  
而在嵐裡面主核心的家族扣掉了山田與勝生兩家之外，另外還有十家，現在剛好正是十家裡的五家都做表態支持，此時影山家的不說話，還有另外的四家態度也有些曖昧不清，不過還好這都在勇利意料之中的事，而鄰近佐藤家駐守於近畿的黑川家，在這件事情的態度上則是抱著堅決反對的立場，黑川家在過去也是一直曖昧不清的狀態，甚至連勇利都有些搞不清楚黑川家的想法，但在這次的議題上黑川家對於佐藤的戰線卻是強力的譴責，這反而讓勇利有些驚訝，大概跟聽到湊的事情的驚訝程度一樣，但勇利並沒有因此就覺得可以完全的信任黑川家，他讓披集繼續小心的觀察著各家的動向，在該囑咐該監控的事物都安排好之後，勇利才忍不住的又滑開了自己的手機盯了兩眼。  
他記得莉莉亞在把這支電話給他的時候，曾經露出了高深莫測的笑容說著，「這支電話的號碼維克多也有。」  
很顯然這代表維克多跟莉莉亞在私底下有著某些連繫，但是他現在卻完全的不知道維克多在做什麼，也不知道該怎麼連絡對方，對於國際警察組織方面，維克多真的能蒙混過去嗎？勇利並不希望維克多因為自己而影響了他特種部隊的生涯，因為他知道成為特種部隊的一份子一直都是維克多的夢想，所以如果為了守護這份職業勇利很願意切斷跟維克多的連繫，雖然光是想像就讓勇利覺得胸口疼痛不已，但是就像他不能拋下首領的責任是一樣的，所以他也能夠理解維克多。  
雖然他不知道維克多為什麼沒有跟他聯絡，也不知道維克多接下來有什麼打算，而他真的能一直待在莉莉亞這裡嗎？各種複雜的思緒每次在勇利處理完這些公事時就會跑了出來，好像除了組織以外的事情他的腦袋就只剩下了維克多。  
維克多既然有了自己的聯繫方式，但是卻遲遲的不跟自己連絡，是不是代表維克多做出了選擇呢？在非洲時的那個吻，是不是只留在非洲了？勇利一點也不明白。

在抵達第三世界的海島並且見到阿克巴爾將軍的時候，維克多第一次感受到什麼叫做老奸巨猾，阿克巴爾根本是一隻老狐狸，連維克多都有些被他驚豔到了。  
明明他是收了阿爾貝托的不少好處才願意幫助維克多的，誰知道當維克多一到了他們的軍營，阿克巴爾卻藉口說為了要表現出維克多在這裡生活過的跡象，硬是要維克多重新的幫他沙盤推演整個局勢跟戰線，並且完善他整個後勤的系統。  
雖然維克多只是一個名特種部隊，但實際上維克多卻有著跟著軍隊出任務的經驗，在加上曾經在一個軍事指揮的演習上，維克多曾經提出了特殊的觀點，使得俄羅斯軍隊多了一種佈局的風格，那是一種用多支小隊伍以游擊戰的方式擊退比自己多人數軍隊的方法，小隊的成員編排以及游擊的迅速跟目標都制定的很完善，甚至連補給的方式也一併都考慮進去了，這曾經導致軍隊想跟特種部隊挖人，但維克多在特種部隊裡的表現也一直都是數一數二的好，所以特種部隊根本也不可能把維克多讓給軍隊，在加上維克多的意願也是待在特種部隊，所以最後就變成了不了了之的情況。  
早在阿爾貝托拜託阿克巴爾協助維克多時，阿克巴爾早就將維克多給調查了一遍，而他現在最需要的就是維克多的這種游擊部隊的體制，畢竟他的軍隊人數上現在少了穆罕默德許多，而這個系統剛好可以彌補他的不足，於是他強制的讓維克多也替他在軍隊裡完善這個系統，雖然維克多是很不想將這個系統用在俄羅斯以外的其他國家上，但是為了他自己日後的著想以及當局的俄羅斯情勢，他倒也覺得這也可以成為一個新的談判手法。  
畢竟在之前俄羅斯當局是比較傾向於穆罕默德的，而許多歐美國家跟他們站的就是敵對立場，就例如瑞士來說就跟他們就是不同的立場，所以這也是他跟克里斯一起行動時，可以感受到對方也受到高層指示監控自己行為的原因。  
但現在怎麼看都是阿克巴爾的贏面比較大，為了補足他們先前是選擇穆罕默德的這件事情上，維克多覺得他也是可以跟阿克巴爾再來個交易。  
而這個交易也有助於他將來返回俄羅斯處理他行蹤的問題，他甚至替俄羅斯當局解決了站錯邊的立場，甚至還連繫上阿克巴爾這條線功績，這大概可以讓他說話就更有底氣一點。  
所以就在維克多認命的研究起阿克巴爾軍隊的狀況時，他忍不住的拿起了自己的手機看上了兩眼，上頭有著莉莉亞傳來的消息還有勇利的照片，那看起來是勇利剛跟莉莉亞會合時被偷拍的樣子。

“你真該好好的處理一下你家小豬的美感”  
莉莉亞在寫這句話時有多憤慨，隔著屏幕的維克多都可以感受到，然而當他滑到了最下面看著莉莉亞在最後寫下勇利的手機號碼時，維克多卻有些猶豫了，不是他要放棄他跟勇利之間的關係，而是儘管他在阿克巴爾這裡，維克多覺得自己還是應該小心行事，他不想因為他一時衝動而連絡勇利，最後會壞了他現在的準備，但是看著那一長串的電話號碼，維克多開始覺得他有些控制不了自己的雙手。

他實在是很想撥通那個電話，聽見他可愛小豬的聲音。


	29. Chapter 29

維克多在阿克巴爾的軍營裡足足的待上了十天，這十天以來他總是會打開手機看著勇利的照片，而那都是莉莉亞不時會給他傳來的，也許說是小心，那也只是維克多的藉口，或許他怕的是當他聽見勇利的聲音時，他就沒有辦法專心的把事情給做好，為了要趕緊完善這軍營的制度，維克多幾乎是不敢讓自己有一絲的分心，終於在他把這一切都做完了之後，阿克巴爾就替他連絡上了國際警察組織，本來都要放棄搜索維克多的警察組織在接到消息時是眼睛為之一亮，但維克多明白這並不只是因為他而已。  
免不了的當國際警察組織的船抵達了港口時，在第一時間他們卻是先跟阿克巴爾確認有關維克多為什麼會在這裡的問題，並且想知道當初阿克巴爾是怎麼撈到維克多的，雖然這個部分維克多跟阿克巴爾早就對過好幾次說法，甚至連假證據都替他準備好了，在如此周全的準備下，國際警察組織也不得不信任他們的說法，在加上雖然一開始他們也有懷疑維克多消失這麼久的原因，但是當他們看見維克多替他們成立了新的戰術小隊的時候又好像可以理解了，因為能在這麼短的時間將一種新的概念訓練成一種習慣，實在是沒有別人能做到的，但這時他們還不清楚維克多花的比他們所想的還要少時間。  
果不其然當維克多上了船之後第一件事情就是被帶到了一個小房間裡，偵訊的人先是用柔軟的態度希望維克多諒解，接著就開始詢問維克多有關於勇利的事情，畢竟在落海以前維克多是最後一個與他見面的人。  
在這個問題上維克多依舊堅持著，因為在落海後一個大浪打來，他整個人有些迷迷糊糊的，甚至有好幾度被捲到了海裡，就在他以為自己撐不過去的時候，阿克巴爾的軍船剛好就把他打撈了上來，在前面兩天的時候他因為腦袋有撞擊到，一直感覺到暈眩和有些茫然，直到他的狀況好轉之後，阿克巴爾就直接找上門來跟他打上了商量，最後阿克巴爾要求維克多要替他研究完善軍隊的體系，他才會替他聯絡上國際警察組織，所以維克多才會拖上這麼久才跟國際警察組織連絡。  
而關於維克多的解釋國際警察組織表面上說是相信，但實際卻是卻是在上船的時候就讓維克多去做偵訊，而選在這個時間點時，並不是因為狗急了跳牆，實際上卻是想在維克多在身心俱疲的時後，反而更能說出些什麼祕密或協定出來，於是維克多就這麼直接的被帶去做偵訊，然而他們所沒有想到的是維克多的態度不論是進到小房間前還是後的，始終都是一樣的，而且他的說法還跟阿克巴爾十分的吻合，大概是九成的一樣但是有一成的不太一樣，不過更令人覺得聰明的地方便是那一成的細節裡。  
如果說維克多跟阿克巴爾的說詞是完全一樣的話，那麼才是真正的令人覺得可疑，彷彿就像是有事先套好過的，但是現在他們兩個人的說法上有九成是一樣的，而有些細節裡兩人都記得不是很清楚，但是卻沒有什麼衝突，這更加深了他們兩個人沒有事先套好的可能，然而做這個審訊的人卻沒有想到的是，連這個層面維克多都想到了，所以在跟阿克巴爾對說法的時候他們也把這個誤差也給算計進去了，直到目前為止看起來他是安全的過關了，不過這也好險勇利的那兩個護衛並沒有被抓到，為了怕事情漏餡，維克多還特地的請莉莉亞去幫他去查著這件事情，而根據莉莉亞的回報，勇利的那兩個護衛似乎是安全的被阿爾貝托給撈了回去了。  
就在確認了自己對勇利的情感之後，阿爾貝托的存在對維克多來說似乎就有些刺眼，但維克多也不得不承認，阿爾貝托是個很有手段的人，如果是在別的立場下認識阿爾貝托的話，維克多想他也許對這個人會有些敬佩。

也就在維克多才準備返回俄羅斯時，勇利那邊已經開始盤算著他回日本的時間，在這十天裡組織是吵的不可開交，現在各個家族跟高級幹部所站的位子都很清楚了，而勇利要的就是這個結果。  
既然他要開始整頓，那麼就乾脆全部都一起整頓一波，以免將來還有殘存的人又來鬧上一次，以目前的情勢來看佐藤、小倉以及橋本家族裡也有些對自家族長不完全認可的人，畢竟每個家族裡都只會有一個族長，在繼任的過程當中許多家族也是腥風血雨的，其中佐藤家更是鬧騰的厲害，佐藤的堂弟京之助當年也是呼聲極高的候選人，但是到了最後卻是他自己退出了族長之爭，這才由佐藤圭吾上位，成為了嵐的核心幹部之一。  
當然勇利不會相信當年的京之助會是自願放棄的，以勇利來看他反倒覺得雖然佐藤京之助的做法比較保守，但一直都是穩紮穩打型的，而這對於一個穩定的家族來說是比較好的選擇，但佐藤圭吾則是野心過大，所以才會無法忍受自己家族產業的利益因為時代而縮減，甚至做出了這些愚蠢的事情出來。  
為了這次的佈局，勇利甚至派披集去看那個被橋本家控制的可憐東南亞運輸老板，在剛開始接洽的時候並不是很順利，畢竟長久以來他一直遭受到橋本的威脅，但是在他沒有告知橋本有關披集找人來接洽他時，勇利就覺得事情大概會有些轉機。  
於是他便讓披集去使上了一些小手段來改變這個僵局，因為現在泰國那裡本來橋本所接觸的毒梟在檯面上已經消失了，但橋本仍然是需要那些毒品，無論是第三世界的戰爭還是其他的，所以橋本又接洽了另一個毒梟準備要進行買賣生意，而這對勇利來說就是最好的時機。  
所以他讓披集去海關那裡放了一點風聲，導致每次都能順利過關的運輸老闆在最後一批貨要運輸時面臨被查驗的命運，還好他有提前得到自家員工的情報，所以還能及時的將他所夾帶的毒品都給倒進了海裡，雖然說損失的並不算多，但是由於之前的許多事件影響下，橋本已經失去了太多的利益，在加上又沒想到這條穩穩的路線又出了這點匹漏，這根本是讓橋本氣到不行。  
更令他生氣的是據說這還是有人去告密的，雖然沒有被海關查到什麼，但是很顯然的在最近實在是不好明目張膽的在夾帶任何違禁的東西，而這也讓目前正需要錢的橋本忍不住把氣發到了船運公司老板的身上，而勇利等的就是橋本的這個反應。  
畢竟現在正是緊要關頭的階段，橋本家急需要能站穩自家地位的資金，那麼在選新的首領立場上他才能佔有一席之地，雖然他跟佐藤、小倉一直都是合作的關係，但是如果他的家族在一開始就處於弱勢的話，那麼將來他在這兩人的面前很有可能就會矮上一節。  
在加上比起他跟佐藤來說，小倉家明明是後來才興起的家族，在以前小倉對他還算是恭敬客氣，但是以最近的情勢因素來看，小倉大概覺得自己也沒有矮他跟佐藤家什麼，所以對他們的態度也是越來越隨意了，有好幾度都讓橋本氣得牙都要咬碎了，但是他們現在又正是不能出差錯的時後，所以他也就沒有多說些什麼。  
在船運那邊出現了有人通報的風聲之後，橋本幾乎是直接的殺到船運公司的辦公室，然後將裡面給砸得亂七八糟，甚至還有下屬闖進了船運公司老板的家，把他的家裡也弄得一團亂，連帶的公司的好幾個幹部都被打得鼻青臉腫的。  
「別以為我最近對你的態度好上一點了，你就給我隨便了，這個肯定是你們公司內部裡面有人沒守好自己的嘴巴，你最好給我找出來到底是誰，不然下一次再發生的話，我可就沒有這麼好說話了。」  
就在橋本揚長而去之後，倒在地上的船運老板整個雙目發紅，雖然他不是一家多大的企業，但那些幹部除了是他的親友之外，多數都是跟他從年輕一起打拼下來的職員，就在他因為賭債的事情不得不做走私生意時，雖然他也被他們念過、說過甚至還被打了一拳，但是為了船運老板的小命他們卻是沒有一個人退縮，甚至還幫忙他處理走私的事情，並且利用各種的關係、漏洞讓每次的運送都很順利。  
而這一次也還好是這些幹部有提早得到消息給他通風報信，他這才能趕緊的讓船員們處理掉那些毒品，所以船運老闆說什麼都不會相信是自己的員工出賣他，他只覺得應該是橋本自己內部走漏風聲，所以才把氣出到了他的身上。  
其實船運老闆很清楚，橋本要的根本不是錢，錢的問題還好解決，他可以想辦法還上，但是他就是要用這筆債物來控制自己替他們運送那些違禁品，在這樣下去根本沒有完結的那一天，說不定出事的時後還會推他們出來擋，一想到這裡船運老板就覺得與其在這麼下去，在有一天被人當作垃圾給踢掉，還不如就賭上一把。  
反正對方也答應了會替他安頓這些船員、職員還有自己家人的安全，於是牙一咬船運老闆跟幾個幹部討論完之後，就撥通了披集的連絡電話。

在得知這個消息的時後，勇利先是笑了一下，在現在佐藤私底下賣給法比奧軍火的證據他也有了，在加上船運公司老板的幫忙，關於第三世界毒品上的證據他也掌握到了，並且勇利還相信橋本還藉著另一個新興的毒品來控制清水家的族長。  
關於這部分的證據，勇利只要跟船運老板配合，那麼他就可以知道那批毒品進到日本的時間，接著只要跟蹤埋伏總是可以抓到直接的證據，而至於小倉家族，雖然在這些實質上都沒有太大的參與，但是他是法比奧最一開始聯絡的人，而他跟法比奧的接觸在阿爾貝托那邊都有絕對性的證據，另外只要阿爾貝托拿得出來法比奧想要作亂的證據，就不用擔心沒有可以定小倉罪行的東西。  
甚至勇利連每個家族裡的反方勢力，也都趁著這個時後都用清楚了，簡單的來說他並沒有要整個剷除掉小倉、橋本跟佐藤家，而是將現任族長的那一派給挖掉，然後扶持著自己能掌控的對象，這樣一來的組織派系之間還能保持平衡，而那些別有二心的人也能夠鏟除掉，關於這三家的處置對勇利來說並不是最困難的，但對他來說最難下決定的就是伊東還有影山湊了。  
其實勇利一直不明白伊東在這些事情裡的定位，他很肯定雅人的事情上他一定有參與，但是在這一次的事件上他卻始終找不到伊東也有加入的證據，甚至他覺得伊東並不太搭裡佐藤他們，但是最後伊東還是跟佐藤他們站在同一陣線上，難道這只是伊東所埋下的伏筆？那麼湊那邊又是怎麼一回事呢？  
這些讓勇利想的頭痛的事情到目前為止還沒有一個答案，但是繼續待在俄羅斯的話，大概也不會有什麼進展，距離他失蹤的消息已經過了快兩個禮拜了，至於那些懷疑他假失蹤的人，大概也都鬆懈了下來，所以這也正好是勇利可以回日本的時機。  
在將自己的打算粗略的告訴了莉莉亞之後，勇利大概也只是說了些他準備要回去日本去處裡家族的事情，然而對此莉莉亞並沒有表示些什麼，只是替勇利安排了回日本的班機，然後在替他打理了一整箱的行李，因為照莉莉雅的說法來看，勇利的審美觀實在是有待加強。  
而就在勇利決定回去日本的時候，莉莉亞也發了通知給了維克多，此時的維克多人正好也已經回到了俄羅斯，他跟勇利之間就只有不到幾個小時的車程，雖然他很想衝過去見勇利一面，但是在這個時候的維克多肯定也被不少人關切著，所以即便他們距離的很近，但是卻沒有辦法見上一面，不過至少回到俄羅斯的話，維克多覺得他也許可以跟勇利連絡一下，當他才剛這麼想時，他下意識的已經按下了勇利的號碼撥了出去，當請求通話的鈴聲從手機裡播放出來的那一刻，維克多有些說不清楚自己是怎麼樣的感受，他覺得自己像是情竇初開的青少年，又像是青春時期的高中生，而那就像是要開口約著自己心儀的對象一起參加畢業舞會一樣的令人緊張，不自覺得他的雙手緊握了起來，直到手機的另一頭傳來了一聲不確定的招呼聲。  
「喂？」  
在聽見勇利的聲音時，維克多覺得自己的胸口軟的一蹋糊塗，好像初春時的大陽剛露面般的溫暖，掃去了冬日的冷冽，聽著那樣的聲音，維克多低低的笑了一聲。  
「是我，勇利。」  
「維克多！是你嗎？」勇利有些不敢置信的說著，從莉莉亞說他有給維克多自己的手機號碼開始，勇利就一直在等著維克多來連繫自己，等到勇利都覺得有些不安，甚至是害怕著維克多是不是打算從此不搭理他了？  
其實勇利不是不相信維克多，只是這世界上有太多的無奈，在加上他跟維克多的立場還真的是恰巧的很對立，所以勇利才會無法掃除掉心裡的那份不安，但還好維克多還是連絡他了，至少現在他還沒有失去這個男人。

「你最近過的怎麼樣了？」這時維克多忍不住的開口問著，雖然只要有空的時候，莉莉亞就會替他拍一些勇利的照片，並且告訴他勇利最近在做些什麼，但是這些都比不上勇利親口對自己說。  
「我過的很好，莉莉亞也對我很好…就只是尤里奧走之前似乎還在生氣。」  
「小貓咪的脾氣就是這樣子，你不要多想了，他如果討厭你的話，連一句話都不會跟你說。」  
「是這樣嗎？」  
「他大概是在鬧一點彆扭而已。」維克多笑著說道，雖然尤里大概是除了雅可夫或莉莉亞之外，最能接受他跟勇利關係的人，原因就在於雅可夫跟莉莉亞當初也是這樣，但也許是因為最後他們兩個人還是分開了，所以因為這層關係，尤里總歸是不希望看到他們兩人最後也成了那樣，所以才鬧上了彆扭。  
「可以的話，真希望大家有一天可以聚在一起好好的吃一頓飯。」這時勇利突然的又想起了披集曾經跟他說過的這件事情，雖然現在他也不覺得這實現的機率有比當初大上多少，但是至少現在的他跟維克多已經不一樣了。  
「一定可以的。」  
維克多笑著說道，接著兩人又陷入了一片沉默，勇利能感覺得出來維克多似乎在等著他說些什麼，他猜想也許是想問嵐的事情，畢竟他覺得他要回日本的這件事情上，莉莉亞肯定會告訴他。  
但是該說什麼？該怎麼說？他總不能把嵐的事情都告訴維克多，他相信維克多，但這並不表示他可以把組織的事情隨意的洩漏出去，所以想了又想勇利只是簡單的說著。  
「我得回日本去了。」  
「我知道，這次回去你有保握嗎？」  
「嗯…」  
有許是聽出勇利有些不知道該怎麼回應的語調，維克多輕嘆了一口氣說著。  
「勇利，我不會過問嵐裡面的細節，就如同我也不會告訴你我工作上的情報，但是我只是想確認你這次回去是不是有把握？我知道你們內部一直有些問題，我不希望在我不知道的地方你又受傷了。」  
沒想到會得到維克多這樣回答的勇利，而那低沉帶著溫柔的嗓音瞬間就讓他的眼眶發熱，他從來不知道原來自己還能夠這麼輕易的就有了想落淚的衝動，而他也從來不知道被維克多惦記著原來是如此美好的感覺。  
「我知道了，這次回去危險性也不大，我會注意安全的，維克多你也是…我也不是…想打聽你的情報，不過…如果…哪天你要去做危險的任務，我希望你可以告訴我好嗎？」勇利說的有些緊張，短短的一句話甚至在中間停頓了好幾次，他不確定自己能不能夠對維克多提出這樣的要求，他也怕自己這麼說會引起對方的誤會，就算他壓根沒有要打聽維克多那邊的情報，但是他就是會擔心這聽起來會像是那麼一回事。  
「好，我會告訴你的。」  
對於勇利提出的要求，維克多不但沒有不開心，反而因此十分愉悅，比起勇利只是戰戰兢兢的配合他，維克多倒比較希望勇利能對自己任性一點，甚至多提點要求也好，因為那才是屬於情人之間專有的佔有慾，不論他們是怎麼開始的，又或者他們現在的身份是什麼，維克多覺得在只有他們兩人的時候，在沒有那些立場衝突的時候，他們都應該要像個普通人那樣，普通的戀愛，普通的佔有。  
而聽著維克多的回答，勇利又再一次的覺得自己的心臟被填的好滿，他甚至有些捨不得掛掉這通電話，於是他大著膽子跟著維克多聊了幾句閒話家常，在最後不得不把電話掛斷的時候，勇利就顯得有些落寞。  
如果他們只是普通的兩個人就好了。  
這時勇利是這麼想著。

在隔天勇利就帶著莉莉亞準備的行李出了大宅，黑色的轎車直接的把他載到了 一家私人機場，在坐上飛機時勇利似乎還有點不太真實的感受，從非洲開始的每一刻都好像在做夢一樣，如果是夢的話，那大概是他做過最美好的夢境。  
而當飛機在跑道上起飛的時候，在不遠處的某棟大樓上正站著一個身影，從男人的背後傳來了高跟鞋的腳步聲，但他卻沒有回頭，只是撥了一下自己銀白色的頭髮望著那逐漸遠去的機身。  
「這麼捨不得的話怎麼不去見他一面？」莉莉亞拉高了語調說著，這還是她第一次看見維克多像個情竇初開的傻子，因為在維克多的第一次戀愛時，他就表現的像個老手一樣，莉莉雅還以為維克多就只會是那副自信的模樣，但原來只是還沒遇上而已。  
「以我現在的狀況去看他太危險了。」  
「一點警察的監視而已，我要是擺不平這些的話，首領的位子也不用坐了。」  
莉莉雅話沒說明，但是其中包含著別把這個當藉口的意思，他們兩個都很清楚這根本不是維克多不去見勇利的主因，最終在飛機遠到看不見後，維克多才把視線轉移到莉莉亞的身上嘆了一口氣。  
他不論怎麼樣似乎都瞞不過莉莉亞阿！  
「我不想影響他，這個時後不論是我或者是他都需要高度的專心。」  
「所以這也是你之前一直沒跟勇利連絡的原因？」  
「是。」  
「我衷心的希望你跟勇利不會像我跟雅可夫一樣，我只能對你說不管怎麼樣都有為難，既然如此就選後悔少一點的。」莉莉亞拍了拍維克多的肩像是安慰般的說著，接著又看了一眼維克多緊閉的雙唇，她知道這種事情也只能留給他們自己消化了。  
然而就在莉莉亞轉身離開的時候，背對著莉莉亞的維克多卻開口問著。  
「莉莉亞，所以妳的選擇有後悔比較少嗎？」  
在維克多問她的瞬間，莉莉亞停下了腳步，她沒有回頭看向維克多，但她臉上的表情還是一如既往的高冷，只是她卻沉著沒有說上一句話，此時周身的溫度似乎都降了幾度，最後像是說給維克多聽，也像是說給自己聽的呢喃著。  
「那不一樣，我可是一個家族的首領。」  
在莉莉亞離去的時候維克多忍不住的苦笑著，的確莉莉亞跟他不一樣，但是莉莉雅卻忘了勇利跟他一樣是一個首領，所以與其像他們說的勇利喜歡的比較戰戰兢兢、比較卑微，但其實真正害怕的是維克多，因為他實在是太清楚了，背負一個組織的責任，從來不是說任性就能任性的，也許有一天是勇利不得不放手也說不一定。

就在勇利抵達日本的時候，熟悉的景色與氣候也帶給了他一點安撫的作用，這一趟離開讓他有種自己離開許久的錯覺，尤其是當他看見披集從出口處的長廊朝他奔了過來時，勇利這才發覺到，原來在過去有太多的情感都被他給忽略了。  
「勇利，歡迎你回來！」  
披集邊跑邊說，然後是一個大力的擁抱與勇利抱在了一起，雖然這段時間莉莉亞把勇利養的不錯，但是他的傷勢也不是一兩個禮拜就會好的那種，所以在被披集狠狠的撞了一下之後，這讓勇利有些步伐不穩的晃了兩下。  
在察覺到勇利異樣的瞬間，披集連忙的鬆開了勇利，然後像是檢察高中生有沒有帶違禁品一般的檢察著勇利身上的傷口，在他發現勇利的腹部跟小腿上在衣物下的繃帶後，整個臉色就難看到了極點。  
「天阿！你受傷了居然沒跟我說。」  
「沒事，只是小傷而已。」勇利笑著說道，接著把蹲在他腳邊檢查的披集給拉了起來。  
「什麼，沒事！那、是、槍、傷！不是什麼磨擦破皮的小傷口，要是小契知道了肯定會很生氣！」  
「所以你可以幫著我瞞過契萊斯蒂諾嗎？」勇利其實最怕的就是這個，雖然契萊斯蒂諾並不是很凶，但是也許是因為他當過勇利教官的關係，勇利一直都很怕他生氣。  
「不行，你拜託我也沒有用！」披集裝做一臉生氣的說著，然後又跟勇利互相的對看了一眼後，兩人便忍不住的噗疵的笑了出來。  
在這一陣笑聲過後，勇利覺得好像他失去的年少青春都在這時候補回來了，他看著這個一路陪伴自己的友人，甚至為了讓自己有多點情緒上而替他做了許多事情，他想如果不是披集的話，也許他也不會這麼輕易的就在維克多身上找回了失去的情感，因為披集一直很努力的維持著不讓他的所有情感都消失殆盡，而在經過這一切以後，他似乎更能看見了過去所沒有意識到的東西。

「謝謝你，我回來了，披集。」  
而最後所有的情感也只化做了簡單的一句，我回來了。


	30. Chapter 30

有了船運公司老闆的協助後，勇利他們便掌握到了下一披毒品運到日本的時間，於是勇利便安排了幾名護位去守著，從貨運入港到橋本派人去接一路上都小心的跟著，就在橋本收到貨之後沒有多久，清水家就派了下屬去找了橋本，接著又過了一陣子橋本就親自出發去了廣島縣。  
到了這裡已經差不多確定了清水跟橋本之間有著毒品的交易關係，並且看起來那並不是家族上的生意往來，以他們相處的模式來看，大概是清水對橋本手上的毒品有了毒癮，而這也就很好解釋了一向保守不太跟人起衝突或爭議的清水慎太郎，怎麼會在這一次這麼反常的表示支持佐藤他們，為了拿下確切的證據，勇利的護衛們就一直守在了清水家附近，一直到他們拍下了許多橋本進到清水家的照片後就耐心的等著，直到橋本從清水家離去後過了兩個小時，那些被勇利派去清水家的護衛們才開始動作了起來。  
當木造的日式大門被護衛們用暴力破壞，而大批的護衛也趁機的湧入，就在清水家的宅邸警報聲響了起來的同時，裡面家中的護衛人員也紛紛都拿出了槍準備迎戰敵人，而待在家中的清水則是抱著橋本才剛送來的東西準備轉移到安全的地點，然而前院的鬥爭也只在幾名護衛互相開槍受傷之下結束，當一名高大的男子從護衛堆裡走出來的瞬間，這讓清水家的護衛們都紛紛傻眼而停下了動作，似乎有些不知所措的模樣。  
就在這時才剛踏出房門要躲去安全屋的清水再次的被自家的下屬給攔了下來，頓時他的表情有些難看，甚至還有些生氣，就在他想責罵他們辦事不利的時候，其中一名下屬卻戰戰兢兢的說道。  
「慎太郎先生，來的…來的是契萊斯帝諾啊！」  
在下屬這麼回報的時候，清水慎太郎的臉色瞬間慘白，似乎還有些不可置信的跌坐在地上。  
「你…你說什麼？」一瞬間的腦袋空白，這讓清水慎太郎手上抱的木盒滑了一下掉落在了地面，就在木盒撞擊在地板上的聲響傳了開來時，這才把清水慎太郎的理智又拉回了一點點。  
在那短短的回神中他大概就猜想得到契萊斯帝諾來這裡的目的，於是他趕緊的把木盒抱穩準備把這東西給藏起來，但是當他的前腳才剛爬起來拉開了儲藏室的木門，在他的身後卻響起的異常爽朗的聲音，可那開朗的語調卻是讓他冷汗直流，彷彿有一股寒意從他的頭頂上澆了下來。  
「呦─慎太郎，你這是要去哪裡？」  
契萊斯帝諾帶著他招牌的爽朗笑容走了過來，在清水家的護衛人員發現來的人是契萊斯帝諾之後，他們沒有一個人敢去攔他，只能眼睜睜的看著他走了進來，畢竟契萊斯帝諾出面的話，就算不是失蹤勇利的意思，但也許勇利根本沒有失蹤，再不然就是出自山田大智的手筆，畢竟能叫得動契萊斯帝諾的也只有他們兩個而已。  
在清水慎太郎在聽到那聲音時，他機械般的轉過身來，抱著木盒的手卻在顫抖著，他深吸了一口氣然後故作鎮定的說著。  
「契萊斯帝諾，如果你要來的話，說一聲就好，也不用打壞我家的大門啊！而且你怎麼也不提早跟我說，看看我什麼都沒有準備還一臉的狼狽，你們還不先帶契萊斯帝諾去偏廳休息，我換個衣服就過去。」  
就在清水慎太郎轉身準備離去的時候，契萊斯帝諾卻喊住了他。  
「好東西不跟好朋友分享一下嗎，慎太郎。」  
「所以我不是讓下屬先帶你去偏廳嗎？我這就讓他們去準備。」這時清水慎太郎的冷汗直流，他感覺到自己的牙齒都有些在打顫，他不敢轉身面對契萊斯帝諾，就怕看見對方的臉他會腳軟。  
「不，我說的是你手上的東西，看你一直抱著想必是很珍貴的東西吧。」  
「你說這個阿…這個只是家裡小孩裝小東西的盒子，你知道的小孩總是喜歡亂放，我正要擺去他的房間呢。」  
「原來你家小孩的玩具是橋本手上的新型毒品嗎？」這時的契萊斯帝諾一別平時爽朗的語調，而是用著非常嚴肅並且有些嚇人的聲音說著，瞬間就把清水慎太郎給嚇到整個人都跪坐在地上。  
「我…我…聽不懂你在說些什麼…這個…不是。」  
「我勸你還是乖乖跟我配合比較好，這樣之後的事情也許還能挽回，我可不是隨隨便便沒有證據的就帶人闖進來的，順帶一提你最好不要想跟橋本他們通風報信。」  
而這一次當契萊斯蒂諾說完，清水慎太郎已經是澈底的癱軟下去了，他知道現在再怎麼掙扎都沒有用了，橋本他們還以為自己掩飾的很好，殊不知首領那邊早就有了動作，只是他們都不知道而已，而現在這個情況他除了配合之外也沒有別的選擇了。

在拿下清水慎太郎之後，勇利便聯繫了阿爾貝托，並且告訴他關於自己這裡已經可以開始收網的事情，現在有關橋本、佐藤還有小倉三家，他已經可以把他們都拿下來了，但是伊東家那邊他還需要再調查，還有影山湊的態度他也還需要釐清。  
這時阿爾貝托也表示他明白了，他這邊也會想辦法處理有關法比奧的事情，但自從阿爾貝托發現科斯塔家族參與其中之後，他的態度就不像過去那樣的積極，他首要的目的就是釐清法比奧與科斯塔家族是怎麼樣的關係，所以相較之下阿爾貝托反而是不好馬上就出手來趕盡殺絕，對此勇利算是稍微可以諒解，反正他們現在最大的麻煩已經都處理好了，也得到了第三世界阿克巴爾將軍的信任，但在這場鬥爭之下嵐也無法避免的必須站到阿克巴爾將軍的底下，這導致他的一些生意也都受到了影響，畢竟他們也不能把貨物賣給跟穆罕默德有接觸的組織。  
不過除此之外國際警察組織也不再追著他們打了，當然勇利不會覺得他們是突發什麼善心不去追捕他們，大概是因為阿克巴爾的勝利已經很明顯了，所以各國也懷著不同的心思，而為了在阿克巴爾面前刷一波好感，所以他們也就對這些軍火的走私睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。  
對於這樣的結果勇利一點都不意外，本來每個國家就是會以自家的立場為主，先前的干預也只是不想讓兩個將軍實力相差太多，畢竟每個人站了不同的一邊，所以都不希望有誰提早去干涉影響戰爭結果，但在現在已經差不多要定局的狀況之下，他們想的便是要如何重新建立起好感，也因此對於那些軍火走私他們也就不在追著打。  
在把這些最大的隱憂都給處理掉之後，勇利他也不急，他決定先從雅人的事件開始查起，在十年前的一場交易葬送了雅人的性命，而那場交易是一場與另一個家族的毒品生意，由於數量龐大並且雙方還是第一次合作，所以兩邊都特別的看重了這場交易，也因此才是由雙方的重要幹部來出面，本來雅人是不用親自去的，但是根據倖存者的人說，在那之前橋本總一郎曾經去找過雅人，也不清楚兩人之間有說過什麼，接著雅人就決定親自去送貨。  
關於那場意外的發生，其實是在交易的當下有人擅自行動，甚至在裡面鼓噪，讓雙方以為對方要毀約甚至是要黑吃黑，所以才會在這樣的誤會之下，兩邊就在現場進行械鬥，而雅人也不幸的在這次的事件當中身亡。  
在最後查出了一些刻意弄出這些局面的人員，不論是對方或者雅人自己這邊的人手都有人參與其中，而那些人的理由則是說是看不慣雅人的作為，所以想給他一點教訓而已，但誰也沒想到最後的結局會是這樣。  
這在當時還牽扯到一些家族裡的競爭，不過這些人最後都因為殘害家族成員的名義被肅清了，而當然這些青年裡面有些還與佐藤他們三家都有著關係的人，但是在當時的調查裡他們卻將一切都撇清的很乾淨，連一點線索也沒有留下，甚至本來喊著要讓那三家族長來替他們說情的青年們，在最後不知道什麼原因之下都乖乖的認罪了，而也就是在這個部份勇利看到了一些有關伊東直人存在的手筆，所以勇利一直無法確認到底伊東直人是有參與佐藤他們的計畫，還是他只是替佐藤他們隱瞞，如果只是幫忙隱瞞的話那又是為了什麼？  
在檯面上勇利完全看不出來伊東直人為什麼要幫助佐藤他們，如果是以之前的高利貸利益被整頓來說，伊東在自己的管轄範內倒是沒有做高利貸生意，但是嵐組織裡的所有賭場生意卻算在他的管轄業務，也因此個家族所上繳的收益裡面，有一部分則會成為他家族的收入，所以會不會是為了這個層面的關係？為此勇利只能派人了解了伊東家生意的收入跟支出帳本。  
但根據資料上來說，伊東家生意的狀況裡賭場收益本來就不是他的大宗，在對照佐藤家他們上繳的收入來看，高利貸部分的收益他們都是自己吞掉了，所以這個部份又不太像是能帶給伊東家任何利潤，而且比照他們過去的一些相處模式來看，又看不出伊東有與其中哪家有什麼密切的關係。  
而這都還得感謝山田大智在每一區還是有調派自己的人手私下監控著，雖然沒有太詳細的資料，但是如果那個家族之間有不太正常的活動，山田大智那裡應該都是會收到消息的，然而在那之前伊東跟其他三家都沒有太多的聯繫，反而是在事件發生之後，他跟三個家族才有一些互動。  
所以依照這個情況看來勇利大概只能屏除掉利益的部分，隨後他又讓下屬去查了伊東家所有親屬關係，還有那件事情被處決掉的人親屬關係，以及佐藤他們三家的也一併去查，不過這些資料過於龐大並不是一天兩天就能解決的，而佐藤他們現在又在鬧騰著要立新首領，雖然勇利倒是沒有說些什麼，他只是讓契萊斯蒂諾先不要衝動，先看看他們準備推舉誰上位在說。

而在另一邊同時，維克多其實很明白他跟勇利的問題必須要先解決，當然他最近表現優良的好像他跟勇利之間沒有太多的聯繫，但是當他與雅可夫談過這個問題之後，他想也許是他想得太過於簡單。  
畢竟雅可夫跟莉莉亞顯然就是他跟勇利的前車之鑑，他們之所以會分開也都是為了對方的立場著想，在莉莉亞接任了首領的位子之後，雅可夫在國際警察組織裡很快的就被冷凍了起來，甚至連自己國家的部隊也不信任他。  
在當時被要求在家裡自我反省的雅可夫，他那時頹喪的樣子，最後導致了他跟莉莉亞不得不分開的局面，不是不愛了，而是不能愛，在過去雅可夫還沒有退下前線的時後，他甚至不敢跟莉莉亞有太多的接觸，他只能從維克多或其他人的嘴裡聽到一點有關莉莉亞的消息，而有關莉莉亞家族的所有任務他也只能全部都迴避，一直到他退下了第一線之後，雖然在後來他跟莉莉亞也曾經又住回了他們的小屋，還帶著尤里一起，但是經過這麼多年來他們早就變了，雖然一樣愛著關心著，但是他們卻已經不是原來的他們，不是不愛了只是有些東西變了就難以繼續下去，最後兩個人又再度的分開。  
這一路以來的辛酸歷程，雅可夫希望維克多可以明白，如果他想跟勇利一起走下去的話，那麼他就要能夠對抗整個體制，並且說服他們去接受。  
不過維克多一直都不是個逃避的人，當他決定要這麼做之後，隔天他就去了KGB的總部，將他跟勇利的關係都給交代了清楚，同時他也將他替阿克巴爾將軍做的事情當作籌碼，畢竟高層們在做一開始就站錯了位子，如果沒有維克多的這層關係，將來跟第三世界的石油貿易就得不到好處，這也是現在許多站錯邊的國家所需要的擔心。  
不過這次阿克巴爾能夠這麼快的佔到了優勢，除了勇利他們攔截掉穆罕默德的軍火之外，維克多替他們完善的游擊部隊也是很重要的一環，在加上維克多一直以來出色的表現讓他們也不願意輕易的放手，於是他們協議在維克多的通訊設備上設置監控，以免他向勇利提供國家的情報之外，另外在任何有可能遇上勇利的行動他都要迴避，那麼KGB就能夠暫時的對維克多與勇利的關係睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。  
當然如果是一些小型的搜查及追查行動就不用特別迴避了，例如有關嵐裡面其他家族的走私活動，只要是不危害到勇利安危的這部分，其他的地方維克多也不打算放水，所以就算跟勇利面對面，他除了會顧及對方的生命之外，該替國家做的事情他一樣也不會收手，雖然他們有各自的立場，所以可以互相的理解跟包容，不過在攸關對方的生命的事情上他們是不能退讓。  
所以在各種不平等以及不自由的條件下，維克多總算是與KGB達成了某種協議，並且在那之後他首先要做的就是將他的手機換成KGB專用的監控手機，接著還會有一些專人找時間在他的家裡裝一些監聽的設備。  
雖然以維克多的能力來說，他要是想避開KGB去跟勇利通風報信是做得到的，但是現在他跟KGB之間也只能互相信任而已。  
就在維克多協商完KGB的事情後，他就開心的很想在大馬路上跳舞慶祝，甚至想馬上就打電話跟勇利說上這件事情，但是維克多卻很清楚的知道現在不行，倒不是因為KGB的關係，就算拿著監控電話維克多也沒有什麼壓力，因為他要說的內容對俄羅斯政府來說並沒有任何影響，不過他知道在現在勇利正在日本忙著嵐的事情，所以他怕勇利會因此而分心，所以他才不能對勇利說上這件事情。  
而他現在能夠為勇利做的也只有這麼一件事情，在想通之後，維克多覺得他應該要給勇利一個驚喜。  
不自覺得當他想著這件事情時，他的嘴角已經勾起了一個笑容。

在收集資料的過程中總是非常的耗費時間，但在這個時候勇利也只能慢慢的等，他先將下屬分成了好幾個小組，然後在把一個一個家族來做比對，但是要探查的人口基數還是過多了，畢竟當初涉案的人可不少，而每個人的背景都要查的話，那就會是一個不小的工程，而就在勇利還在為了這件事情傷腦筋的時候，佐藤他們卻已經有了下一步的動作。  
雖然他們一直要吵著要新立首領，但是他們也知道不論是他們之中的誰來當，肯定另外兩個都不會同意的，而清水慎太郎的個性又太軟弱了，所以並不適合這個為位子，也因此為了這個首領位子，他們最後跟龜井優介形成了一個新的聯盟，以龜井的勢力以及能力來說，他們並不擔心龜井會逃出他們的控制，雖然龜井本身並不是說有多出色，但是應對的能力至少比清水慎太郎好上一些，而清水慎太郎也不是完全的一無是處，只是一旦遭受到比他職位或是氣勢更高的人，他就很容易被對方牽著走，所以這也是另外三家無法信任他的原因。  
在契萊斯帝諾告訴勇利有關龜井的事情時，勇利一點也不驚訝，畢竟龜井優介的個性他早就看得很透徹，本來他就是個有點野心卻不夠大膽的人，所以佐藤他們只要煽動一下，龜井優介很快得就會踏進了陷阱裡。  
雖然這樣一來龜井看起來似乎就有點可憐，畢竟他只是被當作旗子般的使用，但實際上也是他自己想要得到那個利益，所以才跟佐藤他們合作，對此勇利也覺得沒有什麼好同情的。  
事情到了現在除了伊東直人跟影山湊之外，其餘人的態度勇利都掌控的很清楚了，而關於湊的部分，雖然他沒有支持佐藤他們的提議，但是他卻也沒有像一開始那樣積極的反對，甚至從有參加會議的下屬當中得知，影山湊就像是一副很為難甚至還有點痛苦的樣子，這讓勇利更想知道影山湊這麼為難的原因是什麼。  
就在勇利還在為這些事情苦惱時，他的其中一名下屬卻是十分慌張的跑進了他的書房，甚至因為奔跑的關係還岔到了兩口氣。  
看著眼前眼眶泛點紅，因為岔氣而拼命咳嗽的下屬，勇利有些無奈的搖了一下頭後對著對方說著。  
「你先喘口氣再慢慢說，不論發生什麼事情都不該這麼急躁。」  
眼前的護衛雖然是勇利十分信得過的人，但是嚴格來說他還不能算是正式的護衛，他只是被篩選到勇利的身邊，然後被正式護衛帶在身邊學習的見習護衛而已，所以在他被通知要來跟勇利說這件事情的時候就有些急躁，由於他只是一個見習的身份，在加上最近有太多複雜的狀況要處理，所以勇利對於他的行為也就沒有多說些什麼，也就只是稍微提點一下這名小青年一句。  
但顯然對方仍然有點激動，只見他稍微的結巴，然後又喘了一大口氣後這才趕緊的開口說著。  
「維克多…維克多跑來說要見十代！」  
這下子換勇利有些茫然，他瞬間空白了幾秒然後回過神來緊張的問著。  
「他在哪裡？」  
「組長把他請到了會客室了，他讓我來請示十代該怎麼做，為什麼俄羅斯的特種部隊人員會來？組長問說有要把維克多給處理掉嗎？」  
「不！」在小青年說到要把維克多給處理掉的時候，勇利的表情瞬間變得很難看，甚至有點冰冷的看著對方，而這太過於壓迫的氣場瞬間讓對方閉上了嘴巴。  
「在我下指示之前，你們最好什麼都不要亂動。」  
說完這句話之後，勇利就連忙的趕往了會客室的小房間。

當他推開了會客室的木門時，看見的卻是維克多一派輕鬆的坐在椅子上頭，瞬間勇利有些不明白，他的大腦又開始當機，在深吸了幾口氣後，他才有些機械式的問了一句。  
「你…怎麼會在這裡？維克多。」  
「我有事情想告訴你，所以就來了。」維克多笑著說道，之後便瞄了一眼他們周遭的護衛，在那瞬間的意思勇利就十分的明白。  
「你們先出去吧！」  
「可是…十代！」勇利的護衛對自家首領下達的命令是十分的不解，俄羅斯政府的特種部隊成員，這種人是能夠單獨相處的嗎？  
就在他們想表達出這樣很不妥時，他們同時也接受到了勇利警告般的眼神，所以最後他們卻什麼都沒說的就退出了會客室，在他們離去之後，勇利甚至還小心的把門給鎖上了，而在他才剛鎖完門轉過身去時，就像是在過去工廠的那一次一樣，由於維克多離他離得很近，所以他一個轉身就撞進了維克多的懷裡，還順勢的被人給摟了進去。  
「為什麼？為什麼你會在這裡？你現在不是應該要離我遠一點嗎？俄羅斯政府那邊該怎麼辦？他們有說什麼嗎？」就在勇利一股腦的問出許多問題時，他卻被自己脫口而出的俄羅斯政府給提醒了，維克多現在毫無顧忌的找他，該不會是他們之間的關係曝光了，所以害得維克多失去了他的工作跟地位，想到這裡勇利的臉色不免的就有些發白。  
似乎是感受到自己懷裡的人情緒起伏有點劇烈，他甚至能感覺到勇利提到俄羅斯政府時的語調還稍微的不穩，維克多想勇利大概是連想到了一些不太好的事情，雖然說他當初去KGB攤牌的時候，大概也有一半的機率會是勇利所想的那樣，但不論怎麼樣反正他都挺過來了，KGB也暫時的接受他跟勇利的關係來做為觀察，至於他攤牌時賭上的那些風險，維克多並沒有打算要跟勇利說，因為這只會讓勇利更加的難受。  
「你都在想些什麼？放心，沒事！俄羅斯政府那邊暫時的接受了我跟你的關係。」  
「你這個話是什麼意思？」這下換勇利有些驚訝的問道，邊從維克多的懷裡掙扎了出來。  
「我跟他們談了條件，接受所有的通訊設備的監控還有監聽，並且還要避免參加與你有關的任務，保證不會洩漏任何的情報，他們還需要我，所以就答應了我的條件。」  
雖然維克多說的輕鬆，但是勇利用腳趾頭想也知道，在那個攤牌的過程絕對不可能是那麼輕鬆，在加上這些像是不平等條約的條件，這讓勇利在瞬間就覺得心疼到不行，如果他今天不是勝生勇利的話，又或者維克多所選擇的對象不是他的話，那麼維克多根本就不用遭遇這些，光是想到這裡勇利的眼眶又紅了起來，第一次他覺得自己變得有些愛哭，可受委屈的可是維克多啊！  
一直以來如此驕傲的人在卻為了自己而要忍受這些，他怎麼可能不覺得難過。  
此時的維克多看著勇利有些情緒低落的樣子，雖然這麼說好像有些不太道德，但是現在的勇利看起來倒是誘人的可以，在維克多大腦才這麼想時，他就吻了下去，瞬間安靜的室內只剩下兩人呼吸交融在一起的聲音。  
而那個吻只持續了一小段時間，隨後維克多便輕輕的鬆開了勇利，然後親密的蹭了蹭他的鼻尖笑著說道。  
「剛剛接吻的聲音大概都被聽見了。」  
「維克多！」看著維克多毫不在意的說出這種話，這讓勇利覺得有些害羞又有點丟人的罵了一句，而整張臉也都紅通通的。  
「沒辦法，我們得習慣這個。」  
維克多低低的笑了出來，而勇利只覺得那低啞的聲音笑在耳邊，就好像是有人輕輕的在他耳膜上敲鼓一樣，帶著一點點的共鳴，迷人得不得了。  
「你是為了告訴我這個所以才來這裡的嗎？」  
「當然不是，我是因為想你。」  
在維克多說想你的時候，勇利就發現到他的眼神都變了，像是還有著其他的目的似的，而就在勇利打算開口問清楚的時候，維克多卻伸出了手指在嘴邊比出了禁聲的動作，然後用口型無聲的對著勇利說。

我有事情要告訴你。

而那就是維克多唯一所能替勇利做的事情。


	31. Chapter 31

在會客室裡維克多的聲音十分的溫柔，他對著勇利說著一些他在俄羅斯的事情，不外乎是在他家巷口那間他最喜歡的露天咖啡，還有他養的大型貴賓犬─馬卡欽，以及這些年來他去過的一些國家，他總說有機會的話他想帶勇利去看看。  
然而他嘴巴上這麼說，手上的動作卻不是這麼一回事，他讓勇利拿來了一台筆電，小心的在筆電上連接了某個區域網路後，就在上頭輸入了一些密碼，接著就從網路上下載了一份資料，在維克多做這些事情時，他的語調卻沒有任何的改變，甚至連他敲鍵盤的時候都還可以配合自己的語速打著，讓鍵盤的聲音被他們說話的聲音給覆蓋掉，在把所有的文件都載好之後，維克多便把那些資料給存進了隨身硬碟裡，然後就用了特殊的程式將他剛才所做的路徑還有痕跡都清的很乾淨，並不是說維克多不相信勇利，而是下載那個資料的資料庫是攸關一些機密文件的，所以不論怎麼說維克多都不可能留下可以讓人追查的證據，不論是對他自己還是勇利來說，這樣都會比較好。  
其實關於這個部份，勇利自己也很清楚，所以他拿來給維克多用的筆電裡是無法連接他們內部機密網路的，畢竟有些事情真的不是他們相信對方就沒事，為了避免彼此會有誤會的產生，所以勇利也覺得那樣做比較好。  
在把該處裡的都處理乾淨之後，維克多這才點開了隨身硬碟裡的資料給勇利看，而那些被點開了的資料裡面都是有關伊東直人的所有親屬的詳細資料，其中維克多將伊東直人的現任妻子的個人資料給調了出來。  
表面上那看起來並沒有任何的問題，但是那卻是有被動過手腳的部分，在那份檔案底下顯現出來的卻是另一個姓名，此時勇利才發覺到原來伊東直人的妻子改過了身份，而她本來的姓氏恰巧跟雅人事件裡面的某一個失蹤的青年一樣，雖然資料上判定死亡，但是卻沒有找到屍首，表面上雅人的事件都是由那名青年跟其他幾個人策劃的，雖然勇利知道並不是那樣，但是在那之後的證據他們也沒有。  
不過關於那名青年，勇利也是印象深刻，在山田大智開始徹查此事並且肅清的時候，那名青年就在押送的過程當中發生了事故，這也導致整台轎車落進了海裡，最後是連屍體都沒有打撈到，雖然山田大智對於這個部分也非常的懷疑，但是開車的司機很肯定對方連車一起落海了，而且在事後山田大智派人去打撈時，卻只有撈到一點車體的殘骸，即便想查出什麼也查不出來了。  
而且在當年他們並沒有查到那名青年有其他的家人，因為他的養父母早就過世了，所以也沒有任何其他的親屬可以收留並且隱藏他，並且能夠躲避那些追蹤，所以到了最後也只能不了了之。  
但是現在看來對方到底是死還是活，顯然還不一定，至於伊東直人在當時的態度轉變，以及這一次的立場轉移，勇利想這大概就與伊東直人的妻子有關，有鑑於這個發現，勇利想或許影山湊的轉變也有可能是這樣的關係，但是在之前的影山家的族長並沒有幫助伊東他們，所以極有可能關聯是出在影山湊的身上，而且還得是這幾年之間才認識的對象。  
而這些維克多所帶來的資料對勇利來說真的幫助很大，畢竟那被隱藏起來的部份肯定是政府高層那邊做的，所以他們才查不到資料，雖然伊東直人是個很有能力並且有許多人脈的人，但勇利認為沒有一個政府高層會隨便為了這種事情去變更資料，所以最有可能的便是這些都跟人有所相關。  
在想通這些事情之後，勇利便想盡快的著手去處理，當他才剛對上維克多的眼神時，只見對方的表情溫柔的看著他，臉上一副很明白的樣子，隨後他悄悄的在鍵盤上按下了幾個字。  
“你去忙吧！不用擔心我。”  
勇利看著維克多，然後搖了搖頭，雖然在剛才他也是想趕緊處理這件事情，但是當他看見維克多時便馬上意識到維克多身上正在被監聽著，如果他現在就離開會課室叫下屬去查那些事情，那麼維克多攜帶資料給他的事情大概很快就會曝光了。  
為了讓自己平安的離開非洲，維克多已經鋌而走險了，現在又為了自己的關係還帶著資料過來， 雖然在維克多來這裡見他的同時，俄羅斯政府大概就已經猜得道了，有關勇利落海失蹤的事情，維克多大概也有參與，更甚至他還有可能幫助勇利隱藏蹤跡的回到日本，而這些都會讓維克多的立場再次變得為難。  
不過對維克多來說，他跟勇利的感情已經曝光了，所以就算他來找勇利的事情會透露出勇利還活著的消息，但是對俄羅斯政府而言，嵐的內部鬥爭他們並不關心，所以也不會特地的去放出勇利還活著的事，更不會去介意維克多去找他做什麼，只要不要被其他單位、國家發現或者涉及到公家機密的資訊，其他的地方他們也就不想逼迫他太多，所以這也是維克多敢來直接來見勇利，但是資料卻要給的如此小心的原因。  
關於這些東西還有維克多的想法勇利都很明白，也很清楚雖然俄羅斯政府大概對維克多幫助自己回到日本一事都很明瞭了，但是畢竟當初維克多安排的很妥當，所以並沒有證據能顯示他們在非洲時是在一起的，所以這大概也是俄羅斯政府睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的原因，雖然說是這樣，但是勇利很明白這些事情，在最後終究會影響到維克多在政府面前的形象，維克多現在的處境已經很艱困了，但是卻為了他又再一次的違反了國家的規定，這不免讓勇利覺得很愧疚，於是他看著維克多認真的在鍵盤上打著。  
“沒關係，我在跟你在坐一會，現在就結束太明顯了。”  
維克多看著那幾個字笑了一下，他並沒有要拒絕勇利好意的意思，因為要是不讓勇利待在這裡的話他大概會更內疚，所以維克多便笑了笑打上了一句。  
“好，那你專心的陪我說說話，我想知道勇利你的事情，想親耳聽你說而不是從那些情報資料裡知道。”  
看著維克多寫上的那句話後勇利就淡淡的笑了，接著他把筆電給蓋了起來專心的跟維克多聊起了天，他說他因為維克多養了馬卡欽，所以他也養了小型的貴賓犬叫小維，但是去年小維離開他的時候，他都沒能回去見他一面，在勇利說到這裡時，他的眼眶都有些泛紅，雖然在當時勇利沒有說些什麼，但是這一直以來都是勇利心裡的遺憾，而只有在面對維克多的時候，他才能坦然的將當時難過的心情給表達了出來。  
不是不難過，而是他不能說出口，看著那樣的勇利，維克多忍不住的揉了揉他的頭髮，然後在他的額頭上落下了一吻安慰著，頓時氣氛就變得有些曖昧了起來，他們相互直視著對方的眼神，在那一刻除了彼此之外就沒有其他的可以進到他們的眼睛裡，也不知道是誰先開始的，當勇利意識過來的時候，他已經和維克多吻在了一起，在那瞬間他腦袋想的是，這大概也被監控聽到了。

在兩人聊了一陣子之後，勇利這才把會客室的門給打了開來，而那些被屏退的下屬們便十分識相的什麼都沒有多問，甚至也沒有抬起頭來去看勇利跟維克多的表情，只有在勇利出聲喚他們做事時，他們才會抬起頭來看。  
這時的維克多也不免覺得勇利的下屬實在是很識趣，不該去關心的事情都不會去好奇，而這也是在這世界裡生存的重要一環，雖然勇利的護衛們都對維克多存在都假裝沒有看見，但勇利也不能真的把維克多就這麼的擺在身邊，於是他只好替維克多先安排了宅邸旁的小屋當做住所，反正那本來是要給庭院守衛用的休息空間，現在恰好可以當做維克多的房間使用，畢竟若是直接的把維克多安排在宅邸裡的話，那麼他的下屬們大概都會很不自在。  
為了讓一切都表現的如常，所以勇利仍然沒有更改原先的規劃，他先是讓自己的下屬依照往常般的行動，而他自己卻是帶了他常用的筆電在安排好事情之後，就去到了維克多所在的小屋。  
在小屋裡面勇利正專心的用著筆電跟披集連絡，而維克多則是坐在一旁看著他手裡的書，似乎是想留給勇利一點空間，在勇利有需要的時候，維克多是很樂意給予他一些幫助的，不過這當然是得建立在彼此立場沒有衝突的時候，所以多數的時間裡維克多都不打算去干涉勇利該怎麼處理這些事情，除非是勇利自己過來尋求他的意見，所以維克多也就專心的看著他的書，留給勇利一個舒適的空間。  
這時的勇利已經將維克多給他的資料都傳給了披集了，然後他又讓披集去查影山湊這幾年以來認識的人當中，其中關係比較密切的人裡面，有誰又是跟伊東直人的妻子有所關聯的，而在這麼清楚的指示下，勇利想他應該不需等上太久的時間，他就可以得到了答案。  
就在勇利才剛交代完公事上的事情時，披集卻像是欲言又止的敲下了幾個字。  
“勇利…你確定維克多是可以相信的嗎？”  
看著披集的疑問，勇利知道披集是在擔心自己，在加上之前泰國的事情，勇利可以感覺得到披集對維克多的不信任，但是這也不能怪披集，畢竟最主要的原因是因為在當時的維克多的確利用了勇利對他的感情，雖然在理性上披集也許能夠明白維克多這麼做的原因，但是受害者是自己朋友的時候，可就沒有所謂的理性和客觀的理解了。  
對於自家友人的擔憂勇利也不是無法理解，甚至還能感到十分的窩心，但是維克多替他犧牲的事情，他同樣的也很明白，所以他也只能笑著在筆電上打上了這麼一句話。  
“我相信他。”  
“好吧，你確定你不是被下了蠱還是被愛情迷昏了眼吧？”  
“我沒有，披集，什麼事情能夠賭，什麼事情不能夠賭我很清楚，維克多如果是抱著利用我的心情而來的，我不會看不出來，畢竟這些年來我看的最多的就是像這樣的案例。”  
“如果你相信的話，那麼我也就相信。”  
披集所寫的這句話，同樣的也讓勇利覺得十分的溫暖，所以他笑了笑，然後寫下了這麼一句話來。  
“謝謝你，披集。”  
這時坐在床鋪上看著書的維克多，對於勇利的那個笑容覺得有些著迷，他現在實在是很想衝到勇利的面前，將人給狠狠的揉進了懷裡，這樣一來也許他們就再也不分開了。  
只不過維克多也只是想想，在勇利的視線與他對上的時候，維克多便用無聲的口型對著勇利問著。  
“你還好嗎？”  
對於維克多的提問勇利愣了一下，但隨後他大概明白維克多這麼問他的原因，這大概是因為他的臉一下子嚴肅又一下子笑了開來，怎麼看都像是很有事的樣子。  
“沒事，我讓披集去幫我查一些資料。“  
在看見勇利用口型說出披集的名字時，維克多的表情瞬間有些微妙。  
“你是說披集‧朱拉暖？“  
像是不死心般維克多又再問了一次。  
“對，是披集，怎麼了嗎？維克多。“  
“沒有，只是想起上次在泰國他讓我離你越遠越好。“  
維克多稍微誇大表情無聲的說著，臉上還掛著一臉憂鬱的模樣，在加上他一張白白淨淨的臉蛋，整個人看起來就像是有些落寞的樣子，看著維克多一臉可憐兮兮的樣子，這倒是成功的引得勇利笑了出來，當維克多再次看見勇利的笑容時，他只覺得心臟有種被充滿的感覺，暖暖的讓人覺得很舒服，要不是因為他才剛跟俄羅斯政府攤牌，所以不能隨意的對手機上的監控設備做些什麼，不然他現在真的是很想將勇利給撲倒在那張床上，但很可惜的是他卻不能這麼做，雖然在他們兩個接吻時，他並不介意聲音都被別人給聽走了，但是在那之上的事情可不是這麼豁達就可以了。  
於是在這一陣笑完之後，勇利再度無聲的用口型對著維克多說著。  
“披集人很好的，只是需要點時間來讓他習慣。“  
維克多只能露出了一點無奈的笑容點了點頭，然後就起身就坐到了勇利的身邊，接著毫不避諱的把人給攬到了懷裡，親暱的在勇利鼻頭上蹭了一下後用低沉的嗓音說著。  
「那麼，現在之後的時間是屬於我的嗎？勝生先生。」  
在維克多半帶玩笑半帶調情的在勇利耳邊說著的時後，這讓勇利的耳垂一片通紅，甚至有股蘇麻的感覺直直竄到了胸口。  
「我現在的時間是你的。」勇利有些靦腆的說著，雙手似乎還有些不知道該放在哪裡的樣子，整個人已經失去了以往冷靜的模樣，看起來有些慌亂的可愛。  
這讓維克多再度笑了出來，接著稍微的含住了勇利的嘴唇，雖然並不是真正的親吻，但是勇利卻覺得這比真正的親吻還要讓人羞恥，甚至帶了一點曖昧的感覺，好在這樣的動作也只有持續了一下下，再繼續下去的話維克多都覺得他會忍不住想做更超過之外的事情，雖然他是自願被監聽的，但是他可沒有想讓那些人聽見接吻以外的聲音。  
所以不能忍也只能忍了。

於是在最後維克多也只能從椅子上起來，順便的拉著勇利兩人就窩在了床上，他們不是在聊天就是用勇利的筆電看著一些老舊電影，在看一些警匪偵探片時，兩人還能夠就彼此的立場來點評，完全不像是在看電影，反而像是在指點著什麼一樣，當兩人越談越較真起來的時候，他們卻突然的停頓了下來，接著互相看了彼此一眼後笑了出來，這時維克多不免有些感嘆的說著。  
「如果能跟勇利你一起當同事的話，一定很有趣，你的觀點總是很不一樣，讓我很驚喜。」  
而這一點卻剛好說到了勇利的心坎裡去，那曾經是他的夢想，但是如今卻是無法實現的一件事情。  
「我曾經的夢想是想當上一名員警，然後可以跟維克多你一起當上同事，但是十八歲的時候不論我參加多少的考試，永遠都考不上警校，一直到契萊斯蒂諾來家裡接我的時候，我才知道那是永遠都是不可能實現的夢想了。」  
聽著勇利用落寞的神情說著他的過去，這不禁讓維克多覺得自己心疼到不行，在勇利的臉上那明顯的落寞讓他覺得難過，明明那是一張笑起來極好看的臉，但是卻因為許多的事情而讓他的臉上幾乎沒有什麼笑容，他想看見勇利能夠露出更多的表情，害羞也好、開心也好，唯獨就是不想看他冰冷沒有情緒的模樣，或者是難過的樣子。  
看著這樣的勇利，維克多覺得對方大概比自己還要堅強，雖然在特種部隊的日子裡，他也經歷過許多常人無法想像的生活，但是勇利卻是在十八歲的時候，不得不面對自己的人生產生了巨大的翻轉，一直以來堅持的信念都被化為烏有的感覺，維克多很難去想像在當時的勇利是怎麼撐過那樣的日子的。  
「那個時候勇利你是怎麼去接受的？」忍不住的維克多開口問著，而環在勇利腰間的手更是忍不住的往自己的懷裡又壓了壓，這導致勇利整個人幾乎呈現出窩在維克多懷裡的樣子，他的小腿與維克多的腿纏在一塊，而整個人還有大腿跟腰間都貼在了維克多的身上。  
「叔父那時只對我說，不是只有警察才能維護這世界的秩序，有光亮的地方必定有影子，而光亮的中心也會將人給灼燒殆盡，黑暗之中也有能使人喘息的空間，是非善惡對錯又有誰能說的清呢？」  
「這是很睿智的一句話。」  
對於這個觀點維克多並不否認，政府跟地下世界本來就是相輔相成的，而這世界也沒有誰是絕對的乾淨，他甚至還能想起莉莉亞曾經對著雅可夫說過，他們就是偽善的正義，在當時的雅可夫不是不反駁她，而是無法反駁，在許多事情上，政府的作為的確也沒有多光明磊落，但是他跟雅可夫是一樣的立場，雖然不完全的光明但是政府的確保證了社會的正常運作，而這就是社會，也是所謂的現實。  
也許是因為講到了有些敏感的話題，也許是維克多抱的有點太緊了一些，這讓勇利忍不住的挪動了一下身體，想讓自己跟維克多可以躺得更舒服一點，但是就在他的一個不小心蹭到了某個不該蹭的地方時，維克多瞬間倒抽了一口氣，接著勇利就感覺到某個身為男性都很熟悉的身體反應。  
「雖然我覺得勇利你不是故意的，但是這樣實在很不妙阿！」  
當維克多半帶著玩笑這麼說著的時後，勇利的整張臉都紅了起來，整個人像是有些慌張的想從維克多身上離開，隨後他下意識的向後面的床緣邊挪了過去，還差一點就要從床上掉了下去，要不是維克多及時的拉住他的話，勇利大概已經滾到了地上。  
「對…對不起，維克多…那個…那個我…不是故意的。」  
看著勇利如此慌張的樣子，維克多忍不住的笑了出來，他重新的把勇利給拉回到了床上，然後在他的頭上落下了一吻。  
「我知道，你不要那麼緊張，我去浴室處理一下就好。」  
維克多說完便起身下了床鋪，在那當下勇利又不經意的看見了某個地方時，瞬間他的臉又更加的紅了起來，接著他趕緊的轉頭去避開了視線，而這也讓維克多又忍不住的笑了出來，一直到維克多走進了浴室關上了門之後，勇利這才敢把頭抬起來。  
努力的深吸一口氣後，在這時的勇利已經沒有心情去看筆電裡播放的老舊電影，他忍不住的捏了捏自己的臉，覺得他就像是個青少年一樣一臉的蠢樣，但是在他的腦內卻揮之不去的是剛才那有些堅硬的觸感，他似乎能感覺到有一股熱度就要將自己給灼燒了一般。  
雖然勇利是個成年健全的男性，但是由於早年情感缺失導致他在某方面也是很冷淡，當然他也有過需求而自我處理過，但是從來沒有像這樣整個人都要燒起來似的，他甚至覺得自己有些在發燙，在不停止那樣的想法的話，等一下就換他去浴室裡了。  
也不知道等了多久，一直到勇利的那顆急速跳動的心稍微平復下來之後，維克多這才打開了浴室的房門，他甚至還洗了個澡，身上除了下身的短褲之外，上半身是什麼都沒有穿，這時還可以看見水珠從優美的肌肉線條上滑過的痕跡，而這一幕又讓勇利冷卻下來的心臟又快速的跳了起來。  
「我不太習慣穿太多睡覺，所以…」維克多用毛巾擦了擦半濕的頭髮說著，似乎在解釋著什麼，雖然他是很想做一些事情，但他現在並沒有做些什麼的打算。  
「沒關係…我知道你一向都習慣睡覺不穿的。」當勇利不小心把維克多的私生活習慣給說出來時，他瞬間摀住了自己的嘴巴，他會知道這件事情是因為披集傳給他的資料裡面就有這項資訊，雖然他沒有刻意的去打聽這類的事情，但是直接說出來就有種奇怪愛好的感覺。  
「那個…我不是…刻意去打聽的…我是…那個…」勇利結巴的想要解釋著什麼，但是怎麼說好像都不對，反而更有種欲蓋彌彰的模樣。  
「沒關係，我倒是很期待你可以親自見到那畫面的時候。」  
維克多笑著說道，整個人往勇利的方向更靠近了一些，此時維克多身上散發出來的熱氣混著沐浴乳的味道，還有一點維克多自己特有的氣息，混在了一起之後就讓人有些臉紅心跳，忍不住勇利順著腹肌的線條看了下去，雖然已經平息下來了，但是卻無法掩蓋掉勇利腦中稍早那個衝擊的畫面，那一瞬間換勇利覺得很不好，他低下頭去有些逃避的從床上跳了下去，扔了一句我也去洗澡後就逃進了浴室裡面。  
在勇利把浴室門給關上時，他好像還聽見了維克多低低的笑聲，這時候的勇利有些腳軟的靠在了門板上，下身異樣的感覺實在是太明顯了，就算是輕少年血氣方剛的時期，他也不曾有過這麼大的反應，這讓他覺得自己像是剛看完成年刊物躲進廁所的少年，只是他剛剛看的是維克多罷了。  
這時候勇利不免慶幸著，好在他在這裡替維克多準備了一些衣物，包含在浴室裡放了幾套的睡衣褲，不然沒有打算在這裡過夜的勇利是沒有帶任何衣物過來的，他可不想在洗完澡後又繼續穿著本來的衣服，因為那樣實在是太不自然了。  
不過因為這裡的衣物都是準備維克多的尺寸，所以當勇利穿著睡衣睡褲出來的時後，顯然有些不太合身，衣褲稍微長了兩三公分，不過那卻不怎麼礙事，雖然維克多是很精壯的身型，整個人看起來也很高挑纖長，但是西方人的骨架顯然還是比較寬厚一些，所以肩線的部份倒是有些垂了下來。

剛從浴室裡出來的勇利顯得有些不自在，先不論他跑去洗澡的動作已經夠讓人可疑了，在他穿著一身睡衣出來後，他才意識到自己這麼似乎像是在期待著什麼，這樣就好像是強迫維克多跟自己睡在同一張床上似的，但是現在開口說要穿著這身睡衣回去自己的房間又顯得有些矯情，就在勇利有些尷尬的想著該怎麼說的時候，維克多卻搶先他一步說著。  
「既然都洗好澡了，勇利就在這裡跟我一起過夜吧，不然現在出去又要把自己給弄髒了，從這裡回去你原來的宅邸還要經過庭院呢。」  
「可是單人床的話…我怕維克多你這樣會睡不好，而且我其實沒有那個意思，不是說不想跟維克多你一起睡，我只是怕你睡的不舒服，而且天氣還有點熱。」勇利解釋著說道，他不想讓維克多覺得是必須要留自己在這裡過夜，但是又不想讓維克多誤會自己不願意，只要是遇上了維克多的事情，勇利就覺得自己似乎連話都說不好了。  
「房間有冷氣不要緊的，兩個人抱在一起睡也不會太擠，而且是我想把你留下來的，畢竟今天是很特別的一天，我覺得這算是我們的第一天，你覺得呢？」  
知道勇利臉皮薄，維克多也不遮掩的直接表示著他希望勇利留下來，不說明白的話他怕勇利又要胡思亂想著什麼，至於那個第一天，不用維克多特的去解釋，勇利也明白那是什麼意思。

今天是他們在一起的第一天。

紅著臉，勇利點了點頭，有些害羞的窩進了已經躺在床上的維克多懷裡，在他躺上了床後還特地確認了一下今天的日期，雖然他知道今天是幾號，但是他還是想在確認一下，當勇利看了一眼手機上的日曆並且註記著第一天之後，他露出了笑容又忍不住的想了一遍。

今天是他們關係確認在一起的第一天，也就是將來無數歲月會過紀念日的一天。


	32. Chapter 32

隔天當勇利穿著有些不合身的衣服從維克多的小屋裡走出來時，縱使其他的護衛們心裡都帶著些許的疑問，但是他們卻都當作什麼都沒有看到，盡力的去忽視著那身不合適的衣物，然後對著勇利進行會報。  
會報的內容主要都是針對龜井優介的部份，在勇利看完之後就確定了龜井並沒有參與佐藤他們的其他事物，他單純的只是受到了利誘，所以跟佐藤他們戰在了同一陣線上，雖然龜井一直都不是太安份的傢伙，但是他基本上也沒有做出什麼太出格的事情，所以勇利覺得這次的事件也許可以稍微的放過他，但是教訓還是要有的。  
不過就在勇利回到了主宅裡開始處理事情的時候，維克多也就不亂走的待在小屋裡做著他自己的事情，雖然勇利並沒有限制他的行蹤，他要是想出去走走都可以，但是維克多知道一旦他自己出去了，勇利護衛的質疑跟緊張就會更多，由其在現在這個關鍵時候，他並不想帶給勇利困擾，所以他最後也就決定待在木屋裡當作休假好了。  
而在那其間勇利也收到了披集傳來的資料，那是影山湊這幾年來的親友關係和伊東直人妻子的關係圖，最後在調查之下，披集發現了影山湊的未婚妻與伊東直人的妻子是來自同個孤兒院，即便兩人之間沒有任何的血緣關係，但是根據披集的調查來看，在孤兒院的時候伊東直人的妻子一直都很照顧影山湊的未婚妻，但如果僅僅只是未婚妻的請求，勇利並不認為影山湊會這麼輕易的就改變立場，最有可能的是他的未婚妻大概做了些什麼事情，讓影山為了護住她所以放棄了本來的立場，但是身為影山家的族長，影山家的家訓湊比誰都還要清楚，所以他也無法違心的說出支持龜井的話，最後也只能成為不反對也不支持的奇怪情況。  
從最一開始山田大智跟勇利說了湊的情形時，勇利就不曾懷疑過湊，也許湊會因為某些事情受到為難所以不表態，但是他相信湊不會作出危及勝生家的事情，不只是因為他們兩家族之間的關係，而是勇利從進到嵐裡面開始，湊所為他做的一切他都很清楚，裡面的真心真意並不是因為責任而已，所以這才是勇利相信湊的真正原因。  
而在把最在意的事情都弄清楚之後，勇利就可以開始進行收網了，於是他最先做的事便是發出了消息給了湊，並且讓披集把人給帶來這裡。

在這時的佐藤他們還在因為新立首領的計畫而忙得不可開交，在加上清水慎太郎被契萊斯蒂諾控制之下，又能適時的給佐藤他們添了一些麻煩，而且清水慎太郎還能把佐藤他們的計畫告訴契萊斯蒂諾，這也讓勇利省了很多事情。  
這時在橋本的眼裡清水慎太郎大概就是一個膽小怕事的人，三天兩頭的就要找他去問事情，不然就是因為一些風吹草動就要跑去找他商量，根本是個麻煩到不行的傢伙，如果不是台面上他還需要清水家的支持，他實在是很想把清水慎太郎給一腳踢開，這時橋本忍不住的想著，清水慎太郎到底是怎麼當上清水家的族長的？  
但此刻橋本沒有想到的是，那看似膽小的清水早就因為被契萊斯蒂諾抓住了把柄，所以正在往外送出他們的計畫，而這也是契萊斯蒂諾給清水慎太郎做出補償的機會，他答應清水慎太郎如果這件事情處理好的話，會留著他的性命，但是他不能再以清水家的一份子在這地底世界裡生活，簡單的來說他不止是被逐出了嵐裡頭，他更是被逐出了清水家族裡。  
對於這個條件，清水慎太郎似乎沒有什麼意見，反而像是鬆了一口氣的樣子，其實他早就知道自己並不適合坐上這個位子，當年是他父親力排萬難才讓他繼承的，而在他繼承之後其實許多重要的決策也還是仰賴他父親，一直到早些年時他的父親因病去世之後，清水慎太郎就一直戰戰兢兢的生活，現在被逐出了家族反而對他來說並不是壞事。

由於狗急了也會跳牆這個道理，所以對於清水慎太郎的處分，勇利並不想做的太決，他知道清水慎太郎有些私人產業，而且都是一些正規的小生意，雖然不算是什麼大企業，但是那些生意加上一些他自己私人的不動產，足夠讓他安生一輩子了，而那些東西不論是對嵐還是清水本家，都只是九牛一毛的小東西，所以勇利也就讓清水慎太郎還能保有那些產業，至於清水慎太郎底下人的去處勇利就不關心了，這就要看之後上位的清水家族長要怎麼處理了。  
在安排好清水慎太郎那邊事情後的隔天，披集便把影山湊給帶了過來，當披集跟影山湊在院子裡遇上了正在散步的維克多時，披集顯然不太驚訝，但湊就不太一樣了，他的臉上閃過了一絲震驚，而維克多就像是沒有看見影山的表情，逕自的走到了披集的面前打了聲招呼。  
「上次的事情我還沒有跟披集你道謝呢。」維克多笑著說道。  
「那就不用了，你只要不要給勇利帶來麻煩，然後請我們吃一段飯就好。」披集笑著答道，雖然沒有了當初那種敵對的表現，但是這也並不代表他有多相信維克多，應該算是留校察看的階段吧。  
對此維克多也很能理解，所以他也只是笑著說了句，「到俄羅斯我請你跟勇利一起吃飯。」  
大概是吃飯的話題起了點作用，披集臉上的笑容倒是多了幾分開朗，但影山湊卻還是有些警戒的看著維克多，面對影山湊的敵意，維克多並不打算回應，因為他只是想來跟披集打聲招呼而已，接著就目送他們兩人進到了宅邸。  
在維克多離開了影山的視線範圍內之後，影山便壓低了嗓音在披集的耳邊問著。  
「十代，為什麼把維克多留在這裡？這個情勢下讓他待在這裡的風險太大了。」  
「大概比直接帶你來見他的風險小了一些吧。」披集歪了一下頭說著，雖然一樣是爽朗的語調跟和藹的表情，但是那表達的意思卻是很明顯，那意思是影山湊現在的立場並沒有比維克多好上哪裡。  
在明白了那句話的含意後，影山湊便低下頭來，他知道自己之前的樣子跟背叛沒有什麼兩樣，的確他現在也沒有什麼立場可以去說維克多，在台面上看起來他自己本身也就是一個最大的隱憂，但是勇利卻還是聯絡上了自己，並且讓披集帶他來見他，在這個其他人都還不知道勇利還活著的狀態下，那是不是代表著勇利對他還是保有一定的信任，想到這裡在想到之前自己的所作所為，影山更覺得不知道該怎麼面對勇利，一直到披集推開了書房時，當影山看見勇利正坐在書桌前看著資料時，他頓時有些激動到說不出一句話來。  
「十代…我…」  
這時勇利才抬起頭來看了影山湊一眼，這還是他第一次看見影山的這個樣子，以往他就算做了跟勇利相反的決策時，卻因為他的出發點都是為了勇利好，所以從來不會像現在這樣，羞愧的抬不起頭來。  
「湊，我既然叫你來了，就代表我沒有在意，我想知道的是怎樣的理由會讓你改變了立場，你必須告訴我這個。」  
湊抬起頭來推了一下他的眼鏡，他看著勇利然後露出了無奈的笑容說著。  
「十代應該已經查到了一些事情，所以才會讓我過來的吧！我的未婚妻曾經幫助過伊東他們，所以這事情要是曝光的話…而至於伊東他做了什麼事，想必十代你也很清楚吧。」  
「我想知道的是，那個落海的人到底死了沒有？」  
罕見的勇利對湊露出了嚴肅的表情問著，他銳利的看著湊不打算給他任何一點含糊的機會，在那瞬間湊便知道了，自己是再也不能隱瞞些什麼，要是他不再坦白的話，那麼從此勇利對自己的信任大概就會瓦解。  
「是，他還活著，但是跟死了沒什麼兩樣。」  
「是伊東直人做的嗎？」  
「對，我會知道這件事情也是從我未婚妻那裡知道的，為了不讓人追蹤，所以是她幫忙把他藏起來的。」  
「佐藤是拿這件事情來威脅伊東嗎？當年那人沒死的事情，佐藤他們應該都知道，吧？」  
「對，他們都很清楚，也都知道那人是伊東妻子的弟弟，所以這一次也是他們拿他的下落來威脅伊東的，而這件事情如果被捅出來之後，出事的不只是伊東跟他的妻子，我的未婚妻也曾經瞞著我動用了我一些下屬來做這些事情，我的那些下屬根本不清楚當年的事情，他們就以為是幫我未婚妻轉移一個病人而已，我也是因為擔心這件事情爆光的話，他們都會受到牽扯，所以才會無法繼續堅持下去，但是…十代，請您一定要相信我，我從來都沒有想過要支持龜井那個傢伙當首領的！」  
湊說的激動，實在是因為在伊東找他說了那些事情時，把佐藤威脅他的連帶關係也都說給他聽時，所以這才讓湊猶豫了。  
雖然如此他還是不可能去背叛勇利然後推舉新的首領，可他同樣的也不再能夠繼續堅持自己立場，而這樣跟背叛又有什麼不一樣？其實湊心裡很明白他簡直就是五十步跟一百步的差距而已。  
「我相信你，湊，所以這也是我讓披集帶你來的原因。」  
雖然在聽見勇利這麼說時，湊的內心是感動的，但同時也讓他更加的難以面對勇利，以至於這讓他的表情有些頹廢甚至有些自嘲的繼續說著。  
「但不論怎麼說我都算是背叛了十代你的信任。」  
「不，你沒有，你只是不說話而已，但是我想知道的是，佐藤他們知道你未婚妻的事情嗎？」  
「沒有，他們並不知道，這件事只有伊東知道而已，至於伊東那邊他只是對佐藤他們說會想辦法說服我。」  
「你確定伊東他沒有把你未婚妻的事情告訴佐藤他們嗎？」  
「別的事情我不能保證，但是只要那些事情沒有爆發出來，就算是看在伊東他自己妻子的份上，他也不會出賣我的未婚妻，畢竟我的未婚妻跟她妻子倆人的關係就跟家人一般。」  
「如果佐藤他們不清楚你未婚妻的事情那就好處理了，湊，我需要你保持現在這個立場，等到時機適當時我會拿下他們。」  
「十代是打算怎麼處理？」  
「佐藤、小倉及橋本三家危害組織利益的證據我已經有了，接下來就是要切斷他們有可能會有的外援，至於龜井，他看到他們三家在風頭上也會自己退下來的，但是龜井優介是不能再讓他繼續當龜井家的族長了。」  
「那伊東直人…十代打算怎麼處理？」  
「你很介意嗎？」  
「說完全不在意是騙人的，雖然我本身跟伊東沒有什麼太多交情，但是我未婚妻她不一樣，所以…」  
「看來你很喜歡你的未婚妻。」勇利有些難得的調侃湊說著，能讓湊違背自己的原則，想必他一定很重視對方。  
「我想十代大概也很明白我的感受吧！我剛剛在外頭可是看見了維克多了。」湊扶了扶眼鏡不甘示弱的說了一句，接著就笑了出來。  
「看來我之前對維克多做的那些事情是真的錯了，當伊東跑來跟我說我未婚妻的事情時，在那瞬間我突然能夠明白十代你的感受。」湊有些感嘆的說著，感情這種東西如果是能夠用理智來控制的，那麼就不能稱之為情感了。

在和影山湊的商談當中，勇利大概也掌握了伊東直人的立場，對勇利來說，伊東直人並未造成他什麼傷害，但是那個被伊東直人所藏匿起來的對象，對山田大智來說卻是很大的傷害，他不知道如果山田大智如果知道對方還活著時，他又會做出怎麼樣的決定，但是假設勇利想跟伊東直人談條件的話，那麼那個人的存在，勇利似乎又得保下他，所以這一直是勇利拿不定主意與伊東面談的原因。  
以實際層面來說，能用那個人的生命來取得伊東直人的立場轉變，並且勇利還能夠要求伊東直人在這件事情後退下族長的位子，這樣看來是傷害性最小的，但是勇利不得不考量山田大智的情緒，因為如果是勇利自己的親人發生了像雅人那樣的事情，他不覺得他能夠這麼輕易的放過對方，甚至把這些事情給放下，人的心畢竟是自私的，勇利很明白，就跟他對維克多有著私心一樣，沒有誰能夠把這些情感給抽離，而這也是勇利能體諒影山湊的原因。  
如果是過去的勇利，也許還不會這麼想，但是當他遇上了維克多後就明白了那些感情，所以他也就了解到有些事情並不是依靠理智就能夠處理的。  
在還沒有一個決定之前，勇利還不打算去跟伊東直人碰面，不過他必須要做出決定的日子也快到了，因為這事也不能一直這麼的拖著，現在佐藤他們的動作也越來越大，在不趕快處理大概又有一些家族的族長又要被他們給說服了，到時候他們就會成了像龜井那樣的存在。  
也許是這些問題太讓人煩心了，這讓勇利不知不覺得就走到了維克多的小屋裡去，當他推開房門看見維克多正坐在床緣邊看著書時，頓時勇利覺得自己的心都安定了下來，而維克多也在勇利推開門時，闔上了書抬起頭來，當他看見了勇利的表情後便關心的問了一句。  
「有什麼煩心的事情嗎？如果是可以說的事情你在告訴我。」  
那是一種關心，並不是打探情報，所以維克多也不勉強，如果勇利不能說的話他什麼都不問的陪著他就是了。  
這時勇利突然覺得被人這樣關心的感覺真的很好，現在的狀況其實也沒有什麼好不能說的，畢竟維克多能幫他查著那些資料就代表他知道嵐裡面大概發生了什麼事情，於是他簡單的說了一下伊東直人與山田大智的立場，他不知道自己到底是該為組織的利益去著想，還是得顧及山田大智的心情。  
「也許你該讓山田大智去做決定，他大概比你認為的還要理智。」維克多很清楚山田大智的心態，畢竟他曾經花過時間去研究過對方，況且他想山田大智大概也很明白，那個失蹤的傢伙大概也只是被背鍋而已，在這後面主導的肯定還是這三家的人，只不過在當時現場引發事件的是那個男人，所以這的確也是不好判斷的一個地方，畢竟是他們開了第一槍是故意要引發誤會的，但維克多還是認為也許該讓山田大智先知道，然後從他的反應再來做決定比較好。  
「也許我是先該跟叔父討論，畢竟這攸關雅人的事情。」勇利嘆了一口氣說著，接著他坐在了維克多的身邊，越是跟維克多相處勇利就越覺得那種平凡的生活是一種奢侈。  
像這樣兩個人坐在一塊商談著事情，對一般人來說是再簡單不過的一件事，但是對他們來說卻是要經歷了許多才能得到，而且還得冒著被監聽的風險，要不是這只是他們組織內部的事情，在加上他們是在日本，對俄羅斯政府來說並沒有任何的意義，要不然勇利也不能對維克多說上這些話。  
「有的時候不如就順其自然吧，生活總是會帶給你驚喜的。」維克多揉了一把勇利的頭說著，接著壓住了他的頭就往自己的肩上壓了過來，此時的勇利也十分順從的就靠在了維克多的肩膀上。  
「工作的時候來找我，披集不會說些什麼嗎？」  
就在維克多才這麼說著的時候，他的房門就突然的被打了開來，然後是一陣照相的閃光，速度快到連維克多都來不及反應，接著勇利就像炸毛的貓咪般從維克多的身邊跳了起來，整個人甚至有些羞憤的就往那個拍起自拍照的友人吼道。  
「披集！」就在勇利衝了向前想奪走披集的手機時，披集卻已經迅速的將手機給收進了口袋裡遮好，然後又快速的往旁邊閃多躲了過去。  
「天阿！剛才的照片好想發在SNS上面喔！」  
「披集！」  
「開玩笑的，勇利，我只會把照片發給你，你該看看你剛才的表情實在是有點可愛。」  
「也記得發給我一份。」  
本來沉默看著眼前兩人鬧來鬧去的維克多也突然開口的說著。  
「怎麼連維克多你也…」  
這下換勇利有些挫敗了，其實他也知道就算他拿到披集的手機也沒有什麼用處，因為剛才的照片肯定都直接備份到雲端上了，就算他刪了手機裡的雲端上還是會有。  
「因為這是我們的第一張合照，感覺很有紀念的價值。」維克多笑了笑，其實他很清楚勇利只是有些害羞了而已。  
經維克多這麼一提起，勇利這才發覺，的確他跟維克多兩人沒有一起拍過任何的照片，之前是因為有其他顧慮的關係，但是現在不論是他或者是維克多，也許還能夠稍微的肆意妄為，就在勇利還沉浸在那是他們的第一張合照裡面時，披集卻是強制的將勇利給拉回了現實。  
「那所以我可以把勇利給要回來了嗎？」  
很快的披集再度笑著說道，他得在這兩人又膩在一起前把勇利給拉回來才行。  
經披集這麼一說，勇利也頓時回過神來，他很清楚披集不會無緣無故的就過來找自己，他大概是有什麼話要說所以才來的，然後才恰巧撞見了剛才的景象，就順便拍了幾張照片。  
「我知道了，我先跟你回去。」就在勇利轉過身來想跟維克多說些什麼的時候，維克多卻只是笑著對他揮了揮手，示意著讓他不用在意的去忙自己的事情，那個模樣實在是像極了溫順的小妻子。  
不過在這時就算勇利想說些什麼，但是礙於披集還在場的緣故，臉皮薄的他也說不出來，最後也只是跟在披集的身後離開了維克多的房間。

當勇利跟披集回到了宅邸裡勇利的辦公書房時，披集這才開口的說出他去找勇利的原因，原來是因為披集帶湊來的消息被山田大智給知道了，所以才會透過契萊斯蒂諾來聯絡披集，想問清楚勇利現在到底想要怎麼做。  
這時山田大智在之前受到藥物影響的身體也都恢復的差不多了，但是他還是一直待在醫院裡不讓任何人去探視，雖然這是經過他跟勇利策劃的，好營造出他病危封鎖情況的感覺，但是任何事情藏久了都會讓人起了疑心，況且現在正是佐藤他們要行動的時候，所以在這時對佐藤他們來說，必須要盡可能的排除任何跟他們敵對的勢力，尤其是山田大智，所以他們必須要清楚的知道，山田大智到底是不是如傳言般的虛弱。  
好在山田大智的護衛們也不是省油的燈，幾度將前來查探的人都給打發走了，不論是光明正大的還是私下來訪都是一樣，雖然說沒有洩漏出任何的消息，但是山田大智也意識到，這件事情不能再拖了，而加上他又得到了影山湊去見勇利的消息，想想這也該是讓他們結束的時機了。  
如果是其他的事件上，其實山田大智大概不會過問自己這麼多，但是佐藤他們要做的事情並不只是想走私、換首領而已，對他來說那可是他的獨子雅人失去生命的事件延續，所以他才會這麼的介意。  
在從披集那邊得知山田大智在找自己的時候，勇利想也許也是時候到了，就像維克多所說的，讓山田大智自己決定該怎麼做也許會比較好，於是當勇利打給山田大智的視訊電話接通的瞬間，他的臉上就只剩下無比嚴肅的表情。  
「你的表情很不好看，是湊那邊有什麼事情發生嗎？」勇利的表情讓山田大智有些擔憂的問著。  
「叔父，我希望你能冷靜的聽我說完接下來我要說的話。」  
也許是勇利的表情太過於沉重了，沉重到山田大智都有些被感染了，他下意識的坐直了身子然後應了一聲，讓勇利繼續的把話說下去。  
這時候的勇利才把湊告訴他有關伊東直人妻子的事情說了出去，還有那個落海卻還活著的男人也都一併告訴了山田大智，有好一陣子山田大智的臉色緊繃到有些難看，甚至在勇利說完話之後，山田大智有一度還說不出話來，他像是陷入了沉思，一下子低下頭去，一下子又抬了頭，在那一片沉默當中勇利也不說話，就留給山田大智一點可以冷靜思考的空間。  
「那個還活著的傢伙現在過的怎麼樣了？」  
「我沒有親眼看到，湊也沒有，但聽說狀況也不是太好就是了。」  
聽到勇利這麼回答，山田大智才露出了苦笑自嘲的說著。  
「要是他活得太好，我大概也不能接受，勇利你該怎麼做你就怎麼做吧！但是我需要你親眼去幫我看那傢伙過的怎麼樣了，雖然我知道他也只是一枚棋子而已，就算在當年不是他也會是別人來做這件事情，最大的黑手是那些在幕後的人，但是他畢竟是直接的導致了雅人的死亡，我是怎麼樣也不會接受的。」  
「我知道了，叔父，我會先找伊東直人來談這件事情的，如果他願意配合的話，那麼他的妻子我可以既往不咎，但是事後他們必須要從嵐裡面消失，如果他不願意的話，那麼我也不會讓他走出這扇大門的。」  
「那就照你的意思去做吧！但是勇利你得小心一點，伊東跟佐藤他們不一樣，並不是那麼愚蠢的對象，必要的時候確保你自己的安全比較重要，你最好也做上最壞的打算。」  
「我知道，我會做好所有的準備，不只是對伊東，連佐藤那邊也是，要是伊東那邊破局了，我會立刻讓護衛們處理那三家，不會讓伊東他有機會將情報送到他們手裡的。」  
「那就好，總之你小心一點。」  
山田大智在說完這句話之後，就匆忙的掛掉了視訊電話，而對於山田大智態度的轉變，勇利也很能夠諒解，因為現在山田大智最需要的就是讓自己冷靜的空間，雖然他在勇利的面前並沒有表現出太激動的樣子，但是勇利想那大概是山田大智不想讓他為難或者是擔心才不表現出來的。

畢竟雅人的事情一直都是山田大智心中的傷痛，在得知應該死去的人還活著的時候，用想的也知道，那大概不是一件多好受的事情。


	33. Chapter 33

雖然說是要跟伊東直人進行商談，但是所謂的商談卻不像是影山湊那樣溫和的先通知對方，然後再由披集把人給帶來，因為在不清楚伊東直人的立場以前，勇利覺得用強制的方式也許會比較安全一點。  
於是他先派人跟蹤伊東直人，並且在得到伊東直人的日程之後，在對方坐上車出門辦事情的空檔，直接的就在小巷子內把人給包抄了起來，當伊東直人被好幾台轎車給團團圍住時，他並沒有表現出害怕的模樣，只是一臉平淡的讓護衛們都不要衝動，畢竟在人數相差如此之大下就算掙扎也逃不出去，所以他就決定先跟著對方走再說。  
於是他的轎車就在車隊的包圍下，一路朝著對方的目的前進，雖然在這時的伊東還有些疑惑，不過他卻以為這是來自山田大智的手筆，畢竟在這些日子以來山田大智都不跟外界接觸，簡直就像是個謎一樣，但伊東並不會因此覺得那是山田大智病重或是無力回天的關係，他反而覺得山田大智在策劃著些什麼，所以才堅持不出面跟其他人有什麼互動，而現在大概是時機成熟了，所以才會叫人把自己給綁走。  
然而就在他們來到了宅邸面前時，伊東直人卻開始有種不太好的預感，因為在那些宅邸裡的護衛他覺得有些很眼熟，雖然這樣的情況應該也算是正常，畢竟在勇利出事之後，在他底下的下屬大多都回到了山田大智的手上，況且許多勇利的忠心下屬還是山田大智替勇利準備的，所以這樣的操做是一點也不奇怪，但是說不上來，伊東直人卻一直有種很不妙的感覺。  
一直到書房的門打開，當他看見在裡頭辦公的是勇利時，他終於明白那份不安源自於哪裡，果然勇利是不可能這麼簡單就被處理掉的。  
在勇利上位以來，佐藤他們其實一直都有找伊東來合作，雖然那都被伊東給婉拒了，況且雅人的事情也不是出自於他的手，照理來說面對勇利追查雅人事情的真相以及肅清家族的這件事情上，他沒有什麼好不安於心的，但實際上伊東直人卻是因為他妻子的關係而幫助了佐藤他們。  
在當初佐藤他們三家可以從那件事裡裡撇除的一乾二淨，那些都是伊東出手去做的，所以也因為伊東的關係才會抓不到那三家陷害雅人證據，這才會讓那三人繼續的擔任族長的位子，以這個層面看來，伊東覺得現在的這個場面也可以算是他自己造成的。  
這時伊東直人不免覺得有些事情是真的無法躲上一輩子的，在這些日子以來，也許是因為佐藤他們不想放棄這次的大好機會，所以他們對伊東不在像之前那樣的溫和，在被伊東拒絕合作之後，他們直接拿當年的事情來威脅伊東，只要把台面上那個死去卻還活著的人，相關消息給放出來的話，那麼伊東直人的妻子就會成為最顯眼的目標，這也就是為什麼，明明先前一直拒絕與佐藤他們合作的伊東，在這一次是再也拒絕不了，所以在新立首領的議題上，他才轉變為支持。  
不過在這時，時間就像是凍結一般，雖然他有很多理由，還有很多不可抗拒的原因，但是伊東覺得把那些東西拿到台面上來講就又有些矯情了，因為不論是被脅迫的還是其他的考量，簡單的來說他背叛了組織是毋庸自疑的。  
所以他也不想替自己辯解太多，他只是挺直了背脊站在了勇利的書桌前，像極了等待宣判的犯人一樣，不過就在伊東站了一會之後，勇利這才將手裡的文件給闔了起來，接著他微微的抬起頭，看著他眼前站的筆直的伊東這才緩緩的開口問著。  
「當年雅人的死亡事故，雖然你沒有直接參與鬥爭，但是事後的掩護工作都是你做的吧？」  
「我想十代你大概都查清楚了，才會把我帶來這裡的吧。」  
「那個人應該還活著？」  
「我不能告訴你，但是答案十代應該很清楚。」  
「所以如果我想見他，也見不到嗎？」  
「我比較好奇，十代你為什麼會想見他？」  
「算是對九代的交代，也算是釐清當年的事情。」  
「如果只是想釐清當年的事情，我可以告訴你，但是我不能讓你們見他，況且見了對你們來說也沒什麼意義，因為也問不了他什麼問題，也許對他來說死了才算是一種解脫。」  
「但是雅人死了，你這話說起來很不恰當。」勇利在說這句話時，他的語調冰冷了一些，這表示著他並不能接受伊東的那種說法。  
而對於勇利這樣冰冷的態度，伊東卻沒有因此而退卻，他看著勇利的表情還是一樣的平淡，只是在接下來他便從口袋裡拿出了他的手機，似乎是在點著些什麼，隨後他便將手機的畫面轉向給勇利。  
在這時勇利看見的是一段影片，這影片的內容是一個療養院內部的影像，在病床正中間坐著的是一個面色蠟黃雙頰凹陷的男人，他的雙眼無神的看向前方，好像丟失了一部分的靈魂，但緊接又像是有什麼刺激到他似的，他開始抱著自己的頭尖叫，隨後又緊抓著自己的胸口像是不能呼吸的模樣，病服還被他扯得亂七八糟，薄弱的胸口也因為他的指甲而抓出了血痕，但他卻像感受不到疼痛似的拼命抓著胸口尖叫，一直到護理人員衝了進來，將他的手腳拉開並捆綁之後，又往他的手臂上紮了一針，接著他才停止了動作睡了過去。  
「我從海裡把他撈出來的時候，他的大腦損傷，在加上那一陣子的高壓恐懼之下，除了創傷症候群外、憂鬱症、恐慌症，各式各樣的精神疾病，在加上自殘的行為，在多數的時候他的大腦都處在混亂下沒有意識的情況，並且也失去了自我的控制，如果你覺得這種活法也是一種安慰的話，我不予置評，但不論是醫生或者是我，也多次勸解過家妻，讓他安樂死也許才是總解脫。」  
看完了那段影片之後，勇利稍微的可以明白了一點，如果像是像伊東或者是他自己這樣的人，肯定不能接受那種方式的活著，完全的失去了對自我的掌控，假設大腦的損傷只是在一些肢體層面的話，那麼還能想辦法夠克服，但是失去了大腦的清明，那樣活著就會是很痛苦的一件事情。  
「墓碑一向都是替活人所建造的，所以有時後活著也只是為了一些人的安慰，他現在的存在價值也只是安撫家妻而已。」  
「這也表示著為了你的妻子，你是不可能把他交出來的。」  
「其他的事情我都可以答應你，唯獨這件事情不行。」  
「讓你做我的內應去解決佐藤他們呢？」  
「我可以答應你。」  
「事件過後從此退出伊東家，不得跟嵐的內部裡有任何牽連，而且跟嵐所有任何相關的產業你都不能接觸，除了你名下屬於你自己的不動產與現金之外，其他的東西你都不能帶走，也不能持有任何公司的股份。」  
「我接受，只要不要讓我把他交出來，還有為難我妻子外的條件我都接受。」  
伊東說的平淡，像是對著那些權利、地位、名聲還有金錢都不在乎，他在乎的就只有他的妻子能夠安生而已，以組織來說伊東他也許不算最優秀的人，但是不可至否的，他卻是一個很好的丈夫。  
「好，希望你記住你說過的話，要是你反悔了，那麼付出的代價也就不只是那個人的生命，連帶的你的家人、妻子都會遭受到牽連。」  
「我知道，而那也是我最賭不起的東西。」  
看著伊東的表情，勇利知道伊東並沒有說謊，於是他讓下屬將伊東給放了回去，而為了不要打草驚蛇，勇利暫時還不打算做些什麼，但是很快的這一切就要跟著結束了。

為了制定出更完美的計畫跟得到更多人的支持，佐藤跟小倉與橋本在這些日子以來，更加頻繁的聚在一起制訂計畫，甚至還去拜訪了其他的家族的族長，甚至是與龜井、伊東以及清水一起招開了高級幹部會議。  
也許是因為他們覺得掌握了伊東的弱點關係，所以在新立首領會議上的佈局他們並沒有隱瞞伊東，甚至還讓伊東給他們指點完善整個安全防護措施，雖然會議是開在東京的會所，但在勇利的下落不明以及山田大智仍在病房之下，東京也算是他們三家的勢力能掌控範圍之內。  
但為了讓會議能更順利的進行，所以他們調派了自家的護衛來到了東京，而整個會所裡的保全人員也都替換成他們三個家族裡的人手，但是他們沒有想到的是，在這個會所裡的所有電子設備以及監控系統設置都是出自披集的手筆，因為在當初披集規劃這些的時候，他還只是掛名在契萊斯蒂諾底下的下屬，而在那時根本沒有多少人注意到這個來自泰國的青年，所以也就沒多少人知道這件事情了。  
所以除了整個監控設備外，連會所的整個佈局伊東也都告訴了勇利，連他在安排上故意預留的死角也都報告上去了，有了這個部分加上監控的設備，想要掌控整個會所是在輕鬆不過的事情，於是就在當天，佐藤他們還在得意洋洋的進行議程的時候，會議室的大門就突然的被打了開來。  
就在佐藤圭吾、小倉龍之介跟橋本總一郎正憤怒的拍桌準備大罵時，他們卻發現從那個被陌生護衛打開的大門裡走出來的確是勇利之後，他們三人在瞬間都說不出話來。  
「十代…你怎麼？」橋本有些結巴的說著，甚至連一句完整的話都說不出來。  
「你想問我怎麼沒死是嗎？」勇利沒有表情的說著，邊走到了那張空著的主位上坐了下來，頓時會議桌上的各個家族幹部都連忙開始表態。  
「十代你沒事實在是太好了。」  
許多人這麼狗腿的說著，但是大部分急著說出這句話的人都是立場不堅定的傢伙，在佐藤他們提出要新立首領時，雖然他們表面上並沒有馬上答應，畢竟這是台面上攸關誠信的問題，但是勇利卻是很清楚，在那些人眼中，佐藤他們已經掌握了整個情勢，而那些對他們來說才是重點，所以要是勇利沒有進來的話，到時後的立場會是怎麼樣還很難說，如果不是為了組織的平衡不適合一下子把太多人都給掃蕩下去的話，勇利實在是很想在他們表態之後再出現，然後重新換上一批人上來，但光是佐藤那幾家在嵐裡面算是龐大又古老的家族要被清算，就會造成許多問題，為了不要再造成更多的動盪，所以勇利才會在議題進行討論前就走了進來，也算是給那些人一個警告，至於那些本來一直就堅守立場的人，則是面帶笑容看著勇利入座。  
在勇利坐下來並且翻著桌上的會議資料時，橋本總一郎這才回過神來立馬的說著。  
「你沒事真是太好了，但是你剛剛怎麼這麼說呢？剛才我只是太高興到有點驚訝而已，既然你沒事怎麼不跟大家連絡？」  
這時橋本總一郎還以為，勇利只是因為他們提出要新立首領的這件事情而生氣，而關於這一點他們還好做上解釋，這時後的他們完全不知道自己的所有一切都已經曝光了，就算是在先前佐藤工廠的一些事情，以及泰國和非洲上發生的的事情，他們都以為自己處理得很乾淨，所以就算勇利有察覺到什麼也未必有什麼證據，也因此這是橋本總一郎還敢這麼說的原因。  
然而與橋本不同的是，小倉龍之介在這時已經有些不安了，他們家族本來就是後來才起來的家族，對於很多事情大概也多了一些直覺，在這些天來法比奧那邊他一直連絡不太上，所以這也是他急著想把首領這件事情給敲定的原因。  
雖然佐藤跟橋本都說很有可能是阿爾貝托那邊的影響，所以讓小倉不要自己嚇自己了，但是當他看見勇利完好無缺的出現在會場裡時，他就隱隱有種不太妙的預感。  
而就在橋本的話才剛說完，勇利這才放下了手上的文件看了過去，在那雙眼裡沒有什麼太多的情緒，但是卻有種被看透的感覺，他看了橋本一眼，然後罕見的笑了一下說著。  
「你不是可惜我沒有死在海裡嗎？你在非洲替穆罕默德送貨的人手，應該都有把事情的經過告訴你了，不是嗎？」  
當勇利直接把話給點破時，橋本只覺得自己的冷汗直流，而當穆罕默德的名字一被提出來時，其他的家族的幹部也開始有些躁動，阿爾貝托是支持阿克巴爾的這個部份，基本上所有的人都很清楚，所以嵐在之前從來都不直接對上任何一個將軍來做生意，就是為了避免將來發生衝突而導致生意誠信上的問題，所以如果橋本他們私下有與穆罕默德做交易的話，那麼顯然就不是一件小事，在加上所有的人都知道，勇利是在跟穆罕默德的補給車隊進行貨物攔截時發生的意外，雖然主因是因為國際警察組織的追捕，但是最一開始的爭端卻是從跟穆罕默德的補給發生衝突開始，所以如果那件事情是跟橋本他們有關的話，那麼可就不只是生意上誠信的問題，這件事情就會提升到謀殺組織首領的大事上，而這可不是一件隨便就可以蒙混過去的。  
頓時其他家族的幹部為了表達自己的立場，都開始遠離了橋本總一郎，甚至連跟橋本一起去的自家的成員們也都在開始思考如何跟對方做切割。  
「您這是在說些什麼？我怎麼就聽不明白，非洲的事情哪能跟我有什麼關係，再說我可沒有什麼貨物是可以賣給穆罕默德。」  
也許是因為緊張，橋本連然連敬語都用上了，這時他只能緊抓著自己沒有什麼武器生產線或者相關產業可以跟對方做生意來做開脫，甚至這話還是對佐藤他們的一種提醒，提醒著他們不要想置身事外，畢竟武器可是佐藤他那裡提供的，所以他們一個也都別想裝做沒事。  
在接收到橋本暗示的佐藤，即便心裡頭覺得有些不太高興，但還是幫起橋本說上話來，沒辦法誰叫他們是一條船上的人，誰出事另外的兩個也都別想要好過，所以他先是看了小倉一眼，這其中還略帶了一點警告的意味，也讓他別裝作沒有自己的事情，隨後佐藤這才開口對著勇利說著。  
「我想這大概是有什麼誤會，橋本他的家族對這方面的業務並不熟悉，就算他想賣貨給穆罕默德也沒有什麼管道，十代如果是因為我們新立首領的事情而感到不高興的話，那我們在這裡跟您道歉，但我們也是出於對組織的著想才這麼做的，畢竟九代現在還在住院了，我們不能長期的讓首領的位子是空的，所以這才提出了這個議題，但既然您現在平安的回來了，那麼也就不用新立首領了。」佐藤一副為組織著想的樣子說道，然後邊把事情引導在勇利是因為新立首領的事情而生氣，企圖要把剛才的話題給乎弄過去。  
然而他這一點的小技倆都被勇利給看在眼裡，他早就知道這些人是不會這麼輕易的就承認自己的野心，不過勇利也不是這麼簡單就可以被他們給乎弄過去的對象，在這些日子以來，勇利不只是因為要查明伊東和影山的立場，所以才遲遲沒有動手，他讓這些人逍遙了這麼多天的原因，遠不只是這些，而他要做的便是一次的把這些人打到無法辯解的地步，甚至再也不能爬起來為止。  
在那當下勇利先是淡淡的笑了一下，雖然沒有任何的意味，但是佐藤他們卻看得有些發寒，那沒來由的心虛不知道是從哪裡染了上來，他們三人互相看了對方一眼，但在接下來他們又不覺得自己有暴露出什麼證據，於是他們便壓下心中的不安，只當做是自己的多想。  
「我還真不知道你們對組織是這麼的忠誠，看起來似乎是我誤會你們了？」勇利抬高了語調說著，手指邊敲了敲桌面幾下，聽起來像是在警告，但實際上卻也是他對自己護衛們的暗示。  
「這也沒什麼，畢竟替組織著想也是我們的職責，只要把誤會說開來就好了。」小倉順勢的說著，雖然他覺得就算事情曝光了，他大概也是唯一可以開脫的人，畢竟武器也不是他製造的，在走私上也不是他的人，怎麼樣看來都與他無關，不過要是其他兩人被抓到的話，那麼大概也不會讓他太好過，剛才佐藤刻意看他一眼的動作就是在提醒著這個，所以他也就只好跳出來說話表達了一下他的立場。

然而就在小倉話才剛說完，外面的護衛又傳來了一陣騷動，不等會議室裡的人出去弄明白發生了什麼事情，披集卻是率先的從外頭走了進來，而隨著他進來的還有另外兩名拿著投影設備的護衛，在護衛們把機子架在會議室的桌面上時，披集還十分愉悅的跟其他人打起招呼來。  
「大家好啊！看來今天會是非常愉快的一天啊！」  
披集用著無比爽朗的語調跟笑容說道，他的模樣看起來就像是準備要去踏青的青少年，但是在場的每一個人，都不會因為他那張像孩子般的天真模樣就掉以輕心，畢竟他可是契萊斯帝諾親自培養出來的人，雖然說他看起來做的都是一些技術活，但要是因此而小瞧他的話，那可是會倒大楣的，另外他駭客的能力在這世界上的排名可是數一數二的厲害，曾經許多自以為保護的密不通風的人都被他挖出了許多秘密資料，所以在看見披集的時候，佐藤他們三人不免都繃緊了神經。  
「披集‧朱拉暖，現在可不是讓你胡鬧的時候，你沒看見我們正在開會嗎？讓你的那些人把設備都拿走。」  
就在這時佐藤突然語帶厲聲的說著，雖然台面上他得忌憚勇利的身分，但是披集的話那就不一樣了，他並不需要對他太過於客氣，儘管他是契萊斯帝諾帶出來的人，但是他在組織裡的地位還不一定能比得上他，所以對上披集他可就不用太客氣。  
不論披集在盤算著些什麼，佐藤一點都不想給他撥放那裡面內容的機會，但是對於他的嚇阻顯然披集也不把他當作是一回事，只是笑著對著佐藤說了一句。  
「你心虛了嗎？」  
「我要心虛什麼？誰知道你想倒什麼亂？不論你要做些什麼，你造假的可能都很高。」佐藤憤怒的說著，似乎想潑上一把髒水在披集身上，並且讓其他人對披集產生質疑，雖然披集是勇利的心腹，又是契萊斯帝諾帶出來的人，但是他並沒有家族背景，所以在場的多數的幹部們應該都會比較傾向於相信他們的話，所以這也是佐藤他敢直接說出來的原因，然而不等披集他開口，勇利卻先開口說話了。  
「在披集把資料放出來前，如果你們有人想坦白的話，我會給他一條生路走。」  
這話一說出很顯然的就表達出披集的所做所為都是來自勇利的指示，也因此其他的幹部也就不方便多說些什麼，只有佐藤、橋本跟小倉三個人還想在做掙扎。  
「不論披集他說些什麼，十代您不能不相信我們家族這些日子以來對組織的忠心啊！您這樣做會引發各個家族們的動盪，是不是誰都有可能遭受到陷害。」  
橋本裝做痛心疾首的說著，先前他被勇利點出非洲的事情之後，他就害怕著披集手上的是關於非洲的資料，要是他被曝光了，佐藤跟小倉一定會極力想跟他切割，所以說什麼他也不想讓披集把資料給放出來，然而他的抗議顯然是沒有多大的用處，只見披集露出爽朗的笑容，然後拿起了搖控器喊著。  
「Surprise！」  
隨著遙控器按下了開關，在會議室裡投影出來的便是佐藤家秘密製造武器的資料、橋本船運的路線以及毒梟的交易名單，接著還有小倉與法比奧的連絡通訊，以及在阿克巴爾那邊出現的毒品比對，另外還有穆罕默德的運送貨單，所有的資料都像是雨後春筍般的冒了出來，看得讓人眼花撩亂，頓時在場的三人都倒抽了一口氣，冷汗也都順著背脊狂流，雖然當資料被擺在檯面上時，他們都有些空白了幾秒，但是好歹他們族長的位子也不是白當的，很快的佐藤最先反應了過來，他很清楚自己手上還有著什麼把柄，於是他先把矛頭轉向了伊東，看著伊東說著。  
「這些資料肯定是有心人造假，我願意接受調查自證清白，按照組織的規章進行區域的管轄限制，並起由第三方的家族來做證明，我願意讓伊東家進行管轄，並且由他們來證明我的清白。」  
佐藤看向了伊東，而他眼裡想表達的意思十分的明顯，那顯然就是如果你不幫我的話，那我就把事情給捅出來的表情，伊東一直都是十分寵愛他妻子的傢伙，為了他妻子的弟弟，他相信伊東也不敢斷然的出賣他，畢竟要是當年的事情給鬧出來的話，那麼那個被他藏起來的人也就活不下去了。  
而顯然是受到了佐藤動作的啟發，橋本也立刻的看向了清水慎太郎，這個沒有什麼用處的傢伙還受到他毒品的控制，在加上清水慎太郎根本不是當族長的料，所以他倒是不擔心自己會被出賣，所以他也同樣的跟佐能一樣發表了聲明來證明清白。  
「我也一樣願意接受區域的管轄限制與調查表示我的清白，就讓清水家來查吧！」  
就當小倉也打算有樣學樣，看了一眼龜井悠介之後，同時對方也給了他一個肯定的眼神，雖然他們跟龜井在實質上並沒有太多的掛勾，但是他們當初推舉的新首領的人選可是龜井悠介，也因此讓龜井覺得即使他沒有參與那些事情，事後勇利肯定不會放過自己，所以他不能讓小倉他們這三家被鬥倒，而就在他預備等小倉開口並且承諾接下這任務時，伊東卻率的開口說了。

「恕我拒絕，我不能調查佐藤圭吾。」  
「伊東你…這是怕麻煩想脫逃嗎？不要忘記你的責任跟義務，還有你想守護的東西。」  
在提到守護兩個字時，佐藤還故意加重了語調，似乎是想提醒著伊東關於那個人的存在，然而伊東只是看了他一眼，然後面無表情的繼續說著。  
「我自行請罪，十年前雅人的事故開始，我就替他們在做掩護，這一切都是我個人的行為與我的家族沒有關係。」  
當伊東說完之後便拿出了一疊資料攤在了桌面上，那是他當年替他們三個家族收拾殘局的資料，以及最近佐藤要脅他的一些證據，當這些東西都攤在檯面上時，佐藤已經澈底的傻住了，然而事情並沒有到此就停止了，隨著伊東的坦白清水慎太郎也喊出了自己有罪的聲明。  
「我承認我一直受到橋本的指使，因為染上了毒癮的關係，所以才會協助他們這次有關新立首領的事情，這段時間我一直都在幫他們打通各方面關係，甚至配合他們的佈署做事。」  
清水說完也將這些日子以來他替橋本所做的事情證據攤在了桌上，頓時橋本也難以想像，這麼膽小的一個人居然會做出反抗他的事情來，就在這時他才意識到勇利是有備而來了。  
而在這些變故之後，龜井由於害怕著小倉會把他拖下水，怎麼說他也是他們三家自己要捧他，他實質上可沒有做些什麼事情，於是他搶先的開口說著。  
「雖然我沒有參與他們那些事情，也不知道他們堆舉我的目的何在，但是我願意接受調查表達清白，不管十代要指派誰我都可以接受。」  
在龜井說出這句話之後，先不論佐藤他們遭遇伊東與清水的背後一刀所帶來的影響，這下小倉就算想找人來配合他，然後弄出清白的樣子也做不到了，在這份上根本沒有家族願意幫他，不論誰去調查他，肯定都會為了在勇利面前刷上好感而把他查的一清二楚了。

他們看起來像是輸了，但如果他們三人會是這麼容易收手的個性的話，那麼勇利也就不用佈局了這麼久，看著那三個站直著身影不說話的三人，勇利知道他們大概要來個最後的賭注了。  
而這些天來他做的準備也就是為了這一刻而來的。


	34. Chapter 34

在立場對佐藤他們來說變得十分不利時，佐藤圭吾忍不住的握緊了拳頭，現在所有的證據都被一字給排了開來，在加上伊東跟清水還背叛了他們，頓時他們就成了孤立無援的狀態，在這個時候他們也只能拼命的殺出一條血路，就在這時佐藤看了一眼橋本跟小倉，他們在彼此的眼裡都察覺到一樣的目的之後，佐藤冷笑了一下。  
今天這個會場的佈局，他們可是做得很完善，而且並沒有百分之百的都遵照伊東的指示，另外他們還安排了後援在外頭等著，反正鏟除一些傢伙，在掌握一些把柄，一樣可以達到他們的目的，山田大智現在也病著，下一個繼承人還是個十來歲的小孩而已，而勝生家除了勇利之外，勝生真利也沒有那個能耐可以馬上接手組織，甚至在其他人想輔佐她的時候，他們三人早就上了大位，又或者把人給鏟除乾淨了。  
他們早就對山田大智恢復舊制的立首領政策感到不滿，只能由山田或勝生家直系血脈才能繼承首領的這件事情而感覺到可笑，難道他們家族的血就比較高貴嗎？開什麼玩笑。  
雖然佐藤他們三家也仗著家族的血緣在嵐裡面歧視其他的小家族，在對他們自己有利的時候，他們會覺得自己的血統就是比較高貴，但若是讓他們產生弱勢的時候，他們就無法認同這個機制，所以在這種時候他們便覺得山田大智的做法十分的狹隘。  
但是沒有關係，路是人走出來的，組織總歸是強者的世界，也許破綻很多，也許在一開頭不服的人也很多，但是沒有關係，只要能用武力來碾壓這一切，其他都不是問題，就在他們三人彼此看了一眼，悄悄的將手伸進了口袋裡準備拿出手機的時候，從會議室外頭就傳來了槍響及一陣紛亂的聲音，這惹得裡面的人一陣騷動，而同時佐藤他們也露出了滿臉的疑問。  
「你們又想搞什麼鬼了，佐藤！」這時其中一名幹部憤怒的拍桌吼道，同樣站在這個地位上的人，在事情被揭穿之後，佐藤他們會有什麼做法，他十分的清楚，現在就怕佐藤他們三家要用武力解決了，而這樣一來在這場會議中的他們也免不了要遭受波及，不是成為佐藤那三家的合作對象，那麼就是保護十代，不過在最後到底是誰能勝利，現在實在是太難判斷了。  
雖然勇利能帶著人手進來搓破佐藤他們，但是這些天來佐藤那三家肯定有不少的部屬，真要鬥爭起來他們還不好判斷到底是誰輸誰贏，更別提現在整個場子裡的護衛都是那三家的人手，然而不等佐藤他們開口回這位幹部的問題，勇利便率先的開口說著。  
「不用想找後援了，你們外面佈守的護衛大概都被處掉了，另外你們家族新上任的族長也很快就要到了。」  
「你說什麼？少在那邊開什麼玩笑了，就算你是首領也沒有權限管我們家族的事情，什麼新上任的族長，我佐藤家的族長就是我佐藤圭吾。」佐藤憤怒的拍了一下桌子，他不會相信勇利說的是真的，當年繼任族長的時候，他早就把家族裡給肅清過了，他才是那個最有資格、最有實力的人，佐藤家的族長也只會是他而已。  
「十代，就算你對我們不滿，也不能用這種卑劣的手法對付我們，身為家族族長的我們怎麼可能這麼輕易…」  
然而就在橋本話還沒說完，被他帶著進會議室裡的護衛還有他家族裡的高級幹部們，在同一時刻他們的手機都震動了起來。  
不只是橋本家的，就連佐藤家以及小倉家的也是，接著是佐藤他們三人的手機，當手機在口袋裡拼命震動的時候，佐藤圭吾的臉色瞬間慘白，他有種不太好的預感，這個訊息他實在是不想點開來看。  
但就算他們三人不把手機拿出來，從自己家族的護衛還有其他人古怪的表情下，大概就知道勇利剛才說的事情可能是真的，接著那些被他們帶進來的護衛緩慢的走到了他們身邊，態度仍然還算是恭敬。  
「不好意思，請您先確認一下手機的內容，我們必須將您帶回本家宅邸。」  
當護位這麼說的時候，佐藤圭吾腳步有些搖晃，他拿出了手機確認著家族裡發出的訊息，而新任的首領就是佐藤京之助，也就是他的堂弟，他其實一直都知道他的堂弟很有能力，但他一直都是溫和不鬥爭的人，所以在佐藤圭吾眼裡他大概也起不了什麼風波，在加上他做事的效率很不錯，所以才把他給留了下來。  
往常的他也不太會反抗自己，雖然這次新立首領的議題上，他的堂弟難得的跟他吵了起來，但是吵歸吵他並不覺得對方會有什麼做為，但是沒想到在他佈置這場會議時，本家的宅邸早就悄悄的進行了革命，這個時後佐藤也才想通，勇利明明就還活著，但是確一直躲著不出來的原因。  
那些資料看起來勇利已經拿在手上許久，為什麼要拖到現在才出面處理，那答案很簡單，那就是為了組織著想他要做的就是把這件事情給個人化，也就是無關家族而是做為他佐藤圭吾個人的行為來進行整治。  
這樣一來在組織裡他的家族的地位依然穩定，而新上任的族長還能在勇利的掌控之下，佐藤想要是勇利沒有先去分化他家族內部的人，那麼就算他今天的所做所為都被攤在陽光下，那也許他的家族還會跟他一起拼命一搏，但在那之前勇利就先帶著那一部分證據去到了他的家族裡，並且尋找著與他不同立場或者是可以分化的人物，然後在一點點的蠶食掉他在家族裡的勢力和地位，接著在他為這場會議做準備的時候，本家早就悄悄的改變了立場。  
而現在為了要確保家族的地位，最後那些人肯定會直接將他與他的心腹給直接捨棄掉，而在那之前他們甚至還隱藏的很好，讓他沒有察覺到任何的異狀，但說到底也是他太輕敵了。  
因為勇利的表現一直都很保守溫和，這讓他們以為他是個很好解決的人物，但是孰不知勇利在底下卻是另外有安排，甚至隱密到他們不曾察覺，在這一刻佐藤圭吾才理解到，雖然在在外界對於勇利有各種褒貶，更甚至多數組織裡的人都以為他是個魁儡或者是個沒有什麼擔當力的人，可勇利確從來不出面去反駁也沒有為此做些什麼，反而是照常進行他的偽裝，而這就是要讓他們對勇利放下防備，在加上他們對勇利其實也不是很熟悉，尤其是在勇利繼任首領以前，勇利的消息還只有少部分的人知道，而他們三家一直都是被屏除在核心之外的。  
事情到了這裡，佐藤便明白自己是澈底的輸了，他太過於輕視這個在他眼裡跟黃毛小子差不多的青年，大概是把他當作成當年的雅人了，不得不說雖然雅人他的能力不錯，還帶著一點痞氣的模樣，彷彿就是一臉生活在他們這個世界裡的人，不過他還是太過於年輕，心思不夠深沉，所以才很容易的就踏進了他們的陷阱裡。  
但是勇利卻是不一樣，表面上他看起來像是很容易被欺騙的人，可他卻是你最琢磨不透的那一種人，而成王敗寇，也沒有什麼好辯解的。  
就在佐藤一臉挫敗的意識到自己已經全盤皆輸的時候，橋本跟小倉也好不到哪裡去，就這樣這三人就被自家的護衛給帶走了，即便這時候在這空間裡的都是他們自己的心腹，但不論是佐藤他們自己還是他們的護衛還有其他的家族成員，他們都知道再怎麼掙扎都是無濟於事了，因為他們已經是被本家給捨棄掉的一部分，先不論外面整個情勢也都被勇利給控制住了，就算外頭他們的人手依舊安好，拼了命從這裡逃出去的話，也逆轉不了現在的這個情勢，他們只能改名換性、換了個國家從此隱姓埋名的生活。  
但很顯然的勇利並不打算給他們有任何僥倖的機會，在他們被拉出會議室時，他們也看見了外頭的慘狀，地面上充滿了血跡、彈痕和屍體，除此之外還有被俘虜的護衛們，其實佐藤相信以勇利的手段，他是可以用別的方法直接讓這些護衛們投降，但是他卻用半武力鎮壓的方式來解決，那就是對其他人的一種警告，不論是他的下屬或者是本家的那些人又或者是其他的家族，勇利想表達的意思都是不要帶有任何僥倖的意味，他不會留給他們三人可以重新翻身的機會，也意味著不論是誰，一旦別有二心，那麼就得做出跟自己有同樣下場的準備。  
為了組織的安定，勇利可以表現得很大肚放過了他們本家，但是也為了要給他們一個警告，勇利也可以很冷漠的收割著他們護衛的生命，而這就是成為一個組織首領所最需要的處事能力。  
勝生勇利，不愧是九代藏起來細心培養的人，這時佐藤也只能這麼感嘆著。

就在佐藤他們被自家護衛給押走了之後，剩下的幹部們都戰戰兢兢的等著勇利發話，就怕這些日子以來的表現會被秋後算帳，會議室裡的每個人都開始絞盡腦汁的想，在這些日子以來的各種會議裡是否自己有說過任何不當的言論，而當然有些立場一直都很堅定的人倒是不怎麼擔心，而其中在佐藤他們被帶走之後，最先感到害怕的就是龜井優介了。  
雖然在他前面還有伊東直人跟清水慎太郎這兩個人排在前頭，因為他們做的錯事大概比他還多，但是從剛才的狀況來看，他們倆人早就跟勇利有了私下的協議，甚至在這場收割行動上還貢獻出一份心力，而這個部分顯然只有他沒有，這原因其實很簡單，因為他涉入的並不深所以知道的就不多，也因此就沒有勸降的價值。  
而沒有價值的人在這個地下世界來說往往是最不被需要的，在這個認知之下，這讓龜井悠介有些害怕了起來，對勇利來說自己大概沒有任何的價值，於是連忙的他趕緊想替自己說一些好話來保住些什麼。  
「十代…我真的不知道佐藤他們的計畫，我只是想替組織做點事情而已，請你一定要相信我！」  
龜井說的文情並茂，只差沒有跪下來替自己求情而已，然而勇利對於龜井的舉動，只是冷冷的看著對方沒有一絲的情緒。  
「今天大家都累了，我想你需要回去休息一下。」  
勇利雖然是這麼說著，但是龜井可不認為這事情就會這麼的過去了。  
「我不需要回去休息…我只是真的不知道佐藤是打這種主義，我真的只是…」  
這一次不等龜井把話說完，勇利便打斷龜井的說著。  
「你，現在，需要回去休息。」雖然是差不多的話，但是勇利這次說的是更加的讓人無法拒絕，這讓龜井再也說不出話來，最後也只能乖乖的退出了會議室。  
在這一次的大洗牌之下，除了佐藤這三家的族長換了人之外，伊東、清水跟龜井家也跟著換了新的族長，而伊東直人跟清水慎太郎兩人則是直接的被逐出了家族名單，但伊東直人因為還有事務需要交接，也因此暫時還留在伊東家族的本家裡，而在這一大動作的處分當中唯獨沒有影山湊的處分，本來等著接受通知的影山湊在發覺自己完全沒有受到懲罰後，反而自己去找了勇利。  
「十代，關於我的處分…」  
「我不打算處分你，在說你並沒有實質上的對我造成傷害。」  
「不…十代我沒有堅守我的立場就是錯的…我…。」  
就在影山還想說些什麼的時候，勇利卻率先的打斷了他的話。  
「每個人都會有私心的時候，就像我對於維克多一樣，但是真正重要的是在於你並沒有做出任何的傷害，所以不要再覺得自己做錯事了。」勇利淡淡的說著，對於影山在想些什麼他還是很清楚的。  
最後在勇利的勸解之下，影山終於接受了自己沒有處分的這件事情，他知道這是勇利留給他的情面，而也是從這天開始更讓影山堅定了他的立場，下一次也許再發生一樣的事情時，影山大概會澈底的站在勇利那邊，即便他未婚妻再被拿出來威脅一次，他這一次不會在為了其他的事情而背叛了勇利。

在把這些亂七八糟的事情處理完之後，時間也已經是過去兩天了，在加上先前針對會議所做的準備，算來算去他大概也有五六天的時間沒有見到維克多了，雖然這次在他離開宅邸前他有跟維克多說過，不管是私人的行程還是其他的什麼，只要維克多想走就沒有人會攔他，只是當勇利再度撥通維克多的電話，並且從電話的背景音聽到了一些熟悉的聲音時，勇利就很確定維克多還留在那個小屋裡。  
「勇利。」  
當維克多低低的喊著他的名字時，勇利只覺得自己的胸口像是被什麼給熨過了一般，溫熱的感覺平貼在他的胸口，把那些煩躁的情緒都給熨平了。  
「你還在小屋嗎？」雖然勇利已經很確定維克多還在，但他還是想開口確認著。  
「我想等你回來，你什麼時候回來？」  
「這幾天就可以回去了，該處理的都處理的差不多了，在說現在還有披集跟契萊斯蒂諾在，沒有什麼好擔心的。」  
在聽見勇利這麼說之後，維克多忍不住的笑了出來，那像是從胸腔裡發出來的振動聲響，讓人聽的一陣臉紅，不得不說維克多的聲音對勇利來說，總是帶有一種說不出來的魅力。  
「披集會不會因此更生我的氣。」  
這一下換勇利笑出來了，在不久之前維克多才跟勇利說過，披集曾經對他說過的那些話，他沒有帶著一點情緒的說著，因為其實維克多很能理解披集的感受，如果有人這樣對他自己的朋友，他大概也會生氣。  
不過現在他不但還沒在披集的面前洗白，反而又讓他增加了工作量，維克多想他大概要成為一個被披集討厭的傢伙。  
「披集只是擔心我，不會真的生氣的。」勇利笑著安慰了維克多幾句，這瞬間他們就像是普通的小情侶一樣，擔心著對方的朋友會不會不喜歡自己的這種雞毛蒜皮小事，這讓勇利更加的思念起維克多了。  
雖然因為在立場還有其他很多的因素上，所以在聊天的過程當中，勇利的話一直都不多，在加上他本來就是不擅長與人聊天的類型，尤其是碰上維克多時他又更加的不知道該說些什麼才好，也因此在多數的時間裡都是他在聽維克多說話居多，但儘管如此他還是捨不得把電話給掛掉，一直到兩人手機都因為長時間的通話都有些在發燙了，維克多這才驚覺時間也已經不早了，這才依依不捨的說了聲晚安。  
此時的維克多終於能體會到那些電影裡戀愛中的青少年，那總是捨不得掛掉電話的感受了，這讓維克多忍不住覺得自己和勇利的關係，讓他把那些他缺失的情感都給補足了似的，好像無時無刻都給了他全新的感受。  
也許是因為這樣，所以他才延長了他停職的時效性，他就想留在這裡然後與勇利見上一面後在離開，而他的決定卻讓俄羅斯政府氣到不行，別人都是趕著復職以正清白，就只有維克多跟別人不一樣，反而讓政府多給他幾天做停職留薪，甚至連把他自己還沒放完的休假拿來替補的這種話都說得出口，在那一瞬間那些高層忍不住覺得，維克多是談了一個戀愛就換了一個大腦嗎？  
但想歸想他們也還是用休假的方式來延長了維克多的假期，對此維克多並沒有意見，畢竟他的假已經多到用不完，在過去他並沒有太多時間可以休假，更正確的來說是沒有可以讓他想休假的人存在，所以那些假累積起來還真的是不少。  
雖然假是請了，但是維克多頂多也只能多留個兩三天，要是太得寸進尺了，到時候真的從特種部隊裡被調成當地的員警那就虧大了。  
而在那通電話後的隔天，待在小屋裡的維克多就聽見了轎車的剎車聲，他合上了手上的書然後緩緩的走了出去，在他才走出小屋後便看見院子裡停著一台黑色的轎車，在那當下他還以為是勇利回來了，但是在車門打開走下來的卻是陌生的身影時，維克多稍微的有些失落，不過就在他打算轉身走回去小屋內時，對方卻開口叫住了他。  
「維克多‧尼基福羅夫先生。」  
「是，找我有什麼事情？」  
那一聲叫喊讓維克多停下了回去的動作，而是再度轉回了身子仔細的打量起眼前的人。

勇利本來打算在下午就趕回小屋那裡的，但是卻被一些事情給耽擱到了傍晚才趕了回去，他覺得現在的自己簡直就像是金屋藏嬌一般，想著維克多還在小屋裡等著他，還有昨晚維克多的那句低聲想你，讓他覺得自己就像是歸心似箭的丈夫，而維克多彷彿就像是守在家裡的妻子，當然勇利是不會把維克多當做妻子那樣去想，因為那不像是他們的相處模式，但是他卻突然的明白了，那些有了妻小總是期待回家的下屬們是怎麼樣的心情，他覺得自己也快要變成跟他們一樣，只要想到有人在等他，胸口就會染上了一股溫暖。  
然而正當勇利用最快的速度回到了宅邸，在他衝進了小屋裡面時，確發現桌上擺著被收的好好的書籍，以及沒有溫度的床鋪，在這裡完全沒有任何人在的感覺，雖然這是一間顯得有些空蕩的屋子，但是裡頭還充滿著維克多遺留下來的痕跡。  
桌上的咖啡看起來只喝了一半，床鋪上還有一點凹痕，這表示在不久前維克多還坐在這上頭，連當初維克多來找自己時穿的那套衣服都還掛在衣櫥裡，這讓勇利不會認為維克多是自己不告而別的，但此刻他的宅邸確是一點異樣也沒有，在那一刻勇利的心裡就已經有了一個答案。  
「維克多去哪裡了？」  
這時勇利用一股要將人冰凍般的口吻說著，而那隱含在底下的憤怒淺顯易見，在這聲質問之下，勇利的護衛們也不敢有所隱瞞，反正他們也只是被交代不要通知勇利而已，倒是沒有說等勇利回來不能告訴他，不過其實他們也都很清楚，就算他們都不說，這種事情勇利自己都能猜得到，與其沉默的讓勇利更加的生氣，不如直接的把實情給說了出來。  
「是九代派護衛把人給接走了。」  
勇利的護衛回答著，而這也是勇利意料之中的答案，所以他連一點驚訝都沒有，畢竟能夠從他這裡和平的把人給帶走，勇利怎麼想也只有山田大智能做得到了。  
在那一瞬間勇利的大腦閃過了許多不太好的想法，他大喊著讓護衛們不要跟來之後，就連忙的衝回了車上自己開著車離去，緊接他還一邊撥了電話給山田大智，在手機的通話聲還在持續響著的時候，勇利想是不是他太貪心了？  
他跟維克多本來就是沒有可能的關係，他們的立場是永遠也改變不了的，不管是誰待在誰的身邊都不會安全，只是最近的溫馨以及維克多的陪伴讓他忽略了，他們本來就是不能夠在一起的身份。  
這讓他想起了那天他窩在床上跟維克多一起看了莎士比亞的四大悲劇時，當電影裡的茱麗葉靠在窗台上說著，羅密歐，為何你是羅密歐？而電影裡的悲傷他似乎能夠明白了。  
為什麼自己是勝生勇利而維克多是維克多呢？雖然如果維克多不是那個維克多，而自己也不是那個勝生勇利，也許他們也走不到一塊，又或者他們也無法萌生出那樣的情感，各種矛盾的心情在勇利的心裡迴盪，而終於就在電話接通的瞬間，不等另一頭說話，勇利便率先的開口說著。  
「叔父，你把維克多帶去哪裡了？」  
「放輕鬆點，勇利，他很好。」  
「讓他跟我說話。」  
「這點我不能答應你。」  
「為什麼？你想對維克多做什麼？」  
在聽見勇利著急迫切的聲音時，山田大智嘆了一口氣說著。  
「也許早在我發現披集偷偷的替你收集維克多的資料時，我就應該阻止你，只是我那時覺得你們兩個要有什麼交集跟情感牽扯的機率太低了，看來是我錯了。」  
「叔父！」  
「勇利，現在停下來的話還來得及，我會把人安全的送回俄羅斯，只要你們不再見面的話，一切都還來的及。」  
雖然在剛才勇利還覺得為了維克多好，也許他們不應該在一起，但是當山田大智這麼要求他的時候，勇利卻無法馬上的就答應了，當你明白過那樣的美好，鬆手就變成了十分痛苦的事情，但只要維克多還活著…  
「我答應的話你會讓維克多安全嗎？」  
「我可以保證。」  
「如果是那樣的話…」  
然而就在勇利的話才剛說到一半，他的輪胎就發出了不自然的爆裂聲，緊接著車體開始劇烈搖晃，輪胎破掉的輪框整個卡在了地面噴起了火花，尖銳的聲音也跟著響了出來，而此時在電話另一頭的山田大智在察覺到不對勁的時候，開始拼命的喊著勇利的名字，然而他卻得不到任何勇利的回應，因為在那不久之後車體因為撞到了石塊而整個翻覆了起來，當勇利整個在半空中倒過來時，他伸出了手想要去撈住他的手機但他確沒有撈到，最後他只能對著手機喊了一聲，「維克多…」  
然後一切就趨於黑暗了。

這時被強制坐在椅子上聽著通話的維克多，猛然的掙脫站了起來，他完全無試著旁邊的護衛還拿著槍對準他的腦袋斥喝著。  
「勇利出事了！」這時維克多憤怒的瞪著山田大智說著。  
「他身邊有護衛，沒那麼容易出事的，你坐下。」山田大智雖然這麼說，但其實他自己心裡也有些沒有底氣。  
「不，剛才的聲音很明顯的勇利是自己開車來的，你沒有跟他打聲招呼就做出這些事情來，在他發現之後肯定會獨自一人趕來的，這一點你肯定比我還清楚！」  
這一下子維克多是完全的戳中了山田大智的隱憂，接著他立刻叫上了護衛去聯絡勇利的貼身護衛們，然而得到的消息確實是勇利是自己獨自開車離去的，而就在護衛們意識過來前去進行搜索的時候，他們也只找到了一台翻覆的車體和一些殘存的血跡，但在那其中卻沒有看見勇利的身影。

在得到這個消息時，維克多憤怒的走了上前，接著拽住了山田大智的領口，而在一旁的護衛見狀了，則是連忙的上前把他拉了開來，這時維克多一臉難看的說著。  
「如果勇利怎麼樣了，我會讓你們都下去陪他。」

在那一瞬間，山田大智覺得也許他做錯了。


	35. Chapter 35

當勇利的意識逐漸回歸之後，他感覺到自己全身都在疼痛，小腿上之前的槍傷似乎還裂了開來，雖然在俄羅斯時把傷口養的很好，這讓他回到日本以來只要不是做上太激烈的動作，基本上傷口就不太會疼痛，甚至對勇利的日常生活也影響不大，但是這次在車體翻覆時，很顯然的他的小腿被板金給壓到，而把他拖出來的人又十分的粗魯，這導致他小腿上的傷口受到二次傷害，此時的勇利還可以感覺到小腿上有一股濕漉漉的感覺，甚至還有點血腥味跟著飄散。  
但勇利現在的雙眼卻是被蒙住的，所以他看不見外頭的景象，只不過根據搖晃跟顛簸的程度，勇利大概知道他是被放在轎車的後坐，雙手還被反綁在後頭，腳踝也被繩索綁著，幾乎整個人是呈現無法動彈的樣子。  
不過就算對方沒有將他綑綁成這樣，勇利也覺得自己沒有多少力氣可以去反抗，從他醒來開始他就覺得一陣頭昏，甚至有種強烈的反胃想吐的感覺，要不是因為他的胃裡並沒有什麼東西，不然他都要覺得自己就要吐出來了。  
伴隨著大腦的一陣的鈍痛，在那翻車當下的記憶也慢慢浮了出來，最後在轎車翻覆過去撞擊在地面時，他的額頭應該是狠狠的撞到了車框，因為那次的撞擊導致他暈了過去，甚至可能還有一點腦震盪的產生，而以他現在身體的狀況實在是不容許他逃跑，所以他現在最應該要做的就是盡量的恢復體力，然後弄清楚自己在哪裡以及誰的手上。  
在這一路上勇利都保持著昏睡的樣子，他不想讓對方知道他已經清醒了而保持警戒，從前面駕駛座的兩人談話當中，勇利大概可以確定他們是佐藤那三家裡的其中一家手下，看來他還是太過大意了，他本來以為他拉上去的那些新族長可以好好處理掉那三人的勢力，問題大概出在哪一家身上，勇利大概有一個猜測，畢竟並不是每個家族都剛好有另一個可以媲美原族長，並且能夠拉拔的對象，有些人是免強被他給拉了上去，勇利想問題大概就出在這裡。  
一路上也不知道開了多久，當他們抵達了目的地時，勇利被粗魯的拖了下來，在這時的勇利只能盡力的放鬆自己，做出仍然在昏迷的樣子，一直到他被丟在了地上時，他才因為疼痛而發出了細微的悶哼聲，好在那聲音細微到那兩個拖著他的人都沒有發現到。  
「現在該怎麼辦？應該不會死了吧？」這時其中一個聲音說道，這說話的聲音勇利能認得出來是車上開車的人，而根據勇利的判斷這人大概算是剛進組織沒有多久的青年，從剛才的言談當中就可以聽到他的各種擔憂，他似乎對於自己正在做的事情感到有些迷惘。  
「呿─人可不能死了，他現在是我們的重要人質，吩咐下去讓他們找密醫過來。」  
「這樣安全嗎？我是說沒有問題嗎？不會洩漏行蹤吧？」  
「我說你哪來的這麼多話？他要是現在死在這裡了，我們可是一點籌碼都沒有，就等著審判的時候一起被肅清吧。」  
「我知道了…我去叫人就是了。」  
被訓斥的青年像是有些落寞或者不安的離去，而在那個腳步聲越來越遠的時候，勇利可以感覺到他的另一名同夥正逐漸的往自己靠近，接著他的領口突然的被揪住，所以勇利也只好假裝無力的歪下了腦袋，但對方似乎還有些不死心的搖了他兩下，被這麼一晃想吐的感覺又更加的濃厚，他幾乎是要用強大的意志力來阻止自己的生理狀態。  
而那幾下的搖晃似乎是在確認著勇利的狀況，當勇利依然沒有什麼反應並且垂下腦袋時，對方似乎才真的相信勇利還在昏迷的這件事情上，在加上勇利的額頭上還有一塊觸目驚心的傷口，甚至連血液都還不斷的滲出，所以看起來也就不像是假裝昏迷的樣子。  
再度確認勇利是真的昏迷後，對方便重重的嘆了一口氣，似乎有些無奈還帶著一些茫然，雖然他剛才還訓斥過另一名青年，但其實他自己也是有些迷茫的，只是在青年的面前他不能表達出來罷了。  
從這裡勇利大概就可以判斷出對於這場行動他們也沒有任何的把握，整個參與行動的人大概都是要被自己家族給肅清掉的對象，所以才會鋌而走險的過來綁架他，而這也是當初勇利沒有想要把整個家族給拔除掉的原因，因為有的時候不給一些人生路，只會造成群聚起來並且加以反抗，而這樣反抗的力量通常都很大，至於要留誰活口那就是一種很重要的學問。  
看來那個新任的族長大概是太畏懼於本來的族長勢力，所以連底下沒什麼實權的護衛也要一併鏟除，通常在這樣的情況之下，就會引起反抗的勢力，但他最近收到的報告裡面都沒有什麼異常的通報，而勇利要整頓的事情實在是太多了，所以也沒有辦法一一的去探查確實，的確現在想來那個人大概是怕被發現後會被拔除族長的身份，所以隱瞞了起來，結果現在反而導致更嚴重的後果。  
看來等他回去之後那個家族他大概要親自整頓了，不過想歸這麼想，現在該怎麼逃出去還是一個大問題，就在勇利想到底還要不要繼續裝昏迷時，又有一陣腳步聲傳來，而那其中還帶了一點喘息的聲音。  
很顯然的是剛才離去的青年帶了醫生過來，這時的勇利可以感覺到自己被翻了過來成了仰躺的姿勢，不在是剛才那樣直接臉貼地上的模樣，在這時本來被反綁在後頭的雙手也被改綁在前方，接著是在一陣拉鍊與金屬物品的聲音，勇利突然的感覺到一股冰涼的觸感貼在了他的腳踝，接著他腿上的長褲布料就被剪了開來，於是他那隻受傷小腿的褲管，就被醫生給剪了開來。  
當傷口暴露在眾人面前時，他聽見了醫生細微的嘆了一口氣說著。  
「本來的傷口裂開了，另外還有不規則的撕裂傷，你們到底是多粗魯的把人給拉出來的？雖然失血量有點多但不至於有生命危險，不過這傷口處理的不好的話以後這腿會有後遺症的，幾條筋脈有點損傷需要馬上進行縫合。」  
「有沒有後遺症什麼的無所謂，我只要人不要死就可以了。」那個一直以來都在看管著勇利的年長男人說著，他的語氣裡還散發著些許的不耐煩。

在聽見可能會有後遺症時，勇利的心就沉了一下，但此刻的他也不能做些什麼，但好在那名醫生感覺起來還是很認真的在幫他清理傷口，甚至還替他打了針麻藥，雖然勇利還可以感覺到肌肉被縫合的觸感，不過疼卻是沒有什麼疼痛感。  
在小腿上的傷口處理好之後，醫生便拿了一塊濕的紗布擦掉了勇利小腿上的血漬，然後仔細的包紮起來，對於醫生如此小心仔細的動作，似乎惹的那名年長護衛的不滿，只見對方用不太愉快的口吻說著。  
「趕快弄弄就好，你當他是什麼醫院貴賓嗎？我說過只要他不會死就好。」  
「傷口沒有弄乾淨的話會引發感染，到時候就不是那條腿留不留的問題，可能會引發敗血症導致器官衰竭，到了那情況就算你趕緊送醫院還不一定有救，那現在你還要我隨便處理就好嗎？」  
雖然被請來處理這些事情的醫生大抵都是密醫，但是很顯然的這位醫生也有他的堅持，雖然做的是黑的生意，但是對於他的每個傷患他都會盡心盡力的處理，不論他是俘虜還是其他什麼的，既然接下來了，那麼他就要保證對方擁有最大的存活率。  
而醫生剛才的那一番話，順利的堵的對方啞口無言，這讓他接下來都不敢開口多說些什麼，就在額頭上的傷口也跟著處理好之後，勇利才覺得剛才的那些疼痛感正在慢慢消退，只剩下一點點的頭暈、頭痛跟噁心的感覺。  
「他可能有些腦震盪，我會開一點傷口的消炎止痛藥，另外還有一些止吐劑，如果你們不想在他醒過來時一直吐在你們身上的話，那麼這些藥必須按時的讓他服用。」  
也許是怕那位年長的不會遵照醫囑，醫生特地這麼的交代著，而顯然對方也的確覺得這是件麻煩事，整張臉色都有些不太好看的說了聲知道。  
不過帶一個一直在嘔吐的人進行移動會反而更加的麻煩，所以就算覺得不太情願，年長的護衛也在接過醫生給的藥之後，就一把的扔給了剛才的青年，然後說了一句，「這件事情你自己看著處理。」  
接著吩咐青年把醫生給送走了之後，就拉開了一張椅子坐下，看著那倒在地上一臉昏迷模樣的勇利，他是越想越生氣，忍不住的就往桌上捶了好幾下，他花費那麼多時間跟力氣爬到了這個位子，只因為他跟隨的族長被勇利給打了下來後，他就成了被肅清的一員，而那個新上任的族長根本沒有什麼能力，只會忌憚著自己的地位被別人給拿走，甚至連招降有用處的人都不敢，甚至還擴及到他們的親屬，這讓他們再也無法忍受，所以決定來個魚死網破，結果還真的成功的讓他們把那位鬥爭失敗的族長給救了出來，現在他們只能帶著勇利這個有價值的人質，然後投靠其他的家族來生存。  
不過就算能因此能得到存活的空間，但是他的地位肯定也無法回到過去那樣，甚至應該要說他們大概都會被看做是次等的附屬品，雖然這樣總比失去性命來的好，但是不論怎麼說，他還是覺得內心有著一股怨氣，可他現在又不能把勇利給怎麼樣，要不是勇利繼位了，他現在還在過著他的好日子，想到這裡他又忍不住的捶了桌面一把。  
而在這當下，勇利也不打算醒過來自己找罪受，雖然他看不見，但是他卻可以感覺得到現在看守他的人，對他有著很大的敵意，要是現在醒過來的話也只是給自己或對方一個不痛快而已，反正現在這個情勢他們也暫時不能對他怎麼樣，不如多休息一點讓那股頭暈想吐的感覺可以消退一些。  
畢竟就算山田大智要來營救他，也是需要一點的時間，以目前的狀況判斷下來，在評估自己暫時還是安全之後，勇利就放空大腦讓自己好好的休息。

自從勇利失蹤之後，維克多的態度就不像之前那麼的好說話，雖然山田大智實在是很不想讓維克多參與他們的行動，但是在這當下他又不能對維克多怎麼樣，應該說看在勇利的面子上，他還真不能對維克多做些什麼。  
但現在的維克多又不肯乖乖老實的待著，甚至還打暈了他好幾個護衛，於是在攔也攔不住的情況下，他也只好讓維克多也參與了這次的行動。  
當維克多與山田大智的手下來到了勇利出事的地點時，在維克多看見駕駛座的車窗玻璃碎裂，裡面還有被拖行出來的血跡時，一股憤怒夾雜著心痛便從維克多的胸口漫延到全身，勇利受傷了，而且看血跡分佈的位子以及板金凹陷的地方，他很肯定勇利的腿一定又受傷了。  
好不容易之前的槍傷才養的差不多而已，要是再次受傷的話肯定會有影響，這讓憤怒的維克多很想一掌的打在了破爛的車體上，但又耽憂因此而破壞了搜尋勇利的跡證，最後他只能走到路邊憤怒的捶了幾下路樹來發洩情緒。  
雖然維克多的憤怒已經到了極限了，但是他現在必須要冷靜下來才行，於是他觀察了勇利被射破的車體輪胎，然後判斷出可能會有的狙擊點之後，就帶著人去搜索。  
而現在這也是唯一可以查出勇利行蹤的方向，因為對方似乎是有備而來的，在勇利從車裡被拖出來之後，應該是被人用扛著直接走到了另一個點上才坐上轎車，所以在勇利的轎車附近只有留下幾個拖行痕跡，而腳印則是被仔細的給清除掉了，至於能夠在一路上都沒有留下任何的足跡，維克多判斷他們一定是半路改走在森林裡，所以他猜測襲擊勇利的人應該會把車停在森林處狙擊點的周圍，或者是勇利車子到狙擊點會經過的路線上。  
在沿著可能是狙擊點的位子擴大搜索之後，果然在一個草叢裡發現了車輛輪胎的痕跡，順著痕跡追蹤下去可以發現他們離開時大約的路線，於是山田大智便動用了一些關係，將那些路線上的所有監視器畫面都給調閱出來，由於無法確定車輛的確切型號，雖然從輪胎的大小還有現場的一些痕跡，讓維克多有了一些推論，但是從這些塞選出來的車輛還是很多，雖然已經藉由披集的電腦在做比對，也刪掉了一大半，但剩下的畫面他們必須自己一個一個看才行。  
於是這一兩天維克多都泡在了一間電腦室裡，跟著其他的人員一起檢查著監視器的畫面，到了這時就算在先前披集對維克多還有的一些不滿也都消散而去了，因為每一天維克多都比別人還要早的出現在電腦室裡來追查線索，也比別人還晚的才離開，有的時候披集都要懷疑他到的有沒有好好的在睡覺，因為在維克多的眼下明顯的浮出兩抹青色的黑眼圈。  
好在維克多的方向一直都是對的，到了今天他們終於鎖定了一台轎車，而同時山田大智也已經派人去小倉家去查詢所有事情的真相，此時新上任的小倉家族長這才發現自己惹出了大麻煩，於是趕緊的把小倉龍之介被救走之後的追查資料都交給了山田大智，但事情到了現在已經是太晚了，因為勇利已經被擄走了，就算現任的小倉族長想補救也依然挽回不了他現在的地位了，在這次事件過後小倉家的族長大概又要再換一次了。

時間大概過去了兩天，勇利是這麼判斷的，因為他被關的地方並沒有任何的窗戶，所以他只能以自身的生理時鐘來判斷大概的時間，在他被抓的當天已經接近晚上了，所以他乾脆的就直接躺下休息，但是到了隔天當生理需求出現時，他就再也不能繼續裝昏睡，還好頭暈的感覺已經緩解了許多，至少沒有剛醒來的時候那麼的難受。  
不過他身上的麻醉藥也在這時也退的差不多了，當勇利挪了挪身子想讓自己稍微的坐起身來時，小腿就立刻傳來了一股椎心般的疼痛，這讓勇利皺了一下眉頭頓了一下動作。  
「你想做什麼？」這時一道嗓音從勇利的附近傳了過來，聽著那聲音勇利幾乎可以判斷是那個車上開車的那個青年，還好現在已經不是那個年長的護衛在看守，如果看守的人是那位的話，勇利想也許他的遭遇會更慘一些。  
「我想我需要用個廁所。」勇利平淡的說著，接著像是要表達他的迫切需求又再度開口說道，「很急。」  
「等等…你等我一下。」  
青年似乎也有點著急的說著，勇利依稀還可以聽見他走路時絆到椅子所發出的聲音，以及青年發出的一聲悶痛聲，然而好景不常，青年的這個動作也引得外面看守的護衛走了進來。  
「你到底在做什麼？」  
當這聲音一出來的時候，勇利就知道事情不好了，因為那個年長的護衛一直對他抱有很大敵意。  
「沒有…我要帶他去廁所不小心絆到腳了。」  
「上廁所給他一個盆子就好，還想去廁所？」  
「可是…」青年有些猶豫的說著，雖然勇利看不見，但是青年卻很清楚這個房間裡就有衛浴設備，而且也沒有任何可以逃脫的窗戶，只有兩個手掌寬的抽風口，這本來就是專門關押人質的地方，所以配備都很齊全，至於故意不讓勇利用廁所，純粹也只是想給他難堪而已。  
「我不介意，只要你們能忍受那個氣味，還有如果灑出來的話，你們能接受的話那就給我一個盆子。」勇利淡淡的說著，雖然沒有什麼情緒，但很顯然的成功的讓對方有些退縮，畢竟這個空間裡完全沒有任何通風的設備，不像浴室還有抽風的系統，要是直接在這理解決生理問題的話，那味道可能要過好一陣子才會散，很顯然的他們誰都不想與那個味道為伍，所以最後那位年長的護衛也只好呿了一聲後說道，「那還不趕緊帶他去廁所，上出來了你清理嗎？」  
青年雖然覺得莫名其妙，說不要帶去廁所的是他自己，現在又對別人發什麼脾氣？但無奈青年也不能說些什麼，最後只能默默的幫忙勇利站起身來，然後帶著他走往廁所的方向。  
在勇利剛扶著門框準備抬起腳來踏進去時，他就聽見了一聲摔門走出去的聲音，顯然剛才的那位年長護衛十分生氣的離開了，在他離開了以後勇利這才開口對著青年問道。  
「可以幫我把眼罩拿下來嗎？不然看不見的話實在是不方便。」  
「可是…」  
「你應該不想幫我對準位子吧。」  
在勇利這麼說完之後，青年連忙的鬆開了勇利的眼罩並且說著。  
「就只能鬆開這麼一下，我等下就要綁回來。」  
「好。」勇利平淡的說著，而他的態度也極其的配合，不過在眼罩鬆開來時，他卻迅速的瞄了一眼外頭的布置，那是一個什麼都沒有的房間，除了在正中間擺了一張桌椅之外，就只剩下牆邊的一扇對外的門，而那位年長的護衛就守在了門外，照這樣看來目前的勇利並沒有什麼機會可以逃出去。  
在解決完個人問題之後，勇利便十分溫馴的走了出來，絲毫沒有要反抗的意味，也許是因為他的態度如此配合的關係，所以青年也就沒有馬上的將勇利的眼罩給帶上，反而是從外頭端來了簡易的餐點，而那是一個什麼都沒有的白麵包和一杯水，份量並不算多，甚至以一個成年人來說可以算是少的可憐，勇利很清楚他們這麼做的原因，是以少量的食物來保障他生存的基本需求，至少讓他不會被餓死，但是也不會給他有機會好養足體力，所以勇利現在的策略也只能是盡量的減少身體的消耗，以確保關鍵的時刻他有足夠的體力可以逃走。  
不過好在醫生吩咐的藥品青年都有按時的給勇利服用，所以傷口的復原還算是良好，腦震盪的後遺症也在這幾天的休息之下逐漸好轉，然而當勇利才覺得比較好一點之後，他又被轉移了根據地，而這一次在後座上他被青年與那名年長的護衛給夾在了中間，在前面駕駛座上開車的又是另外的人，整個車隊浩浩蕩蕩的大概有個十來部，看著這樣的陣仗勇利忍不住嘆息，新上任的小倉族長到底是做了什麼事情，逼得這麼多人都要追隨小倉龍之介走，對此勇利第一次覺得自己真的是選擇嚴重錯誤。  
雖然他一直知道新繼任的族長能力並不是很好，但是看在對方很遵照他指示的份上，他還以為至少沒什麼大問題，撐個幾年等到有能力的人來接手就好，但是沒想到結果卻會是這樣，看來他還是高估了那位聽話的程度，對此勇利覺得他也怨不得別人。  
在這一次的轉移車程上開了許久的時間，雖然勇利仍是被蒙住雙眼的狀態，但是晚上過夜的駐點以及中途的一些休息場所和解決生理問題時，青年都會替勇利解開了眼罩，而勇利也都會趁著這個時機觀察著四周的景象，甚至判斷著自己可能所在的方位，但是當勇利越是有個大略的方向之後他卻是越擔心，因為他能感覺到他們前往的地方十分的偏僻，一直到了最後當他們抵達了目的地時，不用眼睛看，他也大概知道自己在哪裡。  
這時在勇利耳邊傳來的是飛機起飛的聲音，那一瞬間勇利感覺到很不好，很顯然小倉是要帶他出國，而出國的目的地勇利不用想也知道肯定是義大利，這時勇利也大概確定了，法比奧大概是想利用自己來牽制住阿爾貝托，而小倉就是以自己為籌碼來得到法比奧的庇護。  
雖然勇利很想趁這個機會趕緊逃跑，但是此時的他除了雙手跟雙腳都被綁住之外，他還被注射了藥劑，整個人昏昏沉沉的坐在了輪椅上，接著就被人給推上了走私專用的私人飛機。  
當飛機升空的時候，勇利歪著頭看了一下窗外，想著不知道當他到了義大利時，阿爾貝托會打算怎麼處理？  
然後又是陷入一片黑暗了。

在維克多追查到勇利的下落時，他的心又更冷了一些，看對方的樣子顯然是要逃出日本的樣子，於是他幾乎是不要命的開著快車直接衝去了機場，但是他還是晚了一些，飛機早就起飛了，所以勇利也早就被他們給帶走了，還好至少他們的目的地倒是查到了，於是不等山田大智那邊作出反應，維克多就運用他的國際警察身份關係，用最快的速度追去了義大利了。  
這時才剛得到勇利被帶去義大利消息的山田大智，正好沒有什麼時間好去管維克多在做些什麼，他只能趕緊的先連絡阿爾貝托在說，而在阿爾貝托接收到消息之後，他也迅速的開始動作了起來。  
此時正在飛機上的維克多，在他上飛機之前也先連絡了克里斯，雖然不能直接的動用警方的資源，但是克里斯的話大概能夠想辦法幫他收集一些資料，在此刻維克多突然有點後悔自己沒有先準備一台不能追蹤的手機，現在他整個人都在俄羅斯政府的監聽下，要是因此發生了什麼變故就不好了。  
還好維克多跟克里斯一直以來都很有默契，簡訊上也沒有多說些什麼，但是他想以克里斯對他的了解大概能明白自己要表達的是什麼。  
而同一時刻在收到訊息的克里斯，幾乎是沒花多少時間就弄清楚了維克多想要做些什麼，但是他現在也不是方便能夠出面的時候，所以最後他還是撥通了某個小貓咪的電話。  
「尤里，我記得你在休假對吧？」  
在克里斯話才剛說完，他就聽到對方的一陣咒罵，接著克里斯笑了一下，因為那是他預料之中的反應。  
「不是我，是你們家的維克多需要幫忙，勇利被綁架了，地點在義大利，但是我需要你先過來找我一趟。」  
雖然尤里的態度並不算太友好，但是在手機掛掉之後，克里斯卻相信尤里會用最快的速度過來找他，而在那之前他得先幫維克多把需要的東西都準備好才行。


	36. Chapter 36

在飛機上的維克多有些坐立不安，連睡覺也睡的不安穩，基本上可以說是沒有在睡覺，但是又為了要維持身體上的狀態，他也只好勉強自己閉上眼睛，當他得知小倉的目的地是義大利時，維克多想他的企圖就很明顯了。  
這場組織的鬥爭有一部分是牽連到埃斯波西托家族的事情，而埃斯波西托家族與嵐一直都是有密切的關連，在加上勇利跟阿爾貝托還算是友好的關係下，埃斯波西托之間的鬥爭牽扯到勇利來當人質也不奇怪。  
雖然維克多並沒有去很了解埃斯波西托家族的事情，更確切的來說一般他們都不太會知道那麼詳細，畢竟在對國家沒有太多的影響下，他們也不會去了解的那麼透澈，而關於嵐的事情則是因為維克多有私心所以才去了解，而埃斯波西托家族的內部鬥爭維克多就只知道了點皮毛，那就是現任首領阿爾貝托與法比奧之間有著一些糾紛，而法比奧又跟嵐的那三個家族有勾結，勇利大概就是因為這個所以牽連在其中。  
雖然在當時的阿爾貝托是為了法比奧的事情，所以才來到日本與勇利合作，也正好是因為不論是他還是勇利都有著要剷除掉的對象，但在這些日子的相處之下，阿爾貝托跟勇利也建立起了一些深厚情誼，這也導致勇利成為了別人下手的目標。  
在加上最近法比奧的勢力已經被阿爾貝托逼得快沒有退路了，所以他極需要一個可以牽制阿爾貝托的對象，而勇利就是那個最適合的對象，不過就算勇利跟阿爾貝托有沒有什麼私交，埃斯波西托家族的首領也不能夠對嵐的首領生命視若無睹，因為這樣會影響到兩個組織的關係。  
早在這些年以來的經營與成長，嵐已經不是當初那個只附屬於埃斯波西托家族的小組織了，雖然嵐在歐洲線的生意仍然算是弱勢，但以整個世界的角度來看，嵐已經算是個跨國際的大型組織了所以不論怎麼說埃斯波西托家族再也不能像過去那樣，只把嵐當做附屬品般的存在，要是他這麼輕易的就捨棄掉嵐的首領生命，那很有可能會引起嵐的反彈，而這樣對埃斯波西托家族來說並不是一件好事，更別提勇利跟阿爾貝托還有交情的情況下，這又讓勇利成為了一個更好的人質。  
還好當初維克多雖然沒有仔的細研究埃斯波西托家族的事情，但是相關資料他都有保存下來，並且在俄羅斯的時候，他就已經將那些資料存進了某個他私人的加密空間裡，現在他需要的就是一個可以不被監控的平台來打開那些資料，而這也就是他需要克里斯的原因。  
就在飛機緩慢的降落在義大利時，維克多對於窗外景色的變化是一點參觀的心思都沒有，雖然之前在小屋的日子裡，他曾經對勇利說過，他想跟他一起看看義大利的一些景點，尤其是那個茱麗葉的窗台小屋，他還記得自己跟勇利這麼說著，即便他們的身份是敵對的，但是這卻不影響他去愛他，就像茱麗葉說的，與她為敵的只是羅密歐的姓氏，但是姓氏又有什麼關係呢？它又不是手或腳，也不是身體的一部份只要改變姓氏就可以了。  
雖然維克多跟勇利是沒有辦法拋棄掉他們的身份，但是對立的是他們的身份，而這與他跟勇利都沒有關係，沒有任何事情可以阻止維克多去愛他，在沒有衝突之下他們還是可以像一般的情侶一樣，不論要面對多少的困難與危險，他都不會放棄的，就像羅密歐說的，不要無愛的活著，失去了勇利對他來說是怎麼樣的景象？維克多不敢去想像，以前的他總是不能明白僅僅只是舞會上的一面，窗台下的秘密幽會，羅密歐跟茱麗葉為什麼會產生這麼深刻的感情，直到他遇到了勇利之後他才明白，感情一直都是沒有道理可言的。

就在勇利抵達了義大利下了飛機出了海關後，這還是他第一次在會議過後見到小倉龍之介，那曾經總是有些高傲的男人在這瞬間看起來狼狽了許多，過去的他還算保養得宜，所以不會讓人覺得他已經是鄰近中年的年紀，但是這幾天的打擊讓他變得有些憔悴，連白頭髮也多了不少，現在看起來倒蠻符合他本來的歲數，而這時跟在小倉龍之介身邊的是一臉耽憂的女性，以她俏麗的年紀來看，很顯然是小倉的情婦，至於對方手裡抱著的小孩，大概就是小倉龍之介的私生子，勇利之所以很確定那個年輕漂亮的女人不是小倉龍之介正妻的原因，是因為他看過小倉龍之介的妻子，雖然小倉的妻子不如他現在身旁的女性漂亮，但卻是一個溫和又很知性的女人。  
根據勇利的了解，小倉龍之介最年長的兒子其實已經成年了，不過照目前看來小倉這次逃跑並沒有帶上他的妻小，反而是帶著情婦與私生子一起逃跑，這讓勇利忍不住的為那個溫柔的妻子感到一點的哀傷。  
不過就在勇利看見小倉的同時，同樣的對方也看見了他，這時小倉擺出了一張憤怒厭惡的表情走了過來，像是恨不得給勇利來個痛快似的，然而他知道他不行，因為勇利現在身上還帶著傷，在加上藥物的影響下，整個身體有些虛弱，這導致他不能夠做些什麼，要是做了什麼造成人死了，那才是得不償失。  
「看到你這樣，就讓我忍不住覺得原來你也有這樣的一天阿。」雖然不能對勇利做些什麼，但是這卻不影響小倉龍之介說個幾句來挖苦勇利。  
「如果你覺得說這種話會覺得比較愉悅的話，那我也沒什麼話好說的。」  
勇利淡淡的說著，像是完全不在乎小倉龍之介說了些什麼，又或者可以說是他的態度冷淡到成了一種憐憫，這也讓小倉龍之介忍不住生氣的吼道。  
「不要以為你還是那個高高在上的首領，你現在是我的階下囚！」  
「我知道，所以我一直很配合你，不是嗎？」  
「你…」  
面對勇利不溫不火的態度，小倉龍之介有種好像被俘虜的是他自己的錯覺，因為不論他說了些什麼勇利都不會有感覺，而自己又不能在實質上對他做些什麼，最後小倉龍之介就只能憤怒的甩手離去，徒留他的小情婦跟在他的身後追趕，而也就在這時勇利難得的露出了笑容，雖然他的確是沒有多生氣，但是看到對方生氣的樣子，不論怎麼說還是很愉快的一件事，尤其是對方還是綁架你的人。  
雖然勇利成功的讓小倉龍之介氣得不輕，不過他還是得面對他現在的處境，以他現在的樣子要獨自逃跑是肯定不可能的，就算在他沒有受傷的情況下，他身上還被注射了失去行動能力的藥物，根本難以行動，所以如果沒有人幫忙他的話，那麼他就什麼也做不了，但是經過了這幾日的觀察，在勇利的心裡大概已經有了些盤算。  
就在勇利抵達了新據點時，不意外的看守勇利的又是那個青年，勇利看了對方一眼，在確認房間裡只會有他們兩人之後，他才開說口說著。  
「其實你沒有你表現出來的這麼傻。」  
在勇利說出口時，青年笑了一下說著。  
「你也沒有你表現出來的這麼虛弱。」  
「你想找機會離開嗎？」離開哪勇利沒有說出口，但是他很清楚青年知道他的意思，其實他早就發現青年在有意無意的配合著自己來掀開他眼睛上的眼罩，而那些都是有盤算好的，有的時候剛好可以讓他清楚的看見他所待的環境跟地理位子，勇利覺得那並不是巧合，他反而覺得對方似乎很希望他逃跑似的，然後在藉由這個混亂來找時機離開這群人，畢竟跟他們待在一起也只能逃亡，甚至接下來會怎麼樣都還是個未知數，可如果他現在就直接這麼走了，小倉他們為了要保密行蹤不洩漏的關係，肯定會去追殺他，就算他順利的逃走好了，但要是在之後小倉龍之介並沒有垮台，而他的這種明顯背叛的做法，在將來小倉肯定會想辦法把他找出來給處理掉，所以想來想去他還是覺得在混亂當中發生意外而失蹤才是最好的，而如今他想要從一片混亂中隱藏蹤跡，最大的可能就是勇利脫逃時所引起的騷動，所以這也就是為什麼青年一直有意無意的透露給勇利知道他的所在環境。  
「就算我不回答，首領你也知道答案吧！當你這麼問我的時候，代表你一定很需要我的協助。」  
「的確，雖然像你說的我沒有那麼虛弱，但是那個注射下去的藥物可不是假的，這你也很清楚，所以你在幫我注射的時候就猶豫了，你怕我的身體要是受到太多的影響就逃不出去或引起騷動了，這樣一來你就沒有機會可以逃走。」  
「沒錯，的確是像你說的那樣，但是不要忘了我可以等阿爾貝托來救你時在逃跑，到時候我一樣能走的了。」  
「你從一開始就希望由我來引起騷動，這就很明確的代表一件事情，當阿爾貝托出現的時候風險太大，而且在雙方交戰的時候能不能活下來還是一個問題，所以你才希望從我這邊下手，甚至這些天來我都是受你的照顧也是你計畫中的一環，這樣更能顯現出你在照料我的時被我給唬弄了，然後就被我給處理掉了，而你只要在我逃出房間之後在回來佈局，弄得好像你遭受了我的襲擊而失蹤就可以了。」  
當勇利把青年的打算說出來時，只見對方露出了一笑微微的拍了一下手掌說著。  
「很厲害，難怪族長他們三家會輸給你。」  
「你的稱讚我就接受了，所以你有沒有意願協助我離開這裡呢？」  
當勇利直接的把目的說了出來，青年也就不再避諱，他看向了勇利然後說著。  
「你有把握出的去嗎？」  
「如果你願意協助我的話，基本上沒什麼問題。」  
「希望你說的是真的。」青年笑了一下後就點頭答應了與勇利的合作。

而在維克多抵達義大利後的第一件事情，他就先找上了阿爾貝托，並且也留言給克里斯他的去處，當兩人在一個會館裡碰面時，維克多便直白的告訴了阿爾貝托他正被俄羅斯政府監聽的狀態。  
「這個狀態下你還敢來找我？」阿爾貝托有些不太開心的說著，他坐在了一張沙發上，一臉表情凝重。  
「反正我也只是來跟你討論勇利的事情，並不會對你們有影響，那些人只是要確定我沒有把政府機密透露給你們而已。」  
「你確定他們不會妨礙我們的行動？政府阿…都只是滿口仁義道德偽善的東西。」  
「我不想跟你討論有關政府的觀點，但是讓勇利陷入這種情況下貌似你也有責任，如果你早點把法比奧給處理掉就不會有今天的事情了，我不管你跟法比奧背後的那個人有什麼糾葛，但就是你的優柔寡斷導致了今天的局面。」  
雖然維克多沒有把話說的很清楚，但是對於維克多知道法比奧後面的事情時，阿爾貝托不免也有些震驚，他沒有想到維克多居然連他這邊的事情都知道的這麼多，因為這些並不會是俄羅斯政府台面上會知道的事情，畢竟他們對於俄羅斯政府來說可是八竿子打不著的關系，除非在一些客人走私的案件上會對上之外，基本上俄羅斯政府也不會花時間去了解一個在其他國家的黑道勢力，至於他跟維克多之間的對立，多數還是國際警察組織的任務時遇上的，所以對於維克多會知道這些事情，阿爾貝托想那大概都是他透過私人的關係去調查的，而這個肯定還是在事件發生以前就收集起來的資料，畢竟這些日子以來維克多都待在日本，他不相信維克多在日本還有什麼人脈可以幫他查這些事情，而阿爾貝托也不覺得勇利會告訴維克多關於埃斯波西托家族的事，所以這只能是維克多私下透過某些關係查到的。  
本來阿爾貝托還以為沒有了政府，維克多也只不過是一個普通人罷了，他沒有想到維克多還有自己的管道可以查到這些情報，在過去一直以來他只認為維克多雖然在任務上表現的優異，但是這並不表示他擁有私人的情報網，他只以為維克多是要在政府的支援下，才能有這樣的表現，但現在看來是他錯了，而這也難怪俄羅斯政府會對他跟勇利的關係做出妥協。  
但就算勇利有部分原因是因為他被綁架，他也的確在盤算如何營救勇利，但是這並不代表他一定要跟維克多合作，他可以用自己的方式去營救勇利，而之所以他願意跟維克多見面，其實就只是想聽聽看他要說什麼而已。  
「我知道你不想跟我合作，我也是一樣的，但是為了勇利好我們必須共享資源才對。」  
「共享資源？但就我看來現在的你對我來說沒有任何的幫助。」阿爾貝托拉高了語調有些高傲的說著，那瞬間氣氛就變得很僵硬。  
「如果你從山田大智那邊得到消息的話，就應該很清楚是我查到勇利被綁來義大利的。」  
「的確，山田大智是這麼說過，可是你用的是他的資源跟人力，至於判斷跟分析現場和追蹤的部分，我的下屬不一定比你差。」  
「你的下屬的確不一定比我差，只是大家看事情的觀點不一樣，多種角度可以更快的找到勇利在那裡，聽著，阿爾貝托，我不想跟你爭論這個，我知道你有你的顧慮，我可以配合你，但是現在首要的是勇利的安全，除非你根本不在乎。」  
維克多一臉不退讓的說著，他看著阿爾貝托的眼神認真到不行，這讓阿爾貝托有些明白了，不論是維克多或者是勇利，大概都是認真的。  
「這麼做值得嗎？」  
「你是說被監聽還是聽從你的安排？不論是哪個在勇利面前都是值得。」  
最後阿爾貝托看著維克多嘆了一口氣說著。  
「你現在手上有什麼線索嗎？」  
「這個私人班機，勇利應該在這台飛機上，山田大智應該也有跟你說過，我是追著他的下一班過來的，等我到了那個機場勇利他們早就出關了，不過在這個機場周邊的這幾個店家有監視器，也許有拍到勇利上了哪台車，這份資料我也傳給了披集了，也許在過不久就有線索了。」維克多從口袋裡拿出了一本小本子，在那上頭記錄了班機的資訊，另外還有維克多調查機場周邊記錄下來的訊息，上面寫得很詳細，連監視器的角度、位子都記錄了下來，另外還有勇利可能會上車的地點也都寫得一清二楚。  
「我知道了，我會派人去查看看這些監視器內容，有消息的話我會跟你說，但是你得先待在我安排的住所，你應該也很清楚，你的這個狀態我可不能帶你去我們的據點。」  
「我知道，選一個你方便跟我連絡的地方給我待就可以了。」  
在達成共識之後，阿爾貝托便把維克多安排在一個他們組織名下的會所，這個會所本來就是有對外營業跟住宿用的，一般都是接待高級的旅客，所以在進出控管方面很嚴格之外，人員也比較少，所以也就不容易混進一些奇怪的人物。  
不過就在維克多才剛搬進會所的第二天傍晚，他才去完那個機場周邊蒐集完資料回到會館時，在一樓的櫃台服務小姐就先把維克多給攔了下來。  
「不好意思，尼基福羅夫先生，您今天有個訪客，不知道是您的朋友嗎？因為沒有收到您的指示，所以我們將人安排在旁邊的會客室等候您回來做確認，如果確認是您的朋友還請您見諒。」小姐誠懇的說著，邊彎著腰表達著他們的立場跟歉意。  
「沒關系，你先帶我去看看在說。」維克多笑著說道，對於這樣的安排他反而覺得很好，畢竟現在正是敏感的時候，小心點對他來說都是一件好事。  
不過當櫃台服務小姐領著他到了會客室時，在維克多第一眼看見一件豹紋花色的外套後，他便笑了一下然後對著櫃台小姐說著。  
「那的確是我的朋友，之後的事情我來處理就好。」  
在送走了櫃檯的小姐以後，維克多便走到了少年的面前，只見對方抬起了頭來看了維克多一眼，接著拉下了臉上的太陽眼鏡，這才將跨在桌上的腿給放了下來，隨後便站起身來給了維克多一個白眼。  
「你這個只會給人家惹麻煩的老爺爺！」尤里大吼著，他這兩天幾乎是沒有休息的先去瑞士找了克里斯，緊接著又坐上飛機飛到了義大利，好不容易趕到了維克多的住處，但是卻被人給擋了下來，接著又在會客室裡等上了好一陣子，這才終於等到了維克多回來。  
「抱歉，尤里奧，我應該先吩咐櫃台你會來找我的。」  
「我說過不要叫我尤‧里‧奧！」  
「但是叫你尤里的話念起來就跟勇利一樣了。」  
在說到勇利的名字時，維克多卻突然沉默了下來，對於勇利的安危維克多一直都很擔心，現在一提整顆心又都懸在了半空中，怎麼樣也放心不下，而看著維克多的這副模樣，這讓尤里也不再繼續剛才的那個話題，只是一股腦的把一個手提箱給塞進了維克多的懷裡。  
「克里斯讓我給你的東西，既然已經送到了，我現在非常需要好好的睡‧上‧一‧覺！」尤里特地加重語氣的說著，雖然他在飛機上都有稍微休息，但是都卻睡得不好，所以現在他只想要躺在床舖上好好的睡覺。  
「那我帶你上去休息吧！」  
連忙的維克多笑著回答，畢竟在尤里提出要求的當下，維克多這才意識到，尤里既然來的比他預想的還快，那麼肯定是一路上幾乎是沒什麼休息的就趕來了，於是維克多趕緊的把人給帶回了房間，並且把那張寬廣到不行的床讓給了尤里。  
就在尤里洗完澡直接躺在床上補眠時，維克多這才將克里斯給他的手提箱給打了開來，看著裡面準備齊全的配備，維克多忍不住的笑了一下，果然克里斯真的是很了解自己的朋友。

在與青年達成了協議之後，這幾天那些讓勇利昏昏沉沉的藥物就沒有在被強行施打了，並且在私底下的時候，青年護衛還會多準備一些食物給勇利，好讓他能夠盡快的恢復體力。  
因為對他們來說時間拖越久是越不好，畢竟只要時間一長，那麼被發現的可能性也就越高，所以他們得趕快將這一切都給佈署好才行。  
然而事情總是沒有辦法如計畫般的這麼順利進行，在當天晚上那名年輕護衛一改平時有些不靈光的樣子，他面色凝重的走進了關押勇利的小房間，在確認沒有其他人之後，悄悄的又從外套的口袋裡拿出了一個巧克力派遞給了勇利。  
「仁，你的臉色很不好看。」勇利邊吃邊開口說著，雖然他大概可以猜得出來是為什麼，不過勇利還是想聽聽看對方的回答。  
「法比奧要來了，大概是來轉移你的，等到你被他接走之後，我們想要逃跑就不太可能了。」  
「我知道，不過那時也是我們離開的最好時機點。」  
「的確，在法比奧來的時候，多數人的重心都會在他的身上，但是那天的護衛肯定也會比平常多很多，逃出這個房間是沒問題，但是之後確很容易被追捕到，而且你有想過要是失敗了我們該怎麼辦？」  
「所以我們不能失敗。」  
「這種事情可不是你跟我說會成功就會成功的事情。」對於勇利的回答，仁似乎有些不太能接受的說著。  
「你有整個基地的平面圖嗎？」  
對於仁的懷疑勇利並沒有想要多解釋些什麼，只是自顧自的問著，而勇利的這種態度，在這幾天下來，仁也算是很習慣了，他知道勇利並不是會隨便說出這些話的人，大概是有些盤算在裡頭。  
「平面圖沒有，但是我可以跟你說這裡的空間分佈。」  
於是仁拿出了一張紙筆，簡略的畫出了建築內部的結構，而他們所在的建築物裡一共分成三層，勇利則是被關押在第二層的正中間，從他的房門口出來之後只有一條很小的長廊，長廊的盡頭的兩端分別是向下及向上的樓梯，但在那個通往一樓的樓梯口一直都有護衛在看守，想要從那裡出去基本上很難。  
「這裡有其他有窗戶的房間嗎？」  
「窗戶的房間只在三樓還有二樓的外層走廊，因為是專門用來監看院子用的，你打算爬窗戶下去到一樓嗎？」  
仁瞪大了眼睛看著勇利，雖然他的體力恢復了一大半，但是他腳上的傷根本不可能這麼快的就好，以他現在的腳傷爬到一樓會很吃力。  
「我們這個房間在正中央，從房間出來後的走廊繞了整個房間一圈，只有在最前後有向下和向上的樓梯，簡單的來說我們是在最中間，房間外圍是一圈走廊，然後又是一圈其他房間圍繞著這個走廊，而在其他房間的最外圈則是另一圈走廊，所以在二樓的最外層是走道，窗戶也是在最外層的走道上，但是走道上會有人在看手，而這樣的設計讓人很難逃脫。」  
「的確是這樣沒錯，這個樓層本來就是被設計用來關押人質的，所以連樓梯都是分開的，前面的樓梯只能通往一樓，後面的樓梯只能通往三樓，沒有直接的連接上下的通道也就不好躲藏跟逃跑。」  
「但是這樣的空間在佈署時，很容易讓人忽略了三樓的部分，多數的人只會想要守往往一樓的走道，在加上法比奧要來，小倉他們大概也會有些戒備，但由於他的護衛不夠，那麼他便會把人力都集中在通往一樓的樓梯口。」  
「雖然我覺得你說的很有道理，但是你可別忘了你的腳在受傷，要是你去三樓根本沒有辦法爬到了一樓。」  
「直接下到一樓的確太危險了，畢竟這過程實在太花時間，但是我可以讓他們以為我會這樣子逃出去，可實際上我會回到二樓，等他們都往下搜索時，我們在從樓梯下去，這要便會讓大部分的護衛都被引到後院，而我們就直接的從前院搶法比奧他們的車離開。」  
聽著看似有些離譜的逃脫方式，讓仁有些不可置信，但是隨後細想卻又覺得似乎有些可行之處，不過這也難怪勇利會找他幫忙，因為這個看似荒謬的方法的確是需要有人替他做掩護的。  
「你需要我給他們錯誤的資訊吧？」在想通之後，仁看了勇利一眼問著，而那一瞬間勇利沒有回答卻露出了一點讚許的笑容。

就是因為仁的腦筋動的很快，所以才興起勇利與他合作的想法。


	37. Chapter 37

以勇利的計劃來說，他首先要到三樓，並且控制住對後方院子監視的房間後，就直接的從內部上鎖然後把門給堵死，接著從窗戶放了繩索延著爬著下去，而這時的仁就要回到二樓假裝發現走廊上被打暈的護衛，然後要在到二樓的窗口大喊著勇利要從繩索上爬下去了，最後還要帶著一到兩位的證人一起過去看。  
而在此時勇利繩索垂釣的位子還很重要，必須得離二樓的窗口有段距離，這樣一來他們才無法從二樓窗戶把人給攔截進來，並且在這樣的情況下他們也不能直接的射殺勇利，畢竟法比奧需要的是一個活著的人質。  
接著在其他人趕往一樓去的時候，仁必須在二樓窗口上再綁上一條繩索，然後丟給了勇利，好讓他可以藉著這條繩索爬回到二樓裡，然後接下來就是直接的衝到了一樓的大門口。  
整個過程當中最危險的就是三樓爬到二樓的部分，因為勇利的小腿上還帶著傷，要是一個不小心很有可能就會直接的摔下去了，那麼他們所安排的一切就會在這裡畫下句點，雖然勇利的傷口已經比之前看起來要好上許多了，但是施力上一定會受到影響，而且就算是沒有受傷的人來爬，那都不是很好攀爬的地方，更何況是勇利還受傷的情況下，這讓仁不免的有些擔心。  
「你只要把自己的事情做好就可以了，其他的事情不用擔心。」大概是能看的出仁的不安，勇利也只能這麼說著，不承擔一點風險的話就什麼也做不了，況且如果勇利的推斷沒有錯，也許在行動的那天，除了法比奧之外，大概還會有其他的人會來，以他對他們的了解他們應該也是會在這一天行動，而這也是勇利選擇這一天的主因。

就在阿爾貝托去派人搜索機場附近可能會有線索時，維克多已經從尤里帶來的手提箱裡拿出了不會被追蹤的筆電跟手機，另外還有訊號的干擾器，雖然維克多在阿爾貝托面前表現得很坦然，並且表示著那些監聽不會造成他們的困擾，但是在營救勇利這方面，維克多也還是希望能夠將風險給降到最低，所以這也是他在第一時間內就發消息給克里斯的原因。  
雖然說不會被追蹤的筆電跟手機其實披集就能夠幫維克多準備了，但是維克多最主要的還是是訊號的干擾器，那是針對他們所在用的監聽設備所研發出來的，不同於一般的干擾器，他能做的是能夠拉長延長某個時段的語音，假設他拉長了他睡眠時的監聽與時間，那麼其實早在早上八點時他已經起床了，但是監聽裡卻還是會播放他睡覺時的錄音，那麼他就可以將他睡覺的八小時錄音透過特殊編輯變成九個小時或是十個小時，這樣就表示著中間有兩個小時的時間他會是處於沒有監控的狀態，如果使用的好的話，他整天下來可以做出更多的空檔時間，只要將訊號的干擾器與被監控的手機同時連接在筆電上做設定，在設定完之後將手機跟干擾器在一起帶在身上就可以了。  
這個裝置目前是一個還沒有大量生產的技術，因為某些原因克里斯跟盧卡手上掌握了這樣的資源，而有了這個東西在監控上就查不出維克多的任何異狀了。  
於是就在尤里休息的這個時段，維克多也將干擾器給設定好了，並且透過了克里斯的筆電開始下載著一些資料，由於小倉他們把勇利帶走的那部份監控，披集跟阿爾貝托都會去追查，所以維克多決定他要從法比奧那邊開始下手。  
首先他先追查了法比奧身邊親友的個人資訊，找出了他與科斯塔家族的關聯，雖然經過層層的掩蓋，但是維克多用的是他在警察系統上的後門，這也是盧卡悄悄替他設置的，好在當初在國際警察組織的資料系統庫設置上，盧卡曾經去幫忙過，雖然在當時留下的後門只是用來測試而已，但在又因為某些原因所以被盧卡給保留了。  
雖然是在系統上面有著盧卡留下的後門，但是某些特別重要機密的資訊還是有經過多層的保護和加工，所以那些資訊他們也就無法讀取，不過由於維克多想知道的部份並不是這麼機密的東西，他只是透過國際警察的資料庫連接到各國的一些資料端，而用這個部分可以查到許多最原始的資料，甚至網路上被修改過的資訊都可以從原始資料庫裡找到端倪並且修復，當初他幫勇利查到有關伊東直人妻子的資訊也就是從這裡來的，雖然網路上的資訊都已經都是修正並且覆蓋過的，但是最原始的檔案是可以修復被修改過的痕跡，接著就可以發現出那些被人隱藏起來的資訊。  
於是維克多便先過濾了法比奧身邊的所有資訊，然後開始使用原始碼一個個的檢測著，並且也調閱了義大利政府裡的一些關於法比奧的紀錄，終於在一個事件當中，維克多發現了一個女人的真實身份，也就是當年科斯塔家族首領的妹妹。  
她與法比奧相識在家族落寞之後，從資料上看來對方也許是別有心機的去接進法比奧，或許一開始的目的是為了得到埃斯波西托家族的資訊，但很多事情都是無法控管的。  
最後那個女人的身份大概是曝光了，並且在一次的事件當中她成為了死亡名單，而看似就在這裡結束的線索，維克多卻發現在那女人死亡後沒有多久，法比奧開始資助了一些家庭，說是菁英計畫，並且選定了幾個優秀的家庭做為資助，藉此培育優良的下屬，而這類的事情在許多家族裡並不少見，但讓維克多起疑的部份則是在那些家庭裡面，有好幾個看起來過於平凡的孩童，就算是資助沒有達到效果好了，一般這種看起來沒什麼成效的家庭往往會被終止援助，但是法比奧卻沒有這麼做，他反而持續支助那些家庭直到了最後，甚至裡面有些人的才能對地底世界來說是完全沒有用處，但確還是有持續的被資助，然後培養成優良的人士。  
而在那其中還有一名少女是個小有名氣的畫家，甚至現在還是知名藝術學校的特殊生，另外在她入學以前就已經有不少的收藏家在收藏她的畫作，而恰巧的是法比奧也曾經入手過那名少女的畫。  
在維克多把那名少女的資料調出來時，雖然幾乎看不出任何異狀，也沒有被修改過的痕跡，但是看著少女的長相他幾乎是馬上就確認了，那女孩很有可能就是法比奧與科斯塔家首領妹妹的孩子。  
這孩子大概出生時就直接登記成那對夫妻的孩子，所以看起來才沒有任何被修改過的資料，但是維克多會發覺的原因是在於那名少女與她的母親太過於相像，只有雙眼睛繼承了法比奧的模樣，而那很顯然的就是融合了兩人特色的孩子，所以就算資料上沒有任何的異常，確還是被維克多給發現了。  
順著這條線索，維克多追蹤著法比奧與科斯塔家有可能會有的聯繫地點與場所，終於在無數的資料當中，維克多找到了一個他們可能活動的區塊，雖然沒有確切的地點，但這很可能是現在法比奧窩藏的區域，畢竟從勇利開始掃蕩那三家之後，法比奧也就帶著他的下屬躲了起來，比起佐藤那三家是直接的被勇利給拆穿真面目，法比奧則是在阿爾貝托澈底下手以前就先撤退了，而這個撤退也只是戰略性的行動而已，實質上法比奧並沒有受到太大的損傷，而他最主要的目的大概是為了要在關鍵的時刻給阿爾貝托致命一擊。  
雖然法比奧的一切都是有規畫的，可就算他在加上科斯塔家的勢力也還是撼動不了阿爾貝托的勢力，所以勇利才成為了他們的目標，從勇利被綁到義大利開始，也已經過了許多天了，時間拖了越久除了對勇利越不利之外，對法比奧來說也一樣的，他必須盡快的將勇利給掌握在手裡才行。  
於是在維克多的推測之下，法比奧大概會在這幾天之內就將勇利轉移到他的手下，所以只要能找到法比奧的躲藏據點，那就算披集跟阿爾貝托那邊來不及查到勇利的蹤跡，到時候他也可以跟著法比奧的腳步去找到勇利，或者直接在法比奧的根據地把勇利給救出來。  
就在維克多把這些資料都給整理好之後，時間也幾乎要過去一個晚上，而其中尤里都還從睡眠中起來叫了一趟客房服務，在填飽肚子的同時也不忘塞了一份給維克多，雖然他實在是沒有興趣當維克多的保母，但是看著對方一臉難看的模樣，最後還是有些忍不住的塞了一杯咖啡跟三明治到維克多的手裡。  
「這些資料我來整理，距離天亮還有三個小時，如果你想自己去救那個傢伙的話，就不要給我頂著這張臉過去！」  
對於尤里的提議，維克多並沒有拒絕，要不是對政府來說年紀還太小的關係，不然以尤里的實力來說，他已經可以獨自完成任務。  
況且在這一整日下來，維克多也覺得他的體力就要到達了極限，從勇利失蹤開始他都幾乎都沒有好好的睡上一覺，如果接下來是關鍵的話，那麼他的確要找時間好好的休息，於是他便把位子讓給了尤里，把三明治幾乎是用塞的給吃掉之後，就去洗了個澡躺在了床上休息。  
也許是因為過度的疲勞，又或許是因為事情有了一些進展，在加上還有尤里的協助，維克多幾乎是一躺下去沒有多久就睡著了，而這跟前這幾天的情況相比實在是差別很大，前些日子不管再怎麼疲憊，維克多都處於一種很難入眠的狀態，就算睡著了也總是睡不長，這導致他的體力消耗的有些迅速，不過好在有尤里的幫忙下，即便只是睡了三個小時，卻比之前還有用多了，至少這一次醒來之後，維克多有種好好休息過的感覺。

而休息過後的維克多就帶著資料跟著尤里一起去找了阿爾貝托，在商談勇利的事情以前維克多先用了訊號干擾器爭取了一個小時的空檔，阿爾貝托在看見訊號干擾器時有些不太高興的說著。  
「之前怎麼就不用上這個？」  
「沒辦法，我昨天才拿到，這也只是多一層保障而已，而且俄羅斯政府對日本與義大利的黑道不會感興趣，更不會去插手這些事情。」  
雖然阿爾貝托忍不住的發了牢騷，但是他也明白維克多說的是實話，所以也就不再繼續這個話題，他大概只是對維克多有些不滿罷了，但不滿歸不滿正事還是要處理的，所以他們也只能放下對彼此的成見，然後交換起手上的資料。  
在阿爾貝托的追查之下，他找到了勇利可能被關押的地點，在加上維克多給的有關法比奧的訊息，他們的範圍又可以再縮小一點，雖然法比奧跟小倉並沒有待在同個區域，但是小倉所待的地方肯定跟法比奧會有些關係，在這樣的比對下又更加的明確了地點，而有了這些資料披集在比對衛星地圖時，找到他們的所在地的時間又更快了些，但在披集搜索資料的同時他們也只能等著，雖然現在資料都可用遠端做分享，但是雙方沒有待在同個空間裡還是會有些差異，雖然披集在日本一樣可以把資料發給維克多他們，但是這不如當初維克多在日本時，可以直接的在他旁邊協助來的快，但現在這情況披集也不可能飛到義大利去，所以即便維克多心裡對此感到有些焦躁，卻也只能乖乖的等著。  
而在這等待的時間裡，阿爾貝托跟維克多也不浪費時間的佈署了一下他們的行動，免不了的阿爾貝托必須調派一批外援人手給維克多使用，並且將他自己跟維克多分成了兩個隊伍去進行救援，一個去埋伏小倉的根據地，一個去跟著法比奧來做行動，但由於法比奧的身份特殊，雖然維克多沒有了解得很澈底，但是他很清楚阿爾貝托在跟科斯塔家有關的事情上會心軟，所以他便主動的要求由他去監控法比奧，雖然他的內心比監控法比奧來說，他更想去小倉那邊營救勇利，但是現在必須以任務的成功率做為優先考量，所以說什麼他都不會放阿爾貝托去監視法比奧的。  
而關於這一點知道自己可能會出現紕漏的阿爾貝托，並沒有反駁維克多的意見，雖然他自己是比較想去監控法比奧，至少可以把一些事情給釐清，但是他卻也很清楚自己可能會一時的心軟或猶豫而影響了整個行動，所以他最後就沒說什麼的接下了監視小倉的部份。  
在這部分談好之後，阿爾貝托也給了維克多他底下的人員名單，在看到名單的當下維克多有些不可置信，原來阿爾貝托所謂的外援居然是所羅門的那個殺手組織，沒記錯的話這個組織在早些的日子裡還暗殺過勇利，就在勇利的繼承儀式還有酒會上，雖然殺手的這種行業是看錢不看人的，但是維克多有點不太確定，萬一這裡面藏了什麼陰謀，在他們去救勇利的時候做了些手腳該怎麼辦？  
「你確定嗎？阿爾貝托，他們暗殺過勇利。」  
「正確來說之前接下暗殺任務的是他們組織裡的其中一派，但現在支援你的是首領那派的繼任者，而且他還是勇利的粉絲，前一陣子是因為他還沒有什麼實權，所以不能干涉那個暗殺任務，不過現在小毛孩算是有所成長了，有了他的支持也就不用擔心之後會被追殺。」  
雖然阿爾貝托是這麼的解釋著，但維克多還是露出一副很難相信的樣子，直到最後阿爾貝托有些受不了的說著。  
「反正你看到人時就知道了！」  
對於這個回答，維克多就算是再不想接受也只能接受了，畢竟他沒有任何的人力在義大利，除了仰賴對方借給他的人手之外也沒有其他的辦法了。  
於是在披集終於查到法比奧與小倉的根據地之後，維克多他們便開始了他們的行動，但由於在後面討論的時候，維克多的干擾器時效已經到了，所以多數時他們都沒有在說話，反而是用電腦跟紙筆來做溝通，好不容易將一切都給安排好之後，算算時間在這兩天左右法比奧可能就會有所行動，而這讓他們幾乎沒有太多時間可以做準備，最好的情況就是他們必須在勇利落在法比奧的手上以前，就先將勇利給救回來。  
於是在時間緊迫之下，維克多他們也沒辦法制定出更詳細的營救計畫，雙方人馬也就此散了開來，但由於維克多那邊用的是所羅門的手下，所以也沒時間去集結了，所以他們就乾脆在法比奧的藏匿點附近集合，而阿爾貝托也已經帶著人去了小倉的根據地附近去做埋伏，這時的各方人馬都帶著不同的心思在等著交易的當天到來。

當時間來到法比奧要來帶走勇利的那一天，從前一天晚上整個基地都處於一種很緊繃的狀態，一大清早的時候仁就假裝給勇利注射了藥物，而勇利也表現出昏昏沉沉的樣子，看著勇利幾乎無法保持清醒的模樣，守備的人也就稍微的鬆懈了，甚至還讓仁去幫忙處理一些雜事，而這樣的要求對仁來說是求之不得，他還想說他要怎麼光明正大的從房間裡抽身，之後再返回來幫助勇利完成計畫，要是一直待在房間裡的話，那後面的戲碼就演不下去了，畢竟如果仁一直待在房間裡，那麼最先被襲擊的就會是仁了，那也就會沒有後來的發現勇利逃脫，然後把其他人引到後院的戲碼。  
於是在仁離開了房間時，他還先假意檢查著勇利身上繩索捆綁的鬆緊，然後在悄悄的塞了一把匕首在勇利的懷裡，接著像是什麼也沒做的離開了房間。  
這時後的勇利只能先躺在地上耐心的等著，因為他不能夠太快行動以免被其他人所懷疑，在來就是對其他人來說他的藥劑才剛施打過後沒有多久，雖然他很配合的表現出虛弱昏睡的樣子，但是這段藥效發作時間還是需要特別的注意觀察，所以此時走廊上的護衛警戒肯定也會比較高，在對方不時的進來查看時就可以感受到了。  
終於當勇利在內心數了大約有十分鐘，也許是更長或者是更短的時間，他其實沒那麼清楚，總之在他默數到六百都沒有人走進來之後，他才小心的把匕首抽了出來，然後慢慢的割斷了他手上跟腳上的繩索。  
而十分輕巧的，勇利在沒有發出一點聲音之下站起了身子，並且整個人都靠在了房間的門口聽著外頭的動靜，在此刻外頭的走廊安靜到不行，連一點的聲響都沒有，要不是最後有聽見了一點抖腳的聲音，勇利都要誤以為外頭的護衛已經離開了。  
還好勇利一直以來都是很有耐心的人，而且勇利也相信那些人不會一直都維持著同樣的動作不離開，於是在聽見那細微的聲音變化時，勇利就知道他的判斷是沒有錯的，以目前的聲音聽來，離他最近的守衛就只有一個，這跟仁給他的消息是一樣的。  
照這樣看來守衛的位子也跟他猜測的不會相差太遠，如果是這樣的話，勇利只能用最快的速度把對方給解決調，趁對方看到他後在大聲呼叫以前先處理掉，於是勇利握緊了匕首，另一手則握在了門把上，整個人呈現蓄勢待發的樣子，而這時的勇利看起來倒像是一條線條優美的黑色獵豹。  
在勇利吸了一口氣穩住了動作之後，他便用最快的速度開門，然後在他對上走廊裡靠著牆面正對著他門口看守的護衛時，不等對方反應過來，勇利的匕首就揮了出去，只見對方一臉驚恐的摀住了喉嚨的傷口，似乎想說些什麼，但是整個氣管被劃開來之後，他確是一句話也說不出來，只剩大量的鮮血噴濺在走廊，然後漸漸的冰冷倒下。  
「你！怎麼…來…」  
雖然勇利的速度很快，但是他沒想到有另一個護衛卻會在這時後巡邏過來，就在勇利快速轉身想要在對方大喊之前解決掉人時，一個使力點不對，讓他受傷的小腿傳來了一陣劇痛，這也導致他的動作慢了一秒。  
不好，太慢了！  
就在勇利這麼想的當下，只見對方的身後閃出了一個身影，那人的動作很快，幾乎在對方要喊出來以前先扣住了他的脖子讓他說不出話來，接著是一刀插進了對方的太陽穴裡，在刀子拔出來的瞬間，護衛的眼睛瞪大，似乎是不敢相信發生了什麼事情，然後就像是失去靈魂的破布娃娃般倒在了地上。  
「好險！差點要嚇死我了！」仁看著倒在地上的護衛心有餘悸的說著，邊甩了甩他刀上的血跡。  
「還好，你發現了，不然行動就要失敗了。」  
「天曉得我剛在樓梯口看見這傢伙上去的時候，心臟都要停了，還好來得及！」仁呼出了一口氣，平息著自己剛才跳的過快的心跳，雖然差一點就暴露了，但還好一切都還算是順利的解決，屏除掉這可能是會賠上性命的事情，剛才緊急的狀況都讓他腎上腺素都跟著飆升，不得不說這倒也是種很特別的體驗，彷彿好像開啟了仁心中的另一塊追隨刺激的基因。  
雖然仁很想好好的回味一下剛才那氛圍的餘韻，但他很清楚他們並沒有多餘的時間可以浪費，於是他只得跟著勇利快速的把屍體給拉進了小房間，雖然殘留在走廊上的血跡他們沒有時間可以去做遮掩了，但是這總比連屍體都倒在地面上讓人一目瞭然來的好。  
只剩下血跡根本不知道會是誰的，搞不好還會被誤認成是勇利的，到時他們就會先去小房間裡確認勇利的安危，而這樣的一來一往的也能夠替勇利爭取了一點的時間。  
在把屍體都拖進去以後，勇利跟仁分別搜括了兩名護衛身上的槍枝，接著又用最快的速度離開了房間直接衝向了三樓的樓梯。  
在抵達三樓的時候，勇利先做出了停止的動作讓仁等著，接著他緩慢的將背貼在了樓梯的牆面上慢步往前，就在他們即將要抵達三樓平台前他停下了腳步，在看見白色的煙霧飄了過來之後，那很顯然的是有人靠在樓梯口附近的牆面在抽著菸，對此勇利不免感嘆起這些人的防備心真的是太低了。  
也許是因為法比奧要來的關係，所有的重心都被拉到一樓，這導致其他樓層的護衛有些鬆散，似乎都不把這些當做是一回事，又也許是在離開日本遠離組織的追捕後，待在義大利法比奧的地盤上讓他們感受到了一點安全感，所以也讓他們前陣子疲憊的精神都開始鬆懈了起來，不論是什麼造就現在這樣的原因，但這結果對勇利來說都是一件好事。  
於是當勇利在往前挪了一步，半隻腳掌踏在了三樓的平台上時，他一個使力側身翻了上去，瞬間勇利就站到了那名抽菸的護衛面前，這時勇利可以聽見自己脈搏跳動的聲音，連對方煙頭上的火花都看得一清二楚，時間像是停頓了一秒，接著他的匕首便割破了對方的脖頸，噴濺出來的鮮血讓勇利的眉頭皺了一下，他現在半個身子都染滿了鮮血，甚至連臉上都無法避免的噴上了不少，那種溫熱黏膩的感覺實在是不太好，但是也沒有什麼好選擇，用槍的話會引起其他人注意，所以也只能用這樣的方式前進到三樓。  
就在勇利抹了抹臉上的血跡時，仁也已經上到了三樓，這時對於仁在判斷情勢方面的行動，勇利給出予了高度肯定，畢竟在他去叫他可以上來以前就能夠自己評估情勢上來，顯然仁對周遭的環境變化十分的敏銳，也許在這些事情過後，可以考慮把這人給帶在身邊了。

而雖然在這時的勇利他們已經順利的上到了三樓，並且也成功的佔領了預計要使用的房間，但是在仁把繩索給綁在窗口上時，他不免還是有些擔憂的看向勇利，因為在二樓走廊突圍時，勇利似乎有傷到受傷的小腿，在加上剛才在三樓他蹬腳的動作，很明顯的他的另一隻腳的動作慢上了一些，在加上他的重力都壓在了同一隻腳上，這讓仁很確定勇利受傷的那隻腳，怕是傷口又裂了開來。  
在勇利察覺到仁的視線的同時，他也明白對方在擔心些什麼，但這種時候不論怎麼樣他們也只能繼續的前進，所以他也只是看著仁說了一句。  
「去二樓做好你自己的準備。」  
在這時候仁也知道計畫是不能改變的，擔心也只是多餘的，所以他只能壓下了內心的隱憂離開了三樓的房間，而對他們來說真正的考驗從這裡才算開始。


	38. Chapter 38

在仁離開房間以後，勇利便將房門給鎖上，並且還把房間裡能搬的東西都給堵在了門口，在確定門堵的嚴實後，勇利便趕緊的走到了窗邊攀到了窗台上，接著右手便緊抓住繩索然後往二樓的方向攀爬下去。  
在這整個的過程當中，勇利最主要的施力點都是在牆面上的一些凹凸不平的地方，繩子就做為他支撐的輔助，雖然在過去勇利也接受過攀爬的訓練，但是在一隻腳受傷的情況下還是有些不太樂觀，有好幾次勇利都因為小腿上的疼痛而失去了重心，要不是手上還抓著繩索，差一點整個人都要摔下去了，可是在施力過度的狀況下，勇利可以感覺到一股濕潤的感覺正從他的小腿上滲了出來，即便不用低頭去看，他也知道鮮血正在從裂開的傷口裡流了出來，並且延著他的褲管滴落在地面。  
此外他的右手掌也因為好幾次的滑落，在緊抓住繩索往下滑了幾吋時而磨破了手皮，火辣辣的刺痛感從手掌開始蔓延，滲出來的血跡也讓勇利更難得把繩子給抓牢，有好幾次勇利都覺得自己的要撐不下去了，但是他也只能死死的抓住手中的繩索，避免讓自己滑落。  
每當勇利因為小腿上的疼痛而往下滑了一些，手掌便因為摩擦過繩索而留下了一長條的血痕，雖然在那瞬間只是滑落了一兩步的距離，但是這卻已經讓在二樓窗邊觀看的仁給嚇出一身冷汗，可此刻的他又不能喊出聲來，他怕自己要是發出了聲音，那反而會影響到勇利的動作。  
那明明看起來是十分疼痛的傷口，甚至還可以看見勇利手掌上的皮膚都有些外翻，但那整個過程當中勇利除了偶爾緊皺眉頭之外，卻是一點聲音都沒有發出來，一直到勇利已經爬到接近二樓的高度後，仁才敢開口對他說著。  
「那我去引人過來了。」  
在仁壓低著聲音用盡量不會打擾到勇利的方式說話時，勇利這才回頭來看了他一眼然後點了點頭，在這時候的勇利因為一口氣憋在了胸口，所以也不方便說些什麼，他就怕自己一開口了，撐在身上的力氣就會流失。  
而在仁在得到了勇利的同意之後，他便快速的跑了開來，接著站到了二樓往下的樓梯口用一種驚慌失措的口吻大喊著。  
「天啊！為什麼這裡有血！」  
那一聲驚吼十分順利的將其他的護衛都給引了過來，眼看與法比奧約好的時間就快要到了，現在可不是能出紕漏的時候，當三四名護衛衝到了二樓看見傻住的仁之後，他們也忍不住的破口大罵著。  
「愣在這裡做什麼？勝生勇利人呢？是他跑了還是有人入侵了？」  
「我…我…我不知道，我一上來看到這個就…」仁有些傻住的說著，如果這時勇利能看見仁的表情的話，大概會驚嘆於對方的演技足以去當演員了。  
「不知道不會去看嗎？算了！我自己去。」  
被那麼一吼之後，仁接下來才像是有點回過神來，有些慌張的跟著其他護衛一起衝往勇利被關押的房間裡，此時在房間裡只能看見到兩個倒在地上的屍體之外，確是完全的沒有看見勇利的蹤跡。  
「他媽的！人去了哪裡？你到底在做什麼？」  
其中一名比較年長的護衛對著仁再度大吼著，甚至憤怒的朝著仁打上了好幾拳。  
「對…不起，剛剛其他人讓我去搬點東西…所以我…」  
「真不知道當初帶你這個廢物一起逃出來是要做什麼？不會趕快去找嗎？看是有人入侵還是他自己跑掉的，不管怎麼樣趕快都給我找出來啊！」  
在那一句怒罵之後，仁像是有些害怕的衝出了門外，接著像是在尋找著什麼般邊看邊吼著勇利的名字，在那一瞬間還待在房間裡的其他護衛們，都快要被仁的舉動給氣到吐血了，他以為他是在找失蹤的動物還是小孩嗎？邊找邊喊的，如果他們是勝生勇利的話，聽到敵人這麼喊自己到底有誰會答話？只是平白暴露出自己的位子！  
然而他們所不知道的是，仁是故意這麼喊勇利的，其實他就是要給勇利一個暗示，等到仁跑到了二樓的某個窗口時，他看著已經爬到比二樓窗戶還要低一點位子的勇利連忙大聲喊著。  
「不好了，勝生勇利要從這裡逃走了。」  
這一次仁的呼叫聲除了把原來跟他一起搜索的護衛給喊來之外，連小倉也都被這場騷動給引了出來。  
在過沒有多久法比奧就要抵達了，而不久之前小倉才接到了對方的電話連繫，所以當他聽見有關於勇利要逃脫的消息後，他便什麼也顧不上的連忙衝到了現場，只見在那個不太大的窗戶周遭圍了一大群人，每個人都極力的探頭來想去勾著什麼，但卻怎麼樣也抓不到。  
「讓開！這到底怎麼回事？」小倉龍之介怒吼著說道，瞬間護衛們便趕緊的讓開了一條通道讓他過去，而當他從窗口邊看見勇利已經在下滑甚快到一樓天花的位子時，他雙眼瞪得老大還佈上了一點血絲。  
「勝生勇利！你‧好‧樣‧的！」  
小倉憤怒的說道，但這卻沒有帶給勇利絲毫的壓力，只見勇利看了小倉一眼，然後撐著一口氣笑著說道。  
「我的榮幸。」  
「你…有本事你就祈禱你爬下去的速度比我還快！」  
小倉吼完便吩咐其中的三人留下來看守，而這是為了避免勇利又往上爬了回來的安排，接著他就帶著其他下屬趕往一樓的方向，而此時被留在二樓看守的除了仁之外還有另外的兩人，至於仁被留下來的原因是因為小倉對於仁的表現，覺得這人大概沒有什麼用處所以讓他留下來，但同時因為不放心仁的關係，所以還另外的派了兩個人跟他一起留了下來。  
這時勇利看了仁一眼，而在接收到勇利暗示的仁像是有些擔憂的說著。  
「他不會逃掉吧？」  
「怎麼可能，他的速度肯定不會比較快，就算在老大下到一樓前他就下去了，也不見得能逃的得出去。」此時其中一名護衛十分有信心的走到窗邊說著，在他半個身子都探出了窗外盯著勇利看的同時，仁的眼中卻閃過一絲陰暗，在這個時候為了避免引起其他不必要的騷動，他必須得把這兩人一起給解決掉才行，但是另一名護衛確是站到了另一個窗口監看著勇利，這讓仁有些不好下手。  
於是仁想了一下接著也探出了半個身子，他先是用眼神跟稍微抬高的下巴來暗示著勇利向上爬一點，而就在勇利接受到暗示之後，十分配合的向上爬了一步，緊接他便聽到仁用非常高調的聲音大喊著。  
「我的天阿！他是不是要往上爬，現在該怎麼辦？」  
這時在另一邊窗口守著的護衛，在聽見仁這麼喊著的同時候便擠了過來，雖然從另一邊的窗戶也可以監視勇利的動作，但那扇窗畢竟離得比較遠一點，想做些什麼的話也只能仰賴仁所在的這個窗口。  
此時的仁看起來就像是個只會找麻煩或是尖叫沒用的青年，所以那名護衛便將仁給擠了開來好遞補了他的位子，就這樣兩名護衛都擠在了同個窗口看了出去。  
「好像是在往上爬，該怎麼辦？」  
「先通知老大？」  
就在兩名護衛專心的討論著這件事情時，仁卻悄悄的拿出了匕首握在了手上，隨後他慢慢的靠進了那兩名護衛，接著趁這兩人完全沒有把他的存在放在眼裡時，仁快速的舉起手來，幾乎是一秒一刺的向了兩人後頸上的腦幹給刺了下去，這動作太過於迅速與確實，導致這兩人感覺到疼痛時，他們的大腦在下一秒就進入了黑暗之中。  
在那之後勇利只是看了一眼那兩個掛在窗台上的屍體，並且從他們脖頸上看到了滲出來的一點鮮血，這幾乎是沒有噴濺出什麼鮮血的傷口，讓勇利覺得這下手精準的角度大概比他還要準確，從這點可以看得出來，仁對於人體上的構造了解的十分透徹。  
早知道是這樣前面襲擊的時候就應該都讓仁去動手，搞的他自己現在滿身都鮮血，不過在了解對方的實力以前，比起仰賴他人勇利更傾向於自己動手，畢竟他跟仁也只認識了幾天，根本沒有太多的時間可以了解對方的能力，所以這也是當時勇利選擇親自處理的原因。  
而在仁把屍體從窗邊拖走了之後，勇利也開始奮力的向上爬，但因為在剛才為了讓小倉他們以為他要從一樓脫逃，所以他只能故意的往下滑了一點高度，所以現在他必須往上給爬回來，而往上爬的動作遠比往下還要困難了許多，在加上他的手掌被磨破之後還染著鮮血的關係，這讓他的行動更加的困難了許多。  
眼看在過不久小倉他們就要追到後院了，勇利甚至還可以聽見在一樓前方傳來了騷動的聲音，但在那陣騷動裡確還夾雜著汽車的聲響，勇利想那大概是因為法比奧以經到了現場，不得不說仁的情報還算精準，這才可以讓他們掐在時間點上，也因為在這時後的小倉還得分心去隱瞞法比奧這件事情，所以這也給勇利多了一點逃脫的時間，話雖說如此但勇利仍然是沒有太多的時間可以運用。  
而待在二樓的仁也很了解這一點，好在關於這個部分他也有做好準備，他趕緊的拿出了他藏在走廊上的繩索，而在繩索的尾端還有著扣環，在他奮力的把繩索丟給了勇利時，卻因為有些緊張所以丟的位子不太好，這導致勇利第一時沒有接到繩索，而扣環就這樣的砸在了勇利的頭上，而且還是那個他受傷的地方。  
在那瞬間勇利痛到肌肉都緊繃了起來，整個人也因為這疼痛而抖了一下，還差一點的就要導致手滑而往下跌落，雖然說整體而言也算是順利的拿到了繩索，但是整個過程卻不是很美好。  
在勇利瞪了仁一眼之後，只見對方有些不好意思的摸了摸自己的後腦勺說著。  
「抱歉…我手滑。」  
雖然有些無奈，但是在這種時後勇利也知道自己也不能多要求些什麼，於是他只好用鬆開來的左手抓住了繩索扣環，接著穿過了他褲頭上本該穿過皮帶的環圈，而只憑藉著左手的勇利在有些困難之下將扣環給繞了一圈後扣上，緊接他用左手抓著仁丟過來的繩索，右手還緊抓著原來三樓的繩索，兩隻手呈現了Y字的形狀，這讓他有些不太好施力。  
不過用個扣環給他，仁還算是想得挺周到的，在勇利鬆開右手奮力將自己的重心移到了左手上的繩索時，勇利整個人便往左邊盪了過去，還好仁將繩索固定的很牢，所以即便在這樣的晃動下，繩索也沒有下滑，而仁也在擺動的弧度變小之後，趕緊的將繩索給往上拉，每當他拉上一點繩索他就將繩索多繞一圈固定在窗台上，避免他因為力氣不夠而鬆手時導致繩索下滑，也還好這裡也不需要完全依靠他用蠻力的把勇利給拉了上來，在仁往上拉的同時，勇利也配合著往上攀爬，而就在勇利接近二樓窗口的位子時，仁趕緊的將繩索給死死的固定住’，然後探出了半邊身子緊緊的抓住了勇利的左手。  
這時勇利一腳蹬在牆面上的一個突起點，接著將自己的身子往上一挺，在左手被仁拉著，右手鉤住了窗台之下，一個奮力向上，他爬上了窗口，而接下來整個人就被仁給拉進了窗戶裡面。  
在被拉進來的瞬間，兩人有些狼狽的倒在了地上喘著氣息，此時勇利的雙手也染滿了鮮血，但他們卻沒有太多的時間可以處理這些，只見把勇利身上的繩扣給解了開來之後就把這條繩索都給拉進屋內，接著他便將自己衣服的下襬給撕成了幾條布條，有些隨意的纏在了自己手上做應急處理，但卻有其中有幾條則是沾著鮮血的布條他卻故意丟到了外面的地板。  
假設今天勇利面對的是像維克多或是阿爾貝托那樣的對手，也許這些東西都起不了什麼太大的做用，但是在這今天小倉肯定有些混亂，所以當他看到三樓垂釣的繩索加上染血的布條時，基本上有很大的機率會覺得他已經逃往後院的停車場。  
在這時他只希望法比奧沒有跟在小倉的身邊，畢竟比起小倉來說，法比奧很有可能會發現那只是一個障眼法，不過現在的他們也沒有多餘的時間可以去擔心這件事情，所以他只能趕緊的喘了一口氣平復一下之後，就趕緊跟著仁一起往一樓的方向跑去。

但是幸運女神終究不會只眷顧一人的，在法比奧到了宅邸看見了一片混亂時，他完全不顧小倉的阻擋就想要先去確認勇利的存在，到了這時小倉也知道是瞞不住了，所以只好帶著法比奧往側邊的地方跑去，而就在他們看見那個高度垂到地面的繩所以及在地上染著鮮血的布條時，小倉連忙就想到在後院裡還停放著幾台車輛，連忙的他就要往後院的方向跑去時，法比奧卻是一把的抓住了他。  
「你在做什麼？不快點的話勇利就要跑走了。」  
對於小倉的憤怒，法比奧只是抬高了下巴看著小倉，那帶點鄙視的眼神讓小倉覺得非常的不舒服，但現在的他也沒有什麼立場好說些什麼，畢竟他現在不但失去了家族的勢力還把人質給弄丟了，所以他也只能忍著一口氣耐住性子的問著。  
「為什麼不追？」  
「地上沒有腳印，而且繩索上的血跡也只到了一半，他根本沒有下來，而是從二樓的窗口爬回去了，你在二樓沒有留人下來看守嗎？」  
雖然是個問句，但是法比奧很肯定小倉不是沒留人的話，那麼就是他留的人太少。  
「有，我有派三個下屬守在在窗口。」  
「你的下屬肯定有問題，只有勇利他自己的話是不能做到無聲無息的離開。」  
說完法比奧便帶著小倉就要往一樓的大門口跑去，以他的判斷看來，勇利既然想要引導他們到後院去的話，那麼他的目標一定是他們停在前院的轎車，還好法比奧一直都是一個比較謹慎的人，所以在一樓的大門口他也有留下一半的人在那邊守著，所以就算勇利真想從那邊逃出去也不是件容易的事情。  
而這也是勇利現在遇到最頭痛的事情，看起來法比奧比他預期的還要精明，這時法比奧在門口留下來得人還不算少，看來免不了還是得要賭上一把。  
而這時剛從從樓梯口下來的勇利跟仁，兩人便躲在了一張沙發背後上的死角，他們一動也不動的看著門口的護衛們，就在勇利還在想要怎麼衝出去的時候，一聲搶響卻傳了出來，這讓勇利露出了一個笑容然後探出了身子。

先前在小倉的宅邸裡亂成一片時，埋伏在不遠處的阿爾貝托便注意到了門口處的混亂，而在同一時刻他也接受到維克多的消息，那就是法比奧在不久之後就要抵達了，基於現在的這個這情況，小倉看起來就像是丟失了什麼重要的東西一樣，這讓阿爾貝托很肯定的勇利那一邊一定出了什麼狀況，不知道是人逃走了？還是還在屋裡亂竄？  
但繼續看著小倉的舉動，這讓阿爾貝托很肯定勇利還沒完全逃走，而在接下來法比奧也到了，只見他們雙方在門口處似乎有著激烈的爭執，緊接雙方人馬便從側邊趕往後院的方向，這讓阿爾貝托清楚的意識到他們現在是在追捕勇利，於是他立刻聯絡上了維克多，讓他守在大門那邊觀察情況再說，而他自己就是帶著人就去攔截小倉他們。  
雖然說維克多在接受到通知的時候，他其實也很想跟阿爾貝托一起去攔截小倉他們的，但是以他目前的位子還有整個局勢做為著想，的確是照阿爾貝托說的比較好，所以他也只好壓下心裡掙扎守在了可以埋伏前院的位子。

就在阿爾貝多不再繼續躲藏衝了出來的瞬間，在那一刻他並沒有看到勇利的行蹤，不過他還是對著準備帶人返回前院的法比奧他們對空開了一槍，好阻止了他們往回跑的動作。  
雖然根據他們目前的動作來看，勇利可能還在宅邸裡面，並且沒有被他們抓到，但阿爾貝托還是使了個眼色給身旁的兩名護衛，讓他們悄悄的繞去後頭去查看著，而接下來他要做的就是把法比奧他們給擋在這裡。  
「你來的速度比我想得還要快，阿爾貝托。」法比奧在看見阿爾貝托時，氣氛就降到了冰點，他甚至有些憤怒的看了小倉一眼，本來的優勢卻都因為小倉的拖拖拉拉而變了調，如果現在要是讓阿爾貝托把人給帶走的話，那麼接下來迎接他的就只會是失敗而已，所以說什麼法比奧都不打算在這裡退縮，於是他從腰間抽出了手槍對著阿爾貝托，甚至是一點猶豫都沒有。  
「看來我們注定要在這裡分出勝負了。」  
法比奧說完便朝著阿爾貝托開了一槍，但在他開槍的瞬間，阿爾貝托早就往旁邊閃了開來，子彈只是擦著阿爾貝托的手臂而過，甚至沒有劃破一點肌膚，只留下子彈劃過空氣時的銳利感。  
而在同一時刻阿爾貝托也舉起了手槍對著了法比奧，但他卻下意識的避開了對方的要害，此時他瞄準了法比奧的肩膀，雖然在他開槍時法比奧也閃了開來，但還是可以看得出來，法比奧閃的有些狼狽。  
另外在一旁的小倉龍之介也在這時趕緊舉起了手槍支援著法比奧，於是一場槍戰就在後院裡揭開了序幕，而那一聲槍聲也像是提醒，也順帶的拉走了守在大門口護衛們的注意力，雖然他們有些擔心的看向了槍聲的方向，可他們卻也沒有忘記法比奧對他們的吩咐，所以也還繼續堅守在大門口，不過那一陣槍戰的聲音也的確是吸走了他們一部份的注意力，這也讓勇利覺得也該是趁著這個機會衝出去了。  
而就在勇利衝出去的瞬間，他瞄著門口最近的護衛連開好幾槍，每一槍都準確的打破了不同人的頭顱，甚至在大腦破洞的瞬間還噴濺出大量的鮮血，也就在護衛們趕緊回過神來反擊的同時，在不遠處看守的維克多也忍不住喊了出來。  
「勇利！」  
那一聲的呼喊幾乎是將勇利的目光給吸引走了，在他隔著一段距離與人牆和維克多遙遙相看時，在他們眼神裡只有對彼此述不盡的情感，在那一刻周遭的東西似乎都不再重要，要不是仁警覺的拉著勇利閃過了子彈，勇利還差一點就因為這個分神而中了槍，明明他跟維克多才幾天沒見，但他卻覺得時間已經過去了很久。  
不過就在勇利差點中彈的瞬間，維克多的雙眼瞪得老大，整張臉繃到不行，就連周遭的同伴都要被這張臉給冰凍住了，緊接維克多便抬起了手槍，幾乎是不間斷的連開好幾槍，甚至還一邊跑向了勇利的方位，而就算維克多開槍移動的速度十分的快速，但他的每一槍還是精準的射中了敵人要害，而在此時其他的人也終於才見識到這個在過去射擊比賽冠軍稱霸的男人，實力到底有多麼的嚇人。  
此刻已經沒有什麼東西可以阻攔維克多了，就算有幾發子彈擦破了他的肌膚也阻止不了他前進的速度，這一切讓維克多看起來有些嚇人，但同時也讓勇利心疼的可以。  
就在他們兩人不斷的往彼此的方向靠近時，一抹金澄澄帶點紅的身影突然的竄了出來，對方的身影看起來略微嬌小，臉上的表情還有點青澀的味道，但他手上的動作卻是不輸勇利他們般的精準，從對方的動作跟位子，勇利可以判斷出他跟維克多是同一陣線的，畢竟他還看到一旁尤里幾度還替他解決掉死角的埋伏，就在勇利還沒有搞清楚對方到底是什麼人或者想做些什麼的時候，他卻趁著維克多擊斃的人的空檔，閃身擋在了勇利的面前。  
這讓勇利有些疑惑對著維克多露出詢問一般的表情，但那名青年似乎一點也不在乎周遭的情勢，幾乎是一把的就抓住了勇利的手喊著。  
「天啊！勇利我是你的粉絲！我終於見到你了。」  
看著對方一臉感動的樣子，換勇利有些傻了，粉絲？還是自己的？雖然勇利接任十代已經有一段時間了，但是他的個人資訊曝光也才是沒有多久以前的事情，他實在是不敢相信在這麼短的時間內會有人因此而崇拜他，況且在地底的世界裡崇拜誰就是一件很詭異的事情。  
就在勇利還沒有搞清處狀況的時候，在他的髮邊卻擦過了一枚子彈，雖然子彈帶起了一點髮絲，但卻沒有傷到他一點，而同時他還能聽見子彈從他耳邊射穿他背後埋伏的聲音，另外還有來自尤里不滿的怒吼。  
「給我搞清楚場合在發呆阿！你這頭豬。」  
在尤里的大罵之下，勇利這才趕緊的回過神來，儘管青年仍然是一臉興奮的樣子，但此時的他已經放開了勇利的手，專心的應付起眼前的各種狀況，終於在場面都被他們給控制下後，尤里也將倖存下來的敵方給綑綁了起來，而那名青年在此刻卻是完全的無視著維克多的存在，再一次的衝到了勇利的面前，然後開始滔滔不絕的說著自己有多麼的喜歡著勇利。  
那些話讓勇利有些尷尬的笑著，不過同時卻也讓勇利捕捉到了一些重點，原來這個叫南的小青年跟他一樣來自日本，甚至也是弓道比賽的選手，在他高中的某一年上賽事上裡他們還曾經遇到過，但是一人是高中組一人是國小組，比賽裡並沒有實質上的相對，並且在當時的勇利除了比賽之外，並沒有太關注其他選手的事情，所以也就沒有什麼印象了，然而就在勇利還在想該跟怎麼結束掉這個話題時，維克多卻一把的扯著南的後領將人給拉開，不等對方做出什麼反應，維克多就立刻向前將勇利給抱的滿懷，只有在實質上感受到懷裡的溫度之後，這才能稍稍的讓維克多冷靜了下來。  
「我很想你，勇利。」維克多放低了聲音在勇利耳邊說著。  
雖然只是這麼簡短的一句話，但是勇利卻覺得自己很想哭，這些年來他一直努力不對外表露出情緒，一直努力的撐著，他從來不喊辛苦也不能害怕，但是在這一次在他感受到溫暖的同時，他卻也軟弱了起來，他第一次覺得被人惦記的美好以及被人擔憂的美好，那讓他不必繼續在當一個強大到沒有一點脆弱的十代，此刻他只是勝生勇利，一個害怕會失去所愛的平凡男人。

而這些日子以來的煎熬，終於在這裡劃下了句點，就在維克多擺平了大門口的護衛後，阿爾貝托也將法比奧跟小倉給拿了下來，而這為期了好一陣子涉及了兩個組織的動亂，終於在這一刻算是落幕了。

雖然說是如此但這卻不是結束，在阿爾貝托有些狼狽的出現在勇利面前時，他看著勇利像是想說些什麼但卻什麼都沒有說，他僅僅只是拍了一下勇利的肩膀後就開始收拾起這些殘局。  
而雖然法比奧已經被阿爾貝托給控制住了，但是他可沒有忘記在法比奧的背後還有著另一個家族，而這裡肯定也算是他們的勢力範圍之內，即便檯面上的這個區塊是隸屬於法比奧的，但是阿爾貝托卻很清楚，沒有對方的幫助下法比奧是不可能吃下這麼大的領地，所以為了勇利的安全著想還有其他的考量之下，阿爾貝托也只能先將那些人都綑綁進了車內，然後形成一大陣仗的車隊後，就把所有人帶回了他自己的勢力範圍。  
而在坐進車子裡之後，勇利終於吐出了一口氣，他看著怎麼說都不願意離開他半步的維克多笑了一下。  
「看來我有很多事情需要問你。」  
關於那個名叫南的青年，雖然在剛才因為混亂所以勇利並沒有馬上認出來，但是當他看見對方的下屬跟護衛之後卻勾起了他的一些回憶，到底為什麼所羅門的這個殺手組織會成為維克多的後援，還有維克多又是怎麼跟阿爾貝托合作的，勇利有太多的疑問想問，但是卻在維克多握上他手的瞬間，那個讓他想念異常又好聽的嗓音卻是這麼的說著。  
「我會告訴你的，但現在我只需要你好好的休息。」  
雖然勇利身上的傷口在剛才已經都做了應急的處理，但是不得不說勇利小腿上的傷還需要做更縝密的檢查，避免將來會遺留什麼後遺症，光想到這裡維克多的臉色就不太好看，而在察覺到維克多的表情有些嚴肅的看著自己小腿同時，勇利也只好笑了一下然後順從的說著。  
「好，那我睡一下，到了再叫我，我會好好照顧自己的。」  
得到勇利承諾的維克多，這才終於放下了那張嚴肅的臉，輕柔的在勇利的唇上落下了一吻說著。  
「睡吧！到了我叫你。」

就在這時坐在前面副駕的尤里卻只覺得，他真的是該死的選錯了車，現在就算要他去坐阿爾貝托的車跟他大眼對小眼，他都覺得也好過看著這兩人親親我我！  
然而再多的早知道也挽回不了當初尤里所做的決定，擔心這兩人的安全什麼的，果然是多於的事情啊！


	39. Chapter 39

當車隊抵達了阿爾貝托準備好的宅邸時，勇利並沒有去詢問阿爾貝托沒有去本邸的原因，關於維克多被監控的事情，勇利想在維克多跟阿爾貝托合作的時肯定就告訴對方了，而他跟維克多的關係也差不多被知道的很澈底，但是阿爾貝托卻沒有多問些什麼，只是趕緊安排了醫療隊伍來檢查勇利的傷口。  
當醫生看見那個小腿上裂得更開的傷口之後，他面色凝重並且強烈的要求勇利需要好好的休息，如果他不想留下任何後遺症的話，那這些日子以來他的那隻腿最好都不要做任何劇烈運動。  
不過就在勇利聽完醫生囑咐之後，維克多同時也一臉難看的盯著勇利瞧，似乎是有點不相信對方會乖乖的遵從醫生的指示，所以當勇利看見維克多那張難看臉時，他忍不住抱住維克多的腰蹭了過去，然後對著維克多說著。  
「我會聽從醫生的交代，所以你不用擔心了。」  
對於勇利的保證，維克多顯然覺得十分懷疑，不得不說他覺得勇利最不愛惜的就是他自己了，但是對於勇利那份溫順的樣子，維克多也拿他沒有辦法，只能嘆了一口氣相信著對方的保證。  
而在將傷口都處理好之後，勇利也跟披集連絡上了，甚至就連契萊斯帝諾也在通訊的對話裡面，在這時候除了小倉以外的家族都已經處理妥當，所以契萊斯帝諾也就告訴勇利，山田大智叫他把傷養好一點後再回來日本，而這個安排也讓勇利跟維克多多了一點相處的時間，但不過有這樣想法的人並不只是勇利而已，在南得知勇利並沒有這麼快就要回日本之後，他便三天兩頭的來找上勇利去聊一些私人的事情，而也是在這段時間裡讓勇利總算是弄清楚了事情的來龍去脈。  
在南跟勇利解釋時，勇利才明白關於南對於他的崇拜是從哪裡來的，那是在以前的弓道比賽上，南說他當時還是兒童組的成員，他看見了勇利拉的弓姿勢和神情，就深深的崇拜起勇利了，甚至還妄想著將來可以在成年賽事上預到勇利，但是勇利卻在十八歲那一年澈底的退出了弓道比賽。  
而南在那之後也回到了他的家族事業裡，那就是所羅門的殺手組織，而關於之前所羅門暗殺過勇利的事情，在說到那裡時南顯然有些緊張的解釋著，雖然他看起來像是所羅門的繼承人，但是他們最主要是由三個家族做為核心成員，當初勇利的暗殺任務是其他家族接下的，所以就算是南想阻止也阻止不了，而他也只能在事後像是補償性的，把可能是委託暗殺勇利的客戶名單傳給披集，而這也就對上了當初勇利去泰國前披集所收到的那份資訊。  
南本來是想做得更多的，然而他的手段卻還是有帶加強，在被自己的雙親知道他做了什麼事情之後，有好一陣子他都被禁止使用電器設備，就怕他在往外傳出了什麼消息。  
而關於這次幫助維克多來營救自己的這件事情上，除了是南自己也想救勇利之外，另一部份是受到阿爾貝托的委託，在聽到阿爾貝托的名字時，勇利也忍不住驚訝了，他沒有想到南居然跟阿爾貝托認識，而且關係還看起來還十分的友好。  
而關於這個部份南說那又是另外一個很長的故事，不過在勇利接任十代的時候，阿爾貝托也曾經向他問過勇利的事情，就連阿爾貝托去日本的時候，也跟他通過好幾次的電話，至於南會怎麼跟阿爾貝托說自己，不用等南說出來勇利大概就能猜得到，不外乎是他比賽的姿勢很好看之類的什麼，所以這大概造就了阿爾貝托從認識他以來就喜歡調笑他的原因。  
這時勇利只覺得如果阿爾貝托在場的話，他實在是不介意在那張過份好看的臉上留下拳頭的痕跡，不過現在也只能是想想而已。  
而也許是因為南是勇利粉絲的關係，有關勇利跟維克多之間的情愫，南倒像是很輕鬆的就接受了，也許比起披集以外的其他人來說，勇利想那大概是因為南知道，維克多一直以來都是他崇拜的對象，因為這一點在勇利被契萊斯蒂諾給帶走以前都不是什麼祕密，甚至連他長谷津的友人們都知道，所以說如果南曾經如此貼近過他平凡生活的那一塊的話，那麼知道這件事也就不是很難。

也就在勇利送走了依依不捨的南之後，維克多也替尤里找了藉口跟方式讓他回去俄羅斯，雖然說俄羅斯高層大概知道尤里來義大利是做些什麼的，但是檯面上的理由還是得做的充足，不過當尤里聽見維克多替他安排的計畫時，只見尤里的臉色難看，似乎正在對維克多生氣，但具體原因是什麼勇利並不知道，關於那些可能牽扯到一些比較敏感的事情上，勇利通常都會很自然的回避，就跟勇利在處理小倉的事情時，維克多也會盡量的回避一樣。  
那曾經以為不可能的相處模式，到了現在似乎有了一個和平的方法，也許在過去那個披集所想像的，大家一起吃一頓飯的日子也離的不遠了，不過想要讓維克多跟阿爾貝托兩人和平相處似乎還有些難度。  
在另外有關於阿爾貝托對法比奧的處理方式，勇利也不打算去過問干涉，因為在那裡面牽扯了太多的事情，不只是家族方面的還有私人層面的，雖然阿爾貝托曾經友好的徵求過勇利的意見，之所以會這麼做並不是因為阿爾貝托不知道該怎麼處理，而是因為法比奧的關係，所以勇利才會被小倉給綁架，甚至在小腿上留下了無法抹滅的傷疤。  
如果阿爾貝托什麼都不問的就自己把法比奧給藏起來處理的話，雖然勇利不會多說些什麼，但還是會有種不舒服的感覺，但還好阿爾貝托並沒有這麼做，而是先詢問了勇利的意見，就算勇利內心不想這麼輕易的就放過法比奧，但是他想阿爾貝托肯定會來跟他談其他的條件，所以最後也就看在許多事情的情份上，勇利就讓阿爾貝托他自己去處理這件事情了，不過他卻要阿爾貝托做個保證，保證不讓法比奧與嵐有所關聯與接觸，而在這一點上阿爾貝托倒是可以答應勇利。  
畢竟就算阿爾貝托有心放過法比奧，他也不可能讓對方繼續的在這地下世界裡立足了，也許他會給他一個可以安度餘生的生活，甚至還可以讓他毫無顧忌的與自己女兒團員，但是在這權利中心的一切，阿爾貝托是不會再讓法比奧所觸碰到了。  
在這一切都落幕之後，勇利反而有種不真實的感覺，雖然他依舊是嵐的十代，身上也還背負著許多責任，但是這一件事情畢竟是從他十八歲被帶回嵐裡面就開始佈局了，而那就是他的最主要目的，好像前幾年的訓練都是為了讓這些事情落幕而做的努力，在胸口上緊壓住的責任似乎也輕了一點，甚至勇利開始覺得也許他還能回長谷津一趟。  
儘管從來都沒有人制止他回去過，但是在過去他總覺得自己是不能回去的，就好像回去了會給老家裡的人帶來困擾，可是現在已經不一樣了，他懷念著那有些蕭條的商店街，甚至期待著帶維克多去看看那他自小生長的環境，然後也許有那麼一天，當他們不在是現在的這個身份時，他們就可以像一般人一樣毫無顧忌的待在一起。  
但在那之前他得先把自家的組織給穩固起來，並且讓底下的那些家族沒有任何做亂的可能，儘管他被綁走的消息在嵐裡面還算被隱瞞的很好，只有少部份的人知道，但是離開太久對整個情勢也不算太好，在加上維克多的停職處份也已經拖了很久了，雖然到了後期根本就是他自己拖著不去復職，但這趟義大利分別之後他們都得回去各自的位子上，所以在這時候勇利只希望時間可以過的在慢一點，可不論他怎麼期盼著，逝去的時間就像時從指縫裡流走的水一樣，怎麼樣也抓不住。

於是在那個有些安靜並且佈置的很典雅的花園裡，維克多正陪著勇利一起散步，雖然他腳上的傷口不宜做一些太激烈的運動，但適時的走動對他身體的復原也是有好處的，所以每一天他們都會在這個小花園裡走上一小段路，然後在中間的公園長椅上坐了下來，享受著他們倆人難得有的靜謐時光。  
「如果每一天都可以跟勇利一起散步的話就很美好了。」維克多笑著說道，邊握住了勇利的手湊到了嘴邊吻了一下。  
「阻礙我們的是我們的身份，但是總有一天這些會退去的，到時候維克多你還會陪在我的身邊嗎？」勇利有些小心翼翼的問著，也許他們的身份並不是他們最大的阻礙，而是那不斷流逝的歲月以及無法待在彼此身邊的立場，那也許才會是最消磨他們情感最主要的東西，異地的戀情似乎都不怎麼美好。  
「勇利，你是我的愛與生活。」  
沒有華麗的辭藻，沒有過多的言語，但是那一句卻很清楚的表達了勇利對於維克多來說是怎麼樣的存在，雖然這份情感來得有點快，但是卻一點一點的入侵了他的一切，如果把這些都給抽離了，那麼他就會疼得無法呼吸。  
他從來不知道即便不能一直待在對方的身邊，但是心裡有個人，而那個人也有著自己，那樣的感覺會是如此的美好，就算分離會讓他們煎熬，但是內心永遠都會像是沾了蜂蜜一樣的甜，明明他的大半人生都沒有這個名為勝生勇利的男人存在，但是此刻維克多卻已經無法想像了，要是自己的生命當中沒有勇利的話那會是怎麼樣的光景，那很可能會是一片孤寂到沒有一點光亮的生活。  
看著眼前的那雙黑色漂亮眼睛，沒有任何言語可以讓他形容這當下的美好，就算分離在即，也沒有什麼能把這一切給剝奪掉，隨後他輕輕的撫上勇利的臉頰然後靠近，一直到他的雙唇印上了某個柔軟的觸感為止。  
在開頭的時候他只是淺淺的將唇瓣給含進了嘴裡，像是品嘗著什麼似的啃咬跟舔吻著，接著在舌尖破開了勇利微張的雙唇後，維克多的手便扣住了勇利的後腦勺，然後加深了這個吻。  
像是肆虐一般，勇利只覺得嘴裡傳來了一股麻麻的感覺，肺部的空氣似乎也隨著親吻被擠壓跟掠奪，帶了一點窒息的感覺，這讓勇利每當想張嘴多呼吸一點空氣時，卻又被維克多鑽著縫隙給索取了更多，一直到他的嘴裡、大腦裡都只剩下名為維克多的色彩為止。  
在勇利覺得自己就要被這個親吻給用到窒息時，維克多這才放緩了速度，改用溫柔的方式吻了幾口，最後才依依不捨的退開。  
而在那一吻過後，維克多只能緊緊的把勇利給抱進了懷裡，帶著溫熱的吐息在勇利的耳邊說著。  
「可以的話真想把勇利裝在口袋裡帶走。」  
此時在脖子上搔癢的感覺讓勇利忍不住縮了縮，整個耳邊也紅得不像樣，帶點羞澀的，勇利也回抱住了維克多說著。  
「我也想把維克多裝在口袋裡帶走。」  
雖然他們無法將彼此偷偷的藏在身上帶著離開，但是在那晚他們卻度過了非常值得紀念的一晚，當然維克多還記得勇利的小腿上還有帶著傷，他可是很遵照醫囑的男人。  
而在隔天的清早陽光下，當勇利看著那個襯著日光帶點金的身影時，他知道自己是不能送維克多離去，除了多方考量之下，另外那會讓他們彼此更加的捨不得，最後他只是站在門口掛著淺淺的笑容對著維克多揮了揮手，然後看著那男人進了轎車後離去。  
也就在維克多才剛離開沒有多久之後，那個在小倉挾持其間曾經幫助過他的仁，卻悄悄的從旁邊閃了出來，他看著自家首領依依不捨的樣子有些忍不住的開口說著。  
「大概應該有很多人說過了，但我還是得說你們這樣會帶來很多的麻煩，不論是你或者是他。」  
在維克多的那輛轎車澈底的從視線裡離開之後，勇利這才收起了那張笑臉看向了仁。  
「我知道，但沒有他也就沒有現在的我。」  
那一刻勇利又回到了冰冷並且堅硬的首領形象，雖然外表上看起來是如此，但是勇利知道他的心永遠會是溫熱的，因為有了維克多的存在。

當維克多回到了俄羅斯後沒有多久，勇利也帶著下屬回到了日本，那個被他扶持上去的小倉族長又再次的被他給換了下來，但這次換上去的確是小倉龍之介正妻所生的兒子，本來因為那份血緣的關係，勇利多少有點忌憚，但是在他發現小倉只帶著情婦跟情婦生的兒子逃走之後，他大概就清楚了他們這一家的關係。  
果然小倉的兒子並不在乎他父親會被怎麼樣處理，畢竟他的母親為此受過了不少的委屈，即便他的母親仍然會為了他的父親而心軟，但她到底是個見過世面並且大器的女人，為了兒子的將來她也只能捨棄掉那個丈夫。  
雖然她的兒子才剛成年，甚至還有大學要念，但是他表現出來的氣度甚至比其他人還要好，而在他就學的這段期間，勇利也讓仁陪在他身邊，甚至讓他幫忙處理一些生意上的業務，這不但是對小倉兒子的考驗，也同樣的是對仁的考驗，在這個龐大組織裡，勇利需要更多能夠信任並且有能力的下屬，而且最好都是由他自己所培養起來的，而仁跟小倉家的兒子就是他現在最好的選擇。  
當這些事情都過去了之後，雖然也不能說是接下來的日子都會一帆風順，畢竟行走在這個世界的黑暗處總是會有許多的危險，但這段時間的經歷卻是勇利人生當中最不能忘懷的，不只是因為他跟維克多在這次的事件中確認了關係，而是這也是他第一次用自己的判斷把事情給完美的落幕了，也在這一次的事件之後，當勇利再次的踏上了長谷津的車站時，他感覺到自己的眼眶發熱，只有確切的站在這片土地上，他才感受到原來自己是多麼的想念，而就在他的眼眶裡還帶著一點水氣時，他的手掌卻被人給好好的握在了手裡。  
勇利笑了一下，回過頭去看了一眼陪著他返鄉的俄羅斯特種部隊員警，距離他們分別已經有接近半年的時間了，這半年的期間裡，他都不知道自己是怎麼度過那些折磨人的想念，而當維克多的手緊緊握住他時，勇利只覺得不論有多麼的難熬，這所有的一切終究是值得的。  
當他們兩人一同從車站裡出來的時候，遠遠的勇利就看見了美奈子老師的眼睛在發光，甚至在看見維克多的時候，還帶了一點打量的味道，不過第一時間美奈子老師還是衝了上來給了勇利一個超大的擁抱。  
「歡迎你回來，勇利。」  
那一句話瞬間又惹得勇利的眼眶濕潤，尤其當他跟著美奈子老師一同走在往回家的路上時，在這一路上的遇到跟他打招呼的鄉親們，讓他覺得自己的呼吸越來越急促，心臟也越跳越大聲，等到自家的溫泉館出現在眼前時，勇利甚至有些恍神，他有多久沒有回來他的緊張就有多少，本來他以為他會有些不適應的，但就在玄關的大門拉開來之後，當他熟悉的場景還有家人都映入眼裡時，勇利只覺得自己有些看不清楚了。  
「歡迎回家，勇利。」  
在聽見家人這麼說著的時候，勇利笑了，然後開口說道。  
「我回來了。」

如果羅密歐有及時收到了茱麗葉的信知道茱麗葉只是假死的話，那麼他就不會在茱麗葉的棺前自盡，而醒來的茱麗葉也就不會因為悲痛而跟著離世，也許他們會一起在某個小村落裡生活，但這世界裡沒有也許，錯過了可能就是天人永隔了，所以維克多不只一次慶幸著，還好在當年他並沒有錯過勇利。  
就在他一次的休假裡，他窩在跟勇利一起在日本額外佈置的小屋裡時，只見他可愛的小情人就只穿著單薄的衣服在陽台上講著電話，眉頭還不時緊皺了起來，看起來有些困擾，甚至有那麼點可愛，雖然他的頭髮偶爾已經有幾根白髮了，樣貌也不像過去那樣的年輕，但在維克多眼裡他依然是可愛性感的不得了。  
等到勇利講完電話回到客廳的時候，維克多卻對他招了招手，接著勇利走了過來，彎下了腰跟維克多接了一個吻，動作自然而熟稔，在這些歲月裡面勇利已經很習慣與維克多的這些親密舉動了，而在那一吻過後，維克多便摟著勇利的腰，將人給拉到了他身邊坐下，不太大的沙發擠著兩個人，顯得十分剛好。  
「遇到了什麼事情嗎？」維克多吻了吻勇利皺起來的眉頭說著，在這些年來的默契培養，讓他們養成了不能說的就不回答就好，所以維克多也沒有什麼顧忌的問著。  
「就小光那個孩子…他一直想接任首領的位子，不是我不讓他接，而是你知道他還是有點太年輕了，雖然他很有能力但是我不希望他那麼早就得接受這樣的生活。」  
「他可是山田大智的孫子，再說他也是為你好，我想他早就發現你並不是很想接任首領的位子，他大概想提早讓你跟我一起過退休生活。」  
說到退休生活，勇利有些震驚的轉過頭去對著維克多問道。  
「你要退休了？」  
「可能會轉職成教官吧！不會以第一線做為考量，我都快要四十五歲了，可不能跟那些年輕人相比。」  
雖然歲月在他們身上留下了一些痕跡，但勇利還是沒有維克多已經步入中年的感覺，畢竟他保養得宜，有時候乍看之下還能騙騙一些小男生小女生。  
「有的時候我還有種錯覺，我們好像還是當年的那個特種部隊警察跟黑道首領，好像現在的我們只是我的一場美夢罷了。」  
「不論現在是什麼時候，當年的我們、現在的我們，我依然不會放開你的手。」維克多笑著握了握勇利的手，不論是再給他一次選擇，或者現在只是一場夢境，等他醒過來後他一樣會到勇利的身邊。  
「所以說你還不打算把首領的位子交給光嗎？」再一次的維克多開口問道，他從來不會干涉勇利做的任何決定，但是如果勇利退下首領身份的話，那麼他們也許就可以直接的住在一起，甚至找一個鄉下的小屋過上退休的生活。  
「光的長子才剛滿一歲而已，他的太太現在也才剛懷上二胎，我並不希望在這個時後他發生什麼事情。」  
「可以理解，不過就算沒有接任首領的位子，在其他人眼裡他也已經差不多是了，你下放給他的權力已經快要跟首領差不多了。」  
「但至少在我還坐在這個位子上時，大家比較不會把矛頭指向他。」  
就在勇利才剛說出這句話時，他立刻就感受到不好，因為此時坐在他旁邊的維克多正微瞇著眼睛盯著他看，那很顯然是維克多準備要生氣的前兆，他知道維克多為什麼生氣，也明白維克多生氣的理由，但勇利覺得在這件事情上他不能退縮。  
山田大智已經失去過兒子，他不可能讓他在失去孫子，甚至讓他的曾孫在這麼小的時後就失去了自己的父親。  
「勇利，你知道我不喜歡你拿自己當標靶，甚至不把自己自己的性命跟安全當做一回事。」  
勇利笑了一下，他就知道維克多生氣的原因是因為這個，因為覺得他沒有把自己的安危給放在心上。  
「我可是很認真的跟你說這件事情，可以麻煩你不要不當一回事，好嗎？」在看到勇利的笑容時，維克多以為勇利在敷衍他的說道。  
「抱歉…維克多我沒有別的意思，只是看見你這麼關心我，真的感覺很好，當然我也沒有不把自己的安全不當一回事，我還想跟你一起過退休生活，只是光還太輕，在面對那些暗殺上我比他有經驗罷了。」  
雖然勇利極力的解釋，但維克多還是帶著懷疑根不信任的表情看著勇利，似乎在控訴著勇利那句話的真實性，這其實也不能怪維克多這麼看著勇利，畢竟勇利有太多前科掛在那邊，他總是把組織跟其他人的性命擺在了自己之前。  
「好、好、好，我保證，而且我還會做出讓光繼承首領的規劃。」  
「你保證？」  
「我保證。」  
在勇利說完這句話之後，維克多又一把摟住了勇利，然後有些嘆息的在勇利的耳邊說著。  
「不要讓我像羅密歐那樣，在茱麗葉的棺木前用刀刺進自己的心臟裡隨你而去，勇利你如果不活著，我也就活不了了。」  
在維克多說這句話的時候，雖然勇利覺得十分的感人，但他同樣的也不喜歡聽見維克多說出類似不珍惜自己生命的話來。  
「你知道我也不喜歡聽見你說死或者不愛惜自己的話。」  
「我道歉，但我只是想讓你知道事情的嚴重性。」  
「我知道，維克多，因為我也跟你一樣。」  
在兩人的一番告白下，在那一天本來預計要出去散步的兩人又成了整日窩在家裡的行程，至於在家裡面做些什麼，那大概就是不方便說出來的事情，很肯定的那個昨天才用上一段時間的訊號干擾器，又再次的被維克多給用上了。

而在某個風光明媚的下午，一個小巧的鎮上搬來了一對和藹的夫夫，其中的一位明顯是亞裔的身份，黑色的頭髮似乎有點黯淡，但是他臉上的那雙眼睛卻還是閃爍著光芒，就在搬家工人把東西給搬進屋子裡時，他的伴侶頂著一頭銀色的短髮在他臉頰上親了一下，那畫面看起來十分的溫馨與美好。  
自從他們搬進了這個小鎮以來，他們很快的就跟這裡的居民打成了一片，甚至還在閒暇的時候教這裡的孩子一些防身的技巧，在這小鎮裡當警察列夫總是說著，那些格鬥技巧看起來不一般，甚至比一些員警教的還來得致命。  
雖然列夫對此一直抱著些許的懷疑，但是他們的身份文件上倒是乾淨的可以，甚至連交通違規都沒有，對此列夫只能把這份懷疑藏在了心底，但這對看起來美好的伴侶卻也不是一直都待在小鎮裡面，有的時候他們會出去旅行，有的時候會去亞裔伴侶的出生地日本去探親，有的時候還有些看起來不太友善的人會過來找他們，雖然他們溫和親切又良善，但是卻散發出一股沒有人能夠理解的神秘。

就在勇利再次送走了光並且把門關上之後，維克多便從後頭將勇利給一把抱進了懷裡，歲月在他們身上刻劃了許多痕跡，同時也加深了他們的情感。  
「他來的這麼頻繁都要把我們的鄰居給嚇壞了，昨天瑪莉才在問我是不是惹上了什麼麻煩，還說要讓列夫重點巡邏我們家。」  
聽著維克多帶點無奈說著時，勇利忍不住笑了一下，接著轉過身來在維克多唇邊留下一吻說著。  
「沒辦法，誰叫你帶走了他們的十代首領。」  
勇利的這個回答讓維克多笑了，他也在勇利的唇上也回敬了一吻說著。  
「誰叫你是我最美好的羅密歐。」

敵對的身份還是高聳的石牆都不能阻擋羅密歐與茱麗葉的愛戀，而對勇利來說，他們就是彼此的羅密歐，沒有跨不過的身份，沒有跨不過的石牆，只要努力的為對方而活著，那麼他們終究可以牽著對方的手去到了沒有那些隔閡的地方。

而最後迎向他們的就不是那痛徹心扉的悲劇，是那個在平淡不過的完美結局。


	40. 番外1

紅色的布幕垂掛，暖色的燈光照的一陣溫暖，勇利看著坐在他身側的男人，在這樣的背景之下他看起更加的像是一幅畫般，在他的銀白色的短髮上甚至還染上了一點燈光的色彩，而在察覺到那股專注的視線時，維克多忍不住的笑了一下，接著用迅雷不及耳的速度側過了臉在勇利的唇上吻了一口，雖然是一觸及分的吻，但那仍然讓勇利有些害羞，只見他瞪大了眼睛有些不可置信的看著維克多，甚至還左右張望了一下，就怕他們剛才的舉動會被誰給看見，但還好他們的位子是在二樓的最前排，在加上鄰近歌劇開始的時間，所以其他人根本不會往他們的方向去看，說如此但仍是讓勇利夠嚇的。  
「維克多！」像是帶著一點責備的語調，勇利忍不住的開口低聲喊著。  
「你要是再怎麼繼續的看著我的話，會讓我又想吻下去了，勇利。」雖然維克多的藍色眼睛裡帶著一點笑意，但他認真起來的表情確不像是在開玩笑的樣子。  
「別鬧，這裡可是百老匯。」  
這時勇利忍不住的壓低聲音說道，他就怕一個不小心兩個人的說話聲音要是大了些，反而會引起其他人的注意。  
「我知道，所以我只是稍微的碰了一下，那甚至連個吻都稱不上。」  
這時勇利無奈的看了維克多一眼，在這當下他實在是不想跟他辯論那是不是一個吻的問題，而也就在兩人才剛對視不久之後，他們頭頂上的燈就暗了下來，取而代之的是舞台上的燈光亮了起來，於是在熟背景的音樂傳了開來之後，他們倆人這才連忙的把視線給拉回了到舞台上，專心的看起了歌劇。  
比起歌劇勇利其實看芭蕾舞劇的時候還比較多了些，這是源於他的導師美奈子在年輕的時候是一名芭蕾舞者的關係，所以她總是喜歡糾正她的學生儀態，這也讓勇利對芭蕾舞產生了點興趣，不過歌劇他也蠻喜歡的就是了，在說莎士比亞的羅密歐與茱麗葉對勇利他們來說有一點不太一樣的含意，在他們關係確認的那一天，維克多到日本去找他的那個晚上，他們就是看了這部電影，勇利很清楚維克多想告訴他的話，那就是身份的對立也阻止不了他愛他。  
所以在兩人決定一起放了一個長假，並且在日本探完親之後，維克多就帶著勇利來到了紐約，而這也可以說是自從他們關係確認之後的第一場兩人約會。

而當劇情來到了羅密歐爬過石牆來到了茱麗葉的窗台之下，在兩人深情的對唱時，維克多便悄悄的握住了勇利的手，在那溫暖的掌心上帶著薄薄的厚繭，那和自己差不多略帶粗糙的觸感，這讓維克多十分的喜愛。  
雖然在維克多握住的當下勇利並沒有多表示什麼，但在那之後他也悄悄的回握了一下，接著就任由維克多將自己的手放在掌心中把玩，雖然勇利的表情看起是如此的平淡，但是維克多很肯定的，如果現在燈光打開來的話，那麼一定能看見勇利的臉上帶著一點薄紅，因為他的勇利就是這麼的害羞可愛，而這樣的勇利也只有他才能看得到，這讓維克多產生了一種勇利被他獨佔的感覺。  
但是當舞台上的劇情來到羅密歐以為茱麗葉死去時，他手拿著匕首刺進了自己心臟的瞬間，維克多可以感覺到勇利用力的握了他一下，而帶點安撫性質的維克多在這時輕拍了勇利的手表是安慰。  
他知道勇利為什麼會這麼激動，甚至應該說是感觸，因為不論事之前發生過的事情還是未來，他們的處境都很有可能就會遇上那樣的結局。  
而在劇情來到茱麗葉醒過來發現死去的羅密歐時，勇利的肩膀似乎又抖動了一下，一直到整個歌劇都落幕了之後，勇利便顯得有些沉默，這讓維克多開始有些後悔了，也許他應該挑一個歡樂一點的歌劇才對，但是他跟勇利的第一場的歌劇，他實在是很想跟勇利一起去看羅密歐與茱麗葉，雖然那是一場悲劇，但是在這個故事裡面可以看見一份堅定的信念與情感，而這才是維克多想告訴勇利的，他永遠都不會放開勇利的手，即使到死亡的那一刻。  
不過當一切都落幕之後，走在離開通道上的勇利似乎還有些悶悶不樂的，於是維克多便牽起了他的手在唇邊吻了一下，然後說著：  
「那永遠不會是我們，但是我們的情感並不會輸給他們，早知道看這個會讓你這麼低落，也許我們應該看別的歌劇。」  
「不！很好看，而且我也知道為什麼維克多你會選擇這一齣歌劇，甚至我也想跟你一起看這個，只是維克多…我希望我們不論是誰出了事情，剩下的人都能夠好好的過日子。」  
「這個我不能答應你，勇利，因為我不想去假設你會出事情而去做任何約定，所以你記著不論發生什麼事情，你都必須回到我的身邊，你只要記得我會一直在這裡等你就好了。」  
「而我也會一直等你。」最後勇利是這麼說的。  
除了看歌劇時的有點心情低落之外，在那後來他門兩人就像是一般的小情侶那樣的逛街、吃飯、約會，雖然維克多不是沒有過伴侶，但這些跟勇利一起做就是有種全新不一樣的感受，而這對勇利來說這更是一種他完全沒體驗過的生活。

也就在夜幕垂下，天空呈現一片陰暗時，街上的路燈也都紛紛的亮了起來，這時維克多就牽著勇利的手走到了旅館，這樣愜意的生活讓他們有種脫離身份的感覺，不過當他們兩人走到了房門口時，勇利卻突然的感覺到有些緊張了，因為他很清楚現在的維克多已經有不用擔心被監聽的干擾器了，一想到這裡勇利的臉就紅了起來，雖然他並沒有特別的期待接下來的發展，但是接下會發生的事情，他內心是很清楚的。  
畢竟在上一次他們在義大利休養時，他還記得那一天他們在花園裡散著步，然後維克多在公園椅上吻了他，雖然說因為腳傷的關係，在當天晚上維克多並沒有做到最後，但是除了進去以外的事情他們都做得差不多了，他還記得他全身赤裸的與維克多貼在一起，兩人不斷升高的體溫像是要將對方給融化了一般，而維克多那雙纖長的手放在了他的性器上頭，從頂端開始仔細的套弄，帶點薄繭的手指、略帶粗糙的觸感，這讓勇利有了不一樣的感受，他只記得自己發出像是哽咽一般的聲音，有些受不住的喊了幾聲，接著維克多便將自己硬挺灼熱的部位卡進了他的大腿之間，炙熱、堅硬的摩擦著他大腿的嫩肉而前後起伏，雖然沒有進到體內，但是勇利覺得已經相差不遠了，而在最後他們兩人達到頂端時，一起洩出的白濁液體變混在了一塊。

當勇利的思緒不斷的飄往那一天時，維克多便發現勇利雙頰泛紅的站在門口發呆，似乎在思考著什麼，這讓他忍不住有點想調侃起這樣的勇利，於是在房門打開來的時候，維克多有些故意的回過頭去對著勇利說道。  
「勇利是不是在想什麼色色的事情？你的臉都紅了。」  
「我…我沒有！我不是！我絕對沒有想什麼！」頓時勇利臉紅心虛的搖著頭，像是在拼命的否認著什麼，可是當他越否認時，他的內心也同時擔心著，維克多會不會因此而誤會自己並不想跟他有著親密關係，於是他連忙又有些緊張的解釋著。  
「我不是…那個意思…我沒有不想…但也不是期待著一定要維克多你做什麼，總之…我…」  
看著勇利紅著臉一臉無措的樣子，這讓維克多忍不住的輕笑了起來，他一把拉過了勇利將他給拉進了懷裡，接著在他的髮上吻了一口答道。  
「我知道、我明白，所以你不用那麼緊張，就算你真的有在期待，我也只會感到很開心而已，因為我的確也很期待接下來的發展。」  
維克多的這個回答無疑的是表態了接下來會發生的事情，那就代表如同勇利剛才所想的，訊號干擾器又會再次的用上，雖然這依舊會讓勇利覺得有些害羞，但是當維克多如此坦然他的情緒與渴望時，勇利似乎又覺得沒有那麼緊張了。  
所以當他們兩人一踏進屋內之後，維克多便捧著勇利的臉開始吻了起來時，這讓勇利感覺到自己的體溫在升高，腦袋似乎也發出了嗡嗡嗡般鳴叫聲，他的理智也在一點一點的消散，只剩下想貼近維克多的渴望。  
也不知道是從誰開始的，當勇利回過神來時，他跟維克多已經在互相扯著彼此的衣物，襯衫上的鈕扣還差一點就被扯掉了，只見有些鬆脫的白線上仍掛著鬆鬆垮垮的扣子，彷彿只要在用力一點這顆鈕扣就要從襯衫上墜落了，但這仍然阻擋不了他們逐漸升高的渴望。  
當上衣就像條破抹布般被扔在地面上時，維克多的手已經在勇利光滑的背脊上來回遊走，雖然偶爾會摸到一些細小凹凸不平的傷疤，但這卻不會抹去維克多的興致，這特別的觸感反而讓他有些愛不釋手，而且每當他摸到某些因為傷疤而變得敏乾的肌膚時，勇利總是會輕輕的顫了兩下，對於這樣的反應維克多更是十分的喜歡。  
而當他們兩人赤裸的胸口緊貼，彼此相互摩擦時，維克多甚至可以感覺到勇利胸口上快速的心跳聲，以及微微顫抖挺立的乳尖，而每一次肌膚的摩擦似乎都能帶來不同的感受，在這樣的刺激下，他們也能感受到彼此緊貼在一起的下身也越來越硬挺與灼熱。  
這時維克多便順著勇利的腰窩將右手伸進了他的內褲裡去，並且沿著臀縫向下然後在緊緻的入口處打圈，由於在沒有任何的潤滑關係，以至於入口處的地方顯得有些乾澀。  
所以維克多也並不打算就這麼的進去，他只是先用手指在皺褶處的地方按壓搔刮，而這樣的動作也成功的讓他聽見了勇利在喉頭滾動的呻吟，那小小的一聲才剛發出來就維克多的吻給奪走了，到了這時就算是維克多也開始感到氣息混亂。  
於是他收回了右手回到了勇利褲子的前方，有些焦躁的解開了對方的皮帶後，刷的一聲把勇利的褲子連同內褲給拉下，而這時的勇利也十分配合的在褲子掉到了底下時，緩緩的抬起了左腳，接著是右腳，然後將雙腿從地上的褲子裡給抽離。  
就在勇利全身赤裸的站立時，一陣羞恥的感覺開始蔓延了上來，他的雙頰染上了一抹紅暈，連身體都有些微微的顫抖，而這樣性感可人的模樣，實在是讓人難以相信勇利身為嵐十代的身份，只不過這樣的勇利也只會屬於維克多而已。  
而這時的維克多已經無法在保持理智，他邊吻著勇利然後摟著對方往床邊走去，當他們來到了床鋪的邊緣時，維克多便一把的將勇利給撲倒在床上，這突如其來的舉動導致勇利倒在床上時還沒反應過來，他的雙腿就被大開的架在維克多的腰際，而大腿中間抬起頭的性器便就這麼直接的暴露在維克多的面前，雖然這並不是勇利第一次坦然的面對維克多，但是看著自己如此精神抖擻的部位，勇利還是覺得有些難為情，甚至還因為有些緊張跟亢奮在頂端上分泌了一些透明黏稠的液體。  
「別…別這樣看…我。」  
這時勇利有些尷尬的說著，就在他的雙手就要往大腿中間遮去時，維克多卻早一步的用左手阻擋著勇利的動作，而他的右手則順勢的摸上了沾染著體液的性器。  
「維…維克多！」這突如其來的觸碰讓勇利忍不住的驚呼了一聲，但在那一聲驚呼之後，更多的是隱忍在喉頭的呻吟。  
「勇利怎麼可以遮起來呢！現在包含勇利這裡的所有地方都是屬於我的，所以就算是勇利自己也不能遮。」維克多邊說邊富有技巧的上下捻動，而帶點薄繭的手指在勇利的敏感點上搓揉的時候，毫不意外的便聽見了喉頭滾動像小貓一般的呻吟。  
而這樣的聲音瞬間就讓維克多的理智退的一乾二淨，猛然的維克多向前，整個身體覆蓋在勇利的上方，而他的右手仍不斷的持續動作著，但左手則改在勇利的胸口上到處撫摸，雙唇則是將勇利緊抿著的嘴唇給吻入其中，也在維克多的引導以及挑逗之下，在過了沒多久之後勇利的身體突然一陣繃緊，而被迫分開在維克多兩側的大腿肌肉正在緊縮，接著腳背一彎，貓咪似的嗓音又從喉頭理發出，緊接維克多就感覺到自己的右手上多了一股溫熱黏膩的觸感。

那就像是訊號或者是一種鼓舞，就在勇利還在射精的餘韻裡頭時，維克多早就一把的拉開了床邊的床邊櫃，在這種飯店的床邊通常都會放一些貼心的小物品，雖然在維克多的行李裡面還有著一大堆克里斯送給他的亂七八糟的東西，例如玫瑰味的潤滑液之類的，但這種時候維克多完全沒有心思或去在意或者是講究這麼多，況且他定的可是最適合情侶約會的五星級飯店，潤滑液之類的品質肯定也不會太差。  
所以就在維克多從床邊櫃裡撈出了一個小條管狀物之後，他便迅速的扭開了蓋子，將潤滑液擠在了他沾滿勇利精液的手掌上，而此刻畫面看起來及其曖昧與荒唐，對於勇利這個還沒有過真槍實彈的害羞日本男兒來說，衝擊實在是有些過大，這一下子就將他的注意力給拉了回來，就在這時勇利心裡忍不住的想著，維克多總是說他很性感，但就他現在看來，此刻的維克多才性感的不得了，而這樣的維克多在現在也就只屬於他一個人的。  
雖然勇利仍然覺得十分的害羞，尤其是當維克多的手指在他身後的入口處開始畫圈挺進的時候，勇利的一張臉除了緊張到臉紅之外，看起來還有些緊繃，這讓維克多才剛探進去一根指截之後就停下了動作。  
「還好嗎，勇利？」  
雖然以維克多的經驗來說，他並不覺得自己會弄痛或者弄傷勇利，但是當他看見勇利的臉部表情緊繃，還略帶皺眉的模樣，就讓他有些擔心勇利是不是哪裡感覺到不舒服，或者是有些後悔了？  
畢竟男人之間的性愛，本來就是承受方的疼痛比較多，尤其是從來沒有經驗過的人，也因此維克多可不想在第一次性愛就帶給勇利不太好的體驗，不過也就在維克多的指節稍微的後退想要抽離時，勇利卻一把的抓住了維克多的手，制止了他接下來的動作。  
「不…不是的，我只是有些…難為情。」勇利紅著臉有些結巴的說著，整張臉幾乎都要被染紅了。  
在知道勇利只是因為害羞之後，維克多便放心的繼續動作了起來，於是他將手指微彎又往裡頭探進了幾吋，而當他不經意的觸碰到某個點上時，勇利的身子卻突然的癱軟了起來，甚至還發出了點黏膩的嗓音。  
在挖掘到勇利體內的敏感點之後，維克多便毫不猶豫的朝著那點持續按壓摩擦，而也就在他持續的動作之下，本來因為射精而疲軟下去的器官，又再次的挺了起來，甚至在頂端還滲出了一點黏液。  
於是順著這個勢，維克多又加入了第二根手指繼續擴張著，一直到三根手指都可以順利進出之後，他這才將手指給抽了出來，但同時也因為維克多突然抽離的動作，這讓勇利因為快感而有些緊繃的大腿抖了一下，甚至就連身體都有些不自覺得往維克多的方向拉近，似乎是有些不捨維克多的離開，不過這股空虛的感覺並沒有持續太久，當維克多拉下了自己的褲頭拉鍊後，繃在內褲裡勒的有些痛的性器便彈跳了出來，而性器的頂端似乎還因為興奮而流出了一點黏液，在柱身上頭的青筋似乎也一跳一跳的。  
隨後維克多將自己頂在了那溫潤的入口，因為被充分擴張後的關係，當維克多抵在了上頭時，性器頂端便微微的沒入了勇利的體內，那像是被輕輕含住的感覺，就讓維克多為之瘋狂，在入口處的地方既柔軟又黏膩來帶了一點高溫，每一個地方都像是在吸引著他進入到更深的地方，雖然維克多很想就這樣拉著勇利的腰直接的挺了進去，但是顧慮到勇利還是第一次的關係，他便放緩了動作，而帶著情慾沙啞的嗓音確也不忘了開口問道。  
「我可以…進去嗎？勇利。」

然而在此時勇利的大腦已經燒成了一片糨糊，就連維克多在說些什麼他都有些不明白，像是有些困惑的、又像是有些疑問的，他歪著頭看了維克多一眼，隨後扭了扭腰似乎想更靠近維克多一點，在此時勇利並沒有意識到，他的這個動作讓維克多倒抽了一口氣，瞬間碩大的頂端便頂開了一點嫩肉進到了裡頭，那進入的緊致觸感幾乎是要讓維克多瘋狂，他再也無法等待勇利的回答，掐著勇利的腰猛然的頂到了最深處。  
雖然在事前已經是做過充分的潤滑和準備，但維克多的性器對勇利來說還是有些太大，以至於在頂進去的瞬間，勇利也發出了一聲微弱的悶哼聲，那像是有些疼痛一般，在勇利的眼角也被逼出了一點淚水，看著那雙眼睛帶著淚的模樣，維克多的心裡便軟的一蹋糊塗，於是他在勇利的眼角上吻了吻像是在安慰般的說著。  
「乖，放鬆點…很快就不疼了。」  
這時維克多的每一句話都像是包裹著糖衣的毒藥，即便下身還傳來鈍痛的感覺，但勇利就是忍不住遵照著維克多的指示，他張大了嘴喘息，試圖讓自己放鬆了下來，而也就在他才剛喘了幾口氣稍微放鬆之後，維克多又前後動了一些，這又讓勇利再度發出像小貓般的哽咽。  
不過也就在維克多的碩大頂端擦過勇利體內的某一點時，勇利突然整個人都軟了下來，喉嚨裡也發出了一點哀求哭音。  
「不…哈阿…這裡不行…」  
那像是對陌生快感害怕般的請求，卻讓維克多的眼睛亮了起來。  
「這裡？」  
「對…這裡不─」  
就在勇利話才說到一半時，維克多便一個奮力的往那點上頂了頂，而這突如其來的刺激也讓勇利拉高了語調，連身子都忍不住的弓了起來，腳背整個彎曲，甚至大腿上的肌肉也在顫抖著，而緊接等著勇利的便是維克多的一陣深入淺出。  
當碩大的頂端刻意碾壓著那點衝進勇利體內時，勇利就有些受不住的發出了帶著哭音的呻吟，雖說如此但每當維克多的性器後退就要從勇利體內滑出來的時後，在那裡頭的嫩肉似乎又有些不捨的吸附在維克多的柱身上，像是在挽留一般。  
這不禁讓維克多產生一種想就此留在勇利體內的想法，溫熱、緊緻、濕潤的觸感，也許還包含了心中濃烈情感的因素，維克多只覺得這一次的性愛比往常所有過的性愛都還要更加的美好，就連勇利那帶點哭音的呻吟，隱忍般的低呼聲都遠比他聽過的任何聲音更能燃燒他的理智。  
於是在一陣快速的進出之後，一股灼熱的刺激感在維克多的性器上跳動，就連勇利都能感覺到柱身上的脈動，接著當維克多一個用力挺入時，粗長的性器便來到了前所未有的深度，在腸道深處的一個彎口，當維克多抵上去的瞬間，勇利只覺得他腦袋似乎炸出了一連串的煙花。  
他甚至不知道自己發出了什麼樣的聲音，淚水從眼角邊滑下，劇烈的刺激讓他的身體產生了痙攣，一股白濁也從他的頂端射出，噴濺在維克多的小腹上頭，而在那一瞬間勇利的內壁也跟著抽搐，在被這麼緊緻的包覆與吸吮之下，維克多又往前挺進了一些接著便射進了勇利體內。  
於是在這一陣灼熱的刺激下，又逼得勇利斷斷續續的噴濺了一些精液出來，有幾滴白色的水珠還順這癱軟下來的柱身落下，而這畫面立馬看得維克多又硬了起來，就在勇利意識到體內的東西又再度脹大硬挺的瞬間，他有些緊張並且慌亂的說著。  
「維克多…你…怎麼又…」  
「抱歉，勇利，本來想對你溫柔一點的，但是我實在是…」  
維克多的話才說到一半，他就忍不住的挺進了勇利的體內，而接下來維克多些什麼都進不到勇利的耳裡，他只知道自己的內壁在灼燒，快感之後還帶了一點刺痛的感覺，雖然有些疼痛但是卻不至於無法忍受，反而帶來一種奇異的感受，而每一次當那些快感積聚到最後，本來以為已經射不出東西的前端，又會痠澀的吐出了一些精液，在這一天勇利才突然明白到自己射精的極限在哪裡，而當他終於射不出任何東西時，內壁所帶來的快感仍然將他給逼到意識喪失，就在勇利失去意識的前一刻，他只感受到維克多還抵在他的敏感點上猛幹，在那一刻勇利只覺得自己就要死在這張床上了。

當次日清晨，勇利的意識回歸之後，他只覺得自己像是做了一整晚的重訓一般，全身的肌肉都痠痛到不行，甚至就連性器也還透出一股酸澀，而在身後的體內他還有一種維克多還埋在裡面的錯覺，這時勇利不禁擔心起關於那處將來是否會產生許多的醫療的問題，不是他危言聳聽或是在這麼浪漫的時刻想起這麼不合宜的事情，畢竟直到現在他都還有種體內塞著維克多性器的錯覺，這種持續被撐開的感覺實在是不太正常，然而就當他仔細的思考與感受了幾秒之後，他卻驚訝的發現那並不是他的錯覺，雖然他全身清爽看起來就是有被清理過的樣子，但是某人的性器卻仍舊的埋在他的體內，雖然沉睡的狀態比不上昨晚瘋狂的粗度與硬度，但是仍然有一種飽滿緊緻的感覺，在感覺上雖然並沒有什麼不舒服，但是那樣的感覺實在是太過於怪異，以至於讓勇利覺得有些難為情，於是當他緩慢的挪動身體想將某人的性器從體內抽離時，在碩大的頂端滑到了穴口準被脫出的那一刻，環在勇利腰間的手臂卻突然一緊，將人給迅速的拉回了懷抱當中，而這突如其來的動作也讓沉睡的性器稍微的硬挺了起來，當飽滿的頂端狠狠的擦過內壁的敏感點時，又惹得勇利發出了微弱的悶哼聲。  
「你想去哪裡？勇利。」這時維克多帶著剛睡醒還有些困倦，但仍是迷人的嗓音說著，並且在那語尾上揚的語調當中還可以聽見一點的情慾參雜在那裡頭。  
「維…維克多…你別亂動！」  
「怎樣叫亂動？這樣？」看著勇利脹紅著臉話說的有些不清楚的樣子，瞬間就掀起了維克多想做亂的心情，於是在他話才剛說完，便故意的往前頂了頂，惹得勇利又顫抖了身軀。  
「一大清早的…不要這樣！」  
雖然勇利這麼的斥喝著，但是眼前的風光實在太好了，這讓本來只是想稍微捉弄勇利的維克多忍不住的又做了下去。  
「沒關係，昨天晚上我就掛上了請勿打擾的牌子，而且這個房間我們後天才會退房，所以不用擔心。」  
於是帶著愉悅的心情，維克多又開始了他的新一輪動作，在這時他無比的慶幸著，昨天本來只是想讓勇利多睡點所以才掛上牌，現在倒是讓他好辦事了許多。  
而也是在這一天，勇利也深深的體會到維克多到底有多沒有底線，雖然在一開始的時候勇利有些抗拒，畢竟大白天的，對日本的害羞男兒來說實在是有些不太恰當，但是當維克多不斷啞著嗓音親吻在他肩頭呢喃的說著情話時，不可否認的勇利覺得自己的心都要融化了。

就讓這熱度一直燃燒然後刻進他們的骨子裡，那這樣在他們離別的時候就還能感受到對方的熱度，在這時的勇利是這麼想的。

不過當他們下午好不容易從房門裡出來之後，勇利又覺得維克多這人真的是太沒有節操了，雖然腰很酸某個部位的異樣感很重，但是這一天他們也看見了不一樣的彼此，而這樣子對他們來說很好，因為他們需要更多的時間來了解不一樣的對方，一直到他們永不分離為止。

那就讓他們就算到了死亡的那一天，也無法澆熄他們對彼此的那一份情意。


	41. 番外2

在大略確認好他們現在的所在方位之後，維克多跟與勇利又繼續的開車上路，他們先是沿著比較空曠的草地前進，然後盡量避開了火勢蔓延的地區，雖然他們已經距離火場有些距離，但是漫天的煙霧仍然影響著他們的視線，不過照理來說在森林裡發生這麼大的火，當局的警消人員應該會在第一時間就出動才對，但是直到現在他們都沒有聽見有任何救護的聲音，這也讓維克多他們感到有些許的奇怪，不過這些都不是勇利他們現在應該關心的部分。  
於是在轎車又往前開了一小段路之後，天色也逐漸暗了下來，在這時後繼續前進反而會有暴露的危險，所以他們找了一塊低漥處，然後將轎車給停下。  
而剛好在他們停車的地方似乎有微弱的水聲，像是小小的河流經過，不過當他們找到了那條小水流時，那只是個連河都稱不上的活水，要不是仔細看可以發現水是流動的，在加上水裡頭還有些迷你的生物的存在，例如米粒大小的青蛙以及不到一個小指寬度的小魚…等等之類的，不然維克多跟勇利都快要把這當做大一點的水漥而已。  
不過有流動的水跟存活的生物的話，那麼至少代表著這水是沒有問題的，雖然勇利的車上也有準用一些飲用水，但是當初他要來雨林時，他並沒有料到會有這樣的情況發生，雖然他有多準備水做預防的習慣，但給兩人用來說，這些水大概只能撐個一兩天，所以防範未然，勇利還是拿出了之前用完的空瓶裝了一點水回到了車上，甚至還拿出了手帕用溪水沾濕之後，開始稍微的清理起維克多身上一些乾涸的血跡。  
雖然在剛才做了緊急包紮，但是由於在當時還沒有找到水源的關係，所以勇利也只清理了傷口的周遭，避免傷口發炎感染，又因為怕浪費過多的飲用水，所以其他沾染到血跡的地方他就沒有做清理了，但現在沒有這層顧慮之下，勇利再次的脫去了維克多的上衣，然後替他擦拭著身上殘留下來的血跡。  
而勇利在替維克多擦拭的時候，十分小心的避開了他身上的傷口，只擦在沒有傷口的部分，畢竟戶外的水源裡面有比較多雜質，所以還是小心一點比較好。  
當維克多感受著勇利如此貼心的照顧時，他的嘴角忍不住勾了起來，雖然是很不合宜的時間點，但是維克多確覺得現在的氛圍溫馨的異常，於是他便趁著勇利低著頭專心的擦著他手臂上的血跡時，忽然的他抓住了勇利的手臂，然後將人給拽到了懷裡。  
「維克多…？」此時上身被緊緊壓在維克多懷裡的勇利有些疑問的喊著，手上的手帕也因為這突如其來的舉動掉在了腳踏墊上。  
「喔─我的勇利，你怎麼可以這麼的美好。」維克多感嘆的說著，嘴裡的熱氣噴在了勇利的髮稍上，在兩人之間點燃了一點不一樣的氛圍。  
「別鬧了，現在不是做這種事情的時候。」  
雖然勇利這麼的說著，但是在昏暗的日光透過車窗下，維克多只要一低頭仍可以看見一點他薄紅的耳垂，在這時勇利幾乎是整張臉都貼在了維克多赤裸的上半身上，當他近距離的貼在光滑的胸膛上時，他還可以感受到維克多一下又一下的心跳聲，那就像是在勇利耳邊敲著鼓鳴一樣。  
「在這種時後我們除了躲在車子裡之外，也不能做什麼其他的事情，而且在晚上天黑時我們也無法開著車燈行動，待在這個不熟悉的環境裡，除了等天亮之外我們基本上就沒有其他的事情可以做了。」  
「我知道，畢竟在這個時後貿然行動的話，只會更加的危險，但是這個跟你現在做的事情又有什麼關聯？」  
「既然只能在車裡等的話，不做點其他的事情你不覺得有點可惜嗎？」  
這充滿暗示性的話語在勇利耳邊響起來的時候，便讓勇利的背脊緊繃，整張臉又更加的紅了起來，就在這時維克多開始慶幸著自己的視力一直都保養的很好，不然在這光線不足的地方，實在很難將勇利的反應給看得真切，不過還是有點可惜，因為現在這個姿勢他沒辦法完全看清勇利臉上的表情，只能隱約的看見一些而已。  
「這種地方、這種時後…怎麼可以…」  
對於勇利的問題，維克多並打算回答，而是直接用實際行動來表示著，本來他只是側著坐在副駕駛座上，然後朝著駕駛座的方向將勇利給壓進了懷裡，但接下來他卻改環住勇利的腰，然後用力一拖將他往副駕駛座的方向給拽了過來。  
在拖過來的過程當中實在有一些不順利，但好在勇利的轎車在副駕跟駕駛中間的面板與搖桿還算是平坦的設計，在加上勇利被這麼拖著過程中稍微被卡住時，他也十分配合的蹬了兩腳將自己給跨到了副駕駛座上，但就在勇利跨過去還來不及說些什麼表示不滿時，他整個人就已經呈現一種直接跨坐在維克多身上的姿勢，這個動作在此時實在是讓人不敢輕舉妄動。  
在接下來維克多的左手則是扶上勇利的腰，而右手則是伸到了椅墊側邊的下方，順手一拉底下的拉桿，整個副駕駛座便瞬間往後傾斜一大段，而這也讓勇利因為這突如其來的作用力，整個人又撞進了維克多的懷裡。  
這曖昧的姿勢、露骨的狀態，開始讓勇利有些坐立難安，畢竟他是真的覺得這不是一個合宜的狀態，但很顯然的接下來即將要發生的事情，他是拒絕不了了。

於是當他的上衣被撩起時，維克多的左手就順著他的背脊摸了上去，那別有含意的觸碰方式讓勇利更無所適從，而在接下來他還能感受到維克多的右手悄悄的撬開了他褲子鈕扣，此時在這密閉的空間裡面，拉鏈被拉下來的聲音便格外的清晰，在加上野外的環境下，更讓勇利有些不知所措。  
就在褲子拉鏈被拉到底的時候，維克多的左手也開始下滑，從勇利的後腰窩直接的抓住了後側褲頭，然後搭配前方右手的動作開始扯著勇利的褲子。  
「不要這樣…維克多。」  
這時勇利紅著臉說著，完全的不敢抬頭看著自己現在的窘境，他只能把頭埋在了維克多的胸口，然後感覺著自己下腹上的一陣拉扯。  
「我很想你，勇利。」維克多帶著情慾的嗓音說著，他吻了吻勇利的髮梢，安撫的又拍了拍勇利的背部，接著帶著蠱惑般的語調說著。  
「乖，你腰抬起來一點，這樣我脫不下來。」  
頓時勇利搖了搖頭，更把自己給埋在維克多的胸口，像是在做最後一點的抵抗似的。  
「不要拒絕我，勇利，我想你想到要瘋了，你不知道剛才你開著車衝出來救我的時候，我一半覺得很開心，但是另一半確擔心到心臟都要跳出來了，所以這時後請不要拒絕我。」  
那帶點撒嬌還有點委屈的語調，最後讓勇利忍不住的心軟了起來，於是他撐起了自己的上身，就像是跪在維克多兩側的模樣，也就在他順從的動作之下，維克多順利的脫下了勇利的褲子，而此時下身傳來裸空的冰涼感，讓勇利忍不住的往窗外看去，試圖讓自己忽略著他現在的處境。  
不過維克多並不打算讓勇利用這種方式來緩解的他的無所適從，他緩慢的解開了勇利的襯衫扣子，動做既曖昧又輕柔，甚至還故意的挑逗了勇利的胸前，在那瞬間本來像是沉睡般的乳尖都挺了起來，甚至還因為維克多的觸碰而有些發脹，雖然兩人已經有很長一段時間沒有見面了，但是勇利的身體依然還記得與維克多在一起的溫度，儘管在最一開始因為現在的處境，還有野外帶來的羞恥感讓勇利有些抗拒，但是當維克多開始觸碰他的時候，不可否認的他也很懷念與維克多在一起的溫度。  
就在勇利仍看著窗外害羞的不敢看著維克多時，他的襯衫已經被退到了手肘上掛著，而挺立的乳尖就落入了一個溫暖並且濕潤的觸感裡。  
那一刻勇利再也無法假裝不在意的去忽視著維克多，在舌間吸吮、牙齒輕咬之下，他忍不住的轉回了視線，然後看著窩在他胸前維克多，輕輕的抓住了他的髮尾，像是有些抗議或者是害羞，但這些也只是讓維克多覺得勇利可愛的不得了。  
也趁著勇利的專注力背胸口給吸引住時，維克多的左手扣著著勇利的腰，但右手則是順著勇利的大腿摸上了慾望的中心，當他帶著薄繭的手指摸上去的瞬間，勇利的身體忍不住的顫抖了一下，像是在迫切的表達著內心的真實感受一般，同時那像是沉睡的器官也立刻挺了起來，甚至在頂端處還抖了兩下，就像是在打招呼一樣。  
接著維克多的手指便靈活的握住了彈跳的頂端，富有技巧的在頂端處搓揉，還在鈴口處的位子輕輕的用指腹搔刮，不消多時一點點的黏稠液體就滲了出來，沾染在維克多的手上。  
藉著體液上的潤滑，維克多用整個手掌來包覆了性器的柱身，然後開始上下的搓揉套弄著，這讓有些安靜的車內傳來了一陣黏膩的水聲，伴隨著手上的速度越來越快，那黏膩的聲音也就越頻繁，甚至有不少的水珠都順著柱身開始滑落，在維克多刻意的套弄與胸前的挑逗之下，勇利終於忍不住的從喉頭發出了一點呻吟，當那細微如貓叫聲的嗓音開始傳出來時，維克多的動作又更快速了一些，此時他能感受到手裡的性器正在跳動，甚至發熱脹大，終於在他沿著柱身往底端的兩顆小球搓揉時，勇利發出了細微的哽咽聲，然後一股白濁的液體就噴了出來，灑在了他與維克多的小腹上，在射精之後，勇利的身體似乎有些疲軟的壓在了維克多身上，雖然是因為疲憊所造成的動作，但此刻勇利抱住維克多肩膀的模樣倒像是將維克多緊緊的壓在自己的胸口，然後把自己的乳尖送上去的樣子。  
雖然勇利並不是這麼想的，但維克多當然不會錯過這樣的時機，所以在勇利的胸口上他留下了不少的吻痕，甚至就連乳尖都被吮到有些發脹還有一點點刺痛的感覺，而那夾雜著痛感的異樣痠麻，讓勇利胸前的肌肉有些緊繃，但這還只是開始而已。  
雖然在野外在沒有太多物資的環境上來說有些艱難，但是在這時維克多不得不稱讚勇利帶來的醫藥箱，裡面有些消炎用的軟膏是可以拿來當替代品使用的，雖然沒有潤滑液來得好用，甚至可以說是有些油膩，但是總比什麼都沒有來的好。  
當勇利意識到維克多準備用什麼塗在了他的體內上時，他忍不住有羞憤的喊了一聲。  
「維克多！你…怎麼可以…拿那個…」  
「抱歉，勇利，我沒辦法等太久來幫你慢慢適應，所以不用點藥膏輔助的話，我怕你會受傷。」  
維克多邊說邊探進了一根手指，然後將整個藥膏均勻的途在了勇利的內部，也許是因為藥膏有點油膩的關係，整個過程當中有些不是很好推開，但也因為是藥膏的關係，勇利覺得他更能感受到維克多的每一個動作，並沒有太多濕滑黏液的觸感。  
而接下來維克多很熟練的找到了勇利的敏感點，然後開始按壓了起來，在那一瞬間有股痠麻的感覺就從勇利的尾椎竄了上去，甚至讓他的腰有些癱軟，接著他能感覺到維克多又趁勢的加進了一根手指，兩個手指開始左右的往兩側拉扯畫圈擴張著，當三根手指都能順利進出時，勇利的大腿早已經因為這一陣刺激下微微顫抖，甚至本來都疲軟下去的性器也都挺了起來，硬挺的柱身在這時抵著維克多的小腹上，而上頭分泌出來的體液也順著維克多的腹部開始流下。  
「勇利，你看，你的身體也很想我。」  
維克多笑著說道，邊拉開了自己的褲頭拉鍊，然後將繃得有些脹痛的性器給放了出來，他娜了挪位子，環著勇利的腰肢移了移，然後用碩大的頂端順著勇利的臀縫滑到了入口處，那帶點油度的潤滑，讓維克多幾乎不用太多的動作就讓他的性器滑進去了半顆頭，那就像是被輕輕吸吮住的觸感忍不住的也讓維克多發出了一點點的嘆息。  
「等…等一下，維克多…」  
那被直接進入的觸感讓勇利有些頭皮發麻的說著，除去了第一次的性愛以外，在那以後他們的性事上維克多大多都會帶上保險套，這是為了事後的方便清理以及勇利的身體著想，不過現在這情況是不可能有那樣的東西，所以當勇利沒有隔閡的直接感受到維克多那有些燙人的溫度時，他忍不住覺得他全身的肌肉跟細胞都在尖叫，像是有電流在身體裡遊走一般，刺激的讓他有些難以招架，但現在的維克多是不可能等下去的，只見他的腰往上一頂，整個頂端就沒入了勇利的體內，甚至摩擦到入口處不遠的敏感點上，而這一動作也讓勇利的腰一軟，身體又下沉的把維克多的東西又吃進了一些。  
「哈啊…不…等一下…」勇利忍不住張大嘴喘息的說著，似乎是連語言都有些組織不起來的模樣。  
「不…我不等。」  
就在維克多拒絕的瞬間，他的右手也環上了勇利的腰上，接著兩隻手一起用力的將勇利往下一拉，那一刻勇利幾乎是整個人快速的坐在了維克多的大腿上，那突如其來頂開身體到達最深處的刺激，讓勇利整個人都弓起了腰肢向後傾斜，然後發出了一聲綿長的呻吟聲。  
生理性的淚水在此刻從勇利的眼角上滲出，那帶點脹痛感的刺激同時也讓勇利的性器又滴下了黏稠的液體，像是一長條的透明水線一樣，而另外在兩人緊緊貼合相連的部位，似乎也因為興奮的關係，緊緊的吸附在一起。  
「勇利的體內一跳一跳的─」  
維克多拉長了語調說著，像是有些滿足的模樣，接著他抱著勇利的腰肢，配合著自己下身的動作，開始的將勇利向上、向下的晃動，在重力加速度的影響之下，每一次都讓維克多進到了勇利的最深處，那頂端轉彎處的敏感點上的撞擊都讓勇利的腦袋一片空白。  
「不…哈啊…慢點…」  
勇利斷斷續續破碎的嗓音與維克多抽插所帶出來的水聲形成了曖昧的氛圍，但此刻的勇利已經沒有心思可以感覺到害羞了，他的體溫正在升高，大腦像是一片糨糊，除了過度刺激的快感之外，他什麼也感受不到了。  
就在這時轎車上的車窗上還因為他們的熱度產生了一點薄霧，而這樣荒唐的景像每一下都在刺激著勇利的神經，也讓他的內壁產生了緊縮，於是在一陣刻意的深入淺出之下，勇利忍不住的喊了一聲，灼熱的液體便噴濺在他與維克多之間，而同一時刻一股溫熱的沖擊也在他的體內射出，這讓他又忍不住的低鳴了幾聲。

在連續兩次射精並且內壁達到高潮之下，勇利整個人便軟在了維克多身上，要不是窗外還隱約的能看見一點森林和昏暗的天空，勇利差點有種他們是在飯店裡瘋狂的錯覺，但是玻璃窗外的景色以及依稀的蟲鳴鳥叫聲很快的就把他給拉回了現時。  
這實在是太瘋狂沒有節操了。  
這時勇利是這麼想的。  
然而維克多的下限永遠都比他所想的還要低的多，當勇利以為情事就這麼結束時，維克多也從他的體內滑了出來後，維克多就搬著他的腰身讓他轉過身來坐在自己的懷裡，這時的勇利也沒有多想的配合著。  
但是當勇利的屁股才坐上維克多的大腿上時，剛才那才射精過軟下去的器官，確不知在何時又挺了起來，甚至抵在了勇利的臀縫上。  
「維克多…你！」  
這突如其來的危機感讓勇利半側著身子往後看著維克多喊道，然而維克多只是給了他一個笑容，兩隻手便伸到了勇利大腿的下方，輕而易舉的就將勇利的雙腿給分得更開並且抬起，於是當他的臀部被抬起了一點空間時，維克多的性器又輕而易舉的侵入了那剛才他才進入過的地方。  
「不可以…再做了！」  
勇利雖然脹紅著臉扭動身體的說著，但仍然阻止不了維克多侵入的動作，甚至在頂端又擦著他的敏感點來到他體內的深處時，勇利連掙扎都做不了，只能任由粗長的性器頂在了腸道的轉彎處，才歷經過高潮的地方再一次的被抵上時，那強烈的刺激感已經不是剛才可以比擬的，他就像是個任人宰割的玩具，只能讓維克多敞開他的雙腿，然後一下又一下的往裡頭衝刺著。  
也就在勇利的意識因為過度的刺激快要飄散時，維克多卻突然壞心的在勇利的耳邊輕聲的說著。  
「你看…外面都在看著我們在做些什麼，在引擎蓋上我們還有個小小的觀眾，那可是這區的特有鳥類。」  
當維克多這麼刻意說著時，他還故意的又頂了一下，這讓勇利羞恥的發現自己因為維克多的撞擊，連性器也往前抖動了一下，甚至還正對著他們擋風玻璃前的小鳥，雖然明知道動物是不會理解他們在做什麼的，但是當他看著那隻小鳥漆黑的瞳孔似乎在看著自己抖動的性器時，甚至在歪著頭的模樣都像極帶點困惑又專注的注視，在那一刻強烈的羞恥感讓勇利忍不住的緊縮內壁，甚至發出了帶點哭音的呻吟。  
「不…不要…不要看我…啊…不要這樣啊！維…克多！」  
雖然勇利發出了可憐的求饒聲，但是被緊緊吸附的感覺實在是太美好了，在加上勇利那可憐兮兮的模樣，讓維克多怎麼樣也停不下來。  
「為什麼不要？勇利你該看看自己現在有多性感。」  
即使維克多說的是讚美，但是這仍然抵銷不了害羞日本男人的羞恥心，在這樣的刺激之下，勇利只覺得自己的感受更加的深刻，似乎也更加的敏感，明明知道不應該，可是他的性器、他的身體已經脫離了他的掌控，於是過沒有多久之後，他再次的射精，當有些稀薄的精液噴濺到擋風玻璃上時，那點點的白濁似乎還引起了鳥兒的好奇，就在牠朝著玻璃上白濁著的輕啄了兩下時，雖然隔著玻璃牠也只能啄在玻璃上發出點聲響而已，但這足夠讓勇利覺得羞恥到大腦一片發麻。  
「看吧，勇利，連鳥都被你吸引了。」  
「不…啊…不要…維克多…求你…我不要這樣。」  
勇利有些哽咽的說著，但是已經到達刺激頂端的他還在持續承受著維克多的攻勢，在接連幾次的到頂以及射精之下，勇利只覺得他的身體已經敏感到不像自己，甚至剛剛明明才射精過沒有多久，他的性器又挺了起來，可這一次他卻覺得從自己性器的底端開始蔓延出一種酸澀的感覺，他甚至覺的自己根本沒有東西可以出來了，但身後的刺激卻仍然一步一步的把他頂到了巔峰，到最後勇利有些受不住的哭喊了出來，終於當維克多再次的射進他體內時，滾燙的觸感讓他又一次的到達顛峰，但是酸澀的前端卻是什麼也射不出來，而這劇烈的衝擊一下子就讓勇利的意識全失，在勇利的大腦落入黑暗前，他的腦袋裡最後的想法就是，維克多你這個沒有節操的傢伙！  
接著他就不省人事了。

第二天當勇利醒過的時候，他的全身已經做過了清理，但由於沒有可以更換的衣物關係，他總覺得他身上還是帶著曖昧的味道，尤其是維克多的褲子上，又因為昨天並沒有整個脫下來的緣故，所以上頭還有著不可言喻的汙漬，也許在一般人眼裡並不會察覺到那是什麼，但也許是因為心虛之下，所以勇利總覺得那些汙漬實在是太令人羞恥了，但維克多就像是不在乎一般，絲毫沒有任何的影響，就好像是什麼也沒有似的繼續開著車，只有在勇利醒來的時候朝他的方向看了一眼，然後露出了一個笑容說著。  
「早安，勇利。」  
「早。」  
因為害羞的緣故，所以勇利只有小小聲的應了一句之後，就轉頭過去不再看向維克多，而明白這是專屬勇利的害羞方式，所以維克多也不是很介意，只是心情很愉悅的繼續進行了接下來的行動。  
但勇利還是因為昨天的折騰與害羞的影響下，接下來的事情他都任由維克多發落，甚至還因為大腦還有點轉不過來的關係，當他們抵達到邊境的小村莊時，勇利對這一切還有一種不真實的感覺，只是到了這裡之後勇利也很清楚，該是他跟維克多分開的時候，雖然在前面逃跑時，維克多的同伴並沒有要追捕他的意思，但這並不代表當他們脫離危險之後，他們會對勇利的存在不再追究，所以到了這時也就是他們也該相互告別了。  
況且接下來的事情也不屬於勇利能夠幫忙的範疇，於是在小村莊裡安頓休息了一天，勇利便再次的連絡上自家的下屬，在分離的那一刻他們彼此都有些捨不得，但是他們都明白這並不是最後，這樣的日子只會在他們的生活裡不斷的上演，雖然分別會讓他們感到些許的悲傷，但是內心的溫情跟熱度卻是永遠都不會熄滅的，而懷抱著這樣的情感，他們將繼續走下去。

至於在那之後某個組織與當地高官勾結，並且被踢爆的新聞則是後話了，並且在國際組織搜查追捕完之後，那些逃竄出去的人們還自以為得到了一線的生機，一直到一輛黑色轎車堵住了他們的去路為止，那一瞬間他們才意識到了，那個嵐與國際警察組織有些匪淺的流言，他的真實性是怎麼樣，雖然傳言裡一直都沒有太詳細，但是當他們裡面有那天追殺維克多的倖存者時，他們便很清楚所謂的關係匪淺是怎麼一回事。  
果然在當下沒有解決掉維克多他們時就經輸了一切，那原本打算掩蓋住的證據也都被攤在陽光下，在加上勇利他們追殺，他們已經失去了所有的生機，這這個時候就算後悔也無濟於事了。  
而在這一刻才被他們察覺到的天大秘密也隨著他們的死亡消散。

當維克多收到了消息來到了某個邊境，並且看著那些被屍體袋運走的遺體時，他忍不住的笑了出來，雖然離別時他曾經讓勇利不要做些什麼，但很顯然的那是不可能的，因為他的戀人跟他一樣忍受不得對方受傷，只是他本來打算逮捕這些人之後，再讓他們在監牢裡永遠閉嘴的計畫，倒是沒機會實行了。


	42. 番外3

婚禮結束之後，勇利跟維克多便坐上了加長的禮車離去，在離開以前還他們還與親友們揮手道別，而關於親友們在婚禮後的安排，維克多也都安排得很妥當，所以勇利也不必擔心，克里斯跟披集都會安頓好他的家人們，至於尤里則是心不甘情不願的擔任起他們兩人的駕駛，想當初他認識尤里時，他都還只是個未成年的警校生，而現在他也成了一名正式的警官，時間已經過去了許久，但有的時後勇利又覺得好像只是昨天的事情一般。  
他還能記得第一次見到維克多時的那個畫面，甚至還能回想起那時後的心跳，以及在那之後他跟維克多產生誤解時的心痛，而那一些都融合在一起成為了他們的現在。  
一想到這裡，勇利就忍不住的一直盯著維克多瞧，然後臉上藏不住的是幸福的笑意，而這樣的勇利看起來實在事太可愛了，讓維克多有些忍不住的朝著他吻了一口。  
在最初只是一個簡單的親吻，當兩人越吻越激烈的時後，禮車卻突然的緊急剎車，巨大的作用力讓他們往前晃了一下，甚至差一點就要撞在椅背上頭。  
「天阿─尤里奧，小心點。」忍不住的維克多喊道，邊查看著勇利身上有沒有哪裡被撞傷了，他可不想在結婚的第一天就和自己的丈夫被送去醫院裡。  
「我沒事，維克多，沒什麼要緊的，不過尤里奧突然剎車是出了什麼狀況嗎？」  
雖然這只是一個低調並且私人非正式的婚禮，但是難保不會有人想要做些什麼，尤其是結婚的這兩人身份還很特殊的狀況下，這讓勇利不免有些擔憂的問著。  
「只是紅燈了。」尤里顯然有些不耐煩的說著，眼神直盯著紅燈看，彷彿下一秒就要衝出去似的。  
「尤里奧，你這樣剎車太危險了。」維克多忍不住的說道，正當他還在想要不要提醒尤里不要毛毛躁躁開車時，只見尤里突然的轉過頭來，然後白了他們一眼回答著。  
「不，我是故意的，為了讓你們不要忘記這車上還有其他的人，要是你們節操掉到做起什麼事情來，我絕對會把你們給踢下車去。」  
被尤里這麼一訓斥，勇利的臉就紅了，甚至還讓他想起了某年他跟維克多被困在雨林時，他們還真的就在車上做了些什麼。  
「今天可是我們新婚！尤里奧。」  
「那又怎麼樣？開車的是我，你就必須遵守我的規矩，老爺爺。」  
「抱歉，尤里奧，我們會注意的。」這時看著越講越烈的兩人，勇利連忙打圓場的說著。  
「你最好管好你的丈夫，豬排丼。」  
雖然尤里說的有些憤怒，但是當他用你的丈夫來形容維克多時，勇利突然覺得有些害羞，但同時也感受到無比的甜蜜，是的，他跟維克多結婚了，即便只是一個只屬於他們的儀式，但此刻對他們來說他們就是彼此的丈夫，而再也沒有比這更好的稱呼了。  
於是在喜悅中還夾雜著一點害羞的勇利，十分認真的對著尤里保證著，「我…會的。」  
但勇利的保證對尤里來說實在是沒有什麼用，畢竟維克多才是那個沒什麼節操的人，所以他再一次透過車內後視鏡給了兩人一個白眼做警告之後，這才繼續開車上路，雖然尤里並不認為維克多會乖乖的聽從他的指示，但很奇怪的是在那之後，維克多果真沒有做出什麼多餘的事情來，這讓尤里有些好奇的再度透過車內後視鏡觀看兩位新人的反應時，那一刻他突然明白了，下一次他要是再這麼好奇的話，他應該要先搓瞎自己的眼睛才對。

原來不只是勇利對丈夫這兩字感覺到竊喜，維克多似乎也很滿意這個稱呼，也因此讓他心情好到可以暫時接受尤里的條件，只不過太明顯的事情不能做，這並不代表他們不能做一些小動作，所以當尤里看過去的時候，看見的就是維克多牽起了勇利的一隻手，然後湊到了嘴邊吻了一下。  
在嘴唇印上手背時，維克多還特意的抬起頭來，用一種赤裸中帶著曖昧的眼神盯著勇利看，而那樣的表情與神情，幾乎是在那一瞬間就讓勇利的臉紅了，而剛好瞧見的尤里則是一臉被氣到不輕的樣子，就在禮車好不容易開到了維克多的家門口後，尤里便迫不及待的將兩位新人給扔下了車，然後揚長離開。  
而看著禮車快速離去後的模樣，這讓勇利跟維克多忍不住的互看了一眼後笑了出來。  
但笑著笑著，也不知道是從誰先開始的，當勇利回過神來，他跟維克多已經打開了家門，然後在玄關內擁吻著，腳上的皮鞋甚至被他們脫得亂七八糟，甚至連地板鞋都來不及穿的就直接踏進了屋內，逐漸升高的體溫，彼此的喘息，都在兩人之間迴盪著。  
在那漫長的吻之後，他們微微的分開，雙眼直視著對方，像是有火光在眼裡跳動，濃烈的、炙熱的，各種情感都包含在一個眼神裡面。  
「謝謝你，維克多，這個婚禮我很喜歡。」這時勇利的眼角彎彎，勾起了一個淺淺的微笑。  
「那──你知道婚禮之後要做什麼嗎？」維克多的嘴唇貼著勇利的唇說著，然後輕輕的略過了勇利的耳朵，在他耳邊繼續說著。  
「送別人衣服就是為了要親手脫掉，這個你知道嗎？」  
「就算我穿著我自己的衣服，維克多你也還是會脫掉的吧。」  
勇利覺得有些好笑的回答，因為他知道，維克多幫他訂製西裝有很大的一部分原因，是因為他並不信任勇利的美感，關於這一點雖然勇利一直不覺得自己的美感有什麼問題，但是在維克多如此堅持並且用心之下，勇利卻覺得十分的開心。  
「的確是這樣沒錯呢。」  
維克多輕笑了一聲，接著就把勇利的耳垂給含進了嘴裡，在維克多以前，從來沒有人知道勇利的耳朵其實很敏感，並且在維克多含進去時，勇利的身體還微微的抖了一下，全身的力氣似乎也慢慢的流失，很快的這讓勇利察覺到自己正在發軟，於是他只能靠在維克多的身上，雙手環著對方的腰，一臉順從的窩在維克多懷裡，雖然表面上看起來是如此，但害羞的日本男兒早在長時間的洗禮下就有些不一樣了，甚至血液裡那股身為首領的驕傲與自尊，在維克多肆意的在他身上做亂時，也跟著覺醒了過來。  
當維克多正埋頭專心吮著勇利的小巧耳垂時，他們的戰場已經從玄關轉移到了主臥室裡頭，並且趁維克多一個不注意時，勇利便一把的把維克多給推倒在床上，甚至整個人還跨坐在維克多的身上，在那一瞬間維克多漂亮的藍眼睛都亮了起來，嘴角還勾成一個愛心般的笑容。  
「哇喔─這是驚喜嗎？勇利。」  
雖然勇利的臉上還有些薄紅，甚至可以說有點緊張，但是那雙深邃的黑色眼睛卻無比堅定，即便他的手指有些微微的抖動，但他仍然將手移到了維克多的領結上，拆起了維克多領帶。  
而這樣主動並且熱情的勇利是很少見的，維克多想大概是今天觸動了勇利，所以才讓他體內沸騰的血液燃燒，儘管勇利做的不太習慣，但他仍然努力的把維克多的襯衫給解了開來。  
也就在勇利還在努力的當下，維克多的雙手並沒有閒著，他悄悄的將勇利的褲頭拉鍊給拉了下來，然後將他的襯衫拉了出來，接著熟門熟路的將某個還在沉睡中的器官從內褲裡撈出，當維克多帶著薄繭的手指輕輕的在碩大的頂端上曖昧的掐了一下時，勇利再也無法維持剛才強硬冷靜的模樣。  
「別…這樣…維克多。」  
「為什麼不？你看看它都脹大了，還有手上動作不要停啊！勇利，我還在等你呢。」維克多笑著說道，邊持續用手指挑動著那逐漸硬挺起來的器官。  
「你這樣…我怎麼…」勇利脹紅著臉無法把話說的完整，隨著下腹積聚的熱度以及痠麻的快感，讓他的背脊開始彎曲，將雙手撐在維克多的胸口上，然後努力的扯著敞開的衣領，試圖將維克多的襯衫給撥下來。  
好不容易在維克多微微半起身子的配合下，勇利將礙事的襯衫給丟到了床角，但同時他的額頭上也佈滿了薄汗，下身的器官已經完全的挺立，甚至有幾滴透明的水珠順著柱身滑落。  
也許是今天的特殊性，也許是兩人的許久未見，又或許是情動，但也有可能只是因為是維克多而已，勇利覺得自己的身體對維克多的每一個動作都做出了反應，而積壓在身體裡的情慾在瞬間也跟著爆炸，接著一個彎腰，勇利將額頭抵在了維克多的肩窩上，然後發出像是小貓般的低鳴，隨著性器上的青筋跳動，溫熱的觸感便灑滿了維克多的手與小腹上頭。  
但這只是個開始，漸漸的兩人之間的喘息加深，而窩在維克多肩上的勇利還能感覺到股間上的某個堅硬觸感，他喘了一口氣，然後微微的抬起頭來看著維克多，接著下一秒，他就被底下的維克多給徹底的翻了過去。  
「雖然剛才那樣主動的勇利很性感，但今天的我沒辦法等勇利你慢慢來了。」  
維克多笑著說道，白皙的皮膚上還有一點點薄紅，像是激動也像是興奮，並且在勇利反應過來以前，他就先把勇利的西裝褲給脫下，那高級的訂製服頓時像個鹹菜乾一樣被扔到了角落，但此刻他們誰都沒有心思去理會這些。  
明明兩個人經歷過無數次的性愛，但這一次他們確格外的有些緊張並且激動，甚至讓維克多產生了一種自己像是高中時期，第一次跨越成人界線的時候，覺得自己就像是個毛頭小鬼般的焦躁，這讓他忍不住又笑了出來。  
他看著躺在自己身下被剝的精光的勇利，腹部上還有點可疑的白濁，大概沒有比這更美好的事情了，緊接他抬起了勇利的一條腿，輕輕的在大腿內側肯咬著，敏感緻嫩的肌膚瞬間被咬得通紅，隨著逐漸的往上的靠近，某個器官又開始抬起了頭一點，可當下一秒，勇利感覺到自己落入了一個溫熱濕潤的觸感時，他瞪大了眼睛，看著那顆在自己小腹上的腦袋。  
「維克多…你…怎麼可以…啊…」  
驚訝在那一瞬間之後，接著就被一波波的快感給取代，他只能抓著維克多的銀白色頭髮，不知道是想讓他更深入一點，還是想拒絕這樣的服務，到底是哪一種，連勇利自己也說不清，他只知道陌生又刺激的快感快要把他給逼瘋了，整個身體的血液都在沸騰，甚至當維克多故意吮在他的敏感點上時，他還發出了一點貓咪似的嗓音，而熱度持續再爬升，某種快感就要蓄勢待發。  
「不…維克多…我…」  
勇利張著嘴大口的喘氣說著，然而就在他即將爬升到頂端時，維克多卻突然的停下了動作，這讓勇利有些迷莽的看向他，在這時後維克多的唇邊還帶點水光，甚至還沾了一些勇利性器上稍早遺留下來的乳白液體，這畫面看起來極其的荒謬又性感，而這樣的維克多，更是刻意的舔了舔唇邊說著。  
「這只是個開始而已，勇利你這樣會射太多了。」  
本來還想抗議反擊什麼的勇利，在看見維克多不知道從哪裡翻出他那條他最喜歡的領帶時，他有些傻了，接著他看見那本來該繫在脖子上的東西，在比較細的那端卻繞過了他硬挺的性器，然後在上面打了個結，就像是個禮物一般的纏繞。  
「雖然掛在你的脖子上不太好看，但用在這裡─」維克多拉長著語調說著，細長的手指甚至故意在勇利的頂端上搔刮了一下，在聽見勇利倒抽了一口氣後，才滿意的笑著繼續說道。  
「用在這裡倒是很好看，看來這條領帶可以不用拿去燒了，因為這樣只要每次我看到你帶著這條領帶來見我時，我都可以想起今天的你有多麼的可愛。」  
「怎麼可以…你怎麼可以…」  
這時的勇利已經震驚到很難說出完整的話來，被維克多這樣一弄，這條領帶他最好是還敢帶出去使用，就算別人不知道曾經有過什麼，但他實在是不可能把這條綁過自己性器的領帶拿去外面用啊！  
就在勇利還沒有從震驚中緩過來時，維克多便在他的股間上塗滿了濕潤黏膩的潤滑，在被冰冷液體觸碰的瞬間，勇利這才回過神來看著對方，只見自己的雙腿被拉的很開，腰下還被墊上了一顆枕頭，這讓自己的下身處於一種被半抬高的高度，整個視野好到一種不可思議的地步。  
而接下來他便能看見纖長的手指侵入自己體內的過程，在維克多緩緩擠入時，他還能看見自己的大腿抖了一下，濃烈的羞恥感瞬間就佔據了他的腦袋，除了身體上的刺激與感受之外，他還能看見自己是怎麼樣的被慢慢的打開，而手指的數量又是怎麼樣的增加，甚至在哪時彎曲改變了角度會讓他忍不住的呻吟出聲，這讓勇利下意識的想要闔起自己的雙腳，而早些時候那股戰鬥般的硬氣都在這時消退的煙消雲散，但此時維克多怎麼可能會讓他這麼做，在說勇利的雙腿早就被架高放在了維克多的雙肩上，就算想合併也合不上。  
而身體的熱度還不斷的竄高，快感也從尾椎麻到了小腹，勇利能感覺到自己的血液正在跳動，但是某個被綁起來的地方卻怎麼樣也衝不出界線，漸漸的那些快感裡夾雜著某種難耐的脹痛感，這讓勇利有些忍不住的扭腰，並且伸出手來想要解開他性器上的領帶。  
然而就在他才剛伸出手時，維克多卻早一步的發現了他的意圖，他扣住了勇利的雙手，然後將他固定在勇利的頭頂，接著從旁邊的床邊櫃裡撈出了一副手銬，隨即手銬的兩端穿過了床頭的欄杆後，便將勇利的雙手給銬在了上頭。  
頓時勇利有些不敢置信的看著自己左右手上的手銬，而中間連接的鐵鍊因為繞過欄杆的關係，讓他的手無法離開床頭的範圍，他瞪大了眼睛看著自己的雙手，他從沒想過自己一個黑道首領，第一次被上手銬竟然是用在這種地方。  
「你…怎麼能…」  
「誰叫勇利你這麼不聽話。」  
維克多笑著說道，而這個發展還真不是維克多的預謀，那個手銬是他平時會用的東西，當警察的職業病就是喜歡在自己的床邊櫃裡放上這些東西，以備不時之需，所以也只是恰巧現在用上了，而這拿來被他做特殊用途的手銬，他是不可能再拿回去給別人使用了，看來要想個方法把手銬報銷然後自己收藏起來，於是該如何把手銬變成私人物品，成了維克多代辦清單上最重要的事情之一，不過現在他要好好的享受他與勇利的新婚第一天。

在確保勇利無法反抗之後，維克多又抬高了一些勇利的腰，接著就當他的面前將自己粗長硬挺的性器緩緩的侵入進去，緩慢塞滿腫脹的快感，以及視線上的刺激之下，讓勇利的身體忍不住的抖了抖，性器的頂端還顫抖的脹大著，但卻是什麼也射不出來。  
「不要…啊…不要這樣啊…維克多快放開我。」  
這強烈的刺激讓勇利有些受不住的扭動著，脹痛的性器以及被進入的快感和羞恥感都混雜在一塊，他的身體似乎在亢奮著，但同時也歡愉的感到一點疼痛，如同痙攣般的快感一波又一波的在他體內狂奔著。  
「抱歉…勇利，你在忍一下。」維克多帶著隱忍般的口吻說完之後，便扣緊了勇利的腰，然後堅定的往下抽送起來，由於姿勢的關係，當維克多往下抽送的時候，都會來到抵到勇利的最深處，當那轉折尾端被頂到的時候，勇利的腦袋都會空白一片，性器也會跟著跳動一下，接著某種被堵塞的痠麻脹痛快感就會傾瀉而出，那明明想射卻射不出來的感覺，讓勇利忍不住的哽咽，連眼角都被逼出了一點生理性上的淚水。  
「我…啊…鬆開…維克多…」  
「不可…以！這次我們得一起才行。」  
雖然勇利的聲音聽起來很可憐，但維克多在性事上一向都很強硬，儘管內心有點心軟，但他還是不打算解開綁在勇利性器上的領帶，反而更加快速度的往勇利體內抽送，每一次當他抵到頂時，勇利的身體都會因為快感以及不能射精的關係，而導致肌肉緊繃，那緊縮的內壁就像是不捨的挽留，緊緊的將它吸附在深處，而這樣溫暖緊緻的感覺，也讓維克多的大腦快要瘋掉。  
現在他也顧及不了太多，只是一下又一下的往下抽送著，享受著每一次被緊緊包覆挽留的快感，而這長久下來的刺激卻也讓勇利的腳背彎曲，大腿也緊繃到不斷的發抖，接著在一個深入之下，勇利的身體劇烈的顫抖著，甚至硬挺的性器上還艱澀的吐出了幾滴水珠，緊接一聲綿長的呻吟也跟著漏了出來，即便是在前端也被綁住的情況下，勇利還是用了另一種方式達到了高潮，但這同時也讓勇利的大腦像是炸開了煙花，強烈的刺激感幾乎讓他暈眩過去。  
但維克多卻沒有因此而放過他，而是在勇利緩過一口氣後又加快了速度，終於在感受到腸道內性器脹大並且快速跳動之後，勇利感覺前面一鬆，綑綁住自己性器的領帶被解了開來，同時維克多也一口氣頂了進去，那瞬間釋放的快感以及體內被溫熱的體液衝擊之下，勇利這次是真的失去了意識，雖然只是很短暫的時間，但那片刻勇利的確是失去了其他的感官，只剩下被快感佔據剝奪的腦袋。

當勇利喘了一口氣，再度回歸意識之後，事情並沒有因此而結束，雖然維克多已經將他的手銬給打開，但是當他被翻過身，改在肚子上被墊了一塊枕頭時，他有些疲乏的動了兩下，想制止維克多的繼續，但對方似乎沒有要放過他的意思，甚至在維克多還環著他的腰，將右手繞到了他的前方，然後觸碰起疲軟的性器，這讓勇利忍不住的掙扎了起來。  
「不…不要再做了…維克多…」  
勇利雖然抵抗著，但是耗盡體力的身體跟本掙脫不了戰鬥民族的爆發力，他只能感受著自己的體內再次輕而易舉的被進入，黏膩濕潤的體液隨著再次進入而被擠壓了出來，黏黏濕滑的從他的股間流下，伴隨著一點抽插時響起了水聲，痠痠麻麻的快感又再度的從尾椎竄了起來，在搭配前端維克多右手的套弄之下，勇利的身子很快的又軟了下去，而再次被挑起的快感是漫長並且延綿的，這一夜也還很長。  
自己到底經歷過幾次短暫的暈厥，又幾次被快感給弄得醒過來，勇利自己也不清楚，甚至到最後他體力耗盡到得靠著維克多去浴室清理，但在熱水煙霧繚繞之下，他又被壓在牆面上，胸口貼著冰冷的磁磚，身上淋著溫熱的水，而背後貼著另一具赤裸的肌膚，而本來得到一點空檔休息的部位，又再一次的被填滿，甚至因為有些腫脹的關係，在進入的時候勇利甚至還悶哼了一下，帶著一點刺痛的快感，重新的讓他體會到性愛到底可以瘋狂到什麼地步。

在最後自己是怎麼離開浴室的，勇利真的沒有什麼印象，而自從接任首領以來就很少睡懶覺的勇利，在那一天是睡到不醒人事，就連起床之後全身還透著一股痠軟的感覺，要不是他體力不錯在加上恢復力驚人，差一點他就要腰痠到連路都走不了。  
只是當勇利扶著腰走出房間之後，他看見維克多正穿著圍裙在收拾著昨天的狼藉，甚至還在廚房裡弄起了兩人的早餐或是該稱為中餐的食物時，勇利笑了，內心平穩並且踏實。  
並且在維克多發現他走出房間時，同樣的也露出了一個幸福的笑容，接著快速走了上前將人給抱進了懷裡說著。  
「勇利還能下床的話，看來是我還不夠努力了。」  
當維克多這麼說時，昨天的荒唐事情又再度的浮現在勇利的大腦裡，他的臉上甚至還浮出不知道是害羞還事情動的薄紅。  
「是太超過了…不要再這樣了。」  
勇利小小聲的說著，並且回抱著維克多，享受著兩人成為夫夫後的第二天甜蜜早晨。  
「這樣就太過了，那等以後登記的時候怎麼辦？」  
維克多笑著在勇利的耳邊說著，但那時他卻感受到勇利的身體一僵，甚至連呼吸都有些停頓，在察覺到勇利些許的異樣之後，維克多便放開了勇利，接著輕輕的用右手撫上了他的臉頰，認真專注的看著他然後問著：  
「怎麼了嗎？我哪裡說錯話了？」  
「你…你想跟我登記嗎？」  
「當然，雖然現在還不可以，但是總有一天我們會從這個身份上退下來，到時候我希望我們會是合法的丈夫，不過就算沒有了這層法律關係，那也不會影響我對你的決心，只是如果可以的話我會希望去登記，怎麼了？勇利，你…不想登記嗎？」  
「不…」勇利搖搖頭落下了眼淚，隨即連忙的解釋著，「不…我是指，我沒有不想登記，只是我…沒有想過…我們還可以這樣…我只是…沒想過我們還可以有這樣的權力…」  
「當然有，而你當然可以這麼想，因為你勝生勇利會是我唯一的丈夫，我想昨天牧師說的很清楚，所以現在就算你想後悔也來不及了。」  
聽著維克多的回答，勇利笑了，然後他將額頭抵在了維克多的額上，嘴唇幾乎貼著他的嘴唇說著，「我永遠不會後悔的！」

只要你不離開我的那一天，我也不會離開你，因為你就是我唯一的羅密歐，而我也是你唯一的羅密歐，沒有什麼會讓我們放棄，就算是死亡也一樣。

我愛你，我的羅密歐。


End file.
